


Trust me

by LoverOfWriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Fluff, Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Meaningful smut, Mentions of suicide (not a main character though), PSTD, Trust Issues, Trying my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 169,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough times for the Lightwood family. With their parents imprisoned and their properties lost, Alec, the elder brother, ends up working for an escort's company, in order to earn enough money for their siblings.<br/>When the chance to revenge arises, Alec accepts without knowing that his decision will completely change his life and those of who he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! This is my first ff, and in addition I'm not English native speaker, so I expect it to have lots of mistakes. I apologize in advance.
> 
> But I'd like to thank SO MUCH my beta Nath, who is dedicating so much of her valuable time to check my little work; without her this ff wouldn't exist. For the good things in it, we both are to be complimented; for the wrong things, I'll be the only one to blame.
> 
> Those of you who read it: THANKS!
> 
> And... I hope you enjoy it!

###  TRUST ME 

####  CHAPTER 1: THE PARTY 

  
_"Alec, you don't have to do it"._  
  
The words of his sister Isabelle resounded in Alec's head. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, his throat was dry and his hands were sweating.  
Of course he had to do it.  
  
As the elevator made his way up to the attic floor, he gazed at the man at his side, wishing he had his confidence. Of course, his position and experience were a bonus. He was tall, though not as much as Alec; then again, no many people were. His platinum hair gave him an air of distinction, betrayed by the harsh lines around his mouth. He was a man used to having his way.  
  
"My father and I have gone to great lengths to get you into this party's guest list, Lightwood. You'd better make the most of it and get us… him… what he needs. I'm sure your 'job' has given you all the right tools to do it", the man said, his tone scornful and sarcastic.  
  
Alec didn't bother in answering. He had just loathed the man since the day he met him, a week ago, Something in him triggered all kind of alarms in the younger man. But he needed him for this, so he bit his tongue and went ahead with their plan.  
  
The elevator doors opened directly to a huge private hall on the attic of the luxurious hotel "HEAVEN INN". To call 'inn' this splendid place was not an understatement, but bordering on sarcasm, Alec thought, playing with his shirt's cuffs once more. Alec had been in too many shabby inns for his taste, to tell the difference.  
  
He subtly wiped his palms in his slacks and straightened himself.  
  
The man sneaked his hand around Alec's waist, a crooked smile on his thin lips, and they walked into the room.  
  
_"There we go" _, Alec said to himself. He plastered his best smile on his face.__  
  
He'd been told that his smile was devastating, and his hazel eyes could melt a block of ice. He had never really believed it, but right now he wished they would be enough for the task at hand.  
  
  
\---  
  
_***Three weeks ago***_  
  
_"You OK, buddy?", Jace asked Alec, for what looked like the bazillion time. "I'm worried about you, bro. This life you're leading…"_  
  
_"It's only temporary, and you know it. As soon as I get enough money to buy our land back and start my own business, I'll leave it for good."_  
  
_They had had this conversation over and over again for the last months. Face to face, like in this very moment. On the phone. On Skype._  
  
_But this time there seemed to be something else. Something was bugging Jace. That was not an easy task._  
  
_"Spill it out, Wayland", said Alec, leaving the weight he had just been lifting._  
  
_Fortunately, there were a few people at their gym at this hour, so if they kept their voices down, they could have their conversation without anyone eavesdropping._  
  
_Jace stopped his sit-ups, his hand going for the towel he always kept near. He took a sip from his bottled water, and stared in the distance, silent. Alec watched him, waiting. He would talk when he was ready._  
  
_"I'm sorry, bro", Jace said at last, dropping his gaze to his feet. "I don't like what I'm about to say, but I have to. And before you say anything, I'm full aware that you wouldn't be in this position if it wasn’t for me."_  
  
_"What are you talking about?", Alec frowned, sipping from his own water._  
  
_Jace cleared his throat._  
  
_"You know, when they offered me to join this task force and leave the Marines, I didn't know they would look into every aspect of my life", he murmured, absently playing with his trainers' laces. "They found about you and Izzy and Max… About your parents". He made a n uncomfortable pause. "About your financial problems. And what you had to do to keep your family living… your 'second' job"._  
  
_Alec didn't look at him either, but he knew he had flushed, violently. One thing was knowing that their siblings understood, though not agreed, to what he was doing at "Beck and call". A completely different thing was to be aware that his life was in a file of any governmental organization._  
  
_He looked around. Just three people were in the machine room, all of them far enough._  
  
_"So?"_  
  
_"They've asked me… no, sorry, they've ordered me to ask you for a meeting", Jace's face was at least as crimson as Alec's, being both so fair-skinned._  
  
_"What for? I want nothing to do with the Government", Alec hissed, standing up abruptly._  
  
_His friend followed him quickly._  
  
_"I know, pal, but listen…". He set a hand on his friend's biceps, and moved it away when Alec shot him a deathly look. "Listen, there's this guy, who we have reasons to believe is up to no good. Really dangerous man."_  
  
_"What does that have to do anything with me?", Alec barked, earning him a glare from a man at the other side of the room._  
  
_Jace dropped his voice a bit._  
  
_"This is why I joined the task force. This task force is where you'd be too if …"_  
  
_"Don't, Jace! They discharged me, Jace! Dishonourably! And you know better than anyone that I wasn't guilty of the charges!", Alec grunted, leaning to stare angrily at Jace ._  
  
_"Of course I know, brother! As I know you wanted to repair your parents' treason by joining the Marines with me. You were framed then, but we couldn't prove it. And I'm so sorry for not have been able to help you then, mate!". Jace's blue and brown eyes were brilliant._  
  
_Alec pursed his lips, trying to regain control._  
  
_"You couldn't have done anything. It wasn't just that they found about my parents. They knew I was gay. They wanted me out, they had me out", he said through gritted teeth._  
  
_"But listen, Alec. This is your chance of turning back the tide. My boss, general Morgensten, has promised me they can help you getting out of your problems."_  
  
_"I'm sick of empty promises, Jace", Alec sat down again, drawing a hand through his face emotionally tired._  
  
_"This isn't, pal. My boss is a man of honor. He stands for his men. I assure you, if he promises you something, he'll keep his word."_  
  
_Alec sighed. What did he have to lose anyway?_  
  
_"Ok. I'll meet with them. But I'm not promising anything"._  
  
_Jace's face brightened._  
  
_"Thanks, mate. You won't regret it"._  
  
_"You'd better", Alec said, punching him in the shoulder with a little smile._  
  
_"Have you finished with the work-out? Let's stretch and shower then. What about some take-away and a movie at my place? We won't disturb Izzy while she's studying for his finals."_  
  
_"Done. Sushi?"_  
  
_"I was thinking that Thai place next to your job. Your 'not secret' job, I mean", Jace added in a hurry, flushing again._  
  
_Alec scoffed, starting his stretching._  
  
_"Yeah, sure. You just want to try and meet the girl who works next door."_  
  
_"Who?"_  
  
_"You know, the petite redheaded with 'eyes like ponds where you'd gladly drown in'? Your words, not mine."_  
  
_"Hey, did I say that? I must've been drunk. I mean, she is really a beau, but I'm not planning on getting drowned by any girl in the world…"_  
  
_Alec chuckled._  
  
_"Actually, you were VERY drunk that night, after you tried to wheedle her phone number out of her, and she very smartly eluded you."_  
  
_"I have a soft spot for clever women, what can I say!", Jace grinned._  
  
_"No, you don't and you've never had. But this girl has to be something else, if she has you wrapped around her finger. How many times have you seen her, twice?"_  
  
_"With some people is not quantity, but quality", Jace declared, laying down on the mat next to his best friend. "Anyway, thanks for introducing her to me."_  
  
_"You are aware that she's a reporter, right? And you belong to a secret task force? Won't that make things awkward between both of you, if she found out what you do for a living?"_  
  
_"Well, life is much more interesting with a bit of spice in it", Jace grinned, with a wink in his mismatched eyes._  
  
_Alec flashed a brief smile, then he sat straight and looked at his almost brother._  
  
_"You know I'd do anything for you, Jace. But next time your boss orders you to ask something like this, please, have a little faith in me. I know it's probably protocol stuff and all that, but you didn't need for us to speak in a public place; I wasn't going to make an scene"._  
  
_With that, Alec took his towel and his water and headed for the locker room._  
  
_Jace watched him go, stunned for a second, and then moved his blonde head with a sad smile. He should have known Alec was going to realize about his ruse. His friend had always been too smart._  
  
  
*****

The hall was full of well-dressed people. There were no real need for them to look for an excuse to throw fundraising parties in which they could settle some business that would earn them more money, and of course, see and be seen. But since the goal was achieved and the money raised was put to good use, who would complain?  
  
The fact that every single person in the room wasn't accompanied by their formal partner in life didn't make the venue less attractive at all. In fact, that was the only way of being invited.  
  
Petty cheaters raising money for abandoned children. Oh, the irony.  
  
Alec was drawn to a stately woman standing near a big fountain with the form of an angel with splayed wings. Around her was a group of people competing undoubtedly trying to be noticed by her, but it was the man at her right who had her undivided attention.  
  
Alec's attention flew immediately to that man. His objective.  
  
He wasn't as tall as Alec expected, but in any way was small. The confidence in his manners, his artfully erected and violet-pointed hair, matching his extravagant clothes… His complete attire, a clearly expensive purple suit with sequins, a black silk shirt with barely two buttons done, several necklaces falling across his tanned chest, long fingers full of jeweled rings and black painted nails. And his hair, spiked with the points matching the suit… He would have stood out in any ballroom.  
  
Alec let his companion lead him to the main group. The man's hand on Alec's back made him feel a little uncomfortable, the pressure was not really necessary for the show.  
  
He felt relieved when they arrived to the kernel of the party and the man took his hand away from his back. Alec stood a little behind him, while he almost elbowed his way to the stately woman.  
  
"¡Imogen!" he screamed. Alec had already pegged him as a screamer.  
  
He just knew the type.  
  
The woman, all soft lines and warm eyes, froze her smile when she saw him getting nearer. She watched him take her hand and kiss her fervently.  
  
" Sebastian. What a pleasure" she said, with a voice grave and rich that made Alec stand in attention. Her eyes belied her words, though Sebastian didn't seem fazed for that particular fact.  
  
He wouldn't do it, anyway. That was part of the treat.  
  
"It's been too long since we met in one of these fundraising" Sebastian was saying, his perfect smile never wavering. One of his hands flew to Imogen's arm, heavy with golden bracelets, and quickly removed it after one single shot of the woman's eyes to that impertinent hand.  
  
"Time perception feels different for us, it seems", was the dry answer of the woman, still fixed-smiling at him.  
  
"Sebastian!" exclaimed another gentleman, looking appreciatively at Alec. "I didn't take you for a men's man. What a pleasant surprise".  
  
"Just trying to widen my horizons, Peter", he told the man, gesturing towards Alec, and motioning him to step up. Alec complied. "And as you see, this toy is just too perfect to let it pass". Sebastian patted Alec's chest with a satisfactory smile.  
  
The game had just started. He had been warned about the names he could be called at these meetings. Toy, toy-boy, pet, doll, chick, puppet… The list would go for a long while.  
  
It was obvious who the play toys were. Around the main group, and scattered through all the hall, young men and women, all dressed to the nines, all moving in awkward directions with a drink in their hands. Alec could probably be the eldest of all them; he felt that way anyway.  
  
He had quite present in his mind that this event was just a game for those spoiled tycoons. Not only were they here without their spouses. Not only they had to bring a whore. They had to bring unspoiled brand-new whores with whom they'd play after all their business were settled and the money raised.  
  
Oh, the irony.  
  
Alec focused n the task at hand. Apparently, he had just to smile and look pretty.  
  
His eyes were everywhere, however. Keeping everything in his mind. Noticing the smallest details.  
  
Just like the Army taught him when he was training with them. When their parents were still with Izzy, Max and him.  
  
Alec blinked. He shouldn't allow himself to be distracted that way.  
  
_Focus._  
  
And then his wandering eyes stopped on the Asian man with the extravagant outfit.  
  
Alec knew what being observed felt like. His clients used to rake Alec's body with their eyes (and then also with their hands).  
  
That was nothing compared to the look he received from Magnus Bane.  
  
His eyes never left Alec's face. However, the young man felt as if his whole frame was slowly deconstructed by those dark eyes.  
  
The man didn't say anything, nevertheless. He seemed to study Alec, and then turned his attention again to Imogen.  
  
Alec noted a drop of sweat on his neck, and was suddenly glad for the lack of attention. Not for the first time, he doubted being appropriate for the mission.  
  
It was late, anyway, to change anything.  
  
Alec kept his smile in place during the whole exchange of _"pleasantries_ , until Sebastian turned to him and patted him on the butt.  
  
"Why don't you go around and play with the other children, Alec? We adults have a lot to discuss here".  
  
Alec would have gladly killed him, right there. Sebastian was just a couple of years his senior. But he drifted away, like the good toy boy he was supposed to be, a sweet smile faked on his face.  
  
He wandered around with a glass of champagne in his hands, almost untouched, changing it when it started to warm, exchange polite nonsense with other young to whom he had nothing in common and nothing to say.  
  
6 months ago, this party would have been torture for him. Now… it was torture, yes, but a tad more tolerable. At least he could handle himself with small talk.  
  
He was about to change his semi-empty flute from a waiter's plate when his hand crashed with another one. His eyes have been wandering the hall and he hadn't been paying attention, but he turned quickly.  
  
"Sorry", one of the pets said, flushing, a pretty blonde girl with curls framing her face, "I didn't see you".  
  
"I am the one who should be sorry", Alec said, offering one of the cups with a smile, and taking another one for himself, "I was distracted".  
  
"Thanks. Yes, there is too much to see!", the girl said, with eyes fixed on Alec's face, smiling.  
  
Alec sighed to himself. Not only because the girl was about to be disappointed when he told her (plainly, straightforward, the only way he knew) that he wasn't interested. But because he knew the night would only turn wilder as the alcohol flooded free and business got settled; then there'd come the time to forget about inhibitions and start playing with their "toys".  
  
Alec wasn't specially looking forward to that moment, really.  
  
"Who have you come with?", he asked. He didn't feel bad about asking, since he had been asked the same question several times, by toys and guests.  
  
"Imogen Herondale", the girl said, with an undertone Alec identified as respect, tinged with sorrow.  
  
"She is a very important woman, I've been told".  
  
"Oh, yes, she is! You should see her house!", the girl spoke with more heat. "Three floors, and at least 30 rooms! I still get lost sometimes".  
  
"Do you live with her?"  
  
That was interesting. The toys were supposed to be unrelated to the guest, that's to say, "new and unspoiled". There was no breaking the rules, under penalty of expulsion from that exclusive club. But Imogen Herondale felt powerful enough, it seemed, to disregard that one rule.  
  
The girl seemed to remember that she wasn't supposed to say anything about it.  
  
"No! No, no, I just…", her face had turned crimson, and Alec was afraid she would collapse.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, I won't say anything. I think we… toys… should support each other. It isn't easy for me to be in this kind of party either", he told her, with his most charming smile.  
  
She seemed to relax a bit.  
  
"It's just that… I've only been living with her and her daughter for two months. Well, not really in their house, but in a cottage they have near the main house", the girl explained. "It was her goddaughter, Aline, who is living with her, the one that let me in and gave me a tour. And when Ms. Herondale isn't at home, we talk a lot. She is the nicest person I've ever met!", her eyes sparkling for the first time.  
  
Well, maybe Helen was at the party with Imogen, but Helen's heart was obviously with someone else. Alec felt sorry for her. Being the lover of that powerful woman, but loving her protégée.  
  
And at least that meant he wasn't actually going to disappoint the girl, as he thought before. She clearly wasn't into men.  
  
He found himself liking that young woman a bit more.  
  
"And you are here with…", Helen was clearly willing to change subjects.  
  
"Sebastian Morgensten", Alec explained, tilting his head toward the man, who was kept being retained by a couple of elder men with rounded middles.  
  
Alec couldn't be more grateful for that. He was keeping track of Magnus' movements.  
  
"Do you know who that man is?", Alec asked Helen, discreetly pointing at Magnus. He had to fake ignorance, and who better than with Imogen's toy.  
  
"Oh, the magnificent Magnus Bane! He is a super-rich, super-important, super-special tycoon in real-state business and whatnot", Helen offered, again excited. "He's been at Ms. Herondale's a couple of times. I think he has the most wonderful wardrobe!"  
  
There was no doubt about that, Alec agreed. The man stood out like a fireworks in a starry night. A blur of color among all that black and white.  
  
Alec wondered lazily who would be his hook up for the night. Magnus didn't seem particularly attached to any of the toys in the hall.  
  
"And do you know who has he brought with him?", Alec asked nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm not sure… I think he hasn't brought anyone. I've heard Ms. Herondale saying something about breaking the rules... She didn't seem satisfied, but maybe I'm wrong, because they've been chatting fine the whole night".  
  
Helen didn’t have any problem at being left alone for as much time as Imogen chose, Alec thought.  
  
Well, the same could be said about Alec.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted promptly by a man in his sixties, bald and quite flabby, who took Alec's arm unceremoniously and turned him towards him.  
  
"Well, it seems that that little scoundrel of Sebastian has decided to taste the other side of the cake", he crackled at his own joke, as he raked Alec with his eyes.  
  
"As he said, he's just widening his horizons", Alec answered, stopping a tremor in his spine.  
  
This man looked dangerously as his previous Five Class [1]. The one that hurt him. Badly. Alec knew he wasn’t him, but the memory he evoked was instant and painful. He found difficult to keep his smile in place.>  
  
"Sebastian seems to have forgotten about you, pet", the man was saying, waving an arm around Alec's waist. Alec could smell the alcohol in his breath. "As soon as he sets you free, I'm thinking about taking you to that alcove and having a bit of fun. If someone asks you, remember it was me who got you first". His hand groped Alec's butt shamelessly.  
  
Alec swallowed, incapable of saying anything, frozen.  
  
"Actually, Sir, if you pardon my interrupting", Aline cut in, "Alec has just told me how he'd been asked a while ago".  
  
The little mink didn't even flush at her lie.  
  
The elder man frowned heavily.  
  
"By whom, may I ask?", he asked, looking intently at Alec.  
  
"Oh, I don't know his name, really", Alec awakened from his stupor quickly. "I just know he's wearing a tux and a golden chain clock, and has grey hair."  
  
So many of the guests fitted that description that Alec felt no danger in saying this.  
  
"Hum. Maybe next time", the bald man said. "What agency do you work for, again?".  
  
"Models in arms", Alec answered, equally unfazed with his lie.  
  
The man gave a last pat to Alec's butt and went away.  
  
"Thanks", he murmured to Helen as soon as they were alone.  
  
"You're welcome. You didn't look thrilled at the prospect of winding out with that man.", she said with a sad little smile.  
  
Alec suppressed a shiver.  
  
"It's not really him… It's more like a bad memory, really. Again, thanks".  
  
" I too agree we should support each other, but most of the other… toys", she said with utter disdain, "I don't think they believe in such an alliance".  
  
"Better few and good, than many and bad".  
  
Helen's grin was resplendent.  
  
"Exactly!".  
  
"Errr… Helen, I'm going to go a moment to the restroom. Maybe we could meet there… I'd like to have your number. Just in case…"  
  
"Oh, Alec. I'm sorry, I don't… Listen, men don't make me…"  
  
"Nonono!!", he said in a rush. "I didn't want to imply… Actually, I'm gay, so… But I would really like to have you as a friend".  
  
"Oh, great! Fine then. Meet you there in five. You go first".  
  
They needed to keep the secrecy, as the toys weren't allowed any contact among them, except for those little chats while waiting for their masters to finish the business part of the evening.  
  
After the exchange, Helen and Alec decided not to speak again during the venue, not wanting to risk a punishment from their masters.  
  
So Alec took another flute from a passing waiter, and resumed his tracking of "the magnificent Magnus Bane". Every time Alec had tried to get near Magnus, subtly, the man would move away to chat to another guest, oblivious of the younger man.  
  
It was annoying, really. Everybody had said that Magnus would latch on Alec immediately.  
  
All of this for nothing, thought Alec, down the road of despair. He felt a bit suffocated, and went to the tall French windows that led to a large balcony overlooking the gardens. He looked again towards Magnus' last position known.  
  
But he wasn’t there. Alec searched him among the guest. He couldn't see him.  
  
Alec started to panic. He forced some deep breath to calm himself. Surely Magnus had gone to the restroom too. He couldn't have left so soon, could he?  
  
Minutes passed, and still no clue about Magnus. Alec tried to convey this to Sebastian with his eyes, but the other man was in deep conversation with the pair of bankers, so he didn't see Alec's efforts.  
  
In fact, the pact was to take Alec there, and nothing more. Now Alec was on his own. And he had failed. Again.  
  
"What on Earth could that cup have done to you", a deep but velvety voice said next to his ear.  
  
Alec almost jumped. He turned lightly toward the sound, only to find the very same Magnus Bane he was focusing on. And so near that Alec could have kissed him.  
  
Alec dismissed the thought quickly. He blinked, confused, until Magnus lifted his hand to take the flute that Alec was grasping as if his life depended on it. Where the hell did Magnus came from? He didn't see him getting near.  
  
Alec flushed when he realized how tightly he was holding the crystal. Just then, Magnus's fingers grazed Alec's, and suddenly the room seemed much more heated.  
  
"I… mm… I'm not used to that much alcohol…", he stuttered. Great, Alec, that's how you'll impress him.  
  
Magnus seemed to consider this for a moment, a small smile on his lips.  
  
That near, Alec thought, the man was even more gorgeous than the photographs he'd been shown, or his first impression after arriving at the party, with his apparently delicate features enhanced by a perfect make-up. And his scent… A wave that went through Alec's body to his…  
  
_Stop, Alec._  
  
"I see", Magnus said. "Two sips from three flutes each. That is really a huge amount of alcohol. Maybe you should begin with something less aggressive". And he signaled to a waiter and asked him for two shots of …  
  
"I don't really… drink…", Alec tried to gather himself together. "Drink is bad for business", he stated, more firmly. He even managed a little smile.  
  
"Oh,yes, I forgot, this is a night for business, not for pleasure", Magnus smirked, turning towards the waiter and picking the two tiny glasses filled with a golden liquid. "Who would have thought, with so many beautiful faces in the same room".  
  
Magnus could have been referring to the rest of the toys, but he was staring at Alec, the corner of his lips upwards, without blink. Alec couldn't hide another blush. One would have thought, given that this was his second and more… profitable job, that he'd be used to compliments by now.  
  
It had nothing to do with words, actually. Magnus was looking at him with the same intensity than before, right in the eyes, as if Alec wasn't the tallest and more fit body in the room.  
  
"Some people here would say that business is their pleasure", Alec answered.  
  
"And some people here would say vice versa", Magnus retorted, widening his smile.  
  
Gods, but what a gorgeous smile was it.  
  
"Wasn't that the point?", Alec continued, calmer this time. "Mixing both extremes".  
  
"I'm afraid the only thing I'm mixing tonight is drinks", Magnus replied, lifting his glass. "To us", he toasted.  
  
Alec mimicked him, and tossed the liquid into his mouth. He started coughing right away.  
  
"Yes… it could o could not have some degrees more than the usual whiskey", Magnus conceded, not bothered in hiding his amusement.  
  
Alec cleared his throat and blinked back some unwanted tears.  
  
"Well… it definitely had some more degrees that the ones I drank before", he said.  
  
"Now that this is settled between us", Magnus accepted, moving graciously his jeweled hand, "what the hell is an angel like you doing with that devil of Sebastian Morgensten?"  
  
That was it, Alec thought. Not really about Alec, but Sebastian.  
  
"He hired me. As you can tell".  
  
"But he knows our rules. And you definitely don't fit in those", Magnus pointed.  
  
"I've been for a little time in this… business", Alec was on the verge of stuttering again, his face flushed again. "Apparently, Mr. Morgensten was surfing our catalog and… he chose me".  
  
"So you haven't met him before". It wasn't a question.  
  
"I have seen him in papers and magazines. Never in person."  
  
Magnus nodded as if approving that fact.  
  
"What's your agency?"  
  
"Beck and call".  
  
"Mmm. B &C. Then I'll suggest you to tell Martha, the manager, that Magnus Bane has encouraged you no to be hired anymore by… Mr. Morgensten".  
  
Alec achieved a surprised look on his face.  
  
"You are the magnificent Magnus Bane, then", he said, as if this was news to him.  
  
"Oh, came on, Alexander, are you going to pretend that you are the only one in this place who didn't know who I was?". For some reason, Magnus Bane seemed to find this extremely amusing, though he tried to suppress a grin.  
  
"There're a lot of rumors running wild tonight. I've been told that Mr. Bane was a man of stature and at least three men or women would be hanging from his arms. And I prefer to be called Alec, by the way".  
  
"Oh, THAT rumor. It is not a rumor, in fact. Just tonight I didn't feel like dragging so much entourage with me."  
  
"I didn't realize we toys were such a burden to you".  
  
Magnus looked at him with his face completely serious, but Alec thought he saw a glint of humor in those dark dark eyes.  
  
"There are so many things you don't realize", he said, the corners of his perfectly shaped mouth tugging upward.  
  
Alec felt offended.  
  
"Not everybody had the chance of being here willingly", he spat.  
  
"That's, unfortunately, true. One of the rules I most regret in this despicable club", the man said, a hint of heat under his perfect composure.  
  
Alec was really surprised at this.  
  
"Well, I hope then your obligations don't make you do anything you wouldn't have chosen. At least tonight", Magnus lifted his glass and sipped his drink. "If that disgusting toad of Leadencroft, or anyone like him, tries to steal your virtue without your approval again, tell them you're leaving with Samuel Jostein". He pointed with his chin to a man who fitted exactly Alec's description from before. "He'll be willing to confirm your… 'joint venture' for the night". Again, that little smirk and a wink from his dark eye.  
  
Alec was speechless, at that point. How the hell did Magnus know…?  
  
"And remember what I've told you about Morgensten. For you own good. Alexander", Magnus said, before turning and leaving him alone.  
  
Alec wouldn't talk to him again that night.  
  
  
  


[1]Five Class: one of the levels in which the services of the escort's company Alec's working with is divided. Explained in the next chapter.


	2. The waiting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec thinks their plan for luring Magnus Bane hasn't worked. 
> 
> Will that be true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to those readers who have encouraged me to update my little ff, here you are! I hope it'll still be enticing. Things are getting hotter! :-)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

  
  
Alec didn't have news for 3 weeks.

He believed the whole plan was a failure. He hadn't impressed the magnificent Magnus Bane. His smile and eyes weren't enough attractive for a man who could have anything in the world. It was stupid of Alec to have been led to think otherwise.

_Stupid, stupid._

Now he wouldn't be able to get his parents' land back.

And though every week was more and more hard to do his job in B&C, he knew he wasn't leaving it any time soon.

Sometimes he just wanted to throw everything through the window. 

Izzy, however, was hopeful.

"Big bro, he was the one who approached you", she used to remind him. "He didn't have to, but he did. And if he looked at you the way you told me he did… and I couldn't fathom why he wouldn't… then he IS into you. And he helped you out of the whole orgy that party turned into! And you know, Jace agrees with me. You just need to have a little more patience".

Alec scoffed, chopping some vegetables for the salad. Cooking relaxed him, and it was good to feed his sister properly, after all her hard work studying.

"But he must be a busy man, with what all these companies around the world require from him, and his social life… He simply has had no time to call for you", Izzy kept talking animatedly. 

"Exactly my point, Izzy. Why'd he call an escort when he could have whoever he wanted? You should have seen him! He is… "

Alec was at loss for words.

"He is what, bro?", asked Izzy in a low tone, watching him fixedly.

"I don't know… Sparkling. Brilliant. Smart". Alec gave a last thump on the carrot, frustrated with himself.

"You are all of this and more, Alec. If only you believed in yourself…", she murmured, her eyes sad, her content façade dropping.

Alec gave her a pointed look.

"Ok, maybe not sparkling, but you are intelligent, and funny, and caring, and…", Izzy's voice was escalating.

"Enough, Izz", he stopped her dryly. "I know exactly what I am".

He collected the chopped vegetables and put them in a bowl to wash them.

"If only you'd let me stop my studies and look for a job…", she insisted for the umpteenth time.  
"It would only be a couple of years, and meanwhile you could leave that horrible agency for good, and…"

Alec repressed a sigh.

"Izz, we've been through this over and over again. It wouldn't work. You tried a career as a model, and as beautiful as you are, there are more girls willing to spread their legs to get a chance at a movie or a fashion show. One of us putting out is enough, I think. Anything else without a degree won't earn us enough money. And there's Max's boarding school to consider. I won't take him out of if to make him live in this… hole". 

Alec threw the knife angrily on the ragged counter of their tiny kitchen.

Izzy went to him and held him tight from behind.

"Everything will be all right ", she whispered. "I have a hunch. Everything will be all right ".

"I hate that sentence. It's usually such a lie".

Izzy just held him tighter.

Alec didn't turn but put his hands over hers, on his stomach. He closed his eyes when he noted that the back of his t-shirt was getting wet. He wouldn't embarrass her more by turning to hug her.

Izzy was not among those who cried. 

**************

Next day, Friday, he was helping cleaning the table of operations at the vet clinic where he worked as a part-time job in the mornings. A labrador retriever had been attacked by a pitbull and they had barely managed to save its life. Alec was tired, but happy for the dog. He loved dogs. Actually, he loved all kind of animals. 

That's why he'd wanted to become a vet. He only needed to complete his thesis and he'd get his degree. But for that he needed time… and money.

Alec considered himself lucky for being able to work as an assistant at his college friend Elias' vet clinic.

He went to his locker to get a clean t-shirt and looked at his "other" phone, the one he had gotten from B&C. Usually, the tasks were given on Thursday at most, so he had thought that this weekend he could rest and forget about the agency.

Maybe a marathon of action movies would help him forget about his failed mission on Magnus.

But there it was. The coded message from B&C. Alec sighed. Nobody would force him to accept the task, which was explained to him when he joined the agency, but he knew he would be less considered if he started rejecting jobs. So…

He went outside the clinic and called the agency.

"97", he said to the receptionist. It was his personal code. His call was immediately transferred and he was surprised when he heard Martha Lovelace's voice. He had never spoken to the manager, apart from the day he joined the agency.

"Oh, hello, Alec, I am so sorry to call in such short notice, but we have had a special request for you. And he is not someone I could dismiss lightly".

"All right". Ok seemed wrong when talking to someone so cultivated as Martha Lovelace. "It's no problem".

"I have already sent the file to your email", she said. Efficiently, as usual., "And Alec… please…"

Please? Martha Lovelace saying please to a number in her agency?

"… don't fail the agency. This is not a member of our club but we will love to have him amongst our clients. Do your best, will you, dear? I will keep in mind your part in this operation."

Alec felt a little panic, his mind running.

"Of course, Ms. Lovelace", he said, with steady voice. "I have never failed you. I will not fail this one".

Alec could have sworn he heard her sigh.

"I know, dear. Just… be at your best". And with that, she hung up.

Alec sighed. No rest for the good people, apparently. He was staring at the phone, when he heard a musical voice.

"Alec! Hi! Long time no see!"

He looked up and saw Clary Fairchild, the pretty redheaded that had his skirt-chaser of a friend Jace on tenterhooks.

An affectionate smile spread on Alec's face.

"Hi, Clary! True, I've been busy lately. How are you?"

"Oh, fine, we're working on this new blog about all the things those huge companies are hiding from the public eye. The NY Young Reporter is allowing us their web page for a link, and we're soooo excited! Aren't we, Simon?"

Simon, her best friend from childhood, and possibly one of the clumsiest people Alec had ever met, was trying to lock the door to their office.

"Oh, hi, Alec. Yes, we're really nervous… C'mon, door, not again!", he grunted at the door.  
Clary took the keys from Simon's hands and locked it effortlessly with a smile.

"How can a man so brilliant with a laptop be such a calamity with his hands", she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Simon flushed violently.

"I swear this door has something against me", he muttered.

"It's because you're not being nice to it", Clary said, hanging her bag across her shoulders.

"Really? Does it work?"

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Sure", he said to the boy, "mine was a bitch until I started calling it 'love'. Try it sometime".

Clary giggled, and Simon looked suspiciously from one to another.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not, Simon", Clary said, bumping her thin shoulder against Simon. Simon staggered.

"You should come to the gym with me sometimes, Simon", Alec said. "It would do you good. Carrying all that stuff in your bag… it must be heavy". He didn't really want to embarrass the other boy, but seeing how easily tiny Clary could throw him off balance… It was unsettling.

Simon looked at his bag, where he carried his laptop and an assorted bunch of tools.

"No, thanks. I'm used to it now, it really doesn't weight that much", he mused. "Besides, so much testosterone would choke me. And what if some man looked at me and tried to hit on me or…".

"You do realize I'm gay, don't you", Alec said, amused.

"Oh…". After realizing what he had just said, Simon opened his eyes to a point it should be painful, Alec thought. "Sorry, I'm so sorry, Alec, I didn't mean… Of course you wouldn't… I mean…"

"Simon, shut up, we know what you meant, as we also know your brilliant mind and your mouth are somehow disconnected from each other", Clay laughed. "Alec, we were going to Taki's to have some fries and burgers. Want to join?"

Alec suppressed a sigh. There was nothing more that he'd like than hanging out with these two nerds for a while, maybe if he called Izzy she could come…

But not tonight. Tonight he had to work.

His 'other work'.

"I'd love that, guys, but I can't. I… I have to be in some other place tonight", he said.

Dammit. He always found it hard to lie to his friends.

"Oh my god. You have a date!", Clary screamed.

"No, no…"

"Oh, come on, don't be shy, tell us everything, man!", Simon gave him what could pass as a bump on Alec's bicep.

Alec frowned at him.

"It's not really a date, it's just… more like an appointment… nothing to be excited about".

"But it's with a man, isn't it? So, it's a date!", Simon insisted. "You have to tell us everything, man, you've been too long without…"

"Simon, now is the right time to keep that big pie hole Mother Nature has given you shut up", Clary made him stop talking with a sweet smile.

Alec was grateful. Clary was usually so understanding and perceptive, that it was sometimes a bit scary.

"Ok, guys, I must be going. Glad to see you. Even you, Simon", he added, turning around to come into the clinic again. "Maybe one of these days we could have dinner at my place. My sister is going to finish her finals soon, so she'll be able to join us. She's been looking forward to meeting you."

"Great. Let's do that!", Clary waved her little hand as she started walking to the underground entry.

"And have fun tonight in your non-date!", Simon added, before being dragged away by Clary.

Alec rolled his eyes, smiling. He swore, no one made him roll his eyes as much as that kid did.

Then he sighed again. Time to face reality.

Having finished his work for that day at the clinic, Alec said goodbye to his mates there, and almost run home. 

If he was going for a good prize that same night, he must be prepared. Izzy had helped him to understand how the body needed to be cared for. And in this kind of job, where your body is your tool, you had to be in the fine of the forms.

He started a bath, pouring some smelling salts in the water. Meanwhile, he checked his email account. 

The coded message was there, as usual: "Hotel Longmire. 22:00 h. Room 756. Class Five".

Nothing else. 

Alec frowned. Usually the name of the client was part of the information given. Usually, also, the name was false, but anyway…

Class Five. Only the thought of it made Alec shiver. And not in a good way.

God, how he wished to be able to get out of B&C

He closed the laptop and went back to the bathroom. Time to clean-up.

Thanks to Izzy, he had learned how to make his hair soft, his skin delectable.

But, god, how much Alec hated the whole thing!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for comments, hints, advices... Everything will be gladly accepted! :-)
> 
> Again, thanks to my wonderful beta Nath and her invaluable help!


	3. ROOM 756

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is a short one, but important, I'd say. Things are about to get aflame! Who will be the one to burn? Keep reading if you want to know!

  


The hotel was elegant, luxurious even, but not at all gaudy. Alec stepped into it with the confidence of someone used to that kind of place. He had learned enough to know that this was the only way of not being stopped by any hotel manager.

That, and the fine clothes the agency always lent their boys for the job.

Alec tried to hide his nervousness. In his almost 7 months in "B&C", and given he only worked on weekends, he'd had 12 Class Five jobs.

Class One was talking. Rare as it seemed, some people just needed someone to talk to, to be listened to.

Class Two was going out. Just being the companion for an event, a meeting. Just a pretty face to be shown around.

Class Three implied more like a date. It could or could not turn into a Class Five. 

Class Four was any kind of sexual act that didn't imply penetration. Alec was usually fine with it, the job being what it was.

Class Five meant the client wanted just to fuck. Or being fucked. No meal involved. No talking (though could also be). In fact, Class Five meant "do what the client ask and don't complain".

Until this evening, Alec had had 1 really good Class Five, 6 acceptable Class Five, 3 boring Class Five, and 2 absolutely horrible Class Five.

You never know.

And there he was, skin-polished, looking like something out of a beauty magazine. 

And terrified. His last Class Five had been the worst, just two weeks before the party. Alec had been hurt for 8 days. The only thing that stopped him from going to a hospital was the shame he felt. And Izzy helped him by bringing him the medical supplies he'd requested.

After that, he'd been able to elude Five Class jobs, one way or another, which was no easy task.

Until now. When your boss calls you directly and asks you to do the deal, you couldn't possibly say no.

Alec took several deep breaths before knocking at the door of room 756. He looked nervously around. It was late, and nobody was seen in the corridor, for which he was grateful. He couldn't stand the curious looks people used to give him in those situations.

The door opened silently, and a short but burly young Hispanic man stood in the middle.

"Er.. I'm… I'm Alec".

The man stepped aside and let him in. He closed the door, and motioned for Alec to follow him. 

The suite was huge and sumptuous. It has a central lounge with several sumptuous-looking couches around the room. An enormous fireplace almost filled one of the walls. It was unlit; early June wasn’t that cold. Three doors, all of them were closed, led to different rooms.

The Hispanic man went directly toward one of the doors. He knocked softly, seemed to listen, and opened the door.

"He's here".

He listened some more (Alec couldn't hear any of it), nodded, and turned to Alec, who stood in the middle of the living room, a beautiful and a bit anxious statue dressed in a dark grey suit.

"You can come in", the man said.

Alec walked to the door, but when he was about to cross it, the man stopped him by putting him a hand on the chest. He was stronger than what Alec thought.

"You hurt him, I hurt you. Get it?"

Alec frowned, clearly assessing those words as the threat they were.

"I have no desire of hurting nor getting hurt", he stated, looking firmly down at those menacing dark brown eyes.

The man let him go, following him with a dark look, as Alec entered the bedroom. Alec felt more at ease when the door closed after him.

Then he looked ahead. The bedroom was dimly lit, just a little lamp in the farthest nightstand. 

A king-size bed, with the comforter at the footboard, ready to be used. Alec tried not to stare at it.

And there was the client. Sitting in a plush armchair by large windows, his face in the shadows; Alec could only distinguish a tall fringe of hair over the head.

Then the man spoke:

"Alexander, don't stay there. Come near. I won't bite. Yet."

That silky voice. The lilt in that tone. The lightness, the smirk in that timbre.

Alec blinked, his throat going dry.

The plan had worked. 

Magnus Bane.

At last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one thing I'd like to point out. I don't relish on the idea of prostitution. I firmly believe it is one of the most horrible things that can happen to a person, because it taints their dignity as human beings. I also believe those human beings deserve a chance to get better lives.
> 
> I'm creating this little work of fiction to show how redemption can be achieved through love. It contains deeply troubled people who need to learn to love themselves, even in the worst of the situations. 
> 
> I just hope I'd be able to convey all those feelings!
> 
> And a last thing: thanks agains, Nath, for being the best beta I could ask for!


	4. CLASS FIVE (1st part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he knows who his client is, Alec needs to keep his head clear for what is about to come. Their whole plan (his, Jace's, General Morgensten's...) falls on his shoulders... and other parts of his body as well ;-). 
> 
> But his client won't make it easy!

 

Alec stepped into the room and walked until he was in front of his client.

"Mr. Bane?", he inquired, trying to sound surprised. It wasn't that hard, actually.  
  
"Why, yes, of course it's me. Who else were you expecting? Mr. Morgensten, perhaps?"

Was there a hint of something in his voice? Alec would say sarcasm perhaps, but it sounded a bit forced to him.

"I passed your advice to Ms. Lovelave", he deadpanned. It wasn't true, but still. "I never saw him again".

"Then I hope he made the most of his night at the party", there was a laugh in that voice, undoubtedly.

"I couldn't tell. He left the party with a petite blonde, and I went home afterwards", Alec explained with dull voice.

"What a shame. That man couldn't tell beauty even if it bit him in the ass", Magnus said, getting up.

Alec pressed his lips to contain a surprised laugh. But Magnus standing meant he was suddenly just in front of Alec. 

So near.

He could see his face now. His make-up seemed subdued, no doubt due to the hour. His clothes were plain, and by plain he meant a red silk shirt with golden embroidered threads decorating its arms and chest, and a pair of black trousers well fitted to his legs.

Alec couldn't help thinking that the man before him was indeed beautiful, with the soft make-up highlighting his features.

But he shouldn't let himself think that way. He kept his mouth closed and waited.

"Do you fancy anything, darling? Something to eat, maybe?"

"No, I.. err… I've already have dinner. Thank you, Sir", he added, late.

He didn't add that, being Class Five, dinner wasn't in the menu.

"A drink, then?" Magnus offered, walking to a nearby sideboard.

Alec thought this could delay the inevitable, so he accepted.

"I seem to recall that you are not a great adept to whiskey", Magnus was saying, while pouring a measure in a wide glass. "Would you prefer something else? I must tell you, I make wonderful cocktails".

"No… no, thanks, Sir. Whiskey is good. That other night… it was just strong", Alec stuttered, blushing. Damned fair skin!

"Mmmm. You'll find this one strong too, but probably better to your taste".

Alec made an effort and his hand didn't tremble when he accepted the drink. Point for him.

He took a sip, while Magnus stepped backwards and stared at him. From toe to head. From head to toe. And back again. Making Alec's guts do several somersaults.

At last Magnus settled again in his chair, so wide that two people could fit in it without being cramped.

"You're probably wondering why I didn't tell you beforehand that it was me the one who called for you".

"Not really. The client is in command, I didn't need to know."

"So you are not angry?"

Alec denied with his head, while doing a little grimace that he always did with his mouth that evoked a shrug. He sipped his drink. It was very good, with a subtle smokiness in its taste. 

"Good. I wouldn't for the world start this night with bad feelings between us", Magnus stated.

Alec kept his family history out of his head. Not easy, hearing those words. He felt proud of himself for keeping his hatred in check.

"So… what… er…", Alec chastised himself for being so clumsy with words. "How do you like…"

"Ah. Direct to the point. No more chatting, no more pleasantries…"

Alec flushed.

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Bane, I didn't mean… Of course, if you want… I'll be glad…", he fidgeted with his glass, frowning.

Had he misunderstood something? Class Five was the one required, wasn't it? Maybe Magnus…?

"No, you're right", Magnus cut his rambling drily. "That's why you're here anyway. That's why I called you".

Somewhere inside Alec's head a voice regretted the loss of the silky tone. This cold and detached voice was more businesslike, more like one would expect from a CEO in a Board of Directors. Which was exactly who Magnus Bane was, of course.

_Wrong step, Lightwood._ He needed to win him, not just be another unexceptional fling. He cursed himself.

"All right, then", said Magnus, sitting back in his chair. "Strip".  
  
Alec breathed deep, and shrugged off his jacket. He started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Slowly. He wasn't in a rush to get naked in front of this man. Though his look was making him more nervous than he'd like.

Alec let his shirt fall off his shoulders, and put it carefully on the same chair he'd placed his jacket. He thought he had heard Magnus hissing, but wasn't sure.

Well, Alec knew he had a good body. He trained hard to keep it toned. His sister (an expert in men) had said it so. And in the last 7 months, many men had repeated the same sentence. 

Why wouldn't Magnus Bane think the same?

Alec kicked off his shoes, not ever diverting his eyes from Magnus'. In the dim light he couldn't really tell their color, though he knew from the previous event that they were so dark that he could drown in them.

_Not going that alley_ , Alec said to himself. _Focus!_

He undid the button of his slacks, unzipped them and let them fall to the floor. Leisurely, he stepped out of them. Then, turning his back to Magnus, he bent down and picked them.

Now there wasn't any doubt. Magnus hissed. Alec bit a smug smile. He wanted the bastard to want him. Badly.

He wanted to fuck him so bad (not literally, though that would come too eventually).

Still with his back to Magnus, Alec hooked his thumbs in the elastic of his pants and slowly, so slowly, pushed them down his long legs. He stepped out of them and set them next to the rest of his clothes.

Taking a deep breath, then, he turned around.

Magnus was still as a statue. Only his eyes moved, roaming wildly Alec's body. And they kept going from Alec's groin to his chest.

Alec would have liked to say that all that staring was making him feel uncomfortable, but it would have been a lie. He was getting hard; that was something that had never happened to him before in this job. And Magnus could see it, much to Alec's chagrin.

At last Magnus licked his lips. He put down his drink, untouched, on the little table beside him, and motioned Alec to get nearer.

Alec complied.

Magnus patted with both hands the spaces next to his legs, on the chair.

Alec understood. He straddled Magnus, careful not to sit directly on him. Waiting for instructions.

So near. 

That position felt so deeply intimate, even though they weren't even touching. Alec pressed his lips together, trying to hold back a shiver. 

The young man would have never acknowledged it, but being naked practically on top of one of the most handsome men on Earth, who happened to be completely dressed, was an incredible turn-on.

Magnus was staring at Alec's face, but the younger man was keeping his eyes high. Magnus repressed a sigh, and returned his gaze to the wonder of flesh he had on his lap.

Magnus started soft. The tips of his fingers caressed Alec's skin. His neck. His collarbone. His well-defined shoulders and arms. His chest, oh, that chest with pecs like rocks and pointed pink nipples; oh, what Magnus could do to them.

His abs, a perfect six-pack that would have been the envy of Michelangelo's David.

Magnus dedicated the same care to Alec's thighs. So toned. So strong. The elder man could only imagine what those thighs could do pressed around his hips. 

He purposely avoided Alec's crotch. Alec was now breathing harder than normal under the light touches. Magnus didn't want to rush the party.

He licked his lips again, looking up, just to catch Alec gazing at him and fixing his eyes on them.  
It was the moment. Magnus sat back again, hands firm on Alec's hips. He murmured:

"Kiss me".

Alec didn't know what to do with his long arms. He didn't know if he was allowed to hold Magnus, or touch him. So he rested his hands in the arms of the chair, and bent toward the man.

So near.  
  
He could smell Magnus. There was something savage and fruity to his scent. Alec found himself wondering about the fragrances. He never put that much thought in colognes, which was a thing more for Izzy, but something about Magnus was disrupting his normal ways.

The taste of Magnus' mouth was intoxicating. Whiskey and… cherry? Probably his lips gloss. Those lips were soft and hard at the same time. Magnus parted Alec's lips with the feathery touch of his tongue. Alec opened himself without questioning, letting Magnus tongue have possession of his mouth, his teeth, his own tongue.

He forgot about the plan. About his family history. His hate.

Magnus' hands were everywhere on Alec's body, in a frenzy, and Alec couldn't think of anything else than the heat spreading like lava out of a volcano through his body.

Alec felt ravaged, one of Magnus' hands grabbed his ass, the other kept his hold of his scalp, and he couldn't feel anything wrong about it. 

Magnus' tongue fucked Alec's mouth like his cock would fuck Alec's asshole in a few moments. 

It shouldn't be that way. Alec had been forging his will to keep his mind clear, no matter what Magnus Bane would throw at him.

He was losing his self-control.

The younger man was so entranced by Magnus' mouth that, when Magnus teased Alec's hole with a finger, he jumped a little, breaking the kissing.

"Sorry", he said, not really knowing what he was sorry for. He looked up, breathing hard, trying to calm himself. The luxurious scent from Magnus was making that extremely difficult, though.

"Don't be", whispered Magnus, taking advantage of the wide exposure of Alec's neck, and latching himself to Alec's jugular vein.

Alec moaned. He was immediately a bit ashamed of it, but Magnus sucked with more strength and Alec moaned again, louder.

Magnus' lips sucking bruises in Alec's neck and shoulder, and his thumbs and indexes pinching his nipples, it was enough to drive the young man wild.

His cock was so hard that Alec believed that it could explode. And Magnus hadn't even touched him there yet. Alec grabbed the armchair with more strength, to support himself and not fall all over Magnus until he gave him permission to touch him.

But Magnus was still at Alec's neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of bites on his white skin. He went a bit down, rubbing his nose on the smattering of Alec's chest hair. Then, as he was sucking and licking the wide expanse of flesh, he grabbed Alec's shoulders from behind to keep steady.

_Oh_ , Alec thought through his dazed fog, while feeling the force in those hands and arms on him. _This man is stronger than he looks._

This managed to only make Alec harder. He needed to touch Magnus, to sink his nose in that soft hair and fill his lungs of the marvelous aroma that was pure Magnus.

The voice of the reason has left Alec's mind long time ago. He lifted a hand to Magnus' neck and pressed the man's face against his own chest. He lost all fear when the other man hummed in appreciation, without stopping the teasing on Alec's nipples with his mouth and fingers.

"You like this, Alexander", Magnus murmured against Alec's skin. "No. You LOVE it". 

And he latched again his sinful mouth on one of the already pebbled and swollen nipples.

Alec whimpered. That was a sound that had never, ever, escaped from his throat. But under Magnus' ministrations, it was a sound that burst out again and again from his lips.

At this point, Alec was rutting shamelessly against Magnus, who didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, he was starting to imitate the same movement.

Magnus grabbed Alec's neck and pulled him down for another searing kiss. Alec plastered his body against Magnus', needing the friction, the contact, roaming his hands over Magnus' shirt and even pulling the hem of it upwards. 

_Just to touch his skin a little_ , Alec's lost mind was muttering. _Just a stretch of that tanned skin would suffice._

At that point, Magnus stopped him, breaking the kiss. Alec looked at him confused, his eyes glazed with desire.

The elder man made Alec stand up, which he barely achieved, given the weak state of his knees. Alec watched dazedly how Magnus walked awkwardly to the bed, took something out of the nightstand drawer, and sat on the mattress.

"Come here, Alexander".

The velvety voice had returned. Alec had never been happier of hearing his full name. He but launched himself over Magnus, all dignity lost.

Only desire ruling.

Alec straddled Magnus again , but suddenly, under the soft light of the lamp, he felt shy. 

He shouldn't. Magnus was looking at him with something close to adoration. His hands went through all the places already trodden on Alec's body, and the younger man rocked his head and back at the blissful sensation.

And then Magnus touched him between his legs. 

Just a caress.

A hint of nail over the oh so soft skin.

A light scratch over the slit of the head.

Alec went wild. He grabbed Magnus' neck and devoured his mouth, like an castaway who needed Magnus' lips to survive.

And perhaps that was the only truth Alec knew at that moment.

Magnus responded to his fire with the same intensity, but when Alec started rutting again, he broke the kiss. Alec grunted, frustrated, and followed Magnus' lips trying to reach them again without success.

"Eager, aren't we", Magnus' smile was amusing. 

He opened the little package with his teeth, and Alec flushed even more. He felt again clumsy and inexperienced. Was he so engrossed in sex with Magnus that he even forgot about protection?

But he stopped thinking when Magnus' long, dexterous fingers slipped the condom over Alec length, the sensation almost, _almost_ , unbearable. 

Did Magnus want Alec to do him?

No time to think. Alec was pulled down again for more kissing, and his mind was blown again. He didn't even notice when Magnus slicked his fingers and started to enter Alec with his middle one. 

Alec moaned in Magnus' mouth, feeling more than seeing the elder man's smile.

The second finger granted them a involuntary groan from Alec's throat.

Both fingers started a search, pulling in and out of Alec. He tried to follow their movements with his own body, but Magnus stopped him, with one firm hand on his ass.

When Magnus reached Alec's prostate, the young man arched backward, giving Magnus total access to his neck again, which he attacked with wild frenzy.

Soon Alec was fucking himself on the three fingers that Magnus had buried in his body. Each stroke of those skillful fingers went right at Alec's soft point. He heard all the sounds he was making and didn't recognize his own voice. He was past that.

But Magnus didn't stop there. Willing his free hand to abandon Alec's perfectly rounded and firm ass, he started stroking Alec's cock, keeping a steady pace with the fingering. Peppering endless kisses along Alec's jaw and neck.

Sometimes Magnus would slow down both movements, electing a sob from Alec, his face hidden in Magnus' neck, his fingers gripping the other man's shoulders so hard that they would probably leave bruises. Then Magnus would restart his torturous ministrations, reigniting the fire in Alec's core. 

Once.

Twice.

Again.

Again.

Alec knew for sure that he wouldn't survive that night.

But he did. When he finally was allowed to come, he was resting his whole body, heavy as it was, on Magnus, incapable of supporting himself anymore. 

The elder man held him through his climax, as if Alec didn't weight a thing, wiping a stray tear from Alec's cheek, and eventually he let him rest on the bed, taking the condom out of Alec's spent cock and throwing it to the nearer bin.

"We wouldn't want to trash this splendid attire, wouldn't we", Magnus said nonchalantly, as if the obvious bulge in his pants wasn't giving him hell.

"Thanks", said Alec, when he could finally find his voice, trembling and foreign. "But you haven't… I mean, do you want me to…"

"Shhh, darling. Rest now. In ten minutes I'm going to demand you to undress me. And after that, I'm going to fuck you properly. So make the best of your resting time, Alexander".

All this with that soft silky voice of his. Alec thought he wouldn't be near ready enough to do what he was asking; no, demanding. 

But as Magnus kept running his fingers on Alec's chest and abs, as if he wanted to memorize them, Alec sensed the fire in his inside starting to grow again. No, he thought, it's too soon, I can't… 

But there it was, that invading hunger again.

Alec closed his eyes for a moment, trying to refocus his mind on his hidden agenda. He needed Magnus to believe that he was special. That he was what Magnus needed; wanted; was lacking. He had to do it right. Whatever was that Magnus asked, or demanded, from him, Alec would give in to him without hesitation. 

Until the right moment would come. Then he would show him his true motivations. And hopefully, he would see then the magnificent Magnus Bane crumbling down.

Meanwhile, he'd do everything in his power to get under the skin of this cursed man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... who do you think it will win this war of bodies? 
> 
> And... what is that plan in which Alec is involved into? Bets are allowed! ;-)
> 
> As always, thanks to my lovely Nath for being the best beta in the world!


	5. CLASS FIVE (2nd part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is not over, as Magnus had warned Alec. 
> 
> This chapter is short but it shows how intense things are going to be between these two conflicted men.

After the ten minutes' reprieve, Alec reverently undressed his client, taking his time, folding his clothes carefully, kissing every piece of skin revealed, caressing those naturally tanned muscles that, what a surprise for Alec, were under the fine clothes. 

_The man looked like a bronze warrior from a Latin culture._

And he was oh so beautifully erected! 

Once naked, Magnus made Alec settle over the pillows, placing one under the small part of Alec's back to give them more leverage. As the elder man slipped a condom on, Alec couldn't stop looking in awe at his cock, so gorgeous and long that Alec was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold it whole. He licked his lips

Reaching Alec's butt, Magnus squeezed hard, provoking soft gasps from the younger man that made (almost, just almost) lose Magnus' hard-won self-control. He told himself to remember to not thrust his fingers immediately into the younger man, since he wasn't still prepped enough still and that maybe he didn't (though hopefully he did) like things rough.

So Magnus took the lube and made sure to get Alec ready, incessantly and endlessly, adding more bruises to Alec's skin, sucking, licking, kissing him, until Alec cried he couldn't stand it anymore.

Magnus settled then between Alec's bent legs, took his own cock, and guided himself into Alec's entrance.

It was a mixture of torture and bliss at the same time. For the both of them.

Magnus took his time, letting Alec adjust to his cock. In and out again, an inch at time. Placing one hand on Alec's hips to prevent him from moving. Watching the young man writhe and pant under him. Forcing himself to go slowly, his arms trembling around the younger man, holding his weight, reining his instincts in.

At last Magnus bottomed and stayed still for a moment, their bodies flushed, not even an inch apart, Alec's cock trapped in the middle. Alec was breathing heavily, a lock of hair plastered to his forehead. So tall, so strong. 

So devastated in that very moment. All thanks to Magnus.

"God, you're so tight", mused Magnus, spellboud, as Alec's warmth enveloped him. 

And the younger man responded with a strangled moan, clawing the tips of his fingers in Magnus' shoulders, a beautiful flush spreading from his face to his chest, his eyes half-closed. His hole squeezed around Magnus' cock in a spasm, making him gasp in pleasure.

_Hold down, Magnus. Hold down._

Magnus had never seen anything more beautiful. He could have been like this, buried in Alec, for the whole eternity.

But then Alec lifted his head and bit Magnus' shoulder. Leaving marks. Drawing a tiny amount of blood. Racking his nails through Magnus' back.

Making Magnus combust. 

He started to push wildly, erratically, until he found a rhythm that made Alec squirm under his body. He knew exactly when he'd hit Alec's prostate, because Alec's noises turned from grunts and gasps to a whine that Magnus immediately found addictive. 

Magnus saw that Alec had pressed his lips together, probably trying not to embarrass himself more than he already thought he did.

"Darling", he murmured brushing lightly with his lips Alec's ear, "don't refrain yourself. I want to hear you".

And he accompanied his word with a thrust especially aimed to make the other man cry.

And oh, how Alec cried. He dropped his head on the pillow and let out a load moan that reverberated in the bedroom. 

More thrusts, each of them equally well-aimed. More moans, each of them louder than the ones before.

Magnus took one of Alec's bent knees and pulled it upward, next to his shoulders, giving him a new angle to thrust into that made Alec open his eyes in bliss. Blessed be Alec's elasticity, Magnus thought in marvel.

They locked eyes, as Magnus moved inside Alec, frenzied as if this was their last day on Earth, the younger man adjusting the movement of his hips to meet Magnus'.

It was too much.

Magnus grabbed Alec's neck and pulled him into a kiss that matched the rocking of their bodies. Alec tried, really tried to kiss him back, but he felt incapable of commanding his mouth, he only managed to utter those sounds that coursed through Magnus' veins like bolts.

So, Magnus dragged his lips over Alec's chin, then his jaw, till he reached his earlobe, and kissed and bit the tender flesh, and the delicate skin under it. Making Alec whimper again. Magnus decided then that his life goal could be to get Alec utter that delicious sound once and again. So he sucked there again.

Alec, then, threw his other leg over Magnus' hips, in an attempt to draw the other man even closer. Oh, Magnus had been right, the strength in those thighs was amazing, as he felt himself buried a little more in Alec. 

He moved faster, harder, his lips not leaving Alec's neck. 

"Magnus, I'm.. mmmm… I'm… ", Alec wouldn't for his life be able to end the sentence, but Magnus understood him easily.

"Are you going to come, Alexander?", he purred.

Alec opened his eyes barely a line. Magnus had purred? And this made him think a bit clearer. He was doing a job, after all.

"Unless you… you don't want me to… now…", he tried to convey, his mind too gone. Though if Magnus actually told him not to come, Alec wasn't sure if he'd be able to comply…

"Oh, my dear boy, of course I want you to come", Magnus assured him, with his velvety voice an octave lower. "I want you to come so hard that you'll never forget the day Magnus Bane was inside your body and made. You. Forget. EVERYTHING.ELSE."

And he accentuated each words with a thrust, each one more forceful than the previous one. Each one erasing the clarity in Alec's mind a bit more. Each one unfurling the knot of heat that threatened to consume them both.

Alec came with a cry of heavenly agony, his cock untouched, his arms holding Magnus so hard that, had he been able to think straight, he'd been afraid of hurting him. And risking so the wrath of Magnus' Hispanic assistant.

But Magnus didn't break. He held Alec through his climax, thrusting and pounding merciless the other man onto the mattress, searching for his own release until he couldn't resist anymore and came too for what it seemed like an eternity.

It'd been too long since the last time. And it hadn't been even near that excellent.

They laid there, panting, Magnus over Alec, because when he tried to slid to his side, Alec held him tight. 

Magnus disposed of the condom and threw it towards the bin. Alec wondered how Magnus was able to score when he wasn't even able to lift a hand to push apart a lock of his dark hair from his eye. So Alec did it for him, and earned a small smile from the other man.

Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest, slowly listening to Alec's beating heart regaining s normal rhythm. His lover was unconsciously drawing small patterns in his back with a lazy finger, his eyes lost to the ceiling, his breathing a bit less labored.

It was strangely comforting, lying in the arms of this man. A man who, Magnus already knew, had reasons to hate him so deeply.

With an effort, Magnus sat straight, leaving the warmth of Alec's embrace, earning him a confused look from the younger man.

"Err… do you want me… you want me to go now?", Alec asked in a whisper, whether it was for lack of strength or shyness, he didn't know.

Magnus stared at him with a strange look in his eyes. Alec tried to sit back, but the other man stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"I seem to recall that I ordered a Five Class service, and that includes a whole night", he said, with one of his typical smirks. "And I plan to take full advantage of that service, giving the night has just begun. Now just stay still for a moment".

And with that, Magnus walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

Alec swallowed hard. That would imply…

Oh my God.

For the second time, he wasn't sure if he was going to survive that night.

***************

Alec heard water running, but not the shower nor the bath. Soon after, Magnus came back with a wet towel. Having cleaned himself, he went to sit next to Alec.

"Allow me", he said. And Alec watched fascinated how this powerful man, now naked not only in body as well as his face, now free of make-up, cleaning him the cum that he had ejected over his stomach, chest and legs.

He was extra-careful with Alec's tender bits, noticing the soft wince Alec did when the towel grazed his abused hole.

"Thank you, Mr. Bane", Alec mused, when Magnus eventually left the towel on the nightstand.

"You're welcome, Alexander. And please, I think it's time you call me Magnus; you've already called me by my name, though admittedly under somehow strenuous circumstances", Magnus smirked, looking at his eyes. "Now, on your stomach".

Alec turned around on the bed, a bit confused. His cock ached a tad when pressed against the mattress, and he wiggled a little trying to be more comfortable.

"Still now, Alexander", Magnus ordered, uncapping a little bottle. The aroma of lilacs filled the room. He coated a finger with a white thick fluid. "Look at me, darling".

Alec complied, feeling strangely bashful under the stare of the other man.

"This ", Magnus moved the little bottle in front of Alec's eyes, "is an ointment created in one of my companies. It's wonderful for soreness. So", he put his coated finger above Alec's reddened hole, "I'm going to apply a little on you. It'll be a bit cold at the beginning, but it's nothing you can't stand, I guess". He smiled, and started to rub the fluid on Alec's sore spot.

Alec flushed violently, blinked a couple of times at the sensation, but didn't divert his gaze. 

_Holy cow. It was cold but it felt incredibly good._

They both stared at each other, as Magnus rubbed so softly the ointment. If Alec hadn't been so spent by now, he'd have sworn he could get hard again just by that light touch, and the look in Magnus' eyes.

Eventually Magnus stopped, got up, and went to the bathroom again, to wash his hands.

"I'll leave the bottle with you", he said, coming out of the bathroom and climbing on the bed, "just in case you need it later. And it'd probably be a good idea to sleep a while. If you want, of course. Because I for sure need a nap!"

Alec watched mesmerized how the other man got took the hem of the black silk sheets and covered both of them. He probably was bewitched. That was the only explanation.

Not because Magnus moved with the grace of a dancer, or because the dim light reflected on his toned skin and created dark drawings in those taut muscles.

Not because his eyes had seemed to glow with an eerie green-yellowish light when he came moments ago.

Not because of the way he was smiling softly at him when he laid his head in one of the fluffy pillows.

"Are you going to stare at me while I sleep, Alexander? I'll have you know that this could be considered creepy by some people", Magnus joked.

Alec felt his face reddened, diverting his gaze immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean… Sorry".

"It's all right. I'm not one of these people. You can stare at me all that you want". Magnus hid a yawn. "Just don't kill me when I'm sleeping".

Alec slid downward, under the sheets, laying on his side, looking at Magnus. 

How his eyelashes grazed his cheeks when his eyes were closed.

How his lips seemed to purse, as if waiting for a kiss.

How his face relaxed and that made him look somehow younger than he was.

Alec closed his eyes and suppressed a groan.

He still was sticking to his own hidden agenda.

But God forgive him…

Alec swallow hard.

_How was he going to handle the fact that this had been the most incredible sex of his life?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you think this night is going to end!
> 
> And again, thanks to my lovely Nath for being the best beta in the world! My mistakes, only mine, I assure you.


	6. The morning after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the night has ended, and the "service" is over. But Magnus is not ready to let Alec go. And Alec is still doing his job... or isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely grateful for all your comments and support. You don't know how much they mean to me, and how you all encourage me to keep writing. My head is swirming with more and more turning points! :-))).

CHAPTER 6: THE MORNING AFTER.

 

Dawn was slowly tinging the windows with its rosy light when Alec woke up, sensing Magnus stir too.

They had moved a bit closer. Not enough to be tangled in each other. Not because they needed their body heat to feel warmer. Not because they felt safer in each other arms. 

No, those surely weren't the reason their bodies were almost grazing each other.

But Magnus hair was tickling Alec' chin now, he could feel Magnus' breath in his collarbone.

"Good morning, Alexander", he heard Magnus say, still with his eyes closed, a light smile on his lips.

"Good morning, Magnus". Alec nosed Magnus' hair, marveling at the wonderful aroma that was Magnus, his sexed skin, his mussed hair. Hell, even his breath was good!

"Are you smelling me, Alexander?", Magnus grinned, still with eyes closed. He scooted to get closer to the other man, until he was practically on top of Alec.

"Uh huh", murmured Alec, holding the man in his arms. Nosing at Magnus' temple; his ear; his jaw.

"Mmmm", Magnus purred, making Alec open his own eyes. "A man could get used to be awakened like this".

_Time to get your move, Alec._

He moved a hand over Magnus hip, lightly, in case the other man wouldn't welcome the attention. 

_God, such a soft skin._

Magnus sighed, and Alec took this as a sign for encouragement. He caressed Magnus' back, up, down, up, down. Drawing circles and strange lines on the tanned skin of his sides. 

His hand grazed Magnus' ass, then moved towards his thigh. Up, down; up, down.

He felt Magnus shiver a little.

_Good._

Up the back, down the side.

"Alexander", mused Magnus, entranced, nipping at Alec's roughly bearded chin, "is there a purpose to all this wandering? Or you just want to drive me wild?"

"Would it be that bad?", Alec asked in a hushed tone, tilting Magnus' head up.

And he locked lips with Magnus, just a touch at first, more firmly when Magnus responded. Teasing him with his tongue until Magnus opened lazily his mouth and let Alec in.

Alec explored the warm cave with everything he had, grabbing Magnus' neck with his other hand, hooking Magnus' leg around his own waist.

And then he was just there, touching Magnus' sack with his slightly rough fingers.

Magnus moaned at the sensation, his mouth opening wide welcoming the intrusion of Alec's tongue.

Alec stroked Magnus' balls, just with the tips of his fingers. He explored leisurely the tender flesh, the soft tissues, the surface of his tight hole.

Magnus let him do, face tucked now in the crook of Alec's neck, trembling so lightly. When Alec cupped his balls with his big hand, he mused, his voice strangled:

"Oh, yes, that was your intention from the beginning, you little devil. To drive me wild".

Alec chuckled. There was a kind of pride in pleasuring so much another person.

"Do you want me to stop? Just say the word…"

Magnus grabbed the arm of that naughty hand and squeezed, tilting his head up and stared into those hazel eyes, darkened now.

"Don't. You. Dare."

So Alec felt free to let his hand wander over Magnus groin. His eyes never left Magnus, watching every move, every sigh, every sign from the other man, taking pleasure in seeing Magnus squirm beneath him. 

Learning him.

Magnus was so hard he thought he wouldn't last . He knew Alec was using his experience as a call boy. He knew this was just sex. He knew he himself could teach Alec one or two tricks.

But he chose not to think. Not in that moment. He let himself feel and drown in the heat that Alec's body was projecting.

"Touch me now", Magnus ordered, his voice barely a whisper.

"Your desires are orders to me", Alec smirked. 

And he took Magnus' cock in his hand. It was swollen, leaking pre-cum, so engorged that Alec was sure it hurt. Magnus' strangled gasp was another hint of that.

Alec moved trying to kiss his way downwards, leaving open-mouthed kisses all over Magnus neck and shoulder. But as soon as the elder man got wind of Alec's intentions, he stopped Alec and urged him back to his own arms.

"Stay here", he ordered, his voice coarse.

 _No blowjob then_ , Alec thought. _Change of plans._

So Alec laid back and returned his mouth to Magnus' jaw, feeling the soft fuzz in his cheeks and chin, leaving a wet trail with his tongue, drying it with his kissing lips; his left hand gripped Magnus' hair, tilting his head for a better angle for his kisses. The man hissed when he felt the pulling, but he didn't complain, just accepted the handling with a single gasp.

 _He likes it rough._

While ravishing the other man's neck, Alec used the thick liquid to coat Magnus' dick, making the friction easier, but not too much, given what he had just learned.

Alec teased the head of Magnus' cock with the tip of his own finger; then with one nail; then he pinched it softly, earning him a slightly louder gasp from the elder man.

Alec started to move his hand along Magnus' dick, delicately at first, stroking from the base to the tip in an almost tender manner; relishing in the way Magnus' breath hitched every time Alec got to the head.

Then, without previous notice, Alec gave a firm pull, harvesting a moan from the other man. Magnus grabbed Alec's bicep with a spasm, his mouth forming a perfect "O", eyes squeezed in a tight line.

_Oh, yes, you like this, Bane._

The pace Alec set from that moment onwards was brisk but controlled. Having climaxed twice the previous night, he could control himself better and dedicate every effort in pleasuring the man in his arms.

Magnus' cock had grown huge in Alec's hand. It pulsated with its own beat, wiping sex tears that Alec cleaned with his thumb every time he caressed its crown. Its owner had dropped his head forward and was panting in Alec's chest, his heart racing.

"Harder", he breathed, so low that Alec almost missed it.

Almost.

But he didn't. 

As he stroke Magnus' dick more vigorously, the elder man uttered a load moan, and bit one of Alec's nipple.

_Holy angel._

Alec was feeling himself going hard again, his cock pressing against Magnus' thigh.

"It seems that I'm not the only one affected by your wicked ways", the elder man said with a crooked voice, smiling against Alec's chest.

Alec took a deep breath, trying to regain control. 

_This is not for you, Lightwood!_

He moved his hand on Magnus even more vehemently, not trusting his voice to answer him.

And Magnus whimpered. The same sound Alec had uttered so many times the previous night. And exactly like Magnus did, Alec found the sound extremely enticing.

So he pulled with force, and Magnus whimpered every time.

And with every one of Magnus' moans, Alec got more and more excited. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to get to the end without coming, at that point.

But Magnus surprised him again.

"Wait", he whispered, stopping Alec's hand with one of his own. "Alexander, you need this too. Let's do it together".

And he took Alec's big hand and put both their cocks in it, keeping their eyes locked. Alec nodded, and started to move his hand again.

_Oh._

The friction was indescribable. 

_Oh._

They rocked their hips in unison, linked by a hand and their stares, their pleasure growing exponentially as their climax got nearer, until they couldn't breathe if not on the other's mouth. 

Until the waves that invaded and blinded them were gone, leaving them panting, exhausted and satiated. 

And for an oblivious moment, happy.

 

*******

 

Magnus rolled on his back, sighing, a satisfied expression on his face. The rosy light coming through the window gave him an almost ethereal halo, Alec thought. 

It wasn't fair, really. Nobody should look like Magnus did at that early hour.

It could've been because of all the sex they'd just had, of course.

Alec sat up, feeling his body heavy with tiredness, but it was a welcome one. He felt Magnus' eyes on him as he climbed down the bed and stepped into the bathroom.

The in-suite was quite big, with a long bathtub and a independent shower, double sink and a cubicle for the toilet. All in pink marble, which was a bit too much pink for Alec. It smelled expensive in every detail.

Looking at his own reflection on the mirror, he was shocked. His hair was completely disheveled, hi lips swollen and chapped. His neck and chest were marked with multiple bites and bruises. His biceps and thighs were equally marked. His skin seemed to glow with an internal luminosity.

_God, he looked as if he had just come out of a fight with a wild animal._

Oh, well, remembering the night, he might as well have. Magnus had actually gone on him with such force that it was a miracle to escape with just a few hickeys.

Alec washed his face and neck, and then he took a small towel and put it under the faucet. Stepping out of the bathroom, he climbed up the bed and went to sit next to Magnus, still spread on the bed like a well-fed cat, his eyes sleepy.

Oh, yes, the analogy fit well Magnus. His expression, his movements. All of it reminded him of a big feline. 

And he was watching now Alec as if he was one of his brand-new toys and Magnus couldn't decide how to play with it.

He let Alec wash the mess off his stomach and groin. For having such big hands, Alec was extremely delicate and thorough.

Magnus sighed, his smile becoming a grin.

"Definitively, this IS something I could get used to...", he purred. Alec lifted an eyebrow. "Alexander". Magnus finished the sentence with a smile, relishing in the way the name rolled off of his tongue and lips.

Alec diverted his gaze, suddenly bashful, and started cleaning himself, under Magnus' close scrutiny.

How was it possible that a man used to fuck other men for money could still feel shyness just after doing his job?

Alec left the towel on the nightstand and glanced at Magnus, who patted the mattress besides him.

"It's early yet", he murmured, stifling a yawn. "Let's try and sleep a bit more, shall we?"

Alec complied, feeling the pulling of the sleep. He lied on his back, listening to the soft sound of an exhausted and fast asleep Magnus by his side.

Oh, yes. A man could get used to this.

Sleep swept through him before he could dwell on this frightening thought.

 

************

 

When Alec woke up again, the morning light was pouring from the windows with all the strength of the late Spring. He didn't wear a watch, so he couldn't tell the exact hour, but he knew it was quite late for his taste.

The bed was cold by his side. Magnus had left a while ago, it seemed.

Alec sat up, looked around, and saw a note on the nightstand, just above a flat grey box. 

_"Have a shower and join me for breakfast. If you please, of course. MB"_ , the note said.

The box contained a pair of silk black pants. Alec's size.

_How did he…?_

Alec felt a smile tug at his lips. He should stop wondering how Magnus knew or did some things. He just had to accept it.

He got out the bed and went to the chair where he had placed his clothes the previous night. The chair was empty but for two cushions. 

His clothes were not in the closet either.

Sighting in defeat, Alec picked up the boxers and stepped into the bathroom.

On the marble counter, between both sinks, he found a box with all kind of toiletries. Unused. Expensive ones. It wasn't there when he got the towel, some hours ago.

Alec took his shower, enjoying the feeling of the water cascading on his tight shoulders and abused body. He dried briskly, and, after a brief moment of doubt, he applied himself the ointment that Magnus had given to him. He considered even applying some to his bruises, but didn't want Magnus to think he was hurt. 

Actually, the bruises didn't hurt. He had felt wanted before, he had had bruises before. 

But these bruises spoke another language. They were on his neck, above his vein, behind his ear; over his heart, his ribs. His inner thighs.

They spoke of tenderness and care. They made him feel something unexpected. 

Never before had he felt cherished while doing his job.

And he didn't know what to think of this strange feeling.

 

*****

 

So it was with no less than a little apprehension that Alec, freshly shaved, went out of the bedroom, to find Magnus sitting in front of a very well stocked table while speaking harshly through his phone.

"I told you, no business this weekend. Tell that guy Talbot I'll deal with the matter on Monday", he said, waving his free hand with a croissant perilously hanging from two ringed fingers. "No, Kaylie, don't! I won't talk to him even if he's in his death bed. If he doesn't like it, you can imply the deal is over. I'm going to hang up now. No more calls until Monday morning, dear!".

And he tossed the phone on the nearest couch, with a disgusted grim on his otherwise beautiful face.

Because, oh, he was looking wonderful this morning.

And he was only wearing a deep forest green robe that swept his ankles, with wide lapels open to reveal a smooth expanse of bronze chest.

"Alexander!", he greeted him with a grin, his voice completely different from the one he used at the phone. "My lovely Sleeping Beauty. You are finally awake! I was starting to think you needed one of my kisses to return to the world of the living. Come and have a seat!"

Alec sat, his face burning.

"I see you made good use of my gifts", Magnus smiled approvingly, looking unapologetically at Alec's new boxers . "Coffee? Tea? Juice? Brandy?"

Alec smiled.

"Coffee, please. A bit early for brandy, I would say".

"It depends on the time zone, darling", Magnus said unfazed, pouring him a cup of black coffee.

Alec wasn't even surprised that Magnus, apparently, knew that he took his coffee black, with no sugar.

"And, oh, you must try the French toast. It's delicious! Not as much as what I have in front of my eyes but quite", Magnus smirked, staring at Alec's naked chest.

He bit lasciviously the croissant he had in his hand, liking his fingers one by one, his eyes never leaving Alec's.

Making Alec flush again.

"No, I… I don't usually have much for breakfast", the young Lightwood managed to say, dropping his gaze to his coffee as if it was the most interesting thing in the room.

"Nonsense. Breakfast should be the most important meal of the day", Magnus waved his statement off, standing up immediately.

Alec found himself with a plate full of a variety of delicatessen that Magnus insisted he needed to try. And he also found out that he had quite an appetite.

"Hum, it seems we have a big hungry bear in the room", Magnus sat back in his chair, watching with pleasure how the other man ate the food he had just provided.

"Somehow I've had an extra work-out these last hours", Alec answered cheekily, between mouthfuls of savory bites-. It's just fair that I regain my strength.

Magnus' smile was too satisfied.

"Truly, we can call the night a tolerable one", he said, toying with a fork.

Alec looked at him, skeptically arching an eyebrow.

"Having stated so, I have a proposition to make, Alexander", Magnus said, unfazed. "Since this is my first free weekend in almost a month, I want to spend it doing only things I like".

Alec gazed at him under his eyelashes, sipping his coffee. Why was Magnus telling him that?

" I've just spoken to B&C. I want you to spend the weekend with me. If you approve, bien sure".

Alec was a bit confused.

"With you? As in…?"

"Yes. As in a Prime Service, yes", Magnus finished the sentence, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Wow, Alec thought. 

Prime Services were usually left to a minimum of '4 Stars'. Being '4 Stars' those B&C employees who had earned the renown through years and good grades in their jobs. New employees started being '1 Star'. Alec had just won his '2 Stars' status after the party when he met Magnus.

He shouldn't be asked for a Prime Service. But there it was, Magnus had just done that.

And a Prime Service meant a whole lot of money, for the employee and the employer.

Alec was tempted of asking if Magnus was sure, but a little voice in his head told him that Magnus was not a man who wanted things without being absolutely sure of his desires.

So there was only one answer Alec could give:

"It'll be a pleasure", he granted Magnus his best smile.

Magnus' grin became mischievous.

"Oh, believe me, Alexander, it will be both our pleasure".

Alec flushed again, and he fumbled with his serviette.

"I… ah.. I'm going to need my phone to get in contact with the agency then. Do you happen to know how come my stuff have… disappeared?".

Magnus looked entirely pleased with himself.

"Your phone and wallet and so are on that sideboard, darling. Your clothes… I may o may not have sent them to the dry-cleaning".

Alec glared at him, but without any heat in his look.

"Am I to imagine that you wanted me to agree to your proposition just because of lack of clothes?"

Magnus tilted his head, a light frown on his perfectly pouted lips.

"I've never needed such a traitorous trick to keep a man by my side!", he answered in a mock offended voice. "Or a woman, come to that".

"Good. Because it wouldn't have worked", Alec stated, standing up.

He went to recover his phone, wallet and keys. With his hands full of his stuff, he seemed at a loss, not knowing what to do. He took everything back to the table.

Checking his phone, he found the agency was waiting for his answer to Magnus' request. He typed his code at the B&C app and accepted. Magnus' phone beeped presently.

"All right", the elder man said. 

He didn't move, just stayed sat, watching Alec, with his trademark smirk, until this one squirmed uncomfortably.

"So…", he began to say, "are we doing something or…"

Magnus smiled even more devilishly, but remained silent, his eyes fixed on the young man. He clearly wanted him to get nervous. Again. Alec needed to do something. Anything.

_Ok, Lightwood, move on!_

So he stood up again and knelt in front of Magnus. He caressed lightly the other man's robe, making sure his stare was smoky. 

It didn't need much to be so, really. Magnus' tanned throat and chest were just crying _"touch me"_.

But as soon as Alec tried to untie the robe, Magnus stopped him.

"You on your knees is a vision I've longed to have, darling", he whispered, his grin elfish. "But if I let you do what you have in your naughty mind, we'll never get where we're supposed to be this morning. So…", he leaned and pecked Alec's nose. "We'd better get dressed. I'm sure we can find another moment during this weekend to resume what you had planned to do with me".

Alec's mind went blank for a second, when Magnus' scent hit him hard, but he gathered his wits.

"Then we have a problem".

"Mmm?", Magnus murmured, still pecking Alec's nose, forehead and cheeks.

"I don't have any clothes. Some imp sent them to be cleaned when they were obviously not dirty".

Magnus didn't stop his light kisses on Alec's face, his own eyes semi-closed.

"You might want to check those packages over there", he breathed over Alec's mouth.

Alec grinned and straightened himself, with Magnus following his lips only to find empty air.

"You had everything planned, don't you", Alec stood, looked around and saw a pile of boxes at the other end of the room.

He went to them, leaving a frustrated Magnus on his chair.

"Well, not _everything_ , it seems", the tycoon grunted, licking his lips.

Alec was amazed. There were five different outfits in those boxes. All in his size. He didn't even know when or how Magnus had gotten them, without Alec knowing.

"Ok then", he said, sending his thoughts to the farther end of his mind. "What do you want me to wear? I haven't got a clue of where we're going."

"I would have you in your birthday suit just for leaving me like that", Magnus smirked, brushing his own lips with his thumb. "But since we don't want to be arrested for public scandal, I suggest you put these on. They'll be perfect!"

Alec stared at the chosen clothes. Navy pants and a white and blue striped sweater. He wouldn't have ever worn that kind of items, but Magnus was the one who called the shots. 

"Go on, try them on", Magnus urged, smiling.

Alec sighed internally, and got dressed. In front of Magnus, of course. There was no point in doing otherwise. When he was done, he stood with his arms open wide.

"Is it of your like?", he joked.

"You are… exquisite", Magnus mused, his facial expression grave, looking at him from head to toe. There was nothing light in his voice now.

And Alec, of course, flushed.

"Well, if you give me ten minutes, we'll be ready to go!", Magnus exclaimed, getting out of his reverie. 

"Yes, sure, take the time you need…", Alec knew he was babbling but couldn't stop himself.

"Just the necessary to try and outshine you, darling!", Magnus went back to the bedroom with his robe fluttering around him.

Alec watched him disappear through the big door, a soft smile on his lips. Then he went again through the packages and the clothing items. Magnus must have gone crazy, to spend that much in him. But then again, he was filthy rich. Alec wouldn't complain, even if the clothes were so far from what he would have chosen.

Then he remembered there was something he needed to do. He picked his phone and dialed his sister's number. Since it was his work phone, he guessed he'd probably have to pay for the call, but it didn't matter.

"Izzy? Yes, it's me. Listen, I don't have much time. I'm spending the weekend with Bane. Yes, he asked for it. I won't be home till tomorrow night… or maybe Monday morning, I don't really know. Shhh, I can't… Just tell Jace, ok?"

He listened a bit to his sister's fast speech.

"Well, it is working so far. Gotta go. I love you."

As he hung up, he heard a soft clearing of throat. Magnus was back, dressed in what could pass for the fanciest boat captain outfit, all in white, even the cap, with just a touch of color in his bright yellow scarf.

"I know this thing between us", and he moved his hand from Alec to him, "is just mere business, but I'd thank you if you could avoid calling your true beloved while we're on this time together".

His face was composed, but his voice held a cold streak. Alec blushed.

"No, sorry, it… it was my sister. We share a flat, and she would be worried if she didn't know where I am the whole weekend. I needed to tell her that I'll be fine. I'm sorry…"

Magnus' expression softened up.

"It's ok, Alexander. I should have thought… Let's forget this little misunderstanding, shall we?"

Alec exhaled, relieved, and nodded.

"Let's go then". Our car is waiting."

Alec put his phone, wallet and keys in the pockets of the navy jacket Magnus held out to him, and followed the other man out of the room.

Whatever Magnus had planned, Alec didn't think he would get bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have a bit of a dilemma. My next chapter is going to much longer than the previous ones, so I want to ask whether you, my fantastic readers, would prefer to read it whole, or you'd rather want me divide it in two and keep the current length. Personally, I think the story would be better just in one chapter, but I wouldn't dare boring you guys! ;-)
> 
> Let me know, ok??? Thanks!!!
> 
> And as usual, this little ff wouldn't be the same without the hard work of my lovely beta. Thank you Nath, I owe you so much!


	7. Prime Service. Day 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we know what Prime Service means for Alec, and what Magnus had planned for them.
> 
> And what happens when Jace tries to take a peep!
> 
> Btw, for my DMT friends, look for a couple of hints!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, long chapter as promised! Are you as keen to find out where is Magnus taking Alec? Keep reading then! I hope you enjoy it!

  
  


Alec saw his reflection on the elevator mirror, which occupied the whole back wall, and had to suppress a jolt. On his neck, two big bruises were accusingly showing: one pretty wide, just over his pulse spot, and another one a little bit less marked under his left ear. His face got red, as he turned away from the mirror and faced the door. Trying to appear nonchalantly, his hands turned upside the lapels of his jacket.

By his side, Magnus was perfectly composed, peeling non-existent lint from his sleeve.

"Don't worry, Alexander", he said without looking at his companion, "we're going directly down to the garage. Our transport awaits us there".

Alec's complexion became purple. So Magnus had appreciated his discomfort. 

_Right. Such an improper behavior for a call boy, just because you have noticed a few hickeys. Great, Lightwood, now he'll take you for a naïve fool._

But Magnus didn't seem fazed by his embarrassment. He did a small talk until they arrived at the garage floor, barely 20 seconds later. Alec listened, politely uttering acknowledging noises at his comments.

Their transport, as Magnus had put it, was a silver grey limo long enough to hold a dozen people. At the back door, the surly Hispanic man was waiting, his face showing that perpetual frown of his that seemed fixed there since the day he was born.

"Good morning, Raphael", Magnus greeted cheerily.

"Mr. Bane", the man answered, glaring at Alec.

_What have I done now, Alec sighed internally._

Magnus went into the limo, and Alec followed him. The driver, Raphael, closed the door after him with a slightly more forceful push than needed, in Alec's view.

_It's OK, he doesn't have to like me. His master does._

Alec had never been before in a limo. He just went on his own means to the places his clients were waiting for him, and left the same way. 

But then again, he wasn't supposed to do a Prime Service, so he guessed a limo would probably fit in the description job for that extremely expensive service.

It also fit in the description of "luxury". Its leather seats were exceedingly commodious, and Alec had enough room to stretch his long legs. The limo had a TV screen mounted on the wall that separated passengers' zone from the driver's, and another one, smaller, at one side, just in front of where Magnus was seated, so clearly it was for his own use.

A low table was settled in the middle of the area, with a minibar attached at the back of the table.

Alec inhaled, letting the fruity aroma fill his lungs. He opened his eyes, just to see Magnus watching him with a smirk on his full lips.

"I get you like my little carriage", he said, with laughter in his voice.

Alec blushed again, noticing the aroma he seemed to enjoy was Magnus' cologne. And the man had just noticed that. 

_Stop doing embarrassing things, Lightwood, How much lower can you go!_

When Alec felt out of place, he always tried to do something normal. So he looked for his seat belt, feeling the car move.

Magnus stopped his searching.

"It's not necessary, Alexander. This car is almost a tank. Besides, Raphael is the best driver in the world, there's no way we can have an accident while he is at the steering wheel. Isn't that right, Raphael?", Magnus asked his driver/assistant/whatever else.

As an answer, the aforementioned closed the crystal panel that separated both areas.

Alec raised his left eyebrow, amazed at the impertinency of the man with his employer. He gazed at this one, but Magnus was smiling affectionately.

"Raphael is such a crack!", was the only thing he said.

Somehow Alec doubted that, but he let it go. He didn't try to put his seat belt either.  
He was at a loss, and his nervousness threatened to take over him. Alec didn't know what he was supposed to do in a Prime Service. Probably he just had to let Magnus take control, since he obviously had plans for the day made. 

But… should Alec talk to him? Was he supposed to touch him? Shall he do the first move to… what exactly? 

Alec hated being unsure.

But Magnus was the opposite of uncertainty. He looked straight at Alec's eyes and said, with a playful smile:

"Now that we have established the security of our bodies in this fabulous contraption, would you be so kind as to get closer so I can kiss that perfect mouth of yours? I usually work when riding in this vehicle, but right now I can only think of riding something entirely different."

Alec swallowed hard, his face red again.

_Had this man not had enough? And why couldn't he have Izzy's wonderful naturally tanned skin!_

But of course he complied. He sat carefully next to the man, their thighs grazing, trying not to divert his eyes from Magnus. Alec wouldn't back off, wouldn't show his agitation. 

Magnus' eyes, suddenly serious, roamed over Alec's face. He seemed to study his features. He touched them, then, just like how a blind man would learn the traits of a work of art, his fingers following his eyes. Alec's small nose. The width of his amazingly hazel doe-eyes. Those chiseled cheekbones. The shape of those pink lips, so colorful that they didn't need any lipstick, like Magnus'. His chin, strong but not too squared. Even his ears were of an exact proportion to his head.

Magnus sighed.

"God, you are perfect", he mused, incapable of tearing his eyes from Alec's.

Alec tried to lower his head, feeling immensely shy under Magnus' study and words. He hadn't been able to stop looking at the other man. At the daylight (granted, dim light thanks to the tinted windows of the car), Magnus seemed to be more real, more tangible, the skin of his face less soft, with some imperfections here and there; his eyes, wells of deep brown waters, surrounded with black eyeliner and cobalt blue eye shadow; his lips, rosy with lip gloss, pouty and oh, so kissable. 

He was embarrassed, yes, but not only because of Magnus' words, but because of his own thoughts. Thoughts that he should not be entertaining at all, in fact.

_You can't let him distract you from your path, Lightwood._

"Perfection is… is a silly concept", he stuttered. "No one is perf…"

He couldn't end the sentence. Magnus grabbed his neck and pulled him for a fierce kiss, as if he was trying to erase that notion from Alec's mind.

And man, he knew how to do it. He knew exactly how to kiss, invading with his tongue his lover's mouth, sucking his breath until the other one gasped, out of air. Nipping Alec's lips then, caressing them with the tip of his tongue, making love to them, as if they were worthy of nothing less, before launching himself again over Alec's mouth, repeating the kiss until the young man moaned, uncontrollably aroused now.

Eventually they pulled apart, both of them panting, foreheads joined, breathing each other's breath.

"Lesson 1: when Magnus Bane says you are perfect, there's no denying that. Not from you, not from anyone else. Do you understand, Alexander?", Magnus said, his voice a bit quivering, but firm in its meaning.

Alec nodded, incapable of talking.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to unzip your trousers. I think we still have a moment or two before we arrive."

Alec swallowed hard again, feeling his throat parched, but not actually thirsty. He undid his fly and waited.

Magnus' eyes didn't look anywhere else but Alec's, while slipping his ringed fingers into the younger man's boxers. Alec had to make an effort to stay still. The rings felt cold on his increasingly fevered penis; a fever caused, not only from the anticipation created by the kissing, but from the touches that those magical fingers were igniting in him.

"Mmmm", murmured Magnus, the light smile playing again on his lips. "I swear there's no part of you that is less than perfect". And he tilted his head up and kissed Alec's jaw.

Alec closed his eyes, feeling weak, and grateful for being seated.

"I don’t… I don't really know why you want me here", he got to say, his voice trembling. "I was supposed to be the one servicing you… But I don't think I'm doing my job quite right…"

Magnus stopped his kisses half way up towards Alec's ear.

"Alexander, I think you are underestimating how much pleasure I take from watching you unravel like this", he murmured, his voice a silk sheet of lust. He kept talking, without stopping his caresses on Alec's dick. "That's what they don't teach you, you Children of the Night."

Alec jolted, hearing the nickname he knew some people called whores like him: Children of the Night, because they worked mainly at nights.

"Who?", he asked, trying to sound normal. As if his dick wasn’t being pumped so softly by a dexterous hand. "Who didn't teach us… and what?". The last part sounded a bit strangled; the pull had been slightly stronger.

"Whoever has taught you to please", Magnus had returned to kissing Alec's delicate skin under his ear. "When you are with a lover, there mustn't exist anyone one else in the world. It doesn't matter why you are with them, or for how long, or who does what. The only person that matters is the one you have in your arms. And you must do whatever is in your power to please them".

Magnus sat straight, looked at Alec's half-closed eyes, and brushed his lover's lips with his own.

"And that's exactly what I'm doing, my beautiful, perfect Alexander. And it's all my pleasure too!"

Alec felt too dizzy to answer him properly, even if Magnus wouldn't have been kissing him as softly as he was caressing his penis. 

He wouldn't have responded, anyway. No one has ever taught him anything in that sense, but for some crude videos and a couple of lectures given by one of the 4 Stars workers at B&C. So, to please a man in the basic sense of the word, yes, he could do it. 

But Magnus was talking about something entirely different. 

And Alec was at a loss about it again, it seemed.

  


****************

  


Magnus was sure Alec wouldn't last much longer, the way he was trembling under his ministrations, a drop of sweat slipping down Alec's neck, his breathing erratic and hot.

If they had had more time, Magnus would have ravished him there, on the plush leather seats of his limo, just to relive the memories every time he got into the car. But he knew his whereabouts, and he wouldn't hear of being stopped.

Besides, they had a very pleasant activity on sight. 

So, not without regret, Magnus took his hand away from Alec's crotch and sat straight.

The younger man opened his eyes at once, surprised, and, judging from his frown, a bit upset.

"What… is there… have I done anything wrong?", he babbled, his voice crooked.

Magnus gazed at him, with a hint of sadness in his profoundly dark eyes.

"No, Alexander, you were perfect, as I've already stated", his voice was, however, light. "But we've already got to our destiny, and it would be a shame to start anything we couldn't end, don't you think?"

Alec opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, as if his mind was trying to express that he considered himself in need to be finished off. But no words were uttered from his lips, just a raw sound. He covered his face in shame as soon as he heard himself.

Magnus would have laughed, had he not known the excited state of the other man.

"I suggest you zip your pants again. We wouldn't like to scandalize the world, wouldn't we."

Alec fumbled with his zipper, clumsy fingers trembling in the effort of getting his impressive erection inside his pants. He pressed his lips, in an attempt of drowning his painful gasps. 

Meanwhile, Magnus was cleaning his hand with some wipes he found in one of the pockets around the car.

The car had just stopped for a moment and started moving again. Three minutes later, they stopped definitively, and Raphael opened Magnus' door immediately.

"Thanks, Raphael. Everything ready?", the man asked, getting out.

Raphael nodded curtly as Alec got out in an excruciatingly awkward way. He stood close to the car door, incapable of distancing himself from its shielding.

Magnus took pity on him and took his blindly white jacket off.

"It's quite hot today, for early June. Would you mind carrying my jacket, darling? I'm going to need my hands unhampered".

Alec took the item of clothing in his hands and gratefully let it hide his bulking pants. Some deep breathing made also Alec regain some of his wits and allowed him to be aware of their surroundings. 

He was astounded. They were at the marina.

Somehow this was the last place Alec would have situated Magnus in. And he was walking towards a slip where an elegant yacht, with a length at least 15 mts. and a streamlined design, was situated.

Alec stared at it in awe. It looked like the head of an arrow, all cutting lines and airy shape. Blindly white with brilliant blue stripes resembling lighting. _It was gorgeous._

"Aren't you coming, Alexander? _Morning Star_ is waiting for us", Magnus called out without looking back.

Alec got out of his reverie, feeling now a bit more at ease inside his pants. It didn't take him but a few strides to reach Magnus, who was then talking to a skin-withered but impeccably dressed man next to the yacht.

"Jonah, this is my friend, Alexander", Magnus introduced him to the old man, and Alec felt a mixture of surprise and warmth at this. Magnus didn't have to acknowledge him as nothing more than a escort. A plaything. A nothing.

But Alec should have known by now that Magnus was different from the other clients that he, and possibly not only he, had ever had.

"Welcome to our little but dear marina, Mr. Alexander", the old man smiled. "I was telling Mr. Bane that his baby has been treated fine, and is fit for a good ride".

At this Magnus slipped his sunglasses down his nose and winked at Alec. 

And Alec, of course, blushed furiously.

Fortunately, the old man only had eyes for Magnus and the yacht.

"I hope you find everything as you desire, sir", he was saying. "My men have been working hard to get all of it ready, If there's anything else…"

"I'm sure of it", Magnus cut him, but not in an unfriendly manner, but in a way that showed how much he trusted the good business of the man. "We'll be back at sunset, anyway. Thank you, Jonah!".

He stepped into the yacht with agility, motioning for Alec to do the same. Jonah cut loose the moorings for them, and went back to his office, at the main building.

"Now you understand why I insisted on you wearing those shoes", Magnus said, as he climbed up the stairs towards the upper floor where the steering wheel sat.

Alec was equally agile, but not used to the soft rocking movements. He grabbed the rail in his way up to keep his balance, and climbed the stairs two steps at a time.

Magnus was watching him appreciatively.

"Long legs. Such an advantage", he sighed dramatically.

"You wouldn't say so when the school desks are designed for kids with shorter legs", Alec snorted, and he was surprised when Magnus laughed out loud.

It was the first time Alec had heard him laugh. A pure, clear, crystalline, joyous laugh.

This wicked man has the most enticing laugh Alec had ever heard. Dammit.

Alec blinked and forced himself to look around.

"So… are you going to steer yourself?" he asked doubtful.

"Why Alexander, have a little faith!", Magnus cried as if the mere suggestion was a crime, as he handed his cap to Alec for his him to keep. 

And Alec had to admit that the man seemed to know what he was doing.

Soon the yacht started to move, dexterously managed by Magnus, with an increasingly excited Alec next to him.

They sorted other sailing boats and yachts, until they were entering deep waters, leaving all behind.

"Now then", Magnus said, turning to his companion. "Would you like to try? This little toy is fast as a hare, mind you. But I have the feeling you can handle it without problems."

Alec was rendered speechless. 

"Me? I wouldn't… I can't… What if I do something wrong or…?"

Magnus sighed. 

"You can drive, can't you? You can do this. Come on. I'll show you the basics".

And he let the wheel off and motioned for Alec to take it.

He did it cautiously, as he did with everything new to him. But under Magnus' directions, he soon got the knick of it, and after some tries, he started to feel more confident.

"This little boy isn't going to break, Alexander", Magnus had to cry for Alec to hear him above the wind, checking the dials. "Faster!"

Alec complied with brisk movements that drew Magnus' attention.

And he was rewarded with the most amazing picture. 

The wind on Alec's face. The sun taking off the sting of it. The pure joy of velocity.

The feeling of freedom.

Magnus was entranced watching Alec grinning. He was grabbing the wheel as if he hadn't done anything else in his life, paying attention to the dials, turning the wheel when it needed, as Magnus had taught him. Lines of glee around the corner of his hazel eyes, squinting because of the sun, with that glint that make them spark.

The warmth that settled itself in Magnus' chest wasn't welcomed. It wasn't allowed. It should be banned. But Magnus sensed it taking root in his heart, and hated it and loved it at the same time.

And what did Magnus do when such a conundrum appeared in his life? He didn't mind it at all.

So he just enjoyed the glorious view of a careless and free Alexander, having the time of his life like a child with a new toy.

"We are now far enough", Magnus cried at last, motioning Alec to get the wheel back in his hands. "We should stop".

The yacht stopped smoothly, with Alec learning the proceedings. 

They were alone in the immensity of the ocean.

What a thrilling thought. _In so many ways._

Both men stared at each other. Their faces were flushed from the wind and the exaltation of the ride, their hairs mussed. Alec couldn't avoid dropping his gaze to Magnus' lips once, so rosy and blooming. But he forced himself to look at his eyes.

Magnus, on his side, didn't hesitate in taking in all of Alec's features.

They were lost in their own thoughts. Until the elder one cut the spell, with his patent smirk.

"Alexander, if you want to kiss me, or touch me, or whatever you feel you like doing, don't hold back on me. If I don't want you to, I'll tell you, no bad feelings though. But right now, darling, I can't think of anything else I'd like more than you kissing the life out of me."

Since this expressed in every aspect what Alec was feeling, well, who was he to deny him?

He took Magnus' face in his big hands and tilted it upwards, to have a better angle. Magnus was wearing shoes without heels, so the height difference made their kissing a bit of a challenge.

Challenge easily defeated.

Alec draped his mouth over Magnus', hungrily, thirstily, as if his will was capable of nothing else but sucking the soul of that man with his lips. And Magnus happily gave into this assault, surrounding Alec's waist with his arms, pressing them together until not a speck could find room between their bodies.

Eventually they broke apart, gasping for air, foreheads joined, hands on each other bodies.

"That was exactly what I meant", Magnus was the first one able to talk, a light smile in his swollen lips, and Alec chuckled.

They reluctantly let the other go.

"So… what is it that you have planned for the day?", Alec asked. "As much as I like these impulses, I don't think my lips would survive a whole day of kissing."

"You only say that because you haven't been kissed properly then. Now I'm tempted to skip my plans and make you take that statement back", Magnus winked at him, turning nonetheless towards the stairs.

Alec's heart stopped for a millisecond, he was sure of that. He promptly followed the other man to the deck below.

"And those plans were…?"

"I had Jonah's men fix us a meal with some delicious drinks. And I was thinking maybe of a game of checks. Do you play?".

"I used to, but I haven't played in ages. Isn't it a bit early for drinks?"

"There is no concept like early when related to drinks, my dear. It only depends on the kind of drink! Let me show you my little baby. I'm so proud of it!"

The lower floor had a long deck with a brilliant oak table and six chairs stuck to the ground, on its centre. At starboard, a cozy jacuzzi for two was currently empty. Alec's mind was immediately full of images of Magnus waiting for him inside the hot tub, and he forcefully erased them from his brain.

"Ah, great minds think alike!", Magnus exclaimed, getting closer to the tub. Obviously he had followed Alec's gaze. "Perhaps later, my dear. If you behave!". And he winked at Alec, who didn't think he could flush more than he had already have. 

Inside, _Morning Star_ was as beautiful as its outline hinted. Dark wood panels covering every surface of the walls, at the kitchenette, the cozy bathroom with a luxury shower stall, the built-in closets. A couple of guest rooms. 

And the master bedroom. With its king-size bed, no headboard or footboard, a deep red comforter covering the mattress.

"And this is the room I like the most", Magnus was saying in his flimsy manner. "Though I couldn't say why, while having that splendid deck with its amazing panorama. The bed is comfy, granted."

Alec held a breath. He knew that sooner or later they would check the comfort of the bed. He didn't know whether being excited or scared; he was still a bit sore, even with the soothing care of that wonderful ointment.

"It's a nice yacht", he said, trying to ease his mind. 

_Yeah, nice. A boat that costs probably more than half a million of dollars, and you call it just nice._

Alec knew he wasn't good at expressing what went through his minds. He'd always been a man of action more than words. But that level of clumsiness was over the top even for him.

"Oh, it is indeed. I'm very happy with it. Though I wish I'd had the time to enjoy it more. But someone has to keep _Boon & Bane Co._ running, don't you think?", Magnus asked, fiddling with recently cut flowers in a slender china jar, by the long and slim window on the east wall.

Alec was sure that this question was rhetoric, but Magnus was looking at him as if expecting a real answer for it. He didn't really have much to say about his business, nor he had to be truly interested in them, so he settled for a noncommittal answer, along with one of his signature shrugs.

"Even rulers have their time off. You should take yours too. People who don't rest enough tire sooner, and are prone to make mistakes."

Magnus stopped his fiddling and stared at Alec as if his words meant for him more than his companion could understand. He nodded slowly to himself. 

The set of his shoulders, the straight line of his mouth, the frown on his otherwise smooth forehead. His resolute gaze.

Alec thought then that a serious Magnus could be more dangerous than a flirty Magnus. and not only to his adversaries.

"But now it's time for you to try one of my magnificent cocktails". Magnus was back to his airy self with just a wave of his hand. "Do you particularly loath tangerine? Vodka? Olives?"

Alec shrugged, with his shoulders and mouth.

"Not really. I like almost everything".

"Oh, I love that in a partner!", Magnus' grin was quick, huge and wicked. "You'll have time to prove that, darling. Meanwhile, why don't you sit that splendid ass of yours in a lounge chair and wait for my magic to happen."

Magnus busied himself in the little kitchen inside the yacht, where all the supplies (food and drinks) that he had asked for were waiting. It didn't take long for him to get the cocktails ready.

The lounge chairs were settled next to the hot tub, just in front of the oak table, with a magnificent view of the ocean.

"Here you go, darling". Magnus handed Alec a wide glass with a yellowish liquid inside and some ice cubes, having for himself another similar with a bluish liquid. "Cheers!"

They clinked their glasses and took a sip. Alec shrank his nose at the taste of the alcohol. He wasn’t really used to heavy drinks. Actually, he should have said to Magnus that he didn't like many of the liquors people used to love, but he didn't want to look bland to the other man.

Who was, undoubtedly, having fun at the grimace Alec had just done, if the dimples in his cheeks were any proof of it.

_Wait. The man had dimples. Soft, tiny dimples. How come Alec didn't notice that before?_

_And would he be able to stop looking at them?_

Alec lowered his head, seemingly finding his drink terribly interesting. He didn't do it just to hide his blush. No, he didn't.

"Err… How do they call this?"

"Gimlet. Rather a simple concoction, quite old-fashioned actually, but I thought it'd suit you. Do you like it?"

Alec tried another sip. It tasted… lime?, with a hint of a sweet flavor. Nice contrast. He took a bigger sip and nodded.

"Easy, big boy, we don't want you to get dizzy so soon", Magnus warned him with his voice full of laughter. "That will be my task sometime in the afternoon. Did you know that the name 'Gimlet' is a type of drill? Some people affirm that the cocktail may have been named for its 'penetrating' effects on the drinker".

Those words weren't useful at all. Alec's cheeks became a lovely shade of red.

_What's wrong with you, man? This is why you are here for, after all._

Maybe there weren't just the words. Maybe the way Magnus was looking at him had something to do with the fact that he was on the verge of turning into a strawberry human being.

Oh, come on. If that were the case, Magnus would gladly eat him. 

Alec forced his mind to find a safer topic.

"You talked before about a chess game?"

"Hum. You sure you don't want to play some other game?", Magnus teased him.

"Intellectual games are fun", Alec answered, a bit flustered still. 

"All right then", Magnus stood up and strolled into the cabin.

"Magnus?", Alec called out.

"Yes, darling?"

"Won't you happen to have a cap or something? It's hot out here."

Magnus tilted his head, watching the young man and his reddened face.

"Everywhere you are is hot, my dear. But yes, I seem to recall that I have a hat somewhere."

Alec moved his head in disbelief. Everything he said could be turned into an innuendo. A sexual one, that's to say. He couldn't stop a smile creeping on his face.

As Magnus reappeared with a white fedora with the marina's logo, and a bottle of something he assured was sun protector, an electronically managed sunshade started to cover the deck, providing a very welcome shelter from the sun. 

"High protection, Alexander. You have a lovely complexion, we don't want it to wither yet.", Magnus said, sashaying back to the lounges, and setting the chess board he was also carrying between both chairs.

And since Magnus insisted on applying the cream himself, Alec had to give in. That's how Magnus ended up sitting on Alec's knees and dedicating his time (too much time, according to Alec's point of view) in covering his companion's face and neck with delicate touches of the whitey lotion.

The smell of the cream was not enough to erase Magnus'.

So near. 

His face, so intent on the task at hand.

His weight on Alec's thighs promising so much.

Alec forced himself to control his breathing.

And it was over too soon _(hadn't Alec thought just a minute ago that Magnus was using too much time? Go decide, man!)._

"This is not the normal chess you know", Magnus said, settling the pieces on the board. "This is called Makruk, and it's the Thai Chess, also played in Cambodia. This is the first chess I learnt to play, back in my natal country. Much before I came to live here".

The pieces, made of cowry shells in black and ivory colors, were delicately carved in forms similar to Western chess, but slightly different, more rounded shapes.

"This is called _Khun_ , the Lord or Leader, the King in your chess", Magnus explained, showing him a round-bellied piece with a little shaft on its top. "He moves exactly the same way as your king but doesn't have the power to castle".

Alec watched the pieces with that intense look he used when he was really interested in something. Magnus held the next piece near his face, unconsciously wishing being the receiver of that look.

"This one is _Met_ , the Seed, your Queen. Only moves one space diagonally. Do you think you could play this, Alexander?"

"I could try at least", the young man answered, taking a flat piece. "What's this?"

"Your pawn, called _Bia_. It moves like your pawn, but cannot move two spaces on its first move. But they can be promoted!"

Magnus showed him the rest of the pieces and explained to him how they moved and the differences between Western chess and Makruk.

Makruk chess was a challenge and, as Magnus had guessed, Alec loved challenges (Magnus could say the same about himself, actually).

They set the pieces on the board, the pawns on the third row, with the queen (being a small piece) always beginning to the right of its king (large piece). Magnus got for himself the black pieces. 

Their first moves in each match were to evaluate each other tactics. Alec felt rusty but soon the long lessons with his father came to his memory, which helped him even with the different rules and pieces. He lost the first three matches while learning the movements and the peculiar rules about draws. But he won the fourth.

At the fifth game, two of Magnus' pawns were captured in rapid succession. Magnus frowned, his face in deep concentration. Alec tried not to stare too much to the tiny wrinkle formed between his eyebrows when he did so.

_All you need to do, Lightwood, is focus on the board. Don't look at Bane. No! Don't look at him!_

Magnus proved to be not only a fierce opponent but a huge source of distraction. His eyes raked the board constantly. His fingers tapped unconsciously on his cheeks. Or nipped at his own lips, which Alec found tremendously disturbing.

The worst of all happened when he finally got rid of his scarf, allowing a nice perspective of his chest thanks to the wide opening of his shirt.

That was Alec's demise. On Magnus' collarbone, a big bruise was clearly visible. Since that moment onwards, Alec couldn't focus on anything else. 

Victory was to Magnus, of course.

Who, fortunately, didn't make much a fuss of it.

"Why, Alexander, you are a worthy opponent", he grinned, standing up to refill his drink. Alec refused to have his refilled too. "You were doing fine until I captured that _Rua_ , the rook. What happened? Your mind seemed a bit out of the game from that moment onwards".

"I don't know… I guess it's the drink…"

"Oh, dear, your big body must have exhausted your breakfast long ago! Here, let me look for some appetizers. Then we'll have this exquisite meal I have brought". Magnus almost run for the cabin.

Alec watched him go, his eyes helplessly staring at Magnus' ass in those fitted white pants, and was glad to have a few moments for himself.

It was only noon, and he was losing it. 

It was going to be a long, long day.

  


*******************

  


Meanwhile, strapped tight to his seat on a helicopter, Jace searched the ocean with a pair of binoculars. They had pinned Alec's position thanks to his phone GPS, but they couldn't get too close in case Magnus found out about their surveillance.

"There they are!", he cried to the pilot. "Can you get us a bit closer ?"

"Not if you want to see what's happening, they'd see us. They're going to hear us anyway".

"Doesn't matter. This chopper is unmarked, we could be anyone."

"Ok, you rule".

The chopper descended some and flew past the yacht, and then it went over its path and flew again over the boat.

"What the hell…", Jace muttered, shocked. 

The yacht was visible, but a slight fog seemed to surround it, making it impossible to figure out who or what was on the boat.

"I've never seen anything like that in my life!", the pilot stated, equally agape. "And I've been on this job quite the years!".

"There must be some kind of state-of-the-art technology we don't know about", Jace said almost to himself. "Are you recording all of that?"

"Yes, sir".

"Good. General Morgensten needs to know about this. Ok. Take us back to mainland now. There's nothing more we can do here". 

Jace wasn't happy. At all. He had hoped at least to have a visual of his friend. To know he was fine.

Now all he had was a white-greyish cloud that could hide anything.

Damned Magnus Bane.

  


****************

  


The appetizers were extremely good, a wide variety of delicate knick-knacks, tasty and flavored, expressly elaborated by one of the main chefs of the city.

Magnus, leaning back on his lounge chair, watched him eat, happily nibbling a shrimp coated in tamarind ginger sauce.

There is nothing better than feeding the ones you care for.

Not that Magnus cared for Alec. No. Not at all.

But he liked him, and that was enough.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, you know we have a proper meal, don't you?", Magnus asked, laughing, as Alec went for his umpteenth canapé.

Alec froze at mid-bite. And of course, he flushed. Because of the pet name or because of the actual meaning of the sentence, he couldn't tell.

"Sorry, I… er… this is… this is really good", he mumbled.

"Oh, darling, if you want just to devour all of our snacks, please feel free to do so", Magnus smiled as he rested his glass against his lips, his dimples showing. "It's so cute watching those petite bites go into that lovely mouth of yours! I can't wait to watch that same mouth eating some bigger morsels…"

Alec actually choked at this, his face turning purple.

"Oh, my my", Magnus stood up quickly and fetched him a glass of water. "I must remember not to make blue jokes when you are eating".

Alec sipped the water, trying to regain his calm. He stared at the glass in his hands, his brow furrowed, his shoulders hunched.

"What happened, Alexander? Do you need more water?", Magnus asked, sensing his discomfort, and feeling himself getting uncomfortable at the thought.

Alec denied with his head.

"I'm sorry I'm such a… a lousy date… or whatever this is", he mumbled, not looking up. "You can't even say a little thing without me acting as an asshole".

Magnus refrained his cheeky retort about assholes, and went to kneel in front of the young man.

"Alexander, you are being so far the best date I've had in years", he said, his voice soft but firm. "You are amusing, clever and you could even play Makruk, pretty toughly I may add. And you like my cocktails! What more could I ask for?"

Alec's set jaw didn't relax, his eyes still fixed on the glass, so Magnus tried another angle.

"And don't make me start on the great sex… Don't think for a moment that I'd invite any ordinary people to this beauty", he said flippantly. 

At this Alec looked up and around the boat, thoughtful.

"Hey, now I'm offended, Alexander! I meant this!", and Magnus pointed at himself, with feigned insulted dignity.

Alec chuckled. He didn't really want to, but somehow it was difficult to sulk when the almighty Magnus Bane was behaving like a pouting child.

So he just did what his heart wanted. He kissed Magnus.

It was just a thank-you kiss, Alec's big hands framing Magnus' smaller face with care. But soon Magnus was throwing his arms around Alec's neck, pulling himself up to better reach the other man's lips, their chests flushed, their tongues intertwined, their breathing hot and fast, a buzzing sound resounding in their ears. One of Alec's hand found its way under Magnus' shirt, one on his hip, the other one on his shoulder blades, pressing the man onto him, not remembering even to breath.

Which, eventually, they both had to do. They stayed together, though, their sticky foreheads joined.

"Why, you're welcome, Alexander", Magnus gasped, a little smile on his lips. And Alec marveled at the thought that the other man always seemed to know what was on his mind.

That was exciting and terrifying at the same time, actually, but Alec didn't dwell too much on it. He just moved his lips on Magnus' jaw, down towards his Adam's apple…

Magnus moaned, his eyes closed, his lips swollen and reddish, waiting to be lavished again, and Alec found himself in need to go back to that charming mouth, to taste every crook of that warm space with his tongue.

 _But that collarbone was so decidedly appealing_ , Alec thought, moving Magnus' shirt apart to uncover the tanned shoulder, his lips following the trail of his hands.

A blurred noise disturbed their kissing sound and the lapping of the waves in the hull of their yacht. 

Magnus straightened himself and smiled tenderly at his lover.

"Mmmm", he purred. "Not that I don't like where you are heading, dear, but I'm expecting you to do a lot of exercise this afternoon, and for that I need you well fed. Why don't we make now a quick work of the food? This way we'll have the rest of the time for whatever game you have in mind."

And with that, he stood up and went to the kitchen.

Leaving Alec dumbfounded and quite horny for the second time that morning.

Holy angel, he needed to gather his wits. He strolled to starboard and looked up to the sky.

"Is that noise what I think it is?", he called out, squinting his eyes and trying to find out the source of the sound.

"Yep. A chopper. Not one of the coastguards though. This one sounds smaller", Magnus answered from inside the cabin. "It's been overflying us for a while now".

Alec frowned. How could Magnus possibly tell one sound from another?

Second question: how come Alec hadn't heard the buzz before?

And an even more important question: did they see something of what had just happened in the boat from the chopper?

He almost ran to the kitchen.

"Oh, Alexander, would you be a dear and chop this vegetables for the salad?", Magnus was setting on the counter what amounted to food for a regiment.

"Err… I think they're gone".

"Who?", Magnus asked, taking a plate out of the fridge.

"The chopper. They're gone now."

"Good for them. The vegetable need washing first, darling".

"Ah, yes, I'll do it, yes…", Alec stammered. Dammit, it had been years since he had last stammered.

And that had been when he came out to his parents, at 19. Go figure.

Alec washed the vegetables and put them on a cutting board.

"Do you think they saw us?", he asked, taking a knife from the rack.

"Who?", Magnus asked again, busy taking little packages from a wicker basket.

" The guys in the chopper. I was thinking… it's easy to take pictures from the air, isn't it? I mean…" Alec began to chop the lettuce in tiny strips.

"Alexander, you know, I'm starting to appreciate the way you think, but I assure you have nothing to worry about", Magnus smiled at him fondly. 

"But they could…"

"They could have tried. They would have never achieved anything, darling. This little beauty has a fabulous brand-new technology which avoids us being seen by impertinent eyes. I called it 'T.I.C.'"

"'T.I.C.'?"

" 'The Invisibility Cape'. Where did you learn to chop vegetables, darling? You look like a pro!".

"I like cooking. Really, 'The Invisibility Cape', like in Harry Potter?"

"Well, it's perfectly appropriate, don't you think? So you like cooking? Alexander, you never  
cease to amaze me!"

Alec knew what Magnus was doing. He answered his questions but didn't want him to ask much more. All right. Alec would let it go.

For now.

"And where did you learn to cook?", Magnus was by his side, watching mesmerized how Alec transformed pieces of vegetables into cubes and strips, ready for the salad.

"I sort of self-learnt. When my parents… when my siblings and I were left alone, someone needed to cook for them. And my sister isn't exactly what you'd call… homey person. She tries but… Once we four ended in the ER due to one of her casseroles. I still don't know what she used in that!"

"Four? I thought you only had 2 siblings…"

Alec froze while adding some tomato cubes in the salad bowl.

"How do you know how many siblings I have?"

Magnus had the grace of blushing a little, but his gaze was unwavering.

"Come on, Alexander. You won't think I'd have you here if I was not to find out who I was getting in my bed, wouldn't you?"

Alec suppressed a sigh.

"No, I guess not."

"So I know you have your sister, Isabelle, and your little brother Max… Who's the third you mentioned?"

"A friend who lost his parents when he was a teen. My parents all but adopt him. He's my best friend and almost a brother to us", the young man said, dressing the salad. "Do you like Modena's vinegar? Shall I add a bit?"

"And may I know his name? Yes, please".

"I think the salad is ready now", Alec said dryly, taking the bowl to the oak table on the deck. He also knew how to play that answering-just-what-I-want game.

Magnus followed him with a plate full of tiny sandwiches.

"Sandwiches?", Alec asked, surprised.

" Don't you like sandwiches? Let me tell you that these have been made at one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. They are like nothing you've tasted before! Not like your ordinary ham and cheese", Magnus buffed.

They ate chatting amiably, eating the delicious bits and drinking cold sweet white wine.

Magnus knew many things about Alec, but he found the young man more interesting every passing moment. He may had been going through rough times, but his education had paid, and his love for books made him an exceptional conversationalist, once he'd overcome his natural shyness.

Not that Magnus wanted him to overcome TOTALLY his shyness. That exquisite blush that extended through his face and neck every time Magnus made an innuendo was something to be chiseled out on the walls of Eternity!

Well, probably the cocktails and the wine had something to do with the blush. Magnus himself felt his own cheeks a bit warm.

Or maybe it was the way a less-inhibited Alec was looking at him through his lashes, his eyes cast down, when he sipped his wine.

Or the way Alec licked his lips from time to time, as if he was keeping them moistened for Magnus to kiss.

Or the way he…

Magnus stopped in his tracks.

There was something he had to do before they got there. Now that Alec was more relaxed, his stomach full and had had some drinks to ease his mood… it was time to screw all again.

"You were right, Magnus, the sandwiches were delicious", the young man said smiling, sitting back in his chair, his long legs extended before him.

"But darling, I AM usually right!", Magnus answered, legs elegantly crossed at his ankles. "As I'm right when I say that you should watch those shows everybody keeps talking about and you don't seem to know."

"Life is too short to waste it on watching TV, Magnus".

"It depends on the show, darling. Tell me, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Didn't you already know from your previous spying?", Alec frowned, but his light smile took the sting from his words.

"Humor me".

Alec thought a moment. He considered his life actually boring, but he needed to present it not so much.

"Well… I work half-time at a vet clinic. If the case is hard, I lend them a hand in the afternoons. But I usually go to the gym, or go for a run at the park. I read as much as I can; I like going to the public library…"

"Oh, then you'd love my private library! I have some rare examples of old books from different parts of the world! One of the best past-times ever!"

Alec lowered his eyes.

"Well, yes. Not for everybody", he said dryly.

Magnus was a bit ashamed of making him feel uncomfortable. But it was a necessary evil.

"I guess so. But you, Alexander, have led an interesting life: after your years at the vet college, you decided to enter the Marines. Not the step one would have expected from a future veterinarian, indeed!"

Alec pursed his lips, setting his cup of wine on the table and steepling his fingers. He considered his words before speaking.

"Nor one that I'd had voluntarily given. But things were hard at home… and then Jace… my friend… he suggested it would be a good idea, to have a clean slate and all. A soldier is someone to be looked up to. I believed him, in that moment. We were so young. It was a mistake".

"I see."

"No, you don't", Alec snapped at him, his pent-up anger getting the best of him. "You can't possibly know how hard it is to leave your younger siblings alone to become something you abhor and for it to be the only thing you can afford, because all the doors are closed to you! To use your body as a war machine and leave your brain on the closet, because that's the only thing the Army requires: don't think!"

Alec was breathing heavily, his eyes unfocused, staring blanking ahead of him, at the wide expanse of the ocean.

"Not knowing whether you'll come back to them or not, afraid of leaving them alone in the world. To hide who you really are because it's not approved of in the Army. To fight every day against your nature because you don't fit!"

He got up and went to the board, gripping the rail so hard that his knuckles turned white. 

Suddenly he was aware of where he was. Who he was with. Why he was there. 

This was not a pleasure trip, though it could pass for one. He was working. He was with a client. And more important, the client was Magnus Bane. Someone who he, Alec, had every reason to hate.

_Damn it, he was going to ruin everything._

He fought to control his breathing, as his father had taught him long ago. He swallowed his anger and buried his hatred. Mostly of himself, if he allowed himself to think about it. 

_It was neither the moment nor the situation._

He turned slowly around, looking at Magnus, who seemed like a bronze statue, so still and quiet, his face unreadable.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You've been nothing but kind to me, and I pay you with a load of my shit. It's not fair to you. My apologies."

The other man didn't move, though the look in his eyes changed minutely, as if he was debating something with himself. Then he tilted his head to one side.

"You should never have to hide your true nature, Alexander. No matter what", Magnus said to him, earnest. Then he smiled a little, and reached out. "I'm glad I'm getting to know you a bit better. Even though it's true I didn't anticipate the day going this way". 

Alec went to him without hesitation. He took his offered hand and kneeled in front of him.

"Let me make it up to you", Alec whispered, looking him in the eyes.

His hand went to the other man's fly, unzipping it slowly, not leaving his gaze.

Magnus was used to people wanting something from him. They would do anything. They craved his body, his money, his influence, his contacts. His power.

But in his whole life, nobody had looked at him like this young man did. Magnus knew there was some hidden agenda in Alec's mind, something to do with some hideous general Magnus was well acquainted with.

However, in that very moment, Alec could have been a terrific actor, or had just forgotten all about it. Because the look in his eyes spoke of despair, of regret, of too many alcoholic drinks, and if Magnus was a bit of a connoisseur of the human character, of shame.

And if there was something Magnus couldn't stand was watching a worthy soul crumbling down due to other people's sins.

Damned boy and his soul-beguiling eyes!

Alec was busy trying to get his hands into Magnus' bright blue boxer (really, only he could have worn such color under white pants), but he stopped him.

Despair grew more intensely in Alec's big hazel eyes.

"Please, let me…"

Magnus stood up and pulled Alec to his feet too.

"Not like this", he said, taking Alec's hand. "Bed".

The bedroom was warm and dimly lit, thanks to the red curtains that gave a rosy tinge to the ambience. Magnus took off the comforter and turned to Alec.

He stepped closer to the other man, who was having an awkward moment, as if he didn't know what to do.

Magnus stretched out to peck Alec's lips (honestly, why that man had to be so tall?), and then he settled on his jaw and neck because they were of easier reach. Until the awkward moment passed away and Alec tilted down his face to press his mouth to that devilish one that was nipping at his Adam's apple.

Magnus slipped his hands under Alec's sweater and revelled on his taut skin. His fingers played softly with the young man's chest hair, making him squirm.

"Tickles", Alec smiled.

"Good", Magnus grinned, pulling up at the obstructing cloth. "A hand up here?"

Alec got rid of it, and kicked off his shoes. Then he went still, eyes cast down, waiting for Magnus to decide the next step.

Magnus stepped back to admire the view. The light beams created lines on Alec's fair skin, so that he looked like a statue carved in rose marble. 

Magnus was a skilled man in having his desires in check. His life had depended on it in many occasions. But right now, seeing this strong, undoubtedly deadly yet vulnerable man at his disposal, he felt a mixture between lust and pity.

He was pretty sure Alec wouldn't want any of his pity. So he let his lust overcome him. Which wasn't difficult at all, with Alec looking at him through his lashes.

Alec's pants and boxer joined soon his sweater and shoes, and Magnus' clothes followed suit.

The elder man scooted on the bed, grinning, and motioned for Alec with one finger to climb onto the mattress. His lover complied, with his ready cock bouncing under him, a sight that made Magnus' mouth water.

"Kiss me already, Alexander", he gasped, lying on his back.

But Alec's mind was set and he wasn't to be distracted again. He got on his knees and elbows between Magnus' parted legs and pressed a kiss on the other man's penis, getting a soft groan from him. He took the base in one hand and started stroking it, his lips hovering over the crown, his soft breath warm on it, watching Magnus' reaction. They locked eyes for a long moment, until a stronger pull made the older man close his eyes in bliss.

Alec let his mouth take more of Magnus' cock, his tongue caressing the vein on its underside, enjoying the satiny but solid feeling of it, the way it was hardening more and more under his lips. Taking pleasure in Magnus' moans every time his mouth took him a bit farther, and his frustrated groan when Alec let it go with a pop sound, only to stroke his balls with one hand while holding the cock with the other one, lapping its head, savoring the drops of pre-cum that wept from its slit.

Magnus was a splendid view like this. Legs eagled-spread, twisting in pleasure, his ripe muscles bright with sweat. Alec could have kept this going forever.

But his lover had other plans. He pulled Alec's hair, and since the young man didn't stop his ministrations, he pulled with more force. Not without pride Magnus realized that Alec's eyes were darkened and a bit unfocused, and his lips moistened and swollen.

"Come here, Alexander", he said, his voice hoarse.

Alec looked down, as if debating with himself whether to obey him or to keep doing what he had been doing. Magnus tugged again on his hair, the other hand grabbing Alec from his shoulder and pulling him upwards.

Alec let him hold him in his arms, fusing his wet mouth to Magnus' hungry one, melting in his embrace, settling himself between his legs.

Magnus' hands roamed his lover's body, tender but eager, enjoying the feeling of his muscled back and arms. 

Alec had his own arms wrapped around Magnus' wide shoulders, kissing him under his left ear, nipping at his earlobe. He couldn't avoid flinching when he noticed one of Magnus' fingers probing at his entrance. Magnus took his hand away immediately.

"No, please", Alec said, ashamedly, trying to draw Magnus' hand to his ass again. "It's nothing, I can stand it, please".

"Alexander, it's ok if you're still a bit sore", Magnus shushed him. "I know I'm… not small, it's not the first time someone needed more time to be ready for me again."

"But I am… I swear, I can stand it!"

Magnus took his anxious face between his palms.

"Darling, I don't want you to stand it, I want you to enjoy it". Magnus sat up, making Alec do the same.

"Then let me finish you…", Alec tried to scoot down again, just to be stopped by the other man.

"I have another idea", he said, reaching out to the small nightstand. " I don't usually do it myself… I need to trust quite a lot my partner, to know them better… But for you, Alexander, I'll do it".

He took out from the drawer a small bottle of lube and some condoms, and straddling Alec's hips, he handed them to him.

Alec sat on his knees and took the items as if they were the most precious things in the world. And in some way they were, because they meant Magnus was trusting him. HIM.

He shouldn't.

But he had just said it himself.

_Damned man. Damned be that thoughtful, brilliant, hateful, gorgeous man._

They rutted together for a while, Magnus quite hard from Alec's previous activities, Alec reaching the same state in no time. Lost in each other eyes, lips grazing but not kissing, noses rubbing lightly.

Alec coated several of his fingers, and inserted one in Magnus' ass, softly, slowly, as if asking for a permission that he already had but didn't dare to believe he did.

Magnus sat up a tad more straight, giving him enough space to move his big hand. He jumped a little when he felt the first finger going inside, but relaxed at once, assuring Alec with a smile. He went then for his lover's lips, craning his head downward; for once it was good feeling taller.

Kissing Alec was like some kind of drug, Magnus could've told. He didn't even feel his second finger entering him. Only when those long slim fingers began scissoring him that he felt the sting; it had been too long since the last time he'd let anyone finger him. He broke the kiss, breathing hard, needing the air.

"You ok?", Alec asked, his brow furrowed in concern, stilling his movements.

Magnus nodded briskly.

"I just need… a moment", he said, his voice almost inaudible.

Alec started to retreat his fingers, clearly worried.

"No! Stay there, Alexander", Magnus cried, and kissed him hard. "Touch me, darling", he asked, his lips rough on Alec's mouth.

Alec moved his free hand from Magnus' waist to his dick and stroked him with delicacy. As soon as he felt Magnus' lips softening over his own, he moved his other fingers inside the man again, trying to find a rhythm that was enjoyable enough for him.

If Magnus could be in any form able to talk, he would have said that one of the advantages of having extremely long fingers, like Alec's, is that it's easier to find that sweet spot inside a man where his pleasure grows exponentially from good to heavenly. Soon he was moaning against his young lover's mouth, every time those three (when had Alec inserted the third one?) blunt, rough, wicked tips touched his prostate.

He broke the kiss again, but this time not from pain. He needed to stop Alec from getting him off just with his hands.

"Alexander, I'm ready".

The younger man looked at him in doubt.

"You sure? I don't want…"

Magnus put his arms around his lover' shoulders and lifted himself a bit.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sure!", he smirked.

That only smile was enough to assuage Alec's doubts. He took his own and brutally erected cock and guided himself into Magnus' entrance, holding him by his waist again. 

The burn was excruciatingly exquisite. Magnus relished the feeling of every bit of the rod that was leisurely invading his tight body. The look of concentration on Alec's face was enough to drive him wild, knowing that he, Magnus, was the one causing it.

It looked like an eon and a millisecond at the same time, but Alec sighed in rapture when he felt himself buried deep in the older man. Then he dared to look at his eyes.

"You good?"

Magnus was staring at him in awe.

"More than good. You can move, darling."

Alec swallowed hard. His need to move was overwhelming, but he was afraid of hurting Magnus. He rested his forehead for a second on the other man's chest, trying to calm himself a bit.

Then he felt Magnus' hands stroking his hair and his back, such a tender touch that made him blink back some unwanted tears of unknown origin. 

He didn't deserve tenderness. He was just an object.

"Move, darling. You won't hurt me", Magnus whispered in his ear, before kissing his temple.

Alec moved his hips tentatively, and his lover moaned, brown eyes fixed in hazel ones. He moved somewhat more forcefully and Magnus threw his head back and moaned louder.

From there Alec's movements could only get more energetic, more wild, his mouth searching blindly Magnus' throat, one arm around the other man's butt, holding him in place, his nails digging in the soft flesh, the other one grabbing his shoulder to press him hard against his own chest.

Then Magnus set his hands on Alec's chest and, with a formidable show of abs strength, he let himself lay down towards the mattress, supported only by Alec's strong forearms and his own legs wrapped around his lover's waist, not breaking for a moment their union. Alec found the angle unexpectedly stimulating, and began pumping with renewed energy.

If Alec had thought previously that nothing was more beautiful than Magnus spread on the bed, writhing under his touch, he was wrong. Now, with the man almost floating in the air, with his face twisted in pleasure and his angry red cock bobbing on his stomach, with just Alec's arms and hard-rock penis preventing him from falling, both of them moving in unison under the notes of the universal song of lovemaking, that was an image that the young man would never forget.

Alec was so excited that he was able to support Magnus with one arm, and used his free hand to stroke vigorously his lover's neglected cock. Magnus came with a cry of liberation, his seed coating his taut belly and chest, and Alec's hand. The young man came soon after him, incapable of keeping his wild thrusts anymore.

They both crumbled on the bed, exhausted but smiling. When Magnus thought he could move, not entirely true but he tried, he crawled to the nightstand and took some wipes from the drawer. Alec joined him at the headboard and they cleaned themselves, among laughter, caresses and soft kisses.

Then Magnus stretched on the bed, using Alec as a pillow, his fingers playing with the younger man's chest hair.

"That was impressive, you know", Alec said.

"What exactly, darling? There's so many impressive things about me, you'll have to be more specific", Magnus purred.

Alec chuckled. He loved that sound. The purr.

"That thing you did… lying back as you did… I've never seen anyone doing THAT".

"Oh… well, you know… The perks of yoga, I guess".

Alec laughed out loud now.

"Yoga, yes. And I guess this helped too", and he caressed Magnus' perfectly carved abs.

"You're not bad, yourself", Magnus smiled, stroking Alec's abs in return.

Alec stayed silent for a few moments, watching elatedly the contrast between his fair skin and Magnus' tanned one. 

"I know that pretty head of yours is thinking about something", Magnus said, suffocating a yawn. "Maybe you could tell us, and we could have a nap".

"It's nothing…"

"Nothing that goes on that mind of yours is 'nothing'. Spill it out".

Alec doubted, but he spoke at last.

"I wanted to thank you. You didn't have to do what you did, but…"

"Shhh. I told you, I wanted to. And it turned out to be better than I expected, so there's no more to say".

"Well, yes, but thank you anyway."

"You're welcome, Alexander".

Alec was silent a bit more, and then he asked again, in a mocking tone:

"So you think my head is pretty?"

"Of course it is. But don't let that get into that pretty head of yours. Can we have that nap now?"

Alec smiled and hugged a bit more the man. 

And then he got serious.

No, he shouldn't feel like this were more than a job.

But he did. 

_Crap._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm thrilled to have such an incredible response from all of you, being I such a newbie to this ff thingie. I'd like to get your opinion about it, what part is being more compelling to you, what you like more (or less)... so that I can learn from you all. Even spelling mistakes! ;-) 
> 
> Feel free to email me (address in my profile) o look me up at Twitter: @myramerida
> 
> As always, thanks to my fabulous beta Nath for her helpful tips and corrections. 
> 
> For those of you interested on the chess game Makruk, check these links below. It is a real traditional game, and I thought it would be cool to introduce part of Magnus' culture in the fiction.
> 
> http://ancientchess.com/page/play-makruk.htm
> 
> http://www.chessvariants.com/oriental.dir/thai.html


	8. PANDEMONIUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec keeps trying to become something special for Magnus, fighting his awkwardness at things he isn't used to, and his own and confused feelings.
> 
> Magnus helps him. Or does he?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers friends! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, work has me exhausted, and not to talk about those damned migraines that have been plaguing me this last month. But at last here it is, my chapter 8. Long chapter again!
> 
> Maybe you've got bored of waiting and are deserting me (understandable, really). If not, please feel free to leave comments, here or/and Twitter, so I know whether you like how it's going or not ;-)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Love you all!!!
> 
> And for my DMT mates, there's another hint. Not as subtle as in the previous chapter, since most of them didn't find out :-D
> 
> I want to thank my selfless friend fearless_colors for her help on some typos and mistakes I made. Btw, you should check her ff, it's amazing!
> 
> And as usual, thanks to my lovely and hard-worker Nath for her beta-ing! You're the best!!!!

  


PANDEMONIUM

The yacht was rocking softly, the ocean being calm. It lulled both men into a dreamy state, not a full sleep, just the content tiredness of two satisfied bodies.

Magnus used Alec's shoulder as a pillow, his ringed hand playing lazily with the short hairs on his lover's chest, Alec's arm around his shoulder. He felt the younger man sigh, and looked up.

"You OK, Alexander?"

Alec dropped his gaze and gave him his half-smile.

"Yeah. And you?".

Magnus grinned and pinched one of Alec's nipples with his fingers.

"I haven't been this good since… Actually, since this morning, but you know what I mean!"

And Magnus was rewarded with one of Alec's wonderful blushes. Which made him roam that wicked hand more freely over that broad chest and abs.

"I have now reasons to believe that you excel at everything you do, Alexander", he said, his voice low and silky. "Though there are still several things we need to try".

"Jesus, Magnus", Alec murmured, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Not now, of course… I'm not that evil. Even I need to rest a while", Magnus sighed dramatically, pausing his hand over Alec's navel. "Fortunately, we still have the whole night ahead. And a whole day tomorrow!"

He watched Alec swallow and his grin widened. Oh, he wanted to do sooo many things to this splendid man.

For now, he just settled on admiring him. 

"How did you get this scar?", he asked, stroking with a finger a little scar Alec had under his chin.

Alec furrowed his brow, as if he didn't remember the scar, and then his gaze softened.

"Oh, that! When I was a child, I sneaked out to the stables and took one of the whips my father kept there. I don't know why he had one, to be honest, I never saw him use it on anything. Nor anyone! Well, I was fool enough to believe that I could master it, but it backfired and now I have this as a memory".

"It looks good on you. It gives you a badass vibe", Magnus said, placing a light kiss on the said scar.

"I don't think I look badass right now", Alec chuckled. "And I've never touched a whip since then."

"Well, you can try a whip on me… sometime", Magnus winked at him. 

Alec flushed and looked at the ceiling. Again. Damned fair skin. He needed to say something.

"Are you into BDSM?", he asked. And he repented as soon as he spoke. Obviously those were not the words he was searching for, but anyway they had just sprouted from his mouth.

Alec felt Magnus grin over his pec.

"Not into hard-core, but… a little here and there… it can be fun. And you?"

Alec considered a bit before speaking.

"It's not something that I've been asked to do, you know, that's an Nine Class Service, I'm not high enough on the Stars system for that".

"That's for work", Magnus said, his hand on Alec's tummy again, a nail painting a soft red line between two of his abs. "But… maybe with a boyfriend? A hookup?"

Alec's gaze hardened, still fixed on the ceiling, and his body tensed.

"That's private", he said dryly.

"Of course", Magnus said hurriedly. "I'm sorry I asked. You have every right to keep things private".

An awkward silence followed. Both men have gone still.

Then Alec relaxed.

"No."

"No?", Magnus asked, looking up.

"I haven't done… THAT… with a boyfriend either".

"Mmm".

"Mmm what".

"BDSM is something that must be done with care. Not everybody is ready for it".

"And you are".

"A little bit".

"So what? You want to try it on me?"

"Oh, I'd love to teach you… if you want to, of course". Magnus grinned, his eyes sparkling wickedly.

Alec finally dropped his gaze to the man in his arms. His eyes were darkened, with just a hint of shyness. He seemed to get lost in Magnus'.

"Maybe some other day", he mused, tilting his head down to press softly his lips against Magnus'.

But he knew it was a lie. They were going to spend the weekend together and never see each other again. Magnus was a man of an agitated life, what with his businesses and other activities keeping him busy. 

And as the legend said, he could have a woman (or a man) on each arm every night.

And Alec knew for sure that he wouldn't be the one Magnus would choose this year. He wasn't that special.

In the bottom of his heart, he just knew it.

But this day, this specific day, it was Alec who held him in his arms. Magnus had chosen him, through previous paying, true; but among all the other toy boys in that huge swarming city, he had chosen him.

And now, with Magnus kissing him back, leisurely, exploring, tasting, as if they had all the time in the world, their hands in each other's hair and waist and back and ass and chest, everything seemed so perfect, so right.

So innocent.

No hidden plans. 

No aged hatred.

 

*******

 

The sun was low when they got out of the bed and got dressed. 

"It's amazing how fast the clock run when you are really entertained", Magnus chirped happily, bending at the waist to pick his discarded trousers from the ground. "But now we need to go back to the marina as fast as this little baby can go. I don't want Raphael to worry!"

"You really seem to trust that Raphael guy", Alec said, putting his shoes on, and keeping his eyes on them to avoid looking at the other man's perfect bottom, just in front of his nose.

Of course Magnus wasn't doing that on purpose. 

"Oh, Raphael has been with me for many years. We have reasons to trust each other", Magnus explained, with what Alec thought was a pointed look at him. "Anyway, he is very protective of me, so I try not to give him motives to worry".

"So nice of you", Alec said, with mild irony.

"Why, Alec", Magnus said, in a surprised and perhaps a bit irritated tone, while buckling his belt. "One must care for those under his wing. Don't you agree?". His brow was furrowed, eyes pinned on Alec's.

Alec was dumbfounded. He hadn't meant to upset the man. But he seemed to have done just that.

"Of course! I just… I didn't…"

"You think just because I'm filthy rich that I can't care for those who are not? That I consider my employees as lesser beings? Am I treating you badly for doing your job, Alec?". His tone was in crescendo, his eyes sparkling with fury, his body bent towards Alec, trembling with the effort to hold himself back.

Alec was speechless. Had his stupid comment really caused this volcano of wrath?

"Let's go. It's getting late". Magnus left the bedroom without looking back.

Alec chided himself. He could never read the man mood. Magnus was usually placid, but if a simple slip could make him jolt, or even angry, Alec would always be at stake. 

Because he wasn't good at social skills, as he had told his sister many times. Izzy was adamant in her belief that Alec could be a leader, that he would have taken over their parents company if it hadn't been because… of their current situation.

Alec shook his head. He could never have been the leader their parents wanted. They always drilled that into his head. He was too weak, not smart enough, not good enough.

With heavy feet, he followed Magnus outside, to the upper deck, where the elder man was starting the motor to turn back to the harbor, his sunglasses shielding his eyes.

Alec could see his strained shoulders, his straight back, his rigid hands. His mouth was firmly shut. Alec settled next to the rail, trying not to interfere in his movements. 

For some minutes, Magnus seemed to have forgotten that Alec was there at all, busy with the board and the wheel. The wind was messing up his hair, his white clothes wrapping around his lithe body as a second skin.

Alec watched him, careful. How? How could he get under that frivolous mask Magnus showed to the world? 

Was it late now? 

Then Magnus turned slightly towards him.

"Want to try again?", he asked Alec, pointing to the wheel.

Alec denied with his head, his gaze on the floor. Driving the boat was a pleasure. He didn't deserve pleasure.

They rode back in silence, mainly due to the sound of the wind in their ears, but also because of that awkward feeling that seemed to worm its way between them. 

At last they got to the marina. Magnus had warned previously about their arrival, and a young boy was waiting for them to help them tie the yacht up. Magnus went down the stairs combing his hair with a hand, and jumped nimbly off the boat. Alec followed him, feeling stupid.

"Hi, Tom", Magnus said to the boy, smiling. He handed him a fifty bill.

Alec noticed the boy limped greatly.

"Thank you, Mr. Bane!", the boy grinned. His bad leg notwithstanding, he jumped into the boat and started to tidy everything the men had left there.

"Should I help him?", Alec tried, watching him limp around the deck.

"No, it's his job here. He would be offended if someone tried to help him", Magnus walked off to the main building.

Alec strode along to keep pace with him. He didn't actually believe he should be the one to apologize to him, he had barely said anything, for god's sake! But this could be his last chance to fix things.

"Magnus, I…"

The other man kept walking, apparently lost in his thoughts.

"Magnus!", Alec stepped up, not really blocking Magnus' way, but enough to make him stop. With the sunglasses, Alec couldn't read his eyes, his mood. 

Then Magnus lowered his head, taking a hand to his forehead.

There was no way to tell if Magnus was still angry with him.

But he had to try.

"Magnus, if I said something wrong, something that upset you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I said… I'm just…"

Magnus lifted his head and put his hand over Alec's mouth, not really touching him. 

"Alec, it's me the one who should be sorry. I took my issues with you, and it's not fair. My apologies."

Alec gaped. Magnus was apologizing. To him. To him?

What the hell?

"I really don't want to ruin our weekend together", Magnus said, taking his sunglasses off. He had a sad look, but he fixed his eyes on Alec's. "Do you think you could forgive me?"

"I thought…", Alec stuttered, and flushed because of it. "I thought you were mad at me… And maybe you were right…"

"I was, and I wasn't", Magnus sighed, looking away to the sea, his eyes lost on the setting sun, which gave them a golden reflection. "I don't know what got into me this time. I'm really sorry, Alexander". And he reached out to Alec.

Alec took his hand, grateful. Magnus had called him by his full name again!

"Shall we get into each other's good graces with a kiss?", Magnus proposed, with a small grin.

Alec couldn't help breaking into a smile. He leaned over and let Magnus cradle his face into his smooth hands and kiss him softly.

Maybe he could make it to the end of the weekend, after all.

 

*********************

 

"So… what do you fancy doing tonight, Alexander?", Magnus asked, back into the limo, his feet over Alec's legs, his back comfortably settled on a velvet cushion. "Do you want to go out for dinner to some fashionable restaurant? Or maybe to dance to one at the hot spots I know?"

Alec wasn't really into dancing. Not that he didn't know how to dance (impossible task being brother to Izzy, actually), but he always felt self-conscious when in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by tens of frenzied people, brushing ones against others, sweating, jumping… No, he had never felt that he belonged to one of them.

"Whatever you prefer, Magnus. This weekend is for you, after all", he answered, rubbing unconsciously Magnus' calf with a lazy hand.

_God, the man had the soft skin of a child, barely hairy at all._

The older man followed the movements of that hand with his eyes, smiling naughtily.

"Or… we could stay in the hotel room as well… and have our own fun ", he said in a low tone, boring his eyes on Alec's face.

The young man felt himself blush, and thanked the tinged windows, for they made it difficult to tell.

"As I said", he was proud that his voice didn't quiver, "we should do what YOU prefer, Magnus".

"Hum. You sure? Because what I want is EVERYTHING", Magnus smiled wickedly.

"Don't you have it already?", Alec smirked teasingly, moving his hand up Magnus' leg.

Magnus' smile faded, and looked at him pensively.

"So that it seems, true".

He didn't say anything else during their way back to the hotel, just let himself relax feeling Alec's touch on his skin.

As soon as they entered their room, Magnus' phone started to beep.

"Excuse me, darling, I have to take this", he said to Alec, watching the screen with a frown. "Why don't you pour me a drink meanwhile? You already know what I like".

"Sure".

Alec went to the bar and poured a whiskey for Magnus and, after one second, another one for himself.

Magnus was typing furiously on the phone's keyboard, his face intense, his mouth a flat line. Which, considering how pouty it was, was quite a feat.

Alec wondered what it was that made him angry. He had already tasted what an angry Magnus felt like. So he sneaked his way near him, with the glass in his right hand.

Magnus was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't notice Alec behind him.

It would be so easy, Alec thought. To break his neck. To strangle him. To stab him even.

What Alec did was slip his left hand around Magnus' waist, hugging him, and setting a open-mouthed kiss over his pulse point, while he handed him the whiskey. 

Magnus froze a moment, and then relaxed. His fingers stopped typing, allowing Alec to have a good peep to his phone, before he lowered his arm.

"Thank you, darling", Magnus took the glass and tilted his head minutely to allow Alec a better angle for his lips.

The young man hugged Magnus tighter, his mouth hot on the other man's neck, nipping at his earlobe, licking under his ear, until Magnus moaned softly.

"Alexander, how easily can you make me forget my duties", the man mused, reaching out and up to bury his fingers in Alec's hair.

"It's your fault entirely", his lover said, brushing his neck with wet lips. "You taste salty. I like salt".

Magnus chuckled.  
"Don't give me any ideas", he straightened his back, grabbing then the glass from Alec's fingers. "We should get ready for tonight. Why don't you start the shower? I'll join you in a moment."

"Mmmm", Alec murmured, his lips still lingering on Magnus' ear.

"Go, little devil, go before I ravish you right here", the older man giggled. "I need to end this mail".

"Don’t be late", Alec said, taking his whiskey with him to the bathroom.

He discarded his clothes and stepped into the shower stall, wide and surrounded by a translucent crystal panel. As he let the hot water rain down on him, he thought of what he had just read on Magnus' phone. 

_"… we need to crush TBT Ltd for good. I won't tolerate another failure. Call the council for this Monday…"_

Whose was that TBT Ltd, and why did Magnus want to crush it? Should he tell Jace and general Morgensten? 

Of course he should. That was why he was there, at the tycoon's room, after all.

But now he had to set that thought aside in his mind, and focus in keeping Magnus satisfied.

He was rinsing his hair from the sweet scented shampoo when Magnus slid the panel and stepped into the stall, gloriously naked.

The two men stayed still, watching each other, the water falling from the ceiling soaking them. The white light in the room made their nudity more primitive, not lovers that could rest their souls in their lovemaking, but more like animals ready to jump and fight.

That primal instinct. So crude. So mindless. So necessary.

But then Magnus smiled, a naughty glint in his eyes.

"I see you are almost ready", he said, winking at Alec. The young man, catching the double meaning, thanked the hot water that gave his cheeks a rosy color. "I guess you won't mind helping me, then".

"My pleasure", he answered, trying to keep his voice calm. 

Hard task, since the view was too enticing to stay chill.

Alec poured a good measure of liquid soap in the palm of his hand, and spread it thoroughly over Magnus' ripe body. 

It felt beyond words to be able to touch and brush all that marvelous skin. To caress with his big hands those taut muscles. Those nimble limbs. 

That jet-ink hair, pure silk on Alec's fingers.

Those hard bits between Magnus' legs.

That soft sound, like a purr, which escaped from Magnus' throat from time to time, along with his satisfied smile.

"Ah", the elder man sighed, his back to the other man, who was kneading then at the tension on his shoulders blades. "It's been too long since someone has bathed me. I had almost forgotten how good it could be to trust your body to other hands".

It was almost as if he was talking to himself, but Alec sensed that he was telling him something. Something Alec needed to know. Or to do. Alec wasn't sure. But he felt that nagging sensation that Magnus was hinting at something that Alec's fuzzy mind could not comprehend. 

How could he be expected to pay attention to anything other than that smooth skin, really?

But then Magnus turned around and stared into Alec's eyes.

Serious, dark brown eyes, looking through dazed, hazel ones.

Magnus pushed Alec firmly towards the shower wall, a hand on Alec's pec. The cold tiles startle the younger man, his body hot from the water.

"Stay put", he said, his voice merely a breathe.

Alec obeyed, his chest heaving, his cock twitching already. 

He felt totally and absolutely exposed.

Magnus hadn't even touched him yet.

Alec couldn't tell whether he liked the sensation or not.

His body made it easier for him to do his job, obviously. But he had the feeling that he shouldn't yield so soon, so effortlessly, to the magic of that cursed man.

Who had got out of the stall but was back in seconds. Holding a small bottle, which he uncapped. His penis dutifully enfolded in a condom.

"Alexander, you are truly a wet dream come true", he said, raking his body with his eyes while turning the shower off. "Will you do me the honor?", he handed the bottle to Alec, his patent smirk on his lips, and hold his palm upturned, wriggling two fingers at the other man.

Alec forced his hands not to tremble and poured a sizable quantity on Magnus' extended fingers, his back still flushed to the wall.

Then, at a gesture from Magnus, he opened his legs. 

"Keep your hands on the wall, please", Magnus ordered with a soft voice.

The wealthy man wasn't in a rush. He traced Alec's chest and abs with his clean hand, his eyes following its trail. Delighting on the slight tremor that coursed through that god-created body just due to his touch. Observing how those perky nipples got rock-hard when he leant and blew softly over them.

His wicked hand traveled downwards, while his lips teased Alec's nipples a bit more. He purposefully avoided his lover's dick and went for his balls instead, earning a sudden intake of breath from the younger man.

Magnus looked up and saw that Alec had his eyes screwed shut, his face scrunched in an futile attempt of controlling his need.

He was beautiful, Magnus thought. Just like that. In need. For him.

Magnus wanted him to lust for him even more.

It hadn't been mere serendipity what had put Alec in Magnus' way. He knew it. But as long as he didn't find out exactly what Alec had in that sharp mind of his, he was going to make the best of his time with that splendid specimen of male.

That meant he would kiss and suck Alec's throat until it got a necklace of little bruises. He brushed his hole, and when he noticed Alec didn't flinch in pain anymore, Magnus inserted one, then two, at last three skilled fingers into his hole, stretching him, opening him for Magnus' member, making him burn, twitch and twist, unable to touch his lover because he had ordered him not to do it.

They could have been at it for minutes, or hours. When Magnus extracted his impish fingers, Alec was on the verge of tears. His eyes, his cock, his heart. He felt profoundly bared under the crude light.

He usually did his job in dim lighted rooms, at night, with men that wanted him at once and never took too much time at foreplay, and not to mention after the deed was done, they made Alec go away.

He had never met anyone like Magnus, who dedicated his art and time to make Alec feel. To feel the lust. To feel the hunger. To feel the need.

To feel precious.

Because that was what Magnus' kisses were doing. Appraising Alec through his body. Teaching him how to truly desire another man. How to go wild for another man.

There were many things Magnus didn't know about Alec, despite his previous investigation, but there was one thing he was sure of: Alec had never been properly fucked. Not by a boyfriend. And of course not while doing his job. 

Until now.

Alec's will had already gone to the gutter, so when Magnus made him turn around and press his body to the tiled wall, he couldn't but comply.

The elder man entered him with care, guiding his penis at the beginning but soon allowing it to make its own way. Alec groaned at every step of that burning conquest, his moaning only fueling Magnus' fire.

When he got to the bottom, Magnus latched his teeth briefly on his young lover's neck, sucking desperately to still his own movements somehow, trying not to be consumed by a fire that no shower could quench.

Then he began to move. Out, gently; in, not so languidly. Out, a tad more harried; in, with a frenzy. Magnus couldn't hold himself anymore.

Alec took him all. One of his hands trying to scratch the tiles, trying to hold onto something, trying to get a grip and not fall into the abyss; the other hand pillowing his head against the wall, his dick trapped, unable to get what it needed, while his ass was being pounded by Magnus' cock, who had his hands on the wall, both his arms framing his lover's body, not even brushing him. Joined only by that pulsing ram, and Magnus' hot breath over Alec's shoulders.

The pace turned increasingly fast, both of them breathing hard, their legs trembling with the effort of supporting them with feeble knees. Magnus had to rest his forehead between Alec's shoulders blades. 

Time to change the angle.

He grabbed his lover's hips and pulled them towards him, stepping behind a little, and Alec had to press his hands on the tiled wall, his hips following Magnus', his arms straightened, his head dangling between them. He spread a bit more his legs to keep his leverage, and Magnus took advantage of their new position to thrust into him with a new goal in mind.

Alec whimpered. Again. With every thrust, he whimpered, his head on his bicep, in a futile attempt to muffle those girly sounds that usually made him ashamed of himself.

Goal achieved, Magnus thought, smiling. 

He kept a hand holding tight Alec's hips, and the other sneaked around them to get to his cock, earning him another pretty whine from the young man. That sensitive bit seemed so ready to burst that Magnus took pity on Alec; he placed an open-mouthed kiss on one of Alec's shoulders and began to stroke him in earnest.

"Yes. Yes, Magnus, yes", the taller man chanted. "Yes, please, like that, please, yes, Magnus…"

What Magnus would give to have the vigor to keep him that way forever. Listening to that angelic song. Holding that strong, trembling, hot body in his arms.

Pumping him while Alec unleashed his charge, until he was spent and dry. While Magnus himself unloaded his own seed, ending as ravaged as his lover.

Both of them falling, then, on the shower floor, limbs intertwined, bronze body over pale body, eyes half-shut, wrapped in the mist created by hot water and their own hot sweat.

Magnus cupped Alec's chin with a quivering hand and turned his face until he could kiss him, softly, just a hint of tongue. Alec followed his lead willingly, unable to deny him anything. 

Not that he would have wanted it.

Magnus sighed on Alec's mouth, sated.

"Best shower ever", he murmured, smiling lightly.

"Damn right", Alec breathed, his lips equally twitching upwards.

"Glad you liked it", Magnus chuckled, running a hand over his lover's side.

Alec suddenly grabbed that hand and took it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on its palm.

Magnus froze. He didn't expect such a tender gesture.

Alec froze. He hadn't even been aware of what he was doing. 

_Would Magnus see it as a childish movement? Unlikely for a grown man?_

_Stupid, since Alec was just a hooker?_

Then Magnus kissed lightly Alec's shoulder, as delicate a kiss as Alec's had been. And he kissed it again.

They stayed like this for a while, unmoving, while their bodies and their thoughts cooled down.

Their bodies eventually did.

Their thoughts, however…

 

******

 

Alec stared at the clothes that Magnus was setting on the bed as if they had just come out of a sci-fi movie.

"You really want me to try this on", he said, his brow furrowed.

"No, darling. I want you to wear this on!", Magnus stated, waving a tiny piece of clothing in front of Alec's nose.

The younger man grabbed the offensive cloth.

"This is… this is… ridiculous!", he actually had to look twice at it to realize it was underwear. "I can't wear this. My... it won't fit inside this… this…"

"Alexander, I think I'm already quite well acquainted with your… ", he winked, mocking the way Alec had stammered when referring to his penis. "Just put it on, ok? Do it for me?", and he battered his eyelashes to Alec.

Alec stared at him then. Had Magnus just battered his eyelashes? 

Well, he had really pretty lashes, actually.

Surrounding those slanted dark eyes.

Lashes that caressed those tanned high cheekbones when his owner was asleep.

_Stop it, Lightwood!_

With a sigh, he took the clothes and started to the bathroom.

"Hum…", Magnus hummed, smiling devilish. "Is there a problem with you dressing in here? After all, I know well what there is under that towel".

Alec stopped in his tracks and looked at the towel covering him from his waist to his knees.

"Sorry. Habit, I guess".

"Habit?"

"Living with a sister forces you to modesty", Alec explained, his face turning angry red.

"Oh, right, the sweet Isabelle!"

"Sweet?", Alec scoffed, amused. "You clearly haven't met my sister".

"Clearly not. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't love to", Magnus said nonchalantly, rummaging in the wardrobe in search of an appropriate outfit for himself.

Alec stilled. 

Would that mean that Magnus was willing to choose him this year? 

Maybe Alec could get his plan done?

Maybe…?

_Stop it, Lightwood!_

Alec shook his head. He really needed to stop thinking about that. He had already thought too much.

Magnus was watching him with curious eyes.

"I… I'll put this on", Alec stammered, to avoid going that path.

Magnus just smiled, and kept looking into his wardrobe.

Eventually, Alec ended up dressed with a almost transparent purple shirt outrageously tight whose neck fortunately hid well most of his hickeys, but was open enough to make him feel uncomfortable bare, and a pair of black sparkly jeans even more tight. Under which he wore some tiny black briefs that made him feel as if he was going to take part in a porn movie.

Actually, what he had been doing with Magnus could well fit in one of these. Not that he had watched much porn, anyway. Just to know more about his job. Just for science.

He needed to focus. And forget about those cursed pants.

"You happy now?", he said, eagle-spreading his arms to both sides for Magnus to see the result.

Magnus, sitting in an armchair next to the window, eyes fixed on his young lover, hummed and smiled his appreciation.

"Very much, Alexander"

He got up and went to him. On his tiptoe, he gave a peck on Alec's lips.

"Thank you".

Alec grabbed him by his waist, not letting him go.

"If you are making me go out like this, you owe me something more than that", he said, with his crooked smile. 

He lowered his head and kissed the other man thoroughly, his tongue opening Magnus' lips (he didn't find much resistance), his hands creasing the robe Magnus was wearing on shoulders and waist, his leg parting Magnus' and rubbing at the elder man's crotch.

Magnus let him do, secretly glad that Alec took the initiative.

Showing that tiger side that Magnus knew Alec had.

Making Magnus regret the plan for the night he had arranged.

"If that's the way you have to talk me into not going out", Magnus said, breathless, when they needed air at last, "I must say it's working. Would you rather have me call room service?"

Alec denied with his head.

"You said you wanted to dance, and you've made me dress like…", Alec bit his tongue. 

He had almost said a slut. But he WAS. He was just a hooker.

Damned Magnus, who made him almost forget why he was there, and what his true nature was. 

_Damned, damned, damned be this funny, considerate, sweet, cursed man._

Magnus saw the change in Alec's eyes, in the stiffness of his body. The lightness had gone, the playfulness disappeared.

"Maybe it's better that we stayed here anyway", he said, disentangling him from the younger man's arms.

Alec shook his head, his smile back on his lips at once, reaching out to play with Magnus robe tie.

"No, let's go out. It's been years since I've been to a club.".

Now Magnus was amazed what a tight control Alec had over his feelings. His smile seemed a bit forced at the beginning, but soon it looked as brilliant as ever.

"All right. If you wish so…", Magnus went to his wardrobe and took some items of clothing. "Why don't you call your sister while you are waiting for me to get dressed? I must tell you that it can take me… quite a bit to be my usual gorgeous self".

"Errr… my phone is almost dead. I… I forgot to bring my charger", Alec stuttered.

Obviously, he hadn't thought of staying the whole weekend when he arrived to the hotel last night.

Was it really last night when he got there?

It seemed as if it was a lifetime ago.

"No problem with that, darling. Use the land line in the living room. And give my best regards to the beautiful Isabelle", Magnus said, entering the bathroom.

"How do you know my sister is beautiful?", Alec asked, suspicious.

_Had Magnus' investigation of him reached his family? Thinking about it of course it had._

Alec was ready to hate him for that. His family was precious; untouchable.

Magnus poked his head out of the bathroom door.

"Darling, with a genetic like yours, your sister cannot but be beautiful!", and he blew him a kiss before disappearing into the bathroom again.

Leaving Alec blushing and smiling like a fool. Maybe he didn't have to hate Magnus for that too.

He made himself at home on the coach next to the end table where the land line was placed. Dialing his sister's number, he laid back on the plush cushions.

How on Earth could he be so tired? Considering the fact that he hadn't really done anything strenuous.

Well, besides those long, steamy, hot sex sessions with Magnus.

Who, by the way, was probably stark naked in the bathroom…

"Hello?", Izzy's voice dragged him out of his vision of a naked Magnus getting dressed for their night out.

Alec cleared his throat before speaking.

"Izzy, it's me".

"Alec!", Izzy screamed, and her brother had to move his ear from the ear set to avoid getting deaf. "Are you ok? Where are you? Are you with Magnus? Jace was here and he said some wild things about a mist over the ocean and…"

"Izzy, calm down, will you?", he asked, not daring to lift his voice. "I'm all right".

_Damn. Even Magnus expressions were now part of his vocabulary._

"Izzy, listen, I'm ok. I can't talk much, Magnus is getting dressed, and we're going out to a club o something."

"You? In a club? Oh, Alec!", Izzy sounded truly sad. She knew his brother.

"No, Izzy, don't worry, it's ok. Actually, I'm having fun. This Magnus guy is… quite funny. Don't worry", he said all at once, trying to soothe Izzy.

Izzy made a noncommittal sound.

"So… Did he really take you on a yacht?"

"He did. And he let me drive it. It was amazing, Iz! Like… like flying but over the sea! I can't express…"

Izzy laughed softly at the joyful sound of his voice.

"I bet it was, big bro. I'm glad you liked it".

"Wait. What has Jace just mentioned? A mist over the sea?"

"Oh, yes! Errr… is it safe for us to talk like this?"

Izzy, always smart and caring.

"I don't know, but it's a land line from the hotel. I guess it's safe. Spill it out, Iz".

"Ok. Jace followed you with a chopper from his unit, but when they got to your position, the only thing he saw was a strange mist where the yacht should be. He doesn't know what to make of it".

"I do. Magnus has some gizmo that he calls The Invisibility Cape, which makes things hidden from view. I guess that's the mist Jace saw".

"Hum. Cool. I'm sure general Morgensten would be glad to know about it."

"Yeah. But I don't know if I want him to. Anyway", he said, glancing towards the living-room door, which he had closed, "I suppose I should tell Jace. That way he will know the plan is working."

"Yes, you should. He is very worried about you. And so am I".

"You don't have to. Magnus is clueless. He just wants to have some fun."

"I don't like my brother being the 'fun' of anybody", Izzy's voice sounded grave and dark.

Alec felt a lump in his throat.

"Relax, Iz. He doesn't treat me like that. He… actually, he treats me with… respect", he ended the sentence in a whisper, glancing again at the closed door.

"Well, he'd better, or else he will have to deal with me".

Alec almost laughed at the thought of his tiny brave little sister facing the almighty, magnificent Magnus Bane. But he knew Isabelle spoke from her heart. And he loved her for that.

"Izzy, pizza's here!", Alec heard a voice in the background. Jace.

"Oh, Jace, you're here just in time!", Izzy chirped. "Alec's on the line! Hurry up, before he has to hang up!"

Alec could almost see Jace grabbing the phone from Isabelle's hand.

"Alec? Buddy, are you ok? Has he done anything to you? Well, apart from… you know…that thing you do when…"

"Jace", Alec cut him off, "I'm ok. I know you were the one on the chopper".

He told his friend about the Invisibility Cape.

"How does it work? Have you seen anything, a key, a card…?

"No, Jace, I didn't see anything, but I'll try to find out more".

"Be careful, Alec. You may have been a soldier but you definitely aren't a spy. If Bane got wind of what you're after…"

"I'll be careful. Don't worry about me".

He was upset. Jace had to trust the fact he could this.

Alec himself needed to trust that he could.

"So… ", his friend sensed his awkwardness and tried to change the subject. "Is the old man tired yet? What are you guys going to do tonight? Watch a movie and eat popcorn?"

Alec smirked.

"I bet the old man could beat you in so many ways, Wayland".

"C'mon, mate! Don't tell me you couldn't wear him out!"

"I'm not going to talk with you about that. EVER."

"You are not fun", Jace grumbled.

"You'd better hope I am. We won't be able to get to phase 2 if the old man doesn't find me enough".

"Alec, don't you dare say that ever again!", Izzy cried, obviously getting her phone back. "You are more than enough, for that disgusting Magnus Bane, and for anyone else in the world. You hear me?"

Alec wasn't in the mood to argue with her that Magnus wasn't at all disgusting. So he just let her vent her worries, with an affectionate smile on his lips.

"Iz, I'm fine, really. Just let me do my job here. I'll try to call tomorrow, but if I can't, don't worry, please. My phone is almost dead."

"Ok, big bro. Where is he taking you tonight?", Izzy seemed a bit more appeased. "I'm putting you on speaker, btw."

"Some place called Pandemonium. I don't know where it is", Alec said dismissively.

"Oh my God. PANDEMONIUM??? I've been dying to go there! But it's so hard to get an invitation! It's the fanciest place in the city right now! You'll probably hate it though."

"Iz, could you stop screaming on my ear, please? I'm going to need it for some time", Alec grunted.

"Oh, man", Jace butted in, laughing. "I don't think you'll need ears in that place. You'll probably be deaf is less than an hour!".

"Thanks for your support, guys", Alec snapped with irony mixed with amusement.

His eyes swept the room towards the door, and he froze. Magnus was there, looking at him with a soft smile.

Looking dead-gorgeous, with his black and red tight outfit, his perfect make-up, the long necklaces falling over his exposed chest, his hair spiked with the points tinted red, tall boots reaching his knees.

He sauntered (yes, Alec thought, sauntered) towards him, with his feline gaze and strut, eyes fixed on Alec, grin growing wide.

"Is that the lovely Isabelle on the line?", he asked, sitting himself next to Alec. "May I?", and he reached out to the ear piece. Alec gave him the phone, speech lost to him. "Isabelle? This is Magnus Bane. A pleasure to talk to you, darling."

At the other side of the line, Izzy had gone as mute as her brother, but for a very different reason. She was shocked. 

It wasn't an easy job, to make Isabelle Lightwood get shocked.

"I just wanted to assure you that your brother here is in a perfect state of health", Magnus teased her. "I promise I'll give him back to you as good as he came to me".

"You'd better… Mr. Bane", she answered, her voice fierce.

Isabelle Lightwood had never been shocked for long.

"And for the record, Mr. Bane", she said with sarcasm, "my brother is not a property that can be given back to anyone."

Magnus opened his eyes widely at this, looking at Alec; his grin was infectious.

"And I'm well aware of that, my dear", he assured her, using that velvety tone of his. "Excuse my poor choice of words. Alexander is truly lucky to have such a passionate person as his sister."

Izzy was shocked again. The great and powerful Magnus Bane was apologizing to her?

"Well… as I am lucky to have him as my brother", she said at last, sounding more subdued.

"Anyway, I'm afraid I have to end this lovely conversation. We have a reservation, and it is poor taste to be late for that, don't you think?"

"Ah… yes, of course, Mr. Bane". Not many people could make Izzy stutter.

"Again, it's been a pleasure, Isabelle. I'll let you say goodbye to Alexander".

He gave the phone back to Alec, who had watched the exchange with an amazed look.

"Hey, Iz, err… I'm leaving now, ok? Love you."

He listened to her answer and he hang up hurriedly.

He dropped his head and looked up at Magnus through his lashes.

Magnus sighed, and touched Alec's jaw with two fingers.

"Your sister has a lovely voice", he said, his voice never losing the silky tone.

"She has", Alec agreed, swallowing when those two fingers reached his ear.

"Yours is too".

Alec blushed and lowered his head.

"No no no, I won't have any of that", Magnus lifted his chin with the same caressing fingers and made Alec look at him. "Lesson 2: when Magnus Bane appraises you, you have to believe him. Because he knows beauty in all its forms. And a blushing beauty is the most appealing of all" . He winked.

Alec had trouble keeping his gaze leveled, the intensity in Magnus' eyes boring into his soul, through his heated face, his airless lungs, his knotted stomach.

_Why did Magnus have that effect on him, by the angel?_

Maybe because no one had looked at Alec before like Magnus did in that very moment. In awe.

"Let's go before I drag you to bed and forget about our reservation", Magnus said at last, tearing his gaze from Alec's face, not without apparent regret.

Alec swallowed and sighed. He couldn't tell whether he was relieved or not.

 

********

 

Magnus had chosen to take his bike instead of a car, Raphael being off duty for the rest of the weekend, as he told Alec on the lift to the hotel garage. 

Alec was speechless. The bike was a monstrous green KAWASAKI ZZR 1400. Magnus took a dark helmet from the bike's boot and handed it to his companion. He got another one for himself and straddled the bike, motioning with his head for Alec to sit as well.

"It's beautiful", the younger man said, taking his place behind Magnus on the machine. 

The elder man turned it on and let it roar.

"Have you ever felt anything so powerful between your legs, Alexander?", he asked with a wink in his mischievous eyes, before closing the lid on the helmet.

Alec imitated him, thanking the lid that hid his sudden blush. The fact that he had to get a tight hold on Magnus' waist didn't help. At all.

_Would there be a time when he wouldn't blush at Magnus' innuendos?_

The machine was so powerful that Alec believed for a moment they were about to take off flying. 

It was a strange feeling, crossing the city like a shadow, zigzagging among other vehicles. It should have been dangerous, but Magnus seemed to know what he was doing, nimbly avoiding cars and obstacles on the road.

It was over too soon, Alec thought when the man stopped the motor.

Pandemonium had a private entrance through its garage, only for very important customers, and Magnus was obviously one of them. He used a little key to access the pretty hidden entrance and picked an empty place near the lift.

"Cool, right?", he grinned, taking his helmet off. He left it in the boot and smoothed his hair. "How do I look, anyway? I always forget helmets tend to ruin my hair!"

"Gorgeous", Alec mused, staring at Magnus' happy face, and he immediately bit his lower lip. He hadn't even thought of saying this! 

He hoped that the other man hadn't heard him, but if his growing grin had anything to do with it, he definitely had.

"Why Alexander, I'm glad you like my looks, I put great efforts in dazzling the world", he patted his clothes to get rid of whatever dust it could have got. "You may take your helmet off now, darling. It would be a shame to deprive those people above of your beauty".

Alec took it off, missing the protection that the helmet gave to his heated face.

"Lean a bit, darling. It seems I'm not the only one who has been attacked by a helmet", Magnus smiled, watching Alec's mussed hair.

Alec did as he was told, feeling slightly embarrassed. He usually didn't pay that much attention to his unruly hair. But having Magnus stroking his hair was a nice sensation. 

Definitely a way too nice sensation.

Alec dreaded he wouldn't be able to get rid of his blush for the whole night.

 

******

 

The club wasn't just a club. It had different separated spaces, the bigger being the nightclub where people danced and drank to their heart's desires. It had some chilly rooms to get comfy and listen to soft music. 

And one of Magnus' favorite zones: the restaurant, situated on the roof, with its glass ceiling and its private booths, dressed in rich dark wood.

Theirs had a couple of plush leather chairs, which they comfortably sat on. Their waiter asked for their beverage, and left them with the menu.

"What would you like, Alexander? I'd suggest the Kobe Strip Steak; it is so tender that it melts on your tongue!"

"I'll rely on your taste then", Alec said, his eyes hurting just by reading the outrageous prices on the menu.

But hey, Magnus was paying, and he was, as he had put it, "filthy rich".

"What are you having?"

"Oh, they prepare a divine lobster here! I can't come and not have it. Have your tried it? The lobster, I mean".

"Years ago… my father took us to Miami for a holiday. We ate lobster at the Keys. It was very good".

"Great! But you have to try this one, Alexander".

"I don't think I could eat more than that... whatitsname… steak, Magnus", Alec smiled.

"Just try a bit from mine, ok? Do it for me? Please?"

Alec grinned, amused. How could a grown man… no, a tycoon… look hot when he was pouting like a child? 

Maybe because he was battering his eyelashes at him again?

"Ok, I'll try yours", he accepted, lifting both hands in surrender. "But only if you take some of my steak. By the look of the picture on the menu, it is too big even for me!"

"I'll gladly take whatever you dish to me", Magnus smiled wickedly. "But I wouldn't like to leave you hungry later tonight. You certainly have a big body to feed!", he said, winking at him

There it was again, the blushing. Alec tried to hide it having another look at the menu.

"No, I… I think I'll be good, thanks", he answered. At least he hadn't stuttered too much this time.

"I agree. You will be definitely good, Alexander."

Alec closed briefly his eyes. 

If Magnus kept talking this way, Alec was afraid his skin would turn red for good.

The meal was exquisite. The steak, as Magnus had promised, was extremely tender and savory. Alec, never one who paid much care to what he ate, moaned in bliss at the first bites.

"Do you like it?", Magnus asked, his grin fixed on his tanned face.

"It's delicious!", his companion exclaimed, stabbing another piece with his fork, delighted.

"Now try this", Magnus said, handing him his fork with a piece of lobster.

Alec realized Magnus hadn't tried his food yet, and he was giving Alec the first bite. He felt absolutely ashamed of his bad manners.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Magnus!"

"What for, darling?", the other man asked, genuinely off guard.

" I should… I should have given you some of my food before launching myself at it. I'm sorry I'm such a lousy company. I've never been in a place so elegant … or had shared a meal with anyone like you before… I'm no fit really for this kind of…", he said in a rush, mortified, his eyes cast down, his hands between his knees.

"Alexander, will you shut up, please", Magnus cut him off softly. "Do you really think I only want a socially skilled man at my table? Or in my bed? That I want someone who just spends every second trying to make me feel comfortable and sure? Look at me, please".

Alec complied, still ashamed, the word "please" stuck in his soul.

"If that was what I wanted, I'd buy a doll. You know, one of those human-sized dolls that have every human hole in them", Magnus said, with a soft smirk. 

Alec's lips twitched upwards a little too.

"What I want", Magnus leant towards Alec, his face intense, "is a real person here with me. Someone with feelings and thoughts. Someone who makes mistakes and worries for them. Someone who is ALIVE!". 

There was so much vehemence in his words and his gaze that Alec was mesmerized.

"And therefore", Magnus continued, a bit more slightly, "someone who makes me feel alive too. Now, please, would you try the lobster before it gets cold?". He handed him his fork again, smiling lightly.

Alec, grateful, leant forwards and took the bit delicately. He hummed appreciatively.

"Well?", Magnus was expectant.

"It's yummy! I mean… it's so good". 

"It's all right. Yummy describes perfectly how delectable it tastes. Now, darling, before you eat up all of that yummy steak…", Magnus looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Alec grinned, cut a good portion of his steak, stabbed it with his fork and handed it to his companion.

"A tad smaller, Alexander, please. You'll find my mouth can hold quite a big piece of meat", he winked at Alec, "but I'd rather not chew that much. It wouldn't be elegant, don't you think?", he ended, looking at Alec with innocent eyes.

Alec bit his lower lip, trying to hide a smile and fighting a new blush. Oh, those innocent eyes of Magnus weren't innocent at all. Neither were his words!

He fed Magnus a couple of bites before each of them returned to their own plate. Once the awkward moment had gone, they felt much more at ease.

"Do you like driving, or is Raphael always driving you around?", Alec asked.

"Oh, I like driving very much", Magnus answered, sipping his glass of wine. "But since I usually work when I'm in a car, it's much safer to have someone else managing the wheel for me. And Raphael is a fine driver, I must tell. He can drive almost every vehicle in the world".

"How many vehicles do you have? Apart from the limo, the bike… the yacht…"

"Let me think… a couple of cars, not as big as the limo, of course… a jet… Nothing else that I recall".

"But they aren't at the hotel, are they? I mean… a hotel is no place for a permanent keeping of luxury cars".

"You are right. I have my own place here in NY, I'm just redecorating it after months of traveling due to work. I hope I can move in a few weeks".

"So… you are settling in NY? Definitely?"

"For the time being, yes. I'm tired of traveling constantly, and my businesses in other countries are quite well looked after. So I've chosen to come back home!"

"Great! I mean… it's good to have a home to come back to".

"A house doesn't make a home, Alexander", Magnus said, very serious now. 

Perhaps he sounded even a bit sad?

But why would the magnificent Magnus Bane be sad?

"That's true, I guess", Alec murmured, thoughtful.

Then Magnus smiled, and the faint perception of sadness disappeared.

"So I take you like my vehicles?", he asked.

"Well, today's been my first time with a yacht and a bike… but yes, I liked it", Alec smiled, remembering the feeling of freedom when managing the yacht. "Especially the yacht. It was…. liberating".

Magnus nodded in understanding. He could get what Alec felt, but he was dying to know WHY.

"I don't really like the sea, but I love knowing that you are there, alone with your thoughts, and all the noises from the city are left behind".

"But… aren't you afraid that someone could steal it? It's a very expensive yacht. And not to mention that thing… the Cape of Invisibility… that alone must be tempting! I mean…"

"I know what you mean, and you are right again. It IS very tempting. I wouldn't allow that technology to fall into the wrong hands, though. But by stealing the yacht they'd barely get anything. They need the master key, and that I keep always with me. And I have means to track it down, so it would be easy to get it back. Besides, not many people know about their existence".

Alec nodded, thinking furiously but trying not to seem to.

"Then I must thank you for trusting me".

Magnus smiled, and it wasn't a sweet smile at all now.

"Well Alexander, if something happened to my yacht now, I would know who's the one who leaked the information. And believe me, I know where to find you".

Alec swallowed and nodded.

"I won't say anything, Magnus", he lied. He already had told Jace, and he almost regretted it. Not because Magnus didn't deserve to be robbed from his most precious assets, but for the threat it could imply to his siblings.

Things were done and that couldn't be undone, though.

"Have you finished with your dessert yet?", Magnus asked, dabbing at his mouth with a serviette and leaving it on the table.

"Yes, I have. It was lovely. The whole meal was excellent".

"I'm glad you enjoyed it", the older man grinned, and stood up. "Shall we go downstairs to burn some calories?"

Alec followed him to the dance floor. Not the one where the common people were dancing. The VIP have their own zone, though the music was basically the same. The ambience was pretty posh, and so the customers. Dim, pulsing lights, and a sweet scent floating around the area.

Magnus stopped several times to greet some people he knew, from business or from pleasure. He seemed quite at ease, his smile never wavering, his movements sure. 

Alec envied him a little. He felt so out of his comfort zone right now!

"All right, darling, I hope nobody else interrupts us now", Magnus cried over the sound of the loud music. "Let's grab some drinks!"

The dancing area was surrounded on two of its sides by private booths that opened with a little key. Magnus had one, of course. It was a cozy room for at least 10 people, with couches and chairs and a couple of low tables. One of its sides, covered now by a black curtain, opened to the dancing floor, allowing thus the view of dancers from the booth.

A waitress came to take note of their drinks. Alec drank his shot quickly; maybe alcohol could help him get through this ordeal of dancing. And then he gulped other two shots.

Magnus watched him amused, savoring his own drink.

"Nervous, Alexander?"

Alec shook his head, setting the glass on the table.

"Then show me what you can do", Magnus said, lifting a brow. "On the floor, I mean". He added, seeing the confused expression on Alec's face.

"Errr… I'm not really good at dancing, Magnus".

"Nonsense. Everybody can dance. They only need the right teacher! Come on, darling".

He practically dragged Alec outside the booth. The young man felt awkward, his long legs and arms seemed heavy and clumsy, while the rest of the dancers moved with more or less grace on the floor. 

Except for Magnus, of course. Who seemed to float, moving rhythmically to the sound of the loud music. Each of his steps, perfectly combined with the pulsing sounds, his arms floating to the beat of the music.

"Alexander, move with me!", he shouted to his companion above the music, grinning. 

He took Alec's hands and pulled him towards his body. Alec was never up to PDA, but he encircled his lover with his long arms, and let himself move following Magnus' lead.

It was easier this way. 

Magnus made everything seems easy. 

He turned around Alec, dancing and playing at the same time, making him circle and chase after him, all nimble legs, frisky hands around their waist.

Alec ended up enjoying the dance, lost in Magnus' eyes and movements, letting his worries and thoughts go away. 

Letting the sweat sweep away his troubles, the drum beat pulsing in their veins like a thunder in a storm. 

For Magnus, watching Alec unravel was the most exciting show ever. That controlled man, always aware of his surroundings, always careful of his movements, his words, his needs…

Now Alec was moving as if nothing else mattered, apart from the man in front of him. His grin, a permanent fixture on his face. His eyes glowing with sparkles of fun, wrinkles of joy around them.

At last, Magnus let Alec trap him in his arms, and grabbed his neck to be able to rest his forehead on the taller man.

"Aren't you thirsty?", he said, his voice rasping.

Alec looked at him, not sure what thirst Magnus was referring to, but willing to accept any of them. He let Magnus take his hand and led him to the bar. 

Magnus was a famous man at Pandemonium, it seemed, so he had to stop and chat for a while with a couple of women he recognized from a previous party, leaving Alec to ask the bartender for their drinks.

"Hello, gorgeous", a voice said next to him, and Alec felt a hand on his butt.

He turned towards the voice, finding a bulked man with a shaved head, dressed in expensive black clothes, sporting a heavy golden chain necklace. He smelled strongly of some strong alcoholic drink.

"I saw you dancing with that pretty doll", the man smirked, self-confident. "I bet you'd rather be with a real man. Want to move to one of the booths over there and have a little fun?"

"As you see, I'm not alone", Alec said, his hand breaking the grip the other man had on his ass. "And if I wasn't, I wouldn't go either."

"Who do you think you are, boy? I know the owner of this place! I've never seen you here before, so I think you are just a guest. I can revoke your pass if I want. Do you want me to do it?", he tried to grab Alec's butt again, but the young man stepped away, bumping into Magnus' back.

His companion turned around and grasped the situation.

"Alexander, is this caveman giving you trouble?"

"Nothing I can't take care of, don't worry", Alec answered, his eyes never leaving that bulk of a beast.

The beast scoffed.

"Come on, don't tell me this cutie can fuck you as hard as your ass cries for!", he laughed out loud.

Alec stepped forward, his brow menacing.

"I suggest you apologize to my friend".

"Or else?"

"Or else I'll make you".

"Well, if you don't come with me right now, I suggest you and your _friend_ get out of this place, like NOW!", the smaller man shouted, lifting his fist.

"Come on, gentlemen, there is no need to resort to violence", Magnus chimed in.

"Now the doll is afraid!", the bulking man smirked.

"Oh, I wouldn't say so", Magnus dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Why don't we have a deal? I'll buy you a drink and you leave us alone".

"Why don't we have another deal, pretty face? I buy this hunk from you and you go about your business."

Magnus frowned his mouth.

"No, I don't really like that deal. My friend here is not on sale. He is a person, you know. He can't be bought".

The man barked a laugh.

"Where have you come from? I buy boys like this every night!"

"Really? In this very place?", Magnus seemed interested. "I've been away too long!". He sighed. And then he motioned with his hand some guys to come.

" I'm fed up with you already", the other man groaned, looking at Alec. "Come with me now, boy, or I'll make you ". He reached to grab Alec's hand.

"You could try", Alec said, separating his feet in a fighting stance.

The other man lifted a brow.

"You want it rough? OK, then". And he launched a powerful punch towards Alec's midriff, who was ready to fend it off. 

Only to be intercepted by Magnus' hand. Magnus' jaw was tensed; it was the only sign of the effort he was doing to keep in check that strong arm. Using the caveman's momentum, he quickly twisted that arm to the man's back and pushed him against the bar, pinning him and effectively immobilizing him.

"Take this trash out, boys", he said, only releasing him when two huge guards arrived, taking care of him, practically dragging him outside.

"You will hear from me, bastard! I'm Senator Walker's son! You'll be banned from all NY's clubs for good!", they heard him yell.

Magnus turned to Alec, sighting.

"Please accept my apologies, Alexander. It seems I must talk to my partner about this little… incident", he said, shaking his head. "We've never allowed this to happen before".

Alec was shocked.

"Is… is this place yours?"

"I'm just one of the partners. It's good to diversify business, you know. But I will never tolerate this kind of behavior in one of my clubs".

"I see that. Well… thank you.", Alec said, bashful.

"What for?", Magnus grabbed their drinks and winked the bartender, who clearly knew him and winked at him back.

"You know. For defending me. With that guy".

"Oh, that! I'm sure you could have done it yourself. But sometimes there are things I need to do by myself. If you know what I mean."

Alec nodded. Of course he understood. But he was equally astounded. Nobody has ever defended him before. Sure, Jace and he were there for each other, but being Jace the most hot-headed of them, it was Alec's duty to save him from most of the troubles.

Now, watching another person doing that for him, even if it was the Magnus Bane whom he was taught to hate for so many years… it made Alec's heart flutter in an unknown way.

And man, if it hadn't been hot watching Magnus manhandling that brute so effortlessly.

Both men stared at each other for some seconds. The music was slow now, soothing and strangely arousing.

"Shall we return to our booth?", Magnus said at last, the levity on its voice gone.

Alec nodded.

Back at the booth, Magnus set the glasses on the table, and turned to Alec.

"Dance with me?"

They enveloped each other with their arms, Magnus's body fitting so perfectly on Alec's bigger frame, their legs intertwined but not hindering them.

Alec inhaled Magnus' scent, a mixture between his cologne and his own, clean sweat. It was intoxicating, much more than the drinks.

He'd rather be intoxicated by the alcohol. It would be far less dangerous.

But he held tighter the other man instead, feeling the taut muscles through the flimsy shirt, those broad shoulders. Feeling Magnus' caressing him as well, his hands roaming over Alec's back, his sides, until they settled on his ass, pressing him against his body.

One man lowered his head, the other one lifted his own, and their lips touched, and their mouths collided, and their tongues met, and their noses brushed. And their souls met.

They moved at the rhythm of the music, their thighs rubbing each other crotch, like teenagers who had just discovered their sexuality and were playing to be adults.

Playing to be safe.

Playing to be in love.

 

*******

 

They left the club soon after. They stopped their making-out as in one accord, almost breathless, almost pained, almost floating.

The ride back to the hotel was even faster than their previous trip. They kept their hands in their pockets as they were on the lift to their room, barely looking at each other, barely moving.

But when the door closed behind them, Alec pushed Magnus against the opposite wall and crashed his lips on the other man's, one of his hands grabbing Magnus' wrists and pinning them over his head, holding the smaller man's waist, a leg between his, giving Magnus the right spot to rub against his young lover. Their mouths fused all the while, tongues playing hide and seek, breathing hard.

Alec attacked the tender flesh under Magnus' ear with fervor, delighting in the sounds he was getting from the elder man, basking in his helplessness, bewitched by the way his hips undulated under Alec's. 

Brushing. Grazing. Rutting. Grinding.

Until a rougher nip at the tender flesh on Magnus' neck made him groan louder. Alec froze, his eyes wide open now, and seemed to realize the scene: he was having his way with Magnus, keeping him helpless against the wall, his bigger body restricting the other man's movements. Holding him prisoner.

Magnus sensed the shift in Alec. All that huge mountain of a body went still, his arms limp, releasing the older man's hands, his eyes glazed.

"Alexander, what's happening?"

Alec let his head hung, ashamed of himself. He had been putting his own desires first. He could never afford this luxury.

"Magnus, I'm sorry", his voice sounded coarse, his hands trying to smooth Magnus' wrinkled shirt, "I'm so sor…"

Magnus hushed him with a heated kiss. 

"Alexander, please", he begged over Alec's lips. "Take what you need".

But Alec didn't respond. Couldn't respond. He kept shaking his lowered head as in trance, his body a swirl of desires and duties, his eyes firmly shut, his mouth a flat line.

Magnus understood then. It was uncanny how he suddenly knew what Alec needed. He grabbed his lover's head with both hands and ordered him.

"Give me what I need!"

That, Alec could do. He had always been told what rules to follow, who he had to protect, what he had to do. He opened his eyes, grateful.

And so he allowed Magnus to take possession of his mouth again, flushing their bodies together, rocking into him, hands on his hair, on his back, on his butt.

So he allowed one of his hands to get buried in Magnus' hair, and the other one clutch one of his lover's knees and pull it upwards, until Magnus hooked it on Alec's hip.

So he allowed Magnus to climb onto his waist while eating his mouth, and he drove them both to the bedroom, in the dark, his feet sure and quick.

So he allowed Magnus to undress him, and he allowed himself the pleasure of undressing Magnus (damned those slim leather pants, so hard to take off).

And then he watched Magnus lie back on the bed, watched his body, oh, so ready, his smooth skin shiny and obscure under the moonlight that poured through the window. So alluring. So desirable.

Alec didn't deserve to feel desire. His body was just a tool to earn the money to keep his family afloat. The only way he had found. 

And by doing that, he had tarnished not only his body but his soul.

But Magnus motioned for him to join him, and Alec couldn't think anymore. Not in his tainted body, not in his hopeless soul, not in his non-existing future.

He kneeled at the low footboard and stared at Magnus. He pressed a soft kiss on Magnus' ankle, and kept brushing his lips over his leg, the tip of his fingers mimicking his mouth on the other leg, tracing with his tongue a mark produced along it by the seam of the discarded trousers.

Magnus moaned, eyes half-closed. He was about to melt, the heat in his stomach flowing like lava, and his lover hadn't even touched where he needed him the most.

Alec continued his slow journey across Magnus' skin, pausing for a while to kiss a small bruise on the delicate dermis of the groin, which made the older man twitch and whimper unashamedly, his legs spread, his hands immersed in Alec's hair, scraping his lover's scalp, speaking to him without words.

Next step, torturing Magnus' navel with a hot tongue, leaving a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses on his way upward, abusing Magnus' nipples with lips and fingers, until the other man was nothing but a burning knot of flesh and lust.

Only aware enough to say:

"Take me".

Alec looked at him from his place on Magnus' chest with doubt.

"Alexander… please… it's what I need!", his lover whispered, almost hurting.

Just the word please could make Alec forget his qualms. He briefly left Magnus to get the lube and the condoms from the nightstand drawer, and sat by his lover. Pouring a generous quantity of lube on his fingers, he leaned to kiss Magnus, who received him willingly, relaxing his body for what was about to happen.

The intrusion was welcomed, actually. Only the first digit caused a small burn which was quickly assuaged by the feeling of his prostate being brushed. Then there were two fingers scissoring him, opening him for the rather large size of Alec's dick, stretching him, eliciting endless moans from him. Three fingers to make him arch his back, writhing, more vocal than he ever was.

Magnus had already set Alec in motion, and he was glad for it, because in that moment he wouldn't have been able to handle anything. He was turned around and lifted on his own four, his head dangling between his shoulders, his forehead clenched in sweat.

Alec breathed deep, settling himself behind Magnus. He put the condom on and coated his penis with lube, stroking himself a couple of times, no more; he didn't need more of that.

He needed to be inside Magnus.

Magnus opened widely his eyes at the sensation. Alec's cock was so engorged that it could really hurt him, but his owner moved with exquisite care, controlling his pace, giving time for Magnus to accommodate his length, gently in and out, until he couldn't go any further.

"Ok?", Alec asked with grinded teeth.

Magnus sighed and relaxed even more, supporting his torso with his forearm, spreading his legs a bit more.

Alec took that as a yes. And he began to move. Carefully, leisurely. Too cautiously for Magnus' taste.

"Harder, Alexander", he groaned.

Alec picked up his pace, pushing more forcefully into him, still controlling his thrusts.

"I won't break, Alexander. Harder!"

"I don't want to hurt you", the younger man said, his voice strained by his restraint.

"You won't! Please Alec!"

No. His short name in Magnus' lips sounded wrong.

Alec went wild. He clutched one of Magnus' shoulders to keep leverage and rammed into him, holding his hips to keep him still, making him scream when his prostate was hit once and again. His young lover was implacable, covering Magnus with his large body, his coarse chest hair rasping Magnus' back, his teeth marking the older man's neck, his hand searching Magnus' crotch to grab his cock and milk him dry.

All the while, Magnus cried and sobbed and cursed and felt owned. 

He was definitely in ecstasy.

And his make-up was definitely ruined.

 

****

 

Alec crumbled on the bed, after letting Magnus go, drifting between heaven and guilt. Heaven, because being inside Magnus had been the most euphoric feeling. Guilt, because of the same reason.

He watched his lover stretch by his side, carefully not letting his weight fall onto his sensitive member. Magnus smiled at him, languidly, eyes dozing, one of his hands moving a rebel lock of hair away from Alec's glazed eyes.

"Well, hello, tiger", he said, his voice sleepy.

The blissful expression on his face was enough to swipe the guilt. 

For now.


	9. IDRIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday starts hot for Alec and Magnus; it's July after all! ;-). But Magnus seems to think they aren't doing enough exercise, so they spend their day at IDRIS. What is IDRIS? Keep reading!
> 
> Meanwhile... Alec is more and more confused. He struggles to stay focused on his hidden task, but Magnus is proving to be irresistible. Will Alec be able to withstand him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my dearest readers! I thank you for your patience, sorry that it took me so long to update, but, as my lovely beta Nath says, life happened! ;-). Btw, thanks a lot for your great work, Nath!!!
> 
> Let me warn you, from now on, things will go darker for our Malec. At times, at least. But then again... M;-)
> 
> Oh, and I've always loved this song, so I wanted to use it somehow (please copy the link on YouTube). Thanks to our wonderful Harry Shum Jr!
> 
> https://youtu.be/-mnGr7qvIHA
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, all my love for my girls in DMT, so caring and supportive, and especially for Cami, who has been so ill but now she's fine and always cheers me up. Look for hints! And a little one for my parabatai @fearless_colors, which is truly my other half.
> 
> Any question, doubt, guess, hint, claim, yell... you can find me here or in Twitter. Feedback is food for my writing! ;-)
> 
> Thanks for your time, and enjoy!

 

 

**IDRIS**

 

** **

Magnus woke up with the feeling of warm flesh under his hand.

_Alexander._

Of course. His hand was on Alec's upper arm, his nose almost nuzzling Alec's shoulder. He could smell the young man, his sweat not actually sour, as many men he met smelled after such a strenuous sex. It was something between soapy and spicy.

Magnus decidedly liked it.

Watching Alec sleep was mesmerizing. His eyelashes batted as if his dreams were a whirlpool of thoughts, but his breathing was calm and soothing.

Magnus wished, not for the first time, to be inside the young man's head.

_A little voice in his head told him that he wanted much more than that._

Magnus wished for it to go to hell. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep again.

Miracles happen sometimes.

 

*****

 

Alec's dreams were full of shadows. Faces he recognized from school, from his time on the Army, from his life at the farm. All of them passed next to him, no one stopped to ask him how he was doing. He felt lost, cold and lonely.

Then he heard music. Not actual music, but a musical voice. And in his dream, a hand was posed on his arm as it guided him out of the shadows.

He opened his eyes to a dazzling light pouring from the windows, whose curtains Magnus was just drawing open.

He was humming to himself. Alec recognized the song: "L.O.V.E.". His father used to sing it to his mother when they were still a happy family. This alone would have made the young man feeling sad.

But watching Magnus move as he went to his wardrobe, as if he was dancing with the tune, stirred a completely different and warm feeling in Alec.

_Maybe some day someone would sing that song to him._

The warm feeling disappeared, replaced by that dark hole which had been threatening to consume him since his life was destroyed.

_Shut up, Lightwood. No one will ever sing anything to you. You are nothing but a waste. You deserve nothing!_

Alec closed his eyes tight and swallowed hard, his heartbeat wild.

"Ah, Alexander, you are awake. Excellent!" Magnus's happy voice dragged him out of his black place.

Alec opened his eyes to find him sitting next to him on the mattress, dressed only with a short purple robe. He tried to sit up hurriedly but Magnus stopped him, with a hand in his chest and a smile on his lips.

"No, please, darling, there's no need to rush! You might as well enjoy the bed… if you haven't already," he said with a wink in his naughty eyes, keeping his hand on that hard thorax. He smelled clean, and his hair was a bit wet still.

"I'm sorry, I usually don't oversleep," Alec said, his voice hoarse with sleep. "I don't know what's happening to me…"

"Oh, I think I do, pumpkin," Magnus smirked, looking proud of himself, his wicked fingers tracing endless eights on Alec's chest hair.

On his solar plexus. On his stomach. On his navel. On his happy trail. His eyes never leaving Alec, daring him to move.

Alec didn't want to. He wished to stay like this forever. No worries, no shadows.

He wanted a utopia, and he knew it.

But he also wanted Magnus' hand to keep going down, and that, he got. Those jeweled fingers brushed the dark curls over Alec's member under the silk sheet, causing a ripple in the young man's abs and a satisfied smile from the bronze-skinned man.

"Are you hungry, Alexander?" Magnus said in a low tone, his smoked eyes sparkling with mischief.

"A little", his lover answered.

"Well, we cannot allow that, can we?". Magnus bent and brushed his lips over Alec's fuzzy cheek. "Mmmm, it rasps…"

Alec's heartbeat was going overboard again, but for a whole new reason. He kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling, while Magnus nipped at his chin, his impish ringed fingers closing around Alec's dick in a playful manner.

"If you are that hungry, I might have to stop" he murmured, nosing at his young lover's Adam's apple, his fingers massaging Alec thoroughly under the sheet.

"Ah… no, I… I can wait" his lover mused, barely audible.

"Are you sure?" Magnus was sucking now under his ear a new hickey, having found a clean spot.

Alec whined, the sensations too much for his voice to work. He was so hard under Magnus' good offices. And that evil man didn't even need more than a minute to achieve it.

"Much better," Magnus breathed under Alec's ear, raking with his painted nails the underside of the younger man's cock.

Alec shivered. He set one hand on Magnus's thigh, only the soft silk preventing him from touching the even softer skin, and began to move it unconsciously in an upward/downward movement over the other man's leg. Magnus hummed appreciatively.

So Alec got bolder and his hand sneaked its way under the robe, grabbing Magnus' dick in a convulsive gesture, while his lover circled Alec's slit with a pointed nail.

Magnus exhaled a hot breath over Alec's ear, the sensation of both men holding each other's cocks highly exciting. He lowered his head a bit to reach his young lover's nipples and sucked wildly at one of them, getting a load moan in response.

Alec quickened his rubbing on Magnus until the other man moaned in return. The older man made an effort  to sit up and stopped Alec's hand.

"Darling, do you even know how much this robe cost?" he said with a faked frown. "Would you have it ruined?"

Alec grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to his own mouth, sealing their lips, invading Magnus' mouth with his tongue, burying his fingers in the soft locks of that black hair.

"Take it off," he asked, his tone husk and bossy, his eyes burning with desire, his hand cupping Magnus' balls in a tight grip.

Magnus straightened his back then, a light, secret smile on his lips, his eyes sparkling. He shrugged off the robe, not even looking at it when it slipped to the floor. Delighted by the look that overtook Alec, and the quiver of his hand, when his ripped muscles were revealed. The younger man grabbed forcefully Magnus's neck for the second time and ate his mouth.

_Hello again, tiger._

They played with their tongues as their hands played with their cocks. Caressing, tugging, wetting, biting, squeezing.

The heat was so intense that neither of them found it easy to breath. Magnus rested his cheek on Alec's chest, his sweat soaking the dark hair there, his head moving to the rhythm of his lover's accelerated breathing.

Magnus couldn't tear his eyes from Alec's face, drinking in his screwed eyes, his teeth biting those red, wide lips, lips that exhaled puffs of heated gasps and moans that excited his lover more than any other sound.

When Alec sped up his pace, with the vigor he knew his lover liked, Magnus muffled his whimpers on that hard-rock chest, sinking his teeth on one pebbled nipple, and mirrored Alec's movements, causing the young man to cry, arching his back.

Their whole skin was on fire. Every inch of them exuded hot drops of pure lust.

Until Magnus exploded first, his seed overflowing Alec's hand and wetting the sheets. But he wouldn't rest until he finished Alec.

Because watching Alec's climax was the most marvelous thing in the world. The way that powerful cords in his neck strained; his abs contracted just before spurting his semen; his sinful mouth getting lax while he was getting milked. His body limp after his cock emptied.

Post-coitus Alec should be named one of the seven marvels in the world, Magnus thought.

 

****

 

Eventually they got out of bed and had a quick shower, playing with the water like children, too spent to do anything else.

The breakfast was served soon after they dried themselves (which took a while since Magnus insisted on drying thoroughly every inch of Alec's body, and that led them inevitably to a heavy make-out over the counter).

"I had your phone charged," Magnus said, seating at their breakfast table with a little wince. "I hope you don't mind."

Alec saw his gesture and frowned, worried.

"Are you hurt, Magnus?" he asked, standing by his lover's side.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" Magnus looked at him in confusion.

Alec cleared his throat and dropped his gaze.

"Last night… I was a bit… rough. Did I hurt you?" His voice was barely audible, his cheeks inflamed.

His lover understood and grinned.

"Alexander, last night you didn't do anything I didn't want you to do," he soothed the young man, patting one of his long legs. "I may or may not be a little sore, but I promise you it is not a sensation I bear with regret. On the contrary, it is a very welcomed one. It has been too long since I got that carried away!"

"Oh. Ok then" Alec mused, his eyes fixed on his hands, not knowing whether to feel embarrassed or proud.

"Kneel down here for a moment, dear."

Alec complied, not looking at the other man. Definitely embarrassed.

Magnus took his face between his hands and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Don't ever feel bad for rough sex if it is consented, Alexander." He claimed, his dark eyes grave. "And I assure you last night was very much consented!"

He placed a soft kiss on those pinkish, full lips, lingering just the necessary time for Alec to respond to the kiss, more relaxed now.

Magnus let him go with a soft smile.

"Black coffee, two sugars?"

"Yes, please." Alec answered, his eyes locked on Magnus' plump mouth. Clearly the kiss hadn't been enough for him.

"Sit then, darling. Eating on your knees must be truly uncomfortable." The older man joked.

Alec went to his chair, sat down and started to pile up food on his plate. He ate fast under the appreciative look of Magnus.

"Eat well, Alexander," said Magnus, pouring himself a second cup of strong coffee. "We have a full day ahead."

"Are we going to get the yacht again?" Alec asked, hopeful. He had enjoyed riding that baby (Magnus' words) so much.

Too much for his own sanity, actually.

"No, today the weather won't be apt for sailing. We'll stay in town. Besides, there is something I want to show you. Have you finished?"

"Yeah, yeah," the young man said, stuffing his mouth with the last of his croissant.

Magnus tried to stiff a smile behind his cup of coffee, achieving only to show his dimples. Alec had to drop his head to avoid staring at those cursed tiny holes in his cheeks.

Because, really, it wasn't fair.

Since Raphael was still on his day off, Magnus decided to get the Lamborghini. A red, stylish, sleek one, that made Alec's jaw drop to the floor.

"I take you like it, Alexander."

Alec swallowed.

"It's a… a very…" he stopped, cursing his vocabulary for not finding the right word.

"Beautiful, elegant, and very expensive, yes. I usually like the Audi most, but where we are going, I like to drive this one. People judge for appearances, sadly. Get in, darling."

They crossed the city at a slower pace than what that kind of car could afford, but, as Magnus stated, they weren't in a hurry.

Alec didn't really pay much attention to where they were going because he was too focused on not looking at Magnus' hands, so firmly and graceful set on the steering wheel. Or his scent, devoid of cologne that day, powerful in such a secluded space. Trying to follow the small conversation that the older man held when Alec's brain was about to shut down.

_What a shameful spy would he have been._

The area they were headed to was one of the richest in the city. They left behind mansions and parks, and stood in front of a huge wrought iron gate which doors resembled two angels fighting each other.

Magnus pressed a little button on the front panel and the gates opened smoothly. He followed a curvy tarmac path towards a huge two floored house. Its bricked façade looked imposing and severe, but its walls were covered by a red and green bougainvillea, lightening a bit its stern look.

Magnus shut the motor down, and looked at Alec.

"Welcome to IDRIS." He smiled.

"What is this… idris?" Alec asked, squinting his left eye, which he did when he was insecure.

"I.D.R.I.S. It means _In Darkness, Remain In Shape._ "

"It makes sense." Alec said after considering it for a moment.

Magnus grinned.

"More than you think, my dear. Let's get inside!"

They climbed up the front steps and went through a massive wooden door place with more angelic scenes embossed in the dark panels. Alec couldn't help but notice that the angels were doing every kind of sports known.

"Is this a… gym?" he asked, totally dumbfounded.

"Please, Alexander, you can't possibly call IDRIS a gym!" Magnus huffed, affronted. "This is a place of health and beauty and yes, you can practice sports. But overall, it's a place to feel good."

"And it's yours too." Alec affirmed more than asked.

"Again, I'm merely one of the partners. You must…"

"Yeah, I know" Alec cut him with his half-smile. "Diversify your investments."

"Exactly!" Magnus looked delighted.

The hall was immense. A checked floor in white and wine-red marble tiles that led to a huge desk in which a perfectly groomed blonde woman sat with a straight back.

"Good morning, Mr. Bane. It's so good to see you again!"

"Thank you, Lilly. It's been… how long now?"

"I think a little over two years."

"Wow, time flies!" Magnus smiled with warmth to the young woman. "This is my friend, Alexander. Could you prepare the paperwork for him, my dear?"

"Or course, Mr. Bane. I'll take them to the boss' office as soon as I get them ready."

"Thanks again, love." He turned to Alec and said,  "Shall we, dear?"

He led the way towards the big staircase, Alec following a couple of steps behind. He didn't do it because that gave him a fine view of Magnus' ass, he tried to convince himself. It wasn't his fault that those super-expensive jeans (as Alec's were too) fitted his butt in a very sinful way.

On the first floor, Magnus took Alec to a balcony with huge French doors, on the opposite side of the stairs.

Alec was speechless. The panorama was spectacular. An immense expanse of green, with a little copse of tall tress at the far east end. Alec could see some horses at the west side, within a fenced field, and his sight was immediately caught by them.

"Do you like horses, Alexander?"

Alec got out of his reverie.

"Ah… yes, I do. Very much, indeed. They are fabulous animals! So honest and loyal."

Magnus looked at him, thoughtful.

"Yes, those are very valuable traits. Not many human beings I've met had them."

He turned around and went inside, leaving Alec at the balcony dumbfounded.

And a bit suspicious.

_What if Magnus knew? Or maybe he just suspected? Or…_

_Stop it, Lightwood! It was probably just a comment on your remark._

No need to worry.

Right?

Alec went after his lover, who was talking to a tall, wide-shouldered, blonde man.

It was his voice was caught Alec' attention. he froze.

"Hodge!"

The man turned around quickly, a shocked expression on his face.

"Alec!"

The two men looked at each other for a few seconds, until Alec closed their distance and hugged him. The tall man hugged him back.

"Oh my god, Alec! I didn't expect to see you here!" Hodge said, his jagged face split by a huge smile.

"I'm with Magnus," the young man explained. "We…" He broke off, not knowing what to say.

"I had the feeling that you two may know each other," Magnus chipped in, cheerfully.

"Well, yes, of course." Hodge said, apparently incapable of stopping his smile. "Though it's been years since the last time we saw each other."

A passing cloud seemed to obscure Alec's countenance for one second, but he recovered his smile soon.

"What are you doing here, Hodge?" he asked. "I thought you were…" He cut himself off, looking sideways to Magnus. "Sorry,  I shouldn't have said anything."

"Don't worry,  Alec." Hodge said. "Magnus here knows everything about me. In fact, he was the one who gave me a second chance, when nobody else was willing to do it. I owe everything to this man!"

Alec was confused. Magnus knew what Hodge did? He knew that Hodge was the one who betrayed his parents?

But of course he knew.

It seemed that Magnus liked to play with Alec's family. Alec plastered his fake smile on his face and decided to endure everything. He needed to teach Magnus a lesson.

But that wouldn't be easy if he didn’t get chosen for this year. He had to.

"You helped my friend, Magnus." He said to the other man."I thank you for that."

"No need, Alexander. It was my pleasure indeed. Hodge Starkweather is a very valuable man. He is doing a great job here in IDRIS."

"You work here?" Alec looked at his former friend, surprised.

"Actually, I'm the manager of the compound," Hodge smiled. "I teach some classes too."

Alec smiled then, a real smile this time.

"I've missed your lessons, Hodge."

"Well, maybe you have time to get kicked in the ass?" Hodge asked, looking at Magnus.

"Why don't you give him a tour? Then he is all yours. But don't kick him to hard, ok?" Magnus winked. "I'll pop at the office for a moment and sign some documents. You'll know where to find me after that, Hodge."

And he climbed nimbly the next flight of stairs and disappeared through a corridor.

Alec stared at him even though he wasn't in sight anymore.

"What are you doing with Magnus, Alec?" Hodge's voice startled him.

"We're just friends. We met in a club and… he wanted me to see this." Alec lied, and swept his surroundings with a hand.

Hodge looked at him sternly.

"Alec, you don't do club. No matter how many years have passed, I know you."

"I don't. Usually. This was a one-time thing. And we met."

"Are you two… together?" Hodge tried to ask with care. But there is no way of asking some things without being candid.

Alec shrugged.

"We're having fun for the weekend. I don't think there's much to this."

Hodge kept looking at him incredulously. Alec began to feel nervous. Hodge had always seen through him.

"Ok then." The older man let the issue go. "Let me show you around. This place is amazing, I swear!"

It was. the top floor was an extensive gym, divided in several rooms, each one dedicated to one specific purpose: machines of every kind, classes of martial arts as well as softer exercises like yoga or pilates.

The underground area had a huge swimming pool, several hot tubes and saunas, massage rooms…

IDRIS was really the dreams for every sportsman and every person willing to be pampered.

"… and this is the office area. Where the boring stuff happens." Hodge joked, opening one of the heavy oak doors and motioning Alec to enter. "This is my office. I thought we could find Magnus here, he rarely uses his own, since he barely comes here anyway. But we keep it clean for him!"

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a manager. You were always such a restless person." Alec said, looking around at the luxury but rather severe furniture.

Hodge looked awkward.

"When you are… away from everything… you begin to look at things in a different way."

Alec understood. His time in jail mustn't have been easy.

"You got out sooner than I expected."

"Good behavior. I'm still on parole, though."

Alec looked at him, smiling softly.

"I'm glad you could get out. I didn't like thinking you were in there."

Hodge locked eyes with him.

"I thought of you so many times. Of you all," he corrected himself. "How are Izzy and Max and Jace?"

"They're fine. Max is still in the boarding school. Izzy's about to finish her masters in biochem. And Jace is into security. They're doing fine."

"I'd like to see them again. But I'm not sure if they would want to."

"They don't hate you, Hodge." Alec stated firmly. "Nor do I."

Both men looked at each other again. Relearning their features. Meeting the changes on their faces, their appearances.

"You look so great, Alec," the older man mused, straightening with one hand the collar of Alec's shirt. He rested that hand, then, on Alec's chest. His eyes dropped briefly to the younger man's lips.

Alec blinked. He wasn't prepared for this.

Not again.

His hand moved by itself and touched the fingers on his shirt…

"Hodge, I…" he began to say, not really knowing what he was going to.

"Ahem." Someone coughed at the door.

Alec turned quickly towards the voice. A young man, around Alec's age but smaller than him, brown hair and eyes, clearly fit, was glaring at them.

"Oh, Alec, let me introduce you to Raj." Hodge said, his voice flustered. "My boyfriend."

"Pleased to meet you." Alec offered him his hand, and the smaller man shook it warily.

"You know, Alec Lightwood is one of the boys I used to take care of." Hodge added hurriedly. "He came with Magnus Bane."

"Oh". Raj seemed to relax and even smiled a little. "So you are Mr. Bane's guest?"

"Yes. Do you know where he is?"

"He's in his office at the second floor. And then he had booked Room 4, I think."

"Why don't we have a couple of rounds on the tatami? I bet I still can teach you some moves", Hodge said, leaving the office hurriedly, without looking at his partner.

Alec felt awkward, noticing the intense stare the smaller man was throwing at him.

"I didn't bring any equipment."

"No problem. We have new sets for guests or for members who don't bring theirs either." Raj said, leading him to the upper floor." We even have some members that like to change their equipment every time they practice!"

Alec raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Rich people are whimsical at best.

"Errr… I need to make a phone call. May I use a phone here? I forgot mine at home." He lied.

Magnus had his phone charged. He had the time, the whole Saturday, to mess up with it.

You can never be too careful!

"Sure. You can use the one on Hodge's desk. Just press zero to get access to the outside." Raj told him. "I'll be at the main desk anyway. Come down when you're done."

"Thanks."

He waited until Raj was gone, and closed the door.

He felt bad. After all he hated lying. And all he seemed to do lately was lie.

But he had committed himself to that mission, and he intended to go through it all till the end.

So he dialed Jace's number.

"Hey, bro!" His best friend was always so happy to hear from him. "How are things going? Have you exhausted the old man yet?"

"Listen, Jace, I don't have much time." Alec cut him off. "We are in some sporting facility called I.D.R.I.S.". He told him about the road they had followed to get to the club. "I don't know how much time we're going to be here, but I reckon we'll have lunch here, at last."

"Ok, buddie. Then I'll send someone to watch over you and…"

"No, please don't. There's nothing weird happening here, and I don't want to risk Magnus realizing he's being watched."

Alec could hear Jace's mind cogs turning wildly. He could tell his friend wasn't happy about his request.

"Ok, I trust you. But you get in touch ASAP if anything happens!"

"What in the world could happen in this posh club for rich bored people?" Alec almost laughed. "Oh, one last thing. Remember about the mist you saw at the boat yesterday?"

"THAT is something very unlikely to be forgotten, man!"

"It's some kind of state-of-the-art technology. It's embedded in the boat, but to work, it needs something that Magnus always carries with him. I can't tell you what it is, though." He was disappointed with himself.

"That's great, Alec! We could steal the boat and rip it until it screams its secret."

"No, Jace, listen to me!" Alec almost shouted. "The boat has a complex system of tracking, if I got it right. And Magnus made it clear to me that if anything happened to his yacht, he would know who the leak was, since few people know about its secret. You can't… no, you won't put Izzy or Max in danger for this technology, ok? Not even if that crazy boss of yours demands it. Period."

Jace sounded dumbfounded.

"Of course I won't! But I can't keep this information from him. You understand that, right? I'll do everything in my power to convince him not to steal the boat."

"Anyway, the yacht would be useless without whatever is that Magnus has." Alec remarked to make his claim clearer.

"True. The most sensible path right now is to wait. And hope that you'll get to phase 2!".

"Yeah, that too. Gotta go, bro."

"Take care, Alec."

 

*************

It always felt good, wearing the uniform. Alec practiced frequently with Jace, so he was fairly sure that he could be up to the standards Hodge would probably set.

Focusing on his training would surely sweep away the flood of memories that threatened his mind.

His former tutor was already waiting for him, stretching his muscles. They warmed up for a while before taking their places on the tatami, doing the ritual greeting previous to the combat.

First, they tested each other's agility, circling around like big felines hounding their prey. Then Hodge gave a tentative punch, which Alec fenced without difficulty. Alec's next punch was stopped by his friend's forearm.

They kept it light at first, but their competitive nature led them to more forceful hits, legs swinging with agility, punches dodged or received, ankles swept. Bodies fell on the ground, quickly resuming their verticality, ready for another attack.

It was fun.

Then Alec found himself pinned to the ground, Hodge immobilizing his hands and legs, breathing hard over his face, a wicked smile on his blond bearded face.

"What now, big boy? Did you think you could beat this old man?"

It was a way too strangely familiar image. Alec squirmed a bit and realized Hodge's grip was strong on his arms.

And that his face was too close, those penetrating blue orbs boring into his own hazel ones.

Alec relaxed his arms, making Hodge loosen his hold. The younger man buckled in a powerful movement, twisting his legs at the same time, and rolled them over.

"I guess I can." He said, arching an eyebrow.

Hodge smirked under him.

"Good move. What are you going to do with me now?" He licked his dry lips.

Alec let him go all at once and stood up, his face serious.

"Nothing. You are not my enemy."

Hodge got to his feet too, shaking his uniform.

"Another round?" He asked, setting the pose.

Alec shook his head.

"I'd like to find Magnus now. Where can I find him?"

Hodge looked slyly at him and then nodded.

"Let's have a shower first and then I'll show you." He said, motioning towards the locker room.

Alec chose a stall close enough to Hodge's so that his former friend won't feel offended, but far enough from him to feel comfortable.

 

********

Room 4 was on the main floor, a large hall with paneled wooden walls and floor, and tall stained glass windows, with images (again) picturing angels fighting.

_What was with this place and all those fighter angels!_

Alec and Hodge entered quietly, trying not to disturb the contenders.

A small congregation consisting in no more than 10 people were watching from the walls two white dressed masked figures facing each other with thin swords in their hands. They were fencing.

Alec had never seen fencing before. Yes, maybe in old movies like _The three musketeers_ and so. But he had never been a real fan. Those slim swords looked like toys to him.

The two figures, however, didn't use them like toys. It was clear that they were following some rules that Alec knew nothing about. But they meant business.

It was a bit like dancing, Alec thought. Their movements were fluid, swords floating in the air but clinking viciously, searching their padded bodies, trying to touch their opponents, parrying the hits.

The two figures danced forward and backward around the piste ( a specially marked out strip) in the spacious hall, their pacing sure and fleet, one arm behind their backs, the other arm moving like a whip, their heavy breathing resounding on the hall.

Alec was entranced. He had been assured that Magnus was in that room, but he couldn't see him. So he clearly was one of the fighters in white.

And Alec could tell those wide shoulders of the left-sided figure were his. And no doubt that firm butt was too.

_How come that he could distinguish Magnus' butt from others?_

The way he flowed. The way he floated over that polished wooden floor. The way he handed his thrusts with the sword. Even when he was defending himself, it looked like he was in control.

The way the clouded daylight seemed to encircle him when he passed by a window, giving him a halo.

Alec suppressed a sigh, ordering his face to stay impassible, his body to keep still.

Then the sword of _his_ Magnus (the one of the figure he thought it was Magnus) attacked his opponent implacably, until he stabbed over the heart of his opponent, and this one dropped the point of his own weapon.

"Halt", someone said.

"This is the President, the Referee," Hodge murmured in Alec's ear. "He says what fencing moves he sees have taken place and asks the judges over there, those two guys on each fencer, whether a hit occurred."

"It looks complicated." Alec answered.,

"Maybe in the beginning."

Both contenders waited until the judges said their votes (all "yes" to the left figure fighter), and President proclaimed the left fencer the winner.

The left fencer saluted his opponent, removed his mask and placed it under his sword-arm, and reached out using his non-sword hand.  His opponent took his own mask off and shook the offered hand firmly.

He had been right, Alec thought. The left-sided figure was _his_ Magnus.

_Correction. He was Magnus. Period._

Alec watched him shake his fellow's hand, smiling modestly at the compliments

Magnus beaming was a splendid sight. His eyes sparkled, the light from the windows dying them with a yellow-greenish tonality. His brown skin shone with a light patina of sweat, and he seemed to glint in the dim ambience.

_Stop staring, Lightwood!_

Yes, Alec was definitely mesmerized. Dammit.

Then Magnus noticed him. Noticed that Alec was staring at him.

 And Magnus blushed.

Alec would have sworn it. Under the rosy cheeks due to the sport, under the flattering and the praising, Magnus lowered his head a bit, his smile softening, his eyes gazing sideways at Alec. Almost shy.

It would be endearing, really. If it wasn’t for the fact that Alec was only there as Magnus' gigolo. The older man had no reason to be shy around him.

Alec plastered his best smile on his face and came near his client.

"Alexander! I didn't know you were here!"

"That was amazing, Magnus!" Alec exclaimed. "I had no idea that fencing could be so exciting."

"It is an excellent exercise of coordination between mind and body, in fact," Magnus took a small towel from a table under a window and dried his sweaty face. "You should try it sometime."

"You did well for a man who hasn't fenced for almost two years," Hodge chimed in, somewhat getting in the middle of the two other men.

"Oh, you don't think that there isn't any fencing club in London, do you, my dear?" Magnus answered, smirking. "I can't possibly go all this time without my favorite sport. Besides, Europe was already fencing when America was yet to be discovered!"

Hodge seemed a little put down by this remark, but kept his smile in place.

"Anyway, it's good to have you back. Your next request is getting ready at the moment. Are you going to shower now?"

"Alexander" Magnus turned to Alec, "would you mind to wait a bit while I try to fix this mess?" And he motioned up and down his own body.

Alec couldn't have found any mess in Magnus' actual state even if he tried, but he obediently nodded.

"I'll take care of your boy meanwhile, don't worry, Magnus" Hodge stated, throwing an arm around Alec's shoulders.

Magnus looked at him pointedly.

"Of that I have no doubt." He just said, dryly. "Can I borrow him just a minute?"

Alec got free of Hodge's embrace and gladly followed Magnus to the door.

"I'll try to speed up a bit my toilette, darling. There are some pretty stables here in IDRIS. Tell your friend to show them to you. I'll meet you there. I have the feeling you're going to like them!"

"I'll do that, thanks. And don't hurry because of me, please. Take all the time you need."

Magnus gazed at him.

"I have already spent too much time without you, Alexander." He stated. "The only thing that prevents me from taking you in my shower is that the club's rules forbid sexual encounters at the facility." He winked.

Alec's heart sped up. Just a little.

"I'd like that," he said in a low voice, his eyes fixed on Magnus'.

"Mmmm. Tempting." Magnus licked slowly his lips, his smirk more pronounced. "But no. I must set an example. Sometimes being the owner is a bitch!" He looked truly frustrated.

Alec chuckled.

"I could make it up to you." He offered. "Later. At the hotel."

Magnus sighed, his smile naughty now.

"You could. And you probably will. Now come here."

He grabbed Alec's neck and pulled him down. And he kissed the hell out of him.

Usually, Alec was little fond of PDA. When working for B&C, he did it as a part of his job, if the client wished for it. But he never felt comfortable when one of his clients tried to hug, kiss or grope him in public. Even with his previous boyfriends he wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy.

Magnus' lips had to ooze some kind of drug. That was the only reason Alec could think of.

Because when he kissed Alec in that hall, surrounded by Magnus' acquaintances, the young man forgot about anything that wasn't that wicked mouth and the man who owned it.

All he could was to just hold on to him and kiss him back with all he had.

"What was that for?" Alec asked breathless, when they got apart.

"Mmm?" Magnus was inhaling deeply, his nose attached to his lover's neck, his voice soft. "Oh. Just a friendly reminder of what you will get tonight."

"Are you sure that it's not a reminder of what YOU will get tonight?" Alec chuckled again, one of his hands caressing softly his lover's arm.

Magnus stepped backward a little to watch Alec with wide eyes. And then he grinned.

"My, my, Alexander. I love a dirty innuendo!" He murmured, not wishing to embarrass his younger guest. "This is going to be hell." He sighed.

Alec looked at him, confused

"The waiting, my dear. The waiting." The older man mused by Alec's ear, heading for the door without any more delay.

Alec watched him disappear, not sure if he knew how to say _innuendos_ at all but glad that Magnus liked it. Then turned to Hodge. He was surprised to realize that he almost had forgotten the other man was there.

Observing them with his cold, blue, calculating eyes.

Alec cleared his throat and came to him.

"Magnus said you have stables here."

"And quite fine ones. Want to see them?"

"I'd love to."

They went outside through another huge door, at the back of the building. Hodge took Alec to the western area, where a low but large stapled building sat, with the fenced field next to it bigger than what it looked like from the first floor balcony.

There were at least twenty horses. Each of them had its own cabin, a luxurious one for an animal. But Alec knew they weren't just animal, but very expensive ones.

Racing horses. Stallions. Spanish and Arabic horses.

Alec was sure some of them cost more than one million. More than two. In fact, he thought he recognized one belonging to some rich sheikh, winner of quite a lot of races.

"Some of the horses are kept here while their owners are away. It's easier for them to come here when they are in the country and spend a while with their animals."

Alec hummed noncommittally, observing those splendid specimens. he hated seeing them like toys to play with for a while and then being cast aside.

The stalls were wide and individual at least. They had all the possible comforts, even heated air for the winter.

In one of the stalls, a brilliant black Spanish pure blood horse was being brushed. His legs were long and firm. His mane had been braided in an intricate way.

It was gorgeous.

Alec fell immediately in love with it. He got closer, careful, not wanting to scare the animal.

"May I?" He asked Hodge, incapable of tearing his eyes away from the horse.

"Try." His former tutor answered, doubtful. "But be careful. It has a temper, like its master".

Alec regretted not having a lump of sugar to entice the animal. He reached out so slowly.

"Hey, gorgeous," he whispered. "How are you?"

The horse looked at him with its deep, dark eyes. He recoiled briskly a bit, its whole body shaking with contained strength. The stable lad stepped back at once, dropping the brush.

"What have you done to scare the lads, boy?" Alec chuckled. He knew well how many problems a difficult horse could cause to its caretakers.

The horse huffed, shaking its head.

Alec extended his hand under the horse's muzzle and let it smell him.

A wild horse could tear his hand apart.

But Alec had the feeling that this one wouldn’t.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" Alec asked, his voice husked and soft.

"It's called _Freedom._ " Hodge answered.

"Hi, _Freedom_. I am Alec. Pleased to meet you."

The horse snuffed the proffered hand. All the while, Alec was whispering silly things, just to get it used to his voice, the words itself non-important. It was all about the tone of the voice.

Then the horse set its muzzle on Alec's hand.

Hodge gasped quietly, astounded.

"It has never allowed a stranger to touch it." He said.

"That's because I'm not a stranger anymore, isn't it, gorgeous?" Alec addressed the horse, his voice low and warm. "Would you like me to brush you?"

The horse shook its head again and stepped forward a bit. Alec took it as a yes. He picked the brush from the floor, where the lad had dropped it, moving with immense delicacy, and before trying to brush the animal, he let it smell his hand with the brush.

Then Alec set the brush tentatively on the horse's neck. The horse didn't stir.

Alec moved the brush softly along its skin. The horse accepted it.

Alec repeated the movement. The horse seemed to be content with his care.

 

*****

 

 

When Magnus, all showered and groomed, entered the stables, he found the most exceptional view.

His guest had his extremely expensive silk shirt sleeves rolled up and was smoothly brushing the most untamable horse he had ever known, with Hodge and one of the stable lads watching them agape.

He walked towards the small group, quietly, smiling softly. His eyes fixed on Alec and the horse.

As soon as the horse smelled the newly-arrived, he turned its head towards him and neighed, startling the men around it.

"Ah, Alexander, I see you've found my boy!" Magnus exclaimed, his voice however low and velvety, holding the apple he was carrying as a gift for his favorite animal under its nose. "Hello again, _Freedom_ I've missed you, boy." He smiled happily as the horse took the offered apple with care and ate it fast.

Of course. The horse was Magnus'. It was fit for him, Alec thought. For both of them, actually.

The velvety voice was talking to the animal, soothing it, caressing it. as Magnus' hand started to caress its shiny neck and back. The man motioned for Alec with his eyes to go on with the brushing.

And Alec couldn't help but think that this was exactly what Magnus did. To him, at least. He used his voice, his hands, his coolness, to soothe and calm him.

The horse clearly was satisfied.

Alec knew he liked that too, but couldn't but feel that it was somehow wrong.

This enchanter of a man, with his witty remarks, his educated manners and his soul-trapping eyes, shouldn't make him feel like he, Alec Lightwood, was something especial.

Though right now, locking eyes with him over the horse's back, being the receptor of his lover's soft smile, that thought was tucked away in the most remote corner of Alec's mind.

 

*****

 

They had to wash themselves again in one of the luxurious bathrooms attached to the stables.

"You never cease to amaze me, Alexander." Magnus said, looking at him through the glass. " _Freedom_ could get a bit… restless… if he feels he's not getting all the attention he needs. Or the quality attention, at that. I'm glad you get on well with him."

"He's a fabulous animal." Alec said, his voice sincere.

"Weren't you afraid of him? He can be pretty wild, at times."

"He wasn't really bad with me. For all I know, he could have been a bluff. But I guess… it was like… I don't know how to explain it." The young man felt again embarrassed for his painful lack of words. "It was as if I understood him. It's a stupid thing, really. Don't mind me."

Alec flushed and lowered his head. Magnus stared at him, with the fluffy towel wrapping his immobile hands.

Of course Alec understood the stud. He was exactly like _Freedom_. Caged, subjected to forces more powerful than him, needing to break free from those invisible chains that kept him tied to a life he didn't deserve.

Magnus dropped the towel unceremoniously over the towel hanger and stormed out, startling Alec.

_Had he said anything to upset him?_

Alec was clueless. Again. And worried.

He went after his client, who seemed to be dabbing at his eyes with a silk handkerchief.

"Magnus, is something wrong?" He asked carefully.

"Nothing, dearest." The older man said, forcing a smile. "This damned hay-fever I get when I spend too much time away from the horses. In a couple of days it will be okay, but right now it makes my eyes itch and wet. Shall we go to lunch? I'm sure you will love the place where we're going to eat. It has a splendid view!"

He started to walk away from the stables, but Alec grabbed him softly by the arm.

"What is it?" Magnus asked, frowning a bit.

"Nothing. It's just…" Alec smiled a bit and with the tip of his finger rubbed delicately under Magnus' right eye. "You had a little blotch there. Now it's fine."

"Mmm. Thank you, dear. I really appreciate you taking care of my good looks." Magnus regained his joking speech, and linked his arm through Alec's, guiding him towards a little car, like those used in golf clubs. "But you could as well have told me that last night. When I looked at my reflection on the glass this morning, I was terrified! I looked like a wild raccoon. All of it your fault, if I may say so!"

Alec grinned, remembering Magnus' aspect the past night, after their… tumbling in bed.

"A most beautiful raccoon, if I may say so." He said, mocking Magnus' expression a bit, and squeezed his arm.

The smaller man gazed up at him sideways and smiled shyly.

Yes, this time there was no doubt.

The magnificent Magnus Bane had blushed.

 

****

 

 

Magnus drove the little car towards a quiet, wide lake on the opposite side of IDRIS. At its shore, a large gazebo, its walls of a blinding white stucco lattice-work.

Alec got out of the car, gladly stretching his long legs, free from the constraining space of the front seat.

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked, joining him.

"It's cute." Alec admitted.

Magnus chuckled.

"What?" Alec asked, frowning.

"Nothing." Magnus beamed at him. "It's just that I never thought that the word _cute_ would ever come out from your mouth. Which is, let me say, quite cute on its own!"

He started to climb up the three steps that led to the gazebo, but Alec held him by his elbow.

Magnus turned to him, wondering. On that step, he had the same height as Alec's.

And Alec took advantage of their leveled position. He grabbed him by the waist and kissed him, just like Magnus had kissed Alec at the fencing hall.

Deeply, hungrily, possessively.

They broke apart by the need of breathing. Magnus reeled a bit, his eyes closed, keeping his balance thanks to Alec's strong arms on his back.

When he opened his eyes, he found the younger man staring at him. Daring him with his big hazel eyes to chide him for his boldness.

Magnus smiled, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You will make me forget about the meal, Alexander. And having IDRIS a two Michelin stars chef, you don't want that, I promise!"

"I guess that is a good thing." Alec murmured, not letting Magnus go, keeping his stare.

"It is. Though right now I may regret it." Magnus said with stern voice, his eyes unreadable. "I may have to cut short our afternoon here. I may have to take you back to the hotel."

Alec frowned, worried and confused. Had he upset Magnus again?

"And I may have to take you up on your offer about making it up to me…" The older man winked, his voice playful now.

And Alec, of course, blushed. He dropped his arms, lowered his head and scratched his neck.

"Come on, let's eat this fabulous meal we've been served."

The food, a splendid variety of meats and fish with every kind of available appetizers kept in heaters over a long table, was accompanied by a couple of selected wines. Selected by Magnus, of course, who seemed to be a good connoisseur of every vintage and qualities, according to his unending, gleeful talk about wines.

They sat on a couple of sturdy chairs, padded with plushy cushions. On the tiled roof, the drumming sound of rain drops began to fill with it music the quietness, as the air smelled to wet grass and clean life.

"We got under the roof just in time!" Magnus exclaimed, delighted, looking at the pattern the rain was creating on the until now peaceful surface of the lake. "Don't you like rain, Alexander? I love it! It makes things look like they've just been created anew!"

Alec looked over the short wall of the gazebo, towards the lake, a soft smile on his lips, letting the tranquility of the place fill his soul.

"This is so beautiful," he murmured, his eyes sweeping the contours of the lake, its wooded shores, the flock of ducks that floated around.

"Yes, it is. I always find something resembling to peace here." The older man sighed, looking away from the lake. "Shall we start our meal? I'm starving, after all that exercise!"

He took the lid off of one of the saucepans.

"Oh, great! Try this, darling," Magnus offered Alec a skewer with morsels of what seemed chicken meat  and other pieces of food that his companion wasn't able to tell. "You can dip it into this sauce."

Alec looked at the small bowl suspiciously.

"Is it spicy?"

"It's just a hot and sweet sauce," Magnus signaled the red looking sauce, "It may burn a tad, but I don't think you have problem with it. Don't you like spicy things, Alexander?"

The young man decided not to take the bait and dipped the first morsel in the sauce and took a bite, chewed it pensively, and then his tongue started to burn. His eyes watered, his breathing seemed to exhale fire, and his face got redder than any of Magnus' innuendos could make him be.

"Or," Magnus began to search frantically through all the food containers on the long table, his face a mask of guilt. "it may be a little spicier than I thought! Sorry, I guess Francesco prepared this for my tastes. "

Alec went for the glass of iced water he had on the table, but Magnus swatted his hand away.

"The water would only worsen it, Alexander. "He handed him a bowl containing a white substance. Alec gazed at him with teary, wondering eyes. "It's yogurt sauce. It will calm the burn."

Alec took a spoonful and ate it. Then another one. And a third one. And a fourth one. And…

"Well, I guess we will have to eat the salmon without the sauce," Magnus murmured, handing him a serviette to drench the sweat on his companion's face.

"It's ok, Magnus." Alec said eventually, his voice hoarse, as the older man was still fluttering around him.  "I'm ok. Please, don't worry."

Magnus took his seat, doubtful.

"I can always order for more yogurt sauce. Or even better, some ice cream!" He leaned forward, anxiously.

Alec dried his eyes and face with the serviette, and smiled crookedly at him.

"It's nothing, really. Once I was in Kabul, with my company from the Army, and some pashtun chief served us a meal so hot that we couldn't sleep for two days. And not exactly because of the burning in our mouth!"

"Why then…" Magnus frowned, confused. Then it dawned on him. "Oh! Oh oh oh!". He exclaimed, his eyes wide open in surprise, and presently he covered his mouth with his hands and tried to stifle a laugh.

But he couldn't help it, and a musical peal of laughter resounded in the quiet air.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alexander," he said at last, hiccupping a bit, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief he brought out of a pocket. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have laughed at something so terrible for you."

Alec shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't worry. At least this is a story I can tell from my time in Afghanistan. I'm not sure whether this is the right moment to talk about it, though."

Magnus chuckled again.

"Because you think I can't handle those images of a bunch of wiry, muscled, big Marine boys losing literally their shits when I'm eating? I'm tougher than I look, Alexander!"

Alec nodded, smiling. He accepted the next course from Magnus, who waited on him with the expectancy painted on his face.

This time the salmon with cucumber and carrot salad (without the yogurt sauce) was indeed tasty, and the young man hummed, delighted.

"It's delicious!"

Magnus beamed, so proud as if he had cooked the plate himself.

He served another portion for himself and both men ate in silence for some seconds, focused on their meal.

"So," Magnus asked eventually, incapable of staying quiet for long, "you've led an interesting life, Alexander."

Alec tensed, but tried not to show it. He kept his gaze on his food.

"Yeah, well… You surely have had your fair share of stories." He attempted to deflect the course of the conversation. "And probably much more fascinating than mine."

Magnus made a noncommittal sound.

"Maybe, but right now I'm more intrigued in how a urbanite like you, whose studies were all about saving lives, animal lives in your case, ended up with the Marines, got expelled from them, and now he has become the most attractive escort in New York." He said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

Alec reddened furiously now, and if asked, he wouldn't be able to tell which of Magnus' statements had more effect in him.

Because all of them were true, but he didn't like to hear them so bluntly put.

And even less from the mouth of the man who had caused his family's demise.

He took shallow breaths to regain his composure; deep breaths would have been better but that would mean to acknowledge in front of Magnus how affected Alec was.

"You seem to know quite a lot about me and my past," he said at last, feeling proud of himself for keeping his voice calm.

Magnus shrugged, waving his hand.

"I already told you that I needed to know who I'm getting into my bed. Until now, you've been, by far, the most intriguing person in doing so."

Alec fought the look of despise that threatened to show in his eyes. This man, this beautiful, indolent, rich, captivating man, thought of Alec and his eventful life as a puzzle? As another pastime to keep him entertained for a weekend?

Not that he didn't know it, but should Magnus shame him like that?

"There is nothing strange about it." Alec looked the tycoon in the eyes, feeling bold. "Money. It's all about the money. This is the easiest way to earn it, instead of doing round after round of hard training and risking being killed in a remote village of an unknown country."

"I see." Magnus murmured, eyes locked on his young lover. "Money is everything, isn't it."

"Not everything. But by being a vet, or a soldier, you don't earn enough. This way I will be able to have a life without problems, eventually."

"I see." Magnus repeated, this time more soulfully, dropping his gaze to his plate.

Then he shook his head, like shooing some thought away, and lifted his head, smiling brilliantly.

"That's quite all right, then! I love money too, so that's another thing we have in common. Will you try the [Blueberry Buckle](http://www.browneyedbaker.com/blueberry-buckle-recipe/), darling? It's more than delicious!"

How Magnus was capable of switching from one intense topic to another unsubstantial, it was a mystery to Alec. He began to think that there was no way he would ever understand that man.

_Not that he felt sorry for believing so. Not at all. It was just…_

Anyway, he forced himself to pay attention to Magnus' light chat, sipping the glass of champagne the older man insisted in pouring for him, eating the cake (actually succulent and flavorful), and making the occasional comment to show his guest that he was listening to his words.

He hated him then more than ever.

For bringing up the flood of memories about his time at the Marines, about his family's misfortune, about his shameful way of living. About what could have been and would never be. About his loneliness.

For forcing Alec to be what he hated to be.

All the while, keeping his smile in place and his eyes dry.

 

***************

 

The rain had stopped just after they finished their coffee. Strong and cinnamon-scented, its rich flavor evaporated the fumes of the almost two bottles of wine and one of champagne they had; mostly Magnus, rendering him chattier than ever: cities he had visited, museums he had entered, people he had met.

Alec listened to him. Nothing of his babbling could be of any use to his mission, for the moment, but who knew. Magnus could slip something, in his almost inebriated state.

Alec doubted his host would be in any form to do any exercise that evening.

He chose to ignore the slight pinch in his heart at the thought.

"… and since you like horses that much, I was thinking of going for a ride this afternoon." Magnus said, all smiles. "Would you like that?"

"Sure." Alec answered.

He wasn’t that sure, though. He feared that, dizzy as he was, Magnus could fall from the horse and break his neck. Then all the troubles they went through to set Alec on the tycoon's way would have been for nothing.

Alec felt the need to ask but didn't know how to do it without being rude.

"But I'm afraid I've had too much wine," he settled in saying. "And it's been years since the last time I rode a horse. I… I wouldn't want to risk a fall. "

Magnus swatted his fear away with his fluttering hands.

"Nonsense. This coffee can awake a corpse. All you need is a little fresh air!" He said, standing up suddenly.

Which made him stumble and almost collapse to the floor, had it not being for Alec's fast movement, catching him by the waist.

"Oops!" Magnus giggled, holding on to Alec's bicep. "Thank you, darling. I'm starting to think that I also need that fresh air. My head is whirling right now. But I couldn't fathom why!" He winked at the young man.

Alec just smiled. _Debauched, dissolute waste of a man._

"Come on, we'll return to the big house by walking. It will clean our minds." The said man took his companion by the hand and climbed down the stairs out of the gazebo. "Don't you love parks, after the rain?"

"Are we leaving the car here?"

Magnus hummed.

"You're right. I'll send word that we have finished. Someone will come and pick it up." He said, typing on his phone.

The distance was quite longer than Alec thought, but the weather was cooler now after the pouring, and the view soothing. Magnus' palm was warm on his, his chatter subdued for the moment.

It was almost comforting, strolling around a splendid park, its tall trees and shrubs filling with colors and scents their senses. The crunching of the pebbled path under their shoes. Some birds singing over that small copse at their right.

"What is that man doing?" Alec asked, curious, while passing by a grass field, where a man was somewhat twisted on the ground.

"Mmm?" Magnus followed his gaze. "Oh. He is doing yoga."

"But it was raining till a while ago…"

"Darling, yoga in the rain may be an extraordinaire experience." Magnus told him, excitedly. "Have you ever tried yoga? No? Well, let me tell you, there are some poses that feel amazing while in the rain. The reverse warrior, for example. Your face to the sky, and the rain falling directly on your eyes, your cheeks, your mouth…"

"Doesn't the rain bother the movements?"

His host looked at him with somewhat pity.

"My dear, don't you feel sometimes that we adults are always hiding? From the rain, I mean. We can't stand our clothes wet, our shoes drenched, our hair flattered. When the truth is that rain can make us children again! When was the last time you splashed in a puddle?"

Magnus had closed his eyes, his head tilted towards the sky. His face was transfixed. There was something childlike indeed in his demeanor, making him look younger.

Though Alec didn't exactly know how old he was. No one knew, actually. Not even General Morgensten and his whole task force had been able to find out.

It was like watching a work of art, vibrant and alive. Then he looked at Alec, his gaze firm and brilliant and dark. Not naïve at all.

"Yoga can be exciting too." He said, his voice low and sensual. "I could teach you some poses that would make your body burn."

Alec's breath hitched. Magnus' mood changed like the autumnal weather, forcing him to tread with caution around him.

It was stimulating too. Alec was starting to believe that there was no way in getting bored while being with him.

_Be damned, Magnus Bane._

Then that cursed, passionate man dragged him towards the copse and pushed him against one of the trees bordering the path.

"I… I thought you wanted to go for a ride…" Alec stuttered. Crap, he was doing that again.

"Oh, my dear, I'm about to go for a ride indeed." Magnus buried his nose in the crook of his lover's neck, inhaling deeply. His hands settled on Alec's waist, pinning him to the wet trunk. His lips settled against that strong jaw, tongue following its contour. His hips settled against the younger man's, pressing and rubbing.

Alec moaned softly. Against his wish, he moaned.

_Be damned, Magnus Bane!_

He heard some noise and found the will in himself to stop Magnus.

"Not here. Someone could see us." He mused, looking around with nervousness. He was getting hard nonetheless. Damn.

There was a wicked glint in the other man's eyes.

"Is that one of your limits, Alexander?" He winked mischievously. "Public exhibitions are not your kink?"

"Magnus… please…". Alec kept looking both ways towards the path.

That cursed man trailed his hands down Alec's chest, down his abdomen, down his waist. He rested his hand over his zipper, smiled naughtily, and palmed his young lover shamelessly, eliciting a new and unwanted moan from his wine-red lips.

"Magnus…" Alec closed his eyes, ready to beg, biting his lower lip, feeling the heat coiling in his insides.

Away on the field, the rain-yoga-lover had packed his mat and was headed to the path, right towards their position.

"What would you do if one of your clients asked you exactly that?" Magnus insisted on the issue, like an annoying kid with an insistent question, his body flushed against Alec's, his hand implacable. The young man licked his lips unconsciously, his body betraying him again.

"It's on my profile at B&C." He uttered with effort, needing to make his point. "I don't do certain things. Public exhibition is one of them. Magnus, please, let me go!" Alec stared at him in anger, ready to push him away.

Better feel wrath than desire, anyway.

"Oh, how lovely, two lover-birds about to muack muack muack!", a scornful voice said near them, trying to imitate a mocking sound of kissing.

Magnus let Alec go at once, both men looking at the newcomer with surprise.

It was a wide-shouldered, tall man, with quite decent clothes dressing his strong frame, but his face was ragged and sick-looking, his hair sparse, his smile crooked and clearly disgusted.

And he was holding a gun, aimed at them.

 

 

 

 


	10. Back to reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left Alec and Magnus in a more than difficult situation. Who was that man with the gun? What did he want from them? 
> 
> Here you are the answers.
> 
> Or maybe not ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my dearest and patient readers! I hope you didn't forget me! 
> 
> The weekend is coming to an end for Magnus and Alec. What do you think is going to happen next?
> 
> And... are you ready for the angst?
> 
> As usual, thanks to my lovely beta Nath, who is working very hard through uni and my fic. She deserves the world. An especial mention for my parabatai fearless_colors_colors and my DMT family. 
> 
> Any comments, here or in Twitter, will be appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love you all! Enjoy!!!!

  


 

"What does this mean?" Magnus asked, sounding suddenly sober. "Who are you?"

The man tutted.

"The question should be: what do I want? And the answer is simple: I want everything you both carry on your disgusting bodies!" He pointed the gun at Magnus, but kept Alec in sight.

Magnus didn't move to obey him.

"How did you get in IDRIS?"

"Are you deaf, you filthy queer?" The man shouted. "Give me your wallet and all the fucking jewelry you're wearing on, NOW!"

Alec stepped in front of Magnus.

"You'd better leave before the security guys come for you," he said, his voice low and firm.

These kind of situations were not new to him. At the Marines, he had had to face angry, desperate men armed with any type of guns. True, he had been armed too then, but he knew he needed to handle the issue with calm.

"There's no one here, you stupid freak! You take me for a fool? I minded the perimeter! Give me your things now, and I'll let you live."

Alec cocked his head to one side. Interesting choice of words, for a thief.

"We don't have money," Magnus chimed in. "There's no need for money in IDRIS, all the expenses are invoiced."

"Your wallet and jewels!" The man was getting nervous. "Those rings and necklaces must cost a fortune.". The man licked his lips.

Magnus took his necklaces off and handed them to the man, who grabbed them hungrily.

"The rings too! And your belt and shoes!" The man shouted.

That was a strange request. Alec wouldn't have pegged the thief as a man who knew the black market value of those two objects.

Magnus took off his shoes, set them on the ground next to his belt and added his wallet, despite his previous words, and three of his rings to the small pile, but clearly hesitated on the last ring.

"This one is from my grandfather", he said in a low tone, caressing the big, squared ring with the big _M_. "I can't give it to you. But all the rest, they are more than enough. Take them and go. I promise we won't say anything in ten minutes. You'll be able to escape."

"What value do a fag's words have?" The thief sniggered, crouching next to the jewels and pocketing them with the weaponless hand. "You " he said to Magnus, "will carry your stuff and come with me, as a safeguard. And you," he said to Alec, who watched intently all his moves, ready to throw himself at him, "will wait here and won't move for fifteen minutes."

"And then what. You will let him go? Having seen your face?" Alec insisted on. 

"Busted!" The man cackled. "We'd better stop the comedy then. But he" he pointed to Magnus, "will help me get out of here first."

"You know I can't let you do that." Alec stated dryly.

The thief looked at him in disbelief, and waved his gun.

"I don't see how you are going to stop me." He sneered, and aimed at Alec's head.

Alec made a face of surprise, looking behind the man. The thief caught his gesture and involuntarily half turned to see what happened.

Such an old trick, and still worked. Alec took advantage of his momentary distraction and threw a kick aimed to the hand holding the gun, pushing Magnus away with one hand. The man fell on his butt, his breath knocked out his lungs.

The thief cried in pain and surprise. Alec threw himself at him, with the intention to immobilize him. The man dodged him and tried to reach for his gun. Alec, thanks to his long legs, kicked it away. Then the thief produced a long knife from the back of his pants and slashed at Alec, who fenced him effortlessly, evidently not surprised by the thief having a second weapon.

They began to move in circles, their shoulders tense, arms outstretched, the thief always keeping an eye on Magnus too. He definitely knew how to move, Alec thought, his eyes fixed on the thief's.

This was no ordinary thief.

Magnus watched them in shock, frenetically searching for his phone. It was broken from the fall. Slowly, he crouched and then knelt. 

He wanted to run towards the main building and warn someone. Anyone! 

But he didn't want to let Alec alone with that psycho.

"Alec, no!" He shouted. "I'll go with him!". 

Alec didn't listen. In fact, he had got into that combat state where all your senses are focused on your opponent. A minimal distraction could mean your death. 

It was enough of watching for now.

Alec half turned and threw another flying kick at the thief, who parried him with his forearm. They began a series of hitting movements with their arms and legs.

They attacked each other with all their power, they deflected hits and inflicted others, they charged against the other and tried to avoid damage. 

So fast that Magnus wasn't able to follow them. Just blurry images going in front of his eyes, like a fast–mo movie. 

That wasn't like anything Magnus had seen before. And he had seen quite a lot.

It all stopped when Alec grabbed the thief by his neck, forcing him to his knees. Alec's powerful bicep strangled him, his handsome features face turned into a twisted mask of hate and wrath.

The thief tried to loosen Alec's grip, his hands grasping feebly at that muscular arm, the air intake in his lungs cut.

Magnus was then afraid that Alec would go too far. He reached out to them.

"Alec, let him go! Alec, you are going to kill him! Let him go!"

Alec didn't seem to hear him. The thief's eyes glazed, his mouth a round "O", like a fish out of the water, his face alarmingly red. His life flowing off his body.

Magnus was truly scared. He got closer, on his knees, afraid to startle Alec.

"Alec, listen to me. Alec!"

Alec looked at him with wild eyes, his grip still strong on the other man.

"Alexander… let him go." Magnus begged, his voice its usual velvety tone. The way he would talk to _Freedom_ when the horse was scared and wild. "You don't really want to harm him. I know. Let him go. Please!"

Alec blinked. Maybe it was the tone of that voice. Maybe it was the please. He seemed to realize what was happening.

He was killing a man.

He looked at Magnus again, his eyes wide open, desperate, his arms dropping suddenly to his sides.

The thief bended at the waist, gasping for air.

Magnus and Alec stared at each other, the younger man trying to find an anchor to hold on reality, the older man trying to keep him on the ground with his will.

"What's happening here?" A deep voice resounded.

It was Hodge, accompanied by two of his employees and the yoga man.

The thief came to life then. He produced a smaller knife from under his shirt sleeve and lashed at Alec's thigh. Alec cried in pain. The thief scrambled to his feet and looked around wildly. He was surrounded.

Then he threw himself over at Magnus, brandishing the knife, trying to press it against Magnus' throat. But as soon as this one felt the man on his back, he used the thief's momentum and rolled them both over his shoulder.

The thief landed with a cry but got to his knees fast, near Alec, who seemed still in shock.

Magnus had never saw anybody move that fast. Well, except Alec, just moments ago.

"Man, give up," Hodge said then, walking towards the thief, his face thunderous. "The police is on its way. You can't escape."

The thief looked like a trapped savage animal. He looked at the men around him one by one, and did something that surprised each and every one of them. He put the knife over his own carotid.

"Tell them I did my best. Tell them! Tell them that they need to keep their promises!" And he stabbed himself. The blood, dark and thick, sprouted from his vein like a mountain spring.

"No!" Alec cried, and jumped over him, trying to stop the hemorrhaging with his bare hands. "Who sent you? Who do you work for? Fuck, don't you die on me!"

"Alec, use this," Hodge urged him, handing him his own t-shirt to plug the wound.

Alec did it but the man, however, died in a few seconds. The young man's shoulder slumped, defeated.

"Alec, you couldn't do anything! "Hodge said, kneeling by his side. Alec lifted his empty gaze towards his friend.

"Yes, I could. I could have stopped him. I had the chance and I failed!"

"Alec, we saw what happened! That man was trying to rob you and maybe kill you! Don't punish yourself for not saving his worthless life!"

"You don't know that " Alec said, frowning.

"What?" Hodge was confused.

"That his life was a worthless. You don't know that. No more than I do." Alec spat. "So don't tell me how I should feel!"

Hodge was speechless. He had always known how to cheer his former pupil up, how to lift his mood and assuage his sorrows. 

This was an Alec he didn't know at all.

"Alexander " Magnus intervened, his voice still low and silky, "Alexander, look at me, please."

Alec looked at him then, blinking back some unshed tears, his eyes two enormous hazel lakes.

"You may not have saved that man's life, " the older man continued, his gaze firmly fixed on Alec's, "but you have undoubtedly saved mine. I thank you."

Alec seemed to relax a bit. "Did I?"

"Oh, yes, darling, you did." Magnus smiled softly and reached out to him.

Alec moved his hand to take Magnus', but saw it bloody from the thief's hemorrhage, and drew it back, rubbing his soaked hands on his pants and Hodge's ruined t-shirt.

"Let's have you cleaned." Magnus suggested, getting to his feet with a sigh. "There's no more we can do here for now. Would you take care of things until the police arrives, Hodge?"

"Sure, Magnus, don't worry. Use our car here. Errr… Do you want to use my personal bathroom?"

"I think I'll make use of my own, for once." Magnus said, bending to take Alec's arm and try to make him stand. "Come on, Alexander, we need to change those clothes, the police will need them for sure."

Alec followed his lead like a puppet, his head lowered, his eyes empty. He walked towards the little car Hodge and his men had used to get there. He could hear his former tutor, in the background, giving orders to preserve the crime scene.

Yes, it was a crime scene. And he had been about to be the criminal. A shiver coursed through his body.

"Are you cold, Alexander?" Magnus asked, worried about his companion's stunned state. "Wait. You are limping! Are you hurt? Let me see!"

He settled Alec on the passenger seat and searched for wounds on his legs. Soon he found the cut the thief had inflicted on Alec's thigh when he tried to escape, taking advantage of his captor's numbed state when Alec had realized that he was choking his prisoner. Fortunately, it was shallow, but it would still need some dissolvable stitches. Magnus used his silk handkerchief to stop the bleeding.

"It's nothing, Magnus." Alec said, his voice devoid of life, his gaze lost in his own mind abyss. 

Magnus held his face, looking intently in his eyes. What he saw, or did not, got him terribly worried.

"You are in shock, Alexander. Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

"I don't need any caring. I just need sleep." Alec mumbled.

"That's the last thing you need now, darling." Magnus climbed into the car and set at full throttle (not that it was much, in those small cars) towards the main building.

Obviously, Hodge had called in advance, and Lilly was waiting for them at the back entrance. She accompanied them to Magnus' private apartment and provided them with fresh towels and new clothes for Alec, and some medical supplies. Just some sweatpants and a t-shirt with the gym's logo, but that would be enough. Magnus, not surprisingly, kept some clothes of his own at IDRIS.

The older man guided a numbed Alec under the shower, their stained clothes neatly piled on two different heaps for the police to take, as Magnus knew they would.

He scrubbed Alec until not even a drop of dirt or blood remained on his young lover's body. Then, dressed only with a robe, his hair in disarray, he dried the young man with fluffy towels; always keeping a lingering touch, the soft brushing of his skin; to convey with his fingers everything that words couldn't transmit at that moment. 

Magnus had kneeled in front of him, and cleaned with antiseptic the wound, before applying some dissolvable stitches; it was clear he had some practice. He dressed then his young lover up, and was aiding him with his socks and trainers when Alec seemed to wake up. He put a hand over Magnus' shoulder, and when the tycoon looked up, a bit surprised, the young man managed a small, grateful smile.

"Hey," Magnus said softly, returning the smile. "Welcome back."

Alec's face immediately fell.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

Magnus covered softly Alec's mouth with his hand, effectively shutting him out.

"No need to be, darling." He straightened himself, leveling his gaze to those amazingly sad eyes. "I am grateful that you are allowing me to help you. I wish I could do so much more."

Alec closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his hands against them, so hard that Magnus was afraid he would hurt himself. But Alec lowered his hands soon after and leaned in, shyly calling for Magnus' warmth, burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck, his arms surrounding the older man and pressing him against his own, cold, empty body. Magnus' body heat flowing freely, warming Alec's, melting the ice lump ingrained in his gut.

Magnus held him for what seemed like ages, both men with eyes closed, both sharing the comfort of not being alone, both listening to each other's living beat. 

They both jolted when they heard some knocking on the outer door.

Magnus let Alec go, reluctantly, and went to answer the call. It was Hodge, carrying a tray with two cups and a coffee pot.

"The police is here, with their CSI. They don't seem happy with you guys destroying evidence. " Hodge cleared his throat. "And they're not alone. They've come with the FBI."

Magnus nodded. He already knew who among all the FBI agents in the country they would send.

"We'll come down in a minute." He said, taking the tray from Hodge's hands.

"OK. The police is at the crime scene, but I've offered my office to the agents. And I brought the medicines, as you requested." He pointed with his chin to a couple of small bottles on the tray.

"Thank you, Hodge." Magnus was about to close the door when he noticed the other man hesitating. "Anything else?"

Hodge looked inside the room, frowning with worry. He couldn't see Alec though.

"Is… is he OK?"

Magnus suppressed a sigh.

"He will". He said. _I hope_ , he thought.

Hodge nodded, dropping his gaze, and left.

Magnus closed the door and turned around, only to find Alec looking at him from the bathroom threshold.

"We must go down and face the force." Magnus said lightly, trying to break a smile on Alec's scrunched face. He set the tray on a low table next to the tall window. "I never thought I would ever say that sentence. It sounds horrible!"

Alec chuckled a little, and Magnus' heart did a small flip. But it surely was because the smell of the coffee was truly enticing, after all that had happened, wasn't it?

"Now, darling, come here and take these pills." He said. "This one is an antibiotic, and the other is for the pain. We can't risk an infection! We need some comfort before facing the force! Hum. I think I might be liking that stupid phrase too much. I'm going to need a brainwash." He joked, pouring the coffee.

"Don't say that. " Alec murmured, joining him at the table and accepting the cup and the pills Magnus was handing him. "There's nothing wrong with your mind." He frowned and lowered his head.

"As there is nothing wrong with yours, Alexander." Magnus took a sip, staring at his young companion. He didn't like to lie to him, but Alec needed the reassurance. "Oh, I'd love to add some spice to this coffee, as good as it is, but I don't think it is wise, giving we must face the force that awaits us below!"

Alec almost spluttered his coffee.

"Would you stop saying that terrible phrase?" He smiled.

"What terrible phrase? Face the force? Farce the force? Fray the force? Force the face?" Magnus fired off, feigning confusion.

Alec gulped his coffee down and held the tiny cup between both his big hands.

"I know what you are doing." He declared. 

"You do?" Magnus asked, now truly confused.

"Yes." He set the cup on the tray, and smiled. "And it's working. Thanks."

Magnus frowned.

"This is a first for me, Alexander."

It was Alec's turn to be confused now.

"A first what?"

"The first time I've done something that worked for someone without knowing what I've done."

Alec looked at him with an expression that, hadn't Magnus known better, could pass as affection.

"Anyway, we can't make that bear of a man wait too much." Magnus chirped, vaguely motioning the floor below. "He tends to… ah… turn a bit wolfish when things don't go the way he would like."

"Who?"

"That agent from the F.B.I." Magnus waved a hand dismissively. "Will you wait for me while I make myself decent, darling? Have another cup of coffee if you want."

He locked himself in the bathroom. Alec looked around the office. 

It was warm and cozy, all cherry-wood panels, rich-colored cushions, strange objects, apparently from every part of the world, arranged around the room, on every available surface.

It was very Magnus. So different from the rest of the mansion. So alive.

Alec found himself liking the place. He ran his fingers over a funny figure with rounded belly and a green face. It would probably be a deity from some ancient culture. He felt remorse for not being more cultured, more educated, more… More.

He felt utterly inadequate for the task he had been entrusted. How on Hell would Magnus choose him when he couldn't even get his shit together? Why on Hell would anyone want to be with him when his mind had just crumbled and he had almost killed a man?

_Why?_

He dropped himself on a chair and buried his fingers in his hair, elbows on his knees, eyes prickling with long-time unshed tears.

He stood up and paced the room. He wouldn't cry. He hadn't cried in several years now, and he wasn't going to cry like a baby when he needed his self-control the most.

Hodge's breathing technique helped him, as usual. When Magnus got out of the bathroom, Alec felt much more at ease.

Though seeing him in that soft-looking electric blue tunic and white linen pants, with his perfect make-up and styled hair, made Alec's heart stagger a bit. 

Just a bit. Nothing to worry about. 

There was nothing unsettling in the way Magnus smirked when he caught Alec gazing agape at him, his Adam's apple bobbling as he swallowed.

"Do you think I'm neat enough to face the force?" He joked, spinning around.

Alec recognized his way of soothing the mood.

"Yes, I'd say you clean up well, Mr. Bane." He smiled.

"Ah, nothing is enough for the FBI!" Magnus sighed dramatically. Then his gaze, as well as his voice, changed to a more grave ones. "Are you OK to meet the FBI, Alexander?"

Alec nodded.

"Yeah, the sooner we finish with them, the better."

Magnus locked the door to his office after they got out, and led their way to where the agents were waiting for them.

Hodge was waiting outside his own office, banned from the interrogations that both agents were conducting to those involved in the thief's death.

"Alec! Are you ok?" He asked as soon as he saw the younger man, holding him by his elbows. Alec nodded to assure him, and subtly freed himself of his friend's hands. Hodge stepped back a bit, frowning. "They are questioning my men right now." He told them. "And they've already questioned Sam… the man that was practicing yoga."

The door to the office swung open and two men, the ones that accompanied Hodge to the crime scene, got out. Another man, tall and dark-skinned, wearing a slightly crumpled grey suit, hovered at the doorstep. Noticing that Magnus and Alec were there, he motioned for them to enter.

Behind Hodge's desk, a tall, muscular man, his skin even darker than his partner's, held his hand forward.

"Mr. Bane." He said dryly, standing straight, looking at Magnus with his somewhat menacing black eyes. "Remember my partner, agent Smith?"

"Mr. Garroway. Mr. Smith. " Magnus greeted them, not really lightly, but not too serious either. "I'm sad we have to meet again in dire circumstances."

"You always seem to be in dire circumstances, Mr. Bane." The agent pointed out dryly. "Please, take a seat."

"Well, we could hardly meet in any other circumstances, agent. " Magnus gave him his most innocent smile, sitting comfortably in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"That's true." Agent Garroway agreed. "Now, would you care to explain what happened at that road?" He looked toward Alec. "Your full name, sir, please, and your occupation."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Veterinarian."

Magnus looked at him with faked surprise.

"Gideon? Your middle name is Gideon? What on earth were your parents thinking of?"

"My granddad." Alec deadpanned, and turned his gaze towards the main agent. He guessed agent Garroway was the leading one, because his partner remained standing next to the desk, while Garroway sat on Hodge's chair.

"I assume you were the one who stopped the criminal, Mr. Lightwood?" It was more a statement than a question.

Alec kept his gaze firm on the agent's. 

"He tried to rob us, and then tried to attack us. More specifically, he tried to hurt Mr. Bane. So yes, I tried to stop him."

"And you are here as…?"

"He is my guest, agent." Magnus chimed in. "We were having a wonderful day until that scum appeared from nowhere. By the way, do you already know how he got in? IDRIS is not exactly an easy place to enter without an invitation." His voice sounded a bit sarcastic to Alec.

"Everything on its time, Mr. Bane." Agent Garroway wasn’t at all intimidated by the magnificent Magnus Bane, it seemed.

"Oh, I know all about your timing!" Magnus retorted, smirking.

The FBI agent glared at him.

"You are here to answer our questions now." He warned him. "Do you think you can do that, or shall I send you outside to wait while I talk to your… guest?"

Alec definitely didn't like the way the agent made a subtle pause before saying guest. He suppressed a sigh. Maybe he was just imagining things again.

Magnus sat in silence, his legs crossed, strangely demure, during the time Alec was questioned. 

Alec told what happened in a concise manner, his words precise and clear, his timeline narrating flawless.

He only keep for himself the part where he almost strangled the thief.

Magnus couldn't but gaze at him sideways, impressed, though his trained face showed nothing but a light tedium. The young man had been a mess just some minutes ago, but now he was utterly focused and composed. As if nothing bad had happened to him.

"Do you agree with Mr. Lightwood's story, Mr. Bane?" Garroway asked.

"Basically."

Agent Garroway arched a perfect eyebrow, and his partner squirmed unsettled.

"Care to elaborate?" Garroway added.

"Sure." Magnus smiled. "What my friend here didn't tell you was that that thief had a dangerous look on him. His eyes were unfocused, his breath was quick and shallow, his movements nervous. He only seemed calm when he fought Alec. That should tell you something, agents."

"I'm sure that tells you something, Mr. Bane." Agent Smith, leaning in over the desk, his eyes disdainful.

"Everything in life tells me something, agent." Magnus smirked. "But I wouldn't dream of doing your job for you. After all, you must earn your salary. Which is paid with our taxes, if I recall correctly. Don't you?"

Agent Smith made a brisk movement, as if he was about to jump on Magnus, but his partner grabbed him by the arm.

"Why don't you go and make sure the CSI take care of Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood's clothes, Alaric? Mr. Starkweather told us you were keeping them safe for us." He looked at Magnus, waiting for a confirmation. "Because you couldn't wait until we arrived and have a look at how things stood." He added, a slight anger seeping from his voice.

"Of course we couldn't." Magnus answered, unfazed. "What kind of host would I be if I let my guest get cold and wet with the blood of the man who had just tried to murder us? The blood he tried to staunch after the said thief stabbed himself on his neck!" His tone was raising until it ended in what was a loud voice for him. It was the first time that Magnus showed any hint of fury.

Garroway sighed and motioned for his partner to move away, which the other agent did reluctantly, after shooting a last deadly look at Magnus, who just smiled sweetly at him.

"Anything else you want to share?" The agent looked at Alec, sensing he wouldn't get much more from Magnus. 

Alec frowned and supported his chin with his steepling fingers, elbows on the chair's arms.

"I think he… he could have been in the Army. Or any kind of force."

"Why would you say so?"

Alec shook his head, a hint of doubt clouding his mind.

"It's just that he said _'I minded the perimeter'_. That's not something a civil would say. Unless he was, or had been, a soldier of any type. And the way he moved…"

"Like you, you mean?" Garroway asked him, and at Alec's confused frown, he stated. "You too move like you've been at the Army. The way you planted your feet when you entered this room. Your back, straight. The way you looked around, and how you checked on my partner and I…" He smiled a little. "Which corps?"

"Marines." Alec answered, flushed at having been so easily outed.

Agent Garroway nodded, watching him with something similar to respect.

"It was bugging me how a civil could knock out an armed thief, though Starkweather told us you are an expert in martial arts."

Alec was uncomfortable under the praises.

"I really didn't think."

"Now. We are taught to act, aren't we?" Garroway grinned. He had a wide, wonderful, white grin. "I was at the Navy, myself."

Both men looked at each other sharing some kind of silent thought that Magnus couldn't understand. He felt a little left out.

"Well, if this is all, agent Garroway…" Magnus stood up, smoothing his tunic with his ringed hands. Alec got to his feet then.

"For now, Mr. Bane. You both are lucky to have so many eyewitnesses, gentlemen! You could have found yourselves in trouble if things were different." Garroway stood up too.

"But they are not, and we are tired now, aren't we, Alexander?" Magnus winked at this young guest.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go yet. You need to come with me at the Bureau's offices and sign your statements. It won't be more than a couple of hours." The agent motioned them to the door. "Unless you want to wait until tomorrow. I could go to your office and…"

Magnus cut him with a wave of his hand, and sighed.

"I would like to finish with this as soon as possible. What do you think, Alexander? Do you prefer sign your statement tomorrow?"

"No, I'd rather finish with all this today." 

"But your leg…"

"It's fine, Magnus. I can do it."

"All right. Then, agent Garroway, lead the way, please."

When they got out of Hodge's office, they found Raphael waiting for them, his face thunderous. He almost ran towards Magnus.

"You ok?"

"Ah, my dear Raphael, I'm perfectly fine, thanks to my wonderful Alexander!" He smiled affectionately at his chauffeur. "He truly saved my life!"

Raphael looked at Alec in disbelief, but he trusted Magnus enough to know he wasn't lying. He nodded in thanks to Alec, who returned the gesture.

"Only you can turn a Sunday in the country into a hellish day." Raphael glared at Magnus. "Come on, the car is waiting outside."

"Me? What did I do now?" Magnus followed him, his voice sweet and innocent.

Alec couldn't help a smile, and was about to follow them, when he felt agent Garroway's hand on his arm. He looked at that hand, and then at its owner, who let him go.

"You seem to be a good man, Mr. Lightwood. "The agent said with his low, resounding voice. "Be careful of the friends you do around Magnus Bane."

Alec frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." The agent shrugged. "I'm just saying that strange things always happen around that particular man. And if you are sticking with him, you'd better be careful."

Alec shook his head.

"Don't worry. I don't think I'll ever see him again, after today."

"Good choice, boy. Now let's go and get your statement."

  


*********************

 

Eventually they spent three hours at the FBI Headquarters. They had to repeat their statements, wait until they were written and printed, revised and signed.

Magnus had kept his light tone and gleeful behavior until they got into the Audi, with Raphael behind the wheel. Then he collapsed on the seat and closed his eyes. 

The car began to move, and Alec grabbed Magnus' seat belt and tried to fasten it for him. The older man opened his eyes and looked at his young companion with inscrutable eyes.

"That agent was right, you know." He murmured.

Alec frowned, confused.

"About what?"

"Being around me is dangerous. You'd better stay away from me."

Alec scoffed, fastening the belt at last.

"I can take care of myself, thanks. Or didn't I prove it before?"

"You did." Magnus accepted, eyes unwavering. "But that doesn't make the danger less real."

Alec fastened his own belt and hunched over the seat.

"Anyway, the weekend is almost over." He mused, looking through the window, watching the tall buildings pass by.

He thought he heard Magnus sigh, but gazing at him from the corner of his eye, he just saw him immobile. A handsome, severe-looking statue, eyes closed again.

Alec tried to imitate him, but his mind was running wild with the all that had happened that day.

"Do you think they will find out?" He blurted. Only his ears turning red gave an idea of how embarrassing it was for him to ask that question.

"Who?" Magnus looked at him then.

"The FBI."

"About what?" Magnus frowned, confused.

Alec glanced towards Raphael, who was driving quietly on the front seat, apparently oblivious of their conversation.

"About me… us… what I am doing these days with you." He almost whispered, his eyes fixed on the moving buildings again. 

"Oh. That." Magnus sighed.

Alec looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Magnus seemed to be considering his question in earnest.

"No, Alexander, I don’t think they will." Magnus answered at last. "B&C is a company who protects truly well their archives. I don't think the FBI can relate you to them."

"But what if… I mean, if they do, maybe they could think I was involved somehow…"

"Why?" Magnus scoffed. "Because they might think that a man who sells his body doesn't have morals? Because they might think that you were so angry with the world that you plotted the attack with that guy just to get rid of another filthy capitalist?"

The flush on Alec's ears had reached his whole face by now. He regretted having brought up the subject.

"It was a stupid question". He muttered. "Don't mind me."

"Did you?" Magnus asked dryly, his eyes piercing his young companion.

"What?" Alec looked fully at him, squinting.

"Did you plot the attack?" He said slowly, marking each word.

"No! Of course not, Magnus. I would never…" He exclaimed hurriedly, alarmed that the other man could think that way regarding him.

Magnus lifted a hand to stop him, his eyes regaining some of their usual warmth.

"I know, I know, Alexander. I'm sorry I asked." He sighed again, driving his gaze towards the cars on the street. "But sometimes I need to hear some things, not only believe in them."

Alec nodded. He could understand that, he thought looking at his hands.

"But don't worry. "Magnus added. "You found yourself in that position because of me. I won't let the FBI drag you into their crosshairs."

Alec looked at him and swallowed hard. His hand moved on its own accord and grabbed the one that the older man had leisurely on the seat, between them, and squeezed it a little.

"Thank you."

Magnus dropped his gaze towards their joined hands and smiled softly.

"It's the least I can do for you saving my life, darling. Because he would have killed me, when he had no more use of me. You do realize that, don't you?"

Alec swallowed again. 

_Why was he having so much difficulty to breath._

"I know. You knew his face. He couldn't let you live."

"But what about you?"

"I'm sure he would have gone for me anyway. He just didn't want to use the gun. Too much noise."

Magnus nodded. Again he admired Alec's fine mind.

"And I'm an easy target." Alec continued, his voice harsh, withdrawing his hand from Magnus'."I'm no one. I don't have millions to ensure my security. I guess he thought he could get me at any moment."

Magnus suppressed another sigh. Everything in this horrible situation was weighting on him. And seeing Alec's state didn't help.

"Let's not dwell more on that, Alexander. It's all over now. We should be glad of being alive."

The younger man nodded, his eyes cast down again.

They didn't say another word during the ride to the hotel. They were emotionally and physically exhausted, the adrenaline gone. 

The hotel room seemed cold and strange, after the warmth Alec felt at IDRIS, despite that afternoon's horrible events.

Magnus was uncommonly quiet. He dropped the hotel room card key and his wallet unceremoniously on the table in the living room, and went directly towards the wet bar.

"I think we deserve a drink!" He affirmed. "Do you want anything in particular, Alexander?"

Alec stood in the middle of the room, like a child who had just lost his parents, his shoulders stooping down.

"Errr, no, Magnus, thank you. I don't think it's a good idea to have any alcohol right now. Those pills…" 

Magnus turned swiftly around, his face in shock.

"Oh, Alexander, I'm sorry. How could I have forgotten!" He left his glass on the bar and went to Alec, his eyes intent on the younger man. "Come here, sit down. How do you feel?"

Alec felt feverish, sick, his skin hot; maybe he was getting some infection up his leg, even after taking those pills. But he didn't want Magnus to pity him.

"I'm good, Magnus, don't worry". He let Magnus guide him to the couch, and noticed those ringed, cooled hands on his face. He felt like a child again, and took them away. "It's not the first time I've been hurt."

Magnus dropped his hands to his sides. He observed the man seated in front of him with new eyes. Alec wasn't a child at all. He had been a soldier, a warrior. He had put himself in front of the thief to save Magnus, though he didn't have to. He had risked his own sanity, pulling out that combat state that clearly dragged him to the darker sides of his mind, to save a man that he thought he hated, judging by the looks he had been throwing at Magnus just minutes before the attack.

He was a savior, not a threat, as Magnus' friends insisted on telling him.

Alec was a warrior who had lost his true path.

"True. You don't need my care." Magnus lowered his voice, and his head. "We both are very tired, Alec. I think it's time to call this weekend to an end. I'll text Raphael and he will drive you home… or wherever you want to go."

Alec looked up at once, his eyes big and alarmed. Their weekend couldn't end up like that. He swallowed hard.

"Do you want me to go? Now?"

Magnus sighed, and shook his head, throwing his arms up, moving them wildly.

"What do you want me to do, Alec?" He cried, his concern showing up his voice raged and loud. "You shouldn't be here! I should never have hired you! You should be out there, helping people! Not selling yourself for money! Not wasting your time with me, with people like me! You've been born to be a warrior, not a puppet!"

Magnus dropped his arms, suddenly deflated. Alec was staring at him, unblinking, almost shocked.

"You shouldn't be here with me anymore." Magnus mused, and turned to go.

But Alec's hand on his made him stop. Magnus looked at him, but Alec had his gaze fixed on the floor, his mind elsewhere.

"What if I don't want to go?" He whispered, barely audible. "What if this is what I need?"

Magnus froze, his heart clenched. 

_Was that really what Alec needed?_

"Oh, Alexander!" Magnus turned to him then, reaching out, and burying his fingers in Alec's hair, caressing his black, soft locks.

Alec closed his eyes and got lost in his touch, in that tender caress. 

He, who wasn’t used to gentleness. He, who didn't consider himself but a waste. He, who never in his life had asked anything for himself.

He leaned in and rested his forehead on Magnus' stomach, all the while feeling those soothing strokes on his scalp. On his neck. On his shoulders, massaging the hard knots in his muscles.

Alec's arms moved on their own accord and hugged Magnus, pressing him against his own face, his hands clinging onto his lover, as if Magnus was his lifesaver, his floating line. His haven.

Yes. That was what Alec needed in that moment, Magnus thought, not without regret. A safe haven. A place to rest.

Well, Magnus couldn't give him much, but that, at least, he could.

He took Alec's strong jaw between his hands and lifted that young, guilty-ridden face. He bent and kissed him slowly, merely a brush of lips, his fingers caressing non-stop that soft hair, that perfect ear, that stubbly cheek. 

Alec wouldn't open his eyes but let him do, as if his body was no more than a disposable shell that Magnus would use and then discard. As if he wasn’t worthy of anything else.

He would take what Magnus decided to give him and then he would go away. For good.

Magnus touched his forehead with his own, controlling his breathing, not wanting to overwhelm him. 

He was strangely moved by those trembling lips, those frowned eyelids. That tall, strong, hunched body. 

Just a couple of hours ago, he was facing the FBI as cool as an ice block, answering their questions again. And now…

_What on Earth could be going in that pained mind?_

The rich man had his guess. And it really distressed him. 

He needed to make him forget. At least for a while, he decided, his fingers still carding through those soft black locks.

Magnus took Alec by his hands and made him stand up. The younger man followed him to the bedroom, sat on the mattress where Magnus led him to, made no move to prevent him from undressing him.

Magnus, mouthing _"sorry"_ , flinched more than him when Alec's pants brushed his wounded thigh. His eyes vacant, his soul empty.

He was laid back on the bed, watching in silence Magnus getting rid of his clothes, not paying attention to where they fell, his gaze fixed on the man in his bed.

Magnus sat next to him, his eyes roaming his young lover's face, the tips of his fingers following suit. Alec let him do again, closing his eyes. He shivered a little, though it was hot outside and the temperature at the hotel made it fine to be naked.

He just wanted to stay there and never move. He was so tired. He barely noticed his companion taking a small bottle from the nightstand.

"Can you turn around, darling?" The older man asked, his voice a whisper.

Alec complied, moving with care so that his thigh wouldn't hurt. Magnus straddled his back then, cautious of not rubbing on his wounded area.

Magnus' touch was light as a feather on his skin. His hands smelled to lavender, sweeping over the tight muscles on his shoulders and back, the scented oil allowing him to rub his knuckles over that knotted body, discovering the marks that, somehow, had eluded his previous examinations. 

A long scar just over the back of one knee. Another scar, small, rounded, with rough edges, on the back of Alec's left shoulder. Some puckered skin on one of his sides.

That man had been truly hurt, probably during his time with the Marines. But Magnus guessed that those wounds hadn't hurt as much as whatever was going in his mind in that moment precisely. Magnus frowned and redoubled his efforts with the massage.

Alec hummed, when those experienced hands got to his lower back. As his body felt more and more relaxed, his mind was more at ease, the black cloud that numbed his wits floating away, pushed by the mighty will of one of the richest men in the world.

Magnus didn't let any pore of that strong back uncovered. He massaged and kneaded and pressed, legs and arms too, even the feet, until the warm flesh under his hands was mellow; well, with all the softness a muscled body like Alec's could be, of course.

For both feelings, Magnus was absolutely grateful. Alec melting under his hands was an utterly delectable view. The hardness of his muscles was an utterly blissful sensation.

At last Magnus stretched along his young lover, smiling softly, wiping his hands on his own body.

"Better now?"

Alec half smiled, his eyes dazed, and nodded. He bit his lower lip, however, and frowned.

"What?" Magnus asked, a hint of doubt in his voice.

Alec doubted, but said, blushing, his eyes cast down.

"I didn't know it would feel so good."

Magnus blinked slowly. Thrice.

"Have you never been given a massage before, Alexander?"

Alec fidgeted with the cover of the pillow, not daring to look at Magnus.

"This is one of the things my family is… not fond of." He murmured.

"Then your family is lacking a severe taste for good things in life." Magnus joked, suppressing a sigh.

This explained so much, he thought.

But, of course, knowing Maryse as he did, tenderness was never one of her forte.

Alec tensed. 

"My family has always been truly hard-working. They didn't have the time for luxurious baths and pampering." He muttered, still not looking at Magnus.

Magnus brushed with his index the bare skin of his young lover's forearm.

"The virtue is in the middle of extremes, Alexander. There's nothing more relaxing than a bubble bath when your work day is over!"

"Not when you have three children to take care of."

Magnus stopped the movement of his finger.

"That's right. Having children must be a wonderful experience." He sighed. "Not that I'm aware of, of course. My apologies. "

Alec lifted his gaze and gave him his patent half-smile.

"Well, about children, I just know what I saw with my parents and siblings. I'm not an expert either."

"Would you like that?"

"What?" Alec squinted, unsure of what he was asked.

"To have children. Some day, maybe. Would you have them?"

Alec frowned.

"I never thought about it. My life hasn't been exactly… the proper setting for anything like that. My job…" He blushed again, but this time in shame, Magnus could tell by the way Alec avoided looking at him. "I don't think I have what it's needed to be a parent, anyway."

He looked shyly at Magnus, and was surprised by the odd way the other man was staring at him.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree, Alexander." He said, his voice soft. "You won't be doing this job forever. I do believe you would be a wonderful father. You are caring, and responsible, and a protector…"

"And you?" Alec cut him brusquely, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Would you have them?"

Magnus shrugged.

"I'm not exactly a role model. My life is hectic and wild. I don't think I'll ever settle down and have a family." He answered nonchalantly.

"That would be a pity." Alec murmured, throwing an arm over his lover's waist and slowly dragging him towards his body, feeling suddenly excited. "I think you would be a fantastic dad too."

"Oh, I would totally spoil my children!" Magnus grinned, allowing Alec to drag him into his embrace. "I would let them run wildly around the house and jump over the couch and beds, and eat sweets and chocolates until they get sick."

"Liar." Alec smiled too, brushing with his lips the other man's mouth.

Magnus accepted the light kiss, opening up his mouth as Alec's tongue pressed on his lips to get entrance. They both moaned at the sensation, one of them enjoying the exploring, the other one enjoying being explored. As if they had never done that before. As if it was a new experience for the both of them.

As if it was the last time they would explore each other.

"Alexander," Magnus breathed at last. "Are you sure? You are hurt, you need rest."

Alec responded with a more heated kiss, his fingers digging into Magnus's lower back.

"All right, darling. Let's find the best position for you." Magnus accepted when they finally broke the kiss.

He settled Alec facing opposite him, with a pillow under his wounded leg so that their movements wouldn't hurt it. He took the lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer and kept them at hand.

Then he peppered Alec's neck and shoulders with soft kisses. His skin still tasted like lavender oil, and Magnus rolled his tongue, savoring the flavor, humming.

"You taste divine, Alexander." He praised him, never stopping his butterfly kisses over the younger man's back. Going down so slowly. No rush. No deadline for them.

"Mmmm. It's your oil." Alec answered, his voice far away. "It smells nice."

"No, darling." Magnus nipped lightly at one of his shoulder blades, making him jolt a bit. "I've tasted that oil before, and it never tastes so good. The only explanation is that your skin gives it another hint." He gave him a longer lick over the small of his back, basking in the shiver that coursed through Alec's body. "Mmm. Definitely much better."

"Ma… ah… Magnus, don't… ah… say…. Ah!" Alec cried when he felt a stronger bite on one of his ass cheeks and a pinch on the other one.

"You were saying, darling?" Magnus' voice was full of mischief.

Alec mumbled something that Magnus didn't catch, but he chuckled anyway.

There was nothing more exhilarating than making that tall tree of a man lose his way with words.

Magnus poured a generous quantity of lube on his fingers and scooted down the bed. He nuzzled at Alec's cheeks again, to let him know his position. With his clean hand he separated those cheeks, and blew softly over Alec's anus.

Alec's trembling was more pronounced. Magnus was sure the young man was biting his lips in that moment. He blew again, slowly and long.

"Do you like this, Alexander?"

Alec uttered some incoherent words again, one hand under the pillow, the other hand thrown over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, darling, I didn't understand. Could you speak more clearly?" Magnus asked innocently, and he blew again, more forcefully, over Alec's hole.

Alec lifted his head and tried to glare at him. Which is really difficult to achieve, given that you ass is being air-fucked by a very experienced and naughty man.

"Just… go with it." It was all he could say, before burying his head on the pillow again.

Magnus chuckled and bit him lightly a last time on the ass. He sat up, and with his lubed middle finger he teased Alec's entrance. His young lover sighed, and relaxed.

Magnus' lips went back to Alec's lower back, his tongue tracing lazy figures on that scented skin, while his finger invaded leisurely the other's body, aiming for that point that could make Alec forget the pain in his thigh and in his soul.

But he just brushed it, and when Alec moaned, his finger retreated a tad. Alec grunted in frustration.

"Shhh, darling, let me enjoy you." Magnus shushed him, his finger still inside Alec. He stopped himself before saying _"for a last time"_. He didn't want to remind them of that. Not in that moment. Not ever. "And enjoy yourself."

That wicked finger advanced to his target again, and yielded another deep moan from the lying man. A second finger joined the first one, brushing Alec's prostate but retiring at once, repeating the movement unceasingly.

The only sounds in the room were Alec's elaborated breaths, turned into moans when his pleasure point was stimulated.

"Just tell me, Alexander. What do you want?" Magnus pressed his prostate with a powerful stroke, harvesting a delightful whine from his lover.

Alec grumbled a _"nothing"_ , but another stroke made him cry.

"Are you sure?" Magnus smirked. "Are you sure that you don't want anything? Or it is not what you want…. But what you need!"

He stopped himself altogether, getting another frustrated whine from his lover, who fisted the pillow in his hand.

"Magnus, please…" He begged, his forehead digging in the soft cushion.

The older man straightened to press his lips on Alec's neck, biting softly his earlobe.

"Just tell me what you need, and I'll give it to you." He whispered, his voice silky and seductive, his fingers about to leave Alec's body.

"Ngghh. I can't… ah…"

"Tell me, darling. Just for once, ask me." Magnus moved forward his fingers again, this time adding a third one, scissoring him, and Alec whimpered. "What do you need?"

Alec breathed deep and cried:

"Magnus!"

It would suffice, Magnus thought. He couldn't let the poor man suffer much more.

"Then Magnus you'll have, darling."

He had to extract his fingers to stroke himself several times, though he was quite excited now. He put the condom on and coated it. His eyes never leaving the lying form of Alec, his broken breathing making his torso go up and down briskly.

Magnus would gladly fuck him. But in that instant, he would have happily settled on hugging him. All night long.

But Alec had asked for him. So he entered his young lover from behind with infinite care, his lips pressed on Alec's shoulder, to convey the feeling that Alec wasn't just a body to play with, but a real presence that deserved all his care.

They both breathed in unison when Magnus bottomed up, stilling for a moment.

"Are you ok, Alexander?" Magnus whispered in his ear.

Alec nodded and reached out and behind to stroke Magnus' hair.

_The man of tender gestures._

Magnus closed his eyes and began to move.

Alec was so worked out that he felt he was going to climax in merely seconds. But Magnus controlled his pace, making him last, making him want to last more, making him to want more.

If Alec's moans were anything to judge from, he was getting what he had asked for. 

But it wasn't enough yet.

Magnus' hand sneaked to the front, in search of Alec's penis, but a different type of groan from the younger man made him stop in his tracks.

He had brushed the wound on the thigh.

"I'm sorry, Alexander. I'm sorry." He filled his lover's shoulder with soft kisses.

Alec moved his head, denying.

"No, Magnus, do it. Please, do it!"

"Shhh, darling. Let me try another thing. I won't hurt you, I promise." 

Magnus took his hand down, then, and found Alec's balls. He caressed them, his fingertips learning their rough contours, their shape, their hardness.

Alec's moans were heavenly music to Magnus. His hand was pulling unconsciously on his lover's hair.

_Oh, how Magnus loved that._

Magnus freed his head, however, and brushed his lips over that powerful bicep.

"Darling, I want you to do something for me." He said with his velvety voice. How he was able to do it, deeply buried inside his lover, his hips moving as if they had their own life, was a mystery even for him.

Alec nodded, his capacity for words long gone.

"I want, no, I need you to touch yourself." He nipped Alec's bicep, forcing his hips to thrust with every one of his sentences. "I need you to caress yourself. To finish yourself. To love yourself."

Alec whined again, overwhelmed by the sensation.

"Will you do it for me, darling?" Magnus breathed over his neck again, watching his movements.

Alec didn't answer, but his hand moved to his cock and started to stroke himself, leaving his wounded thigh free of perils.

Magnus kissed his neck in thanks, and his hips renewed their independency by going crazy and slamming his cock inside Alec.

Moving along this way, flowing along their desires, their intertwined moans creating an eternal song, both got to their climax at the same moment, finally releasing their seeds. 

And their minds.

Alec had his forehead still buried in the pillow, drenching it with his sweat, when Magnus, sitting behind him, handed him a couple of wipes. He hadn't even realized that the other man had left his body and moved to the nightstand to get the cleaning tissues.

"Thanks." He said, his voice hoarse.

"My pleasure." Magnus chuckled, bending in to press a kiss on his temple.

"I think it was more OUR pleasure." Alec joked, wiping the rest of cum from his abdomen, chest and hands.

"Definitely so." Magnus hummed, stretching along him and setting a hand on his lover's arm. "Alexander?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you need anything else, before I go to sleep?"

Alec smiled, turning his head towards Magnus.

"Nah. I think I just got what I needed."

Magnus grinned, stretching over Alec's neck to give him a peck on his lips.

"Good night then, darling."

"Good night, Magnus."

They fell asleep almost instantly, finally finding the peace they hadn't found those frightful last hours.

 

*****

 

An impertinent shrilling noise disturbed their sleep. Alec suddenly felt the lack of warmth from Magnus' arm on his back, where it had been the whole night. 

The sound stopped, and he heard Magnus grunt. He turned around carefully, and was glad to feel that his leg didn't hurt as much as before.

Magnus was sitting on the mattress, reading something on his phone, his frown marring his otherwise messy and perfect appearance. He had clearly set his alarm off, but some message caught his attention. But he discarded the device as soon as he saw Alec move.

"Morning, beautiful!" He said gleefully. "Did you sleep well?"

Alec sat up slowly. He was a bit sore, but apart from that he felt quite good.

"Actually, I did. What time is it?"

Magnus sighed, and there was nothing faked in it.

"Unfortunately, time to go back to our real lives." He dropped his gaze towards Alec's chest and forced himself to look him in the eyes. "But first, a shower and a healthy breakfast are in order."

Alec nodded, in a desultory fashion, but didn't move.

_Why did suddenly his limbs feel so heavy?_

"Usually I would let you shower first, but I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a hurry, Alexander." Magnus apologized. " Why don't we shower together? To save time, of course." He winked at his companion.

"As you wish, Magnus." Alec answered dutifully.

"No, darling." Magnus said, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "No more 'as you wish'. Now I want you to agree with me, not to abide by me." He grazed Alec's cheek with the back of his hand, earning another wonderful blush from his lover, and what was most precious, a shy smile.

"I wouldn't like anything more than to spend these last minutes with you, Magnus."

 _Wasn't that the truth_ , Alec thought sorrowfully, as he watched Magnus step out of the bed and reaching out to him. He took his hand and they went, stark naked, to the bathroom.

"How's your leg, darling?" Magnus inquired, kneeling in front of Alec to inspect the wound. He touched lightly around the stitches, checking the state of the tissues.

Alec swallowed, and lifted his gaze. 

Magnus kneeling in front of him. What a vision. 

_Stop it, Lightwood!_

Magnus was apparently oblivious of his young lover's thoughts, because his focus was entirely on the wound. Which seemed quite healed, to his surprise. Barely a red line marked where the knife had cut into the flesh. The tycoon bit his lips, deep in his own thoughts.

Then he lifted his eyes and, oh, what a sight. He couldn't but smirk.

"Hum. Alexander, I think you like me like this." He joked.

Alec reddened but replied boldly. His body was betraying him anyway!

"You can't blame me for wanting a gorgeous hunk kneeled at my feet." 

Magnus blinked slowly, and then grinned, delighted by his comment.

"Then maybe I should make a good use of this position, don't you think so?"

But before he could do anything, Alec stopped him. He bent and took Magnus by his elbow, made him stand up, and guided him into the shower stall.

The young man turned the shower on and they both got wet in seconds. He backed Magnus, hands on the other man's waist, until the tiled wall halted them, and then, so lightly, he kissed him.

Magnus closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the sensation. 

The sensation of holding that strong and yet vulnerable man in his arms. Of feeling those soft and yet hungry lips on his own. Of hearing that beating heart over his own. Of rubbing like a teenager who is able, at last, to fulfill his most yearned fantasy.

For this last time.

Alec's mouth, trailing over his lover's jaw, finding his earlobe, biting delicately that tender flesh, brushing with his tongue the contours of the shell, harvesting Magnus' moans like a farmer with his first crop.

Anxiously, greedily, avidly.

While his hands travelled downward, covering as much flesh as they could, moving like a desperate wave. Trying to convey what words wouldn't be able to. Needing to get as many tactile memories as they could.

For this last time.

Then, his lips followed his hands, leaving Magnus leaned against the wall, his eyes screwed shut, his breathing hard, his cock twitching.

That was Alec's final destination.

If he wasn't to get more time with that man (and of that he was sure of, giving how clumsily he had conducted himself that evening), he wanted to leave an imprint. Or try, at least.

And this was the only way he knew. The only way he could.

Kneeling, he gazed at the already engorged member with something like awe. Surely, he had found pretty cocks before. But this one matched its owner, with its dark velvet skin under which a strong muscle fought to be liberated, and its slit so alike those pursing pink lips that Alec had just kissed senseless.

Oh, yes, Magnus' cock was a marvel to behold.

But Alec didn't want just to behold it. 

He licked his lips, hungrily, and then licked the head that so proudly was pointing at him. 

Magnus whimpered, his hand over his eyes, afraid that, if he set them on Alec's scalp, he would pull him forward wildly and everything would be over too fast.

This plan got harder to achieve when Alec's mouth engulfed, bit by bit, the whole length of his member. When he sucked it vigorously, while one of his hands kept Magnus' hips immobile against the tiles and the other held firmly the base of the cock. When his tongue roved along it, following every vein and rugged line.

Magnus whimpered along every step of that wonderful torture. When Alec left his dick to suck at his groin, he forgot about not going too fast and made his hands fly down to bury his fingers in Alec's drenched hair, trying to get him back to where he needed him to be.

Alec hooked then one of Magnus' knees on his own shoulders, giving himself more room for his movements, as his mouth attacked his lover's cock again. For cupping Magnus' balls in his big palm. For teasing his hole with his middle finger.

Alec watched him writhing under the cascade of water from the ceiling, falling onto their heads, shoulders and backs. The fog gave Magnus an unreal appearance, like some lasciviously unraveled jinn, his broad, hairless chest heaving up and down with the strength of his desire. 

The young man hummed, deep-throating him until he needed to breathe again. He had grabbed his own dick and was jerking himself off; as much as he wanted to please Magnus, he couldn't help but to be extremely aroused as well.

"Alec," Magnus murmured, his voice barely above the sound of the water. "Alexander, I'm going to… you should… ah…"

Alec knew, of course. He knew that he should stop and finish him off with his hand. Instead, he dug his fingers in Magnus' hip and sucked harder, until the other man came with a cry. Alec swallowed all his seed, marveling at the flavor, a bit bitter, a tad salty, and somehow slightly spicy, like Magnus himself; his own climax following in seconds.

He held Magnus through his high, his forehead on his lover's stomach, both of them stilling their hearts and breathing, 

After a little while, Alec stood up to find Magnus looking at him fondly.

"Alexander, why did you…"

Alec hushed him with a soft kiss.

He couldn't just tell him that he needed to taste him before it all ended.

Magnus held him tight and kissed him back fiercely, tasting his own semen in Alec's mouth and not caring a bit.

At last, he let Alec go, reluctantly. They both finished their shower quickly and got dressed, Alec with new jeans and a white and probably scandalously expensive t-shirt, Magnus with blue-striped suit pants, a light blue shirt and a waistcoat. He looked stunning, in Alec's opinion.

Breakfast was waiting for them, next to an even grumpier Raphael, in the dining-room.

"Your clothes are ready." The Hispanic man almost barked as soon as he saw Alec.

"Thank you."

"Raphael, there's no need to be unfriendly towards Alexander." Magnus chided him, but without any heat in his voice. "Have a cup of coffee with us, won't you, dear."

"I already had my breakfast." His chauffeur/whatever refused, throwing a pointed look at Alec. "And don't call me ' _dear_ '."

"Such a hard man to please." Magnus sighed. "You should learn from Alexander, Raphael. He didn't protest for anything during the whole weekend. And we were almost killed, let me remind you!"

"Hardly he could." Raphael grunted, getting to the window to look outside, his brow more furrowed than before. "He was paid for it."

"Raphael!" Magnus shouted. 

_He actually shouted in anger._

His assistant turned around, surprised.

"Apologize. Right. Now." The tycoon said slowly, his voice dripping menace, his eyes boring into his assistant.

"Magnus, it doesn't matter." Alec cut in, his face deep red. "It's true anyway. You paid me…"

"Enough!" Magnus glared at him too. "Raphael, you were out of line with my guest. Apologize right now!"

Raphael had the grace to look ashamed. He lowered his head and muttered.

"My apologies, Mr. Lightwood. I shouldn't have said that about you. It was rude of me. I'm truly sorry."

"It's ok, Raphael. Don't worry."

It would be hard to tell which one of them was more embarrassed.

Magnus looked from one to the other and then nodded, satisfied.

"Now, Raphael, be a dear and get the car ready. Alexander will come down in a moment. After his breakfast."

Raphael glared at Magnus, but he didn't probably want to risk angering Magnus again, so he swallowed his retorts about the cars being always ready, and the come down for Alec. He left the room without another word, and let them alone.

They didn't talk much, however. Magnus opened his tablet and was reading some news from a digital paper which made his otherwise smooth forehead scrunched in a frown. 

"I know this is actually impolite, Alexander, but I need to check a couple of things, if you don't mind." Magnus excused himself, with a look of regret in his no-yet-makeup face.

"It's ok, Magnus. Don't worry about me."

Magnus shot him an odd look at his words, but brought his attention back to the screen.

Alec was feeling a mixture between relief and sadness. His time as a pitiful secret agent was over, and he was really glad for it. 

_But why the sadness then._

Surely because it also meant saying goodbye to the delicious food, the luxurious clothes and vehicles, the feeling of being in holidays (in which Alec hadn't been for years). Their interesting conversations. 

The glorious sex.

The intriguing company.

At last he set his serviette on the table and cleared his throat. Magnus lifted his gaze from the screen.

"Oh my god, you've already finished!" He looked down to his own untouched food. "It's weird how I keep forgetting about food when I'm working." He muttered more to himself than for the rest of the audience.

Which consisted in Alec, who heard him perfectly.

"You should try the bacon." The young man said, getting to his feet. "It's truly good."

"I will, darling." Magnus smiled, picking his fork.

Alec took his wallet and phone from the sideboard and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Dammit, he had never found himself in that situation before. What should he do? Should he just leave? Should he kiss Magnus goodbye?

But since the other man was still sitting at the table and didn't motioned for him to get closer, he decided to go to the door and get it over with.

"Well…"

"Yes, darling?"

Alec looked at him, suddenly bashful.

"I… err… I guess this is a goodbye."

Magnus just smiled softly.

"I'm going to… " Alec signaled vaguely outside. "I don't want to keep Raphael waiting."

"Oh, he's such a puppy." Magnus retorted, smirking. "Don't mind him, darling."

Alec grabbed the handle of the door, but he hesitated before leaving.

"Magnus…"

"Yes, darling?" The older man tore his gaze again from the screen.

"You've been… err… you've been very considerate this weekend." Alec said, blushing. Damned fair skin. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, darling." Magnus smiled at him kindly.

Alec nodded, opened the door and, throwing a last look towards Magnus, again absorbed in whatever the screen was showing to him, he left.

 


	11. Where do we go from here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are going their separate ways. Each of them have to decide what are they going to do with their own agendas. And keep living.
> 
> But life has its own way of interfering with people's plans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has a very sad, nasty scene. It was disgusting and hard for me to write it, but as much as I would have liked it, the story writes on its own in my head. I tried not to make it too explicit but yet still... 
> 
> I hope you all have in your hearts forgive me. But of course I would understand if any of you are mad at me :-(. And you can comment here or in Twitter. I promise I will answer! Just please use the tag #TrustMeFic ;-)
> 
> I would wish that my parabatai @fearless_colors is there to hold me... though she might be as angry as any other reader! ;-)
> 
> Anyway, my big thanks, as usual, to my wonderful beta Nath, whose work keeps making my texts more bearable. Love y you, dearest!!!

  
  


The door closed soundlessly behind Alec.

Magnus dropped his tablet and banged his forehead on the table. Once, twice, thrice.

Letting Alec go, without a last look, without a last word, without a last kiss, was the hardest thing he had had to do in years.

He wasn't going to lie to himself. _He was so fucked up._

But he was a man of actions, not a whiney pouty little child who dwelled on his sorrows. He picked his phone and dialed a prefixed number.

"Jordan? Your turn. Yes, I want daily reports until further notice. Thanks."

He dialed another prefixed number.

"Hey, dearest!" He greeted, too gleefully. The person on the other side of the phone shot a burst of excited words, and Magnus had to take the phone away from his ear to prevent getting deaf. He cut the blast as soon as he was able to. "Yes, yes, as you can hear, I'm alive. Are you still available for today's lunch? I need to talk to you. I'll reach to the old boy too. Details? No way! I'm not one to kiss and tell, and you know it!"

He listened a bit more and laughed. Oh, how had he missed this! 

"We can meet at our usual place at 12:30, if it's ok for you." His conversational partner said something, and Magnus smiled sweetly. "Of course, just for that, I'll get you a whole case of bottles. Err… sorry for changing subjects but… did you receive the packet I made Lily send you?"

He listened some more, his face grave now.

"All right, my dear. Thank you very much. Yes, I know but thank you anyway. See you later then. I love you."

It was so easy to tell her that. It had always been. Their friendship was the strongest one, those words flowed naturally between them.

Besides his mother and his dearest friend, Magnus had never said the L-word to anyone, though he had thought he felt it. But once and again, life had proved that untrue. He liked to believe he had never found the right person to say it to.

But maybe there was some kind of problem within him.

Maybe the Bane curse had affected him indeed.

 

*****

 

Alec found Raphael waiting for him at the garage, with a garment bag in his hands. He handed it to Alec as soon as the other man arrived.

"Your suit."

"Thank you." Alec took the bag with care.

Raphael nodded and got into the Audi. Alec did the same, on the passenger seat, readjusting it so his long legs wouldn't be uncomfortable, and trying not to wrinkle the suit on his lap.

"Where to?" Raphael asked, without looking at him.

Alec gave him B&C address. He needed to check in with the administration and return the suit.

Monday mornings were busy as always, with a blur of cars and cyclers around him, the sunlight making everything pulsate with life. However, Alec felt as if a dull cloud inside him was eating all that bright light.

Now that Magnus wasn't around, life seemed to have lost some of its colors. Alec screwed his eyes tight.

 _Shut up, Lightwood! You are not allowed to think like that. Magnus Bane was your mission._

_And you failed._

"You'd better not hurt him." Raphael's voice dragged him from his dark thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked sideways to the other man, whose eyes were minding the driving.

"What?" Alec was shocked.

"You heard me. On Friday I told you not to hurt him."

"I did nothing of that!" Alec protested.

"Not yet." The other man replied dryly.

Alec felt a bubble of anger building inside his guts. 

"You don't know anything about me. You don't have the right to speak to me that way!" Alec's voice was low and menacing.

The other man pulled over the pavement and turned to him, his glare dark and menacing too.

"True. That doesn't mean that I'm not going to protect HIM. We've arrived."

Alec blinked at the sudden change of subject and looked through the window. B&C offices, set in a tall, boring, red brick building, were just at the other side of the street.

"Don't worry. I won't bother you again." He said, curtly, reaching out for the handle on the door. "Thanks for the ride."

Raphael nodded, his hands gripping the wheel forcefully, eyes on the street in front of him. 

"Thank you." He said too, his voice so low that Alec almost didn't hear him. But he did.

"What for?"

The surly, Hispanic man looked at him then from the corner of his black eyes.

"For saving his life. In IDRIS."

Alec was flabbergasted.

"It's… it's ok. I couldn't let that man… I just reacted."

"I know." Raphael looked him right in the eyes now. "Thank you anyway. I owe you. If you ever are in trouble," he took a card from the inner pocket of his light jacket and hand it to Alec, "call me."

Alec took the card, white, a single phone number written in black ink, with no name on it. He put it in his wallet, shoved it in the back pocket of his jeans and got out of the car. He didn't expect the offer to last. But then again, he didn't expect to use the number.

Raphael started the car, and soon was lost in the traffic.

Alec crossed the street and went into B&C offices. They only occupied the second floor, the first one held a grimy accountant office and a equally grimy law firm of one member..

"Good morning, Sue." He greeted the receptionist, a young petite brunette sitting at a small table just past the entrance. 

Nothing in those offices would tell anyone that they peddled men. Officially, they were just a job searching company.

Alec headed towards the wardrobe, but Sue's piercing voice stopped him.

"Mr. Lightwood, Ms. Lovelace wanted to see you."

"Err… OK. I'll just drop the suit at the wardrobe and…"

"She told me to do that for you, and that you must go to her office right away. I'll get your bill from the wardrobe when you are through."

Alec handed her the bag and went to Ms. Martha Lovelace's office, at the end of a long aisle at the left of the floor.

He knocked softly on the closed door.

"Come in." Ms. Lovelace's grave voice said aloud.

Alec complied.

Ms. Lovelace' office was unimpressive enough. A metal and crystal desk, with a laptop on it, a old-fashioned lamp, a neat pile of papers in front of her.

"Mr. Lightwood," she greeted him. "Please take a seat."

Alec did as he was told, hiding his nervousness. You weren't called to the boss' office just for a nice talk.

"Mr. Lightwood, your career in B&C is improving quite fast lately." She started, her eyes fixed on one of the papers on her desk. "Not that I'm complaining. At all". She looked at him with the force of her grey eyes. 

She was a woman in her mid fifties, tall, slender, her features dry and somewhat hawkish. Her instinct was sharp, her business conducting was impeccable.

"I'm thinking of moving your status up two stars at once. Would you agree to this?"

Alec considered that fast. A higher status would mean more income, and thus, the possibility of letting all of that behind sooner.

But it would mean he would have to work more days, and more… specific jobs.

He was already sick of doing what he did.

Would he be able to do more?

Then a flash of Max' bright smile crossed his mind. A memory of when he was but a little boy, riding that pony that their mother hated because Max had already fallen from it twice, but he wasn't afraid. 

Max had never been afraid of anything. Except when the police took their parents to jail. Max was a mess for months, his grades getting so low that his older siblings thought he could fail the year. Not to talk that it was then when their financial problems began, with most of their savings spent on lawyers.

Then Alec began working for B&C, and everything seemed to settle down.

Except for Alec, whose mood seemed darker every passing day of the week. Mondays were the best days for Alec. They meant freedom to live as a normal man.

But if he accepted his new status at B&C, he would have to give off part of that freedom.

A new flash crossed his mind. Izzy's focused face, while trying to adapt some of Alec's old clothes for Max when he was at home, saving the best ones for the boarding school. Izzy cutting fabrics and sewing her own clothes on her free nights. Alec himself, surrounded by bills at night, when his siblings were asleep, wondering how the hell was he going to pay them.

"Yes. I agree." He decided, aloud.

Ms. Lovelace smirked, sure of his answer. She still hadn't found anyone who would refuse her offer of more money.

"Good. I'll get the paperwork ready for next month. I'll send everything to your mail account, next to your new schedule. Everything else, you can check out with Sue."

Alec knew when he was being dismissed. He stood up and left.

 

*****

 

The underground was packed, as usual. Alec spent the whole journey home thinking about the proposal. He wasn't happy about it, but once Alec set his mind, he would almost never change it.

It felt strangely weird, to be back in their old, tiny apartment, after the luxurious spaces he had shared, thought briefly, with Magnus.

It was even weirder the smell that came from the kitchen, something between moldy and burnt. He ran towards the small kitchen.

"Iz! Stop what you're doing! Now!"

"What?" His sister had her hands buried in what seemed to be the dough for some kind of pie, her long, dark hair in a high ponytail, dressed simply in some worn trousers and one of Alec's old t-shirts. She took her earphones off.

Alec turned the oven off and opened it, letting out a huge amount of black smoke.

"What were you trying to do, Iz? Didn't you smell it was burning?" Alec opened the window and turned on the smoke extractor as well. Their flat would stink for days now. 

Alec took the baking sheet out and stared at what looked like a poor try on cookies.

"I'm sorry, big bro!" His sister said hurriedly. "I thought I could make some homemade cookies for you, using that flour we keep in the back of the cupboard and we never use…"

Alec blinked. They didn't keep the flour in the cupboard Izzy was signaling, which contained only cleaning products. And… 

"Izzy, did you use this box?" He took the box his sister had placed on the counter. He sighed. "Iz, this is the roach killer I bought last summer, when we had that plague, remember?" 

Isabelle opened her already big eyes wide, and her lips trembled. She dropped the dough she still had in her hands on the table and stormed out of the kitchen.

Alec sighed again and followed her. How was it possible that such a brilliant mind like his sister could constantly make such disaster while cooking.

He found her in their tiny bathroom, furiously scrubbing her nails.

"Hey, Iz," he said softly. "It's ok. No harm done. It's all right."

"No, it's not. I was only trying to make something nice for you. I'm barely here when you aren't working, I'm always at the lab, but today I had the morning off and I… I just… You do all the work at home and I… I can't even make some cookies without poisoning the whole neighborhood!"

His sister's voice sounded dangerously close to tears.

"Hey, Iz, listen to me. Iz! Look at me, please!"

She complied, her immensely dark eyes shiny.

"You are the mind in this partnership, ok? I am the hands. It's ok, we work fine like this. Don't try to overstep your zone, sis, what would I do then?" He smiled at her, and when she smiled shyly back, he dragged her into his arms for a hug.

"You could have died." She muttered against his chest. "You would have eaten those freaking cookies just to not make me sad."

"Probably." He chuckled.

Izzy hit him softly on the shoulder. And then she sniffled him.

"Wait. Why are you smelling like… sandalwood?" She smelled him again on the neck, getting on her tiptoes and tugging at his shirt for a better grab, and spotted the hickeys.

"Oh my god, Alec! You have…"

Alec let her go and covered his neck with one big hand, uncomfortable.

"Well, yes, you know how these things go…"

"No." She smiled wickedly. "You have never come home from your… work sporting huge love bites before. And definitely," she smelled him again, "you have never come home smelling like this."

Alec got out of the bathroom, his face burning, and went to sit at his usual place on the couch, in their living-room.

"These are NOT love bites. They're just… hickeys." He muttered.

"Alec, are you limping?" His sister asked, watching his awkward step.

"What? No. It must be a pulled muscle. I did some exercise yesterday. I have something to tell you, Iz."

"Ok, you will, but first, tell me why you are smelling like a yoga centre!"

"It's Magnus' bath soap. I used it this morning in the shower."

"It's delicious! And probably very expensive." His sister sighed, sitting next to him, and inhaled again his neck. "So… Magnus, eh?"

Alec looked at her sideways, not trusting his damned fair skin.

"What about him?"

"You called him by his name. Until last Friday, you always said Bane."

There it went again. The flush covering his whole skin; not only his face.

"Habit." He answered, elusive. "He wanted me to call him by his name, and it sticks."

" Uh-huh."

" Uh-huh, what?"

"Nothing, big bro. I hope he did really treat you well. I don't really want to waste my time in hunting him down to punish him!" She patted his thigh.

Alec smiled, in spite of himself, and flinched at the same time.

"Alec? What is it?"

"Nothing, Izzy, it's nothing."

"Don’t give me that now. First you are limping, now it hurts. What happened to your leg?"

Alec sighed. He'd better tell her everything. She was like a hound with a bone. She would never stop until she found out. 

And there was the FBI to consider. What if they showed up at their door asking for him to question him further? She would get tremendously scared. And then, tremendously pissed. At him.

So he told her, sparing the details. He made the whole attack look like the work of a weaker man than the thief.

"You see, it was nothing. I got a bit distracted and he brushed me with the knife, Iz. I'm out of shape!" He joked, trying to lift her mood.

His sister stared at him.

"Jace is right. That man is dangerous. Everywhere he goes, there is chaos."

Alec shook his head before realizing what he was doing.

"No, Iz, he's not. He did nothing to provoke that man. And I'm…" He lowered his gaze, unsure of telling her his doubts.

"Tell me. We're a team, aren't we."

Alec looked firmly at her.

"I'm not sure that that thief wasn't sent by General Morgensten."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. But it's weird that we got assaulted just after I told Jace where we were going to spend the day. And after he told the General about that invisibility thing."

"Jace would never do that to you!" She jumped. "He is like our brother, he'd never…"

"Not Jace. But his general would."

Izzy sat down again and thought hard.

"Do you think that the general could have acted behind Jace's back?"

"I think that man is so hell-bent on catching Magnus that he would do anything."

If Isabelle noticed that his brother had called the tycoon again by his first name, she didn't say anything. Instead, she focused on the important point.

"Then why are you helping him? If you think his motives are unclear…"

"Because I will do whatever is necessary to avenge our family's honor!" Alec jumped to his feet. "And because, no matter what our parents did, Magnus Bane destroyed our family! And he must pay for it!" He shouted.

"Alec… If you are doubting Morgensten's motives, are you completely sure that his information about our parents is true?"

"Other than it confirms what our mother told us? I may doubt Morgensten's actions, but I don't doubt his intel." He stated. "Besides, that's why I wanted to get to phase 2. To corroborate that intel."

He paced nervously.

"But now I don't think I could."

"Why? Didn't he tell you anything before you two parted?"

"He didn't even look at me when I left. He was absorbed with whatever he was reading on his tablet!"

The ring of the door startled them. Alec lifted a hand towards Isabelle, stopping her from answering, and went himself towards the door, silently. He looked through the peephole and saw a deliveryman over-loaded with bags.

Alec opened the door cautiously, nonetheless.

"Alexander Lightwood?"

He nodded.

"I have a delivery from you." The man said, clearly wishing to get rid of all the packages. "From a Mr. Bane."

Alec let him in, but watched him warily. The man dropped the bags on the floor and got a small tablet out of his pocket.

"I need your signature, sir, please."

Alec signed with the man's stylus and closed the door after he left. 

Isabelle was already looking through the bags, taking clothes out.

"What is all this?"

Alec looked at the bags, dumbfounded.

"I think… this is… er… Magnus bought all this."

Izzy lifted her gaze to him.

"For you?"

"Yeah, I mean… I was only there for one night, remember? And then he… well… he wanted me to stay and… I didn't have clothes…"

"Are you sure he'd rather have you without clothes, big bro?" Izzy smirked.

Alec turned purple.

"Iz! I can't… I won't talk about…" He shuffled, visibly uncomfortable. 

His sister had never joked about his job before. In fact, she was very adamant on his leaving B&C as soon as possible.

_Why was she now teasing him?_

"It's ok, Alec. I missed getting at you these two days. What was that you wanted to tell me?" She started rummaging in the bags again.

"You won't believe who I found in that IDRIS place."

"Who? Don't play coy, big bro, it doesn't suit you." She mocked him, picking a tight, silk, purple underwear with two of her long, manicured fingers.

"Fine!" Alec took hurriedly the obscene cloth from her hands. "It was Hodge."

Isabelle stopped her searching and looked at him, her dark eyes big and astonished.

" _Our_ Hodge?"

Alec nodded.

"They let him get out because of his good behavior. Besides, he has already served most of his sentence."

"How is he?"

"He looks fine. He has a good job as IDRIS manager, and he's teaching again. He even has a boyfriend, Raj, who's working with him!"

She stood quiet for a while, deep in thought.

"I'm happy for him." She said at last. Then she glanced sideways at her brother, who was silent too. "Are you… err… are you going to see him again?"

Alec threw an arm over her shoulders and hugged her.

"If I do, it would only be as friends. That is past water now, Iz. I was young and confused… he helped me go through my mess. Though mother and father wouldn't understand."

"But you were a boy, Alec! He shouldn't have…"

"I was already eighteen, Iz. You can't blame him more than me. I thought we've already made this matter clear."

Izzy perceived the warning tone in her brother's voice, and dropped the issue.

"So… what now?"

Alec shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Now… nothing. We'll wait, I suppose. But I don't think this plan is getting any further. As I said, Magnus seemed have already forgotten about me."

"Don't say so! Nobody who has met you could ever forgot about you!" She stated fiercely, punching him in the bicep.

"Ouch! A rat lab like you shouldn't be able to hit that hard!" He joked, rubbing his arm where she had just hit him. "Are you sure you're spending all those long hours looking through a microscope?"

"We do much more than that, and you know it. But right now I don't want to talk about work." She said, her beautiful face turning grim.

"What happened?" Alec turned to look her right in the eyes.

But she just shook her head, her pony tail bobbing over her shoulders. Alec was sure she would talk, as soon as the risk of tears was gone. He waited patiently.

"It's just… My last project has been cancelled, and I'm not sure whether they will renew or not my internship after that failure."

"But you've been working so hard on that project, Iz! What went wrong?"

"We, I mean my team and I, we can't find the proper way to make those sick cells adapt to the new antidote we've created and injected them with, and thus regenerating from the disease. Those cursed cells keep rejecting the cure, and we can't overrun their protective wall. We know all about them, but they still keep us at bay!"

Izzy seemed outwardly a calm, cool person. But when it was related to her family or her job, she could turn into a fiery fighter. Alec had no doubt she would eventually overcome her problem with those cells. Her mind and will were too powerful.

But to do that, she needed that internship. If they removed it from her… she would be devastated.

And there was nothing he could do about that. 

Alec hated feel helpless.

There was just one thing he could do at the moment. She always found comfort in his embrace. So he hugged her tighter, and didn't let her go until he felt her relaxing in his arms.

"Thank you, Alec. I really needed that hug." Izzy's smile was as brilliant as ever. "How come that you always know when I need one of your bear hugs?"

"Privilege of older brothers, I guess." He smiled back. "Shall we make some sandwiches for lunch? I'm starving."

Alec stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Don't tell me that fat, rich tycoon didn't feed you properly!" His sister followed him, the teasing back in her voice.

"First of all, he isn't fat at all. In fact he's quite fit." Alec replied almost immediately, and bit his tongue. He shouldn't give his sister the chance of baiting him.

"Uh-huh. So… the rich man works out. I wonder how he finds the time, what with all that partying around and ruling all those businesses…"

Alec busied himself getting the sandwiches ready.

"He seems to be a… a very capable man."

"Of that, I'm sure." Izzy couldn't stop her smirk. "I just have to look at your neck for proof."

Alec turned towards her, upset.

"What do you want me to tell you, Iz? That I enjoyed my time with him? Well, it wasn't that bad. Good for me, I guess. That I'm proud that he had marked me as a possession? That I love to be treated as a toy? No, sorry, sister, I won't ever enjoy THAT!"

Izzy was taken aback. His brother almost never snapped at her. She gripped his arm with both her hands.

"Alec, I'm sorry, I overstepped my limits. It's only that I thought that, Magnus being so handsome, at least you wouldn't have suffered like those other times… Please, forgive me! I wasn't implying…"

Alec was his sister again on the verge of tears, and deflated. Both of them were very worried about their current situation. They shouldn't take their troubles on each other. He took her in his arms again.

"I know, Iz, I know. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Izzy sniffed, her face buried in her brother's chest.

"What's happening to us, Alec? We never fight! Not even in those terrible months when mother and father were arrested, and the trial… We always stood next to each other! And… look at us now!"

Alec shook his head, not really knowing what to say.

"I know that they didn't act lawfully. They are paying for their mistakes. But I do know that Magnus Bane was the main reason why they did what they did. And now I won't be able to avenge us!" He cried with clenched teeth.

"Don't go that road, Alec!" His sister looked up at him, her big eyes flooded with worry. "Hate won't help us. I know that he should pay too, clearly. But please, Alec, I can't see you like that. You're not like that!"

He pulled back a little.

"I am not what?" He asked, spreading his arms wide. "I am not a slut? I am not brave? I am not the man who can't keep his family afloat with a normal job? What am I, Iz? Because I don't know anymore!"

Isabelle looked at him, her face very serious.

"You are the man who is keeping his siblings alive, Alec. The man who puts food on this table every day. The man who is giving his little brother the best education that he can have. The man who is always there when we crumble down. The brother that I love and respect." She picked the plate with the sandwiches and went to their living room. "You should love and respect that man too, by the way." She finished her speech, glancing briefly at his brother over her shoulder.

 

*****

 

The private room in their usual restaurant was small and cozy. Wide, plushy armchairs around a table set for three awaited Magnus when he arrived.

A tall woman, her skin as dark as a moonless midnight, her smile as bright as a summer day, was waiting too, drinking an iced soda.

"Magnus!" She greeted him, getting up to hug him warmly. She was a few years older than Magnus, but her dressing style and her quick smile made her look younger.

"My dear Cat! I've missed you so much, gorgeous! But.. what the hell are you wearing?" He exclaimed in shock, looking at his friend's attire, a leafy-patterned sleeveless cassock, from head to toe with something that could be taken as horror.

"I'm just out of a twenty-four hour work day, Magnus. Just be grateful that I am here, and not sleeping a very much needed sleep in my comfy bed." She cut him dryly, but her smile never faltered.

Magnus placed his hand over his heart.

"I'm moved, my dear. I won't say another word about those ratty jeans and that loose shirt. I wonder how they let you in here. This place is highly-regarded!"

Cat sat again and chuckled affectionately.

"Let me remind you that I was the one who introduced to this place you here when you were but a bewildered boy, Magnus. They know me longer than they know you. And they appreciate me more, coming to that."

"That’s true." Magnus smiled in acknowledgement, and sat in the armchair next to her, spreading his long legs in front of himself. 

A waiter came and served him the drink he had previously ordered. Magnus thanked him, and waited for him to leave, after they ordered their food.

"The old boy is late, as usual." Magnus remarked.

"There's a case that is driving him crazy." Cat told him, sipping her drink. "God, this is wonderful!"

"That? It's just a cold soda! You should try one of my cocktails sometimes." Magnus huffed.

"First, I always have them at your parties. Secondly, I need to get some sleep as soon as this little rendezvous is over; I need to come back to the Institute in a few hours. And third, I need my head clear to yell at you for your last stupid stupidity."

At that, Magnus stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?"

"Don't play coy with me, Magnus Bane." His friend stared him back, but her glance was pretty much displeased. "I mean that game of yours with that Lightwood boy. The one and only family you should avoid in the whole world!"

Magnus dismissed her words with a wave of his hand, sipping his cocktail to hide his surprise. Cat had been adamant on her refusal of Magnus' plan, when he talked with them first about it. But he thought she had agreed, at last. Her words proved him wrong.

In that moment, the door opened and a tall, earnest-looking man, around Cat's age, came in, puffing wildly. He wore a dark suit that, in the heat of a New York summer, would make his life a hell. Given that he ever set a foot on the streets, which he didn't. 

Ragnor Fell was a man of air-conditioned areas.

The newcomer leant in to kiss Cat on her cheek, and glared at Magnus.

"No!" This one exclaimed, lifting a ringed finger. "You don't get to look at me like that before I finish my drink, Ragnor! Besides, Cat is already giving me the lecture."

"Good." The older man grunted, sitting on the third armchair and exhaling a long sigh.

"You can't possibly be tired, my friend." Magnus pointed out. "You barely move from your own desk the whole day. And when you do, it is to come to a restaurant or to lay in your bed. To sleep, I should add. Your face is getting a green shade for lack of sun, my dear!"

"You tire me, Magnus." Ragnor grumbled, with a heave British accent, taking the menu book and riffling through its pages.

Magnus sighed in defeat.

"Ok. Shoot. Or you'd better not. I was almost shot yesterday, I don't need any more guns in my life."

His words, obviously, arose thousands of questions from his friends. He told them what had happened with the alleged thief. But then they hit him with another wave of questions. He didn't have the answers to those.

Only guesses.

"My bet is on Morgensten." He stated. "He knew we would be in IDRIS."

"But how? IDRIS is such a reserved place. He couldn't possibly…"

"Alexander. It's the only explanation. If we go through IDRIS phone calls history, I bet we would find one to his sister, or his friend Trace… or whateverhisname is." 

Cat considered the facts, her gaze lost in the marine hung on the wall in front of her, her mind working fast.

"You're saying that the Lightwood boy…"

"Alexander." Magnus chimed in.

"What?" She asked, befuddled.

"His name is not the Lightwood boy. He is not a boy. And his name is Alexander. Or Alec, as he wants people to call him. I can't fathom why. Alexander is a name with much more resounding than Alec."

Cat huffed.

"Whatever. You're saying that Alec saved your life, fighting that man in the woods."

"Technically, we weren't in the woods yet." Magnus clarified, lightly. "I was about to drag him there where…"

"Magnus!" Ragnor yelled. "Let Catarina finish her thought, for once in your life! She is trying to understand why you keep trying to make a mess out of your life!"

Magnus seemed to shrink on his seat, shocked. Ragnor almost never shouted. That was another thing they had in common, the three of them. They kept their calm attitude, no matter what was happening.

But Ragnor had just done that. To him.

He must be quite mad at him, then.

There was a respite while the waiter entered with their food.

"Forgive me, Cat." He apologized to his friend, looking at her with puppy eyes. Ragnor sighed in defeat, picking his fork.

"You are impossible, Magnus." She said, running a hand over her short black curls.

"I know. But you love me anyway." He stated with his winning smile. "Please, continue. I won't interrupt you again."

"I doubt it. You can't keep that big mouth of yours shut for more than a few seconds." She affirmed, but smiled, amused. 

Magnus pouted, in an attempt to show her that his mouth wasn’t that big at all.

"So… You said that Alec saved your life." Cat resumed her previous speech. "Why would he do that, if he wanted you dead?"

Magnus shook his head.

"I don't think that he wanted me dead. I think they wanted something from me. The thief asked even for my shoes and belt. When I told him that I wouldn't give him my signet ring, his eyes almost got out of their sockets. But what he thought he would have gained with it, I have no idea. This ring has only a sentimental value!"

"We need more data." Ragnor decided, always the lawyer. " I want you to explain down to the last detail what you did and spoke of with that Alexander of yours."

"He's not mine. I wish he was but he is not." Magnus affirmed, with a sad-tinged sigh. "And you don't really want to know exactly every detail of what we did, Ragnor." He winked at his friend with a naughty smile.

"Stop it, Magnus." Ragnor growled at him. "Or I leave you here and you will need to find another lawyer to deal with your business!"

"Ragnor is right, dear." Cat set a brown hand on the lighter-skinned one of Magnus. "You've just told us that someone wanted you dead, after getting something from you. So please, tell us what you did and said to that boy… man, I mean."

Magnus dropped the airy mask and, with an earnest face, told them a succinct account of his adventures with Alec, leaving the spicy details apart. 

When he got to the yacht's part, his friends hummed at the same time.

"What?"

"The Cape, Magnus." Cat pinpointed. "The Invisibility Cape!"

"But I told Alec what would happen if he ever said a word about it… He understood. He's very protective of his family."

"Magnus." Ragnor leant in, supporting his elbows on his knees. "You fool. You suspected that that boy is sent by your archenemy, and you didn't think that unveiling your bigger secret to an agent of that demoniac being could be a wrong movement?" He huffed, holding his hands high in the air now. "What on Earth am I doing working with this scatterbrain?" He cried.

"Shut up, you drama queen!" Magnus snorted. "Of course I knew that. And I wanted to put Alexander to the test. You both know the whole weekend was a test! I pressured him. Again and again. I tempted him, and poked at him, dragging the darkest moments from his memory. I pushed him to his limits! And he held his ground. He had a couple of breakdowns, true. But he recovered so nicely! He reined his anger in, he controlled his feelings, he mastered his thoughts!" His voice raised as he talked excitedly.

His friends stared at him with surprise. They were used to Magnus' intense way of expressing himself.

He was speaking about someone who he believed a spy for Morgensten. He should be speaking about Alec with hate and despise.

But it had been a long time since he spoke like that about another person.

With real emotion.

With passion.

Cat and Ragnor shared a worried look. Which didn't pass unnoticed by Magnus.

"What."

Cat cleared her throat.

"Magnus. You know we love you dearly, don't you."

"And I love you too. More you, Cat, than this old…" He said flippantly.

"Magnus!" Cat warned him, her gaze stern.

"Ok. Sorry, Ragnor. I love you as much as I love Cat, I swear!" Magnus looked at his friend and battered his eyelashes.

Ragnor threw him a killing stare anyway.

"How such a silly man may be one of the sharpest businessmen in the country, I will never understand." He mumbled under his breath, stuffing his mouth with his roasted duck.

"Magnus. Enough!" Cat gripped Magnus' hand hard. "Enough of acting as if all this was a game! Enough of acting as if you don't care about that boy! Enough of acting as if you weren't scared!"

Magnus looked at her, his eyes inscrutable.

"I can't, Cat. If I do…" He swallowed, and lowered his gaze before she saw the anguish in it.

His friend squeezed his hand again, softer this time.

"It's fine, Magnus. Just drop it a notch, will you?"

Magnus smiled softly and looked at them, first Cat, then Ragnor, whose fork was forgotten on the way to his mouth.

"Eat, you gluttonous hag." He poked at his friend. "You're capable of suing me for preventing you from feeding properly."

Ragnor looked at his fork as if it had appeared magically in his hand. Then, he bit the skewered morsel.

"You won't have to worry anymore." Magnus stated, picking his own fork. "It's over now. I won't see Alexander again."

"Why?"

"Apart from the fact that he is an… escort. Isn't that the word?" Ragnor snorted.

Magnus turned to him, his face a cold mask.

"Ragnor. I love you and I like doing business with you, my friend. But if you insist in degrading Alexander with your words or your acts, I'll have to reconsider our business relationship, as well as our personal one."

Catarina shot Ragnor a look of alarm. She knew what that mask meant for Magnus.

The older man left the fork on his dish and stared back at his friend.

"Would you, Magnus? Would you really break our bond over my words towards a man you've just met?" He asked, his deep, resounding voice low and worried. His warm brown eyes boring into Magnus' darker ones'; searching; begging.

Magnus kept his cold stare for some seconds, and then his shoulders crumpled.

"Of course I wouldn't. Forgive me, Ragnor. I don't know what's gotten into me…"

Catarina threw Ragnor another look, this time of warning: Don't say it.

So, Ragnor swallowed his retort and settled on saying:

"Forgive me for speaking badly of Alec. I know what his family is going through. I know he doesn't deserve to be mocked about."

Magnus nodded and reached out to him, squeezing his hand.

"In a certain way, it is our fault, my friends. We must do whatever is in our power to help them, him and his siblings. Without their knowledge, of course."

"But you won't go ahead with your phase two." Catarina said.

"I won't. That man has already enough problems. If I leave him out of my life, he will be safe. Morgensten won't want anything else to do with him."

"And what about… that other favor you asked from me?" Catarina insisted. "The analysis were inconclusive, as I told you. I didn't have enough blood samples with the gauzes you used to clean his wound."

Magnus rubbed his eyelids with the heel of his hands, smearing his careful makeup.

"I know, I know! Ah! His wound, Cat! This morning, when I saw it, it was almost healed! It was a miracle! But I'm afraid that will be another unsolved mystery. I can't ask him to give you a full sample just to prove a theory, can I?"

"A theory that could save many lives, Magnus." Ragnor chimed in. "Wasn't that the primary goal of all this set up? Or have you forgotten, through all your wandering about with that boy… that Lightwood guy?" 

Magnus lifted a menacing finger towards his friend, but shook his head.

"I haven’t. But I won't risk his life, nor his siblings', Ragnor. We'll have to look for the solution in some other place. I will make sure Alexander is well enough, and I'll never see him again. That's my last word on this subject."

Catarina hummed approvingly.

"Maybe it's for the best, Magnus. You were playing a dangerous game there. I don't think any of you would have ended up unharmed from it."

Magnus nodded, and began eating again. His filet mignon was cold, but, for once, he didn't care. For once, food was just a necessary tool to stay alive. 

For once, food and drinks weren't what Magnus needed to feel alive.

 

*****

 

Alec spoke briefly to Jace soon after their lunch. Isabelle had to start her shift at the lab, and he had to do the same at the vet clinic. On Mondays, he always worked after lunch, so he got an appointment through his friend with Valentine Morgensten for Tuesday evening.

Not that Alec was looking forward to seeing him. General Morgensten had a creepy look on him. Maybe it was the maniac smile. Or the murderous glint that glowed from his eyes when he talked about Magnus Bane. 

Sometimes Alec wondered how he had been permitted to create that task force, just to catch one man. Well, he knew that the task force wasn't exactly created just for that, but in the end, it was how Morgensten used it. 

To stop once and for all the Magnificent Magnus Bane.

The shift at the clinic was a blessing. Immersing himself in the small, insignificant distractions of life. Vaccinating puppies. Mending a broken bone. Getting rid of some parasites in a kid's pet.

This was what he liked. What he wanted to do. 

What made him happy.

 

*****

"Alec! Hi!"

Alec turned from the counter at the coffee shop and saw Clary, her smile bright as her wild red hair. 

"Hi."

"Were you working last afternoon? I finished work early and passed by to say hi, but I didn't see you at the clinic."

"We run out of cleaning supplies and I had to jump to our dealer to get some. A black coffee, no sugar, and a café moka, please." He ordered at the counter attendant. "Want to order, Clary?"

"Two lattes, please".

They took their coffees and got out of the counter line.

"Listen, Alec, I was thinking about writing something about abandoned pets. You know that this is something that happens often specially in this season of the year, and I hate it. Could you give me your point of view, as a vet, about how much those animals suffer?"

"Absolutely! They don't only get sick by lack of attention or food. They do feel abandoned! Animals have souls, they miss their owners, their hearts can be broken…"

"Ok, ok!" Clary laughed at his passionate words. She had a lovely laugh, so full of life and joy. "I'm convinced, Alec! When do you think we could talk?"

Alec considered his schedule. That same night he had the appointment with Morgensten, so it was out of the question. Not only didn't he know when they would finish questioning him, but Alec also knew he wouldn't be in any proper state in order to socialize after their meeting.

"Listen, tomorrow my sister is having the night off from her internship. Why don't you and Simon come to our flat? We could order some food and we could chat then. Izzy has been dying to meet you both. In case Simon is free to come, of course."

"Great! And yes, Simon will be free. He always is." Clary rolled her eyes. "Is 7 pm ok? Text me your address."

Alec gave her his lopsided smile.

"I would need your number for that. I'm fabulous but not that much that I can guess it!"

Clary looked at him in surprise.

"Ok. Who are you and what have you done to Alec Lightwood. Or you are an impersonator in the lieu of Alec, or that guy you've spent the weekend with has made you very, very happy!"

Alec blushed. He had just realized what he had said.

"Er… no, I… er…" He stuttered, mortified. Clary was damned perceptive.

Clary laughed again.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Anyway, I can't believe we've been meeting here for three months, and still haven't exchanged our phone numbers. Here's mine."

Alec enterer her number in his contacts list, glad dropping the other subject, and he sent her his flat address.

"Would you guys like to try my carrot pie? It's a recipe from my grandma."

"You don't need to bother…"

"It's no bother at all." She affirmed. "Since I got my own place, I barely have the need to cook for more people than Simon and myself. It will be a nice change!"

"Ok. Then I can make some pasta, if you like."

"Who doesn't like pasta?" Clary winked in goodbye. 

Alec found himself thinking if the Magnus Bane liked pasta or not.

Shaking his head, he took their coffees (sweetened moka for Elias, sugarless black for him) to the clinic round the corner.

 

*****

 

The interview with General Morgensten was as nasty as Alec had expected it to be. 

What was worse, he had to endure the presence of his son Sebastian.

"Why is he here again?" Alec whispered to Jace when they were entering the General's office. This was a boring looking room, with functional metal furniture and no decoration at all but some pictures of the General with some known politicians.

Jace, dressed in a uniform that could have passed as a military one, glared at the son of his boss, who had just dropped himself on one of the armchairs, nursing a cup of cognac on his pale hands, though it was only five pm.

"Sebastian has invested as much as any other here in this room." Morgensten said, as if he had read the mind of the two friends. "If his involvement in this operation was known, his company would suffer from a most probable financial wreckage. Magnus Bane is a powerful man. Don't let him fool you by his eccentric demeanor and his ridiculous clothing and…" He moved his hand over his face, grimacing, "all that makeup."

"Disgusting." His son chimed in, sipping his cognac, his beautiful face a mask of revulsion.

Alec suppressed the urge of smashing the general's son's face against the nearest wall. He had had no time to properly talk to Jace, since his friend had been in one of his secret missions, and they had barely gotten in touch to appoint this meeting. Thus, he hadn't found the moment to ask his friend before they met the General. 

But that wasn't going to deter the young man.

"Did you send that man?" He asked the military straight out.

The General lifted his brows.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Did you send that man to kill Bane?" Alec repeated slowly, as if talking to a very little child.

Jace grabbed his friend's arm.

"Alec, don't…"

Alec turned towards him briskly.

"Of course I do, Jace! I was attacked too. I need to know!" He said through gritted teeth.

"He is right, sergeant Wayland." The General cut in. "His life was in danger. He is entitled to know." He sat in the other armchair, facing his son, his back as straight as his son's was slumped. "But the answer is no. I didn't send that man to kill Bane. That would have defeated my purpose, wouldn't it? I want that technology you talked about; I want to know many other secrets that ridiculous man is hiding. If that man is the only one who can lead us to them, killing him would have frustrated the mission, don't you think?"

What Alec thought was that Valentine Morgensten was so obsessed with Magnus Bane that he could have ordered the kill without blinking.

"The General is right, Alec." Jace said then. "We've been working in this mission for a year and a half, and you were the first in giving us real intel about Bane's technology. We wouldn’t spoil all of this for a whim."

Sebastian Morgensten snorted.

"Don't you agree, Mr. Morgensten?" Jace turned to him, clearly upset.

"Of course I don't, you stupid dimwit!" The other man spat, getting on his feet quickly. "I'm tired of waiting! We should have grabbed Bane when we had the chance and made him confess what his secrets are!"

_When we had the chance._

Alec jolted at his words. Had they tried to kidnap Magnus before?

"Sebastian." His father said, sternly.

It was enough. His son shut his mouth and crumbled again on the armchair, his frown so deep that it threatened to dig into his skull.

"Could you two sit so we can talk like the gentlemen we are?" The General smiled, almost nicely. His son huffed but said nothing.

Alec and Jace sat on the couch. Jace tense but trying not to appear so, Alec on the brim of the sofa, ready to jump. His nerves were on point.

"Now," the General continued, looking at Alec, "may I offer you something to drink? Coffee? A beer, maybe?"

"Water, please." Alec said. Mostly to keep his hands busy with anything other than Sebastian's throat.

The General pressed a button on his watch and spoke.

"Private Roberts, bring Mr. Lightwood some water, please. And a black coffee for me."

He didn't ask Jace, Alec noticed. And of course, his friend didn't complain. He was a soldier after all.

Alec drank half the bottle of water in a single gulp.

"So," the General nodded to Alec, "would you like to explain to us with detail what else did you learn from your… time with Bane?"

Alec hated the contemptuous tone that the General had used, but bit his tongue and answered, summarizing what he thought could be useful for the task force to know.

"As far as I could get, Bane has a key that set the technology he calls T.I.C. in motion. I don't know what it is, but he made it clear that without that key, the technology is useless…"

"We have scientists that can unravel any kind of technology, Lightwood." Morgensten Jr. cut in, his voice dripping scorn. "We just need that boat. And it will be so easy to steal it!"

"Bane made clear too that, should that be the case," Alec continued, marking his words and holding his anger back, his eyes boring into the General's son, "he would know that the leak would come from me, as I told Jace. I'm not willing to put my family in danger because you want a new toy to play with."

Sebastian sat up and seemed to consider the possibility of being himself the one squeezing Alec's throat.

"Enough!" The General shouted without even looking at his son. "Nobody is going to put your family in danger, Mr. Lightwood. We understand the risks you've taken, and we appreciate that. Do you feel you can go on with the plan?"

Alec swallowed a sigh and cleared his throat.

"I don't think that phase two is going to happen, General. When I left, Bane made clear that he didn't want anything else to do with me. Our... our time together was over, and he had already moved his mind to something else."

The General hummed, considering his words.

"Magnus Bane is an unpredictable being." He said at last. "He's subjected to his whims and tantrums. We mustn't rule out the possibility of him changing his mind. Meanwhile, you, Mr. Lightwood, should keep living as you did before. We'll see whether other actions are necessary in order to get phase 2 in motion."

Alec frowned. _Other actions?_

He definitely didn't like how those words sounded.

But the General stood up.

"Nothing else for the moment. Good evening, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec got to his feet, knowing he had just been dismissed and no more questions from his side would be allowed.

Jace walked him out.

"One of these days, that bastard is going to eat his own teeth, I swear." He muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Alec to hear.

"Call me if you need someone to hold him down for you." He smirked.

"I will call you to witness. He won't stand a round against me, buddy."

"I believe you." Alec patted his friend's shoulder. "What have you been doing lately? This poor shirt is about to explode. Have they raised your wage, and now you can afford one-time clothes?"

Jace chuckled, using his electronic card to open the exit door.

"Girls like muscles, buddy!"

"Men too." Alec winked at his friend, breathing the fresh air. "A lot!"

"Oh-hohoho!" Jace clapped his friend's butt. "Someone has made good use of his own muscles recently!"

Alec blushed and looked away. Jace circled him to look him in the eye, feeling his awkwardness.

"Hey, Alec. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you like that. I know it must have been hard on you to be with Bane… like you did, I mean."

Alec looked around, well aware of the security cameras outside the unmarked military facility, to the public eye a normal warehouse.

"Walk with me?" He asked Jace.

"Sure."

He waited until they were far enough. There was an underground entrance near them.

"That's the thing, Jace." He said then, flushing, his hands in his pockets. "It wasn’t that hard. I mean, it was, in a sense, but…"

He didn't know how to express his feelings. But he had always been able to talk to Jace, and he didn't want any misunderstanding between them.

His friend waited patiently until he found the right words. Which was quite a feat, given the lack of patient in Jace Wayland, by the way.

"Magnus Bane is…" Alec tried again, his eyes fixed on the dark sky, unable to look at his friend. "He is a… very experienced man. He knows how to… to do… to make you feel… Err.. I… err…"

Jace placed a soft hand on his best friend's arm.

"Hey, buddy, you don't have to tell me anything. I get it."

Alec looked at Jace's hand on his arm, a warm feeling filling his heart.

"But I don't want you to think that I… that I forgot…" Alec stuttered.

"I get it, Alec." Jace repeated, his voice low and soft. "You had a good time, ok? That's great. It's not bad that you enjoyed yourself while doing your job, Alec. I wish I could say the same with mine." He sighed, sorrowful.

"But it's Magnus Bane, Jace!" Alec grabbed his friend's arm with strength, his breathing heavy and elaborated. "I should… I shouldn't… 

"Don't go that way, Alec." Jace warned him, putting both his hands on his friend's shoulders, and looked him right in the eyes. "You did your work. How you did it, or how you felt about it, it doesn't have to make you feel bad. I'd rather have you enjoying it than disgusted by it. Just tell me one thing: if we reach phase two, will you be fine to get it done?"

Alec's eyes steeled under his best friend's gaze.

"I promised I would. I won't back down now. And I won't allow Magnus Bane to undermine my decision."

Jace smiled fiercely and hugged him.

"I knew you wouldn't, buddy! Geez, I would love to have you in the task force, man! I miss working with you."

"I don't miss the Army though." Alec laughed and hugged him back, feeling his soul unburdened after confiding on his friend.

"Yeah, you just want to take care of your animals. I know." Jace grinned and punched him on the biceps.

"It feels better to help a life than to take one." Alec agreed.

Jace tilted his head, his bicolored eyes shadowed.

"Sometimes… sometimes I wish we could leave this all behind, Alec. Maybe… maybe when we get all this Bane thing over… We could start anew. You know. You with your pets. Me, with a boring job. A boring girlfriend…"

"There will never be a boring thing in your life, Jace Wayland." Alec smiled at his friend. "Because you can be many things, but boring isn't one of them!"

jace perked up immediately.

"That's me, bro! What would this world do without me?"

"I don't know. Live in peace, maybe?" His friend teased him. "Speaking about boring girlfriends… Clary and her sidekick Simon are coming home for dinner tomorrow. Will you join us? Just the five of us… Not that I'm implying that she's boring!" He winked.

Jace blushed at his real insinuation.

"She's not my girlfriend either." He sighed. "I might be able to come. Damn, I will change my schedule even if that earns me a week in the hole!"

Alec smiled, amused, watching his friend so worked-up.

"I've never seen you into a girl like this before, Jace. I know Clary is special, but…"

Jace shrugged nonchalantly.

"She is special, bro. I can't tell you why. But I still need to get her to go out with me."

Alec clasped his hands.

"That's it!" He exclaimed, grinning. "She's resisting your Wayland charms! That's why you find her special."

Jace punched him in the shoulder again.

"Shut up, man. Don't you dare speak like that about the future Mrs. Wayland."

Alec cocked an eyebrow.

"Aren't you sure! Well, I'm looking forward to knowing what the future Mrs. Wayland has to say about that."

Jace shook a finger in front of his best friend's face, his own face red.

"Don't you dare tell her…! Shit, I don't want to scare her… Alec, don't…"

Alec laughed hard at his friend's sudden awkwardness.

"Don’t' worry. Do you think that I would I ruin the only chance of being your best man?"

 

******

 

Dinner with Clary and her non-stop chatting friend Simon, and Izzy and Jace, was a very welcomed distraction for Alec.

The only objection was the way Simon's jaw dropped when he met Isabelle.

And the way he tried (hard) not to stare at her (clearly failing).

And the way he kept telling bad jokes.

And the way he spilled his drink over his shirt.

And the way Izzy kept laughing at his jokes, and welcoming his stares, and caring about him in general.

That shouldn't be happening.

Simon and Izzy would never meet again.

On the other hand, Jace engaged Clay in a nice conversation, achieving not to embarrass himself too much with his usual cockiness.

All in all, the night was fine.

And Alec felt like a third wheel all along. More like a fifth wheel, actually.

Shit. 

But it was so good to see his family and friends so happy, anyway.

 

*****

 

That Friday morning, Alec was trimming a Border Collie's hair coat, at the vet clinic. He was humming to himself, as the dog let him do his grooming. From time to time, the dog nuzzled at Alec, asking for a caress. Or the candy the dog knew he would have when the haircut was done.

Alec gladly petted him. It wasn't the first time he had trimmed this dog's hair, and he was quite fond of the tranquil animal.

"You like this, don't you." He said, as he rubbed the dog's ears, a smile spread on his face. "You are only allowed one knack, buddy. Mummy's orders!"

When he finished the grooming, he led the dog towards the waiting room, where his owner was waiting for him. She was cooing something partially hidden behind a huge poster, next to the entrance, that showed a smiling man dressed in scrubs, with a parrot on his shoulder, a bunny on his hands, and an Alaskan Malamute at his feet. The man, Elias, the owner of the clinic, thought it was a good idea to advertise his business with these kind of images.

Alec thought it was not. But hey, Elias was the boss.

"There you are." He said to the woman, handing her the lead and the papers. "Morphy already has his rabies vaccine, and his passport is in order."

"Thank you, Alec. See you next month!" 

Alec looked towards the poster. Someone was there, obviously, but they were still concealed from his view, apparently absorbed in Elias' mesmerizing image. Alec had the urge to burn the poster, and not for the first time.

"May I help you?" He said aloud.

"I expect so." A voice said. "And oh, I think Morphy likes you, Alexander!"

Alec stopped in his tracks. 

He could recognize that voice anywhere.

_Magnus._

The rich man stepped gingerly from behind the sign, carrying a bundle on his arms. He had taken off his jacket and had the sleeves rolled up over his well-formed forearms. His fringe hair was combed high, slightly disheveled. His make-up was subdued, probably due to the heat of the summer, with just a hint of grey eyeshadow on his eyelids and his dark eyes marked in kohl.

He looked gorgeous.

Alec opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Twice.

He felt utterly underdressed in his cheap scrubs. But… he couldn't stop staring.

And Magnus seemed equally hypnotized, his smile sweet and sappy.

Maybe the scrubs weren't that important, after all.

Their stare contest lasted until a small noise escaped from the bundle. Magnus blinked at it and shook his head.

"As I said, I expect you will help me. Dear Raphael found this hidden in the hood of our car." He told Alec, unwrapping the bundle.

A tiny kitten was trembling inside, with big rounded green eyes.

"Isn't it weird?" Magnus kept talking, with a hint of nervousness. "That it was in the hood of my car?"

Alec took the bundle of clothes, a shirt actually, with immense care. He could focus on his job. That always helped. He motioned Magnus with his head to follow him inside the clinic.

"No, not at all. Sometimes animals hide there looking for heat. It's not usual in the Summer, but rather in a cold weather," he went into a small room with a metallic table, lots of cabinets, a sink and a small fridge, "but… maybe this little one lost his mother and needed some extra warmth."

Magnus hummed in a sad tone.

"I sent Raphael in search of the garage, and he found a female cat with two other kittens. All dead. But this one…"

Alec lifted the tiny body and kept it leveled to his eyes.

"This one is a fighter." He stated, enthralled by the kitten' bright green eyes, staring back at him.

The kitten sneezed, and both man chuckled.

Alec set the little cat on the table again and looked at Magnus.

"True." The older man said with a soft smile, his eyes fixed on Alec's. "He is a fighter."

The young vet turned around to hide his blush. 

Was he misreading? Or did Magnus also mean him? 

Or was it another of his meaningless comments?

_Focus on your job, Lightwood._

"Err… Since it seems to be a stray cat, it would be necessary to establish a vaccination schedule." He said, gathering the supplies.

"Of course, dear. Do what you need to do."

Alec swallowed.

He remembered pretty well his last night with Magnus, and his words about Alec's needs.

_Focus on your job, Lightwood!_

He petted the kitten, trembling again on the table, and began his examination. 

Magnus stood by them, watching how Alec examined the minute cat, which seemed to be calmer with his attentions. 

Such a minuscule animal in such big hands.

Hands that danced over the kitten, testing its paws, his ears, his mouth, looking for any internal wound.

"It looks quite healthy." Alec announced at last. "It has a cut on one of its paws though, it will need some treatment."

"Ok. Shoot." Magnus said, and blushed at his choice of words. "Hum. Er… Sorry, Alec, I didn't mean…"

Alec smiled dismissively, holding the kitten against his chest and petting its grey and cinnamon fur affectionately. The kitten purred, the sound warming Alec's heart. He had always had a thing for little animals. Then it dawned on him.

"I can look for a place for it." He said to Magnus. "I know a woman who keeps stranded animals…"

Magnus pressed a hand to his chest, with a false look of horror.

"Are you implying that I can't take care of a cat, Alexander? Even a small one like this?"

Alec flushed.

"No, no, Magnus, of course not! I just meant… you are a busy man… You probably don't have time for…"

Magnus held his hands towards the kitten, which stared at him totally unimpressed.

"Please give me the Chairman, Alexander."

"The Chairman?"

"Chairman Meow. As you said, I'm a busy man. I'm the Chairman of several Boards of Directors. My cat couldn't be named in any other way!" He winked at Alec, and the younger man couldn't but grin.

"Let me dress his paw first, ok?"

"You can do what you please, Alexander. It's a pleasure watching you using those lovely hands of yours."

Alec hid his new blush by looking for the antiseptic and cutting a little piece of bandage. Damn this man and his innuendos.

But an inner part of his brain said that he liked them.

_By the angel, he was such a mess._

"How old do you think the Chairman is?" Magnus asked, following the sure movements of Alec's hands with his eyes. 

Well, sometimes his eyes stranded to Alec's shoulders, nicely stretched over his green scrubs.

Or his back. 

But he forced them to stay above the waist level, that's for sure.

Magnus was aware that the young man was avoiding his gaze. Probably trying not to die of embarrassment, Magnus thought with a smirk.

"No more than three months old, I reckon." Alec said, straightening his back. "All done. You will need to change the dressing once a day, though. I'll give you something to disinfect the wound."

"I have my own supplies, Alexander." He refrain to say as you well know. He didn't want to bring those wretched memories up. "But if you insist."

Alec looked around. Anywhere but Magnus' eyes would be a safe place to look at.

He took a padded sheet and wrapped the kitten with it. Then he picked the discarded shirt in which the Chairman had been brought.

"Err… I'm afraid this shirt is ruined." He said. "Was it yours?"

"Hi, Chairman!" Magnus cooed to the kitten, settling him in the crook of his arm. The kitten closed his eyes immediately. "Don't worry about the shirt, Alexander. I always keep several at hand, in case of need. And this," he smiled fondly at the tiny being on his arms, "was definitely a case of need."

Alec's heart did not leap, at the sight of such powerful man cradling a fluffy kitten. No, it didn't.

It did a somersault. 

Not to mention that this shirt would cost probably more than the whole yearly budget for Alec's wardrobe.

_Focus on your job, Lightwood!!!_

"Magnus," he cleared his throat, "a cat this young, he will need extra care. He needs frequent feeding, with a special kind of food, and he will need a consistent routine. At least for the first weeks. I can give you some leaflets…"

"It's all right, Alexander. Just give me everything I need, tell me what to do, and I promise this little fellow will thrive under my care." Magnus grinned, looking at Alec and hugging softly his new pet.

Alec nodded absently, lost in the joyous depths of Magnus' eyes.

"How's your leg, by the way?" Magnus' soft voice got Alec out of his semi-trance.

"It's fine. Just a light scar by now." He assured the older man.

Magnus smiled in relief.

"I'm glad you didn't get more damage."

Alec nodded, his mind flashing back to that afternoon. He blinked, with effort, and went to the client's counter to pack everything Magnus would need for the Chairman (it was funny how Alec couldn't think of the kitten as anything different from Chairman Meow now), and handed the enormous bag to a grumpy Raphael, who had entered shortly after his employer and was waiting with a sour face. One of his hands was dressed in a bandage too.

"It bit me." He grunted at Alec's questioning look.

"And he scratched you!" Magnus chimed in, an innocent expression on his face. "This little rascal didn't want to leave his place in my car! But now he will have a much better one. Won't you, Chairman?" He cooed again.

Alec smiled sappily, founding this cooing Magnus highly endearing.

Then he sobered up. He shouldn’t find Magnus anything at all.

"Well, then." He began to say.

"Hello there!" Elias came into his clinic, drying his forehead from the Summer sweat. "Oh!" He took in Magnus' expensive clothes and smiled unctuously. "I'm Elias Martin, the owner of the clinic. May I help you?"

"Thank you, Elmer, but dear Alexander has done wonders for my new family member!" Magnus dazzled so much Elias with his grin and his manners, that he didn't even realize his name being wrong.

"Good, good! Alec is a great vet. Everything he did, it was fine, I'm sure."

"I know." Magnus smirked. He had found lots of Elias-ses in his life. "I would need just one last thing."

"Anything!" Elias grinned, spreading his arms towards his supplies.

"Could I borrow Alexander for a coffee? I need to tell him something."

Elias seemed a bit shocked, but nodded, eyeing the enormous bag that Raphael carried on his arms.

"No problem. I'm already here, and the morning is being quiet. Alec can take as much time as he needs."

That's how Alec found himself in a sheltered terrace, set in a park nearby, drinking his usual black coffee, while Magnus sipped iced coffee and petted a sleeping Chairman, sporting a bright emerald necklace that matched his eyes.

It felt weird, to see Magnus in such a unfashionable place like Java Jones. Just a few tables and foldable chairs under an awning, a portable fan, and a food and drink caravan.

But the coffee was really good.

Besides, Alec wanted to feel comfortable and sure, and this place sealed the deal.

To be honest, Magnus seemed comfortable too, his long legs extended in front of him, the kitten in his arms looking as if he belonged there already.

Alec felt a momentary pang of envy towards the little animal. 

So careless and cared for.

He drowned a sigh, and dared to look at Magnus. Who was looking at him in turn, his hand never stopping the caresses.

"So…" Alec began, unsure. "How did you come all the way from your hotel to here? I bet there's a lot of vet clinics closer." He didn't add and more suitable to your life style. 

"Oh, of that, I'm sure, darling." Magnus blinked slowly and grinned. "Can't you guess?"

Alec squinted, narrowing his left eye, as Magnus had learnt to know it signified him being clueless.

"Let me spell it out for you." The older man said, his voice low and seductive. "I wanted to see you again."

Alec swallowed hard.

"You wanted…?"

Magnus' smile grew wider.

"Yes, I did want to see you, Alexander. This," he pointed towards a large envelop on the table, "it's a form for joining IDRIS. I would like you to fill it in and send it to Hodge. You could go there and practice any kind of sport you feel like, or use all the comforts the facility provides."

Alec didn't understand.

"Magnus, I… thank you, really, but… I… " The young man wished for the earth to swallow him, his face flushed in embarrassment, "I can't afford it."

"Oh, dear. You won't have to. It's a gift. I want you to have this. If you like, of course." Magnus hurried in his explanation.

Alec lowered his head in thought.

And something similar to anger started to boil in his chest.

This rich man. The one who cause his family's demise. This man wanted to give him a trifle. Because for Alec, the fee to IDRIS would be unreachable. But for Magnus…

And what would the other customers think if they knew about Alec's night job?

The whole thing was preposterous!

He lifted his head, his eyes cold.

"No, thank you but no. I prefer my old gym."

Magnus kept his gaze leveled. It was almost as if he was expecting this answer.

"Was that all?" Alec asked, checking his need to lash out at him.

"I'm sorry, Alec." The other man said, contrite but calm. "I see that I offended you. It wasn't my intention. I just wanted for you to have access to something you seemed to enjoy. Your old friend works there. I thought… " He shook his head in regret. "You must think me arrogant and conceited. I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't measure my gifts." He lowered then his gaze, towards the small life in his arms.

Alec deflated. He could tell the powerful Magnus Bane wasn't used to apologizing, though he remembered him doing it to Alec.

His hand moved on its own accord towards the kitten's head to pet it, and brushed Magnus', whose goal was the same as Alec's.

The young man froze but removed his hand, feeling awkward.

"Would it be ok if you keep the form?" Magnus proposed, his voice unsure. "Think about it. Talk to your family… Just give it a thought, ok?"

"All right." Alec accepted, though he knew there will be no way that he would ever go back to IDRIS. He got to his feet, ready to leave. But he took the envelope anyway.

"Oh, and, Alec…" Magnus added.

Alec looked at him from his height, questioningly.

"There are a couple of tickets for the Angels' match this Saturday." Magnus said, frowning in shame. "I didn't know whether you could go but I thought…"

Alec closed briefly his eyes. He loved that hockey team but almost never could afford to watch them. 

Damn man and his heavenly gifts.

"Thank you, but I'm… busy tonight." He opened the envelope, took the tickets out and handed them to Magnus, who had opened his eyes wide, understanding the meaning of Alec's words.

Of course, Alec would work that weekend.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I messed it again." The tycoon said, shaking his head. "I'm sure you can give them to some friend. Keep them, please."

Alec couldn't bear the look of sadness in Magnus' eyes.

_Why on Hell should he be sad for Alec?_

He put the tickets back in the envelope and hugged it, unconsciously.

"Good bye, Magnus. Follow the leaflet I gave you and the Chairman will be fine. I guess you can find another clinic more… suitable… closer to your place."

Magnus said nothing, but as he watched Alec go, his eyes turned even sadder.

It had been a mistake, taking the kitten to Alec. But he had felt the urge to see him, and he had followed it without thinking, no matter the fact that he had promised his friends that he would never see him again.

He should have stuck to his first choice.

He might have damaged his non-relationship with him forever.

 

*****

 

That Friday night, Alec had to meet his client at his hotel room, in the outskirts of New York. 

The client was a little man, who received Alec in a nervous state and chatted non-stop about his wife and children. They had come to the big city to attend to a musical. He had stayed at the hotel with the excuse of hating musicals, and watching a match instead.

It wasn't easy being gay in his home town, he told Alec, as he gulped down the drink he had been nursing when Alec arrived. He had to hide his true desires and behave like a good father and husband. Which was extremely difficult, given that he didn't like women.

Alec listened politely, as it was his job to do so. But he hated this. He hated that this man couldn't show his true self to the world. He hated that this little man cheated his wife, who probably didn't deserve it. He hated that he, Alec, was the one who the man was about to cheat that poor woman with.

He hated his life.

And… that wasn't the best mood for an escort to be in to do his job.

The man was obviously thrilled with Alec. He spent a long time touching him, reveling in the forbidden pleasure in the form of another man's body. But as much as Alec tried, he couldn't get excited enough to service his client. 

In the end, he had to force his mind to look for other kind of memories to get himself off. 

It was Magnus who came to his mind, to his chagrin. Alec wanted to think of anyone else. But Magnus' smile, Magnus' hands, Magnus' body, the memory of it all overcame his senses.

When he left, two hours later, he had serviced the little man twice. 

And he was pretty ashamed of himself.

He didn't want to dwell on the reasons as to why he didn’t feel the same way the whole past weekend.

 

*****

 

On Saturday, he paid special attention to his grooming. 

The orders were to meet the client at one of the safe houses that B&C had around the city. Those houses were equipped with every kind of utilities that people could ever need and use for sex. 

Alec had been only once in one of them.

The message from Ms. Lovelace had been firm and clear. The client was a powerful man who liked to make use of the best escorts every time he came to the city. He had been strongly recommended, and had asked specifically for Alec.

Alec didn't like that. It was as if his fame was rolling around the country, spreading like a disease. He knew that many other escorts considered men asking for them as an honor. But it had never been like that for him.

He was mortified about the uncertainty of not knowing what those former clients could say about him.

But he swallowed his fear and his pride, and went out, all primped and dressed in casual but expensive trousers and shirt; just like he had been asked to. His hair was neatly combed and his shoes polished to a shine.

The night was heavy with a torrid heat, a storm announcing itself by sending gusts of humid air. Alec knew that his shirt would be wet before he had to take it off.

The cab left him in front of a luxurious condo building. The doorman let him in, once he had given him the right password. Alec hated the look of contempt he threw at him. The uniformed man clearly knew what Alec's business were. 

The apartment was at the end of a long corridor in the second floor. The hallway lights were dim and yellowish, creating strange shadows over the dark painted walls. Alec wasn't an expert in decorations, but even for him this was outrageous.

He knocked on the ebony door, trying to control the nervousness he always felt when meeting a new client.

The door opened silently, revealing his client's smirking face.

Alec 's mind took some seconds to recognize him. 

But when the memory came, Alec felt his heart stop.

Leadencroft.

The man at the party when he met Magnus. the one who had wanted to 'have fun' with him at the post-party orgy. The one who Magnus helped Alec escape from.

"Mmm." The man hummed, clearly satisfied. He turned around and motioned Alec to get inside. 

Alec sighed and followed him. He closed the door quietly.

The man crossed a wide dining-room and went right towards the bedroom.

The bed was ready to be used, Alec saw. 

It was ok. The sooner they got to it, the sooner he could go back home and forget about it.

But it wasn't ok. The man stopped at the bed foot and turned around. Alec almost bumped into him.

"Eager, aren't you." The man snorted, his breath strongly smelled of alcohol. There was a bottle of vodka half-empty on a side table.

Alec almost flinched at the memory of those same words said in Magnus' voice.

"You are a man hard to find, Alec." The man said, raking Alec's body with his eyes, and started unbuttoning the young man's shirt. "I distinctly remember you saying that you worked for Models in arms. But when I tried there for you, they didn't know you." 

He threw unceremoniously Alec's shirt to the floor and went for Alec's belt.

"I had orders not to tell the name of my agency that night." Alec lied as smoothly as he was able. "My client didn't want to be associated to it, Mr…" He waited for the man to give him a way to call him, as they used to do.

The stench of alcohol flowing from the man was almost unbearable from that close.

"Mmm. You can call me Sean." The man slipped Alec's belt out of its loops and undid the button of his trousers. Alec kept his gaze on the bald head of his client. "Funny that you say that. Because when I asked Sebastian Morgensten, he was more than happy to provide me the name and contact for your agency." His voice dropped cold venom.

Alec felt his blood freeze. His trousers fell to the floor.

"Are you friends with Mr. Morgensten?" He dared to ask.

"Friends with that little monster?" The man cackled, running his chilly hands over Alec's chest. "More like business associates. I wouldn't allow that man near my daughter even if her life depended on him!"

There was something alarmingly dangerous in the way he talked about Sebastian Morgensten. But Alec couldn't pinpoint it, since Sean's hand found its way into his pants and grabbed his cock.

Alec flinched. The memories of that Five Class client who hurt him badly flooded his mind at once. Sean was so alike, in his manner and his appearance, that Alec was starting to feel nauseated.

"Enough of talking about that bastard!" Sean spat. "Now that I've found you, my slippery friend, we're going to have that fun that you stole from me that night. Shall we?" And he signaled the bed with his free hand.

He undressed himself in front of a naked Alec, and made him go down on him. Alec did his best, given the revulsion Sean was causing in his guts. But when the man tried to force him to swallow, Alec pulled apart.

"I don't swallow. I don't rim. I don't do hardcore." He could barely speak, from the exertion and from contained anger. "It's in my profile."

"Come on, Alec!" His client huffed, annoyed. "You should loosen your specifications a bit, considering you purposefully avoided me the first time we met!"

"You take it, or I go. Those are the rules." Alec almost wished the man expelled him. Even thought that would mean that Alec wouldn’t earn any money from him.

But Sean just smirked. He had a nasty smile. Perfect teeth, but a nasty smile nonetheless.

"I didn't go to the extremes I went to find you just to let you go so easily, you little bitch." He said, getting out of the bed. "Lie down. On your stomach."

Alec complied. 

He had to. 

The man went to the side table and, with his back to Alec, poured the drink in two glasses. Then he handed one to Alec.

"At least, you won't refuse me a shot, will you?"

Alec doubted. He didn't really like to drink while doing his job, because he needed his head clear. 

But this client was proving to be so disgusting that maybe it would be a good thing to get a bit fuzzy, for once. Alec took the small glass and gulped it down.

"Good boy, Alec." Sean said, throwing the glass to the floor. It broke in in a thousand pieces. "Now we can let the fun begin."

He moved to one of the cabinets and took some items out. Alec watched him, his inner alarm setting wildly off when he saw the handcuffs and the crop.

"Hey!" He said, and tried to sit up. The room seemed to swing around. "I told you. I don't do hardcore!"

"I know what you said, you filthy scum!" The man spat, dropping the items on the bed. "No one messes with me. You thought you could avoid me? You thought you could fool me? Nobody fools ME!" He shouted.

Alec shrank, and scooted towards the foot of the bed. When he tried to stand up, his head spun, his knees failed and he fell to the floor.

"Now you're going to be a good dog and let your master teach you some moves." Sean wrapped some kind of choker around Alec's neck. Alec tried to bat his hand away, but his hands weren't cooperating.

"What… what did you just give me?" He whispered, looking to a very fuzzy Sean.

"Oh! Just a little of something to make you cooperative." The man seemed very pleased with himself. "I wasn't going to let you slip away for a second time! Now, slave…"

 

*****

 

Surveillance was the most boring part of his job, but it was something that allowed Jordan Kyle to think.

Besides, his van was fully equipped with the state-of-the-art technology, and it was truly comfortable.

He thought of the lives of those who lived in those condos. One could think of them as rich people with little worries in their lives.

But Jordan knew better. His job as a P.I. had taught him that not all that glitters is gold.

He also thought about his target. He was inside the building now. He had been there for almost an hour and a half. According to Jordan's data, he shouldn't be there much longer.

He almost missed it. It was by sheer luck that he had stationed his van at the right corner of the building.

A small door round that corner, probably a service door, opened, and two men got out from it. One of them was half supporting the other, taller one.

The older one, apparently more sober than his companion, dropped the latter on the ground, and went inside again. 

He didn't even look back.

Jordan sat up briskly, staring at his surveillance screens, watching the whole scene. The man on the ground…

Damn.

It was his target!

Jordan got out from the van quickly, and made good use of his velocity as a former professional runner. He got to the crumpled figure in no time.

"Hey! You ok?" He asked, kneeling besides him.

The man shrank into himself, trembling, his hands covering his face, a whimper escaping from his mouth.

Jordan stared at him, speechless.

What on Earth had they done to him?

His wrists were ragged and bloodied. His opened shirt showed reddish marks similar to lashes. The clothes were rumpled and stained. His nails, broken and dirtied. His hair, completely disheveled. His neck. 

Oh. 

His neck. 

A large, brown chocking mark surrounded its contours. 

"Hey." Jordan repeated, softer now. "Are you hurt? Let me help you."

"Leave me alone." The man whispered, barely looking at him. "Please."

"You need help, man!" Jordan insisted. In all his career as a private investigator, he had never found anything like this. And he had seen a lot.

This man had been beaten. And probably abused too.

"Let me take you to a hospital." Jordan insisted. "Those are ugly marks, buddy. You need help."

The man shook frantically his head, and the P.I. could have a good look at his target's awful state. 

"Not a hospital! They can't know…" The wounded man shut up briskly.

Jordan looked at the swollen cheekbone and the ripped lip.

"Ok. Do you have anyone who you can call?"

The man shook his head again and closed his eyes immediately, his face contorted in pain.

"No… I don't… I can't…"

He fainted.

"Damn, man!" Jordan exclaimed. He searched with infinite care the pockets of the lying man and found a wallet.

There only was some bills, and a card with a phone number.

And what do you know. Jordan recognized the number. 

He made his mind quickly. He pulled out his own phone and dialed the number. 

"Hey, Santiago." He said as soon as the recipient of the call answered. "I'm sending you an address. You'd better come here as fast as you can. I have something for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a little homage to one of my fave writers in this fandom. Any one can find it??? ;-)


	12. The Proposition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his ordeal, Alec needs time to recover and heal. Thankfully, he has his family to help him. 
> 
> And he might have someone else too... ;-)
> 
> But not everybody is willing to let them live in peace. 
> 
> Will Magnus and Alec be together again? And how? 
> 
> Read and find out, if you please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves! Thanks for your patience! Things are going to change a lot for our beloved Malec. And thus, for all those around them.
> 
> This is just the beginning... Will you share their path?
> 
> As usual, a huge thanks for my beta Nath, who looks for time to make my little fic acceptable for your reading, though she's so busy. Love you so much, Nath!!! <3
> 
> Also sending kisses to my parabatai @fearless_colors. I'll wait for her thorough review, as usual <3
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 

Raphael had been checking Magnus' belongings for listening devices the whole day long. There were unopened boxes that his boss refused to be handled by the moving company. Magnus had insisted on arranging everything by himself, even though that could take him weeks. 

The boxes were sealed, but that, in Raphael's experience, didn't mean that the seal couldn't have been tampered with. So a thorough checking was in order.

He relished on his job. The pleasure of doing it right. Of keeping Magnus safe.

He felt useful and needed.

Raphael wasn't a man of luxurious tastes. His hobbies were simple and few. His affections, dry but profound.

He loved Magnus deeply. As much as you can love a person who had literally saved your life and helped you with your misguided life.

However, he was never shy when it came to expressing his disapproval at anything Magnus said or did that Raphael believed wrong.

Raphael Santiago knew his limits, as Magnus' driver/assistant/bodyguard, nonetheless. And he knew that Magnus Bane had a set of different teams in charge of different areas of work.

So, when someone from one of those teams called him and asked him to drop anything he was doing and go flying to a particular address, Raphael understood that they meant business.

What he didn't expect, when arriving at the side street of a very posh building, was to find inside Jordan Kyle's van the very same (and unconscious) man that he had prayed not to see ever again.

"What happened?" He asked.

"A job gone south for this one." Jordan told him. He was squatting next to the man, fiddling with the phone that Kyle had retrieved from the man's pocket, trying to pass over its password. "Couldn't find anyone to call. But he had your card."

Raphael scoffed, checking with care the wounded man's scalp.

"I don't think he has a concussion. I checked his vitals. He doesn't seem to have any critical injury." Kyle said, giving up trying to get anything out of the phone. "But I'm sure he was drugged. His pupils were completely dilated. He could barely move though there's nothing wrong with his legs. His speech was blurred. I've seen those symptoms before."

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital?" Raphael poked at the lying figure in front of him with a finger. No response. He checked his pulse on his wrist, then he opened his eyelids and searched his pupils.

"He didn't want me to. He stated that very clearly before passing out." Jordan gazed at the Hispanic man from the corner of his eye.

"Who did this?" Raphael growled, his eyes glinted dangerously, as he opened a bit the dirtied shirt to check the wounded man's torso.

"I don't know his name. I have him filmed though. He left five minutes ago in a posh cab. I'll find him."

"You'd better do that. He is going to be very angry at this. Show me the recording."

" I guess so. He is very intent on this guy." Jordan sighed and pressed the play button on one of his consoles. "It wouldn't hurt if you said please, you know." 

"Whatever you say." Raphael dismissed him, staring at the screen and watching the baldish man dropping his employer's protégé on the deserted street, as if he was a sack of potatoes. "Fuck. I know that face."

"You do?" Jordan asked in disbelief.

"I just can't pinpoint his name or where I met him. But it'll come to my mind, eventually. You keep doing your job. I'll let you know as soon as I remember."

"It'll be much easier to do my job without having to nurse this giant plant of a man, you know."

Raphael glared at him, and was internally satisfied at seeing the taller man flinch. Just a bit.

"You should be more careful about making fun of this one. Our boss seems to be exceptionally fond of him."

Jordan lifted his hands in defeat.

"Ok, ok. Look, I'm just nervous. I've never been one to take care of sick people. Couldn't you just take him away?"

Raphael sighed.

"Help me take him to my car."

The wounded man flinched a bit when he noticed, in his foggy state, that he was being manhandled again. He opened his eyes wildly, fear showing, while resting his heavy, dizzy head on the headrest in Raphael's car.

"Don't…" He tried to protest, frowning. 

"Shhh. Don't worry, Lightwood. It's me, Raphael Santiago. Remember? My card was in your wallet. That's why I'm here. Someone called me."

"No hospital..." Alec mused, and then he leaned in quick and vomited just out of the car, and all over Raphael's brilliant shoes.

The Hispanic man cursed inwardly. 

"You sure you don't want to go to have some medical care, man?" He growled, taking some wipes that Jordan was handing him. He cleaned his shoes with one and gave the other to Alec.

"No hospitals. Please. I'm fine." Alec wiped his mouth, his hand trembling.

"Yeah. Sure. I know that kind of fine." Raphael sighed. "Ok. I'm going to take you home, man."

Alec frowned, confused.

"Home?"

"I know where you live. I'm taking you there. Just hold on a bit." He said, getting behind the wheel. He nodded Jordan goodbye, and drove off.

"Ok." Alec sighed and closed his eyes again.

It wasn't easy, to take an almost lethargic, heavy, much taller man, through the stairs up to a second floor. The buildings in that neighborhood were old and poor enough to have an elevator, of course.

Raphael used Alec's keys to open the battered door to his apartment.

"Where?" He asked, half-dragging his charge through the threshold.

Alec signaled the couch with his head, and the other man placed him gently on the sofa.

"Do you want me to call anyone? Your sister?"

Alec shook weakly his head.

"She's out… She deserves a night off. Don't worry, I just need to sleep."

"Yes, you do. And also you need to go to a hospital."

Alec closed his eyes. Maybe if he didn't see the other man, he would simply disappear.

"But you won't." Raphael acknowledged, setting the keys on the low table in front of the couch. "It's your life, and your body, man."

He turned around to leave.

"Wait." Alec asked, his voice barely audible. Raphael looked over his shoulders towards the other man. "Don't… please, don't tell… him."

The Hispanic man frowned.

"Magnus? You want to keep this from my boss? You're nuts, man!"

"Please!" Alec begged him, more with his eyes than with his voice. "I can't… I know he doesn't have any reason to care but… I don't want him to know…"

"Why would I risk my job for you, Lightwood?"

"Not for me." Alec swallowed. His throat was parched, and he coughed. "For him. I don't want him to care. He's just… like that. Even with someone like me." He coughed again.

Raphael closed his eyes at his words. Then he went to the kitchen and fetched him a glass of water.

"Thanks." Alec said, sipping the water. No other drink could have tasted better. He lifted his tired, fuzzy eyes to the other man, still imploring. "I thought you said you owned me one. Please?"

Raphael swallowed a sigh. 

"Fine. I won't tell him. And now we're even, ok?"

Alec slumped his shoulders.

"Thanks."

"I have to go." Raphael said, awkwardly. He was reluctant to leave the man alone in such state.

"Go. I'll be fine." Alec closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the couch.

The other man nodded, and closed quietly the main door after him.

And then he pulled out his phone, set the anonymous mode, and made a call.

"Wayland." He barked when the call was answered. "You should go to your friend Lightwood's place asap. He needs help."

And he hung up.

And then he waited patiently on the stairs to the floor above, hidden, until he saw Jace coming at a run, barely thirty minutes after his call.

And then Raphael left for good.

  


*****

  


"Alec?" Jace stormed into his friend's house, yelling his name. "Alec! You here?" 

He searched quickly the house. It was small, so the search was over rapidly.

He found his friend in the shower stall, curled into a ball, the water cascading over his convulsing body and spilling onto the floor.

Jace froze for a second.

Alec's torso was marked with marks of something that Jace would have sworn looked like lashes and small cuts.

"Alec!" He run to stop the water and kneeled next to his friend, afraid of touching him, lest he caused him more pain.

Alec lifted his head, and Jace saw his bruised cheek and his broken lip.

"Jace? Are you really here?"

Jace saw his unfocused eyes and instantly knew what had happened. He had seen it many times, in addicts' highs.

"Who was the bastard that did this to you? Did he abuse you too? Did he..?" He growled in anger.

Alec shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. It's over now."

"No, it isn't. I'm going to find the motherfucker who…"

Alec lifted a hand to stop him, and Jace shut up immediately. His friend didn't need his anger right now. So he fetched a big towel and wrapped it around Alec's body.

"Come on, buddy. Let's get you dressed. You need to go to a hospital. Hopefully there will be any evidence of what happened."

"No hospital."

"But…"

" Jace, if they find out what happened, they will call the police." Alec whispered, his eyes shiny. "I can't have this in my record! I can't have anyone knowing that this happened because I'm a…"

Jace shushed his friend by hugging him, though that earned him a groan from Alec.

"I'm sorry, bro. Let's go to bed then. And let me use my exceptionally amazing skills at first aid with you." He tried a bit of humor to ease the horror in their minds.

He helped Alec to his feet and led him to his bedroom. He cleaned the angry marks with antiseptic and pressed a packet of iced peas to the bruise on his friend's cheek. Then he helped him getting dressed with a set of pants and a t-shirt.

Alec laid down on his back, but flinched.

"There's a…" Alec began, flushing violently. "… a tube in the upper drawer. Can you…?

"Sure, buddy." Jace took the tube out and checked quickly the specifications. "This is for irritations and soreness…"

Alec snatched the tube out of his hand, his face purple of embarrassment.

"Could you leave me alone for a moment, please?"

Jace stood up and picked up the discarded towel.

"Yeah, I'm going to take this to the laundry basket." He tried not to shudder at the thought of what Alec had to suffer at the hands of that damned client.

When he returned, the tube was out of sight, probably in the drawer again, and his friend rested on his side, facing the door, his eyes closed.

Jace sat next to him, on the mattress.

"You don't need to stay." Alec murmured. "I just need to sleep. I'm so cold. I'm so tired…"

"I won't go anyway, bro." Jace said, stretching next to him, putting an arm around Alec's shoulder. His friend cuddled at his side, looking for his warmth. "I'm here with you. Forever, brother. Forever."

He noticed how Alec drifted to sleep, and he kissed his temple lightly.

Jace made a resolution.

Even if it took him his whole life, he would find the one who harmed Alec.

And he would make him pay for it.

 

*****

 

It was too early in the morning for Magnus, considering it was Sunday. But he had that video conference with Tokyo in the afternoon, and he had still some paperwork to check. He would have worked at home, but his office at the loft was still in process of assembly, so he had to go to his office at Bane Heights.

His new secretary, Kaylie, brought him a cup of coffee.

"Sorry that you have to work on Sunday, dear." He smiled in thanks at her.

"Don’t worry, Mr. Bane. I'm happy to help."

Yes, she probably was. Magnus paid extraordinary well the extra hours his employees worked. And the girl was new enough to not be able to deny her boss her day off.

Magnus sipped his coffee and cringed. It was little too sweet.

Oh, how he missed Dot!

His former secretary was in a coma, due to a car accident. And that was how Dot's own assistant, Kaylie, had risen to the role of first secretary to Magnus Bane.

At least until Dot woke up from her coma. Or Magnus found a better secretary.

But for now, Kaylie did the trick.

"Could you bring me the charts for last month's sales, dear? And after that, please confirm the schedule for my trip to Jakarta next week. Oh, and get the tickets for our young associate to Madrid's convention in October." He asked the young girl.

"Sure, Mr. Bane."

Magnus started his laptop and brought up the spreadsheet he wanted to check. He glanced briefly towards the travelling bag for animals, in which the Chairman was sleeping peacefully. All good then. 

He barely had the time to look at the numbers when his intercom buzzed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bane, but there's a man here asking to see you."

Magnus lifted a brow.

Who knew he would be at his office on Sunday?

"May I know who he is and what brings him here?"

"He didn't tell me, sir."

"Have you tried to ask him, dear?" He said to Kaylie. He knew he shouldn't tease the young girl, but this was just too easy.

"Wait a moment, sir."

Magnus rolled his eyes.

The only thing that kept him from firing her was that Dot seemed have been fond of the girl, before her accident.

The com buzzed again.

"He says his name is Kyle, and his business is personal with you. And that you will want to know what he has to say."

"I don't know any Kyle…" Magnus wanted to bang his head on the desk, but that would probably ruin his make-up. 

Then, suddenly, he straightened his back. He had remembered the man. The only difference is that he had him in his contact list as Jordan.

"Show him in!"

Jordan entered the office with his conceited step and his arrogant expression.

"Morning, Mr. Bane." He said, dropping a pen-drive on the desk, in front of Magnus.

"What is this?"

"Last night surveillance. I guessed you wanted to know about this as soon as possible."

Magnus' face was utterly serious. Jordan wouldn't be here if nothing out of catastrophic had happened. Their agreement was that he would send reports to Magnus every two days. Magnus didn't expected any until next Monday.

He took the pen-drive and inserted it in the slot.

Jordan stopped his hand, his facial expression grave now.

"You won't like it." He warned him. "I'm sorry."

Magnus watched the films from the three cameras set in the surveillance van. 

He saw how Alec was disposed of, as if he was the trash you take out to the bin every night.

He saw Jordan running to him. How Alec flinched at his contact. How Alec seemed to faint.

He saw Jordan running back to the van and moving it so it would cover the young man from unexpected viewers. 

The cameras also recorded Raphael's arrival, though the angle wasn't quite right, Magnus didn't recognize his man.

"How is he now?" Magnus whispered.

He grabbed the edge of his desk, trying to rein his anger in, rewinding the images to watch them again.

"He's with his friend, Wayland. That's all I know. But he didn't look badly damaged."

Magnus threw a murderous look at him. Jordan lifted both hands.

"Hey, man, that at least I could see! But one thing I'm sure of: he was drugged. His pupils were totally dilated. His wrists had handcuffs marks. His nails were broken. He surely put up a fight until the drug kicked in."

Magnus nodded, biting his lower lip.

"Is this the only copy of the recording?"

Jordan hesitated.

"I always keep one in the safe place." He said, and added hurriedly. "Just in case, you know."

"I want you to destroy it. Not to delete it, mind you. Destroy it!" Magnus ordered, standing up at once, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

Jordan stepped a bit backwards.

"Alright, sir."

"I trust you on this." Magnus looked at him for a last time, and sat again, composedly. "Leave me alone, please."

Jordan showed himself to the door silently, leaving Magnus alone with his demons.

Watching on repeat the video.

Zooming on Alec's lying body.

Then he watched the second video. The one who captured the image of the man who had thrashed his Alexander. 

_Damn, Magnus. He is not your Alexander._

But he was, in a sense.

And he had been hurt.

No matter what Jordan said, he had been badly hurt.

By that disgusting toad of Leadencroft, no less.

Magnus got to his feet, feeling his blood boil.

He had to do something. 

He was going to explode.

He paced around the room, trying to calm down. He even petted the kitten, which earned him a sleepy purr. But his anger didn't seem but to grow exponentially.

Magnus knew he should keep it in check, before it got to dangerous levels.

He stood by his grandfather's marble bust, breathing heavily.

"Why? Why did you have to meddle with Morgensten and the Lightwoods?" He shouted at the bust. "Why did you have to involve me? Why did I have to meet that man? Why did you take me under your wing? Why? WHY?" He cried with all his might.

He grabbed the bust by its ears and threw it to one side, letting his frustration win over his composure. The portly bust fell on the low crystal table surrounded by comfortable armchairs, and broke it into pieces.

Chairman Meow jumped in shock and ran to hide under the couch.

Magnus bent down and put his hands on his knees, having trouble breathing. He spotted a fluffy tail from under the sofa.

"Chairman… I'm so sorry! Come here, darling." He kneeled there, trying to draw the little cat out of its hiding place. 

He picked the kitten with one hand and held him against his chest, feeling his heart cooling down a bit. The tears that threatened to spill now didn't prevent him, however, from seeing a strange object that apparently got detached from the bust, due to the fall. 

He treaded cautiously among the shattered crystals, and picked it up.

It wasn't anything similar to the ones he already had seen, but it was, unmistakably, a listening device.

In his own personal office. Which was scanned for these type of devices twice a week.

Magnus pursed his lips.

His anger had a focus now. Three, in fact.

First, he would find who put that device in his office. The one who ordered it, well, Magnus was sure it had been Valentine Morgensten. According to that, he sent a text to his own personal hacker.

Second, he would find that bastard Leadencroft and he would make him suffer, the wat he had done with Alec. The agency for which Jordan Kyle worked for would be in charge of that.

Third, he would resume phase two of his former plan. He sent a text to Catarina and Ragnor, asking for an urgent meeting.

It was time to take matters into his hands. The waiting had ended.

 

*****

 

Alec woke up to a hushed sound. His head was still a tad fuzzy, and some parts of his body hurt like a bitch, but he felt more cleared-minded. He didn't know how much time he had slept.

What he did know, however, was that instead of his best friend's body next to him, there was his sister's. Much smaller, but equally warm.

Alec watched her, with dazed eyes. Izzy was asleep, her beautiful face marked by black streaks, her eyes surrounded by patches of blurred kohl. Her arm, now loose in her sleep, around her brother's waist.

He disengaged himself from her arm, carefully so not to wake her up. 

But Izzy opened her eyes nonetheless, sitting up at once.

"Alec?" She asked, her voice full of worry. "Where are you going? Are you ok?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom, Iz."

"Do you need help?" She was on her feet and besides him in a second.

Alec shook his head, feeling the dizziness still there, his face red. He knew his sister knew what had happened. Or at least she guessed.

"No, Iz." He snapped at her. "I don't need help to use the toilet."

His sister looked taken aback by his answer, but didn't reply.

Alec closed the door after him and sighed. He shouldn't have lashed at Izzy like that. She was just worried about him.

The young man looked at his reflection on the mirror. He didn't almost recognize himself. 

Dark circles around his eyes, sinking them into his skull. His hair was spiking in every direction. His left cheek sported a big bruise and his lower lip was cut.

He didn't remember how he got those wounds.

He didn't remember anything.

Except flashes of a man hovering over him, with something like a stick in his hand.

Alec shivered, grabbing with all his strength the basin counter, his head hanging between his shoulders.

Not knowing was worse than remembering. 

Those bits and pieces his mind was trying to puzzle together were not enough.

He thought he was losing his mind.

So he did what he used to do whenever he found himself in a place where his sanity was put to the test. He breathed deep and focused on small things.

Like examining his whole frame for more wounds. He needed a complete status check to evaluate the probabilities of drawing any conclusion about what had happened in that damned flat.

Starting with his chest, the easier area to check.

 

*****

 

"Where is Alec?" Jace asked, carrying a tray in his hands.

Izzy pointed towards the bathroom with her chin, her eyes wet.

"Is he ok?" Jace set the tray over the bed, his voice low so that his friend wouldn't hear him.

"How could he? He was… what? Raped? Beaten?" Izzy swallowed her tears and turned them into anger. Anger always felt better. "Again, Jace. After that horrible man from months ago, it happened again! We need to stop this. We need to…"

"What do you need to do, Iz?" Alec asked, opening the bathroom door, his voice raw and grim.

Isabelle stood up in a swift movement, going towards her brother, but stopped at his side, unsure of whether he would allow her to hug him.

Alec avoided her gaze and sat on the mattress, careful of not spilling the contents of the tray. He sighed, sensing his two most loved people in the world (besides Max) at each of his sides. He tried to hide a wince because of his hurt body.

"What happened last night, Alec?" Jace asked, sitting cross-legged in front of his best friend, trying to read his face.

Alec didn't meet his gaze. He shook his head.

"I don't remember, Jace. It's all… blurred. No, wait, only the first moments are blurred. I have a huge black hole in my memory after that, and I have no clue of what happened. Besides of what I can infer from…" He looked at his ragged wrists and sighed.

"How can that be possible, buddy?" Jace asked, frowning.

"It can." Izzy chipped in. "There are some drugs that could have had that effect, like GHB or rohypnol. Did you have anything to drink or eat, Alec?" She asked, placing a hand softly on his brother's forearm, just above the wrist wound.

Alec shook his head again, but then remembered.

"The man… " He cleared his throat. Just the very thought of him made him sick. "He gave me a drink. Whiskey, I think… I don't usually drink while I'm working but this guy was so…"

He cut himself short. He couldn't describe the nauseating feelings that man had caused in him.

"Did you notice anything weird about the taste?" Izzy asked, delicately sparing him from saying anything else about the man.

He shrugged.

"No… it was a strong drink. Maybe a little more bitter that what I'm used to but…"

"GHB then." Izzy stated, gritting her teeth. "The bastard. I wish I could get hold of him!"

"Izzy." Alec took her hand, and bent to set his forehead on the crown of her head. "Don't. I'll be fine."

She exchanged a look with Jace.

"Alec." Their friend began, his voice unsure. "Who was he? Did you know him? Was it…" He swallowed before going on "…was it Bane?"

Alec looked at him, a bit piqued.

"No, Jace, it wasn't Bane. Does it really matter who he was?"

"Of course it matters, bro!" Jace sat up straight. "He hurt you! He can't be left unscathed for this!"

"I'll report him to the agency." Alec told him, his eyes heavy again. "There's not much else I can do."

"We should go to the police!" Izzy suggested, upset. "You have to report him, Alec!"

"Listen, guys, I really appreciate that you…" He began to say, waving a hand in dismiss.

"No." Jace cut him dry. "Don't you dare, Alec! Don't you dare send us away! Please let us help you!"

He knelt in front of Alec, his well-sculpted face wrung in concern.

"Alec, I know you. I know you want to deal with this on your own. As you always do. Because you are the older among us. Because you think you must take care of us. Protect us."

Alec lowered his gaze. He wanted to run away so badly. To a place where no one could see him. 

Where no one would know about his dishonor.

"But," Jace kept talking, taking Alec's hands into his own, "look at us. We are grown-ups now. And we need as much protection as you do, bro."

"I don't need…" 

"Of course you do, you bull-headed!" Izzy chimed in, angry, but she sat down next to her brother. "We all need protection sometime, Alec. And we all need… someone to hug us, and to tell us that everything is going to be all right."

"But it won't, Izzy!" Alec shouted, his anguish overflowing his apparently calm façade. "Nothing will be all right! I can't let anyone know about this, ok? If this gets known that I work as a whore, what chances will Max have at finding a good job sometimes? Isn't it enough taint what our parents did? Does he have to suffer from my choices too?" His voice trembled.

His shoulders slumped, and the tears that he had been holding for years flooded his eyes, the containment wall broken.

Alec cried his anger, his fear, his pain, his shame. And his siblings, one by blood, the other by choice, held him tight, stemming their own need to cry with him. For hours.

For love.

 

*****

 

Alec spent the Sunday at home, spread on his narrow bed, dozing in and out of a restless stupor that made him even more exhausted. His mind told him that he should have been fixing the tap in the kitchen sink, which had begun to leak again. 

Listening to the rain outside, he also thought that he should clean the windows after the storm was over.

Anything, but to think of what had happened.

Anything, but to feel as if he was a failure as a man, too.

Izzy paced around their small flat, restless. She and Jace had been keeping watch on Alec while he slept.

She regretted deeply going to the Angels' match with Clary last night, using Magnus' tickets, even though it was to celebrate the renewal of her internship.

"Iz, will you stop?" Jace asked, placing some dishes on the low table of the dining-room. "You're making me nervous."

"I can't help it, Jace. " She raised her fists. "I want to punch someone. So badly!"

"Hey, sis, don't look at me like that!" Her friend lifted his hands in surrender. Then he approached her and held her by the shoulders. "Alec will recover. He's strong and he has us. We'll help him get over this, ok?"

Izzy hugged him hard.

"I don't know how much more he can stand, Jace." She whispered over his chest, her voice muffled by his shirt. "Every day he is more and more sad. Every weekend he is so distressed. But my internship and his job at the clinic wouldn't be enough to pay Max' tuition at the boarding school, and the rent and everything…"

"Shhh, Izzy. You know I've offered to pay for Max' school too."

"But you have your own expenses too, Jace. It's all too much. But the worst of all is that I can't do anything to spare Alec from suffering!"

Jace kissed her forehead.

"I know, Iz. It's frustrating. I feel so useless… But this I promise you: I will find that man, and I'll make him pay for what he did to Alec!"

Isabelle looked at him through her wet eyes.

"If there's a way for me to help you, just tell me." She muttered through her gritted teeth. "I want that son-of-a-bitch twisting with pain for every second he hurt my brother."

"Amen to that, sister."

 

*****

 

Magnus had made Raphael scan his office thoroughly for bugs or any other suspicious device.

And then, he made Raphael scan all his vehicles.

And then, he made Raphael scan his newly reformed home.

And after that was done, he made his own private hacker scan everything again. Without Raphael's knowledge, of course.

There were no more bugs, apparently.

So, it was with a calmer façade that Magnus Bane dined with his long-time friends, Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell.

Both of them, utterly outraged at what happened to the young Lightwood.

"I guess that phase 2 is on the move again." Cat sighed, sipping her white wine.

Magnus looked at her, and then at Ragnor, almost apologizing.

"I can't find any other way, Cat. At the beginning, it was all a game to know how far Morgensten could go with his plots. I hated that he had decided to choose Alexander for it. He has suffered enough in his life. But then…"

"Then you got to know him better." Cat finished his sentence. 

Magnus fixed his gaze on the dish full of untouched food in front of him.

"That boy…" Ragnor began to say, but stopped short at Magnus' furious look, "that guy Lightwood must be something, for you to care that much."

"Ragnor, stop picking on Magnus!" Cat chided him. "He's the most caring person we know. And that " she pointed to Magnus, "will be his demise."

"Or his salvation." Ragnor mused, nursing his own drink.

Magnus shot him a grateful look.

"Though I don't know whether he would know the difference." Ragnor added, with a wink. Magnus threw a napkin at him.

"I would, you old prick. " He retorted. "The difference is that I haven't needed a single sleeping pill since last weekend."

Cat sat up fast, reaching out for Magnus' hand.

"Really? As if… not even one? Any symptom of withdrawal?"

Magnus shook his head.

"Not a single nightmare either. I wake up every morning like a well-slept baby. If that isn't something…"

Cat beamed at him.

"Magnus! Do you realize what does mean? You've been taking those pills for years! It's amazing!"

Magnus glanced at her now, grimly.

"Cat, don't break out the champagne yet. This…" He signaled his own chest, "this heavy weight I feel in here…"

"The recording." Ragnor pointed out. "It's going to give you new nightmares. Shit. We need to handle that."

"That's why I want you to get the paperwork ready, Ragnor." Magnus turned to him. "I want to talk to him as soon as possible."

"As soon as he is able to, you mean."

"Ragnor, don't make me kill you."

"You wouldn't. You need me." The older man stated proudly. 

"That is the truth of God." Magnus sighed.

"I'll get your papers ready for Tuesday."

"Not sooner?"

"Tomorrow I have a general meeting with the board, so no, I'll be too busy. And those papers aren't something that you want to leave in the hands of a paralegal, am I right?"

Magnus sighed.

"As usual, my dear friend. As usual."

"Anyway, do you really think he's going to accept?" Cat asked, doubtful.

Magnus considered the question.

"I'm not sure. That man is stubborn, unbending, and unpredictable. And with what has just happened, even more. So no, I'm not sure, Cat. But I have to try."

His friend nodded, understanding.

"And I already set a course of action about that Leadencroft bastard." Magnus told them.

"Be careful, Magnus." Ragnor warned him. "That man is an important figure in San Francisco. You can't meddle with a federal judge and expect to go out unscathed."

"There will be no involvement on my part." Magnus declared, smirking. "I will just gather all the evidence I need, and give them to the person who will do the act for me.

"And who will be the one willing to do your dirty laundry? Are you going to begin using Morgensten's methods now?" Ragnor scoffed, disgusted.

"It won't be my dirty laundry, my dear friend. It is another one's too." Magnus looked at him with intensity. "That friend of Alec's… can't remember his name…"

"Jace Wayland?" Ragnor offered, surprised. "Why would he…"

"Because they've grown up together. They're practically brothers. And since Alexander saved his ass in Afghanistan, which you might have forgotten but I have not, I bet that Wayland boy is more than willing to do the right thing for his friend." Magnus said fiercely.

Ragnor sat in silence for a while. 

Magnus could see that his friend was deeply concerned by his actions. But, for once, the tycoon couldn't care less.

"At least, his sister's position is clearer now." Cat chimed in, trying to lighten the dark mood that seemed to have possessed the room. "I expect no problems from that side."

Magnus smiled softly at her, in gratitude.

"Thanks for that, by the way."

"No need. That woman is a sharp one. One of the best interns I've ever had. I would have her even if she wasn't your… how must I call him? Boyfriend? I would have your boyfriend's sister anyway, I guess." Cat blinked at him, innocently.

Magnus looked murderously at her.

"Ragnor, give me my napkin back. I need to throw it at Cat."

 

*****

 

"Ms. Lovelace?"

"Mr. Lightwood." She greeted him with a cold voice. "You must know this is highly irregular. I never take phone calls from my employees. But Sue insisted that it was urgent. Do explain, please."

Alec cleared his throat. It was Monday already, but he still felt too weak to go outside and face his boss. He had also called Elias, to tell him that he was sick and he couldn't make it to work that afternoon.

But this call, the one to Ms. Lovelace, he truly dreaded.

"Ms. Lovelace I… er… I had a problem with my last client."

"Yes. I'm aware of that." She cut him dryly. "Your client has filed a claim against you, Mr. Lightwood. I was hoping to deal with this in person, but since you insisted on using the phone…"

"What? He… has filed a claim…?" Alec was shocked. "What has he told you?"

"Calm down, Mr. Lightwood, or this conversation is over." The cold, sharp voice drilled into Alec's still confused mind like a drill. "He affirmed that you got to the apartment in a clear drugged state. That you refused to do your job. That he had to resource to force because it was the only way you seemed to accept your responsibilities."

"But… that's bullshit!" Alec shouted. "Forgive me, Ms. Lovelace. He was the one who drugged me, and…" He swallowed, closing his eyes. How hard it was to acknowledge this. "He forced himself on me while I was out. I previously refused to do anything but what was in my profile. And I never take drugs!" He ended, highly altered.

A brief silence followed from the other side of the line. The only thing Alec could hear was his own heavy breathing.

"Ms. Lovelace?" He tried at last. "Ms. Lovelace, you know I've never been problematic. I've always done my job without questioning nor protesting. Please, believe me when I tell you that this man…"

"Did you go to the police?" The woman cut him again.

"What? No! I wouldn't risk…" Alec denied, confused.

"Good. Don’t go. I infer by your words that you are in no state to come here and keep with this talk. It's all right. Take a couple of days off. Meanwhile, I'll take measures to prevent this client from having any further attempt to his claim towards you."

Alec sighed in relief. 

There's nothing better than to be believed in.

"But… Ms. Lovelace… we should do something about that. If he ever tries to reach to any of the other men…"

"As I said, Mr. Lightwood, I'll take the matter in my hands. That man won't have anything else to do with my agency."

"But…"

"There's no more to say about this. Good day, Mr. Lightwood."

And that was all.

Alec stared at his phone, bewildered. She believed him. But she wouldn't do anything against that man.

But, had he truly believed that she would involve herself in an impossible quest?

Stupid, stupid, silly boy.

Alec didn't have much of a relationship with the other men of the agency, but he wouldn't have wanted them to go through the hell he was undergoing.

He must hold to that thought, though. They were safe from that monster, at least.

Little battles. Little victories.

But why did they taste so bitter?

 

*****

 

On Tuesday evening, Izzy left to work, having taken care of anything that she thought Alec could need. There was food in the fridge (bought at the supermarket, not cooked by her), enough water for his brother to drink, the remote for the tv set, some books (which she was sure he wouldn't read, not because he didn't like reading, but because his mind was elsewhere)…

"Will you be ok, Alec?"

"Go to work, Izzy." Her brother said lazily, curled on the sofa, without looking at her.

It has become so difficult for him to look at his sister's eyes.

"I hate night shifts." She said for the umpteenth time.

"I know. Go now." He muttered. Then a wave of shame run through his body, and he sat up quickly. He forced himself to look at her. "I'm sorry, Iz. I didn't mean to speak like that. What I meant is that I'll probably go to bed soon. There's no need for you to worry."

Isabelle smiled sadly. The light seemed to have vanished from her beautiful dark eyes since last Sunday.

"Ok, big bro. But if you need me… I'm just a call away, you know."

He smiled, as she used the lyrics to one of her favorite songs.

"I'll be fine, Iz. Don't worry about me."

"Oh, Alec. I will always worry!" She turned around on her heels, trying to hide her watery eyes, closed the door to the living-room, and pulled the main door open.

And found a man outside, his hand raised as if to knock on the door.

"Ah!" The man said, his voice sweet and low. "You must be the gorgeous Isabelle."

Izzy had only seen him in photos, but she recognized him immediately.

"Magnus Bane." She whispered.

"That's certainly me. May I go in?"

Izzy moved so he could enter their flat.

The man walked into the hall as if he owned the place. Isabelle couldn't but admire his pose and self-confidence. He carried an expensive leather briefcase.

And man, dressed in simple but clearly expensive jeans and a loose, translucent navy blue shirt, he was hot!

Izzy ran to stop him from entering the living-room, where Alec was resting.

"Wait! What do you want?" She asked boldly.

"I assume that your brother is at home? Then I would very much like to talk to him." He smiled at her. "Please."

Izzy could identify a winning smile.

"About what?" But she wouldn't be moved by this one.

Magnus smirked then, finding her amusing.

And if there was something that Izzy hated, it was being found amusing. She frowned.

"Ah, the protective siblings." Magnus sighed. "I love to see them in action, since I don't have any. But as much as I like it, I still need to talk to Alexander."

Izzy lifted an eyebrow. Nobody but their mother, and some particularly annoying teacher, has ever called her brother Alexander, without having an argument with him.

"And since the nature of our conversation would be of a sensitive type," Magnus said, "I would rather speak to him privately."

There was something warm in the way he looked at the fierce, tiny woman in front of him. Izzy knew that she should hate him. Maybe her parents hadn't drilled into her the same hatred than they had into Alec, but this, Magnus Bane, was the reason why they had lost everything.

However…

It was difficult to hate someone that is smiling you as if they liked you.

"Let me talk to him first." She conceded. "He's… he's having a rough week."

Magnus frowned.

"Is he ill?"

Isabelle swallowed a sigh and nodded.

"You could say so. Wait here. Please." She remembered her manners.

"Of course, darling." 

Magnus moved his eyes around the little hall. Izzy was sure that he could notice the old wallpaper, that needed changing like ten years ago, and the ugly floor tiles.

There was nothing that could be done about that, still. She turned to the living-room door, but before she could move, the door opened, and Alec stood in the threshold.

"Izzy, what's up?"

He saw Magnus, and froze.

"Good evening, Alexander!" Magnus beamed.

Alec opened and closed his mouth. Twice.

He really should stop doing that every time he saw Magnus. Really. He should.

"Magnus." He barely breathed the name.

"I was saying to your lovely sister that I would like to speak to you. If you have no objection, of course." Magnus passed by Isabelle, his attention focused only on Alec now.

"Alec, you don't have to…" Izzy chimed in, a worried look on her face.

"No, Iz, it's ok." Her brother answered her, but his eyes were fixed on Magnus.

"Do you want me to stay?" She tried again.

Alec looked at her now, and smiled.

"Go to work, sis. You can't afford to be late now!"

She got on her toes and threw an arm around his neck, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, brother."

Alec hugged her with an arm and watched her leave their apartment, with a soft smile playing on his now almost healed lips.

Magnus watched the scene with a gracious smile. 

Alec turned to him and flushed, very aware of his ragged clothes and his calamitous appearance. Magnus, on the contrary, looked so neat in his casual clothes!

"Shall we?" Magnus asked, motioning towards the living-room.

Alec nodded, his way with words lost in confusion. He followed the older man into the room.

 

*****

 

Magnus sat, without waiting for Alec to tell him so, in the armchair closer to the door, his back to the kitchen. His eyes roamed over the whole place, taking in the frayed couch and chairs, the scrubbed old floors, the horrible wallpaper.

It was all very neat and clean, though.

Alec sat warily on the coach, where a shallow hole showed his usual place on it.

Magnus could take a look at him now, away from the shadows of the hall. And he was taken aback.

This Alec wasn't the primed, gorgeous man he had met just a few days ago. 

This Alec had dark circles under his otherwise gorgeous hazel eyes. His three-days-old beard was unkempt, and it couldn't hide the bluish bruise on his left cheek. His lips, those lips that Magnus had kissed with feverish hunger, were dry and peeled, and the lower one sported what looked like a half-healed cut on it. His wonderful, unruly hair was in dire need of a comb. 

He even needed a shower.

But what shocked Magnus the most was his posture. Alec's shoulders were slumped, his back arched, his hands tremulous. His wrists, showing faint ugly wounds from the handcuffs. His long, beautiful neck, surrounded by the choker mark.

His eyes, elusive and ashamed.

Magnus had to make a huge effort not to jump over him and hold him tight until the Sun exploded.

But he couldn't let him know he knew what had happened to him. So he mustered all his willpower, which was considerable, and sat back on the armchair.

"Your sister told me you're ill. May I be of assistance, Alexander?"

Alec shook his head, glancing at him from under his eyelashes, not daring to lift his head.

"Why did you come here? How did you know where I live?" 

_God, even his voice was broken._

Magnus smirked, though, keeping his role up.

"As I told your lovely sister, I wanted to speak to you. But if you're ill, I could come in some other moment."

Alec waved his hand at him.

"Now that you're here, say what you wanted to say."

Magnus could see that Alec wanted him gone as soon as possible. But if it was because of Magnus himself or because of his own condition, he couldn't really tell.

So he decided to stick to his plan.

"All right. But first of all, I need you to sign this." Magnus reached to his briefcase and took some papers out. 

Alec watched him with suspicious eyes, squinting.

"This " Magnus explained, setting the paper and a pen over the low table, and looking at Alec with total composure, "is a confidentiality agreement. What I'm going to tell you must be a secret between us, dear. Similar to what you signed for your B&C. If you were to tell someone about we're going to speak about today, you would find yourself in a pretty problematic situation."

Alec thought about it for a moment.

"And if I don't want to sign this?"

 

"Then I'll go and you will never hear more from me." Magnus smiled, apparently satisfied.

Alec thought again. Magnus could hear the cogwheels in his head turning wildly.

"What will I get from this, if I sign?"

"I have got a business proposition for you, Alexander."

 

*****

 

"No more playing behind my back. Understood?" Valentine Morgensten shouted.

His son just stared at him, a light smirk showing on his thin lips. They were at the General's office, the military man sitting on his chair, Sebastian on one of the more uncomfortable chairs in front of the desk.

"At your command, father. As usual." He added with irony, his fingers tapping on one of his knees, crossed over the other one.

The General looked at him with suspicion.

"You know, son, you should think twice before crossing the line with me." He muttered, his eyes cold and dangerous. "You wouldn't be where you are if it wasn't for me. And if I so decide it, you would end up with nothing!"

"I'm very aware of that, father. You never fail to remind me of it every single day." Sebastian stressed the last three words, loaded with venom.

"And yet you don't understand." His father grunted. "Just stick to the plan. I don't want any more stray ends here."

He left his son in his office and went about his business. He didn't have time for Sebastian's nasty games. He was a man of a focused mind, and his interest in Magnus Bane's technologies was purely patriotic.

Sebastian, on the other hand…

As soon as his father left the room, he stood up, rounded the desk, and sat on his father's chair, leaning back and putting his feet on the surface of the table. He took his phone out of his trousers' pocket and dialed a prefixed number.

"Hi, babe. Yes, as we guessed, the old man don't agree with our little plan." He listened to the person at the other end of the line and croaked in laugh. "Never mind. He won't be much longer in charge. But it's time we speed things a little. Bane may even not to choose the Lightwood boy. We need to help him decide. What do you suggest?" He listened a bit more, frowning. "I'm not sure about that. Our mutual friend, Leadencroft… he did have a good time with the boy, he told me… but he may have gone a bit too far. The boy could not be ready for another date anytime soon."

His partner in the conversation spoke again.

"Yeah, you might be right. We'll upper our hand, and see what happens. And I would love to see how the boy responds to that." He laughed loud.

He hung and thought about their new plan. He liked it. He liked how that evil woman's mind worked.

So fit to his own.

 

*****

 

Alec stared at Magnus. 

The rich man was comfortably sat on his armchairs, his long legs crossed, the lower cut of his shirt neck showing a good view of tanned, muscular chest. His make-up was on point, and his hair was styled upwards.

He wanted to do business with Alec?

That could only mean…

Alec swallowed hard, his throat suddenly parched. He reached to his glass of water, and realized he hadn't offered anything to Magnus.

"I'm sorry… Do you want anything to drink? I don't have much alcohol though." Alec's eyes wandered around the room, trying to remember what kind of booze they kept on the house. Not much, actually.

"If you have a cold beer, darling, you would make my day!"

"Sure."

Alec stood up, surprised. Somehow, he didn't peg Magnus as a beer man, but… what did he know?

He opened the fridge and took two cold beers out. He bent, letting the cold air brush his suddenly feverish face for a moment.

Magnus here, with a business proposal. 

Yes. He did it. Magnus had chosen him.

But surely…

Surely Magnus wouldn't get along the agreement.

Because, really? Look at him now!

Alec knew he was a mere shadow of the man he had been when Magnus met him.

There was no way he would choose him now.

Closing the fridge door, he saw his wrists. 

The marks of his shame.

He sighed and straightened his back.

He wouldn't show weakness in front of Magnus Bane.

He set the bottles on the counter and combed his hair with his fingers. He washed his face, hands and armpits in the sink. 

There was not much more he could do.

He took the bottles to the living-room and gave one to Magnus.

 

*****

 

Magnus saw the change in Alec immediately. His posture was more rigid, more soldier like. He had obviously tried to tame his hair, wet now; his ugly black t-shirt was spotted with water drops, which meant he had washed himself.

He felt a rush of pride for Alec. Which was stupid, but then again…

Magnus tried to hide the smile threatening to break into his lips by sipping the beer. It had been ages since he had drunk anything but water from a bottle.

It was a good beer though. He swallowed half the bottle. 

He wasn't aware he was that thirsty.

Alec, however, hadn't touched his. He was staring at Magnus, his hands hiding between his long legs. Hiding the marks on the wrists.

His eyes calm and focused for the first time since last Saturday.

"Aren't you curious about what I'm going to propose to you, Alec?" Magnus said, signaling the paper in front of the younger man with his chin.

Alec took the paper and read it carefully. It didn't seem to have anything strange. No tortuous writing. No hidden meaning. No false clauses.

"Will this be beneficial for me?" Alec asked, looking right at Magnus' eyes.

"I never get into negotiations if it isn't good for both parties. I'm not interested in having an angry or disappointed partner." The business man had taken over Magnus, seemingly. 

Alec pursed his lips and nodded. He signed the confidentiality agreement and handed it to the tycoon. 

"Very well." Magnus sat back again and steepled his fingers, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair. "Now we can speak clearly. I suggest that you get comfortable, Alec."

"I'm fine like this." Alec answered. But he sat back, crossing his arms, his hands (and wrists) under his biceps.

Magnus swallowed back a wince, watching Alec covering the marks while trying to appear cool. 

But his own role demanded that he played cool too.

"I am a busy man, as you know." He began his practiced speech. "My life has me traveling from a city to another one. In some of them I stayed just a few days, in some others I lived for some years. Cities from very different countries, I mean."

He took another sip of his beer, turning the slightly damp bottle around in his ringed fingers.

"It is not easy to find someone to share a life like mine with. People tire of getting uprooted after some time." Magnus added, with a little sigh. He looked at Alec, trying to sense his mood regarding his words.

But Alec listened intently, his head slightly tilted towards one side.

"At first it was annoying. Even sad! Trying to find another partner… making an effort for the relationship to work… It was truly exhausting, dear!" Magnus continued nonchalantly. God, he had always been a good actor. "But eventually I found a solution!"

He beamed at Alec, who squinted in response. He was now supporting his chin over the heels of his hands, his elbows on his knees. Oblivious of his wrists marks, apparently.

Magnus had a way in capturing other people's attention when talking, making them forget their own issues.

"I found this guy years ago. He was a splendid guitarist, but unfortunately not known at all." Magnus continued, coating the real story with a layer of fantasy. "We had an affair, and we got to a mutual agreement: we would spend time together, as a couple, while he settled his career as a musician. I would help him to achieve that, and he would appear to the world as my boyfriend. When he would get his appreciation from his public, our deal would be cancelled."

He finished his beer and left the bottle over the table, seeming a bit lost in his memories.

"What happened then?" Alec asked at last. He wouldn't have acknowledged that he was curious for anything in the world.

No. He wasn’t curious about Magnus' past. Not at all. 

"It worked." Magnus answered, blinking, getting out with effort from his reverie. "He became a famous performer, and I got my tranquil relationship for some months."

"But… " Alec felt his face turning furiously hot. But he needed to ask, though. "You didn't… er… "

"Love him?" Magnus smirked.

Again, it was uncanny how the older man knew what was on Alec's mind. Unnerving, even.

Alec nodded, lowering his gaze, trying to subdue his flush.

"As I said, it was purely an arrangement. He didn't love me, and I didn't love him. We had a great time together, we both got what we needed. And that was all."

Alec blinked in surprise.

"Wow. I… that is…"

"Cold? Dispassionate? Boring?"

"Well… yes."

"Oh, darling, I can assure you it wasn't. Not that time, nor the times that followed." The tycoon winked at him playfully.

"There were more… agreements?" Alec opened his eyes in shock.

He could play his role fine too.

"Of course, dear. Some of them lasted for months, but there were those girls that lasted for a couple of years."

"Two… at a time?" Now Alec was really shocked.

"Hum, no." Magnus frowned. "I've expressed myself wrong. Forgive me. I had relationships with those two women at different moments of my life. I might be a bit of a lothario, but trios aren't really my forte. But yes, there were more. One of these women was a fine singer. The other was a dancer. I had even a sculptor!"

Alec nodded, understanding. 

Then he seemed to remember his wounded wrists, and crossed his arms again, his face serious.

"Now you can see why the necessity of this confidentiality agreement you've just signed." Magnus pointed out to his briefcase with a lazy wave of his hand. "I won't allow this to get known. Oh, not because of my reputation!" He almost laughed. "Those who make business with me have enough information to know how I am." He leant in, his eyes fierce now. "But if this information gets to the media, those… lovers who agreed to my pact would suffer on their reputation. And I will never let anyone destroy them!"

Alec felt a chill run over his spine. 

It was moving and at the same time terrifying, to watch this powerful man stating that he would defend those who he had welcomed in his life. Even though it was due to a farce.

Magnus in fierce mode was a very hot Magnus. Damn it.

The younger man cleared his throat.

"Why are you telling me all this?" His own voice felt strange on his ears.

Magnus smiled again, the threat gone from his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to be my new business partner, Alec!"

Alec blinked again.

He was expecting this, but had never really thought it could happen.

"Me? As in…?" He swayed his hand between the both of them.

"Exactly. I want you to be my new fake boyfriend." Magnus smirked. "I can't see but benefits for both of us, if you agree."

"But… All those you've mentioned… They were all artists, weren't they?"

Magnus seemed a bit surprised by his question.

"Hum. I had never realized. But it's true, I guess. They were."

Alec didn't delve in the were past tense.

""I'm not sure whether I fit to all your requirements, Magnus. I'm not an artist." He said, in his usual state-of-a-fact tone.

Magnus looked at him then, his eyes intent and driven.

"Of course you are, Alexander." He stated firmly. "I saw you treating those animals. I saw your eyes when you spoke about them."

"But that's just my job…"

"No. It's your passion." The rich man leant in again, barely sitting on the armchair now, as if he was about to jump towards his companion. "It's the force that drives you to throw yourself at an attacker without thinking of your own safety. It's the will that makes you sacrifice yourself for others."

Alec blushed violently. 

How did Magnus know him so well? 

And…

They had barely spent two days together. And now he wanted him to spent, what, months?

So it was true. What General Morgensten's informer had told him about Magnus Bane's private agreements was true.

And it seemed that Alec had been chosen. 

Alec suppressed a sigh.

Finally. Phase two of Operation _'Trojan Horse'_ had begun.

 

*****

 

Jace watched, his lips curled in a fiery grimace, as General Morgensten stormed out of his office. He knew that Sebastian was alone in there now. 

It would be so easy to get into the room.

And to send Sebastian to the hell where he belonged.

The blond man fisted his hands, so hard that his blunt nails bit into the flesh. 

Alec hadn't told him who was the son of a bitch that had hurt him. But he did tell him that it was Sebastian Morgensten the one who sent him to B&C in his search for Alec.

His friend had also made Jace promise him not to do anything crazy. Alec wouldn't accept that Jace risked his career to avenge him

And that promise was the only thread that kept Jace from crushing Sebastian's head into a pulp right now.

Right now.

Because he would find the way to skirt that promise. And to make the white-haired man pay.

Until then…

Jace run to the gym. He tapped his knuckles and selected a bag. 

And he imagined that it was the face of his boss' son the one he was punching with frenzy.

 

*****

 

"So… what would this… agreement of yours… imply?" Alec asked cautiously.

Magnus looked at him with faked shock.

"Everything, darling. You would be my partner in every aspect of life. Except on the one relating to love, of course, as I think I stated clearly enough before."

Alec swallowed hard.

"Meaning… we would spend our time together… as a couple?"

"Exactly."

"And… we would make other people believe that we are a real couple?"

"I see you fully understand how this works!"

"And… what would I do when you're working"?

"Your life, Alec, doesn't need to change that much. Or it could. Is there anything you had to stop doing because of work?"

Alec didn't have to think much to know what he had had to leave.

"My thesis. I was working to get my final accreditation in my vet specialty when… my family… err…" He knew that Magnus had plenty of information about what had happened to his parents, but he didn't want to speak of it in front of him, "my family had problems, and I had to drop everything and look for a job."

Magnus beamed, perfect in his role.

"Great! That could be your form of art, if we may call it like that."

Alec hummed, non-committally, and swallowed again, forcing himself to ask what was really worrying him.

"And we… would have sex?"

"That's what couples do, don't they?" Magnus smiled softly. "Though it's true that some of them, with time and boredom, let the fire burn out… But that won't happen to us, will it, Alec?" He winked at the younger man.

Alec dropped his gaze, incapable of keeping it on those bottomless wells of knowledge.

Magnus' heart clenched, watching Alec's shoulders slump again.

He wouldn't accept his offer. In that moment, Magnus was so sure of that.

And he couldn't think of any other way to get Alec out of his hell.

At last, Alec spoke, his voice low and hoarse, his eyes glued to the floor, his face burning.

"Magnus, I've… had a rough week. I don't know if I'll be able to… right now I'm not…"

Why was he doing this? All that Alec had to do was to accept right away! Would a single fake relationship with Magnus be worse than fucking any stranger that asked for him every weekend? He already knew the answer to that. 

_Of course not, Lightwood!_

Why was he doubting then?

Was he doubting his capability of having sex again?

Was he doubting his capability of keeping the farce with Magnus day after day?

Or was he doubting his capability of keeping it a farce, period?

Alec didn't feel himself strong enough, in that moment, to delve too deep into those thoughts. He kept his gaze low, trying to control his breathing, sensing his heart beat wildly in his chest.

But then, he noticed a hesitating finger caressing his wrist. His first instinct was to withdraw the hand, but the finger, bronze against his pale skin, barely brushed the faint red mark that surrounded the wrist. 

Alec looked up, to a warm and compassionate Magnus staring at him, unsure if his touch would be welcomed.

"Alexander." He said, with that velvety tone that Alec remembered so well. "We might get to an agreement, and true, it would involve sex, but I would never, and I repeat, never, would ask you to do anything you don't want to. Is that clear?"

Magnus' eyes were the color of molten dark chocolate, sparkling with something that Alec couldn't, wouldn't, name. Alec nodded, mesmerized by the way they shone under the dim light in his living-room.

 _Did he know?_ Alec wondered. _Did Magnus know what had happened to him? And if so, how?_

He didn't move his hand away, however.

"Will you think of it, at least?" Magnus asked, smiling softly.

Alec nodded again.

"Good." Magnus smiled more broadly. He took a brown folder and a business card from one of the multiple pockets of his briefcase and handed them to Alec.

"This," he pointed towards the folder, "contains all the details of our agreement. Please, read it through. If you have any doubt, you can call that number on the card. He's my personal lawyer, and has been taking care of my affairs for longer that I can remember. Whatever you decide, tell him. He will be available 24/7." The rich man stood then, picking his briefcase. Alec got up as well. "And please, don't let anybody have a look at those papers." He winked again. "They are part of the confidentiality agreement, you know."

"Of course." Alec took the folder and held it against his chest. 

That simple gesture made Magnus' heart unclench a tad.

It was almost as if Alec was holding him. Almost.

"All right then!" Magnus turned around and headed to the main door. "I'll leave you to it."

Alec walked him to the door, the folder still against his chest, as if it was an armor plate. 

"I really hope you accept, Alexander." Magnus said as he opened the battered door, looking at the younger man with smiling eyes. 

"I promise to think about it, Magnus."

"Take your time, darling. But don't take too much!" He smiled playfully. "As you probably know, I'm a whimsical man who changes ideas faster than he changes his clothes."

Alec frowned.

"You are nothing like that, Magnus." He stated firmly.

And Magnus melted inside.

He shrugged casually, and blinked several times, trying to get his composure back.

"Anyway, I'll be going now. Take care, Alexander. And call!"

"I will."

Alec was about to close the door when he saw Magnus turn around to face him once more.

"You know what, darling?" He danced up close to Alec, lifting his free hand. "This," and he brushed Alec's bearded chin, "really suits you."

The finger traveled the side of Alec's neck down a bit, but stopped short near the fading mark of the choker.

Alec was so shocked that he didn't move. 

A dark fog seemed to flash though Magnus' eyes. He turned his back to Alec, briskly, and disappeared down the stairs in a second.

Alec closed the door slowly. He felt completely disconcerted.

His eyes dropped to the folder he was still holding tight. He went back to the living-room, sat down, downed the rest of his now warm beer, and started to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter, then?
> 
> Any comment, review, discussion, chat or shout will be gladly accepted, here or in Twitter, tagging me @myramerida or #TrustMeFic, please
> 
> Working on next chapter now! :-)


	13. The spark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a tough choice to make. He wants to leave his B&C life behind but he is afraid of what could happen if he agrees to Magnus' proposition.
> 
> Then, something happens... Something that helps him to make his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves! Do you remember me? I hope your Easter time was great, for all of you who celebrate it. 
> 
> First of all, I want to apologize for my taking so long in updating. Those damn migraines plagued me for some weeks again. And then, as you will see, the chapter grew into a monster!
> 
> So I hope this huge chapter makes it up for the waiting! Thank you for being so patient!!! 
> 
> I warn you all, though. As I tweeted some days before, it could happen two things:  
> \- Or you get bored and leave me for good.  
> \- Or you fall in love even more with this fic.
> 
> I hope it's the second option! ;-))))
> 
> As always, but more than ever, my biggest thanks to my wonderful beta Nath, who patiently put up with my doubts, my asking for advice, my mistakes... And who beta-ed this monster in only 2 days!!! She deserves a gift. And from now on, she will have her gift here :-D
> 
> Finally, be on the lookout for the Easter Eggs and hints to the show and other movie-related stuff! If you find them, come and tell me, please ;-)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 

 

 Alec had barely slept a couple of hours in a row since that fateful night.

And since he couldn't sleep anyway, he read the papers that Magnus had given him to study. By dawn he knew Magnus' contract by heart.

He shifted on the couch (he hardly used the bed now), restless. His fingers played with a little red oval gem he had found on the floor, next to the armchair where Magnus had sat.

Alec guessed it had fallen from one of his rings. The one he had seen Magnus wear on his left hand pinkie, that day at the yacht.

But… Really? Was it Magnus'?

Magnus Bane could afford the best jewelers in the world. And one of his gems had just fallen down on Alec's floor? Odd.

There he was, imagining things.

There were so many questions unanswered, yet.

He crawled back to his bed when he thought it was time for his sister to come back from her night shift at noon.

Isabelle was exhausted. Not only did she have to supervise for the new microbial experiment, but she had to deal with her demanding boss as well. She entered Alec's room silently and sat on the edge of his bed.

Alec was lying with his back to the door, faking his sleep. Izzy stroked his unruly hair, softly, and sighed, her soul weighing a ton.

She had always been able to cheer her elder brother up, to console him, to encourage him. She felt hopeless and useless now.

She was utterly curious about his conversation with the rich man the last evening, too.

And she was deadly tired.

She stood up, glancing for a last time to her lying brother, and went to her own room. Despite her worried thoughts, she fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

Alec waited half an hour, to make sure that she was asleep.

Then he got up and went back to the couch. He took a book with him, though he was sure he wouldn't read it. He couldn’t focus on anything, his mind wandering towards Magnus' offer.

He paced around the living-room, and ended up next to the window that faced the street below.

The road seemed noisy as usual, with its yellow, honky taxis and, its myriad of walkers, its motley cacophony; but to him, it seemed gloomier.

Maybe it was because of that stormy, heavy clouded Summer that stole the color of life.

Maybe it was because his life didn't have any color anymore.

He buried his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, his shoulders hunched, his forehead resting on the window glass.

The city, for the first time, seemed strange to him.

His fingers touched something smooth and cold. He took out the object and stared at the gem.

Alec would have sworn he left it on his night table. He didn't remember pocketing it.

The stone caught a thin beam of light coming from between two clouds and it reflected the light right towards Alec's eyes. He blinked, momentarily blinded.

He made his mind then. He went back to his bedroom, took some clean clothes from his wardrobe. He took a shower for the first time in three days, braced himself, and went out.

 

*****

 

Elias greeted him fondly. Alec's friend and boss took in his ragged appearance, but didn't say anything. He agreed on Alec taking the second shift while Elias took the afternoon off.

Alec filled his next hours dealing with sick puppies, an overfed bunny, two stressed canaries, and three newly-born kittens and their protective mother. Which reminded them of Chairman Meow.

Which reminded him of the Chairman's owner, of course.

Which reminded him of the Chairman's owner's proposal.

Which arose again the several questions he had managed to push behind his conscientious mind for a couple of hours.

Which threatened to give him a huge headache.

Alec shook his head.

It was time to deal with some of those questions.

Seizing a quiet moment at the clinic, Alec pulled out his phone and the card Magnus had given him, and dialed the number, clearly for another cell phone.

The call was answered at the second tone.

So quickly, that Alec wondered whether Magnus had instructed his lawyer to pick up Alec's call immediately.

But that would mean that the said lawyer had Alec's number filed on his contact list.

And that would also mean…

"Hello?" A deep, British-accented voice cut Alec's mind-ramblings.

"Hum… Mr. Fell?" Alec tried, unsure. He had expected another New Yorker voice. Though the name wasn't one that he was acquainted with.

"That would be me. Mr. Lightwood, I suppose?" The voice sounded a bit grumpy.

Alec though that he was  right at being so. If he was in the lawyer' shoes, he would advise his client not to close this kind of deal.

With a male prostitute, no less.

Alec closed his eyes and forced himself to focus.

"Yeah, it's me.  Err… I'm sorry to bother you, but Mr. Bane told me to call you if I had any doubt about his… offer."

The voice huffed.

"Yes. His offer." The lawyer's voice resounded through the line with a sarcastic tone. "I see you are considering  accepting it. All right. What would you like to know, Mr. Lightwood?"

Alec was dying to ask him not to call him _Mr. Lightwood_. That sounded so much like his father. But they were talking business, and he didn't think the lawyer would be willing to call him anything else.

Anything without being rude, that is.

_Focus, Lightwood!_

"There's a clause in my current contract with B&C… " Alec doubted whether to explain. He did. "You know, the agency…"

"I know what that nest of vipers is, Mr. Lightwood. And I know all about that abusive clause. And I can guess what your doubt is about. But please ask away."

Alec was taken aback for a second, but kept talking.

"Well, yes, about that clause… My contract says that I still have to work for them at least for another year and a half. And if I try to stop my services before fulfilling my contract, I should pay a fine that I can't possibly afford. So…"

"Details, Mr. Lightwood, details. Mr. Bane has already taken care of that. We sounded out that agency of yours, and we're willing to… help you get rid of that tiny little obstacle."

_Tiny little obstacle?_

The fine would be around 80% of the income the agency would stop receiving if Alec left.

It wouldn't be _tiny_ by large!

But then again, Magnus was filthy rich, so… yeah, maybe the fine was a trifle for him.

"Mr. Lightwood?" The lawyer called him out.

Alec blinked. He must have zoned out for a second.

"Yes, sorry, I was just thinking…"

"Anything else you would like to know? Is everything clear enough now? Can I tell my client that you accept his offer? Do you agree to be his… partner for a period?"

Alec felt a pressure on his chest. His breathing quickened. His heart pounded heavily.

He wasn’t ready.

At all.

And he didn't know whether he would ever be.

"Ah… I still need to think things through, Mr. Fell. But thank you for answering. I'll try not to bother you again."

"Don't worry, Mr. Lightwood. Mr. Bane made very clear that I must be available for you at anytime."

Alec thought that the voice had just gotten a little grumpier now. And he would have sworn he, Alec, wasn't the cause of it.

They ended the call with a polite goodbye, leaving Alec in a sea of doubts.

What would it be to live with Magnus?

Besides the undoubtedly luxurious place, the rich clothes, the splendid food.

The sparkly conversations.

The intimate moments…

The pressure got unbearable on Alec's chest. He felt like suffocating. His eyes felt scorched.

He needed air.

He stormed out of the clinic, shutting the door close, and heading for the park at the other side of the road.

And he almost mowed down Simon, Clary's nerd friend, who was carrying a big bag with take-out from a restaurant nearby that they both liked.

"Ahhh!" Simon shouted, dropping the bag.

Alec's quick reflexes prevented the bag from crashing onto the ground.

"Hey, man, sorry." He gave Simon the bag back, his face contrite. "I wasn't looking… I'm sorry, Simon."

The young man adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose, grimacing, and took the bag with nervous movements. He didn't look at Alec.

"Err… No, don't worry… I wasn't looking my way either… I was distracted…"

Alec watched him, his tickly gestures, the way he glanced towards the door to his little office, just a couple of yards away.

 "Hey, Simon, are you ok?" He asked. The young man was always a bit edgy, but this level of agitation wasn't normal, not even for him.

 "Yeah! Yeah, sure!" Simon grinned, a bit forcefully, his legs twitching. "Why wouldn't I? It's just… Too many things on my mind right now… And we… Clary and I, I mean… we need to work tonight… I just went out to get some food…"

 "I can seeb that." Alec watched him, half amused, half worried. "Say hi to Clary, will you?"

 "Sure!" Simon stepped away a bit, still not fixing his eyes on Alec's. "Why wouldn't I? I mean… Oh, gosh! Gotta go! Bye!"

 Alec saw him disappear behind the door to his lair, where, surely, Clary was working and waiting for the food.

 What where those two up too, he wondered. Trying to disclose something they believed people should know. Trying to throw light into some shades.

 And then it dawned on him.

 He needed some light on his own shades. He needed someone who had gone through the same dilemma like him.

 He took his phone out and dialed.

 "Helen?" He listened to the cheerful greeting at the other side of the line, and almost smiled. "Yeah, it's been a while, sorry. Will you be free for lunch tomorrow? Great!"

 

 

*****

 

 He met Helen Blackthorn in a cozy café, near his work place, so he got there by walking despite the humid weather.

 The blonde, young woman was already waiting for him, a soft smile on her full lips. Her face dropped a little when she saw his emaciated visage, though he had kept his beard to try to hide it a bit.

 "Oh, Alec. Have you been ill? Are you ok?" She asked, genuinely worried.

 Alec shook his head and sat, facing the entrance of the café.

 "I'm fine now, Helen. Don't worry."

 Helen took his appearance in. The bruise on his cheek had practically faded, and his lip was healed now. But there was a slight trace around Alec's throat that she knew quite well, unfortunately.

 She said nothing, and chatted about pleasantries instead.

 Alec was so grateful for that.

 They ordered their food and waited drinking a glass of iced tea.

 And Helen waited patiently for Alec to address the real reason why he had called her.

 He did it on their main course.

 "How are things going in… Ms. Herondale's place?"

 Helen blinked. She didn't expect this.

 "Ah… Fine, I guess. As usual." She answered slowly. "Can I ask… why?"

 "Why what?" Alec squinted.

 "Come on, Alec!" She smiled encouraging. A recent overheard conversation came to her mind. "Every time we've met before, you've never asked me about my… situation there. And I appreciate your discretion. Why are you interested now?"

 Alec blushed and dropped his gaze to his plate.

 "I'm sorry, Helen, I didn't mean to be intrusive." He muttered under his breath.

 Helen set a hand over one of his, soothingly.

 "Hey, Alec, it's ok. I don't mind."

 He looked up at her through his lashes.

 Helen thought that it was a pity that she didn't like men, because she had a fine specimen in front of her.

 Who didn't like women, so everything was fine in their universe, anyway.

 "You don't?" The fine specimen of men asked, frowning.

 "Not at all. In fact, I shouldn't be surprised you called me. May I guess?"

 Alec gestured towards her to go ahead.

 "Could it have anything to do with… Magnus Bane?"

 Alec gave her his slow blink.

 "How on Earth…?"

 Helen smiled.

 "He went to see Imogen a couple of weeks ago. They talked about a guy… but I didn't know it was you the one they meant!"

 Alec leant in, totally focused now.

 "What did they say?"

 "Oh, I was pretty far and I didn't get the whole conversation. Just bits and pieces, you know." She excused herself, her face contrite. "Magnus said something about letting someone in, and Imogen told him…" She frowned, trying to remember with  more clarity. "She told him to be careful… But I didn't hear about what. I'm sorry, Alec."

 "No, it's ok, Helen." He assuaged her, patting her hand. "Now I know that he planned all this after our weekend together."

 Helen opened her eyes wide.

 "Did you guys spend a whole weekend together?"

 Alec flushed again.

 "Not like that! He asked for me at the agency. For one night. Then… He asked me for the weekend. And that was all. I didn't see him again until a couple of days ago, when he came to my place and he offered me…" He gestured towards her, and she understood.

 Helen clapped her hands, delighted.

 "Oh my god, Alec! That's wonderful!"

 "Is it?"

 She frowned at his doubtful tone.

 "Don't you think so? Leaving that sordid world of nights with strangers behind! Of course it is wonderful, Alec!"

 Alec sighed.

 "Was it like that for you then? Being with Imogen is less sordid than being with a stream of strangers?"

 Helen blinked in realization.

 "Oh. You think that I have to put up with an old woman who disgusts me." She said, her tone flat. "That this doesn't make me better than being the whore I was before."

 "No!" Alec jumped, worried about the change in her demeanor. "No, of course not! It's just…" He sighed. "I don't know what to think. I'm not sure why Magnus Bane wants me with him for a longer time. I don't know what he expects from me. I don't know whether I can give him what he wants. I don't know…"

 Helen cut his anguished flow with a finger on his lips.

 "Alec, stop. Stop overthinking. Hell, stop thinking  at all!" She entreated him. "And let your heart speaks. What does it tell you?"

 Alec closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, emptied his mind and said, his voice rough and hollow:

 "To leave the agency. I can't be there anymore. I can't keep doing…"

 "Then do it, Alec!" Helen urged him. "Magnus Bane is a thoughtful man. I've seen how he treats people. People… like me." She blushed at the memory. "As if I was worth talking to. He won't hurt you. Not on purpose, anyway."

 "Not on purpose…" Alec repeated, his gaze stranded afar. "Did _she_ hurt you?"

 Helen straightened her back.

 "No, she didn't. In fact, she's the best thing that could have happened to me. Because thanks to her…" She cut herself short, biting her lower lip.

 "You met Aline." Alec finished her sentence before even knowing he was going to speak.

 Helen frowned.

 "Yes. I met her." She affirmed. "She _is_ the best thing in my life. Even though I will never be able to be fully with her. Even though it breaks my heart every time we need to hide ourselves."

 Alec glanced at her, sorrowful.

 "It's your choice, Alec. Only you can decide whether to risk your heart or not." She told him firmly. "Because your body has already been hurt. As it was mine, many times. Now it's not. I'm fine. I don't regret for a second my own choice."

 Alec felt his face burn and avoided her acute eyes.

 "Don't you ever feel… I don't know… caged? As if your life had no meaning? As if you don't have a say in your life? Don't you ever think about the future?" He asked, his voice low and filled with sorrow.

 Helen smiled sadly.

 "I had no future before, all I had was hell. I don't know what I have now, but it's closer to paradise than hell. That's enough for me. Now, at least. I'm not saying" she added hurriedly, "that you have to follow my path, Alec. Just put things on a balance, and see what weights more."

 Alec thought about this for a moment, and nodded.

 "Thank you, Helen. I'll think about it, I promise."

 

*****

 

 Alec was having a very much needed shower at the end of his shift, after a dramatic healing episode involving a dangerous dog that almost shredded a poodle, the poodle's owner and its gun, and a lot of spilt blood and several fluid from both animals. Luckily, he and Elias were able to save the poodle, while the Animal Service Department took care of the killer animal and its owner.

 He was toweling his hair dry when his phone rang.

 His _other_ phone.

 The hated phone.

 "Mr. Lightwood." the clear, sharp voice of Ms. Lovelace pierced Alec's ear. "I would be very much grateful if you could pass by my office. As soon as possible, if it's not an inconvenience for you."

 Alec knew when an order was an order, no matter how polite the words were.

 "Of course, Ms. Lovelace. I could be there in an hour, if it suits you."

 "Thank you, Mr. Lightwood. See you then." And she hung up.

 Alec stared at the phone, feeling hopeless.

 He didn't want to go. He didn't want to talk to his boss.

 He knew what she wanted.

 He couldn't just do it.

 But he needed the money.

 He had to do it.

 

*****

 

Ms. Lovelace didn't like the sight of an disheveled Alec. He hadn't had time to shave nor dress in a better fashion, and it was the first time she had seen him in an off-day, so to speak. She usually sent her orders to her men by the phone app, and barely saw them at all.

 She felt her hands cleaner that way.

 Alec Lightwood had been proving to be something entirely different. Not only there were several powerful men requesting him, but he had gotten himself into a tough situation from which one of those powerful men was willing to set him free of.

 Ms. Lovelace didn't like dilemmas, and Alec Lightwood was one of them.

 Because if she accepted Magnus Bane's offer of buying the Lightwood guy, she would earn a huge amount of money in a go. But if she didn't, she would keep an increasingly valuable asset that, again, would earn her lots of money too, though in a more escalated manner. And she wouldn't need to look for another asset, which was always a nuisance.

 But angering someone like Magnus Bane wasn't a good move either.

 Maybe it would be better to get rid of the Lightwood guy for good. She sensed he wasn't comfortable doing the job anyway.

 One day or another, he would explode.

 And it wouldn't be in a good way.

 Or… he might have already exploded, by his looks.

 The incident with that Leadencroft man must have been hard, she reckoned.

 Occupational risks, she called those incidents. Her assets had just to man it up and keep living.

 Looking at the way Alec picked at his short usually manicured nails, she made her mind. Business called.

 "Mr. Lightwood, I know I told you to take some days off, and please believe me that I'm really sorry to call upon you." She began, trying to sound apologetic. "I have this request."

 She saw how Alec, unintentionally, hunched his shoulders, a vertical wrinkle forming between his eyebrows.

 "This client… he is a very important man. And it's the second time in a few weeks that he specially asks for you. And it's a client I wouldn't dare rejecting!"

 Alec straightened his back a bit. The second time a client requested him… in a few weeks' period?

_Could it be Magnus?_

 After seeing him so wrecked, maybe Magnus wanted to try to see whether their chemistry together was still there. There would be no point in keeping their deal if Alec wasn't ready for the kind of relationship Magnus wanted.

 "May I ask… who the client is?" He asked, his voice husked.

 "Yes, you may ask. And no, I won't tell you. You know our rules well, Mr. Lightwood. Confidentiality is a must in our trade." She looked at him sternly.

 Alec grinded his teeth but said nothing.

 Confidentiality had taken him to that bastard.

 "One last thing." Ms. Lovelace added, her voice temperature dropping some degrees. "The client is willing to pay triple your usual fee. He is into some kind of game but not really out of your specifications. I agreed with him that two thirds would be your fee this time. It's an offer I wouldn't usually accept, mind you, but the client was very… convincing."

 Alec frowned but perked up a little.

 That sounded exactly like something Magnus would do.

 "What kind of game?" He inquired nonetheless. He had had enough of _'games'._

 "Oh. Something about a disguise and Venetian masks… Nothing to worry about, I assure you. He will show you when you get to the appointed place. So," she asked coolly. "May I count on you this Saturday?"

 Alec swallowed hard.

_What if it was Magnus?_

 "Where would I have to go?" He asked. If he was to meet the client in one of the safe-houses, he knew he wouldn't be able to comply.

 "He will be waiting for you at the Pandemonium club. He said you knew the place."

 Alec nodded in agreement, his heart leaping inside his chest.

  _Who else could it be but Magnus?_

 The game was still on. The palms of his hands got very sweaty.

 But…

_What if he couldn't play that game?_

 

*****

 

 Alec groomed himself that Saturday with special care. His face and body didn't show any trace of harm or distress by then.

 In his mind, he thanked the Angel protector of his family that his soul wasn't visible.

 He had been ordered to dress casually, with dark trousers and a black shiny shirt, all of it provided by the agency. His hair had to be gelled in spikes; an obsidian bracelet and a matching belt buckle completed the outfit.

 He left the agency building, where he used one of the lockers room for his dressing, with his heart clenched.

 He hadn't told Izzy nor Jace that he had accepted the job. And of course, he hadn't told them about his suspicion of Magnus being the client.

 He just told his sister that he was going for a walk, to clear his head. Isabelle had been working non-stop for the past 24 hours and she was exhausted, so she went to bed and didn't question him.

 He felt awful for lying to her.

 But he didn't want to worry her either.

 Dilemmas, dilemmas.

 Alec couldn't say whether he was more nervous, afraid, or excited at the prospect of meeting Magnus again.

 But as the Uber left him outside the club, he knew that he, definitely, was nervous. And as he entered the club, showing the VIP card his client had left for him to use with the bouncers, and mixed with the dancing, drinking swarm, he was positively afraid.

 The loud music, the heated bodies, brushing each other with the inconsistency of strangers, the smells and sounds… His head was swirling and his heart racing.

 He looked for the box with the number 13, which was in a more secluded corner than the one he was with Magnus that other Saturday.

 He had thought that, being Magnus one of the co-owners, he would possess his own box. But then again, maybe he didn't.

 He knew so little about the tycoon, he thought with a pang of regret.

 He knocked the door loudly, four times, as he had been ordered to, and waited.

 The door opened a bit, but Alec couldn't see almost anything. The box was in the dark, except for a dim red light in a corner. A slim, short figure was outlined by it.

 "Is this him?" A woman's voice, lilted and smoky, dragging the words, came from the figure.

 "Don't you like him?" Another voice, snickering, answered from the inside.

 A voice Alec knew well. And hated.

 "Come on in… " The woman said. "Alexander." She purred, opening the door wide to let him him.

 Alec squared his shoulders, frowning and went in.

 "What kind of game is this?" He asked bluntly.

 

*****

 

"What's happening here?" Alec demanded, as the woman closed the door behind him.

 His eyes got used to the dim light and he saw Sebastian Morgenstern lazily laying back on a chaise-long.

 "Nothing." The General's son replied, his voice dripping amusement. "I just thought it was time to know first-hand what makes you so special that two influential men went to such measures to get to you."

 Alec frowned, unsure of what he meant.

 Then he realized. And his stomach churned.

 Sebastian meant Magnus and… Leadencroft.

 "I don't have time for this." He spat, disgusted. He turned around but found the woman leaning against the door, effectively preventing him from leaving.

 "Get away from that door." He demanded.

 The woman shook her head, smiling viciously.

 "I reckon you've been hired for tonight. And you haven't still done your job. Do you want us to report to your agency?"

 Alec turned to _his client_ and said slowly.

 "Tell her to let me out. Or I'll remove her myself."

 Sebastian stood up fluidly and went to them. He moved like a snake closing on its prey, his almost white hair gleaming red from the soft light.

 "Come on, there's no need for violence here." He smirked. "We just want to get to know each other better, don't we. Here, have a drink." He motioned over the wet bar.

 Alec felt his throat parched, but not because he was thirsty. The memory, or not memory, of what happened the last time he accepted a drink from a client was still an open wound.

 "I said I don't have time for these games." He repeated.

 "Oh, but you do! I already paid for some hours with you, and I'm not going to let you escape without going deeper." Sebastian laughed at his own joke.

 The woman went to his side, laughing too. Alec could see her better now, the light surrounding her like a hellish halo. Her hair was a cascade of long, dark waves that reached her tiny waist. Her eyes, slanted and black, were slits of pure malignance.

 Alec recognized her from the pictures he had seen from Magnus, when he had been first recruited by the General.

 "Camille Belcourt." He whispered. " _You_ are the informer."

 She huffed.

 "Huh. Not only a pretty face." She snorted, racking him with her scrutinizing eyes. "Yes, Magnus truly has a type."

 Alec tensed at the name.

 Of course, all of this was because of Magnus.

 She had been dumped by him several years ago, the information said. Now she was exacting her revenge. Through Alec.

 Using Alec's wrecked family history to get to the man that hurt her.

 Alec reached for the handle of the door, but found it locked.

 Camille tutted. When Alec looked at her, she showed him a key card before tucking it in her bra, smiling sweetly. She joined Sebastian at the wet bar.

_Dammit._

 Alec crossed his arms.

 "What now? Are we going to stay here until the club closes?"

 "Not at all." Sebastian poured himself and Camille a drink. "Now you are going to undress, put that dress on, and we're going to play."

 Alec glanced towards the couch, where something looking like a nineteen century courtesan dress had been laid out, next to some sex toys and a female venetian-looking mask.

 "Are you joking?" He scoffed. "You don't like men."

 "But I do." Camille chimed in, sipping her drink.

 "I don't do women." Alec barely wasted a glance on her.

 "What a shame." She sighed, and licked her blood-red painted lips. "What I could do to you!"

 "I'm devastated." Alec deadpanned, his eyes fixed on Sebastian. "I suggest we put an end to this farce. Open that door and I'll forget this ever happened. I'll make sure your money is refunded. And that your father doesn't know about your… new interests."

 Sebastian jolted at the name of his father.

 "My father indulges me everything I want." He hissed. "And he has always encouraged my desire of experimenting in new areas. Why would he care about this?"

 " I doubt he would approve… this. Your father is an old-fashioned man." Alec stated, moving towards them.

 Towards the key.

 "You won't dare telling my father anything." Sebastian laughed. "You wouldn't risk your lovely 'Trojan Horse' Operation". He cackled, clearly finding the name ridiculous.

 "Want to bet?" Alec looked at him with his best poker face.

 The other man grabbed him by the chin, and Alec batted his hand away, disgusted by the touch.

 "What I want," Sebastian spat through clenched teeth, his finger nailing on Alec's chest at every sentence, "is to have you kneeling on that couch, licking my girl till she comes, while I fuck that battered ass of yours."

 Alec moved back a little, aghast by the intensity of his words and the hate in his eyes. But he didn't let his face transpire his shock. He wouldn't give the man that satisfaction.

 "What I want," the other man kept growling, his eyes almost out of his sockets, "is to put that collar around your neck while you writhe under me, like the mongrel you are. What I want is for you to drop that stony mask you wear and to shout like the bitch I know you are. And for you to know what a real man is!"

 He threw a hit with the side of his hand towards Alec's solar plexus, where he knew he would knock the air out of him. But Alec sensed his movement and blocked the hit with a forearm, using his momentum to send the heel of his other hand to crush Sebastian's nose.

 The white-haired man fell down on the ground with a cry. He held a hand to his bleeding face at once. Camille cried and kneeled next to him, shooting angry looks at Alec, who was breathing heavily.

 Not as much because of tiredness, but because of the effort he was putting in trying to control his anger.

 "I. Am. Not. A. Bitch." He punctuated, looking down at the pair, the repulsion clear on his face now. "I won't kneel before you nor your… " He gazed scornfully to the woman, and let the word unsaid.

 He crouched swiftly next to Camille and ripped her dress and bra. The key card fell to the ground. Alec grabbed it and turned to the door.

 A banshee cry pierced his ears, and a pair of hands pulled at his hair, their nails scratching Alec's scalp. Camille had jumped on his back and was using her elbows, legs, whatever she could use, to beat Alec, as if she was a wild animal.

 Alec removed her hands from his head, gritting his teeth when he felt a lock of some hairs being pulled off , and he shook his whole body, throwing her like a sack of potatoes across the room.

 Sebastian had picked a napkin and was soaking it with his nose bleeding, his glazed eyes fixed on Alec. Not a look towards the woman lying on the floor.

 "Tell your father that his operation has been cancelled. Now I'm on my own!" Alec shouted to him.

 He opened the door with the key card and got out, locking the door behind him. He straightened his clothes and smoothed his hair.

 He left the club, unhurriedly so not to draw unwanted attention, but he didn't dally either. The key to the box ended up in a trash can.

 He considered using the agency phone for his next call, but decided against it. He didn't want it to keep record of it. He took a taxi home instead and went right to his own phone.

 "Mr. Fell? I'm sorry to call you at this ill-timed hour." He said as soon as the call was answered. "Could you please tell Mr. Bane that I accept his offer?"

 

*****

 

 Ragnor Fell's office was a mausoleum of dark wood panels and furniture, dark leather couches, dark carpets. Very much like the man himself, with his marine blue suit, his educated manners and his extremely affected way of talking.

 All in all, it really suited Alec's current mood.

 It was also cozy, actually, he thought, sitting back on the wide couch, sipping the black coffee that Ragnor had just poured for him.

 No assistants that Sunday morning. No assistants for that task.

 Only Ragnor and Alec, and a bunch of papers the lawyer insisted on explaining to Alec. Mostly legal stuff. Alec nodded from time to time, reassuring the man that he understood and accepted the implications of what he was about to sign onto.

 Half of Alec's mind did. He knew the terminology, he knew the terms of the accord, he knew the risks and the bonuses.

 Half of Alec's mind was in a very different place.

 Because Magnus, at some point, would join them.

 And Alec wasn’t sure of his reaction when he would see Magnus.

 The particulars were quite simple:

 - Magnus would pay off the fine for Alec to quit B&C, and he would make sure that no records of Alec being working there would exist anymore. How he would achieve that, Alec didn't know, and frankly, he would be so grateful for that that he wasn't inclined to ask.

 - Once that was settled, Alec would live and act as Magnus' partner in life for a semester, with a possible extension (to be determined yet), with a monthly salary amounting to five times what he could earn in a good month in B&C. When the agreement comes to an end, Alec would be able to keep the gifts, clothes and anything else that he had purchased/acquired/got.

 - If Alec cheated on Magnus during the period of validity of their accord, he would be expelled without any of the items besides what he already had at the beginning of the agreement's period.

 - If Magnus cheated on Alec, and decided to put an end to the agreement, he would compensate the younger man with five times the sum of money that Alec would have received until the end of their period together.

 - If Magnus cheated on Alec but still wanted to keep the agreement going, and Alec accepted, the younger man would receive a compensation of twice the sum of the time they would already have had together.

 - If Alec, in this last case, did want to break the agreement, he would be compensated with twice the sum of money that Alec would have received until the end of their period together.

 - But most important of all. Alec wasn't, under any circumstances, allowed to fall in love with Magnus. If Alec felt the smallest symptom of that disease, he should make it known to Magnus and Ragnor, the accord would be broken, and a generous financial compensation would be given to him, in proportion to the time spent together. He would keep his acquisitions as well.

 The young man noticed that there were never a mention about what would happen if Magnus was the one to fall in love.

 Of course, that would be impossible. A man like Magnus could never love someone so lowly and uninteresting like Alec.

 He wondered how long would it take for Magnus to get bored with him.

 Anyway, the money he would earn would probably be enough to hold them up until Max finished his school, and with his grades, his little brother would be able to get some kind of scholarship in a good university. And if Alec could finish his specialty, he might be able to find a better job. Hopefully.

 And all he had to do was put up with Magnus for some months. And meanwhile… he could learn more about what really happened to his parents.

 Ragnor insisted on Alec to read again the contract, and ask any questions or doubts. The lawyer was in the middle of the second clarification, when the door to his office opened and Magnus Bane waltzed in.

 Because there was no other way that Alec could have put it. Magnus swept through the floor as if his feet barely touched ground, despite of having what looked like a traveling bag strapped over his wide shoulders.

 "Ah, Alexander!" He exclaimed, grinning.

 Alec blinked several times.

 Suddenly the room seemed less dark. Somehow.

 He got to his feet to greet Magnus.

 "Hum. Hi. Yes. It's me…" He flushed at his own incapacity of uttering a normal sentence.

 "I see that." The rich man winked at him, dropping carefully the bag on the floor. "And I'm really happy to see _that_."

 The lid of the bag opened as if by itself, and a small ball of fur jumped out of it and started to run wildly around the office.

 "Magnus!" Ragnor cried in disgust. "I told you expressly not to bring it to my office! I can't have my crew cleaning hairs off the furniture!"

 Alec tried to follow the movements of the ball of fur, but it wasn't until the ball threw itself onto Alec's lap, that he could see it properly.

 "Hey, Chairman!" Alec smiled softly, picking the kitten into his hands. The little animal seemed to have found the right place to settle, and curled in Alec's hands, purring contently.

 "He likes you." Magnus said, his eyes as soft as his voice.

 He had the hunch that this was the first time that Alec smiled since… that dreadful night.

 Alec lifted his gaze, shyly.

 "Well, I like him. It's only fair that he likes me" He said, the small smile still on his lips, in that blunt manner of his. The only way he could say simple, true feelings.

 Magnus smiled too.

 "Only fair, true." He acknowledged, sitting next to Alec on the couch, but keeping a respectable distance. "Give him to me, if he bothers you."

 The kitten made no move to get to his owner, though. Alec looked at the tiny animal on his arms, so trusting that it was already asleep, and shook his head, his lop-sided smile growing bigger.

 "Have you gotten over all the details?" Magnus asked his friend and lawyer.

 "I think so." This one replied, glancing at Alec. "Do you have any more questions, Mr. Lightwood? I can send this file to any counselor you choose, if you give me a name."

 "I don't have a counselor." Alec didn't lift his eyes from the kitten. "And I don't have any more questions, right now."

 "All right!" Ragnor got to his feet. "You may call me anytime you need to clarify any doubt. And now, if you would excuse me, gentlemen, I'll leave you two alone for a moment."

 He clasped Magnus' shoulders as he passed by his friend's side, and Magnus tapped lightly his hand in thanks.

 The door closed silently after him, leaving the other two men alone.

 With a sleeping kitten.

 "Here." Alec tried to pass it over to Magnus. "It's yours."

 The older man lifted a hand, grinning.

 "No, let him sleep in your arms. He looks so peaceful and comfortable that I am a little envious." He winked at Alec.

 "Do you always take him with you?" Alec asked, stooping to nuzzle at the kitten to hide his blush.

 "Well, you said that the first weeks he shouldn't be alone, so… yes, I guess I take him with me."

 "You're spoiling him." The younger man smiled.

 "Oh, darling, that's what I do. I spoil everything." Magnus answered with a tinge of sadness, despite his unwavering smile.

 The implications of his words could mean so many things. Alec just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

 "Anyway, " Magnus shook his head, waving his ringed hand over the papers on the table, "how do you like this? Do you think it's enough? Would you like to change anything?"

 Alec shrugged his lips.

 "No, I guess it's ok. Actually, I wouldn't know whether it's ok or not, I've never done this kind of…  agreement before."

 Magnus tutted, his voice light and sparkly.

 "Alec, you shouldn't speak like that in a negotiation. The opposite part could take advantage of your self-acknowledged ignorance in these matters."

 Alec bit his lower lip, frowning.

 "Would you do that?"

 Magnus' gaze turned predatory, and Alec couldn't turn his away from him.

 "Of course I would, darling. Some businesses are like a war. You eat or are eaten. But," his eyes softened, "not with you, Alexander. There's no need to eat you. At least " his eyes changed again, now playful, "not in that sense!"

 Alec pressed his lips to refrain a laugh. And a blush.

 Magnus poured himself some coffee, still warm in the thermos, feeling a bit light-headed. He had almost made Alec laugh.

 "I guess that Ragnor has already told you, but before everything is settled, you'll have to pass a blood and urine test." Magnus refilled Alec's. "I know that in B&C, they make you pass monthly tests, but… one can never be too sure! And I don't want to worry about not using protection if things get wild sometimes" He winked at the younger man, trying to take the heat out of the issue.

 Alec blushed, but nodded. He had always been clean… But then, that awful night had happened, and he still didn't remember exactly what had happened. And since he knew his monthly medical tests were due in a week, he just waited for them. A private lab would have been too expensive anyway.

 Magnus sat again and took a brown cardboard folder from his bag.

 "This," he said, placing it on the table, "is mine, made two days ago. You can study it as long as you want, but you can't take it with you. I'm afraid my lawyer would strongly oppose to that. As you can see, I'm clean too."

 Alec opened the folder and read the items on the pages. He understood, from his veterinary studies, what the measures and the jargon meant.

 Magnus was, indeed, a very healthy man.

 "Everything all right, my dear?" Magnus asked, sipping his coffee. "Do you agree to this?"

 Alec nodded, without looking at him.

 "Great!" Magnus grinned. "The lab's address is on the documentation that Ragnor gave you, I understand. It is one of my businesses, and the doctor who will conduct has my full confidence. The confidentiality is assured."

 Alec cleared his throat, embarrassed.

 "What if…?"

 Magnus lifted a finger to the younger man's lips to hush him.

 "No." He stopped him. "I'm sure there will be no hindrances for us. But if so…" he moved his finger, and smiled apologetically, "the agreement would have no effect. Clause 15, I think it is."

 Alec nodded again, remembering having read it.

 "So…" the younger man asked, nervously, "how does this work? I just sign and move in with you, if my medical tests are ok? Or do I have to do anything else? What will be my tasks? What…?"

 "Listen, Alec." Magnus cut him short, his eyes soften. "I don't want you to worry about that now. I'm not going to ask you to do anything that you are not willing to do. I… " He scoffed, dropping his gaze to his own lap. His voice got a tone lower. "I just want to come back to my loft after a tiring day at work and find someone that gives me a little warmth and comfort. To come back to something resembling a home." He looked at Alec then, his eyes deep pools of need. "Do you think you'll be able to give me that?"

 Alec felt the pull, as he had felt every time that he stared at the rich man's eyes. He nodded.

 "I can try, Magnus. I can try."

 Magnus stared at him then, with a curious look on his face, a light smirk on his lips.

 "Perfect! But, before you sign, I need to do something else." He said, his voice low and sultry.

 Alec watched him move closer, slowly; he felt an odd mix of uncertainty and anticipation.

Magnus' eyes had darkened a bit, his dilated pupils eating the brown of his irises. Alec watched Magnus' hand moving, as if in slow motion, as if not to scare him, to touch Alec's cheek, and to brush its way towards Alec's neck, and so daintily, to tilt Alec's head.

 So Magnus could reach his lips, his mouth hovering over the younger man's mouth, until Alec sighed and closed his eyes in acceptance.

 Only then did Magnus close the distance.

 So slowly.

 So softly.

 Barely a kiss.

 But Alec responded to the kiss.

 So delicately.

 Barely a kiss.

 But he did.

 And then the hand on Alec's neck pressed him a bit closer, their lips remembering the way they fit together, Magnus' other hand on Alec's waist, Alec's hands occupied with the kitten.

 Until the said kitten felt sandwiched and protested, its angry meow resounding between the two men's bodies, and the ball of fur jumped away from their closing gap.

 They pulled apart with a breathless laugh, calling up the animal. It took them a while to calm the half-scared, half-furious cat, but Magnus carried some snacks in the bag and they treated it with them. Magnus settled it in its place in the bag and went back to the couch.

 "I apologize for my behavior" he said, looking completely unapologetic though. "I mean, kissing you when I have no right yet. But you must understand… I needed to know."

 "To know what?" Alec frowned, sitting carefully next to him.

 "Whether it was still there." Magnus explained, handing him a fountain pen, his eyes fixed on Alec's. "The spark."

 Alec blushed and took the pen.

 Yes. The spark was still there, apparently.

 He hadn't expected to feel it though, he thought, to feel those stupid butterflies that some people talked about in his stomach.

 However… He did.

 He signed the contract.

 

*****

 

Institute for Research and Advanced Techniques 'Zen Eden'.

The name was subtly engraved on the plaque next to the metallic doors. The building itself, a huge block covered by bright sheets of polished steel.

It was dazzling and simple, at the same time.

Inside, the silence reigned. A wide hall, with a white-flagstoned floor and enormous French doors heading towards a luscious greenish garden on the opposite side of the hall.

A man in his 50's welcomed him and guided him through a complicated maze of corridors. People in soft green robes swept along them, in silence, or talking in whispers.

The lab itself was a state-of-art facility. Only two people were there, a tall woman with such a shiny skin that even Izzy would envy her, and a smaller and younger girl, both wearing pale pink robes. They were sitting next to a long table full of apparatus and boxes, everything painstakingly ordered.

"Good morning, Mr. Lightwood." The older woman stood up, offering her hand with a clipped smile. "My name is Dr. Loss, and this is my assistant, Nath. Please take a seat." Alec shook her hand and sat on a padded chair next to hers, as Dr. Loss signaled.

"All right, Mr. Lightwood…"

"Alec, please. Mr. Lightwood sounds like my father." He tried to joke to hide his nervousness.

Dr. Loss smiled more warmly, noticing his efforts not to squirm. Her assistant began to get some wires attached to a machine ready.

"All right, Alec. First we're going to do some tests on your strength and heart resistance. Do you agree?"

"Like those tests some athletes do?"

"Exactly. Have you done anything like these before?"

"When I entered the Marines, yes."

"Good. Then you know what to expect. Did you bring the urine sample that I asked?"

Alec handed her a little bag containing the plastic tube with the urine he got just after waking up.

"Good." The doctor repeated, her attention focused on her laptop, typing quickly some data. "Nath, please, take care of the sample."

"Yes, Dr. Loss." The young girl took the bag and put it inside a small fridge.

"I need you to fill these forms in, Alec," Dr. Loss said, still typing. "Then I need you to take your shirt off so Nath can attach the electrodes to your chest. Then you'll have to jump up that walking machine and we'll run some effort tests."

The forms were routine questions about his childhood illness and vaccinations, his wounds and other illnesses, and his family's health history.

The young assistant took the forms and put them aside, in a folder labeled with a number. Her boss was absorbed in some charts showing on  her screen.

"If you please, Mr…" The girl said shyly.

"Alec." He corrected her with a lop-sided smile. She smiled brightly in return. She had a beautiful, infectious smile.

"I need to put these on… " She showed him the electrodes.

Alec got near the walking machine and took his t-shirt off.

Nath's already big brown eyes almost got out of their sockets.

Alec blushed at her reaction.

_Damn fair skin!_

Nath blushed.

_Damn! Even with the girls' tanned skin, a violent blush is a tell-tale._

He cleared his throat.

"Err… You have a lovely… hair." He stammered, trying to break the ice. "You remind me of my little sister."

The young girl couldn't help laughing. That god-like man, who didn't like women, actually, had said just the thing to damp a girl's hopes.

"Thank you." She said, still smiling, the embarrassing moment gone, and then she got all professional, attaching the electrodes to Alec's chest.

"Funny, she works here." Alec added, thinking how odd it was that his sister worked for one of Magnus' companies and they didn't know until the rich man told him. "Do you know her?"

"There's a lot of people working here. I can't possibly know everybody." She answered noncommittally. "Dr. Loss, the patient is ready."

"Good. Alec, we'll start slow, ok? If you have any trouble in following the pace, tell us, please."

Alec nodded.

The tests began.

 

*****

 

"WHAT DID YOU DO, ALEC?"

Jace was furious, his handsome features turned into a red mask of wrath, pacing tensely around the room.

Alec was emptying his wardrobe, setting every piece of clothes he owned carefully arranged on the bed.

"I did what I had to do, Jace." He checked some grayish pants and decided against packing them. They were too worn-out.

He sighed, feeling a pang of shame. All his clothes were worn and faded. He didn't like to spend money on himself, saving every cent for his siblings, needs.

He wondered whether Magnus would feel ashamed of him. He had never seen Alec with other clothes than those that Magnus had bought for him, that weekend they had spent together. And the scrubs that Alec was wearing when Magnus showed up with Chairman Meow.

And of course, Magnus had seen him wearing nothing, he remembered, his eyes lost in the memories.

"Alec!" Jace took him by the arm and turned him towards him.

Alec tugged his arm free briskly, frowning. His friend lifted both arms in a gesture of peace, but his face showed otherwise.

"He baited you, didn't he?" Jace asked, his blood boiling. Not for the first time, he felt the urge to punch his boss' son to a pulp. "Sebastian? He hired you and he picked at you. Can't you see? He just wanted to annoy you. And his father. That's what he does best! You shouldn't…"

"Don't tell me what I should or not have done!" Alec cut him dry, feeling his heart beating wildly on his throat. "You know he was the one that sent that… that bastard to me! Do I have to bear his mocking me, too? Do I have to accept to be treated like a puppet? Not even my mother could make me bend my knees to her futile vengeance right now, if that implies to complying with the whims of your boss's son!"

Jace was taken aback at his raging intensity.

"Ok, bro, listen." He said in a more subdued tone, sitting on the foot of the bed. "I promised you that those motherfuckers won't get out unscathed from what they did. But Alec, it's not wise to anger a man like General Morgenstern. You two reached an agreement…"

"I don't recall having signed anything." Alec cut him dry, discarding another old t-shirt.

"Call it a gentleman's agreement, but you agreed to his plan, Alec. Now you can’t just step back. He won't allow it."

"What is he going to do?" Alec scoffed. "Is he going to drug me and leave me beaten and confused in a seedy alley?"

He glanced towards his friend and saw his facial expression.

Jace's face was a mask of guilt and remorse.

"I'm so sorry, Alec." He whispered. "If it wasn't because of me, of Morgenstern's plan, you would have never met that man and…"

Alec sighed.

"You don't know that, Jace." He said, sitting next to him. " _What ifs_ have never been in our dictionary. We must face what we have in front of us, and bear what we leave behind."

Jace nodded, gloomily.

"The point is," he muttered, "that the General isn't happy with his son right now. He's going to keep him out of the loop for now, so I guess it will be safer to go on with the plan. I wouldn't like that everything that… happened, were for nothing! We need to get the evidence that Bane is guilty…"

 "For my family, I know." Alec sighed again.

 "For our family, Alec. Your parents gave me a home when mine died in that accident. I want to avenge them too!"

 Alec closed his eyes for a moment.

 "Ok." He said at last. "I'll go on with phase 2. For now. I'll tell you, and only you, what I find out about Bane that could be important for the national security, or for our family's affairs. But nothing else! If it's not related to any of those points, I won't betray Magnus' secrets."

 Jace looked at him with a curious expression, humming pensively. Then he nodded.

 "Fair enough, bro. Let's keep this between ourselves, ok? What the General doesn't know, it can't be of any harm."

 "Good."

 "Want to go out for a burger?"

 Alec stood up.

 "Are you trying to delay my packing?"

 "Maybe." Jace showed his cock-sure grin, but sobered quickly. "It's your last night as… you know… a free man. I thought we could do with a little fresh air."

 "And a burger." Alec smiled softly. "Let me guess. Taki's? Risking the chance to meet some red-haired girl…?"

 His friend huffed, raking his hands through his blond hair.

 "Don't make me start on her."

 "She's playing hard to get, isn't she?" Alec seemed amused.

 "She likes to play with fire. But she doesn’t know that _I_ am the fire! She should be careful of being burned!"

 Alec shook his head softly. His friend never was more incensed than when he had a challenge.

 "Maybe for once she won't be the one burning"

 Jace shot him a murderous glance.

 "Let's text Izzy. She can join us when her shift is over."

 

 *****

 

Magnus had agreed to give Alec some days to settle his affairs. Through Ragnor, he took care of everything related to B&C, so Alec didn't have to come back there.

The only thing Alec regretted was leaving Izzy alone. He was sure she could handle herself perfectly, but then again… it was a dangerous neighborhood.

Alec decided that, as soon as things were settled with Magnus, he would find a better place for his sister.

Now the day had come. Alec had packed all his stuff in two canvas bags, remainder from his time at the army. He didn't have that much: some t-shirts, some jeans, a couple of good shirts. A warm wool coat. The clothes that Magnus had bought for him during the weekend they spent together. His toilet bag, almost as full of products as his sister's. His laptop. Some books and framed pictures of his siblings and Jace.

Only the necessary stuff. The rest of his things, he would leave it here, in the apartment. Just in case.

It had been enough for him, so far. But he guessed that living with Magnus Bane would imply another style of life.

He sighed.

The fourth big change in his life.

Isabelle was waiting for him in their living-room, her arms crossed, a baffled expression on her face. As soon as Alec dropped the bags on the floor, she launched herself in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you, big bro!" She squeezed as hard as she could.

Which was indeed strong, given the petite girl she looked like.

"Come on, Iz! It's not as if we won't see each other again. I'll have two days off every week, after all."

"I know, but… Still, I think what you're doing is very dangerous! What if Bane finds out about the plan? What if he decides that you are a hindrance? What if…?"

Alec sighed, wishing he could tell his sister what he told Jace about the _what ifs_. But he couldn't. He knew she was worried about him.

"Everything will be ok, Iz. Trust me." He kissed her forehead lightly.

His phone vibrated with a text.

"I guess my ride has arrived. I'll call you after I'm settled in, ok?" He let Isabelle go and checked his phone.

Alec had been adamant on arriving at Magnus' place by his own means.

He didn't want to see Raphael. Not so soon, at least. He knew he couldn't avoid the other man forever, but he felt a deep shame, knowing that Magnus' driver knew about his ordeal.

He gave Izzy a last hug, picked up his bags, and went down the stairs to where his Uber waited.

He didn't even look back at his old building.

 

*****

 

 

Magnus' place was located in a ten-floored, old-looking, exposed brickwork building, with French windows whose mirroring panels protected its inhabitants, however, from unwanted observers, surrounded by stealthy but strong security measures. Only a few selected neighbors had been allowed to rent an apartment there.

Allowed by Magnus, Alec knew from the information gathered by Morgenstern's people.

Because Magnus was the owner of the building, of course.

The Uber driver looked at the building in awe, when he dropped Alec off at the main gate, and then he looked Alec from head to toe. Alec paid him without saying a word, acutely knowing what he would be thinking.

_What must a guy like him have done to move from the slums to the posh neighborhood?_

Alec hung one of his bags' straps over one shoulder and picked the other one. He felt a creepy sensation crawling across his spine when he pressed the button next to a small screen embedded on the high gate that circled the edifice and its surroundings.

The screen came to life, but it was blank for Alec, though he was sure his face was plainly clear for whoever was at the other side of the line.

"I'm Alec Lightwood. I think I'm expected." He said.

For a millisecond, his guts clenched. What if Magnus hadn't warned the staff that he would be coming that morning? What if they didn't let him enter due to his poor attire?

What if Magnus had regretted his decision and didn't want him in his place? In his life?

But the gate opened up with a buzz, and Alec let go the breath he didn't realize he was holding up. And it closed automatically as soon as he crossed it.

Alec found himself in a long, straight, paved path, along which a beautifully cared garden, with its soft, green mowed grass and fantastically trimmed bushes, extended all around the building. Alec stared incredulously for some seconds at what looked like a faun hunting a naked nymph, every detail visible despite being cut on a shrub.

The big, sturdy but handsomely carved doors of the edifice opened up for him, and a smiling middle-aged man, dressed in an elegant cream suit and impeccable haircut, appeared. Alec felt immediately underdressed.

"Mr. Lightwood! Please come in. Welcome to The Shadow Portal!" His voice was sonorous and vibrant, contagious in its glee.

Alec thought the name of the building extremely odd. But then again, it was Magnus', so… He tried to smile back but he was too nervous yet.

"Thank you, Mr. …"

"Grant , but please, call me just Cary."

"Cary Grant? Seriously?" The surprised words slipped from Alec's lips before he knew it. "Oh, sorry! So rude of me…"

Cary rolled his eyes.

"No, don't worry, Mr. Lightwood. I'm used to it now. My parents thought themselves very smart when they named me! Still they don't understand why I hated my name for so long. But now I love it!"

The man made a gesture towards the bag Alec was carrying on his hand, and he, through sheer reflex, moved away from him.

The man froze.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lightwood." He apologized, contrite. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Alec felt his face burn in embarrassment.

"No, Cary, I am the one who should be sorry. It's just… Never mind." How to explain the man that some soldier instinct was still inside his mind and moved his body even without his conscious will? The need to protect the few things he still considered his, all of them in those bags? "Is Mr. Bane available?" He tried a softer tone and something slightly resembling to a half smile.

"Oh, yes, he asked me specifically to guide you to his loft. This way, sir, please." Cary was smiling again, and Alec didn't know whether he was nice, or just so used to his patrons' eccentricities that Alec's behavior didn't shock him anymore.

There was a deep red wooden desk next to the doors, behind which an office could be seen through a glass door. Cary made a gesture to another man, sitting at his desk in the room, and this one gestured back.

"That's my partner, Geof. We are the day's shift. You will always find two of us on service." Cary told Alec.

He led the younger man towards an elevator at the right of the marbled hall, in front of which there were two other similar contraptions. Alec looked surreptitiously at the white convoluted arcades, the richly painted murals, not overwhelming but delicately enhancing the otherwise extravagant architecture.

Alec hadn't seen anything more odd and appealing at the same time in a place where actual people lived.

Cary inserted a golden key in a keyhole in the elevator's frame, and waited, smiling at Alec, who smiled politely back, his face not free of its former blush.

 _What is this man thinking about me?_ He wondered.

The wagon arrived in no time at all, and they got inside. Cary used the key again in the slot for the fourth floor.

"Mr. Bane apologizes in advance for not being here at the moment." He said, the wagon moving up almost soundlessly. "But he will come in any  minute now. He told me to offer you anything you like, meanwhile."

The elevator's doors glided open to a spacious waiting room, with plushy armchairs, sofas and low tables all around, luscious calabashes and reedy nolinas strategically situated to simulate some private ambiances in that very much public space.

"This is the conference area." Cary explained, leading Alec to a wet bar at the left of the room. "Mr. Bane holds some meetings here instead of his offices when it suits him. He asked of you to wait for him in here. Can I get you anything? Water? Tea? coffee?"

"It's ok." Alec assured him. "I'm not in a hurry. Coffee, please, if it's not much of a bother…"

It was true. That Friday, Alec had asked (and got) for a day off at the vet clinic. He had to tell Elias that he was moving in with his new boyfriend, because he would have to change his address for his personal file at work.

"Not at all!" Cary grinned. "Please take a seat, I'll bring it to you in a moment."

Alec dropped carefully his battered bags on the thickly carpeted floor, grateful for the conditioned air that was drying his t-shirt, humid from the heat of August.

In no time, Cary presented him a tray with a cup of scented coffee and a glass with some crushed ice. Alec arched an eyebrow.

"I thought you might like an iced coffee." The man shrugged lightly, with that omnipresent smile that seemed so natural on him.

Alec smiled in return, this time more relaxed, and nodded in thanks.

The iced coffee was a blessing for his dry throat, indeed.

It wasn't a blessing at all for his nerves, actually.

Because every one of those got on point when, barely two minutes after finishing the drink, Magnus appeared through the elevator's doors like a hurricane.

"Alexander! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait, today of all days, darling!"

Alec got to his feet in a second.

"Magnus…"

He stared at the newcomer.

He couldn't do much more.

Magnus wore a flimsy emerald tunic with an obscenely low-cut collar, his necklaces dangling gleefully at his movements, and white linen pants. His make-up highlighted his cheekbones and jaw, and his eyes looked darker than ever thanks to the contrast with his bright green eyeliner.

And his hair….

His hair was almost free of product, looking so soft and touchable…

Alec's hand itched for touching it, for burying itself in that mass of fluffy hair. He crossed his arms behind his back to hide its twitching.

Magnus stopped in front of him, a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Are you alright, darling?"

Alec blinked.

"Yeah, yeah… It's just…" Making an effort, he looked around the room.

Anywhere but Magnus' gorgeous self. Alec was shocked by his own reaction.

"This is a bit… overwhelming." He uttered, praying that his excuse didn't sound as feeble as he heard it.

"Oh!" Magnus swung his head and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. People expect this from me, when they come for some business meeting. It's all in the façade, Alec! But don't worry, you will get used to it soon. Shall we go to the loft? Thank you, Cary." He dismissed the porter with a sweet smile, and Cary made himself scarce through a door hidden by one of the tall plants.

They went back to the elevator, and Magnus used his own key to the second to last floor. He handed a golden key ring with some keys in it.

"This is your copy, Alec. I know I don't have to tell you, but please be careful with these. I don't give my home keys to almost anyone!"

"Thanks, Magnus."

Feeling his heartbeat coming back to his usual pace, Alec dared to glance to his new…

What?

What was Magnus for him? They hadn't discussed it.

He couldn't call him _boyfriend_ , though he did use that word with Elias, but just for the sake of his cover-up.

He wasn’t just his _roommate_ , was he?

The safer word would surely be _partner._

He would be his lover, though.

Maybe even that same night.

A cold sweat covered Alec's back and hands. He grabbed more forcefully the straps of his bags to prevent his hands from trembling.

"Are you sure you are fine, Alec?" Magnus insisted, worried, fixing his eyes on his companion's pale face. "Is the heat, maybe?"

The doors slid open to a relatively small chamber, its walls covered with light wooden panels, mostly nude of furniture but a long, expensive-looking sideboard along the front wall, a huge silver-embossed-framed mirror above it welcoming their arrival. next to it, a large door filled the rest of the wall.

Alec saw his reflection in it, his strained features, and how little enthusiastic he seemed about his new life.

_Focus, Lightwood!_

He sent his feeling (Doubt? Uncertainty? Fear?) to the pit of his stomach and squared his shoulders.

This was another mission. That was all.

Another dangerous mission.

And he was a soldier.

He could do it.

Magnus walked to the door and placed his right hand over a screen at the side. Another panel above the screen slid open and Magnus moved his face closer to it.

A digital and retina scanner. Alec knew about them.

Then Magnus inserted one of his keys in an old-fashioned lock, turned it, and the door unlocked, allowing the owner his entrance.

"Welcome to my place!" Magnus spread open his arms in a welcoming gesture, though his smile looked a bit forced.

Alec followed him inside.

The hall was spacious and airy, its ceiling tall, its walls painted in a light cream shade with frescos that reminded Alec of the pictures he saw in books about Pompeii houses. Some of them quite lewd, actually.

There weren't any chandeliers, as Alec expected, but a complex, hidden set of lights that could change according to the desired atmosphere.

"You can leave your stuff here, if you want, Alexander." Magnus suggested. "I intend to give you the tour. Not that we need much time, but…" He winked at Alec, and Alec smiled in return, dropping carefully his bags on the dark polished floor.

"Could I… could I have a bit of water, Magnus, please?" He asked, bashfully. His throat was parched.

"Of course! I knew it was the heat! Over here."

Magnus went right to a wet bar at the opposite side of the hall, next to the big French windows, and took a bottle of water from a fridge under the counter. He handed it to Alec, who drank it gratefully.

He felt immediately better.

"Thank you. I needed it!"

"It's being an odd Summer." Magnus said, watching him fondly. "The heat and all these storms are a killing mixture!"

Alec nodded, playing with the empty bottle, not knowing what to do with it.

"Leave it on the counter, dear. Mrs. Hudson will clean tomorrow." Magnus told him, turning towards a wide flight of steps on the left.

"Mrs. Hudson?"

"Oh, Mrs. Hudson is my everything! Without her, I would die. She cooks, she cleans, she takes charge of my chaotic life!" Magnus moved passionately his hands, as he climbed up the stairs.

Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus' tendency for dramatics was a bit exasperating.

And quite endearing, to be honest.

Not that Alec was ready to be honest on that, really.

And not that he had a great view of Magnus' butt as he followed him upstairs.

No, no need to be honest in certain matters.

The loft was a 3000 square meters duplex, the lower floor consisting on the big hall, with a large dais at one end, next to the windows that looked over the river, a teak piano on it.

An enormous kitchen, fit to cook for a large family. A pantry, provisioned enough to feed said family for months, with its dark wine cellar. Mainly used, Magnus explained, for parties and dinner meetings.

A game-room with every type of known game, you name it: chess, darts, cards, pool, roulette…  A vast mahogany library, with glazed shelves protecting what looked like old, first editions, and the newest best-sellers. A couple of huge bathrooms. A small movie theater.

The best fashion items could be found there.

The upper floor had a large gallery, along which a wrought iron balustrade looked over the main hall, its opposite wall covered with expensive-looking pictures; some chairs were strategically set along the gallery.

A teak door in the middle of the gallery gave way to Magnus' private space, apparently. It was locked with a serious-looking lock. Magnus pressed his hand to the little screen over it and the door opened backwards, silently. He entered with ease, followed by Alec, whose curious gaze was everywhere.

"I usually leave this door open when I'm at home. Though there's this little fellow that is forcing me to keep it closed any time."

"Who?" Alec asked, confused.

"The Chairman." Magnus grinned. "Last time I left the door open, he escaped and it took me one hour to find him. He was hiding behind one of the plants in the hall, fighting its long leaves."

Alec smiled at the thought of the tiny kitten batting its paws against a plant.

"Come on, darling.  There are four guest bedrooms over there." Magnus said, waving his hand to their left. "Each one with its in-suite bathroom. Not that I've had much use for them, anyway!" He smirked, a shade of sadness on his lips. "Let me show you the rest."

To their right, a spacious but cozy living-room, with a long, state-of-the-art chimney, now off, and a set of black leather couches and twin armchairs, the hugest tv set that Alec had ever seen, an entertainment system, cherry sideboards with selected sculptures and odd ornaments.

"I like spending the nights here. It's comfortable and quiet." Magnus told Alec. He sounded almost shy.

"I can see why." The younger man mused, brushing one finger over a delicate figurine of a dancer, and smiled softly at his host.

A little fluffy face appeared behind the couch, watching the newcomers with intensity and fierce determination. Then it seemed to recognize their smell, and launched itself towards Alec's legs, rubbing its back against them.

"Hey, little fellow!" Alec crouched to pat the kitten. "Have you been naughty?"

The Chairman meowed outraged.

"I guess you haven't and it's entirely your owner's invention. You're a good cat, aren't you?" He teased Magnus, looking at him through his eyelashes, from his crouched position.

He looked so vulnerable while trying to appear nonchalant, that Magnus refrained himself from taking Alec's head and press it into his body, until the younger man felt really comfortable.

But he couldn't. Alec should find his own way.

"Let's leave the Chairman here for now. He has water and food, a plushy cushion and his litter box too." He signaled the farthest corner in the room.

"Ok. Did you listen, buddy? We'll be back later. Go to sleep now."

And Chairman Meow, much to Magnus' surprise, jumped upon one of the armchairs and made itself a ball.

"I think you must be some kind of warlock." Magnus muttered. "He never obeys me. But you…"

"He knows I won't let him do whatever he pleases. Animals know that."

"Are you implying that I'm weak with him?" Magnus arched an eyebrow, with a faked hurt expression on his face.

"You said it yourself: you spoil people." Alec smiled, teasingly.

Both men remembered then the moment when Magnus had said that, and what had happened then between them.

It would have been hard to tell who blushed harder. Fortunately, both drew their gazes away at the same time. They didn't seem to notice the awkwardness in the other.

"Let me show you the kitchenette." Magnus left the living-room, surprised by his own feelings.

The little kitchen was however fully equipped, its furniture starkly white, the stove and fridge of a brilliant stainless steel.

"I don't want to go down if I have a sudden whim of food." Magnus explained with a wink, his flirty self back. "The cabinets are well stocked. And we can buy anything you like, if we don't have it already!"

"Let's make something clear. I'm not going to cook for you." Alec stated, frowning.

"Don't worry about that, dear." Magnus smiled. "I always eat out, or order some take-out. And Mrs. Hudson usually leaves something for me in the fridge. She will cook for you too. She loves cooking. You will just have to focus on your work. And on me, from time to time!" He winked at Alec

Alec gave him his half-crooked smile in thanks. It was all so luxurious that his tongue seemed stuck to his palate.

Next to the small kitchen, another smaller library, almost a study.

"This can be yours, if you like it." Magnus suggested.

"Mine?" Alec squinted his left eye, doubtful.

"Yours." Magnus confirmed. "For you to work on your thesis… or whatever uses you want to give it. We can decorate it as you prefer, if you don't like how it looks now."

Alec swept his gaze around the room.

"It's perfect." He breathed.

He had never had a study only to himself, let alone this sumptuous. He turned to Magnus, and saw his satisfied smiled.

"Thank you." It was all that Alec could utter.

"I'm happy that you like it, Alexander. I want you to feel comfortable here."

Alec nodded, his tensioned shoulders relaxing a bit.

"Come on." Magnus urged him. "Let's continue the tour."

Next door, unmistakably, it was the master suite.

It was vast, with a king size bed in the middle, the headboard made of a tall padded black silk headboard, with a grey silk comforter and matching cushions against the pillows.

Magnus opened a door on the left wall which led to a huge walk-in closet, turning the light inside on. Alec thought it was bigger than the living-room at his former apartment.

"I made room for your clothes." He told Alec, waving his hand around. He opened some empty drawers and pointed towards the shoe racks and a whole long bar for hangers.

"I don't need that much room." Alec said, thinking, a bit ashamed, of his own few items of clothing.

"Oh, but you will, my dear." Magnus grinned happily. "I intend to buy a lot of things for you! I love buying clothes, can't you tell?" He winked.

Alec felt a prick of pride.

"I don't really need too much, Magnus." He spoke, a bit harsher than he expected. "You don't have to…"

The older man stepped in front of him, a soft look in his eyes, fixed on Alec's.

"I know I don't have to, Alec. But I would like to. Buying things for people I like makes me happy." He turned his gaze away, sorrowful, as if a wave of memories had hit him that moment. "But I won't force you to accept them. I won't force you to do anything you don't like, I already told you."

He turned around to get out of the closet, but Alec took him by the wrist.

"I didn't mean that, Magnus." He said in a low voice. "I'm… I'm not used to having many things. Least of all, this expensive and nice. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm so clumsy and…"

"Hey." Magnus shushed him, his eyes softer than ever. "Don't apologize for being yourself. You spoke your mind, and I appreciate it. You don't have to go by my bidding."

"But I'm supposed to be here to make you happy…."

Magnus half smiled. Alec's fingers felt warm on his wrist, his thumb drawing circles on the delicate skin.

"We just have to find a middle ground for the both of us, don't we? I want you to be as happy as you can."

Alec nodded, feeling grateful. Magnus took his hand back and got out of the walk-in closet, and Alec's hand felt suddenly too empty and cold. He followed him outside, turning the light off.

"That door leads to the bathroom. There's a closet with new towels and bath robes. Pick whatever you like, Alexander. Some of them are your size."

Alec felt the need to be thanking Magnus constantly. The other man seemed to have thought of everything to make him feel really comfortable.

"I bet you are going to love the next place!" Magnus grinned as they got out of the bedroom.

 _Their bedroom_ , Alec thought with a shiver.

He willed his thoughts to stay off that path.

"What's in there? Fort Knox?" He joked, looking at the next door.

A door with an electronic security lock.

"My home office." Magnus explained, and shrugged apologetically. "I'm afraid this in the only room where you won't be allowed to enter. I can't let you know how I rule the world, can I."

Alec shrugged in return, smiling back at Magnus.

"I wouldn't know what to do with that information, anyway." He said in a careless way.

_So in there was where he needed to look, then._

Magnus stared at him with acute eyes.

"Don't credit yourself so low, dear. There's a fine brain in this pretty head of yours." He said, a cunning edge to his voice.

Alec felt his face get hot, not only because of the compliment, but because of the implications behind the words.

_Did Magnus know…?_

_But how could he…?_

_No. It was impossible. Raphael gave Alec his word. He would keep his mouth shut._

_Or wouldn't he?_

"And this one?" He said, pointing to the door at the end of the corridor, locked but not as strongly.

"See for yourself." Magnus passed his hand over the electronic sensor and the door slid open.

Alec blinked incredulously. It led to a wonderful place.

A full gym, with every kind of imaginable machine in it. And in the floor above it, letting the afternoon sun pour in through its crystal bottom, a swimming pool. Inside the building, warm water, a complete locker-room. With jet shower, a sauna and a jacuzzi, Magnus told him.

"As you see," Magnus grinned gleefully, "you won't even have to go out to work out! But of course, you are free to do as you please." He added hurriedly.

"Yeah… I'd like to keep going to my old gym." Alec said absent-mindedly, his gaze lost in all those machines.

"Sure. This will be here in case you don't feel like going out. Maybe we could work out together sometimes." Magnus added, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah." Alec felt obliged to answer. "Why not. It will be fun."

Magnus smiled at him and was about to say something when his phone rang. He picked it up with a groan. His face changed when he saw the caller's ID.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly. His expression softened when he heard the answer. "All right, but can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm kind of… busy right now." He glanced towards Alec, who was pacing around the machines, trying not to seem interested in the conversation.

But he was. Magnus' worried facial expression had made his inner alarm ring loudly. Who could it be? He heard Magnus sigh in sorrow.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes." He hung up. "I'm so sorry, Alexander, but I need to go to this meeting. I was hoping to have the rest of the day to help you settle in, but…"

"Don't worry, Magnus. I think I can survive for some hours."

"A couple of them maximum, I promise." The older man pledged.

"It's ok, go. I know how important your job is." Alec smiled and made a dismissing gesture.

"Thank you, dear. You're an angel." Magnus stepped on his toes and kissed lightly Alec's cheek. "Oh! I forgot. Raphael is coming in a while to take scans of your retina and face, for the security locks. He will tell you the passwords and how everything works."

And blowing him another kiss, Magnus left in a hurry.

 _Who could have called him, that made him so nervous?_ Alec thought, brushing his cheek inadvertently.

When he was aware of what he was doing, he dropped his hand quickly.

Magnus' lips had felt like a touch of velvet on his skin. His warmth still lingered. Or it may be Alec's red face.

Oh, man, he shouldn't think like that about a client. Because Magnus was his only client now, wasn't he?

Or was he?

Shaking his head, Alec closed the gym door and went down the stairs looking for his bags, careful of keeping the inner apartment's door open, with a chair propped against the door.

This was his new life. He'd better get used to it.

 

*****

 

It was the most awkward of moments. Raphael Santiago arrived little after Alec finished unpacking his clothes. He barely needed one drawer and a few hangers. The space for him allotted could have also fitted his siblings’ wardrobe. His stuff looked strangely odd and out of place among Magnus' sparkly, colored and expensive clothes.

Exactly like him, Alec thought.

Then Raphael arrived, and he didn't have time to think. For a while, at least.

The sound of a bell startled Alec, just when he was wondering where to stash his canvas bags. He realized it was the main door ring, a gleeful sound that befitted perfectly Magnus' personality.

The young Hispanic man came into the loft, nodding to Alec as a salute, not even looking at him. Raphael moved around the lower floor as if he was used to be there. He probably was, Alec reflected.

Alec was glad, however, that the other man didn't mention the last time they had met. In fact, Raphael acted as if that terrible night hadn't happened at all.

Magnus' driver/assistant/whatever carried a big black briefcase, which he opened on the main kitchen table. Inside, there was a laptop and an odd-looking device connected to the laptop, with a semi-oval shape; two tiny camera objectives were set on each end of the device.

Moving his hand over a sensor on a control panel at one end of the table, Raphael turned all the lights in the kitchen on. Alec blinked, momentarily blind.

"Why do we need the lights on?"

"This is a facial scanner." The other man said in a bored tone. "It needs light to get the features right. Sit down there, against the wall. And don't move until I tell you so!" He ordered Alec, pointing towards the stool in front of him. Alec complied, curious about the functioning of the device.

He set the camera as to capture Alec's features, pressed some keys on the laptop keyboard, and a low buzz filled the room. A beam of pulsing light passed over his face several times, in different angles, at different speeds.

Then the buzz stopped.

"Now you can move." Raphael said, his eyes fixed on the laptop screen.

Alec blinked repeatedly to wet his eyes, dry and sensitive due to the light. He walked around the table then to look at the screen too. The other man turned away the screen, protectively, shooting a dark look towards him.

"Go wash your hands." He grunted to Alec. "I need to take an imprint of your palms now."

Alec kept his eyes level with Raphael's for a moment, surprised that he could do it without blushing. Without any rush, he went to the double sink and washed his hands carefully. Raphael handed him a kitchen towel, taken out of a drawer. Undoubtedly, he knew his way around.

Alec pressed his hands, first the right one, then the left one, on a soft pad, also attached to the laptop. His pulse and pupils were recorded too.

"Do you want to measure my feet too?" Alec said ironically. Humor always helped, didn't it.

"I already know that. I don't want to waste your time. Nor mine." Raphael packed everything in a second.

Humor didn't always help, apparently.

"I'll get your codes ready in a couple of hours." Raphael said dryly, heading towards the main door. "Meanwhile, I'm afraid you won't be able to go out. Unless you don't want to come back, of course."

"I'm here to stay." Alec stated firmly.

"For now." Raphael counteracted, almost growling.

"For as long as Magnus has me." Alec retorted, defiantly.

Raphael seemed to consider that for a moment, and then nodded.

"Our deal is valid." He said at last. "You don't harm him, I don't harm you."

"I didn't realize we had a deal."

"We have, as long as you're with him."

Alec shrugged.

"Fair enough."

Raphael got out, carrying his heavy briefcase.

Alec was about to close the door on the nose of the other man, when he turned around one last time.

"I'm glad to see that you're… ok." He murmured, glancing briefly to the taller man.

Then he left.

Alec closed the door slowly. Alec couldn't decide whether Magnus' assistant hated him or not.

Raphael Santiago was a very strange man indeed.

 

*****

 

"We found it, Magnus!" Cat shouted at him excitedly when he made his appearance at her office in the lab.

"It'd better be good, woman." Magnus grunted, crossing the wide, clear room towards her desk. Ragnor was already there, his eyes were fixed on the several huge pc screens that sat on the long, polished table. "You knew it was today that Alec was going to move into my loft, don't you? I was showing him everything! What a terrible host I am, leaving my guest alone after he's just arrived!"

"Was it today?" Cat looked downcast then, her smile faltering a tad, but as soon as she looked at her screen, her whole face brightened again. "But look here, Magnus!"

Magnus tried.

Give him numbers and laws. Give him people. Give him codes and machines.

But biology and chemistry weren't his things. He couldn't decipher the convoluted images on the screen, nor the extremely long and intricate words that supposedly explained what those images meant, even if his life depended on it.

However… A number on the upper left corner of the screen caught his attention.

"Subject 999?" He read aloud, feeling excited himself. "Is this what I think it is, Cat?"

"I told you! We found it!" She repeated, more subdued this time. Cat never lost her composure for long. "The tests and analysis confirmed everything that Starkweather told us."

Ragnor puffed, standing behind  her, very rigid.

"That scoundrel! I don't know how he could do it!"

"He thought he was doing the kid a favor." Cat explained for the umpteenth time.  "Morgenstern can be very persuasive. And Hodge is smart, but even smart people can be fooled." She looked at Magnus pointedly, who ignored her insinuation as pointedly, his eyes following the greenish spiral that gyrated over itself on the screen.

"Can you obtain a serum from his blood sample?"

"It's not that easy as they make it them seem in the movies and series, Magnus." Ragnor chimed in, his tone slightly patronizing.

Magnus arched an eyebrow at him.

"Shut up, you snobbish bighead! You understand just as much as I do!" He waved his hand towards the screen, vexed.

"Ragnor is right, nonetheless." Catarina said, her voice calm. "It will take time, at least some weeks to get the correct formula, and months before we are able to try it on human beings."

Magnus pouted, but his eyes and mind were as sharp as when he was closing a delicate business.

"So all I have to do is keep Alec with me as long as you need more of his blood."

"Exactly." Ragnor said, taking some paper sheets that Cat had just printed. "Since the contract he signed makes him check his blood once a month, do you think it will be enough for you, Cat?"

"It will. We can't have the boy… sorry, Alec, wondering about why we need so much blood just to check his health." Cat said, taking the papers from Ragnor's hands. "Magnus, I want you to keep a copy of this, printed and digitally, in your safe. Just in case!" She added, cutting Magnus' protest.

His friend didn't like the implication of her words, but all of them knew what they were getting into when they decided to go along with his plan.

"How many people know about this, Cat?" He inquired.

"As few as it is needed. I have a team of four people, who don't really know what is going on and whose blood we're using, but they are loyal to me and are thrilled about the discoveries. And of course my assistant, Nath. She is the only one who knows about Alec, besides the three of us. She won't tell anything to anyone."

"I trust you, Cat. If you say she's up to this, she is. " Magnus affirmed with a smile. "When all this is over, I'm going to buy you both ladies a huge diamond."

"There you go again!" Ragnor complained. "Can you stop spoiling people for once, Magnus?"

"Oh, don't worry, my old pea!" Magnus patted his arm. "For you, I'll buy a whole collection of that Spanish wine you are so fond of."

"The 1994 Rioja vintage?" Ragnor's voice held a hint of greed.

"Of course, my friend."

Ragnor huffed but didn't complain anymore.

"Magnus…" Cat whispered, her eyes hypnotized by the rotating helix. "If we can develop this serum from Alec's blood… It could be the salvation of so many people! Not only those already infected by Morgenstern's virus, but we could mutate the healing one so it can attack other kind of infections already resistant to current penicillin. Granted, it would take longer, but… think of the lives we could save, guys!"

She passed her gaze from one man to the other.

"We are risking our own lives for this, aren't we, Cat?" Ragnor was very serious now. "Even if this won't work, it will still be worth the effort."

"Let's be positive, friends." Magnus grinned. "I'm positive this will work."

"Ha!" His lawyer and friend crossed his arms over his chest, looking amused. "You're just happy this gives you an excuse to spend the time with the Lightwood guy."

"Alec." Magnus corrected him, narrowing his eyes at him. "And of course I like having him with me. Even though you two ruined my afternoon with him."

"I'm so sorry, Magnus." Cat apologized again, her smile brilliant though. "I bet you can make up for the time lost, during this weekend."

Magnus sat on a corner of her desk, and sighed, letting his chin rest on his collarbone.

"What is it now, man?" Ragnor paced around the room. "You have your boy with you, as you wanted, don't you?"

"Ragnor." Cat shushed him. She turned to Magnus. "Is Alec all right, dear?"

Her friend shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so. Sometimes he looks like a caged animal. I see him flinch when I brush his arm… or watching around him, searching his surrounding as if he was in a dangerous territory. His eyes have lost their shine. Even when he smiles, there's no warmth in it…" He sighed again, looking at his long-time friends. "I'm at a loss. I think he might be broken forever."

Cat squeezed his hand.

"Don't! Magnus, I know how badly hurt he was. I'm a doctor, remember. You just have to be patient. Help him heal. Be there when he crumbles… because he will, don't doubt it. Don't rush things out. And if he needs a professional, I know an excellent psychiatrist, a woman who can help him out. He will recover, I'm sure."

Magnus smiled sadly but fondly at his friend.

"Thank you, Cat. Now, if you both excuse me, I'll come back with…"

His phone rang loudly.

"Now what?" He cried exasperated, taking the device out of his pocket. His irritation disappeared as soon as he saw the caller ID.

"Jordan. Tell me." He listened to the young investigator intently. Then he muted the speaker and asked Cat, his voice low but angry. "Is it all right if Jordan Kyle comes here and updates us about the bastard that hurt Alec?"

"Of course, dear! I'll call the front desk to show him in." Cat replied immediately.

Magnus gave Jordan the lab address and hang up.

"We have new plans to make about him." He stated, his eyes hard as steel.

His time with Alec would have to wait. But this couldn't wait.

He was going to make that bastard pay.

All the way to hell.

 

*****

 

It was 9 pm when Magnus finally arrived at the loft, his mind as exhausted as his body; taking some decisions took its toll on him. He went directly to the attic, where the lift got to the upper floor of the apartment, avoiding thus the emptiness of the big hall.

"Alec?" He called out.

No answer.

Magnus unlocked his private home office and put away the documents and flash drive that Cat had given him in the safe.

Then he began searching for Alec.

He looked in the living-room, where he only was welcomed by Chairman Meow, which rubbed itself over Magnus' leg and ran away through the open door.

"Devil of a cat." Magnus muttered, following the kitten to the corridor. "Alexander?" He called out again.

No answer.

Magnus looked in every room, more and more nervous every passing second.

At least, Alec's meager possessions where neatly hung and folded in the ( _their_ ) dressing-room.

But the owner of those meager possessions was nowhere to be found.

Magnus looked into the guest rooms. The gym was dark and silent too. The swimming pool, his last place to check, was a quiet mirror, its surface reflecting the growing light of a distant edifice's glowing banner.

Maybe Alec had gone out for a walk, tired of waiting for Magnus. But he didn't have the codes to skip the security locks, Raphael had texted him a couple of hours earlier.

He dialed Alec's number. A ringing sound filled the floor. Magnus followed it and found out the phone charging over the sideboard in the living-room.

He dialed Mark's number. Mark was the main concierge responsible for the night shift, as Cary was the one responsible for the day.

Mark confirmed that Alec hadn't gone out of the building, neither on his watch nor on Cary's previous one; every movement was registered in their books.

Magnus was bewildered.

Where was Alec?

The only area he hadn't checked was the lower floor.

But there was nothing there for Alec, right?

He should go down and look, anyway.

The big hall was slightly illuminated by the streetlight from the outside. It gave the furniture a spectral ambience, its soundless peace almost delusional, but it wasn't any specter what scared Magnus. He had known real monsters in his life.

Magnus could almost hear his own heartbeat.

Where was Alec?

A low buzz, however, came to his ears, breaking the fictional tranquility. It seemed to come from the main kitchen area. Magnus darted towards it and bumped into one of the low flowerpots, sending it crashing into a wall.

He yelped, bending in two and grabbing his hurt calf.

Limping, Magnus reached for one of the light switches and turned the huge chandelier on. The blinding clarity made him blink, until his eyes adjusted to the light. He lifted the trousers' leg and checked his calf. There would be a bruise in no time on his leg.

Magnus straightened his back, grunting, when the door to the kitchen area opened and Alec rushed out. He stopped short, holding the door open.

"Magnus!" He exclaimed, surprised, and tilted his head. "I heard a noise and… I didn't know it was you. Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing. I just banged my leg. I was looking for you." Magnus said, rubbing his calf. "You weren't upstairs and I thought…"

Alec looked down, sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't know when you were coming. I was a bit bored and…"

"Alec, I'm sorry about that." Magnus apologized, getting closer to the younger man, who was still holding the door open. "I shouldn't have left you alone, but it was important."

Alec shrugged.

"Don’t worry. I made myself acquainted with the loft. I hope you don't mind but…" Alec fidgeted with the rims of his t-shirt, his eyes down.

"What?" Magnus breathed, stepping closer to him, a bit worried nonetheless.

"I've been using your stuff." Alec told him shyly.

"What stuff have you been using, Alexander?" Magnus smirked. This shy Alec could be his undoing.

"I was bored and… I made a cake."

Magnus blinked slowly. This wasn't the answer he expected.

"You… made a cake?"

"Yeah. For you." Alec explained hurriedly. "I mean, this is my first day here, and I know I shouldn't touch anything yet, but I've always liked cooking, and I thought that I could make something for you… I found everything I needed in the pantry, so…" He shrugged again.

"You." Magnus repeated. incredulously. "You made a cake. For me."

Alec squinted his eyes.

"Yes. For you." He reached out to Magnus and said, "Come and see."

Magnus took his hand, warm and big, dazed. Alec tugged him towards the kitchen, but stopped again and turned to him.

"Oh, I forgot." Alec mused almost to himself. He looked into Magnus' eyes and swallowed, his breath a bit heavy. Then he bent forward and kissed Magnus softly. "Welcome home, Magnus."

Magnus closed his eyes and let himself feel Alec's lips as if it was their first kiss. It felt like a brush of warm, sunny breeze into his burdened soul.

Alec broke the kiss and smiled softly.

"I lied, actually." He whispered.

"Mmmm?" Magnus hummed, his lips still tingling from the kiss.

"I made two cakes." Alec guided him towards the kitchen. "I realized that I don't know what kind of cake you liked most, so I did an apple cake and a tiramisu. They are my siblings' favorite, but I really hope you like them. Oh, and I hope you are hungry. I know that I said that I wouldn't cook for you, but since I had to eat, I made some lasagna. We just have to heat it up."

Magnus listened to Alec's nervous ramblings with a fond smile. The kitchen felt, for the first time since the remodeling, alive. Alec had used several containers and plates, the sink was full of them, and a delicious smell filled the spacious room.

The cakes were carefully set on one of the counters.

They were beautifully made.

And they had been made for Magnus.

No one else before, among all his lovers and partners, had ever made a cake for him.

Alec let go of his hand and busied himself with the cleaning.

"Stop it, Alexander." Magnus said, grinning. "Mrs. Hudson will clean tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Alec doubted. "I don't want her to think I'm one of those people who cook but then you have to clean after them…"

"She will like you." Magnus affirmed, sneaking his arms around Alec's slim waist. He brushed out a white spot, flour probably, on Alec's cheek, and marveled at the young man's blushing ability . "She will love you, Alexander."

Alec pulled him to his chest and hugged him, burying his nose in the crook of Magnus' neck.

"I didn't know where you were." He mused, breathing the soothing scent that Magnus exuded. "I didn't know…"

"I'm here now, Alexander. I'm here now." Magnus whispered in return, holding tightly to him,.

Maybe not now. Maybe it was too soon.

But Magnus hoped, for the first time in long years, that this could be it.

Home.

 

 *****

 

Magnus wiped his face clean and looked at his reflection in the mirror, after his relaxing shower. Without his makeup, he always felt naked, even more than if he was actually undressed. He pulled on some emerald silk pajama pants and a matching robe.

Somehow, Alec's gaze made him feel stark-naked, as if he was trying to look into his soul.

Which was fair, since Magnus tried to reach into the younger man's soul. Wasn't it?

Anyway, his new partner was waiting for him in the ( _their_ ) living-room, with the meal he had cooked.

For him. For Magnus.

Magnus saw his own sappy smile in the mirror.

Alec had cooked for him. He had baked two cakes. Two.

_Stop grinning like a simpleton, Bane!_

He forced his features to a sober mask and went to meet his guest.

His partner.

Hopefully, his lover. _Someday_ , Magnus thought.

He found Alec going out of the little kitchen, his hands carrying the tray with the lasagna.

"I heated it up a bit." Alec explained. "It was getting cold."

"I'm sorry that meeting took me so long," Magnus said for what looked like the hundredth time, opening the living-room door for him.

"I told you, it's ok." Alec rolled his eyes for what it looked like the same amount of time. "I just… I would like to know where you are, or what time you're coming home."

"I didn't peg you as the controlling type, Alexander." Magnus teased him.

"I'm not." Alec huffed, setting the tray on the low table in front of the couch. "My sister would say that I tend to… over-worry." He added, bashfully.

He didn't usually share so many details about his personality so soon. His first boyfriend always complained about how closed-off Alec was.

But with Magnus, his words seemed to flow without him even noticing.

Alec couldn't understand that.

But Magnus didn't seem to realize. it

"You are right, Alexander. I guess it's been too long since I last had a person sharing my days." He confessed with a sigh. "From now on, I'll make sure that my assistant sends you a copy of my schedule."

Alec felt immediately guilty.

"Hey, Magnus, I don't want you to think that I am trying…"

The older man smiled and shushed him, with a finger on Alec's plushy lips.

"This will be a quid pro quo, Alexander. I too want to know what you are doing."

Alec frowned. Was this Magnus trying to control him?

"Not in an exhaustive way." Magnus explained, tapping on Alec's chest lightly. "But it would be nice to know whether you are at the clinic. Or at the gym. Enjoying what you are doing. It would be a welcome distraction from my daily duties, to get a text from you from time to time." He smirked.

Alec didn't like the tinge of sadness that covered Magnus' lips. He lifted one hand and brushed the other man's cheek, almost unaware of his movement.

"Yeah, that will be nice." He agreed.

And whatever the reasons why he was there in Magnus' life, in that very moment, he meant it. It would be lovely to know that such an extremely busy, important man was thinking of him.

Alec wasn't used to that.

"That's a deal then, darling." Magnus smiled happily now, and Alec smiled in return.

Oh, that wonderful smile that the extremely busy, important man could have watched the whole day long, laying aside his businesses and plans.

Instead of grabbing Alec's neck with both hands and dragging him to the couch to show him how much he had been waiting to see that smile, Magnus gathered his wits and, with a visible effort, went to the fridge in the kitchen, leaving his young guest confused.

He came back soon, however, carrying a bottle of champagne (real champagne, not sparkling wine, Alec saw), and two crystal flutes, engraved with what seemed like threads of gold.

"I was keeping this for our first night together." Magnus grinned flirtingly. He set the cups on the low table, next to the food, and proceeded to uncork the bottle.

"I think it's time that I tell you that I'm not much of a drinker." Alec told him as he accepted his cup.

"Never mind, darling. Just humor me with a cup, will you? I'll deal with the rest of it." Magnus winked playfully at him.

Alec frowned but said nothing, plastering a smile on his face.

His frown didn't pass unnoticed by Magnus, but he said nothing either.

They settled on the floor eventually, not the couch, sitting on comfortable cushions, with Chairman Meow curled up between them.

Alec had never felt so nervous before, when related to anyone trying a meal he had cooked. He watched Magnus, discreetly but intently, and let out a sigh when he saw the other man's blissed-out expression at every mouthful.

"I didn't know I got myself a chef too!" He cried in delight.

And Alec blushed, incapable of hiding his smile.

Magnus ate big portions of everything, generously washed down with the champagne. Alec suspected he had possibly had nothing for lunch. He well remembered the words Magnus said during their last breakfast together: " _How easily I forget my meals_ ".

That should be fixed. Alec took a mental note of taking care of Magnus' eating schedule properly.

That was what he was supposed to do, right? To care for the man that got him out of his wretched life?

But, at that moment, Magnus was, simply, Magnus. The open collar of his robe showed a lot of bronze chest, making it hard for Alec's eyes to keep their gaze on his host's face, but Magnus' joy at savoring the tiramisu was as carefree as a child's eating their first ice cream, and Alec's heart was beginning to feel equally light.

"Alexander." Magnus said at last, putting aside his dish after finishing a second serving of the apple cake. "I won't ask you to cook for me, for us, that's to say. But please, feel free to treat me with any other of your wonderful cooking anytime!"

"If you're going to appraise it as you've just done, I will." Alec agreed, his empty plate on the table already. He had one elbow on the couch, supporting his head with the palm of that hand, and the other one was cupping the half-empty flute.

"Great! Though I guess we'll have to work out hard to get rid of all these calories." Magnus winked at him.

Alec felt suddenly nervous again, thinking of the implications of his words. Of course, Magnus surely expected sex with him… later on that same night. The palms of his hands turned sweaty, and his heart rate increased. He licked his lips, dry.

"It's good that I have all those machines at the gym." His companion added lightly, apparently unaware of Alec's awkwardness.

The younger man swallowed a sigh.

"Well, I reckon we have things to settle now." Magnus said, his mood turning into a business man's one. "Have you thought of which days you want off?"

Alec blinked at the change of topic.

"Err… Yes. I'd like Mondays, since you want me on weekends. And maybe… Thursdays?" He asked, doubtful.

Magnus nodded.

"Thursdays are ok for me. I was going to ask you to consider that day, anyway. Monday and Thursdays are off, then."

"Thank you."

"But only for the day!" Magnus warned him with a smile. "I'm sensing that, once I get used to sleeping next to you, I won't be able to do it alone anymore." He brushed a finger over the hand that held Alec's flute.

His young guest felt his face become reddish again. He quickly thought of anything to keep Magnus' mind away from night activities. The gap in the ring that Magnus sported on his little finger reminded him of something.

"Err… Magnus. I think this is yours." He reached into his jeans pocket and took a tiny package.

Magnus looked at it with interest.

"What is that, darling?"

"Open it."

The older man took the package, a tiny bundle of tissue paper, and with two fingers, he unwrapped its contents.

It was a little red gem.

Magnus looked at it speechless, the little sparkling stone barely reflecting the dim light. He stood motionless for so long, that Alec felt a bit worried.

"Where…" He cleared his throat, his voice filled with an unspeakable emotion. "Where did you find it?"

"On the floor next to the armchair at my old apartment." Alec told him. "That day when you… offered me to come here. I guessed it was yours."

Magnus blinked back some unexpected moisture in his eyes.

"It was my mother's." He mused, his eyes fixed on the infinite, lost in his memories. "It's the only thing I could keep after her death." He looked up into Alec's eyes, his gaze more intense than ever. "You have no idea what this means to me, Alexander. I thought that I had lost her… again. I thought…"

Alec never knew what he thought, because Magnus threw himself into his arms and hugged him hard.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" He chanted low next to Alec's ear.

The younger man held him tight, bearing Magnus' emotion as well as he could. He wasn't used to people being so effusive, besides his sister.

But Magnus' body felt right, fused to his.

He fitted right, fused to his.

He belonged there, fused to his.

 

*****

 

Alec insisted on cleaning up the table before going to bed. Magnus protested, saying that Mrs. Hudson would gladly clean it all the next day, but Alec was adamant.

"You don't have to do it." He told his host. After all, Alec had been the one who cooked their dinner.

Eventually, they reached a compromise. Alec would clean the dishes, but the big kitchen, usually Mrs. Hudson's turf, would be hers.

"I expect there's some kind of… what do you call it? The thing to wash the dishes?" Magnus opened a cabinet, then another one, before Alec stopped his hand.

"A scouring pad? The dish soap?" Alec showed him a box where everything was neatly kept. He had found it when he was warming the lasagna up.

"See?" Magnus beamed. "You are already more at home here than me. Now what do we do?"

" _We_ won't do anything, Magnus." Alec stressed the ' _we_ ', softening his apparently dry words with a small smile. "Your nails look too nice. I will wash."

Magnus frowned, and then pouted, like a child who has just discovered that he isn't allowed to stay with grownup people.

"What you really mean is that I'm useless in here!" He accused Alec, a hand on his chest, the lifting tug on his lips betraying his words.

Alec shrugged, turning his back to the other man and starting the faucet.

"It's good to know that you can't be fabulous at everything." He teased Magnus, pouring some soap on the scouring pad.

Magnus closed briefly his eyes, feeling his heart melting.

Because, if Alec had just made a joke, it surely meant that he didn't feel that bad with him, right?

It surely meant that he could recover.

It surely meant that he could be _home_ for Magnus.

Right?

He refrained himself from hugging the taller man from behind. Just to feel his warmth. Just to feel him.

But he had already put Alec in an awkward position earlier, when Magnus' feelings at getting his mother's favorite gem back overwhelmed him, and he crowded his young partner with a bear hug.

He had felt Alec's rigid posture, though Alec had mellowed soon afterward and he had cradled Magnus in his arms.

Magnus had been about to lose control and cry as he hadn't cried in years.

"Then I'm… ahem… I'm going to go through my nightly routine, if you don't need me here." He told Alec, who was busy washing the dishes.

"Sure. I'll join you in a while."

As soon as he heard Magnus' soft steps leaving the kitchen, Alec let out the breath he had been holding.

He knew he was just delaying the inevitable.

The moment when he got into bed with Magnus.

A shiver crossed his spine.

He finished his task and turned around. There was nothing else to do.

He closed his eyes.

This was Magnus. Magnus wasn't anything like that bastard. Magnus had always treated him with care and respect.

But still…

He swallowed hard. He had tried to psych himself up for this moment. He had repeated in his mind that sex with Magnus wouldn't be that terrible. That he had actually enjoyed having sex with him.

But still…

He sighed.

He had to man this up.

He squared his shoulders and left the kitchen, the lights turning themselves off as the sensor stopped sensing his presence (that was useful, by the way).

When Alec got into the ( _their_ ) bedroom, Magnus was laying some clothes on the left side of the bed. He wore a midnight blue silk pajamas pants and a matching short robe.

"Err… do you mind if I take a shower before…?" Alec asked, not sure of how to proceed.

"Of course, darling!" The older man grinned at him. "I've just finished in the bathroom. It's all yours! But tell me, which side do you prefer?"

Alec frowned.

_Was Magnus letting him choose a side on his own bed?_

"Err… I have no preferences. Whatever you choose, really." He answered, disconcerted.

"Awww." Magnus beamed. "You are the most adaptable partner I've ever had, Alexander. All right, I'll keep the right side, if you don't mind. Go take your shower, dear. You must be tired, after all that cooking!" He went to his chosen side and sat down on the mattress.

Alec nodded in thanks, incapable of smiling back, a cold sweat running down his back at the sight of the bed, ready to be used.

The warm water loosened a bit his tense shoulders, but it did nothing to his tense nerves.

He wrapped himself in one of the bigger bathrobes and watched himself in the mirror over the double marble sink. His chin showed a shadow of stubble. Magnus would surely like him totally shaved.

He took his shaving kit out of his toiletry and shaved carefully.

That meant extra minutes before…

He cleaned his face from the remains of soap and supported his weight on his arms, propelled on the sink, his breathing heavy.

_Come on, Lightwood! It's just another mission. You can do it!_

But he wasn't sure whether he could.

He breathed in deep and tried some of the relaxing exercises that Hodge had taught him, back when he was a boy learning martial arts.

He let his mind go blank, and slowly filled his lungs. He repeated the action several times, until he thought he had controlled his nervousness.

Then he straightened his back.

The sooner he went through it, the sooner it all would end.

He stepped out of the bathroom (again the lights fading behind him), finding Magnus lying on his pillow, applying some cream to his hands. The silk grey sheet was covering him from the waist below.

"Do you want to use it, darling? It's wonderful for dry skin." The older man offered him the bottle, smiling warmly.

"No… yes… thank you." Alec poured some on his hands and immediately felt the softening sensation on his skin. "Wow. It's really good."

"As everything that comes from my companies, dear." Magnus winked at him, fluffing his pillow.

The next thing he saw, Alec was undoing the belt of his robe, letting the cloth slip down to the floor.

Leaving him naked. Rendering Magnus speechless.

Alec was thinner than how Magnus remembered him, his clavicles sticking out, the veins on his arms more pronounced. His hands twitching in what Magnus recognized as a nervous gesture.

And he was still the most gorgeous man that Magnus had ever met.

He was, moreover, totally soft.

Magnus' heart clenched. This man wasn’t ready yet. Magnus didn't know whether he would ever be.

But he wouldn't be the one to force him again into doing what had caused him that trauma.

He watched as Alec straddled him, the sheet and Magnus' pants being the only layers that separated them. Alec cupped Magnus' face with one hand, while the other grabbed his shoulder.

He watched as Alec leant in and brushed his lips over Magnus' cheek, chin and mouth.

He sensed, more than watched, as Alec guided his hot lips to Magnus' tender spot under his ear.

He sensed, over and above, the young man trembling in his arms, apparently unaware of the fact that he was shaking.

When Alec tried to kiss him again, Magnus faked a yawn.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Alexander!" He stopped the younger man, showing a contrite expression. "I don't want to be rude, my dear, but I've had such an exhausting day! Please don't be mad at me but… could we just sleep tonight? I don't think I'm up to the task… and you deserve my undivided attention, darling!" He winked playfully at Alec, and faked another yawn.

Alec sat up straight, bewildered.

_Magnus was refusing to have sex with him?_

"I hope you don't mind." Magnus kept talking, rubbing tenderly Alec's arm. "I left some pajamas for you."

He glanced at the clothes he had laid on the other side. Alec followed his gaze and saw the clothes waiting for him.

Apparently, Magnus had thought everything through.

He climbed off Magnus' lap and circled the bed to his side. He felt embarrassed, being naked in front of Magnus, now that they weren't going to have sex.

But Magnus was already setting comfortably on the bed, smiling softly at him.

"Is it your size? I didn't know whether you like wide clothes for sleeping. Or whether you like any clothes at all!" He joked, yawning again. This time, for real.

Alec sat down on the bed and put the pajamas on. They were nothing like Magnus', no silk but soft cotton, just plain boxers and a t-shirt. They looked simple enough, though Alec knew it was an expensive brand.

Alec lay down and covered himself with the sheet, its cold touch welcomed.

"A goodnight kiss, darling?" Magnus asked, smiling dreamily.

The younger man scooted closer to him and kissed him sweetly.

"Goodnight, Magnus."

"Sleep well, Alexander."

"Thanks."

Alec closed his eyes, his heartbeat going back to a normal rate, his body relaxing.

"Oh, Alexander?" He heard Magnus muse.

Alec opened his eyes at once.

"Yes?" He barely breathed.

But Magnus already had his eyes closed, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"I'm glad you're here."

He moved his hand over a sensor switch on the headboard, and the lights went off.

Alec sighed, and allowed himself to relax once more.

He couldn't believe his luck. This wouldn't last forever but…

For tonight, he was safe.

 

*****

 

_The arid plateau was thick with dust, the light of the dawn hurting the eyes of the platoon's units. Some little mounds scattered here and there made their task more difficult, but they were getting used to the orography of the area by now._

_Behind one of those mounds, there could lay any trap._

_By trap meaning a group of ambushed enemies, or a child carrying a bomb fixed to his little body._

_It was a man with a sub gun, this time. Alec had barely had the time to push Jace away from the Afghan's sight and shot his target a burst that sent him to the hell he belonged to. He didn't go unscathed though. A lost bullet went through his hip and Alec rolled over the floor, gritting his teeth in order not to shout in pain._

_Then it all happened too fast._

_The fallen Afghan landed over a buried bomb and everything went blank for the platoon._

_The next time Alec opened his eyes, his arms were tied to a hook on the ceiling, his whole body strung from being hanged. The cell in which he was being kept in was cold and damp. He wondered what had happened to his soldier mates._

_A big man, dressed in pashtun clothes, came into the cell. His face was wrapped in some kind of cotton scarf, leaving only his eyes uncovered._

_"My, my." The man chuckled in a clear English accent. "Look what the cat brought us."_

_Alec shivered, lifting his head, trying to bore into the scarf. He knew that voice. It was a voice that he hated._

_The man began to unwrap the stripe of cloth, revealing his wide, wicked grin._

_"Hello, Alec." Leadencroft said._

_Alec cried in horror. He knew that the whole scene couldn't be real, but he couldn't stop screaming._

_"Alec… we're going to have so much fun together." The bald man said, a crop appearing in his hands._

"Alec… wake up, Alec!" Another voice, softer but imperious, sounded in Alec's mind.

_"Just like the old times, Alec". Leadencroft got closer, and Alec pulled at the rope that held him tied with all his strength, his lungs hurting from the shouting._

"Alexander… wake up! It's just a dream. You are safe, Alexander!"

_"No… he will hurt me…" Alec whimpered, and he despised himself for it. For letting that man turn him into some kind of wimpy thing._

"He won't." The other voice affirmed. "I won't allow it."

_The cell began to vanish, taking Leadencroft image with it._

"You are safe, Alexander!" The softer, compelling voice kept saying, more forcefully every time. "I'll keep you safe. Wake up, darling!"

_A dim light shone through Alec's heavy lids, erasing the cell and its demon for good._

Alec blinked a few times, and found himself drenched in sweat, with a worried Magnus sitting next to him, a hand outstretched towards him, as if the other man was afraid of touching him. It may be true, since he sported a reddish mark on his cheek.

"Magnus…" He said, his voice hoarse, his heart thumping wildly, the humidity on his cooling skin making him, shiver. "Did I hurt you?"

"It's ok, Alec." Magnus reassured him, his hand brushing lightly his cheek, a relieved look on his face. " It's nothing. It was just a nightmare. You are safe."

The younger man nodded, still in shock.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" He muttered, not daring to look at Magnus "I didn't want to hit you! I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know what came over me."

Magnus kept still for some seconds.

"Have you had this kind of nightmares often, darling?"

Alec swallowed. To tell him the truth, or not to tell him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." He chose instead. "I would never…"

"Answer me, please." Magnus' voice was almost a pledge. Alec caved.

"I 've been having those more often lately. I don't know why…"

"Yes, you do. You were talking out loud in your sleep. You were dreaming of Afghanistan, weren't you? Something has triggered those memories, and they are coming back at you when you should be relaxing. I know how that goes." The rich man sighed, and drew his gaze away.

Alec stared at Magnus, dumbfounded.

"You…?"

"Wait a moment, darling." Magnus climbed down the bed and rushed into the bathroom, to grab a towel. He gave it to Alec. "I can't have you getting a cold on your first night here." He smiled softly at his younger guest. His cheek was covered in that marvelous ointment of his, Alec could smell it.

Alec took the towel, feeling grateful and sorrowful at the same time. He saw as Magnus headed into the dressing-room, coming back with a clean t-shirt.

"Here." He handed it to Alec, and turned to the door. "I think we both could use some tea. I'll be back in a moment."

Alec watched him leave the bedroom. He tossed his wet shirt aside and dried his torso, then he put on the new one. He made his mind.

"Thank you." He murmured when Magnus gave him a steaming mug.

"Be careful, dear. It's hot."

Alec cupped the mug with both hands, letting its heat warm his shaken body.

"Magnus, I'm…"

"If you are going to say that you are sorry again, save it." Magnus cut him dry, a smile softening the apparent crudity of his words . His own mug sent rings of steam around his face, giving him a genius-like appearance. "You shouldn't be, darling. We all have our skeletons in our closets. Some of them show up when they are needed the less."

Alec let his words sink in him. It was so true. But he had already made his mind.

"Magnus, you didn't sign up for this." He said, his eyes fixed on the steam from his mug. "I'll gather my stuff and free you from my burden. I'll…"

"You'll do nothing of that sort, Alexander." Magnus' tone was firm now. "Do you think I'm scared of some nightmare you had?" He smirked. "I've seen worse, believe me."

"But…"

"No buts. You will stay." Magnus made a cutting movement with his free hand, to end Alec's protests. "That's it, if you want to stay. Don't use me as an excuse for leaving, Alec." He dropped his voice, as if Alec leaving was what really scared him.

Alec looked at his tea, stubbornly.

"Or do you give up so easily on people who have problems?" Magnus prodded at him, equally stubbornly. "Did you give up on Jace, when he thought he couldn't go through the Marines' training because he had troubles following orders? Did you give up on your brother Max, when his grades began to go down because of your parents' trial?"

Alec lifted his gaze at once, his anger rising.

"How do you know all that?" He asked, his jaw set hard.

"I told you, I wouldn't take to my bed anyone I haven't checked before." Magnus kept his gaze leveled to Alec's angry one. "That's how I know you wouldn't give up on anyone you love. Don't give up on yourself so soon, Alec."

Magnus bit his tongue before he begged him: _"Don't give up on us so soon. Don't give up on me!"_

Instead, he kept his coolness. Alec needed someone solid next to him.

Alec dropped his gaze to his mug again, took a big sip, and seemed to reflect on his words.

"Ok." He mused eventually. He took another sip.

"Ok?" Magnus almost sighed aloud. But he couldn't help a smile that his younger partner didn't see. He drank his tea to hide it anyway.

"Ok. I'll stay. Until you decide you have enough of me." Alec gazed at Magnus through his long lashes, bashfully.

"Oh, darling." Magnus' smile turned a huge grin. "That could take a while, you know. You'd better get used to me." He winked at Alec.

Alec's lips lifted at the corners. He finished his tea.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, darling." Magnus set his mug on the night table. "Now, do you think you could sleep a bit? I'll be here, in case you need… more tea." He smiled playfully, trying to ease Alec's anxiety.

"I feel better now." Alec acknowledged, a bit surprised. "I hope I won't need any more… tea."

"Perfect!" Magnus lay down again, his eyes never leaving Alec.

Alec lay down too, grabbing the sheet to cover his still cold body.

"Do you know what my mum always used to say?" Magnus asked, with a dreamy smile.

Alec shook his head, adjusting his position on the bed. With the light illuminating him from behind, the older man looked as if he had a halo all around him.

"If you feel like a beaten rug, get yourself a hug."

Alec arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"I know, I know, my rhyme is lame." Magnus waved a hand dismissively. "It sounds better in Thai, anyway! But you sure get my meaning."

His joyful smile was infectious. Alec felt a warming sensation running through his body. And he doubted that had anything to do with the tea he had just had.

"Magnus… Thank you." He needed to say it. To let the man know what his patience and care meant for him.

Even if they shouldn't. Even if they came from the man who he was supposed to spy on.

"Hum. Will you heed my mum's wise advice?" Magnus winked at him, slightly opening his arms.

Slowly, Alec scooted closer to the other man, until his head was resting between Magnus' shoulder and his pillow. His arm hesitated, not sure of what to do.

Magnus chose for him. He took Alec's hand and set it over his own heart, the beat of it sending a steady and comforting pulse towards the younger man.

Alec allowed himself to attune his breathing to Magnus' calmer one.

Embraced by those powerful arms, Alec could feel safe.

Feeling Magnus' soft kiss on his forehead, Alec could feel cared about.

Even though your demons were living somewhere outside this place of haven.

But it felt safe, having Magnus' fingers running through Alec's hair, his other hand rubbing comfortably his hand.

That was his last thought, before Alec sank into a dreamless sleep.

He felt safe.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... where you able to finish the chapter? Without getting asleep??? Did you like it? Didn't you?
> 
> I would appreciate your comments, your opinions, your predictions for next chapters. 
> 
> I would appreciate that you tell me what you liked most, or less. 
> 
> I would appreciate to know that I still have my readers with me!!!!
> 
> Thank you all! <3333


	14. A new dawn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus' new life in common has begun. Now they will have to adjust to it. Their agendas will have to. How will they manage? 
> 
> How will they handle their secrets and their feelings?
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves! Here I am again, trying to make up to you all for the angst in last chapters. 
> 
> So here is my DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains high levels of fluff. Read at your peril! ;-)))
> 
> As usual, I want to thank you all for your patience. 
> 
> And I thank my sweet, hard-working beta Nath, for all the help I find in her words and the warmth in her heart. All the mistakes are mine and only mine, but the right parts are better thanks to Nath. <3

 

 

 

It felt as if a cloud surrounded his body. That's it, if a person could know how clouds feel like. To Alec's fuzzy, half-asleep mind, it felt so soft.

Actually, it was a silk sheet, covering more than half of his body, brushing it where his t-shirt had crumpled and left his stomach uncovered, and his bared legs.

There was only another thing that Alec could have compare it to, though.

Magnus' skin. The smooth, lustrous, chocolate-creamed that was Magnus' skin.

Who was clamorously absent from the bed, his place already cold.

Alec sat up, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. He hadn't even noticed Magnus leaving.

He hadn't slept that good since…

In fact, since the weekend they spent together, Alec thought, feeling his face flush. Though that time they both had made enough exercise to end tired out.

Totally opposed to what they did last night.

Alec sighed. He well knew that a mental strain was as much exhausting as a physical one.

He got out of bed, while stretching his limbs. He padded into the bathroom and used one of the boxes for toilets. Now that his mind wasn't focused on what could or could not happen during the night, he paid more attention to the huge room.

Because it was the first thing one noticed when entering the place. It had an enormous bathtub at the right side, and a wide shower stall on the opposite wall, with a large sideboard in between the two of them. A door to the right of the entrance led to a double toilet boxes, which Alec thought very useful in case two people needed to make use of them at the same time.

A double marble sink, with a long mirror above it, and a set of circular smaller mirror in a lower boudoir, completed the furniture. Everything had a luxurious aspect, but there was nothing garish. No golden faucets, not showy lamps.

All in all, it was a truly functional but still fancy room.

Alec liked it. A lot.

It was big enough for him to move around without bumping into a cabinet or any other item.

And the towels… Alec would have also called them "pieces of cloud", if his reviving mind didn't feel ashamed now of his mushy feelings. He dried his hands and face with one of them and set it carefully on the rack.

He smelled surreptitiously his hands afterwards. There it was, the sandalwood scent that always reminded him of Magnus. Alec thought briefly whether there was some kind of explanation for the tycoon's fondness to sandalwood.

Speaking about the devil… where was Magnus?

Alec hadn't brought the old slippers he used at his former apartment. There were too dingy.

But the floor wasn't cold, despite the conditioning system of the loft, so he just walked out of the bedroom barefooted.

The lights on the corridor went on as soon as he set foot in it, a soft illumination perfect for his barely awakened state. The loft seemed empty and silent. Then he heard someone speaking and a muffled laugh, coming from the kitchen, apparently.

Magnus.

He knocked before entering.

Then he remembered that this was supposed to be his home now, and he shouldn't have knocked. His face was mildly red when he opened the kitchenette door and found Magnus perched on a stool, next to the counter by the window, at the other end of the room.

"Ah, good morning, Alexander!" Magnus greeted him with a huge grin.

"Morning." Alec came further into the kitchen, not sure of what he should do, but glad that Magnus hadn't made any remark about him knocking on the door.

"I take that you slept well last night." Magnus reached out to him, prompting him to get closer.

"Yeah. Eventually. Thanks." Alec answered, taking his hand.

Magnus tilted his head sideways with a smile, and Alec, almost without realizing, bent and kissed his cheek, like he was used to do with his sister when they would meet at the mornings. He straightened his back quickly though, feeling shy.

Maybe Magnus thought that movement childish of his new partner. Maybe he was expecting a more heated kiss.

But judging by Magnus' surprised, pleased smile, he didn't mind it a little bit.

"There's fresh coffee in the coffee maker, if you want. Or," Magnus added, with a flourish of his hand, "there's tea in that cupboard. Though I think to recall you are more of a coffee man."

"Yeah, thanks." Alec let go of his warm hand and went for the coffee.

He poured himself a cup, glancing discreetly around.

Magnus had only his cup with him on the table.

Who was he talking to, if not through his phone?

"Why." A voice at his back made him jump, almost spilling his coffee. "You must be the famed Alexander."

He turned around to find a woman on this sixty leaning on the pantry's doorjamb, her hands carrying a platter full of the most delicious smelling biscuits that Alec had ever seen. His mouth watered at the sight.

And his stomach snapped shut when he saw the frowning brow of the carrier of the platter.

She was medium size, her face surrounded by a mixture of white and grey unruly short hair. Her frame was thin and delicate, but one look towards her steely eyes and the apparent frailty vanished.

There was a tough will behind those little, piercing eyes.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm Alec." He stuttered, carefully setting the cup  on the counter. "Pleased to meet you, er… Mrs. Hudson."

"So you are the one who left my kitchen below like a war field." She grumbled.

Alec felt his face turn redder.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that…. I wanted to clean everything but…"

"I told him not to." Magnus saved him, and he received a scorching look from the woman. "It was his first night here! I couldn't let him spend it cleaning after he did two, TWO, marvelous cakes, dearest!"

"Hum. So you can cook." She watched Alec with new eyes.

"Just a bit." He said humbly.

She held the plate with one hand and offered him the other one. Her handshake was firm and dry.  Then she presented him the platter.

"Eat." She ordered, her voice as solid as her handshake. "You're too thin."

Alec squinted his eyes but took a bun. He didn't dare contradicting Magnus' housekeeper.

"Thanks." He bit the bun, glancing at the observing woman, who was glaring at him.

And his mouth filled with the soft, sugared flavor of the tastiest dough he'd ever had. He closed his eyes to allow his taste buds to focus on the wonderful sensation.

He opened his eyes and gulped down the rest of the bun, licking the sugar glace from the tip of his fingers. Then he suddenly realized of his childish manners and blushed.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered, dropping his eyes. "Those are truly delicious."

A tinkling laugh resounded in the kitchen. Alec lifted his gaze and saw Mrs. Hudson grinning like a delighted child.

"I take that you like my bakery!" She said, setting the platter in front of Alec. "Magnus, you'd better keep this one. He likes my cooking!"

"Everybody likes your cooking, my dear." Magnus affirmed, his face bright with glee, reaching out for a bun.

"Not everybody." She stated, her face grim now. "I seem to remember that skinny bitch…"

An admonishing look from Magnus made her stop. But not before Alec got wind of her meaning.

_The infamous Camille._

"Mrs. Hudson, I swear that I've never eaten anything like these before." He tried for distraction. "You are a master!"

She threw a pointed look at him.

"No need to flatter me, young man." She warned him, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Just say what you think, and that would be fine to me. Sit down and eat." She ordered Alec, and he complied, sitting next to Magnus.

"Oh, dear, Alexander always says what he thinks, don't you, sweetcheeks?" Magnus chimed in, taking another bun.

Mrs. Hudson arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Alec. He blushed but shrugged.

"I'd rather not be called sweetcheeks, Magnus."

"Ugh. You're not fun." Magnus pouted.

"Yeah, it's been known." Alec responded with his mouth full again, a small smile on his lips.

"I guess we'll have to change that!" The older man replied, grinning.

Alec stared at him for a couple of seconds. Magnus had artfully covered the small bruise on his cheek with a bit of make-up, making impossible to tell from a distance that it was there. Nobody would tell either, from his demeanor, that he thought different of Alec because what happened last night.

The younger man felt a surge of appreciation towards him. He lifted a finger and brushed softly some glace from Magnus' lower, plum lip.

Then he licked his finger, his eyes never leaving Magnus', which had darkened a tad.

"Hum." Magnus murmured, low enough just for Alec to listen, a feline smile spreading through his lips. "Maybe you are fun after all."

 

*****

 

Magnus had slept fretfully, worried that Alec would woke up again, suffering of more nightmares. But the younger man seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep, barely moving from the pose he had taken around Magnus.

His steady breath was somehow comforting, to the older man.

To know that you can bring peace to a tormented soul. To know that you can soothe fear and anger. That was a kind of power that Magnus wasn't used to, because his former lover and partners, they only asked for material comfort mainly. Yes, they had also wanted his love and caring.

But they hadn't needed him at such deep level. Nobody had. Ever.

Now, this man, this extraordinarily strong, clever, self-sufficient, sensitive man, a man that he had every reason to believe hated Magnus… He had found comfort in Magnus' arms. He had found peace.

At early morning, unable to stay awaken in the same position longer, Magnus shrugged himself off Alec's embrace. His arm was numb for having served as Alec's pillow for the night, but he didn't regret it. He rubbed it under the shower until the blood began to flow through the arm's veins again. He dressed himself with a new pajama pants and his favorite robe, and put some light makeup on, so as to hide the dark spot forming on his cheek, from Alec's hit last night.

Then he tiptoed out of the ( _their_ ) bedroom, and went to meet Mrs. Hudson. She knew about Alec moving in with him, but she didn't know much about Alec's past. Magnus wanted to warn her about what had happened, so that she wouldn't get in full protecting mode towards Magnus. Which she tended to do, like a lioness with its cub.

Mrs. Hudson had accepted Magnus' explanation with a surprising calm. Then again, she wasn't a judgmental person. Magnus knew that she was probably waiting to form her own idea about Alec.

Now, Magnus watched how Alec ate muffins and scones, contentedly. He guessed the younger man hadn't eaten so eagerly in quite a few days. Which was also comforting in itself, knowing that Alec felt so at ease in Magnus' place.

His mind went back to their weekend together, when Alec had been able to let himself go and truly enjoy the pleasures that Magnus offered to him.

Even those non-related to sex.

Those too, though, if their weekend together had proved anything. Obviously.

But seeing Alec eating so happily, it brought a warm feeling to Magnus' heart.

"Now, darling," He said gleefully, "what do you feel like doing this morning? Our first morning together!" He grinned, winking at the younger man.

Alec stopped in mid-bite.

"Hum… whatever you want, Magnus. I don't feel like… I mean… I don't usually do anything special…" He dropped the bun on his plate and huffed, feeling boring.

"We don't have to do anything special, my dear." Magnus said, his voice soft.

When Alec dared looking at him, he saw that his smile was as tender as his voice.

"Only things that we both like." Magnus affirmed.

"But we're so different…" Alec mused, as if he had just realized of that. _Would he be able to keep Magnus' pace?_

_Would he be able to make Magnus happy?_

_Would he be able to keep him interested, even?_

A light touch on the back of his hand drew him out of his worries.

"Don't overthink things, Alexander." Magnus whispered. "Just… let things happen. Enjoy the moment, ok?"

Alec thought of Izzy, of how many times she had told him exactly the same. Hearing her words in Magnus' voice, it was strangely comforting.

He nodded.

"All right. I do feel like doing something. Or rather, I need to do something." He sighed, smiling a little. Magnus grinned again, playfully. "But," he took again his pastry, "not before you eat some more of these fantastic buns."

Magnus arched an eyebrow.

"Are you going to control how much I eat, Alexander?" He smirked, but he took a bagel and bit it.

"I might have to do it." Alec shrugged. "If you insist on playing with your food and not feeding yourself well."

Mrs. Hudson' silver laugh resounded again. She had been stocking the pantry with her homemade pastries and other viands, while they finished their breakfast, and was entering the kitchen again with some roasted chicken in her hands.

"Oh, Magnus, I like this one!" She grinned. "Will I be finally able to get rid of you?"

Magnus gasped in faked horror.

"My dear, why would you want to do so? Where would you be better than here with me? And, above all," he lowered dramatically his voice, lifting a hand to his heart, his eyes feigning sadness and despair, "where would I find a better housekeeper?"

Mrs. Hudson put the chicken in the fridge and threw him a menacing look.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your housekeeper?" She glanced at Alec, sighting. "I just take pity on him. I can't let him starve!"

"But I pay you!" Magnus protested, pouting.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed, horrified. "You can't say that!"

"Oh, don't worry, Alec!" She said with a smirk. "No, you don't." Mrs. Hudson retorted pacifically, looking at Magnus. "It's your grandfather who pays me. Anyway, he only does it because he thinks I'm his spy. And I let him think so!"

Magnus writhed on his stool, frowning.

"That old bag of air can't let me be even in my own place. I can't believe that I still let you be in here."

Mrs. Hudson got closer to him and smiled at him affectionately.

"You know you can't pass without me, Magnus." She leant in and kissed his cheek.

The one not hurt, Alec noticed, his face turning a shade of red.

"And now that we've put on the show for Alec to see," the old woman looked directly towards him, "I'll take your word, young man. You'd better take care of my boy. Or else."

"He was a Marine, my dear." Magnus chipped in, still trying to say the last word. "You'll find he can handle himself pretty well against old ladies' threats."

Mrs. Hudson looked at Alec, from head to toe.

"He could be the Archangel Michael, for what I know. But if he harms my family, he will face my wrath." She stated firmly.

And Alec had no doubt that she, one way or another, would defend her beloved fiercely.

She reminded him so much of his sister, that he loved her right in that spot.

"Having said that," she smiled brightly again, "I'm so glad that Magnus has finally found someone to settle in." She got on his toes to kiss Alec's cheek, and whispered in his ear. "I'll make sure that he takes care of you too, dear. And now," she straightened her back and clasped her hands, "I'm going to clean my beautiful kitchen below from Attila the Hun's crossing. Enjoy your day, gentlemen!"

She left them without any other word, carrying her huge bag, now empty, and her airy manners.

"You can't but love her!" Magnus said dreamily, his eyes fixed on the door through which she had disappeared.

"True." Alec looking at that same spot, a light smile on his lips.

Both men realized that they were looking at nothing, at the same time, and cleared his throats, at the same time, embarrassed.

Then Magnus laughed, and Alec felt like laughing too, after what seemed like an eternity of sorrow.

"So," the older man climbed down his stool, which set him right between Alec's legs. "What do you _need_ to do today, Alexander?" He asked with a wicked smile.

He was so close that Alec would have only had to spread his hands, and he would be touching his waist. He would have only had to bend a bit to kiss those lips. To nuzzle that neck. To brush that shiny hair.

Instead, he clasped his hands on his lap.

"I… don't laugh at me, please!" He frowned at the thought. "I would need to buy some clothes. And maybe some shoes. Usually it's my sister the one who buys me those things, but…"

Magnus blinked slowly. Of all the things he thought that Alec would like to do, shopping wasn't one of them.

"I'm not sure that taking your sister's place suits me, Alexander." He winked at Alec. "But if you allow me to guide you in this new adventure, you'll make me the happier man in the world!" He beamed.

Alec smiled softly.

"Then it's easy to make you the happier man in the world." His hands reached out and grabbed Magnus' waist. As they had been aching to do the whole time.

And he dragged the other man a bit closer to him.

"Happiness is a fleeting feeling." Magnus mused, setting his hands on Alec's shoulders. "You'll find that what makes me happy could be the easiest of things. Or the hardest ones."

Their bodies were flushed against each other's now, their chest moving in paired breathing.

"That would be another new adventure for me, right?" Alec whispered, allowing himself to close the distance between their lips, but stopping just over Magnus'.

"I'm finding this adventurous side of yours very enticing, Alexander." Magnus hummed, and pressed his lips to his young partner's.

They stayed like that, kissing softly, unhurriedly, undemanding.

It was their first day together, after all.

They had all the time in the world.

 

*****

 

While Magnus was getting pretty (his own words) in the bathroom, Alec, sitting on the bed, meddled with his new phone. Magnus had insisted on giving him a powerful one, not only because it was state-of-the art technology, and with all the security measures and some more, he said, but because Alec's old one looked about to crash at any moment. Besides, he added, it could be so easily hacked! The only drawback was that his data bill needed to be transferred to Magnus', so the rich man would take care of Alec' phone expenses too, as it was detailed in the contract. And that meant no data for until Monday, Magnus says, with a look of apology. But of course, he could use Magnus' wifi, and he happily provided him with the password.

Alec didn't find it in him to say no, when his partner looked at him expectantly happy at the thought of giving him a present.

And he wasn't surprised at all that Magnus had a machine that made copies of the phone card. The tycoon disappeared with Alec's old phone for a moment in his private office, and came back with the fitting card for his new phone, with all his contacts and info.

"I swear that I didn't look into your texts, Alexander." He promised to his young partner.

And Alec, oddly, believed him. For all he knew, Magnus could have hacked his phone weeks ago, anyway.

He used the phone to call Izzy and assuage her nerves. He didn't tell her about his nightmare, but he convinced her that Magnus was treating him right, and that he didn't feel bad at all.

Then he sent a text to Jace, a simple one, but in a code both of them had developed back when they were children. It said something plain enough to tell his best friend that he was in and fine.

Which wasn't actually true, but Jace would try to check whether Alec's new phone had any kind of tracker. He didn't need to know Alec's issues either.

There was no need to worry his friends and family. And he still needed to tell Max about the fact that he had moved in with his new "boyfriend". Max was a clever boy, and Alec dreaded the moment when he would have to explain to his little brother that he, the most closeted man on Earth, had met and fallen so hard for someone in barely one month, that he had thought right to live with him.

Max wouldn't buy it.

Or maybe he would, given that Max was all for Alec's happiness.

Alec sighed. He was postponing the call, he knew. He set his own deadline to next Monday. Tuesday, top. Maybe Wednesday…

What the hell. Alec wasn't a hesitating person. He would call Max that very moment…

And in that very moment, Magnus came out of the bathroom,, wearing only a towel around his waist, his hair still wet from the shower.

Alec almost dropped his brand new phone on the floor.

Thank the Angel that the floor was carpeted. And that Alec had swift reflexes.

Because the vision of a tanned Magnus against the white-oh-so-white towel, padding around the ( _their_ ) bed towards the walk-in closet, apparently unaware of the effect he had on his new partner…

Alec swallowed hard.

The man was still as delicious as he remembered him.

Or even more, despite his bad feeding habits.

"What would you choose, Alexander?" The man in question said gleefully, beginning to take some clothes out of the closet. "Shall I wear this?" He showed Alec a deep blue shirt with sequins. "Or this?" In his other hand, a hanger with a brilliant yellow shirt, with what seemed like muslin sleeves, and a green dotted pattern. On any other person, the shirt would have looked extravagant.

On Magnus…

"You're right." Magnus nodded, grinning. "It's too hot for dark colors. The yellow one it is, then. Thank you, Alexander!" He came back to the closet, humming to himself cheerfully.

Alec blinked slowly, dumbfounded. He hadn't said anything!

He might had stared at Magnus, and then the yellow shirt, and then Magnus again, though.

For a bit too long, maybe.

He set the phone carefully on the bed, frowning. He doubted Magnus needed anyone's help to choose his clothes. Why then ask Alec?

 _Why ask him when wearing a dangerously loose towel around his hips?_ , Alec's mind wondered.

"Would you mind putting this in the laundry basket, darling?" Magnus' voice sounded muffled from the closet.

"Sure. What…?" Alec began to ask, stepping into the closet, when said towel fell on his feet. He lifted his gaze, to see the smiling profile of a butt-naked Magnus, looking at him sideways, his leg artfully set forward to hide his jewel from Alec's view, while he took some boxers out of a drawer.

"And when you've finished staring, dear, you can shower yourself if you like." Magnus said in an innocent tone, his smile too wicked to fake any innocence at all. He gave his back (and his buttocks view) to a gaping Alec, and put the boxers on.

Alec thanked the man for not watching his face burning red. But then again, it was the man's fault, wasn't it?

_Damn, tricky, mischievous man. Damn hot man._

Alec picked the towel from the floor, trying not to look again towards the closet.

_Who would have blamed him if his gaze swept the closet when he straightened his back. Really. Who._

He hurried to the bathroom, threw the towel in the basket, and fiddled nervously with the shower's buttons.

The cold water splashed his body, making him shiver.

But it was a good shiver.

He had felt something.

His body had felt something, more accurately.

He hadn't felt anything like that since… since _that_ weekend.

_Was it possible? Would it be Magnus the one able to make Alec feel desire again?_

Even feeling so, the thought of fucking again… or being fucked, more rather… It made Alec shiver, and this time not a good kind of shiver.

He shook his head, dripping water onto the shower floor and walls.

_Don't overthink. Let things happen. Enjoy the moment._

They were Izzy's words.

But the voice was Magnus'.

Alec breathed deep and exhaled.

_Enjoy the moment._

Ok, then. So Magnus wanted to play? Alec was ready to play.

And if the game made him to overcome his worries…

Where was the harm?

 

*****

 

The shop was nothing like Alec had expected it to be. First of all, it didn't look like a shop at all, more like a huge house where every room was specialized on some specific items of clothing.

Alec and Magnus were sitting on comfortable chairs, a glass of champagne in their hands, despite being noon. Alec were being shown some catalogs, and then a model about his size posed for them with the required item.

Alec felt stupid. When he had said that he wanted to buy some clothes, he had thought of going to a store… well, being with Magnus, not really a store but some kind of elegant shop…, and there he would choose the things he needed quickly. Some trousers, shirts, new underwear, maybe some shoes, the slippers he lacked…

But this was over the top. He didn't fit in there.

Though, truth to be said, nobody had even looked twice at his poor attire. They had welcomed him and Magnus, showed them in after Magnus told them what Alec wanted, and did their jobs. No questions, no second glances, no disdain towards Alec.

"I think you would look dashing in that suit, Alexander!" Magnus clapped, as one of the models passed by him.

A quite handsome model, Alec had to admit.

Alec caught the wink the model sent to Magnus, but this one didn't seem to notice. He was looking to Alec, with an expectant smile, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, this one is good." Alec mumbled, feeling like a child whose toys were being threatened by the bully of the class. "As the other ten before this one." He muttered to himself.

"Great! Then let's go for the shoes, my dear!" Magnus told the assistant, who grinned so widely that one could see the pink of her gums. She was probably thinking of her commission, Alec reckoned.

"The shoemaker here is the best in town, Alexander." The rich man talked excitedly, waving his hands. "Your feet will feel like they are in heaven!"

Alec tried to suppress a sigh. He should let Magnus know about his discomfort. He sipped his champagne, making a face at the bubbles that ticked his throat.

"What's up, Alec?" Magnus asked softly, taking advantage of their momentary solitude. "Are you not feeling well?"

So he had noticed Alec's uneasiness.

"I'm fine, Magnus." The younger man said, faking a smile.

"No, you are not." Magnus insisted, a worried look in his eyes. "Is there anything that's annoying you? If you don't like the clothes, it's ok, we can go to other places…"

Alec shook his head.

"Other places like this one?" He smirked. "I think I have enough now."

Magnus kept silent then.

And Alec bit his tongue, chiding himself.

"Look, Magnus, it's not that I'm not grateful for this. I am!" He tried to explain himself. "It's all so…" He grunted. Why did words fly from his mouth when he needed them the most? "It's just that… I feel like that woman in that movie, you know?"

Magnus frowned, trying to follow Alec's thinking track.

"You know, that one where a business man picks a woman on a street and then she stays with him for the weekend, and she goes on her own to buy clothes, and the shop assistant rejects her because of her looks, and then he goes and…?" Alec's words rushed out of his lips like some spring rapids.

Magnus' eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Oh! You mean 'Pretty woman'!" He grinned, and then frowned again. "I see. And I see why you see the similarities, Alec." He said, his voice serious then. "But believe me, this is nothing like a romantic movie, you know. We already had our weekend together, and now I want you with me, that's true. For us, now it's a beginning that movies don't show: the moving together, the life in common, the little details in every day… That woman, she would probably feel out of place in that man's life. You come to mine knowing what to expect. I won't ask you to do a thing out of the ordinary."

Alec gazed at him, mesmerized by the way the light from the tall windows made his eyes shine, and the way his words seeped into his mind.

"If you don't really like these clothes, you just have to say it. If you want to shop in any other place, tell me. If you want to go on your own, tell me. I would gladly spend the morning waiting for you than have you here uncomfortable, just because you don't trust me enough to tell me."

Magnus' eyes were brimming with distress. Alec felt his heart constrict. He set his cup on the table next to him and kneeled in front of the other man, taking his hands in his big ones.

"No, Magnus, it's not that." He shook his head again. "I guess I just need time… I'm sorry, I didn't want you to feel bad. I'm so clumsy and…"

Magnus hushed him, putting his fingers on Alec's lips.

"No, dear, you are not. I should have remembered, years ago, when I was a boy from the slums, and my grandfather took me into his home. I'm not saying that you come from the slums, mind you. Your family brought you up fine!" He winked at Alec, a sad smile on his lips. "But I know what it feels to be out of place. Just… please, tell me, when you feel like that. Trust me. Will you?"

Alec's mind ran fast. Magnus, taken out of the slums? When? Where? That was an information than no one else knew. It certainly wasn't on Morgenstern's files.

But Magnus' concerned eyes didn't care about hiding information. He was asking something from  Alec.

And Alec didn't have it in him to deny him anything, apparently.   

"I will, Magnus. As long as you trust me and tell me if I'm doing something out of place!" He smiled softly, trying to joke lightly.

Magnus cupped Alec's cheeks with both his hands.

"Deal, Alexander. It seems our life in common will be full of deals!"

Alec's smile felt truthful this time. He wrapped Magnus in his arms.

"Let's seal the deal, then?" He whispered, pulling Magnus to his chest.

Magnus hummed in approval, opening his legs to accommodate Alec's frame in between them.

"I like how you do things, darling."

The shop assistant had to wait until they stopped kissing, a while later. She hadn't heard their conversation, but when she opened the door, followed by the shoemaker, she had found them enveloped in each other, lost to the world. So she withdrew quietly.

 _They look so in love,_ she thought with a smile.

 

*****

 

After leaving the posh establishment having bought some smart suits, shirts and suits for Alec, which would be delivered to the loft, they had lunch in a cozy bistro nearby. Magnus' talk, as usually, was sparkling and fluid, and Alec felt as comfortable as if he was used to it in a daily basis, but all new then again.

 They were enjoying a cup of coffee when the older man, stretching his legs, said his companion:

"Well, Alexander, I think it's your turn now."

Alec narrowed his eyes.

"For what?"

"I dragged you to an incredibly exclusive place, and you truly bore it with a saint's patience. Now it's your turn. Where do you want to take me?" He had the smirk that a satisfied cat would wear when catching a mouse by surprise.

Alec blinked slowly. He opened his mouth and then closed it, not knowing what to say.

"Magnus, I… You don't have to… I mean…"

The other man set his empty cup on the table and leant in, his smile even bigger.

"As much as I like watching you stammer like a delightfully confused angel, Alexander, I do want you to take me to a place of your choice."

Alec thought hard but his mind refused to cooperate. Magnus waited patiently, asking the waiter for an iced watermelon margarita; Alec denied with his head when asked for a drink.

Alec felt his face flush from the exertion of thinking about shopping places. This was so out of his comfort zone.

And he didn't want to look like a fool in front of Magnus.

So he did what he always did when it related to fashion. He took his phone out of his pocket, as discreetly he was able, and texted Izzy.

Thankfully, Magnus got absorbed by some texts on his own phone. Alec gazed at him sideways, and wondered what kind of text could made him smirk in such a bitter manner.

But then his phone beeped with his sister's answer, which was as shouting as a text could be, and he got wrapped in Izzy's instructions. She pointed him out to several clothing stores, sending him even the addresses, all of them in Soho.

"So," Magnus asked eventually. He had let him do meanwhile, savoring his margarita with delight. "What did the fabulous Isabelle advise?"

Alec blinked slowly.

_Seriously, how many times could that man surprise him in a day?_

"How did you…? Never mind." He shook his head.

"Do we have a destination now?" Magnus sipped his drink and hummed. "You should have really tried this, darling. It's delicious!"

"Some other time." Alec dismissed it, watching him downing his drink. "Err… We should leave the car in the parking lot. Or we could call your man and tell him to drive us there."

Magnus had insisted on driving one of his several cars himself; this time, a red Lamborghini that had made Alec's eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

"Hum. No, Raphael is running some errands for me." Magnus said vaguely. "But I thought you could drive me to that chosen place."

"Me?" Alec couldn't believe it. Was Magnus really asking him to drive his extremely expensive sports car? After letting him choose a store to go shopping?

Was the man having some kind of fever?

Or was he just that kind?

Magnus Bane? The monster? The man that had tricked his family?

The man that had just hired Alec as his personal geisha?

But there wasn't anything deceitful in Magnus' gaze at that moment. No conceited pride. No tempting game.

Just a content expression that warmed Alec's heart.

"We'd better take a taxi." Alec almost excused himself. He had had some wine at the meal and didn't feel sure enough to drive.

Magnus pouted.

"All right, darling. But you need to let me watch you driving that car. I bet your facial expression will be priceless!" He winked at him, and Alec had, HAD, to smile, because his companion's mischievous joy was infectious.

"It'll be my pleasure." He answered truthfully.

"Deal!" Magnus exclaimed, and lifted his cup up as if to toast. Then he realized that Alec hadn't had any drink. "I guess we'll have to seal this deal in some other way."

He leant a bit closer to Alec, his eyes shiny even at the shade, reaching out to Alec.

The younger man took his hand hesitantly, not sure of what Magnus expected him to do. His companion squeezed his hand smiling, and Alec lifted that ringed hand and pressed a soft kiss on the fingers.

Then he blushed.

_He really needed to stop doing those silly gestures._

When he gazed up at Magnus, sure that he would see his patent, joking smirk, he only saw a man with the smallest of smiles, his dark eyes brilliant now.

"You definitely have a way to seal our deals, Alexander." He mused, his Adam's apple moving briskly when he swallowed. Then he freed his hand and stood up. "Shall we go to face the crowds, dear? If you're ready!"

"Yeah, yeah." Alec scrambled up to his feet and gathered his wits.

No, that damned, soft, smart, sweet, spicy man proved, once and again, that he could surprise Alec to no ends.

And Alec didn't mind it, he realized. At all.

 

*****

 

The lithe airplane took off lightly from White Plains Airport, as if it didn't weight 10,000 kgs. At the control panel, the aircraft's usual earnest pilot. In the passenger seat, a sour-faced blonde guy who studied some blueprints on the screen of a big tablet.

Crouching on one of the creamy leather seats on the back, a sleepy (drug-sleepy, actually) form, covered by a light blanket.

"Are you sure that the guy will be awake when we need him?" The pilot asked.

"Yeah. The dose will only last for a couple of hours. He won't even have a headache."

"Good. We need him in good shape."

"But you couldn't stand his non-stop nervous chattering for ten minutes." The blonde scoffed, dragging his index finger over the smooth surface of the tablet.

"Don't get too haughty." The pilot warned him, throwing a pointed look at his companion. "You couldn't stand it either."

The blonde just shrugged.

"He didn't let me focus. Is this the latest intel you have on the target?"

"According to him," the pilot signaled the sleepy form with his head, "it is. And I've been told to trust him. He's a kind of a genius at those things." He signaled the tablet now.

"It shouldn't be too difficult." The blonde said, his business mode on. "The target seems to believe that no one else knows about his hideout. He set a strong security system anyway, but our sleepy friend is sure that he could overtake it."

"He'd better do it." The dark haired pilot grumbled. "I have no wish in spendinf the rest of my youth in jail."

The blonde arched an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't have any other wish, but your master's."

The pilot glanced murderously at him.

"And I thought you liked your face as it is."

The fair eyebrow rose a bit more, a tugging smile covered the blonde's full lips.

"I do."

"Then stop picking at me, or it won't stay that way for long."

The blonde muffled a laugh.

"I just wish to see you try."

"Let get this mission done, and your wish might come true."

"Are we there now?" A drowsy voice called out from behind.

Both men at the plane cabin sighed.

"You said the dose was right." The pilot grunted.

"And it was! I don't know what…"

"Oh, are you talking about those pills?" The third man in the group grinned, his dark hair tussled from his nap. "I saw you putting them in the tomato juice you gave me, but I didn't drink it."

"But you did drink it." The blonde stared at him, puzzled.

"You saw the glass empty and you thought I did. But I didn't!" The youngest of the three men beamed, clearly proud of himself. "I just got rid of the juice. Your mind can play tricks, if you are willing to believe something."

"Humph." The blonde frowned. "Hey, wait. What did you do with the juice?"

The young man swallowed and dropped his gaze.

"Err… I disposed of it." He glanced towards an ornamental plant, firmly set in a planter.

"You will clean that." The pilot said, his voice monotone. "You won't think that I will let _his_ plane get dirty, will you?"

"No, no, of course not!" The young man hurried in saying. "But… err… how do you clean this kind of juice? Because it really looks as if someone has been murdered over that plant. And it's disgusting!"

"Your mess, you clean it."

"Come on, Rafe! Won't you help me? I promise to give you codes for your favorite games at the console!"

"Don't call me Rafe!" The pilot snapped. "And you'll give them to me anyway, because I promised _him_ that I would deliver you back safe. So you owe me one."

"I can't follow your logic, Raphael. Because if you promised to keep me safe, why would I give you…"

Raphael's glare cut him short.

The blonde sighed loudly and threw the tablet in the younger man's hands.

"Come on, Simon." He stood up and headed towards the belly of the plane. "Let's go over the plan once again."

"But... we've been over it thousand times! And Raphael is in control of the plane, he can't…"

"Raphael will throw you overboard if you keep driving him mad." Jace cut him dry too. "And if you don't focus, once I get all the details, I might throw you myself."

"Jace! I thought you liked me!" Simon looked hurt.

"I like Clary. And you are her friend. That's reason enough to put up with you for some time. That," Jace pointed at the tablet, "and our mission."

"Yeah. Our mission." Simon swallowed hard. "Is it normal that I'm nervous? Because, so you know, I talk even more when I'm nervous. And I know I'm a fast talker, but…"

Jace set a hand on Simon's arm, his features a bit softer.

"Look, Simon. I've been in many missions before. It never gets any easier. You can only try to control your fears." He advise the younger man. "But if it helps, you know that we are doing the right thing. For the right reasons. So that no more people can be hurt by… our target " Jace spat the word with venom, "anymore."

Simon kept silent for a few seconds, considering his words. Then he lifted his head, his gaze firm and resolute.

"Yeah. It helps. Thanks, Jace." He smiled a little.

"Good. So, our entrance point will be…" Jace began.

"What." A voice from the cabin called out. "No thanks for me? I'm the one who promised to keep you safe!"

"Shut up, Raphael!" Simon retorted, smirking. "You will do it because you have orders. Jace will do because he likes me!"

"I like Clary." Jace repeated, huffing.

"And me." Simon grinned, undeterred. "I'm your best friend. Besides Alec, of course."

Jace sighed in defeat. He tried it again.

"Our main entrance point will be…"

 

*****

 

It was actually fun. Watching Magnus go crazy in a clothing store.

They ended up sweeping almost all the departments in the store. Magnus could find anything of his liking at the preppiest area, or at the latest young fashion one. He drove the assistants crazy with his questions and suggestions about reorganizing the floor. He gave them good tips though they weren't supposed to get any from clients. He chose and dismissed clothes with the same celerity that he talked to Alec, who was barely able to keep up with his pace, picking up all the clothes that Magnus wanted to try on, thanking Mother Nature for his long arms that could carry lots of them.

"Are you really going to buy that t-shirt?" Alec asked, squinting amused.

Magnus looked at his image on the mirror. The t-shirt he was trying on was of a bright pink color and had a slogan in dazzling red that read _"I'm a bi with a hi-fi"._  It hugged nicely Magnus' biceps and torso, the young man noticed, raking his eyes over them.

"What's wrong with it?" His hands brushed the letters on his chest, almost defying Alec to berate him for them.

"Nothing." Alec denied jokingly. "As long as you don't wear it at one of your business meetings…"

"Hum." Magnus smirked, winking at him. "Don't dare me. I love a challenge!"

He had dragged Alec into the fitting room, both of them carrying too many clothes. Luckily the cubicle wasn't big enough for the two of them, and Alec was spared of the tempting image of Magnus changing into one after another piece of clothing. But the other man did make a point in consulting Alec at every one of the item he tried on.

"And I would love to see the faces of your associates then!" Alec's lips crooked upwards.

Magnus tilted his head, his eyes sparkling mischievously. He stepped lightly into Alec's personal space.

"Are you looking for another deal, Alexander?" He murmured, tip-toeing his fingers over Alec's collarbone.

"Could be…" The younger man answered in the same tone, his head bending towards Magnus like a nail attracted to a magnet.

A throat being cleared snapped their attention. They found a line of kids waiting for one of the cubicles to get empty.

"Not that I don't like a nice show," one of the kids teased them, grinning cheekily, "but I need to try these shirts on and see which of them I'm going to use tonight to get the love of my life back."

"Oh!" Magnus perked up immediately. "Is that love a man or a girl"

"He is the most wonderful, gorgeous, smartest boy in town!" The kid sighed dreamily. "No offence, man."

"None taken. May I give you a piece of advice?"

The kid looked at Magnus from head to toe, and decided that, despite of his old age, the man with the cool hairdo looked fashioned enough to listen to, at least. He didn't bother to look at the taller man for that (he did check him thoroughly though).

"Sure. Shoot." The kid said.

"First of all, stop looking at my friend as if you wanted to eat him." Magnus recommended, winking at him. "Secondly…"

 

 

It was the weirdest but funniest evening that Alec had ever spent. Eventually, they got out of the store with four bags each, and an excited, chatting Magnus.

"I'm really happy that you talked me into this, Alexander!" He cried delighted. "It had been years since I set foot in one of this places, and I don't recall them being so entertaining."

"Neither did I." Alec smiled, amused. He took a mental note of thanking Izzy for the suggestion.

Magnus beamed at him.

"What now? You've been the best choosing what to do today, so… What are we going to do now?"

Alec stopped in his tracks, befuddled. He hadn't thought in doing anything after the store. He looked at his watch, more for gaining time than for real need to know the hour.

But as soon as he realized of it, his stomach rumbled. The young man hoped that the noise wasn't strong enough for Magnus to notice.

"Are you hungry?" He asked his companion.

Magnus frowned, and nodded, smiling.

"Starving! I didn't know that shopping could make you this hungry."

Alec's eyes spotted a food trunk nearby.

"How long since the last time you had a hot dog?" He asked. Maybe Magnus would consider this too low-key, but seeing him enjoying himself so much in that store, he had thought that Magnus would like another taste of simple life.

"Ages!" The older man cried, and his gaze followed Alec's pointing chin towards the trunk, delighted.

He but run to it, with Alec chuckling on his heels.

It wasn't easy to eat a dripping hot dog with all those bags hanging from their arms, but they managed, wiping playfully each other's mouth when some glob threatened to stain their clothes.

They had their last bit when the sky went suddenly dark and heavy drops began to fall.

"Run!" Magnus shouted to Alec, sprinting towards a marquee nearby. "I don't want my make-up ruined!"

Alec followed him, his long legs allowing him to get to the shelter in no time. There was a line of people going into the building the marquee belonged to.

"How do I look?" Magnus asked him, trying to see his reflection on the glass panel hanging from the building wall, somewhat anxious.

"Beautiful." Alec answered. As usual, his mouth talked without his brain's permission.

But it was true. Magnus' hair had flattened a bit due to the rain, and his face was flushed because of the run. He turned to Alec slowly, his eyelashes battering a bit, but this time there was nothing coy on the movement.

"Don't mock me! My hair is a mess and I'm grateful that I used my water-proof make-up today. And look! Our shirts are all wet!"

Alec looked, really looked at him. Magnus' wet shirt was stuck to his body like a second skin, and he knew that his own was the same. He smiled.

"Magnus. You are the most beautiful thing I've seen today. And the fact that your shirt is wet doesn't ruin the image." He raked Magnus' frame again with his eyes. "At all." He stated firmly.

Magnus plucked at Alec's t-shirt rim with two fingers, pursing his lips.

"Has anybody told you that you have a charming tongue, Alexander?" He purred.

Alec blushed, acutely aware of people in the line staring at them.

"Err… we should…" He looked around, his mind running wild thinking what to do. Anything but looking at a Magnus who seemed about to eat him on the spot. Then his eyes noticed the glass board. "Would you like to watch some old movies? It seems like there's a marathon of black and white comedies in here."

Magnus turned around and followed his gazed, unfazed by him changing the topic. Then he opened his eyes a lot.

"I used to watch them with my grandfather, so long ago…" He mused, talking more to himself than to Alec, his eyes lost in time. "Both of us, sitting on that big sitting-room during hard winter nights, wrapped in blankets and eating pop-corn…"

"Come on in." Alec decided, since the rain was falling harder. "We could change our shirts inside. Luckily we have this!" He shook the bags with their new clothes.

"Alexander, you've been really resourceful." Magnus smiled. "I'll have to think in some way to thank you for today."

"There's no need. But I'm sure you'll think of something!" Alec smiled jokingly.

 

*****

 

The restrooms were quite clean, a fact that both of them appreciated very much, despite the many children they had seen milling about, waiting for the last Pixar movie to begin. Magnus entered a cubicle and changed into his new pink "I'm a bi with a hi-fi" t-shirt, while Alec waited outside with their many bags. Then they changed places, and Alec put on a much more subdued grey t-shirt with no logo.

"Hum." Magnus checked him out with a critical eye, and handed him all the bags. "Thankfully I can bring color to this world for both of us, Alexander!"

Alec frowned, taking the bags.

"But you said that you didn't mind if I chose this kind of…"

"Shut up and kiss me, you boring-dressed hunk!" Magnus grinned, and pulled him to his lips.

Alec couldn't have stopped him even if he wanted to, because his hands were full of bags. Luckily they were alone in the restroom, all the children and their parent sitting in front of the screen already.

So he let Magnus embrace him and envelope him with his warmth, the older man's arms rubbing Alec's ones, cold from the rain, the heat in his guts spreading a comforting feeling all over his chilly body. He couldn't but kiss Magnus back, hoping to be able to give him back a bit of his warmth.

He couldn't have told how long they were like that, lost in each other, until he heard the restroom door open and someone came in.

"Look, daddy!" A shrill voice cried laughing. "Two boys kissing!"

Magnus let go of Alec, and they both turned towards the new-comers.

A bear of a man, wearing a cap with some beer logo on its front, had his big hands holding down his two children by the shoulders. The elder boy laughed heartedly, the younger one just looked at them with rounded eyes,.

"What's a bi, dad?" The youngest of the boys asked, genuinely curious, and his brother roared in laughing.

Their father gave them each a slap on their necks, his frown almost reaching his moustache, and the boys shut up instantly. Alec was about to jump in the children's defense when the father grunted to the boys.

"Don't look at them! They are just a couple of freaks, like your uncle Tom. They should be lashed on their backs until they change their disgusting nature."

"But uncle Tom isn't disgusting…" The younger of the children protested.

He earned himself another slap on his head. His older brother knew better, apparently, and remained silent, looking at the floor, and squirming as if he was in sheer need of a pee.

"Don't hold up your business here for us." Magnus smirked to the man. "We were just leaving. And we didn't contaminate anything!"

The man frowned even more, sure that Magnus was making fun of him. He couldn't stop looking at the words on Magnus' t-shirt, as if they were a personal offence towards him.

"If it wasn't for my sons here," the man snarled, "I'd show these queers how a man treats scum like them!"

Alec stepped in front of Magnus, who had started to tremble from the effort of refraining himself, on behalf of the boys.

"And I wish you tried." Alec spat to the man, his eyes dark and menacing. His whole frame seemed to have grown taller.

The man pulled the boys to him even more, and the younger started to cry.

Alec felt Magnus' hand pulling him from his arm.

"Let's go, dear. There's nothing we can do here." Magnus said, looking at the boys with eyes full of sorrow.

Alec let himself get dragged out of the restroom, never giving his back to the man.

"The taller one seems to be normal." He heard the younger boy say.

"I will sue you!" The man shouted at them, slapping his son again in rage. "You freaks should be locked away! For good! I will…"

The door closed shut cutting his ramblings. Alec ventured to look at Magnus, who was breathing deep in order to calm himself.

"Are you ok?" He asked the older man, and got a feeble smile and a nod in return.

"Yes, I am. It's just that it has been too long." Magnus said, his voice low and sad.

"Too long?" Alec didn't understand.

"Since I last got insulted like that." Magnus smirked, a bit more himself now. He took some of the bags from Alec's hands.

"I'm sorry." Alec mumbled, dropping his gaze.

"What for? It's not your fault, dear. And you've been insulted too. That fascist," Magnus thumbed on the restroom's direction, "he's the one that should be sorry. If not for himself, for his sons."

"I could hope for the youngest, though." Alec said, following Magnus to the room where their movie was going to be shown.

Magnus smiled bitterly.

"It takes a strong will to stand for your beliefs, when it's your dad who's trying to beat you out of them."

Alec looked at him, curious. He sensed that Magnus spoke about some past memories, but when the man said nothing else, Alec nodded.

"Let's not allow this event to ruin our day, shall we?" Magnus said gingerly. He started towards the room again when he felt Alec's hand reaching for his.

He looked down and found Alec's fingers intertwining with his own. Alec gave him his half-smile.

"Look, mummy!" A childish voice sounded next to them. "They are holding hands!"

Alec rolled his eyes, and scouted for the new danger. _Not again, please. What's wrong with this theater?_

"Sure they are, sweetpea." The mother smiled at Alec and then at Magnus. "Because they're in love. Like daddy and mummy. Don't you like when we hold hands?"

The little girl, a five-year-old brunette with pigtails, nodded emphatically.

"There you are!" The mum stated. "I'm sorry." She said to Magnus and Alec. "Children are so curious!"

"This is the perfect age to be curious." Magnus affirmed with a smile, soothing her nervousness. "It's our duty to answer their questions in the best way we can."

"You're right." The mum nodded, smiling. "But she's exhausting, with so many questions. Have you two got children?"

"No!" Alec jumped a bit, and Magnus' hand shot to his arm to calm him down.

"This", Magnus pointed to Alec and then to himself, "is very new yet. But I won't rule anything out!" He winked at Alec, and watched satisfied how his young companion turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Oh, I have no doubts that you two will make wonderful dads someday." The woman declared with conviction.

"Come on, mum, we'll miss the start!" The girl pulled at her mother's hand towards their room, and she followed, shrugging to the two men with a parting grin.

"Not everything is lost." Magnus murmured, watching them go away with a small smile.

Alec squeezed his hand, his face still flushed.

"No. There's always hope. Let's enjoy the movie."

 

*****

 

It was an old Buster Keaton silent movie. Alec's family hadn't ever been fond of old movies, and he was greatly surprised at the agility of the actor and the action. Magnus told him that, in his time of success, he was called _The Great Stone Face_ because of his seriousness, and Alec was amazed that such a grave man could convey so much with only his body language; words weren't actually needed.

They sat there, in the dark, laughing hard, like the other few souls that didn't abhor old, silent movies.

They sat there, holding hands until Alec spread a long arm across Magnus' shoulders and felt his companion relax and rest his head, still a bit damp, on his own shoulder.

They sat there, forgetting their problems, letting the black and white images erase visions of hate and phobia.

 

*****

 

It was already night when they got out of the theater. A rainy night. Most of the other viewers were still inside the building, or they had already gone out. The street was unusually quiet, but that could be because the theater was in a side street.

Luck was on their side, because they were able to catch a vacant cab that drove them to the parking lot where Magnus had previously parked his Lamborguini.

"I hope it's still here." He joked while the elevator took them to the correct floor, and yawned.

"This parking lot is well guarded." Alec said, trying to sound more convinced that he felt. "It should be here."

Magnus hummed, his eyes closing, and Alec had to shake him slightly when the elevators doors opened.

"We're here." The younger man whispered, almost as if he was unwilling to wake Magnus up. "I can see your car from here."

"Good." Magnus took the key from his pant pocket and handed it to Alec.

Alec took the key, frowning.

"I'm afraid you'll have to drive, Alexander." Magnus explained, suffocating another yawn. "I don't know what's come into me, but I can't keep my eyes open."

"But… but… your car…" Alec stuttered, suddenly scared of driving that wild beast of a car. "It's been a long time since I last drove… And your car is…" He swallowed hard.

_What if he ruined Magnus' super-expensive car???_

"You'll take us safely home, my dear." Magnus stated with a smile, bumping his sleepy head on Alec's shoulder. "I've seen how you treat delicate things. I have plenty of trust in you."

The young man breathed deep and straightened his back. He put the bags in the trunk of the car (a ridiculous small trunk), he accommodate Magnus on the passenger seat, and sat behind the wheel.

Magnus gave him some brief instructions on how to drive the beauty, and dozed off.

Watching Magnus' soft features, under the dim inner light of the car, Alec felt a rush of tenderness and guilt towards him. Maybe Magnus was so tired because he had stayed awake the whole previous night, due to Alec's startling dream. Maybe the day's plebeian emotions had been too much for the rich, lofty man.

Maybe he was just exhausted from a whole week of work.

Maybe…

Alec drove carefully, adjusting the GPS with Magnus' address (which he found later on that was already registered on the database, for Alec's chagrin).

His siblings and Jace used to tell him that he drove like an old maid. But that was because they were in the car with him, and they were too precious for him to endanger their lives with a unnecessarily wild driving.

He drove as carefully as when he drove his siblings around.

Because he was taking Magnus home.

And Magnus, that damned, powerful, beautiful, sensitive man, was in the car with him.

And, in some way, he was already precious to Alec.

Wasn't he screwed, Alec thought.

 

*****

 

Magnus barely opened an eye when he felt Alec's index tapping lightly on his shoulder.

"Magnus… wake up, please. We're home." Alec said, his voice low and soft.

He let the other man help him out of the car.

"Leave the bags in the trunk for now." Magnus murmured, sleepy.

"Ok."

Alec half carried Magnus to the loft.

"I'm sorry, Alexander." The tycoon mumbled. "I don't know why I can't stay awake. "

"You're just tired." The younger man smiled encouragingly. "A good night of sleep will do you wonders."

Magnus nodded, his head bobbling loosely.

Alec took care of everything. He undressed him (leaving his underwear on, Magnus noticed), and put him in his silk pajama pants.

Then Alec made him sit on one of the bathroom stools, setting himself in front of him with all the stuff for cleaning his makeup.

"How come that you know all this?" Magnus couldn't but ask.

"I have a sister very fond of makeup." Alec explained, brushing Magnus' eyelids carefully with a cotton pad coated with eye makeup cleanser. "And very fond of partying, at some time of her life. I couldn't let her go to bed with all that stuff on her face. It is terrible for her complexion. And for the sheets."

Magnus chuckled.

"True. Both things."

Alec cleaned his face with some wipes and a wet towel.

"This should do for now. Let's go to bed."

Magnus did a last effort and dragged himself to bed. Alec put his own pajamas on, and climbed into the huge bed too.

"A goodnight kiss?" Magnus could barely form the words.

Alec smiled fondly and scooted next to him. He kissed Magnus softly, and then turned him on his side, so that Magnus' back was flushed to Alec's chest. The younger man hugged him loosely, his hand resting near Magnus' heart.

Magnus closed his eyes and let the sleep sweep his insomniac mind.

Since the weekend that he and Alec had spent together, Magnus hadn't had any sleeping pill, as he had told Catarina.

But the moment he had found what had happened to Alec, his sleep had fled from him again. He had resisted, though, the urge of taking the pills again.

He hadn't slept one single night in all that time.

Now, the previous night, with Alec next to him, he hoped that sleep wouldn't dodge him again. But the young man's nightmare made his sleeping impossible.

What if Alec needed him once more?

He hadn't. Thankfully for Alec.

Now, it seemed that all that restlessness was taking his toll on Magnus.

Maybe it was exhaustion.

Maybe it was that peaceful feeling in his chest.

Maybe it was because he was surrounded by someone who was willing to take care of him. To fight for him.

To feel for him?

Neither of them was very fond of spooning, to tell the truth.

Neither of them stirred during the whole night.

Spooning, they stayed.

 

*****

 

 

 

Sunday mornings are the best. You can oversleep, or lay down lazily in bed. Watching the daylight slowly illuminating the room, coloring the walls, giving life to the inanimate objects.

A starkly white chair. A brightly painted folding screen next to the window. The immaculately polished floor.

Pale skin over tanned skin.

Alec wondered if he'd ever get used to it. If he'd ever get over the appeal that it had on him.

 The contrast between their skins. His own, so fair and ordinary. Magnus', so rich, exotic and alluring.

His lips were barely a few inches from his partner's hair, so close that his wondrous scent filled Alec's nostrums, causing a shiver to run through his body.

He willed himself, then, to stay immobile. Magnus seemed still to be fast asleep, and Alec wouldn't wake him up for the world.

But his scent… Oh, Magnus' scent was delicious. Even though they hadn't had time, nor strength, to have a shower the previous night.

Or maybe because of that. Maybe their skins exuded the memory of the noisy joy they had shared at that clothing store, the peace they had found in that movie theater.

Just a bit closer, Alec thought. Just enough to brush his partner's shoulder with his nose. Just enough to inhale that memory.

But then, Magnus stirred lightly, his breathing changing from the steady one when you are asleep to that one more brisk that your body exhales when your mind is waking up. Alec froze.

_Had he waken Magnus up with his foolish desire of smelling him?_

He felt ashamed, just at remembering that he shouldn't have felt that kind of desire. He was doing his job with Magnus, after all.

Alec realized that his arm  was still wounded around the other man's waist, his hand above Magnus' navel. He tried to withdraw it, carefully.

What if Magnus didn't like him to sleep flushed against him? What if Magnus felt his personal space invaded? After all, they hadn't slept spooning, that memorable weekend.

_And since when did Alec like spooning?_

But Magnus was more awake than Alec thought, because he swiftly grabbed Alec's hand and kept it firmly in place. Next to his heart.

Alec relaxed. His lips closed the small distance between them, and pressed a light kiss on Magnus' shoulder.

The crook of his neck.

The side of his throat.

The edge of his barely fuzzy jaw.

"Good morning." He breathed on Magnus' ear.

"Good indeed." Magnus answered, sighing contently, and Alec could feel, more than see, the other man's smile.

"Did you sleep well?" Alec's nose outlined Magnus' ear.

_By the Angel, that scent…_

"More than well, darling." Magnus almost giggled. "Sorry, your stubble tickles."

Alec moved his head away quickly.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, his mind thinking fast. "I… I'll try to shave in the nights, so you…"

Magnus turned around in the bed, facing him with an amused smile, not leaving barely any space between them.

"Alexander, did I say that I don't like the tickling?" He teased him.

The younger man blinked. He shook his head.

"Lesson three:" Magnus whispered, his eyes fixed on Alec's running his hand over his partner's shadowed jaw. "When Magnus Bane says that he likes something in you, believe him. Because Magnus Bane knows what he likes. And what he doesn't."

He stretched himself a bit, in order to press his lips to Alec's, and Alec grabbed him by the waist and lifted him delicately, making the kiss easier.

Oh, yes, Magnus liked kissing Alec, that was a given. He sneaked a hand under Alec's t-shirt, running slightly his fingers over his companion's back, delighting on Alec's shivers, on Alec's taunting tongue playing with his own, feeling Alec's big hands splayed over the small of his back and his shoulders.

Oh, yes, Alec liked kissing Magnus. He liked it too much, perhaps.

Because something was stirring in his body. Something that Alec wasn't still ready for it to come to life.

Something that stirred a similar something in Magnus, apparently, his kisses becoming more frenzy, his hands more adventurer on Alec's skin.

Alec broke the kiss, breathless, eyes fast shut, his heart beating wild, his forehead pressed to Magnus, who was also panting.

It was the older man who pulled apart first.

"This, Alexander," he said, trying to smile nonchalantly, yet short of breath, "is one of the best way to start our day. But I have something special planned for today, and I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Who?" Alec asked, confused.

"My boy, of course!" Magnus chuckled, stretching his back, and Alec guessed he wouldn't get any more information from him at the moment. He took a moment to behold how nicely Magnus' muscles moved when he outstretched.

Magnus reached out to his robe, laying at the foot of the bed (Alec had been that thoughtful, truly) and climbed out of bed, his back to his partner.

"Why don't you start the coffee machine while I take a quick shower, darling?" He raked his fingers over his tussled hair. "I'll be ready in a minute. Or two!" He turned his head to Alec and winked, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Alec stayed sitting on the bed for a couple of minutes, hearing the water running, calming his body down. Had just Magnus avoided sex with him again?

He knew. He had to. That damned Raphael Santiago must have told him, despite of his promise to Alec.

But if Magnus knew… why did he insist in having Alec with him? Why, when Alec was broken and tainted? When Alec couldn't give him what he needed from him?

 _What Magnus needed was something resembling a home, remember? He said it himself._ His inner voice spoke clearly.

_But… could Magnus be satisfied with a home without sex? Knowing how sensual the man was?_

Alec doubted it. He would have to face this problem soon, if he wanted any chance at accomplishing his mission.

Anyway, there was nothing else he could do at the moment, but to comply and start the coffee machine.

Which was easier said than done. That stupid device must have been made by a demon, because it had so many buttons, gauges and different types of drinks available, that Alec felt lost. It even had a bean grinder, which was really helpful if you want a fresh grinded coffee.

Alec wasn't used to that, actually. He had an old pot, fit for his daily need of caffeine.

In the end, he settled for the shortcut button that allowed him to get a quick, simple black coffee for himself, and an espresso for Magnus.

His mind wandered about who Magnus was referring to when he said _his boy_ , and was lost in the multiple possibilities when he felt a couple of strong arms surrounding his waist, and a warm mouth on the side of his neck. He startled, his body tense, ready to fight, but he relaxed immediately, recognizing the sandalwood smell.

"Mmmm." Magnus hummed from behind. "There's nothing better in the mornings than the nice smell of fresh made coffee and the sight of a pretty boy making it for you."

Alec huffed, suppressing a smile.

"Nobody has called ever me that." He scoffed, but he crossed his arms over Magnus'.

"Pretty boy? Hum. Their loss. Because you ARE a pretty boy." Magnus brushed Alec's neck with his lips, and the younger man tried not to shiver in pleasure.

"I'm not…" His voice was husked.

"What?" Magnus licked the thin strip of hair than went from Alec's hair line on his skull towards his neck, his voice daring his partner to deny that he was pretty.

Alec shivered.

"I'm not… a boy." He settled in saying.

Magnus laughed, and turned him around.

"That's true. You are NOT a boy." He raked Alec's frame from head to toe, some recognizable hunger in his eyes.

Then, suddenly, he let go of Alec and went into the pantry.

"Do you think we still have some of those delicious buns Mrs. Hudson brought yesterday left?"

"I suppose so." Alec replied, confused at his behavior. "Do you call her Mrs. Hudson?"

"How else would I call her, my dear?" Magnus stepped out of the pantry with a box full of cones.

"I don't know… Since she's been with you for years, I thought…" Alec set the cups of steaming coffee on the counter and sat down on one of the stools.

Magnus joined him and pursed his lips, thinking.

"I guess it's by habit. I was some kind of… uncomfortable guest for my grandfather, when I met her. I needed some boundaries. I tried to upset her calling her by her first name, but it didn't work." He smiled at the old memories. "Now I'd feel weird calling her any other way."

Alec smiled. In that moment, watching Magnus' dark eyes brightened by the pure light of the morning sun, coming through the small window, he would have given almost anything to see little Magnus running around Mrs. Hudson.

And his grandfather, the mysterious Marcus Bane. The one who initiated the war between the Morgersterns and the Banes, catching the Lightwoods in the middle.

Would Alec meet him?

He bit his first scone and threw another one into Magnus' hand, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Eat." He said. "Your boy is waiting, remember?"

Magnus' smirk showed up, along his dimples.

"I like when you get all bossy, Alexander."

The fire in his eyes would have been enough to warm again Alec's coffee.

Alec told himself that it was the hot coffee, not Magnus' gaze, what was setting his insides on fire.

He ate and drank fast.

He needed to get to the shower fast.

 

*****

 

Magnus finished the last of the dipping raspberry marmalade buns, and poured himself a second cup of coffee, adjusting the machine to his tastes. He definitely needed to teach Alec how to use it. But not now.

Alec had gone in a rush to have what Magnus expected it to be a cold shower, if the young man's flushed face and stuttering talk was anything to account for.

Magnus himself had had to run into the shower, after leaving the ( _their_ ) bed, for a quick handjob. He had been cautious to keep his back to Alec, so that Alec couldn't see how hard he was.  Because kissing Alec had had that effect on him, but Magnus wouldn't for the world pressure his young partner into believing that they had to have sex just because Magnus wasn't able to keep his little friend in check.

After three years of celibacy, Alec had awaken that need in him. He sighed.

Patience is a virtue.

_But it was fucking hard to be patient, having Alec so close._

While Alec was showering, Magnus had a lot to catch up on his phone. There were 2 different lines of texting.

 _"A Team is in."_ , the first message said. It had been sent the last evening, when Alec and he were at the movie theater. His phone had been muted then, and he had forgotten to turn the volume on afterwards, so tired he had felt. He read the attached report and smiled ferociously.  _"A Team wishes that Master of Punishment is happy with its work_." Magnus groaned. He should have banned that kid from calling him those silly names.

 _"B Team is in."_ The second thread said, received barely five minutes after the other similar one. Half an hour later, the next message read _"B Team is out. Cleared."_

 _"Cleared."_ The first thread said a couple of minutes later.

His teams had completed the mission. Magnus' smile became more feral. He checked the news, and watched satisfied the outcome. It was all over the net and tv channels.

Mission accomplished.

But Alec still didn't need to know. Not yet.

And with Magnus' little trick about Alec not having his data available, with a bit of luck, he wouldn't know until Magnus judged it fit.

They had a lovely Sunday ahead to enjoy. Alec deserved another day of peace.

 

*****

 

"Good morning, Mr. Bane." Lily beamed at them, from behind her counter at the entry hall.

Alec had recognized the path, from the passenger seat in Magnus' Lamborguini. Of course, their destination was IDRIS.

"Hello, Lily, dear!" Magnus answered, his smile matching her. "Remember my friend Alec?"

"Of course, Mr. Lightwood. Welcome back!"

"Here you have Alec's form." Magnus handed her a big, thin envelope. "He is joining us as a formal member. Would you please take care of registering him?"

Lily took the envelope with a smile and hesitated.

"Has… hum…?" She stopped short, her fair skin reddening a bit.

"No, I'm afraid that it is Mr. Santiago's day off, my dear." Magnus told her, in an amused tone. "But I'll make sure he passes by with some invented errand tomorrow."

Lily opened her eyes wide, blushing even more.

"Oh, please, no! I mean… there's no need… that's to say… you don't have…"

Magnus chuckled.

"I bet a nice girl like you would do Raphael a lot of good, my dear. But I won't intrude, I promise!" He winked at her, and turned to Alec. "Shall we go, Alexander?"

"Magnus!" A familiar voice called him from the upper floor, and they heard quick footsteps going down the stairs. "Alec?"

Alec smiled to his former tutor and friend.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Hodge asked when he reached the ground floor. He stopped short, not sure that Alec would be up for a hug. "I mean, it's great to see you again. I didn't expect you would be back."

"He's going to be a full member of IDRIS." Magnus chipped in, hooking his arm around Alec's. "I hope you don't have anything against it, Hodge."

Hodge looked from one man to the other, bewildered.

"No, of course not. It will be a pleasure to have you here more often, Alec." He smiled at the young man. "I'll make sure you have your own accommodations ready."

"Don't bother, dear." Magnus cut him short. "Alec will share mine. It would be weird that my partner had his own room, wouldn't it?"

Hodge frowned for a millisecond, but smiled soon again.

"Sure. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Mr. Bane," Lily called him out. "As the one vouching for Mr. Ligthwood, I need you to sign this forms."

Magnus rolled his eyes to Alec, but turned to the young woman smiling.

"Sure. Will you lend me your pen, dear?"

Hodge took advantage of Magnus' momentary distraction and grabbed Alec by the arm, half-dragging him to a secluded corner in the hall, behind a big column.

"What are you doing, Alec?" He grumbled. "I thought this… fling with Bane was only that: a fling. Now you are his partner? For real? Are you living together?"

Alec freed his arm with a brisk movement.

"I don't have to give you any explanation, Hodge. Not anymore." He frowned at his friend.

Hodge sighed, taken aback.

"I'm sorry, Alec." He said, contrite. "It's just that… this is a shock. The Alec I knew would have never gone that far so quickly. You were usually more… thoughtful."

Alec huffed.

"I'm not the Alec you knew anymore." He stated, looking right into Hodge's startling blue eyes. "I'm doing what I think is best. For me and my family."

"But… Magnus Bane, Alec! Of all people!" Hodge muttered, still astonished. He brushed with the tip of his fingers Alec's cheek. "If your parents knew…"

"I don't care what they think." Alec hissed, patting away his hand. "They abandoned us because of their wrongdoings. They don't have the moral authority to tell me what I must do or not!"

"And your own morals?" Hodge said under his breath. "What do they say about Magnus Bane?"

Alec lowered his eyes for a second, and then looked up again, unfaltering.

"Magnus is someone that cares for me. As I care for him. What happens between us…" He chew his lower lip. "Don't worry for me, Hodge. I'll be fine."

"Alexander?" They heard Magnus calling out.

Alec stepped away from the column and saw him coming over, his stride light and bouncy. Alec smiled. Magnus' colorful attire stood out in the black and white pattern of IDRIS' hall.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Hodge tried for the last time.

Alec nodded, his eyes on Magnus, who was waving at him. He waved back.

"Magnus is quite magical." He heard himself say. "I'll be fine."

 

*****

 

The boy, _Freedom_ , was waiting for them, already saddled.

Next to him, a gorgeous chestnut young lady was being saddled.

"Alexander, this is _Joy_." Magnus introduced them. "This will be your ride."

Alec fell in love with _Joy_ at first sight. Her mane was a brilliant cascade of dark russet, her legs long, lithe and strong. She had a white mark on her forehead, vaguely resembling a star.

"She's beautiful."

"And yours." Magnus added, smiling.

"Yeah, thank you." Alec patted the horse's nape.

"I mean, it's really yours." Magnus clarified. "When we get back to the main building, you will only have to sign the ownership papers."

Alec blinked slowly at him.

"But…" He looked around, but the stable lads were at a suitable distance from them. "Magnus, I do appreciate what you're doing, but… I couldn’t afford her. In the future. When this…" He motioned between the both of them, stammering, his face red, "this is over, I don't know…"

Magnus hushed him with that particular way of his, putting a long finger over Alec's lips.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. I hadn't thought of that. I guess it's too soon for me to think about that moment but," he sighed, pursing his lips, "you are right. Let me propose this: you will have the mare in usufruct, while our contract is in effect, and we'll see what we do after that. Do you agree?"

It was as if he had a solution for everything, Alec reckoned.

The horse nudged Alec's hand, as if pressuring him to accept.

"Ok." Alec felt relieved and ashamed at the same time. It wasn't easy for him to acknowledge his situation, even though Magnus was more than aware of it. He gave him his crooked smile.

But Magnus seemed satisfied with the compromise.

"Let's ride, then. These beauties have been without a proper exercise for a long time! Will you be so kind as to pass me that backpack, darling?"

Alec looked towards where Magnus was motioning and saw a battered backpack, hanging from a hook on _Freedom_ 's stable door. He grabbed it and gave it to his companion. Magnus tied the bag to his horse's saddle.

And he felt a pair of hands on his waist.

Alec's hot breath brushed his ear, his voice low and a bit trembling.

"Thank you. The horse is amazing. I don't want you to think that I don't value what you did. I do. Nobody has ever… But I can't accept it. It's just…"

Magnus turned around, to find Alec's big eyes filled with emotions.

"There's no need, Alec. I told you that I'm used to spoiling my partners. I guess I have to learn not to treat you with disrespect." He mused, casting his eyes low, lost in his thoughts.

Alec, bewildered, tipped his chin up with a finger.

"What are you talking about? You've always treated me with the utmost respect. Magnus, I… Thank you." Alec hated himself for his lack of words.

He was so much better at acting.

So he acted.

He leant in and kissed Magnus. Softly, trying to convey all the things his brain couldn't say.

Magnus took Alec's head into his hands and kissed him back, speaking the same language, telling him that he understood.

True, Magnus liked kissing Alec. He liked the way Alec spoke to him, through his kisses.

And, yes, Alec undoubtedly liked kissing Magnus.

He liked how Magnus understood his non-verbal language.

 

*****

 

 

It had been years since Alec had last ridden a horse. Probably during one of his last vacations at his parents' state, before everything went south.

He knew he would have cramps, after all that time.

But damn, the glee he felt was worth the pain.

 _Joy_ was a fantastic mare. Young but well-trained, powerful but cautious, the sheer pleasure of being on her back, facing the breeze that hit his face, was worth a thousand cramps.

It took him a while to get used again to the rhythm and the pace of the horse.

Magnus, on the other hand, looked as if he had never done anything else but ride. He rode next to Alec, guiding him but waiting for him to gather the right pace.

When Alec felt more at ease, they quickened their pace to a trotting, and then to a gallop.

Of course, Alec's lightness of heart had nothing to do with having kissed Magnus one hour before. No, nothing to do. Tasting those glossy, generous lips was nothing but another task for him.

No, Alec had never lied to himself. No.

Right.

Sure.

And watching Magnus' swaying up and down the horse, with a grin that defied the limits of his face, a cowboy hat covering his styled hair, was just another nice view.

Sure.

They rode for a couple of hours, leading their horses towards the north of the lake, into a wooded area. They climbed out of the horses and guided them among the tall pines and fir trees, treading carefully roots, needles and leaves on the ground.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked.

He was sure that nothing would come out of the trees, like that first time he went to IDRIS, but… one can never be too sure!

"To my secret place." Magnus smiled softly.

No, that small smile that Magnus threw at him was not something that Alec would pay for, no.

 _And you are being paid to get it,_ the low voice in his head told him.

Alec closed his eyes briefly and willed the voice to go to hell.

"Here we are." Magnus whispered in reverence.

A beautiful wooden cabin appeared to their eyes. It has one floor and a large veranda, with a path that weaved its way towards the calm lake waters.

Alec captured everything with awed eyes.

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked, his tone almost afraid that Alec could think differently.

Alec filled his lungs with the woodland air and smiled widely.

"I love it!"

Magnus beamed.

"Let's give a rest to this kids." Magnus said, tying F _reedom_ to a post under a canopy, to the left of the cabin. It was obviously a place for horses, since it had its own manger and water trough. They unsaddle the horses and Magnus fed them with grain that he took out off a shed.

Alec helped him with an amused smile.

"What?" Magnus arched an eyebrow at his facial expression.

Alec frowned his lips, refraining his pushing grin.

"Nothing. It's just that I didn't take you for an animal lover, that's all."

Magnus shook his hands on his jeans.

"I find animals nicer than people, in general. Be kind to an animal, and it will always be loyal to you. Be kind to a person, and who knows what they will do."

Alec lowered his head, thoughtful.

"That's sad. Accurate," he added, "but sad."

"It is." Magnus agreed. "But we didn't come here to be sad. We came here to enjoy! Let's go inside and wash ourselves. Animals are lovely but are also dirty!" He winked at Alec, and opened the cabin door with an old-fashioned key.

"What. No extreme security measures here?" Alec scoffed.

"Only a few people know about this place." Magnus told him, his eyes earnest. "Now you do too."

Alec kept his gaze level, assuring him without words that he would keep his secret.

Too many secrets around Magnus Bane. Even what looked like a simple one, a cabin in the woods.

Which wasn't really what one could have expected of a cabin property of one of the richest man in the country. It was rustic but not unsophisticated, classic but not boring, comfortable but not old.

It smelled of pinewood and sandalwood. It smelled of Magnus.

It had two bedrooms, the master bedroom with a big bed, though not as huge as the one in Magnus' loft, the other one with two twin beds. A couple of bathrooms, fully equipped. A somehow rustic kitchen.

The biggest room was the living-room, with its large fireplace and its long couches draped in multicolored quilts.

They washed their hands and faces in the main bathroom, with Magnus chatting lightly about being glad about not wearing make-up that day.

"You don't really need it." Alec said before he was aware of speaking. He seemed to realize as soon as he stop talking, and added hurriedly. "I mean, it looks great on you, don't get me wrong! But… Magnus, you are really handsome. Just by yourself."

He dropped his gaze, ashamed of his big mouth speaking his thoughts without his brain's permission.

Magnus stood there, looking at his own, bare reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, I do, Alexander. This," he motioned his face, with an ironic smile, "is a face that not many people get to see. But the world expects the other face. The one with the dressing. The flashy face. The mask."

He turned around to leave the bathroom, but Alec was in the threshold, preventing him from getting out.

"I like your other face." The young man said with his disarming simplicity. "It suits you and your clothes. It highlights your features. It makes you gorgeous. But this face," he went on, brushing the tip of his finger over one of Magnus' cheekbones, "this is the real you. I like real things best."

The older man looked at his new partner, spellbound. He was the one with a gift for words. That gift had earned him lots of benefits, and it had gotten him out of some troubles.

But right now, Magnus was speechless. This man in front of him, straightforward and unassuming, broken and selfless, humble to a fault, who scoffed at himself every time he fought to find the right word; this man, with a couple of sentences, had rendered the great businessman speechless.

He stepped forward, enough to brush Alec's body with his own.

"What lips do you like to kiss best? The flashy ones, or the real ones?" He said flirtingly. Humor had also gotten him out of troubles. Like showing his true emotions.

"Yours." Alec stated simply, staring at those lips.

No humor could stand Alec's hungry eyes. Magnus closed his own for a brief moment, struck by the intensity of the moment.

"Kiss the real me, then." He mused.

Alec gladly complied. He hadn't lied to Magnus when he had said he liked his real face, the one that the rich man reserved for those people close to him.

He hadn't lied when he had said that he liked kissing Magnus. What was the point in denying? He liked kissing Magnus. He already knew that.

He had never lied to himself about that.

Now, pressing his partner against the bathroom wall, listening to the soft moans that Magnus uttered when their bodies rubbed together, he doubted that he could ever lie to Magnus while kissing him.

Maybe Magnus could lie with a kiss.

Alec felt the older man grabbing desperately at his back and neck.

Maybe not.

They pulled apart, panting heavily, a dumb smile painted on their faces.

"I have to say," Alec said at last, his voice hoarse and husky, his smile playful, "that that strawberry gloss you applied this morning makes your lips tastier. It doesn't last long, though." He licked his lips.

Magnus looked at him surprised, and burst out laughing.

Maybe Alec could mix humor and hunger at the same time, after all.

 

*****

 

It turned out that the fridge in the kitchen was well stocked. Magnus, as usual, had thought of everything in advance.

They had their meal under a leafy wooden canopy, just at the border of the lake shore, on a camping blanket. Nothing extravagant, just some nice sandwiches and cold white wine.

They had taken their light jackets off, now that they weren't needed, after the riding. Magnus even took his boots off, encouraging Alec to do the same. After some doubting, the younger man imitated him.

"Try this, darling." Magnus handed him what looked like a yellowish cocoon.

"What is it?"

"A coconut surprise. Home specialty. The chef wraps a little ball of coconut in a thin leaf of his secret recipe's dough and fries the balls with extra virgin olive oil."

Alec took it delicately with two of his long fingers. The ball was so fragile that it looked about to dissolve at any moment.

"Let it melt in your mouth." Magnus advised him, his voice velvety. "Let the new sensations fill everything."

Alec closed his eyes, glad to escape just for a tiny bit Magnus' intense stare, and felt the ball crumble inside his mouth, spreading a mixture of opposite flavors around his tastes buds.

He moaned in appreciation, opening his eyes at the sound escaping from his mouth, only to find Magnus watching him amusedly.

"I knew you would love this." He claimed smugly.

"Why wouldn't I? They're delicious!" Alec reached for another ball.

Magnus suppressed a sigh.

"You would be surprised. Not everybody is apt for this type of blending." His eyes took briefly that veil of sadness that they got when a miserable memory crossed his mind.

Alec noticed.

"Well, I'm not an expert, so I guess I can be easily fooled." He said lightly, waving his big hand around, trying to get Magnus' attention out of his dark pit. "But this is one of the tastiest stuff I've ever eaten."

Magnus tilted his head, a coy look in his eyes now.

"Easily fooled? I doubt that, Alexander. I very much doubt that. There's a fine mind in that pretty head of yours."

Alec couldn't maintain eye contact, a red tinge creeping over his white face.

"You think too highly of me." He mumbled, his fingers playing with a crease in the blanket.

When Magnus said nothing, Alec dared to look at him through his lashes. The rich man was simply staring at him, that small, secret smile on his lips, the one he seemed to have only for Alec. As if he was thinking a whole universe about the young man.

As if he was discovering a whole new universe with the young man.

As if that was the most natural thing in the world.

 

*****

 

Weekends with Magnus seemed like a vacation to Alec, so far. The older man was entertaining and never pushing, always considerate with Alec's tastes and comfort.

Alec began to wonder how that same man could have been the one who plotted against his family, thrashing Alec's and his siblings' future.

Could Magnus have two faces? Maybe be bipolar?

Or maybe he was just that maniac.

But then again…

How a man with such caring eyes could destroy other people's lives and keep living regretless?

The young man washed his hands on the white sink in the bathroom and looked at his reflection on the mirror. His cheeks were flushed from the previous exercise and the outdoor air. His eyes had gotten some of the shine that he knew it flew from them on the weekends, the past months of his life.

Those dreadful weekends.

It all seemed a nightmare to Alec now.

Because, even though he knew that he would have to be intimate with Magnus, eventually, it didn't look like such a terrible task, did it?

A flash of a butt naked Magnus, as Alec had seen him last Saturday morning in the closet, crossed his mind.

And a flash of heat crossed through his body at the thought.

Alec lowered his gaze, stunned at the hungry look that had just appeared in his eyes.

A look that he had never expected to see again.

He set the towel carefully on its stand and went back to the veranda.

Magnus was apparently absorbed on his phone, that fierce but cold expression on his face again. Alec had caught him watching his phone eagerly several times by now. Always with the same cruel expression.

 _What could make him feel like that?_ Alec thought. Maybe he was capable of hurting someone after all.

"Hey." He said softly, so as not to startle him.

"Alexander!" Magnus' demeanor changed in a millisecond, just by looking at Alec.

His grin could illuminate a whole ballroom, Alec's mind decided. Again, without previous permission of his conscience.

"Did you get the iced tea and the pastries box?" Magnus asked, seeing Alec's hands empty.

Alec frowned. True. He was supposed to get the bottle of iced tea that Magnus had in the freezer, sent along with the rest of their food. And yes, the pastries too.

Damn.

He had completely forgotten, thanks to those distracting images that had crossed his mind just a minute ago.

"Err… No, sorry, I just… I… I'll get them now." He stammered, quickly turning back towards the kitchen door that led into the veranda.

_If he continued like this, Alec would get a permanent blush on his face._

Magnus watched him disappear into the cabin again, disconcertedly amused. He threw a last glance to his phone screen, watching the latest updates on his current interest. Things were going exactly as he had planned, he thought, extremely satisfied.

But they didn't need to interfere with his peaceful, lovely day with Alec. Yet. So he turned the notifications off, just in time to receive Alec again with a happy smile on his face.

For the first time in years, Magnus felt happy. It had nothing to do with sex, for once. But it had everything to do with having someone next to him, someone who he could care for, and be able to right the things that have been done wrong to that someone.

Helping Alec felt good, Magnus' mind affirmed.

"Magnus… Are these from Maisie's?" The younger man said, handing him the box.

"I think I remember you saying that you liked those cream pastries from Maisie's." Magnus reached to get the box from Alec's hands.

Alec opened his eyes widely,

"I do!" He swallowed, his mouth salivating in anticipation. Then his voice got lower. "You remembered."

It had just been a passing comment, during that previous weekend together, when Magnus had insisted on Alec telling him some food that he really liked.

Magnus had remembered.

Alec kneeled next to him, setting the cold bottle on the blanket. He stared at his partner, taken aback.

"When it is food related, I never forget, my dear." Magnus said airily, trying to take the heat of the moment. He offered a pastry to Alec, smiling fondly.

"You remembered." Alec mused, not minding a bit about the pastry. He took Magnus' face between his big hands and leant in, a look of wonder now brimming in his eyes. "You remembered." He mused again over Magnus' lips.

Magnus let Alec thank him this way. Alec's fingers were cold from holding the iced tea bottle, but there was nothing cold about his kiss.

Letting the pastries box on the ground, Magnus melted in Alec's reverenced embrace, briefly wondering when was the last time that someone had remembered anything that Alec had said previously. And acted accordingly.

Given the young man's reaction, maybe an eon ago.

The iced tea was not that iced when they finally poured themselves a cup. It felt good to press the cold drink against their kiss-bruised, smiling lips.

Helping Alec felt good, Magnus heart sang.

 

*****

 

 

A colorful, gorgeous sunset framed their return to IDRIS stables. They made sure that the horses were fittingly cared for, and made their way back to the loft. They didn't see Hodge nor any other known people, to Alec's relief.

"I don't know about you, Alexander, but I sure need a shower." Magnus took his boots off and let them unceremoniously next to the loft's upper door. "Do you mind if I go first?"

"Of course not." Alec took his boots off, looking around for the best place to set them.

"Leave them there, darling." Magnus said, glancing behind over his shoulder, already heading towards the master bathroom. "Mrs. Hudson will take care of them tomorrow."

Alec frowned, unconvinced, but did as he was told.

Then he supposed that Magnus could welcome his presence in the shower.

 "Magnus!" He called out, following the man. He swallowed, nervous. "Do you want me to… go with you?"

Magnus froze at the bathroom doorstep. He glanced behind him again, a soft smile on his lips.

"It won't take me that much, dear. I just want to get rid of all this dust!" He laughed a bit, and then sobered up. "But thank you, Alexander. I really appreciate it."

He left the young man alone, wondering why on Earth had Magnus had thanked him.

He felt oddly uncomfortable, not knowing what to do while Magnus showered. He took some clean clothes from the closet and set them on the bed, ready to wear after his own shower.

Then he wandered towards the living-room.

Where he was welcomed by an angry ball of fur.

"Hey, little friend." Alec reached for the Chairman, rightfully mad at them for leaving him all alone, although with plenty of food and drink. "Did you miss us? Are you hungry? C'me here."

Alec took the now less furious kitten in his arms and went to the kitchen, earning his love back by feeding him with a knack.

" While your master is in the bathroom, why don't we see what's been happening in the world?" Alec asked the cat, padding his way back to the living-room. The Chairman purred in answer. "Ok then."

Alec sat on the floor, not wanting to muck up the pristine couches, and turned the tv on. He flipped through the channels, watching lazily different news programs.

Until he bumped into one consisting on several people debating the latest, more shocking news.

Apparently, that piece of news had been raging the whole weekend. On television programs, on the Internet…

Alec thought his heart was going to stop beating. He clutched his chest and doubled over his waist, a nauseating wave running through his body.

But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. He could barely believe what he was hearing.

The Chairman climbed down his lap, bewildered at his behavior, and ran towards the master bedroom. He meowed at the bathroom door until Magnus, wrapped in a fluffy, stark-white bathrobe, opened it, his brow knitted.

"What's up, Chairman?" He picked the kitten up in his arms, hiding his nose in its soft fur. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Would you like to come with us next time? I bet that Alec had treated you with your favorite knack just now. He made sure to know where they were being kept."

The Chairman squirmed furiously in Magnus' arms until it got free, and jumped down to the floor. It ran towards the bedroom door and turned to look at Magnus, its tail rigid.

It was as if the kitten was asking Magnus to follow it. So Magnus followed the cat, frowning, and thinking he was imagining things. Surely a cat, and a small kitten at that, wouldn't want to drag him out of the bathroom for any reason.

But what if…

Magnus had never been able to resist a ' _what if'._

He found himself entering the living-room after the Chairman, with a puzzled look in his eyes.

The living-room seemed empty, except that the tv was on. Magnus didn't notice the images on the screen, his attention focused on the tiny cat, his mind wondering idly if Alec was still in the kitchen, getting some late dinner ready.

The Chairman stopped next to the table in front of the tv set, as if it had arrived to his destination. Magnus walked towards the area, curious.

Only to find Alec lying on the floor, in a fetal position, trembling, holding his knees with his arms, his eyes fixed on the screen.

Magnus ran to kneel besides him, but hesitated to touch him, afraid that Alec could think he wanted to hurt him.

Now Magnus did notice the piece of news the talk-show guests were talking about. It was an unexpected twist of the plot. A bad one.

Now he knew why Alec was having what looked like a panic attack.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how did you like the chapter? If you did like it, that's it ;-)
> 
> And... what do you think that happened to Alec? What was the team's mission? What's going to happen next???
> 
> Please tell me, here, in Twitter (@myramerida, tag #TrustMeFic), by mail... I just need your opinions! Help me make it better! :-D
> 
> Thanks everybody for being still here with me and our beloved guys!


	15. Moving on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has just suffered a big shock. 
> 
> And Magnus will do everything in his power to help him. He will move Earth and Hell, if needed. But he won't be alone in this task.
> 
> A task that will affect in many ways to all the people involved.
> 
> Fancy to read? :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves! Here I am again. This chapter was supossed to be a short one, because it was already taking me too much time to update. I guess I just got carried away... ;-)
> 
> I've tried my best writing about Alec's PTSD. I'm not a psychologist and though I've made some research, I still can make mistakes when related to this matter. In the end, the story took his path in my mind and I wrote it as i felt I should. So please, if you notice some stuff off, your help will be welcome, because I'm willing to learn and improve. 
> 
> I need to warn you: this chapter has mentions of suicide, and as I say in the tags, it's not about one of the main character. Punishment had to be delivered. They're only quick mentions, I don't dwell in those matters. But don't read if you think this subject can trigger something in you, please!
> 
> Anyone who chooses to keep reading, you might be happy! Yes. Definitely, I know some people that will be very happy... ;-)))
> 
> Anyway, thanks again to my lovely beta (and yes, now a character too) Nath, who did her part in no time at all. I swear I would be lost without her help!

  

 

 

The first thing that Magnus noticed was that Alec had the tv remote gripped in his hand. The low sound of the device barely allowed the older man to listen what the news program was broadcasting, but he knew all about it.

Well, except the unexpected twist, which he learnt with just one look at the headlines crossing the lower side of the screen.

He didn't care.

His undivided attention went to the lying man, whose ragged breath resounded painfully in the room.

Magnus didn't touch him, but moved to block the screen from Alec's bulging, terrified eyes.

"Alec?" He whispered, trying to keep his tone calm. "Alec, can you hear me?"

Alec blinked, his gaze fixed on some point on Magnus' chest, where the tv screen should have been. He hiccupped.

"Alec, please, listen to me." Magnus said, his voice soft but firm. "He's gone now. He won't harm you. Never again." He set a light hand on his young partner's shoulder.

Alec screwed shut his eyes and hugged himself with more strength, his trembling resumed.

Magnus cursed himself inwardly and removed his hand. He reached for his phone, which was luckily in his robe pocket, and skyped a prefixed number.

"Cat." He barely breathed when the person at the other side of the line answered. "It happened."

"What?" Cat asked, confused. She looked sleepy.

"Alec saw the news. He's having a panic attack, I think." Magnus rushed out.

"Magnus, calm down. You won't help him if you're a mess."

"You're right." He breathed twice deeply. "Ok."

"Move the phone so I can have a look at him."

Magnus swiped with his camera Alec's lying form, trying to keep his hand steady.

"Now tell me how happened. What was what made Alec react this way? What did he see or hear?"

"I'm not sure, Cat. I was in the shower. The Chairman went looking for me."

"The cat? No, don't explain me." Cat shook her head. "Listen, Magnus…"

"Can't I touch him? I tried to but he just started to shake…"

Cat frowned.

"It would be better if you don't. He would probably panic even more. Listen, Magnus, I'm not fit for these kind of situation…"

"But you are a doctor!"

"But not a psychiatrist. I'm going to call my friend, the one I told you about, and we three can try to help Alec."

It barely took her half a second to get her friend in the videoconference. A delicate but strong-willed face appeared on the right upper corner on his screen, surrounded by a mass of brown curls.

"Good evening, Mr. Bane. My name is Dr. Branwell.  But please call me Charlotte."

"Pleased to meet you, but can you help my friend?" Magnus cut her dry.

The psychiatrist didn't seem unfazed by his dryness.

"I can try." She said. "Please put the phone so I can see him, and where he can hear me."

"I assume you know about him." Magnus frowned, glaring at the smaller image of his friend on the screen.

Cat just shrugged.

Magnus set the phone so the front camera was focused on Alec, and twisted his neck to be able to see the screen at the same time.

"Alec, my name is Charlotte. Can you hear me? Nod if you can, please."

Her voice was deep and rich, and somehow comforting.

Alec nodded once, his eyes still shut, but his trembling eased a little.

"I know it seems scary, what's going through your mind right now." She kept talking, her tone low and soothing. "I'm not going to lie to you, it IS scary. But it's nothing you can't take care of. You can go through this. With our help."

Alec shook his head, his breath speeding again.

Magnus lifted a finger to the screen, as if asking for permission. Charlotte nodded.

The wealthy man braced himself. If he had ever needed the persuasion in his voice to work, it was now.

"Alexander, it's Magnus." He said, with the same tone he had used to convince the younger man when he was about to strangle the thief in IDRIS. "You are at home now, Alexander, remember? You are with me now. You are _safe_. No one's is going to harm you, I promise. I won't let them."

He looked briefly at the doctors on his phone screen, trying to read them, in case he had said anything wrong.

"Alec, would you like Magnus to help you?" Charlotte asked, her voice sweeter than before.

She had understood.

Alec's breathing seemed to be less agitated with every passing moment.

"Alexander, I'm here now. Let me help you, darling."

"You can't." Alec groaned, his eyes still closed. "No one can."

"Why?" Charlotte asked delicately.

Suddenly, Alec opened his eyes and sat up, looking around with frenzied eyes. Then he looked at his clothes.

"I'm dirty." He began to shake off wildly his shirt with his hands.

Magnus glanced worriedly to the doctors.

"Your clothes are, Alec. Not you." Charlotte stated, not even an ounce of doubt in her voice.

"I'm dirty!" Alec looked anxiously at his not really dusty hands. "I can't be here… I'll taint everything! I should go…" He tried to get on his feet but stumbled on the couch behind him. He fell down on the wide seat but jolted out of it. "Now I've tarnished it too! Everything I touch gets dirty! I…"

Magnus stood immediately in front of him. He itched to touch him.

"Alexander, it's just a couch. We'll send it to the cleaners. We'll buy a new one. I don't care about it. I care about you!"

"But I…" Alec crumpled down the couch again, hiding his face in his big hands, his shoulders shaking.

Crying. Alec was crying.

Magnus felt his heart crush.

"You are what matters, Alexander." He sat next to his young partner, but keeping some distance, lest he crowded Alec. "And you are NOT tainted, believe me."

Alec's sobs quieted at last. He lifted his head, his nose running a bit, his cheeks streaked with tears. Magnus reached behind him, took a fancily decorated tissues box that usually sat on a side table and handed it to Alec. The young man wiped his nose and eyes and put the dirty tissues in his jeans pocket.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, looking at his hands again, as if they contain all the dirtiness in his world. "I should…"

"Would you let me touch you?" Magnus couldn't prevent himself from asking anxiously.

The need was too strong.

Alec glanced at him, for the first time. His eyes were full of questions.

"Why would you want to touch me?"

"Why wouldn't I?

Magnus' eyes could lie. He was used to it, from his very childhood. Lying had been a way to survive. To beat others. To climb his way in life.

But seeing Alec suffering, it was something that brought out the most honest piece of Magnus' soul.

And that was what Alec saw.

He nodded, slowly.

Magnus touched his arm, a mere brush of fingers across Alec's forearm.

"Is this ok?" Magnus asked softly, his eyes never leaving Alec's.

The younger man seemed to consider this, and nodded again.

Magnus set his hand over Alec's. He arched his eyebrows in a muted question. Alec answered the same way.

"Alexander." The older man cleared his throat, hesitantly. "I would like to hug you. Just… you know… a friendly hug? But only if you agree, of course!"

Alec opened his eyes wide a millisecond, like a reflex action.

"Do you really…?

Magnus smiled his little, secret smile. The one that he seemed to have exclusively for Alec.

"I _ache_ for hugging you, Alexander." He confessed. "Just that."

Alec dropped his gaze again, overwhelmed, his fears dragged to a corner by a pair of deep brown soul-trapping eyes.

Nobody in his life had ever said the things that Magnus said to him.

Nobody had ever _ached_ to hug him. True, his siblings and his best friend hugged him often. But they didn't feel that need. That pull.

He didn't lift his eyes, but nodded in agreement.

Magnus' trademark scent enveloped him like a soft blanket. His arms were warm against Alec's cold-sweated skin, surrounding his wide shoulders. At first, Alec was stiff, as if his body denied his mind the benefits of other person's touch.

But soon he was turning towards Magnus, hiding his face in the older man's neck, inhaling his homely scent, circling his back with his own long arms. He allowed Magnus to rock him lightly back and forth, the soft movement vaporizing his previous tension.

Alec sighed, and Magnus felt another bit of the wall crumbling down outside his heart.

He kissed Alec's temple and let go off him.

"Lie down, darling." He said with a sweet smile.

"Are you...?" Alec swallowed, nervously, picking at the hem of his t-shirt. He realized that he didn't want to be left alone." Are you leaving?"

"Leaving?" Magnus stood up and went towards a small fridge, hidden inside a cabinet. "Leave you? Never."

He took a couple of water bottles and handed one of them to Alec. He took a light blanket too from another cabinet. He then pressed a button and the lights went off, except a little one near the door.

"You need to stay hydrated, darling."

Alec took the bottle, with a grateful little smile, and drank almost its whole content.

"Now, would you please lie down?" Magnus asked him, sitting and patting the seat of the couch next to him.

Alec stretched his long body on the even longer sofa, and Magnus did the same, patting then a spot on his own shoulder for his young partner to set his head on that spot.

"No, Magnus!" Alec protested when he realized of Magnus' intentions. "You should go to bed. Get some rest and…"

Magnus held out the hushing finger, a sad smile on his lips.

"I won't get any rest unless I'm with you, Alexander. Would you please lie down here with me, so we both can sleep a while?"

Alec looked at him agape.

Not only hadn't Magnus rejected him, but he welcomed him by his side. Despite Alec's nervous breakdown, despite Alec's hideous past, despite Alec's drawbacks.

Alec took his place around Magnus' warm, solid body. The older man insisted on them having the water at hand, as well as the blanket, in case the night got chill.

Alec closed his eyes, and dared to ask, whispering:

"You know, don't you?"

Magnus sighed in defeat. He didn't want to have this conversation at that very moment. Alec needed to rest.

"Why aren't you disgusted?" Alec felt the prick of tears in his eyes again.

"Oh, I am. Very much." Magnus affirmed. "But not with you. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Alec."

Alec hugged him a bit closer.

"And you have nothing to worry about either." Magnus continued. "He's gone. Forever."

"Magnus." Alec mused, his cheeks burning. "I need to tell you…"

"Tomorrow, darling. Not tonight, with shadows and memories haunting us. Tomorrow, with the light of a new day. Is that all right?"

Alec nodded over Magnus' shoulder.

"Magnus."

"Yes, darling?" Magnus' voice held a tinge of a smile.

"Thank you."

The rich man pressed his lips on Alec's forehead, and took Alec's hand to set it over his own heart, so the younger man could feel his heartbeat.

"No need at all. Have I ever told you how much I like having you like this?"

Alec scoffed a bit, but smiled nonetheless.

Minds work in a strange way. They can send you to hell and back in scarcely seconds. They can drown you in feelings, and save you at the same time.

They can dwell on the most awful moments in your life, and they can store and relive the most glorious scenes.

They can threaten to chase your sleep away for good. Or they can find peace in other person's mind, body and life.

Alec felt drowned and saved. He found that peace.

And by saving Alec, Magnus felt saved and drowned.

Yes, minds work in a strange way.

Feelings are even stranger.

 

*****

 

Jace helped Simon get into his bed, in the tiny young nerd's apartment. They had been watching the latest news together, while working on the last files found at Leadencroft's hideout.

It was weird, how two completely different people could bond over a plane toilet, all along the three times that the blond man had held Simon's head over, where he was emptying his stomach for the third time during their flight back to New York. It had nothing to do with the height, and all to do with the nature of the information they had been feeding the news the whole day long. Information that they had _acquired_ from the judge's personal, hidden files. Information that the news programs had jumped into with voracity and an unhealthy glee. Information that was spreading like wildfire through the whole country and beyond.

Even for someone like Jace, who had seen a lot, and Raphael, who apparently was immune to many things, but seeing photographs of teenagers being abused of, it was hard to stand. He could understand the effect that they were having on a sweet soul like Simon's.

But the youngest of the trio did quite well nonetheless. He worked through all the files with composure, breaking down only those three times, during which Jace had held him tight to share his strength.

Jace himself felt like throwing up several times. The games that that bastard of Leadencroft liked to play were hard enough for consenting adults. But that wasn't the motherfucker's targets. He liked defenseless young men.

Like Alec, who was older than his target's usual age average liking, but who had committed the crime to resist him at that fateful party. Nobody had ever resisted to the powerful Judge Leadencroft.

When their mission was over, that's to say, San Francisco feds had received all the compromising files that the three young men had judged enough to arrest that criminal bastard, and the news had received the necessary information to set his reputation on fire, they went back to their own city.

Seeing Simon truly upset, Jace had offered himself to help him up the three flight of steps to his apartment, which he shared with his best friend Clary. And in doing so, it might have crossed Jace's mind the fact that he could see the red-haired girl. Or not.

He didn't see her, because they were already in the apartment when Simon told him that Clary was spending the night at her mom's place, while Jace got Simon on a _hiking trip_.

"Worst excuse ever." Simon mumbled, tripping over his own shoes while heading for his bed. "She will never believe I've eaten a berry that didn't sit well in my stomach. You don't know her like I do. She'll haunt me until she forces the truth out of me, and then…"

"Oh, shut up, Simon!" Jace exclaimed, irritated. "I will persuade her, don't worry."

"How? With  your charming presence? It hasn't served you so long…" Simon left his glasses over his night-table.

"I'll think of something. Don't worry." Jace paced around the room, a bit exasperated at the untidiness of it. He picked up a t-shirt and started to fold it.

Simon groaned.

"Don't! You remind me of my mom. Ugh. Could you bring me a glass of water? Please?"

Simon's eyes looked bigger without the glasses.

"Puppy eyes won't have any effect on me." Jace warned him, but he complied.

Simon drank eagerly, sitting on the bed. Then he stared at the empty glass.

"Do you think she will recover?"

Jace frowned.

"Who?"

"The daughter…" Simon mused. "It was our fault. If we hadn't leaked thaose pics…"

Jace closed his eyes briefly, sitting on the brim of the mattress.

"It wasn't our fault. If any, if was her father's. We didn't make her take those pills, she did. She couldn't bear the shame of the world knowing that her father had abused her, when she was a child. We didn't know that either. It was that news channel; they took the story, someone put two and two together and pressed her about it. She snapped and tried to take her life. Then her father hung himself. It's a sad story, but it will pass, as soon as the media vultures find a different carrion to feed from. Period."

Simon swallowed.

"How can you be so cold about it? We're talking about people's lives!"

Jace opened his blue and brown eyes, his gaze hollow.

"I'm fully aware of that." He stood up. "And I'm sorry for that girl. I really am. But I refuse to take the blame for what she did. As you should refuse too. We did what we did to protect many people. To show the world the monster that than man was, under his pretence of being a moralist judge. Now he won't harm anyone else. You should think of that. We did a good thing, Simon."

Simon sighed.

"I'll try."

Jace nodded.

"I should go now."

"Are you leaving?" Simon sprang from the bed.

"Why? Are you afraid to be alone?" Jace scoffed.

Simon frowned.

"A bit." He acknowledge, to Jace's surprise. "The truth is that I don't want to be alone tonight. Not because I'm afraid, but… I just don't."

Simon's candidness was refreshing, Jace thought.

And to be honest, he didn't want to be alone that night either.

"Ok. I'll stay. Make room. This bed is big enough for two."

"Are you sleeping with me?" Simon beamed.

"I'm going to share the bed with you. Because it's been forty-eight hours since I last slept, and I need a rest." Jace clarified, taking his boots off. "And if you ever tell this to anyone, I'll hunt you down and I'll make you eat your teeth."

Simon clamped his mouth with one hand.

"I won't. I promise." He said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now, get into the bed and let's sleep, ok?"

"Ok. Jace?"

"What now?" Jace grumbled, taking his belt off too.

"Do you think you could wash your feet a bit? Forty-eight hours in those boots… I mean…"

Jace inhaled deep and, damn, the boy was right. His feet smelled like a rotten cheese.

"Why don't yours?" He grunted as he went to the bathroom.

"My sneakers are made of a breathable fabric. They are fantastic! I could even sleep with them. Want to smell them?"

Jace groaned again. He understood Simon's nervousness, but seriously, that boy needed to shut up.

Just for some hours.

He wondered if Simon talked in his sleep.

He groaned again, and got into the shower stall.

 

*****

 

The first lights of the morning that came through the balcony's wide door painted with a delicate red veil the walls and furniture.

Alec was still sleeping, his breath steady and calm, his head resting now on the pillow next to Magnus', his big hand still splayed over Magnus' ribcage.

He seemed to be at peace now.

The tycoon couldn't but smile a sad smile. It had been a close call, what had happened last night.

Which led him to remember that he had been on the phone with Cat and Charlotte Branwell when he finally could get to Alec. He had completely forgotten about them, he thought with a slight sense of shame.

He reached out for the device, resting on the low table in front of him, and thanked his long arms that allowed him to grab it.

Apparently, the two women had decided, sometime after he left the phone on the table to focus exclusively on Alec, that they weren't needed anymore, and they had hung up. Not without sending him a couple of text, though (whose beep he hadn't noticed at the moment)

Cat: _Please tell us how Alec is doing. And call back if you need more help!_

Charlotte: _You seem to be doing a great work. Are you sure you don't want to become a psychiatrist? *wink face* I'll be glad to be of any help to Alec. If you are able to talk him into a therapy, I'll make sure of rescheduling my appointment book in order to fit him in. Or I could give you other colleagues of mine, if any of you feel uncomfortable with a woman treating his case. No bad feelings._

Magnus smiled at the text, grateful. Cat had always known how to choose her best friends.

To Cat, he texted: _Slept the whole night like a baby. Send me good wishes. We're putting cards on the table this morning._

To Charlotte: _I would make a poor shrink. I'll let you know as soon as we talk. Can't thank you enough._

As soon as he sent them, he realized how early it was. Being a Monday, he was pretty sure that the both of them could be already awaken but, at least in Cat's case, her work schedule was weird.

Work. Damn. He also had work to do.

But there are some perks of being your own boss. He texted his assistant next, and left the phone again on the table.

Alec stirred then, while entering slowly the world of conscious people. Magnus realized that he hadn't yet seen Alec awakening. He watched in some kind of awe how Alec licked his licks, dry from the night; how Alec battered his eyelids, focusing his gaze on his surroundings, on the robed body next to which he had slept, apparently; how Alec stretched lightly his long body, his muscles tensing and relaxing, along that robed body; how Alec sighed contentedly, the tips of his fingers caressing Magnus' soft skin where they touched it.

"Morning." Magnus whispered with a fond smile.

Alec lifted his wide eyes, a tad shy. Surely, the memories of last night were flooding his brain.

"Morning." He mused. He stared at Magnus' clean face, his chin barely stubbly, his dark eyes luminous in the early light.

So handsome.

So thoughtful.

So patient.

He sat straight, feeling awkward. Magnus imitated him, his smile never wavering.

"Are you hungry, Alexander? Because I'm starving. Would you like some eggs and bacon? I grant you, there's not much I can cook, but I my eggs are fabulous!" He got up, rubbing his hands energetically.

Alec frowned. Was Magnus really saying that he wanted to cook him breakfast?

"Or… I'm sure there are still some buns left that you can have. Or we can order some takeout. Or…" Magnus added hurriedly, not wanting to impose his poor skills as a cook to Alec.

Alec stood up, silencing him with a crooked smile.

"I'm sure I'll like your eggs, Magnus." He said, teasingly.

Magnus blinked up at him, shocked at Alec's innuendo.

"Wonderful!" He beamed, slow and slyly. And then he cried. "Ouch!"

An angry meow resounded by their feet. The Chairman was pawing at Magnus' bare leg, leaving red scratches.

"You little devil! You know I won't give you any bacon." Magnus groaned. "I gave him a bit one morning last week, and now he demands more. Every morning!"

Alec reached down and took the hungry kitten in his arms.

"I'll give him some tuna while you clean that scratch." He said. "I know better than anyone that the Chairman is healthy, but… just in case."

Magnus groaned again.

"Right. Now he's going to love you more than me. You are the one giving him tuna, and I'm the one refusing to give him bacon." He took his phone with him, looking at the screen as he walked out of the living-room.

Alec chuckled, heading to the kitchen.

"See what you're done? You've made your daddy mad. You shouldn't hit your dad, Chairman. He only wants what's best for you."

The kitten pawed clawless at his chest, playfully.

Alec fed him, checked that the cat had enough water, and went to the bedroom.

Magnus was in the bathroom, applying some iodine to his leg.

"I hope it won't leave a mark." He frowned to Alec.

"It won't." Alec assured him. "He was just claiming for attention."

Magnus straightened his back, remembering the last night, when the kitten had come to call him because Alec was lying in the living-room.

"He deserves the bacon, anyway." He muttered.

"What? No! He's too small for that." Alec dismissed the statement with a wave of his hand. "He shouldn't eat human food at all. It's bad for his digestion."

Magnus watched him talk, with a little smile. Alec seemed to be fine now.

"All right! No bacon for the little devil then." He clasped his hands together. "But you and I, we will have double portion."

Alec rubbed his neck with one hand.

"And I… I'll take a shower meanwhile. If you don't mind, that is."

Magnus brushed the young man's cheek with a finger.

"You can do whatever you like, Alexander. This is your home now, after all."

Alec felt a strange feeling at those words.

Home.

A place of your own.

A place to rest.

A place to enjoy.

A safe place.

He felt safe here, in Magnus' loft. He doubted that feeling had anything to do with the security measures at all, though, but it had everything to do with the owner himself.

The warm feeling stayed there during his shower, even though the water temperature he chose was rather cold.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had suffered the feared breakdown, but the world hadn't collapsed as he had been afraid of.

The man was dead. For real. That, at least, his scrambled mind had registered, from the news broadcasting. But he had missed all the details about his death.

He needed to know.

And he needed to know what was exactly what Magnus knew about what had happened him.

Time to face the truth, he braced himself.

At least this part of the truth.

 

*****

 

It was a sight that not many people had seen, Alec was sure of that.

The Magnificent Magnus Bane, in an apron. One that read _Cook or cock_ , with a shocking picture of a chef doing naughty things to a rooster, at that.

Alec had to bite his lips to avoid laughing.

"Sit down, darling." Magnus asked him, waving a skimmer at him. "The eggs will be ready in a second!"

Alec sat on a stool, carefully swallowing his pungent need to joke again about Magnus' eggs.

It didn't feel right, making jokes about sex, when they were supposed to talk about the one person that had screwed the health of his sex life, the sanity of his mind, the strength of his will.

But seeing Magnus in such a simple task as making breakfast to him, in a sunny Summer morning, wearing nothing but a bright satin lima sweatpants and a silly apron, it was like a ray of sunlight breaking the darkness through a heavy cloud.

Magnus, apparently unaware of the dilemma in Alec's mind, poured him some fresh orange juice and piled the food on his plate, looking truly satisfied with himself.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" Alec picked up the fork. The food smelled delicious, and his stomach grumbled.

"Oh. I've had a glass of juice while cooking." Magnus waved his hand in dismiss. "Is it enough for you? I can get another couple of eggs…"

Alec set the fork on his plate  and crossed his hands on his lap.

"Thank you, but I won't eat unless you eat with me too." He stated firmly. Then he added, softer. "Please. This is too much food for me."

Magnus stared at him with one egg on one hand and the skimmer in the other one.

"Are you really blackmailing me into eating, Alexander?" He asked, dragging the words and narrowing his eyes.

Alec shrugged. He didn't want to upset Magnus, but he wouldn't allow him go to work underfed.

"I guess I am."

Magnus grinned.

"All right, you little briber. You win." He took another plate from the rack and sat down next to Alec. "I like that you want to take care of me." He said lightly.

"I couldn't just let you go to work with an empty stomach, you know." Alec made a gesture as if sharing the untouched food on his plate with him, and Magnus nodded in acceptance.

"Alexander." The tycoon said, a bit awkwardly, fiddling with his food. "I know that Mondays are one of your days off. But…"

"But? Eat." Alec forked some bacon and almost forced it in Magnus' mouth. The older man couldn't but eat it.

"Mmm. It's good!" He said, a bit surprised at his own skills. "But I wish that you would grant me this morning. To talk. To rest." He shrugged. "To be here."

Alec chewed his bacon, deep in his thoughts.

He feared and needed that conversation, alright.

He had planned to see his sister, and maybe call Max.

But he needed to clarify some things with Magnus.

"But what about your work?" He said in a low voice.

"I texted Kaylie and made her cancel my appointments." Magnus told him with a little smile. "There's one that I can't postpone, but it will be after lunch, so I thought… I thought that we could talk. If you are willing to."

Alec nodded, not daring to look at him.

They ate their breakfast in an almost comfortable silence. Their impending talk was there, lurking around their minds. But eating shouldn't be disturbed by bad thoughts. Eating is one of the wonders of a human body. It should be a sacred service.

And they paid it the necessary respect.

Because Magnus was right. His eggs and bacon were fabulous!

 

*****

 

 

The terrace was still unknown to Alec. The truth was that the door had been protected by the same controlling device that guarded the rest of the house, and Alec couldn't have opened it, that first day when he was left alone at the loft.

Now he thought it could become his favorite part of the apartment, Alec thought, bending over the railing.

The view over the river, unhampered by other buildings, was breathtaking. It looked as if the whole city was set lying at Alec's feet.

And the bright Summer light, invading the darkest corner. Of the city. Of Alec's mind.

Or perhaps it was Magnus' gaze, steady and warm upon his back. Or Magnus' hand, carefully set on Alec's shoulder, sending to his heart the joyous feeling that he wasn't alone.

They had taken with them a tray with more coffee and some pastries. As Alec was pouring the coffee in two delicately painted cups, to Magnus' request, the older man used a remote to set the awnings into a position that kept them in a comfortable shade. Then he sat in a wicker chair, cozy with colored silk cushions, and motioned Alec to sit as well.

The younger man rubbed his hands on his pants, and sat down on the large couch.

An awkward silence filled the space, while they sipped their coffee, black and strong for Alec, sweet and creamy for Magnus.

"Don't you ever think," Magnus spoke suddenly, his eyes dreamy, "how easy would be to get lost in the crowds, with a backpack over your shoulder, and walk and walk till your feet hurt, never looking back, never turning around, never caring for more than yourself?"

Alec looked at him, squinting. Where was he heading at?

"I couldn't do that. My siblings…"

"I know, dear!" Magnus cut him short with a smile. "Responsibilities and duties." He sighed. "I have my fair share of that. But…" He fixed his drilling gaze on Alec's hesitant one. "Can you honestly tell me that you have never thought of it? Of living without them? Not your siblings but… what they mean to your life?"

Alec shook his head, uncomfortable.

"I couldn't… Magnus, they are family! It's just…" His breath started to hitch, his mind running with the dreadful possibilities of his siblings living on their own. "I have to keep them afloat. I need to! They are all that I have left! They are…"

Magnus lifted a finger, just a tad, his smile small, deep and knowledgeable. He kept his eyes on Alec's until his partner calmed down.

Magnus' gaze was like a heated iron that extracted the most painful revelations from one's soul, searing and healing the wound at the same time.

Alec lowered his head, a blush of shame burning his face.

"I have." He whispered, unable to hide the truth. "The Angel forgive me, but I have. I've thought of what it would be like to live just for myself.  Only caring for my needs, doing what I like, enjoying what I fancy…"

He buried his head in his big hands.

"And?" He heard Magnus say, with sweetness. "If you had the chance, would you leave your current life behind?"

Alec swallowed.

"I already have done that." He stated, a tremor in his voice. "By coming to live with you, I've abandoned them."

"Alexander, look at me."

Alec straightened his back. Magnus' tone was earnest and firm. He began to realize the weight of his words, and what they would feel to Magnus. He blinked fast.

_What had he done._

"If you really think that, we should break our deal." The rich man told his young partner, in complete seriousness. "I won't allow you hurting because you feel like you've left your family alone."

"Magnus, I…" Alec tried to fix his mistake.

"Hear me out." Magnus set his china cup on the table and crossed his legs, leaning back on the chair. "I guess that I made my proposition when you felt low, and it wasn't fair. Now I realize that. You weren't in your right mind then. I feel as if I had taken advantage of you. I won't break any family. If you still want to go, I will let you out of our deal with compensation, and you will never hear again from me."

Alec shook his head, somewhat frantically, but he didn't dare to speak yet.

He couldn't find his voice anyway.

"I'll give you some time to think about this. Until tomorrow. We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to." Magnus stood up, slowly, as if he was tired.

Or disappointed.

Or simply sad.

Alec's hand shot to his arm, preventing him from leaving. Magnus stood there, on the verge of the door, very still, looking ahead, into the living-room.

"Magnus, I…" The younger man began to say. "It's true that I wasn't in my right mind that day, when you came and proposed this… deal." He cleared his throat. "I guess you know but… I had gone through a rough encounter the previous weekend and…"

His fingers slipped along Magnus' bare arm towards his hand. He timidly grabbed it, not looking at his host.

"I… I had an appointment and that man… he…" Alec swallowed hard. "I'm not sure of what really happened. He drugged me, he made things to me… " His breathing hitched again, a veil of sweat covering his forehead. "I don't remember everything, just bits and pieces, just feelings more than acts, more shadows than real acts…"

He closed his eyes shut and began to take his hand from Magnus', but he grabbed him firmly.

Alec sensed then, more than saw, the dip on the couch, next to him.

"Alexander." Magnus breathed his name, like a warm breeze in a cold Winter night.

"He broke me, Magnus!" Alec cried, turning his face away from him, his shoulders hunched in defeat. "He hurt me in ways I didn't think it was possible. He ruined me! He…"

"Alexander." Magnus moved his hand, so slowly, to turn back Alec's head towards him. "You are not ruined. Believe me, darling. I've seen men and women devastated from drugs, from beatings, from loneliness. You are not like them. You are stronger."

"Magnus, I'm not." He wiped a stranded tear off his cheek, his voice a mere sigh. "I let a stranger have control over me. I let my guard down. I let him take my will from me."

"Alexander. Look at me." Magnus mused, his hand holding firmly Alec's chin. "Please."

That did it.

Alec lifted his eyes, meeting the most understanding, intense gaze.

"You didn't." Magnus went on, the palm of his hand now flat against Alec's cheekbone. "He robbed you. There's nothing worse than someone stealing from others. Taking advantage of their trust and work. Of their innocence and good will." He spoke low, but fiercely, a burning flame in his dark eyes.

Fleetingly, Alec wondered how this crashed with the knowledge that his parents and even general Morgenstern had imprinted in his mind. Magnus Bane, who increased his grandfather's fortune by exploiting poor people. By tricking lesser companies. By cheating workers…

Nothing of that sat well with the words, and the emotions, that Magnus was conveying right now.

Nothing of that sat well with the feelings that were taking root in Alec's chest. He dropped his gaze again, amazed by this discovery.

He should tell Magnus. He should tell him about the "Trojan Horse" operation, about his doubts over what happened with his parents, about the General…

"You didn't fail." Magnus sentenced, his fingers brushing lightly the stubble on Alec's cheek. "And you are not destroyed. I see it. And I would like to help you see it, too."

Alec shook his head, overcome with the turmoil in his head.

"Unless…" Magnus mused then, withdrawing his hand, "that you don't want me too."

Alec didn’t know what he wanted. He couldn't speak, a huge knot growing in his throat.

"I… I just…"

"Do you feel like that with me?" Magnus asked suddenly, as if the idea had just crossed his mind. There was a hint of anxiousness in his voice. "Do you feel that I'm robbing you of your will? With the deal we sealed?"

Alec frowned.

"What? No! It's nothing like that, Magnus!"

 "Perhaps I remind you of him, by cutting your wings down." Magnus spoke more rather to himself, bemused, and started chewing a nail. "Not the same way, but…"

"Magnus, stop!" Alec grabbed his hand to prevent him from biting his beautifully painted nails. "You are completely opposed to that man! There's nothing in you that reminds me of him, do you understand?"

Magnus blinked. He looked at Alec's eyes, dumbfounded. And sighed.

Relieved.

Alec's eyes held a hint of green among all the hazel hues. They also held candor and trust.

_When was the last time that a lover had looked at Magnus that way?_

And Alec wasn’t even his boyfriend.

"He's gone, you know." Magnus told him, out of the blue, his eyes still hooked on Alec's

Alec nodded, not moving his gaze away.

"And I don't know how, but it was your doing. Because you knew about… what happened." He croaked.

Magnus nodded, lost in the green spots among the hazel hues.

"I was having him under surveillance." He lied about that though. He didn't want Alec to know he had been the one under his eye. "When he left you on that alley…"

"Santiago told you." Alec finished the sentence, his throat constricted.

Magnus blinked again, surprised.

"What? What does Raphael have to do with…? He knew too?" Magnus shook his head, his features contorted with fury.

He tried to take his hands back from where they were resting, between Alec's, but the younger man grabbed them with more force, making Magnus turn to look at him again.

"He helped me to my apartment. It's all very fuzzy in my mind but… I think that the other man called him. And I made him promise not to tell you." Alec lowered his head. "I thought he had been the one who told you, but…"

"It was my other man." Magnus confessed. "I didn't know about Raphael. I will tell him…"

"No! Please, Magnus. Don't take it out him." Alec pledged. "He was just complying by my wishes. We… we didn't want to worry you."

"Me?" Magnus frowned. "Why?"

"Because you are…" Alec shrugged, not daring to look into his eyes again. "You are you."  Caring."

Magnus couldn't help himself. He leant in and lifted his partner's chin with a finger.

"I am me, true. For good or for bad." He smiled softly. "And I care, true. For good or for bad."

Alec's lips tilted upwards, his eyes darting now towards those lovely lips in front of him.

"If I had to choose, I'd say _for good_." He murmured.

Magnus hummed, contentedly. He closed the gap between their lips.

"Will you stay?" He said, lips against lips, eyelashes brushing eyelashes. "Will you let me help you?"

Alec swallowed again, and chose.

"I will."

 

*****

 

Telling Alec how his men tracked Leadencroft's dirty trail of virtual crimes, while wrapped around him, should have felt awkward to Magnus.

Instead, it felt marvelously warming. The younger man was quiet all the time, listening to Magnus, his breath barely a soft exhale. As if any noise beyond a sigh could break the magic of knowing that the man that had haunted his dreams for the last weeks was gone.

Dead.

Dead, dead, dead.

By his own hand. Unable to face the shame of the public eye and the guilt of having caused his daughter's demise.

He stayed quiet for a long time after Magnus finished his talk, snuggling against the older man's body, seeking the comfort that he offered.

Magnus didn't pet him like a child. He didn't talk to him with naïve words. He told him the facts in a straightforward manner, not hiding his own involvement, not sweetening the blame it could be put on him.

The only thing he didn't confess to Alec was who his men had been, the ones who hammered the last nail on that bastard's coffin.

The sun went up and up, the heat growing as it rose. But the terrace was well air-conditioned, and the men on the wicker couch didn't feel it. Only the heat oozing from their own bodies, mixing their scents as they held each other.

Magnus could feel his phone vibrating in his trousers pocket. He didn't answer.

He didn't care who it was.

Only the broken man in his arm mattered.

He did have to refrain a jolt when the man in his arms talked, eventually.

"That woman on the phone…" He said. "The one with the nice voice…"

"Charlotte."

"Yeah. She's a doctor, right?"

"She is."

Alec went silent again for a while. Magnus could hear, though, the gears in his mind turning around, pondering the pros and cons of agreeing to what Magnus had asked.

To let the rich man help him.

"Do you remember what she said?" Magnus asked in a soft voice.

Alec bent his head a little more, his hair tickling his partner's neck.

"Not everything." He confessed. "My mind…"

"It is alright, dear." Magnus pressed his lips on Alec's forehead. "She said she could help us. She's the kind of doctor that can treat our issues."

_Us. Our._

Alec blinked. Was he really willing to go through Alec's problems? But… Alec was a real mess. Who would like to stand by him?

He didn't need to, even though their contract stated that they would share their lives for as long as the deal was on.

It was crazy but… Was Magnus actually acting as if they were a real couple?

_Who cared what Magnus' true motives were._

Alec couldn't do it alone. He couldn't go to his siblings. Nor even to Jace. He didn't want his friend to know how deeply affected he was. He needed Jace to believe that Alec was still the strong warrior he had been in Afghanistan. That Alec could still save their family.

But he needed to save himself first.

And in his inner core, he knew that he needed Magnus. His strength, his calm, his wisdom.

He needed…

_Us. Our._

"Ok." He whispered.

_Who cared what Alec's true motives were._

"Ok?" Magnus repeated, a bit surprised. He had expected more of a fight from Alec. Or denial.

But the younger man tilted his head upwards, to meet Magnus' eyes.

"I want to be fine, Magnus. I want to be good for you. I want to be able to live the life you wanted me to live. I want to be the partner you need. I want…"

Magnus put a hand over his mouth, shutting him effectively. His dark eyes held a hint of gold, under the sunlight that flooded the terrace. And some worry.

"No, Alexander. I don't want you to do any of this for me. I want you to do it for yourself! I need you to be healthy and fine and happy in your own, but just because only then I could be all of that too. It's selfish of me, I know." He smirked ironically at himself. "Desiring your health to my happiness. But I guess you can put up a bit with me yet!"

Alec smiled a bit at Magnus' airily self-deprecation.

"I guess so." He agreed, straightening his back.

Magnus' arms ached instantly at the loss, but he kept his smile in place.

"So… shall I make an appointment with Dr. Charlotte?" He asked lightly, reaching for his now cold coffee.

Alec nodded, and stopped his hand. He took delicately the cup from Magnus' hand and put it back on the table, under his partner's surprised gaze.

"Let me fix some more coffee for you." He said.

"Thank you, Alexander." Magnus smiled, gratefully. He hated cold coffee. "I'll make the appointment meanwhile." He took his phone out of his pocket and began searching for Charlotte's number.

Alec nodded again, and hesitated, motionless. Magnus saw the doubt in his eyes, and feared that he could back off.

"It's a deal." Alec said then, and leant in, his eyes clear and resolute. "Shall we seal it?"

Magnus stopped in middle of his dialing. He beamed, leaving his phone on the table and getting closer to his young partner.

"I'll never say no to sealing our deals, Alexander."

They didn't have more coffee that morning.

They had another much sweeter thing to taste.

 

*****

 

"What are you doing here?"

Jace looked at the fiery redhead in front of him. He was filling the coffee machine with the brown powder, needing its power to fully come to life again. After a whole night awake and barely a couple of hours of sleep, he had just taken a shower and had padded to the kitchen, scarcely dressed with a small towel around his hips.

Obviously he didn't expect anyone to appear so early. Even less, Clary.

"Hm… Coffee?"

"I can see that." Clary huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, and trying hard not to look at Jace's bare chest and firm legs. "I mean, what are you doing at Simon's place!"

"Hm… Sleeping?"

"Oh, sure… Wait! With Simon?" She cried, her eyes open wide.

"Yes. No! None of that! I mean… NO!" He denied, shaking his head violently and spilling the coffee from its container all around the kitchen.

"Great. First you lied to me saying that you wanted to take Simon to a hiking trip, and now you have taken possession over his apartment. Nice." Clary threw eye-darts towards him, not moving a finger to help him clean the mess.

Jace looked around, helplessly, searching for a mop. Clary sighed and went to the cabinet where the cleaning tools were being kept.

"Here." She pushed the mop into Jace's hands, who caught up with a swift movement that caused his towel to slip dangerously over his hips. He grabbed the rebel cloth just at the nick of time.

"Yeah, thanks. I… I'd better go dress myself first, ok?" He dropped the mop and grabbed the towel more firmly, heading towards the bathroom.

"Suit yourself." Clary smirked, ogling him without caution, now that he couldn't see her.

"You are staring, Clary." He called out without looking back.

"What? No! I wasn't staring!" Clary frowned. How did he know…?

Great. Yes. He had guessed. And her stupid reaction had probably confirmed him his suspicion.

So what. He was truly good-looking. With all that golden wet hair hanging over his forehead and those muscles rippling when he had reached for the towel… She had stared, yes. Sue her.

She went to look for Simon. He would be probably in his bedroom, since he had texted her that he had eaten something that didn't sit well in his stomach and he was having cramps. He had forbidden her to come around because "It was too disgusting to be near me, with all the puking and that", Simon had said.

And Clary, who had planned a girl day with Isabelle on Sunday, had believed him. Dammit.

But if Simon was still sick on Tuesday, things must be serious. So she just popped in at his place.

Simon, truly, didn't look as if he was all right at all. His bed sheets were crumpled and he was curling facing with his back the window, trying to avoid the light from the sunny morning.

"Simon, what's up? Are you still having cramps? Do you want me to go to the ER with you?" She sat on the fringe of the bed, reaching out to touch his forehead.

Simon jolted when he noticed her cool hand against his fevered skin.

"Uh, Clary? What are you doing here?" He asked hesitantly.

"What do you think I'm doing? Checking on you, you dumbhead! I'm worried about you. What's all this about the hiking trip and the food poisoning? You have lots of allergies, by God's sake! And you don't even own a backpack! And why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"Errr… It's not that serious, Clary." Simon would have liked to cover his ears at the interrogation, but he just sat straight and patted his rumpled clothes, smiling weakly at her. "I'm ok now. I just needed to sleep."

Clary frowned at him, still suspicious.

"And what's that… Jace," she asked, pointing towards the outer room with her thumb, "doing here? You could have called me!"

Simon scratched his head.

"He was with me when the cramps started." He explained, twisting his fingers. "He recognized the symptoms and made me drink a disgusting concoction that he fixed. Apparently, having been at the Army makes you learn the most surprising stuff. Then he held me when the heaving came and…" He lifted his gaze towards his best friend. "I couldn't send him away, Clary, after all that he did for me! I know I should've called you, but… I didn't have the strength. Will you forgive me? Please?"

He looked so repentant, and Clary had never been able to be mad at him when Simon looked at her with his puppy eyes, so big without his glasses, that she forgave him immediately.

"Come here!" She threw herself in his arms, gave him a quick hug, and before Simon could hug her back, she pulled apart.

"You know, Si, you could use your new friend's advice and take a shower, like he did." She plucked her nose with two fingers, winked at him and left the bedroom.

Jace was attacking a cereal bowl with fruition, being the cereals and the milk bottle the only edible thing in Simon's kitchen.

"So," Clary said, supporting her weight with the kitchen door jamb. "Do I need to thank you for taking care of Simon?"

Jace shook his head, chewing the food.

"No need." He muttered. "It was my fault for not warning him about those berries. I forgot that Simon is a city boy."

"He's not a boy."

"He is when it's related to surviving in the mountains."

Clary snorted.

"Sure. And just because you spent some years in the Army, are you now a scout?"

Jace nodded, sipping his milk.

"That, and that I grew up in a farm. So yes, I think all that qualifies me as a scout."

Clary frowned at his satisfied tone.

"Anyway, you should've taken him to the hospital. He looks terrible."

"Simon will always look terrible if you don't let him mature. He's too used to you looking after him. All he talks is how you do this, or what you think of that."

Clary opened her mouth to answer, deeply upset by his words.

"Simon is a grown-up who is able to think by himself quite alright, thank you very much!"

"I know." Jace stood up and washed the bowl in the sink. "The question is: do you?"

Clary grabbed her bag from the couch at the living-room and left the apartment slamming shut the main door.

"Dude, she's really mad at you." Simon mused from the bedroom threshold.

Jace sighed, a cloud of sadness washing over him.

"Better that than let her know what we're up to." He said in a low tone, his mismatched eyes lost in the spot where Clary had been until a moment ago.

"But if we had stuck to the poisoning tale…"

"She had already told me that we had lied to her." Jace explained with calm, entering the kitchen again. "If I hadn't distracted her by picking at you, she could have gone on with her questions. And you aren't ready to answer her right now."

Simon rubbed his face with the palm of his hand and put his glasses on.

"Man, I don't know how you do it." He sighed, and received the cup of coffee that Jace handed him with a pleasured sigh. "This job of yours, I mean. Is it always so hard?"

"At the company I work for, we have people that do your job with computers. But since this a delicate matter…" Jace shrugged. "That bastard of Leadencroft weaved a net of contacts pretty heavy. You've done a great job untangling all the knots, Simon. And the other job too, by the way."

Simon could barely smile.

"Do you think you have enough information to destroy _Beck and Call_ now?"

"After what you found about them? Yeah." Jace's cold smile could have frozen a bonfire. "Blackmailing her clients for privileged information. Oh, yeah. We're going to send dear Ms. Lovelace to the hell of a women's prison. Let's see how she manages among all those who she despises so much."

The younger man nodded, and reset his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Are you sure that there is no more files about Alec anymore, neither in that scumbag's files, nor in that bitch' server?"

Simon nodded, and then shook his head, and then nodded again.

"I erased all the files about him. It's as if Alec hadn't been involved with any of them. Ever. I swear."

Jace surprised him by enveloping in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, dude. I owe you, big time. If you ever need me, just call me, ok?"

Simon hesitated.

"In fact, there is a little thing I would like to ask of you…" He dared to say at last.

"Ask away."

"Would you teach me to fight?"

Jace's eyebrows almost reached the line of his hair.

"What?"

"To fight." Simon adopted the pose of wrestlers, and Jace bit his lip to avoid laughing at the amusing sight. "I'm fed up with being this skinny guy. I want to… Be more. To feel that I can defend myself. I know that I would never get to be like you, but…" he added hurriedly.

Simon Lewis was a man of good deeds. He had been skeptical when Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane's known employee, first approached him, with that other guy, Jordan Whatisname. They had told him that they, that Magnus, needed his help to send to jail a child abuser. They had given Simon some files to read.

That had been the first time that Simon threw his guts through the gutter.

He had accepted. Then Santiago and the other guy (Whathisname Kyle), had set a meeting with the last member of their team.

Yay. Jace Wayland. Who had been drooling over Clary since the first time they had met, in that little bistro that Clary and Alec liked so much, near the vet clinic.

How could Simon step back now? He wouldn't look like a fool in front of Wayland the hunk.

So he had plunged blindly into their mission, repeating to himself that, though the means were unclearly legal, the outcome would be clearly moral. Getting rid of that abusive bastard was a gift to the world.

When they had broken into their target's hideout, he had felt clumsy, almost knocking a lamp from its stand, fearing at every step that they would be discovered.

He didn't like feeling like that. It was like being back in primary school.

He wanted to be more.

He waited for Jace's answer with a defeated look, because… why on Earth would such a cool guy waste his time with a floppy man like Simon was?

Jace stared at him for some seconds, feeling something dangerously similar to respect for the young man. He was a bigmouth, too awkward and too optimistic for Jace's likes, and he expressed himself with the most absurd comparison based on lots of movies, comics and series that the blond man had ever heard about.

But he was fiercely loyal and hard-working. He had promised to keep his best friend Clary out of the business for her sake, and Jace believed him to do it. He had firmly looked over the files that they had found in their targets' servers, no matter how hard or compromising the information and the images were.

Jace took his phone out and wrote a text. Simon's device beeped instantly.

"What's that?" The younger man asked in confusion.

"My gym's address. I'll be there tomorrow at five. Don't be late."

Simon beamed.

"Cool! I mean… Do I need to get any special clothes?"

"Gym clothes." Jace sighed, already regretting his decision. He turned to the door.

"Right!" Simon clapped his hands. "But… long pants? Short pants? What are we going to do? Should I buy some boxing gloves? I can…"

"Simon." The blond man cut him dry. "Just be there. Sport pants and a t-shirt."

Simon nodded, smiling widely, and walked him to the door.

"You know that she's not going to date you, after what you've just said to her, right?" He said, before Jace left his apartment.

Jace lowered his blond head and nodded.

"I'll try to put a word for you." Simon assured him.

"She's strong-headed."

"But she likes you."

Jace lifted his eyes.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"I've known Clary since we were four." Simon patted Jace's muscular arm. "I know when she likes someone."

"And you aren't mad about it?"

"Why should I be? She's my best friend, and you… well, after this last weekend, I can say that you are my best friend too, so…" Simon gloated.

Jace lifted a finger.

"Don't run before you know how to walk."

Simon hid a sigh, watching Jace walk away, and closed the door to his apartment.

And he sighed again, more deeply.

What had he just done? He was fraternizing with the enemy! One thing had been to team up with him for Alec's sake. But befriend someone working for General Morgerstern?

And promising Jace that he, Simon, would speak in his favor to Clary? To Clary???

Oh, man, he was doomed.

She would kill him.

 

*****

 

 

"This is all so thrilling!" Isabelle said to her lab partner. "To be chosen for this new project… and everything so secretive! Aren't you excited?"

"I don't like excitement too much." Her partner confessed with her sweet accent and a sweeter smile. "But I agree with you. This project is going to be really interesting."

"Good. I'm Isabelle, by the way." Izzy offered her hand.

"Nathalie." Her partner shook her with caution at first, then more firmly.

"Shall I get your attention, ladies and gentlemen?" Their boss called out.

Dr. Victor Aldertree was an attractive man with a trimmed beard, his dark skin glowing under the crude laboratory lights, his black eyes scanning the young interns. They had been chosen and paired by his own boss, Dr. Catarina Loss. They had signed a new contract with a secrecy clause.

Now it was time to explain the project.

The four pairs of interns listened carefully, and then came back to their cubicles to start working. They had already been given some material to read and study, but that material couldn't be taken out of the premises. Each of the pairs would focus on some genetic experiment that would lead to erasing hereditary illnesses.

And the couple of partners that would get some real advance would be given a post at the company. Not a grant, but a real post.

It would be a competition.

It would also be a long process. But if they eventually got to something… The glory awaited for Aldertree!

He watched his pupils giving themselves to the tasks of studying their given material, exchanging comments and opinion with their partners.

Two dark heads attracted his attention. One of them, the Lightwood girl, looked as if she had come right out of a model magazine. She was gorgeous. Carnal. Hot and smart. He had been keeping an eye on her for some time now, though she hadn't been under right under his direction until then.

Not that her partner wasn't gorgeous as well, but that Nathalie girl had a ethereal glow that made Aldertree to treat her like you would with an angel. Besides, she was Dr. Loss' protégée. Better not to mess with that.

"Miss Lightwood?" He leant in at the door of their cubicle. "May I have a word with you?"

Izzy got up and went to the door, her face showing her surprise. But Aldertree was smiling softly. Nothing to worry about, Iz told herself.

"You've been really lucky of being chosen." Dr. Aldertree said, lowering his voice. "In a normal context, only four year interns would participate in this type of projects. But your results during your last year here have been enormously promising. I have high hopes for your career here in I.R.A.T.Z.E."

He didn't tell her that she had been chosen by Catarina herself. He wouldn't allow her to know that. And he had already instructed Nathalie not to talk with Dr. Loss, nor anyone else, about what happened in the lab, so there wasn't any leak.

"And I'm very grateful for this, Dr. Aldertree!" Izzy said eagerly. "I won't disappoint you, I promise."

"I know you won't." Victor smiled condescendingly. "But as the youngest member of the team.."

"Nathalie is the youngest one." Izzy prompted, suddenly proud of her new partner.

"But you are newest at the lab." Victor frowned at her interruption. Isabelle dropped her gaze, a bit ashamed. Her excitement had always gotten the best of her.

"As I was saying, as the newest member of the team, I want you to know that any doubt you have, any question you need answer for, my door is open. Because I'm afraid that your other coworkers have already a head start" Aldertree finished with another soft smile.

Izzy didn't know to thank him or to be repelled by him. There was just something off about Dr. Aldertree. But you couldn't get to his position by being an asshole, right?

"Thank you, sir. But I don't want the other couples at the lab to feel that I'm being given any advantage."

"That's very considerate of you." Victor nodded. "If you prefer it so, we could discuss your doubts _out_ of the lab. Maybe having coffee, or dinner. That way nobody would know that I'm helping you. "

Yes. There was definitely something odd about Aldertree.

"We could start tonight, if you are free?" Victor suggested, lifting a perfect eyebrow.

"Tonight… err… I already have plans with Nath, don't we, Nath?" Izzy called out to her new partner, who raised her dark head from her laptop. Izzy nodded imperceptibly towards Aldertree and begged with her eyes.

"Err… right." Nathalie said. "Isabelle has invited me for dinner at her place."

Aldertree tipped his chin down, a slight frown set on his eyes.

"Very well. I leave you two to your work now." And he left them.

Izzy dropped herself on her chair.

"Did you hear what he said?" She asked to her partner.

"Barely. But… was he inviting you out?" Nath tried.

"Yeah. I don't want to go out with my boss. I don't want to go out with _him!_ " Izzy stated firmly. "Thank you for your help. Now that I think about it, you do need to have dinner, right? You could well come to my place."

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you…"

"Bother me? No way!" Izzy beamed at Nath. "But." She turned serious. "Don't tell my brothers that I have said this, but you aren't expecting me to cook, are you? Because, according to their words, my meals can kill you faster than all the bacteria we have in here!"

Nath laughed with her clear tone.

"Sushi, maybe?" She suggested.

Izzy nodded.

"Sushi is, then. And thank you again."

"No need. What are partners for, if not for helping each other?"

Izzy beamed. She liked that girl very much.

 

 *****

 

Charlotte Branwell was a very busy woman. Not only in her facet as a doctor, but in her private life as well. She had a genius of a husband, a not really dedicated spouse but a master in his craft. He was a truly absent-minded, giant, good-natured man, who loved inventing the most absurd contrivances. Not all of them were successful but a couple of them had made him rich.

Luckily for him, he had a wise wife that took care of his financial affairs, or else he would have wasted it all in purposeless aims.

The couple was utterly different. And they loved each other madly. The only thing they couldn't get was a child of their own. They had visited multiple doctors and not even one of them could tell them what was wrong.

But the baby didn't arrive.

And, since they shared everything in their marriage, Charlotte didn't really need to work. But she loved helping people with troubles. It kept her sharp mind busy.

It wasn't the first time that she had treated a patient with that type of psychological trauma, but Alec had something that appealed to her vocation.

He was a challenge.

Alec Lightwood was a strong, capable, intelligent man, who had led a quite adventurous life, even a dangerous one, but who wanted to spend the rest of his days saving animals.

He didn't fit into Magnus' life at all.

But there he was, living in Magnus' loft, sharing Magnus' bed. Dressed in ordinary clothes, he obviously had come to Charlotte's practice directly from work.

Alec held himself straight while going through Charlotte's preliminary questions. About his family, friends, studies, background, jobs.

He had answered quite frankly to all of them. However, Charlotte had the feeling that he was holding something back. There was some kind of gap in his story, but the doctor couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

His account of that dreadful night was hesitant, surely due to the drug that had clouded his mind. But he told her everything he remembered, with a coolness that clashed with what she had witnessed two days before through Magnus' phone.

This was a man used to face the problems, not to hide from them. She liked that.

But when she noted to him that Magnus, with a somehow proud tone, had told her about the times that Alec had defended him in front of others, the young man just shrugged.

It made Charlotte wonder whether this man knew exactly how much that behavior said about him. Whether he truly knew how much inner strength he had.

They agreed in working together twice a week for a start, and then they would switch to once a week. She gave Alec some breathing exercises to work with, some forms to fill in with thoughts and ideas.

She had no doubt that Alec, like the good soldier that he had been, would follow her advices to the last point.

Because that was how she classified Alec: the former soldier that never stops picturing himself as a soldier.

And right now, healing himself was Alec's mission.

And all of this, just in their first session, Charlotte sighed, writing her last note about her new patient.

Yes. Alec was a challenge. And she loved challenges.

 

*****

 

"I'm expected." Alec said to the maitre. "Mr. Bane's table."

The maitre looked at him from head to toe, subtly, as if battling with himself about letting that man in jeans go into _his_ restaurant.

But then again, he was invited to Mr. Bane's table.

The maitre straightened his back, trying to stand taller before the 6,3 feet that was Alec Lightwood, and swallowed a sigh.

"This way. _Sir_."

Alec refrained his need to roll his eyes. He knew that he would have to deal with lots of this shit, while being with Magnus.

But then again, he could feel Magnus' lips on his, from all the kissing they had the day before. _Screw the maitre._

He was led across the posh restaurant to a corner table with a marvelous view of NY skyline. The perks of being at the 78 floor of the building. The table was conveniently secluded from the rest of the customers' eyes and talks.

Magnus had his back to the entrance, having a full panorama of the city through the large windows. He was engrossed in a deep conversation with a dark skinned, beautiful, clean-faced woman. The contrast between both their attires was shocking. The tycoon wore a bright red dotted shirt with black dress pants, but the woman wore a long, plain white sleeveless dress, which looked wonderfully against her dark skin.

Alec frowned, feeling a little stab of disappointment in his chest. He didn't know they were having company that evening; all that Magnus had told him in his text was to go to that place if he didn't have any other plans.

Alec had thought that he would have Magnus to himself. But clearly that wasn't the case. Anyway, the animated features on the woman's face made her look agreeable enough.

"Mr. Bane," the maitre said, dragging his words, standing straight next to one of his best clients, "your guest has arrived."

Magnus turned his head quickly, and stood to his feet in a flash, grinning delightedly. He looked absolutely radiant.

"Alexander! How lovely that you could make it." He exclaimed, setting a ringed, red-nailed hand on Alec's arm, as if he wasn't sure whether his young partner would accept a more heated welcome.

Alec half-smiled and bent a little to kiss him on the cheek, leaving his backpack on the floor next to the empty chair.

"You wanted me to come." He said in his matter-of-fact manner. "So I did."

Magnus searched his face, pondering whether there was any criticism or implying that Alec felt himself obliged to go, but if the young man's smile was of any indication, he was at ease.

"You can send our waiter to take our orders now." Magnus told the maitre.

"All right, sir." The man said deferentially. He left throwing a murdering glance towards Alec's backpack. It must have insulted him by tarnishing his untainted restaurant.

"Alec, this is my friend Cat." The older man introduced him to his friend, remembering then that they had company. "Cat, this is my Alexander."

Cat smiled to Alec, offering her hand for a shake. She glanced at Magnus slyly.

"Pleased to finally meet you, Alec. Magnus has been talking non-stop about you." She said to the young man.

"Really?" Alec squinted his eyes, sitting down. "Well, I'm afraid I can't say the same. Magnus is very reserved about his friends."

"That's because he doesn't have many." Cat stated, taking a sip from his glass of white wine.

"Cat! I remind you that I'm here, my dear." Magnus threw a tense smile at her.

"What. It's true. You are a very important man who must keep walls around himself to protect his life from unwanted inferences. I think Alec can understand that, don't you, Alec?" Cat smiled sweetly, and Alec saw the strong steeled will within that apparent soft surface.

"Absolutely." He said. "People build walls for many reasons. I guess that Magnus has even more reasons than most of us."

 "And in this world full of selfish people, it's no wonder that he does." Cat kept saying, focusing entirely on Alec.

Magnus huffed, feeling neglected.

"Guys. I'm here!"

Alec shrugged, looking at Cat, almost apologetically.

"I hope that he opens a little breach for me, then." He said in a low tone.

Cat grinned, an amused and a tad wicked smile that made her look younger.

"I think he already has, my dear!"

"Good. Because I would like to stay around for a while, you know. Just to make sure he learns to feed properly."

"Oh, marvelous! You already noticed that! I could give you some notions…"

Magnus clinked his cup lightly with a fork, his smile a little tense.

"My dear friends. Could you both stop talking as if I wasn't here? Even more so, could you both stop talking as if I was made of china?" He said through tight lips.

Cat and Alec looked at him as if they had just realized that he was truly there, sitting with them at the table. Then Cat threw her head back and laughed heartedly. Alec followed her soon.

Magnus passed his gaze from one to the other, frowning. His lips started twitching. He fought the laugh bubbling inside him. He lost that battle.

The waiter found the three of them laughing as joyous children after a funny joke. He waited ceremoniously apart, until they calmed down and could tell him their orders.

They talked about nothing in particular until the food was served. Alec learned that Cat was a doctor. It was then when the light came into his mind, turning everything darker.

"Err… I remember you." He said, folding his hands on his lap, dropping his gaze. "You were at the phone the other night… When I…"

Cat hushed him by reaching to him and squeezing one of his hands.

"You don't need to say anything, Alec. I'm just glad to hear you laughing. I'm glad to see that you are feeling better."

"Well, yeah. I just had my first session with your friend. Because Dr. Branwell is your friend, right?"

"She is. We studied medicine together, years ago. Then each of us chose a different specialization, but we still get in touch from time to time. She's one of the best in her field of expertise, Alec."

Alec nodded, with a grateful smile.

Magnus cleared his throat.

"Did it… the session… did it go well?" He asked, trying to appear casual.

"Yes, it did." Alec answered, his half smile authentic. "Dr. Branwell said it could take a while, but she's positive that she can help me." He picked his fork again. "Thank you both."

Magnus reached to him tentatively, and Alec turned unconsciously his other palm upwards to take his darker hand in his own fair one.

"Baby steps, Alexander." He squeezed a little the larger hand.

His young partner nodded again.

"Baby steps, Magnus." Alec returned softly the squeeze.

Cat stared for a second to their linked hands, and then to each of their faces, momentarily absent from the world around them.

Magnus's plan was so going to fail, she sighed internally.

She liked Alec so far. But she must make sure that his long-time friend wouldn’t get hurt again.

_Why did everything in life, in love, have to be so difficult?_

 

*****

 

Magnus opened the door to their loft trying to contain a yawn.

"You left so early this morning." Alec said with a frown, closing the door carefully. Not that they were going to upset any neighbors, since the nearest ones were living three floors under them. Habit, he guessed.

"I'm trying to fix some things before I can have a bit of peace at work." The older man turned to him as they reached their bedroom.  "I thought… I thought that, maybe, that is, hm, if you could get a week off from your work…"

Alec tilted his head, slightly amused at his partner's obvious and uncommon lack of words. He nodded at him encouragingly.

"I thought that we could go out for some days. You know, as in a vacation." Magnus fiddled with his signet ring.

"Oh." Alec blinked, surprised. He didn't expect that.

"But, of course, only if you feel like it!" Magnus added hurriedly. "I don't…"

"Ok."

"Ok?" The older man was the one surprised now.

"I haven't been on a vacation for years. I guess that Elias could survive without me for some days."

Magnus visibly relaxed.

"I haven't either." He confessed, tapping with a hand Alec's chest. "I can't even remember when was the last time I can call a trip _of pleasure._ "

Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Really? But you can… I mean, you are rich. Can you do what you want, when you want?"

Magnus shrugged, entering the room.

"I have other responsibilities, Alec. Things are a bit more complicated than how they look."

Alec followed him, hesitant. Magnus were undressing his hands from his beloved rings and some bracelets, setting them in their place in his jewelry box, in his boudoir table. His back was a little bent.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, a little awkwardly. He hated feeling helpless.

"No, thank you, dear." Magnus smiled weakly at him, dropping his butt on the chair in front of his beauty table. "I just need to sleep a whole night through. Sadly I must get up at 4 am again." He poked at his cheeks with a finger. "I'm going to get wrinkles just from these early video-conferences." He pouted at himself on the mirror.

Alec positioned himself behind him and rubbed his arms and shoulders, so tense under the shirt.

"You need a hot bath. When my sister feels this tired, she always finds comfort in a hot bath. Let me fix you one."

Magnus looked up at him from his seat.

"Alexander, it's August. Too hot for a hot bath, my dear."

"It's not hot in here." Alec replied firmly, heading for the bathroom. "And you will enjoy it. Come on!"

Magnus got up and dragged his exhausted being towards the bathroom, where he found Alec, sitting at the edge of the bathtub, busy with the taps and a bottle of lavender oil.

"She… Iz always says that lavender is the best for tired muscles." His hand with the open bottle hovered over the rapidly filling bathtub. "But it you prefer any other…"

"No, it's fine." Magnus murmured.

He watched as Alec poured the scented oil in the now steamy water until he was satisfied, and then he saw him set the pot on its place on the oils rack. Magnus had over 15 different scented oils.

Magnus began to unbuttoning his shirt, and Alec stood up to get out. But as he passed by the other man, this one stopped him with a hand on the taller man's arm.

"Wouldn't you stay?" He asked, his voice so low that it almost got drowned by the falling water's noise. "I don't mean anything sexual, Alec. I just…" He dropped the hand on Alec's arms and half turned from him, as if he knew he was asking too much from his young, hurting partner. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. Don't mind me."

Alec was a man of quick reflexes, and of quicker decisions sometimes. He knew that something was worrying Magnus, but it wasn't the moment to pry.

Whatever it was, Magnus needed human contact, in that very moment. And that was why Alec was there, in his loft, after all.

"I will." He said to Magnus.

His host turned around, his dark eyes big and scared.

"You don't need to, Alexander. It's just a bath. You go and get comfortable, and just make sure that I don't fall asleep in the bathtub." He tried to joke.

"Yeah, I will do that. In the bathtub, with you." Alec stated, finishing the work of unbuttoning Magnus' shirt. "As you just said, it's just a bath."

The older man found a pleasant feeling at being manhandled by Alec. His young partner undressed him with practical movements, made him enter the hot water, undressed himself without much fuss, and waved his hand for Magnus to make room for him.

Magnus settled between Alec's legs, letting both the warm water and his warm body to relax his tense muscles and his tenser mind. Alec used his long arms to spread some liquid bath soap over Magnus' limbs, rubbing them in a soothing manner. Then they just stayed half lying, covered by a layer of bubbles, Alec's arms enveloping Magnus' torso, his long fingers tracing lightly the older man's ribs.

"Hm. This is nice." Magnus mumbled, with his eyes closed, his head cozily pillowed by Alec's shoulder.

Alec hummed in agreement.

"Don't fall asleep."

Magnus hummed in agreement.

"Don't stop doing that."

Alec grinned.

"This?" He tickled Magnus under his pec.

Magnus grinned.

"I am not ticklish. You can try all you want, my dear."

Alec bent his head and kissed Magnus' temple.

"Some other day. Now we just need to sleep."

Magnus lifted Alec's wet hand and kissed his knuckles.

"All right. Let's go to bed now."

They lazily toweled themselves dry, sharing some light kisses, their hands finding their way to brush each other's skin, more like a comforting touch, just how Magnus had needed, but not without a dainty sensuality that promised more to come.

In a near future.

When their bodies weren't so tired.

When their hearts weren't so messed up.

  

*****

 

"Alec?"

"Hey, buddy! Is it good time for you? I can call at some other time."

"No, it's ok, big brother. We have just left the swimming pool."

His little brother, Max, was spending his holidays from the boarding school with one of his schoolmates, whose family had vineyards in France. And something like a chateau. Max was having the time of his life, and Alec couldn't be happier for it.

"Is it hot in the South of France, then?

"It's different from New York heat, but yes, it is."

"Are you enjoying your time there, Max?"

Alec sensed more than heard his little brother's sigh.

"Don't even try to feel bad because you are on vacation and your sister and I are working!" He warned Max.

"But I should be with you there! Instead, I'm gorging myself with coulants and drinking red wine and…"

"Max! Shall I remind you that you aren't still of age for drinking?" Alec frowned, even knowing that his brother couldn’t see him through the phone.

He had considered skype with him, but was unsure of what his facial expression would show. So he just called Max.

"In France I am, big bro!" Max' naughty laugh resounded in Alec's ears.

Alec groaned. Max had always done what he wanted. The good thing was that his baby brother had a very grounded common sense.

"You haven't called me to chide me for my newly-discovered drinking habits, Alec." Max used his preferred tactics: change of subject. "Spill it. I need to go shower. We have kind of a… party here. And I guess I won't be able to talk to you again until tomorrow night." He chuckled.

Alec bit his tongue. He had promised himself, long ago, that he wouldn't be a control-freak like their parents were. But Max made it very hard to keep that promise.

"Eh… I just wanted to tell you that I'm not living with Izzy anymore." He said cautiously.

"What? Oh, wait! She's found someone! Geez, and I thought that she had only eyes for those bacteria of hers!"

Alec's lips tilted upwards. Of course Max would think it would be Iz.

"No, actually… she's quite in love with them. It's me… I am…"

_Damn. Why was it so difficult to tell his baby brother that he was living with someone?_

"Did _you_ find someone?" Max' cry could have been heard without the need of wireless communication, Alec thought. "And are you living with him? Ha! Way to go, brother! And I thought that I would have to take care of you when you become a lonely, grumpy old guy!"

Alec didn't know whether to tell him off, or to laugh with him.

"Ok, tell me." Max demanded. "How's he? Is he good looking? Of course he is! How did you guys meet? What's his work? Where does he… _do you_ live?"

"Listen, Max, I don't have much time right now." Alec lied. "You might have read about him. It's Magnus Bane."

The line got silent.

For too long.

"Max? Are you still there?"

" _The_ Magnus Bane?" Max whispered.

"Listen, Max, he's not like you think he is. Like mum and dad told us… We met at a party and… somehow we clicked. Please don't think that…"

"Are you happy, Alec?" Max' voice suddenly sounded much more adult than his eighteen-years-old should have.

Alec thought about it.

"It's all very new yet… But yes, I think I am."

It wasn't really a lie.

"Then say hi to Magnus for me, and be happy, Alec." Max told him. "Just be happy. For Izzy, for me, ok? I need you to be happy!"

Alec heard the tears in his little brother's voice.

"I will, Max. And so you'll be, and Izzy. I promise."

"Don't. Please. Don't promise happiness. Just… live for yourself, ok. I have to go now, Alec. I'll call you soon. I love you!"

Alec listened to the continuous tone that indicated that the call had ended.

His brother never said that he loved him. Actually, none of the Lightwood brothers said it. Only Izzy.

Alec couldn't have loved Max more than he did in that very moment.

 

*****

 

Alec barely saw Magnus that week. The powerful businessman apparently had early meetings (in person or via skype) every morning, and in the nights he always came home late.

But  he always found the time to have lunch with his young partner. They met at some little café, or bistro, or merely in a park with the food that Alec brought. It was the most surprising view for bystanders, or other picnickers. An Asian man, dressed in rich clothes, sitting on a picnic blanket next to a tall man in jeans and t-shirts, chatting amiably while eating sandwiches.

"Something is going on in this beautiful head of yours, Alexander." Magnus stated on their Saturday lunch, in a lovely place next to the river. They were sitting at the terrace, under a very welcomed shade. "You have this tell with your eyes."

"Me?"

" _That_ tell." Magnus pointed at Alec's eyes with his coffee's little spoon. "I should tell you not to do it because it gives wrinkles to your eyes. But the truth is," he grinned childishly, "that I love your eye wrinkles. So I won't tell you to stop doing it."

Alec tried to frown, but his lips betrayed him. Magnus had a way to appraise him that no one else ever had.

It was charming.

_Damn. He shouldn't find Magnus Bane charming!_

"Charlotte… Dr. Branwell," he said, scratching the remains of his ice-cream in his cup to avoid looking at his partner, "she would like us both to attend my next session. I told her that you are too busy at the moment."

"When is your next session due?" Magnus asked, finishing his coffee.

"Next Tuesday."

"Oh, sorry, Tuesdays and Fridays, right? I can't come that day, I'll be in DC the whole day. But I'll make sure to be free next Friday. Tell her I will be there. Just tell my assistant the time so she can clear my schedule."

Alec blinked.

"Magnus… you don't have to change your schedule for me, really. I know you've working so hard lately… Don't worry about me, I'm doing ok with Dr. Branwell so far."

Magnus smiled softly and reached out to Alec, who took his hand without hesitation.

"My dear, I bet that Dr. Branwell wouldn't have asked for me if she didn't think it was convenient. I will go.  What good would it be to share our lives if I'm not there when you need me?"

He let Alec's hand go and with a gesture, he called the waiter for the bill.

Alec kept silent, his head bent, his heart wrenched.

Once and again, Magnus did or said things that made him feel cherished and horrible at the same time.

Because, all the hours he spent alone at the loft, he had been trying to find out how to break into Magnus' impenetrable home office. He had taken shots of the security measures, with the secret phone that Morgenstern had provided him, so his lab could neutralize them.

Then, in the wee hours of the nights, half asleep, he heard a tired Magnus coming into the bedroom and into the shower, before dropping his exhausted body on the mattress. More than once, Alec had had to tuck him properly in.

What kind of life was Magnus living? Didn't he have people working for him? Was it really necessary for him to work until exhaustion?

Now there he was, willing to put aside any meeting or work, to be able to go to a session with Alec's psychiatrist. Just because Alec had asked him to go.

He blinked when Magnus stood up, after leaving some bills into the billfold. He must have zoomed out.

"Don't worry too much, Alexander." The older man leant in and kissed Alec's forehead lightly. "It's not a big deal."

Alec took one of his ringed hands and squeezed it. Magnus held his breath.

"Magnus."

"Yes, dear?"

Alec dropped his gaze again, incapable of looking at those bright, dark, honest eyes.

"I… I never thanked you. For… you know… when I felt so sick… And you were there…"

Magnus cradled Alec's chin in his hands, and tipped his head upwards.

"You don't need to thank me, Alec. I'll be there, as long as you want me to be."

Alec got to his feet and embraced his host so tight and suddenly that Magnus felt a little shock run through him.

"I'm not sure that I deserve this." The younger man whispered, his fingers digging in the silk-dressed shoulders of his partner.

"What?" Magnus answered, though he knew it had been a rhetorical statement. "Caring? Healing?"

"You."

Alec's voice sounded so low that, hadn't Magnus been hugging him, he would have missed the word.

He didn't miss it though. But he did miss a heartbeat.

A clearing throat sound came to their ears, and they pulled apart. The waiter was frowning at them. Magnus was about to retort something sarcastic when he realized they were in his way towards another table, carrying a heavy tray.

"My apologies." Magnus said, a bit breathy and embarrassed. He pointed at Alec and then at himself. "This is so new, that we get carried away at every moment."

He let Alec, who was blushing furiously, pull him away by the hand.

The waiter rolled his eyes but smiled, and went on with his job.

"Hey! At least I left him a good tip!" Magnus protested humorously, his hand still in Alec's.

His young partner stopped under some trees, and freed Magnus' hand. The tycoon had to suppress a pout when his limb felt vacant without the bigger hand's pressure.

"Will you…" Alec hesitated. "It's Saturday. Will you come home soon tonight?"

Magnus sighed.

"I know I have you terribly neglected, darling. I promise that I'll do my best to escape early from the office."

Alec nodded, his eyes sparkling in his still flushed face.

"You'd better. No take-out tonight. I'm cooking dinner. And maybe… I'll make one of those mango cakes that you seem so fond of."

Magnus closed his eyes in delight, pressing his forehead against his young partner's.

"You'll be the death of me, Alexander. Or worst. You'll be my abs' death!"

Alec laughed softly.

"Then you'll just have to work out harder." He declared. "We both could… work out together. If you want."

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him closer.

"It will be your fault, Alexander. You'll have to find the way to make me lose those extra pounds I'm gaining thanks to your cooking."

Alec brushed his nose against Magnus', his big hands splayed over the other man's hips.

"I might have one or two ideas about that." He murmured, smirking.

"Good. I have ideas of my own too." Magnus mused, his lips touching Alec's.

"We'll need to share them, then." Alec let himself be dragged into the kiss, erasing all guilty thoughts from his mind for a moment.

They tasted spicy meat, and cold white wine, and coffee, and ice-cream, in each other's lips. They tasted the beginning of a new deal.

A deal in which they would need to listen to their hearts, instead of careless whispers from malignant voices.

 

*****

 

 

Charlotte's practice wasn't like any other doctor's in which Magnus had entered before. It was all gleeful cherry wood and naïve fields puzzle paintings. It was all light and comfy couches. It didn't have a proper desk. It looked more like a living-room than a doctor's office.

At one point, Charlotte had treated damaged children. After a very painful experience, she dedicated herself to damaged adults.

A few sessions with Alec had been enough to understand that his healing process would imply his family. But he refused to involve his sister, nor to talk about his baby brother. His best friend was apparently out of the picture as well.

That left them Magnus.

Who wasn’t exactly Alec's family, but then again, the young man was living with him, right?

There must be some kind of affection, Charlotte thought. She knew that real love wasn't what had drawn those two men together. Alec was holding something back, she could sense, and Magnus had talked about Alec with care., when he made the appointment.

But love? That meant a whole new level of feelings. And her friend Catarina had been complaining a lot for the last years about her friend Magnus and his terrible love choices.

There was something else, Charlotte reflected.

At the end of his second session, Alec had asked her when she estimated that he could be healed. When she told him that there was no schedule for a healing, he stated that he needed, _needed¸_ to be healed. For Magnus.

He wanted to be… _intimate_ , that was the word he used, with Magnus.

Just like that. Point-blank.

She had tried to reason with him that healing wasn't just a matter of time but also of willpower. Alec stated that he had lots of that.

He didn't say it in a proud, self-centered manner, but as a matter-of-fact thing.

She asked him whether he had talked to Magnus about it, but Alec didn't want to involve him either. He wanted to do it on his own, he said. Only with his new doctor's help.

No, Charlotte had never had a patient like that young, tall, driven man.

So she had decided that a double session could be worth having, no matter what her patient claimed.

And there they were.

Magnus entered the room with the self-possession he seemed to have been born with. He sat back on one of the couches, at Charlotte's indication, leisurely, with a visibly tenser Alec at his side. She sat in an armchair in front of them, pouring them some coffee and a tea for herself.

Magnus and Charlotte made small conversation, measuring one another through soft smiles, light movements, and keen eyes.

"You seem fond of Turner's pictures." Magnus commented, watching with interest the copies the doctor had on her walls. "Maybe they remind you of home?"

"No matter how many years we spend in the United States, the accent will always be a tell." She said with a nostalgic smile. "My husband and I are both English, yes. And we miss England, true."

"May I ask what brought you here?"

"My husband got a kind of a grant, years ago. He's an inventor, and it's not easy to get enough funds. So we moved here, and I finished my grades here, in NY university. It was then when I met Catarina. We kind of lost touch when I moved to California with Henry, because he got a job opportunity, but we came back a couple of years ago and, when Cat and I met at a painting exhibition, we reconnected at once."

Magnus lifted an eyebrow. It wasn't common at all that a doctor told a patient about their lives. Granted, she was also talking to Magnus and he wasn't her patient, but anyway, Alec was and he _was_ there.

It felt as if Charlotte wanted them to feel comfortable, not as patients but as friends. Magnus wondered whether she was like that with all her patients.

Because if that was true, it takes a strong person to treat them like that.

And Charlotte, brunette, petite, delicate Charlotte, must possess a tougher will than what she appeared to have.

Magnus liked her. So far.

He would wait until the end of the session to decide whether or not he would like her completely.

"True, Cat is like that."

"Your friend Cat's full name is Catarina?" Alec chimed in, frowning in concentration. "Catarina Loss?"

Magnus swallowed. Alec had just made the connection.

"That's her name, yes." He said airily.

" _Dr._ Catarina Loss?" Alec insisted on clarifying.

Magnus nodded, taking a sip from his coffee, just to avoid answer.

"Then she's my sister's boss." Alec mused, lost in his thoughts.

"Oh, is she?" Magnus asked innocently. "How marvelous."

"Cut the crap, Magnus. You already knew that." Alec narrowed his eyes at him. "Why didn't you tell me who she was? I feel like an idiot, talking to her that other day without knowing…"

"That was exactly why I didn't tell you, Alexander." Magnus explained with a sigh. "Cat is one on my closest friends. I wanted you two to meet. If I had told you who she was, you would have probably behaved in a different way."

"But she knew who I was."

Magnus sighed again.

"I'm not even sure that she knows who your sister is, Alec. There are a lot of people under her employment. Cat usually deals with a limited number of them."

Alec seemed to consider this, and nodded, assuaged.

Charlotte had been watching their interaction with detail. It told her a lot about them. How protective they were about people they loved. How candidly they talk to each other.

How easily they could keep secrets from each other.

"So, Alec," she took the reins of the conversation in again. "Would you like to tell Magnus the last part of our chat on Tuesday?"

Alec frowned, disconcerted.

"I thought our conversations were private."

"They are. I won't be the one telling Magnus anything. But I do think you should tell him."

Magnus turned his head towards his young companion, his gaze lighted with interest, and a hint of worry.

"Was it about me, Alec? Are you upset about something I did or said? You should know you can tell me in frankness. This," he waved his hand between the both of them, "won't work if you don't, dear."

Alec stared at his wringing hands, and shook his head.

"No, it's nothing of that." He said in low tones.

Magnus waited patiently until Alec made his mind. Charlotte was and wasn't there, her presence barely weighting on the two men's minds.

"Listen, Alec, you don't have to tell me anything." Magnus tried at last, sensing the struggle in his young companion. "It's ok. Raphael is waiting outside. I will be in the car when you finish here. Or I can go home and…"

Charlotte lifted a hand, to hush him.

"Alec?" She asked.

Alec sighed, his gaze still fixed on his hands.

"Dr. Branwell here thinks that I don't want to be healed for my own good. I told her one thing and she inferred…" He shrugged.

"Why would she think so?" Magnus asked softly. "Why would she think you don't want to be healed for yourself?"

"Because I told her that I want to be healed for you." The young man whispered, picking at one of his nails.

Charlotte stood up, silently, and went to her balcony, closing the sliding door after her, leaving them alone.

Magnus frowned in disbelief, absently acknowledging her absence with a glance towards the balcony.

"You want to be healed for me?" He shook his head, dumbfounded. "But… I thought the whole point in you coming here was for you to feel better. To feel safe again."

Alec shook his head.

"You make me feel safe, Magnus!" He affirmed, lifting his intense eyes towards the other man's gaze. "You were the one that got rid of that… that bastard! And I… I can't even pay you back with…"

"Don't go that way, Alexander." Magnus cut him dry, alarmed by what Alec's words were hinting at. "You don't have to pay me in any way!"

"You hired me knowing that I was broken!" Alec's breath was hitching again, his lovely hazel eyes clouding. "You knew then… You knew that I can't give you what you need! So I need to be repaired to give you…"

Magnus set a careful hand on Alec's trembling arm, keeping his own emotions in check.

"I didn't expect anything from you when we signed that contract, Alexander." He assured him, his voice soft and meaningful. "What I told you in Ragnor's office was the truth: I just wanted someone to spend my time off with, someone that makes me feel comfortable, at ease. I thought then that you could be that one. I still believe it."

"But…" Alec screwed his eyes shut, his face burning. "I know that you are a very… sensual man, Magnus. And I can't…"

Magnus moved daintily his hand up Alec's arms.

"Can't you? Really?" He murmured, scooting a bit to get closer to him.

Alec's breath turned from frantic to something different, still excited but not alarmed anymore.

"I see how you react to me, Alexander." The older man said, brushing his young partner's neck with his ringed fingers. "I see how you look at me. I sense how your heart beats faster when I'm around. I see how your skin flushes when I brush it."

Alec felt the truth in all those words. He felt all of it, through his closed eyes and his sensitive skin.

"I feel how much you enjoy kissing me, Alexander." Magnus nuzzled at Alec's throat. "I feel you get hard every time but move away, as if that was something to be ashamed of. It is not. It is good to feel desire again. It is healthy. It is normal. _You_ are normal, Alexander."

Alec tried to find his voice.

"But…"

"No buts. You are who I chose to live with. I didn't _hire_ you. I didn't take you in because you were a lost case. I don't do charity with my love life." Magnus set his lips on Alec's neck, peppering it with the lightest of kisses. "I chose you because I wanted to spend my days with you, for as long as we decide. For as long as we both want."

"But the rules…"

Magnus sighed over Alec's earlobe.

"Rules are meant to keep us safe." He acknowledged, wrapping the young man carefully with his arms. "I don't want to think about them now." He nipped at the tender flesh.

"Ok." Alec agreed, half turning for a better adjust to his embrace.

"Good. Are you getting hard now?"

"Magnus!"

"What?" The older man climbed smoothly onto Alec's lap. "I know that you are. I am. I don't want you to feel awkward, darling, because this is the same feeling that having you this close causes in me. And I can feel the same from you."

"But… Charlotte…"

Magnus sighed in defeat, resting his forehead on Alec's shoulder.

"Right. Damn. I forgot."

Alec chuckled.

"I love that I make you forget where you are."

"Yes, you do, you little devil." His partner smiled mischievously. "Shall we go home now so I can keep showing you how you make me feel?"

Alec hesitated, but he didn't move his hands from Magnus' waist.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want. I promise!" Magnus added quickly, his hands rubbing Alec's arms comfortingly. "Just… let's see how long we can get? Like a game?" He arched a dark eyebrow, playfully.

Alec gave him his lop-sided smile, weirdly comforted by that soft gesture.

"I might like those games." He said eventually, letting go of Magnus, who started (unwillingly, true) to climb off his lap. "And by the way…"

"What, darling?" The tycoon patted his shirt to get rid of a tiny wrinkle.

"I am."

Magnus frowned, not understanding.

"Hard." Alec explained, smirking.

Magnus opened his eyes wide in surprise at his young companion's boldness, grinned, and grabbed his hand, a bit sloppily.

"Charlotte!" He called out, heading for the door and pulling Alec after him. "I'm afraid we must go. Thank you for this lovely session."

Charlotte entered her office in time to see Alec waving a hand as a goodbye to her, with an apologetic smile on his face.

The doctor waited until they had closed the door, and sat down in an armchair with her patient's file. She made some notes on it, and smiled fondly.

Magnus Bane was a force of nature indeed, as Cat had warned her.

And Alec Lightwood was a prey that had been captured in his wake.

The question was: would that force of nature be able to keep the prey? Or would the prey the one able to tame that force of nature?

 

*****

 

The setting sun was dimmer inside the car that drove them towards the loft. With the inner screen raised, so Raphael wouldn't upset by any kind of endearment between his passengers, it felt even more intimate.

Not that the passengers were doing anything improper.

In fact, they were sitting demurely, eyes fixed on their respective windows, their intertwined fingers playing lazily a touching game. Magnus had a small indenture inside his right hand, right next to his Venus mount. Alec rubbed it softly, learning with the tips of his fingers the delicate lines, the contours of that hand that dominated so many businesses and people.

A hand that was at the moment at his mercy, letting him pet it at his will, Alec's caresses as soft as a duck's feather on Magnus' skin.

Their breath, on the contrary, were a bit more labored. As if they were trying to hold the hurricane that was unfolding within their chests.

It felt even more bizarre now than the first time they met. The cautiousness that they displayed now was the one that two people long stranded showed at an unexpected meeting. How is he now. What will he want now. Will he want me now.

"Are you hungry?" Magnus asked, as they entered the loft. "We could order…"

Alec's lips crashed over his, effectively shutting him up, his hands cupping entirely Magnus' face while eating his mouth, his hitching breath warm in the older man's visage, his heartbeat pounding in the tycoon's ears like a long expected drum solo.

It was beating wildly for him. For Magnus.

Magnus grabbed blindly Alec's waist, the younger man's frame being the perfect support for Magnus' sudden weakness of knees.

"I am hungry." Alec whispered when they finally parted, their now sweaty foreheads joined. He pushed the other man into their bedroom, both their eyes locked, aflame.

Magnus fell on the bed and Alec climbed onto him, raking his partner's body with his darkened hazel gaze.

"You're so hot." He mused, in awe. "God, you're too hot."

Magnus sat up, and with a fluid movement he got rid of his shirt. Alec's eyes never left his body.

"You're right. I was too hot." He smirked, seeing Alec so undone. "And now you are overdressed, my dear."

Alec fumbled with his own shirt, almost ripping it with the need of taking it off. Magnus' laugh was happy and crystalline.

"Here, let me help you." He offered, his hands gliding smoothly over Alec's now bare stomach and chest. He slipped the t-shirt over Alec's ruffled hair and tossed it away. His hands came back to the hairy chest, caressing the hard muscles there.

"I'm not the only one hot here." He mused too, feeling Alec's body rippling under his touch. "You are a sight for a sore eye, Alexander."

Alec blushed, lowering his head.

"Ah!" Magnus exclaimed, satisfied. "There it is. Wonderful. The tone that suits best your complexion, my dear."

Alec snorted a laugh.

"Don't make fun of me." He protested faintly.

"Oh, but that's what we're here for, aren't we? To play nice games and have fun." Magnus made him lay on the bed, pushing him softly, with both hands on Alec's chest, leaving him time to stop  him if he didn't feel comfortable.

Alec let him do, the hint of a smile on his lips.

Magnus leant in and tickled his young partner at that point just below his ribcage, where he knew that Alec would squirm.

"Are these your games?" Alec huffed, muffling a laugh with his hand. "Tickling me till the morning?"

"Hm. Don't tempt me, Alexander. I've been known to be able to make a person come just with my tickles."

Alec raised his head in disbelief.

"Really?"

Magnus straddled him, but without touching him, and smirked.

"Do you need proof?"

He moved a finger over Alec's belly, above his belted jeans, barely brushing him, and Alec trembled.

"Hm." Magnus murmured again. "Not today, I think. You are too worked up."

"I'm not… Ah!" Alec tried to deny it but Magnus bent and kissed his navel lightly, and the young man felt a bolt run through his veins.

"You were saying?" Magnus licked the skin around the navel, and after that his lips followed the happy trail on Alec's belly.

Unbuttoning Alec's jeans.

Unzipping Alec's jeans.

Undressing Alec from his jeans.

First, a leg, which Magnus showered with kisses, every inch of the pale skin revealed.

Alec closed his eyes and sighed.

_Oh, those forgotten feelings._

Then, the other leg, which got the same tender treatment.

They couldn't have told when the shoes and socks were discarded.

Magnus watched that immensely large body, spread on his bed, shaking so lightly, his manhood straining painfully under the boxer.

It was a magnificent view.

It was a magnificent body.

Alec was a magnificent man.

Inside and outside.

And Magnus didn't want anything else but to make him enjoy. To make him happy.

He climbed onto the bed again, to lay next to Alec, peppering his throat with butterfly kisses.

"Magnus, go on." His young companion said with hoarse voice. "I'm ready."

"Ready for what, darling?" Magnus attached his lips to the joint where Alec's shoulder met his neck, and sucked.

Alec whimpered.

"For… for you." He hissed at last.

Magnus chuckled.

"And what do you think I want, Alexander?" He nipped at Alec's collarbone, his hands tracing Alec's pecs and ribs with nimble fingers.

He felt Alec moving underneath him, opening his legs for him.

"Tsk, tsk." Magnus murmured. "I love that you are so eager, dear, but I don't feel like rushing today. I want to take my time."

Alec opened his eyes and looked at him, quite unfocusedly.

"But…"

"No buts." Magnus shushed him, a finger on Alec's plump-kissed lips. "Lesson four: when Magnus Bane says that he needs his time to do something, you let him do it. Because Magnus knows what he needs."

Alec nodded and rested his head again against the mattress.

It was going to be a long night.

And he didn't mind.

For the first time in weeks, he didn't mind to be in another man's hands.

 

*****

 

For how long can a man adore another person's nipples without getting tired?

Alec felt that he was going to explode. Magnus had been at it, changing his path from chest to navel and back again, always starting and ending with those pebbled buttons, already swollen from all the tender caresses.

He had his arms over his head, holding the pillow with all his strength, hiding his flushed face in his arm, breathing hard into his own skin.

Magnus had just turned him over, and was drawing tiny paths with his tongue through Alec's back.

Alec whimpered again. And again.

He had been doing that a lot in the last minutes.

Or hours.

Who could tell.

And he still had his boxer on.

And Magnus still had his trousers on.

And the room already felt on fire.

Or maybe it was Alec's skin.

Who could tell.

Then it happened. After what looked like an eternity of nuzzling Alec's slim waist with his nose, nipping at it, sucking at it, Magnus hooked his fingers in the young man's underwear and pulled it down. Softly, only baring the delicious cheeks.

Magnus took some items from his nightstand and poured some oil into his hands and massaged those rounded mounts, earning some delighted moans from the body under his.

He spread the oil over Alec's back, resuming his caresses until the man under him was like molten wax.

Ready for him.

He made Alec lift his hips a little and took his boxer off with infinite care.

Then he took the rest of his own clothes off.

"Turn around, darling." He whispered, sitting at the foot of the bed.

Alec complied the best way his befuddled state could allow, and dropped on the mattress with a sigh, his heavy cock bouncing over his stomach, angry red, engorged with blood and need. Beautiful. Powerful. Inviting.

Magnus' mouth watered.

He had wanted to do it since the very moment his eyes set on Alec. Their weekend together had gone through other courses and he hadn't found the moment to satisfy his desire.

But now…

Now the both of them needed it.

He crept over Alec's unending legs, leisurely kissing his way up until he got to Alec's groin. He startled when a big hand fell next to him, on the mattress, flailing a bit. He knelt, took Alec's hand and squeezed it, sending all the courage he could muster.

His free hand brushed over the hairy but soft thigh, focusing on the delicate skin at the joint of leg and body. Alec's head convulsed over the pillow, his teeth biting his lips to prevent the incoming moans, and Magnus smiled with pride.

_Yes, enjoy, Alexander. Enjoy and take your pleasure._

He let Alec's hand go, because he was going to need his two hands, and set himself between the younger man's strong thighs. He parted those legs a bit more, making Alec plant his feet on the mattress, so his knees were bent and his ass was more at hand.

"Magnus…" Alec whined.

"Yes, darling?"

"Magnus…" Alec repeated, his eyes shut, his lips mouthing his partner's name in silence after that.

Ok. Alec's brain has already taken his leave.

 _Good_.

Magnus supported his weight on one elbow, next to Alec's waist, and leant in eagerly. His other hand reached for Alec's cock, brushing it softly with a fingertip, from base to crown.

Alec gasped.

_Good._

Magnus repeated the movement with two fingers, then the five of them.

Alec whined again, his head thrashing on the pillow.

"Magnus…"

"Shhh love, I got you." Magnus murmured, lowering his lips to that beautiful, demanding crown.

When Alec felt the warmth of Magnus' mouth on his member, he thought he was dreaming. Nothing in his real life could felt so good. So right.

He cracked one eye open and saw Magnus' dark head, minutely engulfing his cock with an up-and-down bob.

Making Alec's whole body erupt in flames.

A tiny part of his mind told him that Magnus shouldn't be doing that. That he should be mounting Alec, satisfying his need, taking his prize from the contract they had signed.

"Magnus… no…"

The other man stopped immediately.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, a worried look on his eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

Alec denied with his head, and opened his legs a bit more.

"You should… Come up here… you should…"

Magnus sighed. He understood.

"Don’t you like this, Alexander?" He caressed Alec's thighs daintily. "I'll stop if you don't. Tell me the truth, dearest."

Alec heard Magnus' velvety voice, the words reaching inside his soul.

"No, I… I do like it." He nodded frantically, worried that he had upset Magnus. "But I shouldn't…" He flushed, not knowing how to word his thoughts.

Magnus smiled softly.

"Of course you should, love. And you will. If you allow me." He stroked Alec's hip. "Please, Alexander. Allow me to help you feel good."

"But you…"

"Oh, dear, I'm enjoying this a lot!" Magnus chuckled fondly. "You don't know how much."

Alec tried to control his panting breath, trying to form coherent sentences.

"Are you?"

Magnus climbed on top of him again, brushing Alec's mouth with his swollen lips.

"Let me show you." And he kissed him hard, teeth biting lips, tongue invading mouth, heat melting doubts.

Alec held him tight close to him, making sure that Magnus wasn’t actually a dream, but the hottest, smartest, kindest man in the world.

He felt the rich man nipping his way down towards his cock again. He felt the rich man's sigh when he took Alec in his mouth again. A content sigh. A pleased sigh.

He felt the rich man's hand sneaking through his parted legs, reaching for Alec's balls, nursing them with care; tugging them slightly, so that Alec convulsed every time.

Magnus had told the truth. He delighted himself in sucking Alec's gorgeous cock. It took some time for him to be able to deep-throat him, because Alec wasn't small at all, and Magnus was out of practice.

He made the member slick with his saliva, nipping at its side with delicate bites that made Alec moan in agony, licking the thick underside vein all along its path.

Holding the base with one hand, his thumb rubbing at the crown from time to time. Driving Alec crazy.

All the while, his other hand never left Alec's balls, squeezing them with the right amount of strength when he reached Alec's base with his mouth, extracting the most beautiful sounds from the taller, debauched man. Hinting with a finger at the puckered hole that clenched wildly around it.

"Magnus… I'm going to…  Just…" Alec warned, his lungs containing barely air for uttering these gasping words.

The older man dragged his mouth up with a sucking sound, pressing a soft kiss on the wiping eye at Alec's cock.

"Do it, love. Let me taste you. Let me enjoy you." And he swallowed him again, not willing to waste a single drop.

Alec came into Magnus' mouth with a cry of relief, his whole world turning into a blinding bliss that exhausted his body and soothed his soul.

Spent, he slowly opened his eyes, firmly believing that he had blacked out for some seconds.

Only to find the most amazing view, reminding him that he was still in paradise.

Magnus had his legs at each side of Alec's waist, on his knees, and was jerking himself off, his face a convulsed mask of lust and pleasure, his eyes fixed on Alec's face. Alec's arms moved by their own will and grabbed him by the waist, holding him through his climax, fingertips biting in those round ass cheeks, until Magnus emptied himself over his young lover's chest and belly.

The older man let himself be dragged in an embrace, with Alec not caring the least bit about the mess that the come had made on his body. He kissed Magnus sloppily, lazily, happily, hugging him against his torso. And Magnus kissed him back, his lips puffed from the sucking, his heart singing in joy.

"I think we've ruined these sheets." Alec chuckled at last.

"Don't worry about it. " Magnus tucked his face in the crook of Alec's neck. "I have more."

"Ok." Alec sighed, his hand running up and down Magnus' back. "We should clean ourselves at least."

"What would you say to a bath?" Magnus murmured sleepy. "A hot, bubbling, relaxing bath."

"I'd say yes." Alec agreed, equally sleepy.

They stayed in silence for a while, basking in each other's warmth.

"Alexander?"

"Mmm?"

 "How do you feel? I mean… Was it…?"

Alec hugged him a bit tighter.

"It was wonderful." He confessed in a low, surprised voice. He was surprised at his own feelings. At his own desire. "Magnus, I can't thank you enough…"

"Shhh. You don't have to thank me for anything." Magnus supported his weight on one elbow and looked at him, hair mussed and eyes shining. "Darling, here, in bed, we can do anything we want. All we need is to trust each other. To tell each other what we feel like doing, or what we don't. That's all."

Alec considered this for a couple of seconds and, smiling, he nodded, finding it fair.

"Shall we take that bath?" Magnus straightened his back, his eyes dark and warm on Alec's face.

Alec nodded again and sat up too. He took one of Magnus' hands and gave it a light squeeze. The other man looked at him with affection.

"Tonight it was great, Magnus, but…"

Magnus tilted his head, waiting for him to continue.

"But I still want to be with you… You know. The whole thing."

Magnus grinned.

"Oh, but we will, Alexander! This has just been the beginning. Trust me."

Alec smiled too and squeezed again the tanned hand. He scooted closer to his lover and hugged him again, his lips eager for Magnus'.

"Hum, and Magnus?" He breathed, after they pulled apart, dragging his lips over Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus hummed with his eyes closed in bliss.

"I missed your lessons." Alec grinned over the bronze skin.

Magnus' silvery laugh could be heard all over the loft.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I discovered for you one of the Easter Eggs that nobody could find in a previous chapter. Did you spot it? ;-)
> 
> About Turner's painting, I saw the one that I've used in the chapter, and I found it very fitting. It is called "Bow and Arrow Castle, Isle of Portland" (Courtesy of www.william-turner.org). Do you guys agree? :-D
> 
> Again. comments, here, in Twitter or by mail will be truly appreciated and answered!
> 
> Thanks for staying another chapter with me! <3
> 
> Who's ready for a Malec vacation????


	16. TO SECOND CHANCES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for our Malec vacaction! Are they going to travel around the world? Are they going to have some "cake by the ocean"? Are they visiting luxurious places?
> 
> Or are they going to make a more intimate trip?
> 
> Fancy to find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves! Sorry again for the delay in updating. Real life is keeping me and my beta really busy, but here we are!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wasn't at my best while writing it, so I apologize for any mistakes or incongruity you might find.
> 
> And as usual, a huge thanks to Nath for beta-ing, even though Uni has her hand full of work!
> 
> Thank you all for staying still with me! <3

 

 

 

Alec's chest was adorably hairy, true. But not that much, Magnus thought, when he found his fingers buried in a soft, warm fur.

He cracked open an eye and saw another slanted, green-pupil eye lazily peeking at him.

"Humph." The man grunted. "Chairman, go away. Silk sheets aren't made for your claws."

Chairman Meow just rolled over, turning its back to its master, wriggling its tails under Magnus' nose.

The man sat up, scratching his barely fuzzy chin. He had expected to wake up next to Alec, maybe even cuddling for a while before they got up.

Instead, he found a disdainful ball of fur.

"The sheets are ruined anyway." He muttered, glaring at the kitten's back.

The Chairman patted the mattress with its tail, happily.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Alec's smiley head showed up through the door's threshold. He had clearly heard Magnus' one-sided chat with the cat. "Don't move!" He lifted a warning finger, and disappeared.

Magnus arched an eyebrow.

No, this wasn't how he had pictured their morning together after… well, after they took that step.

The first step in Alec's healing, he thought with a small smile, remembering their previous night.

He lifted the sheet and looked at his bare and now soft downtown.

It hadn't been a dream, then.

Magnus stared at the door, waiting for Alec to return, intrigued by his command.

_And how the hell did he hear Magnus talking?_

But more pressured matters urged him to move, however.

"I guess that I can take a fast trip to the bathroom." He said to his little companion, who meowed in answer. "I'll take that as a yes. If Alexander comes back before I do, tell him not to worry."

The Chairman just sneezed, shaking its tiny head.

Magnus made a quick use of the bathroom facilities, put some shiny yellow boxers on, only for Alec's sake and modesty, and climbed into bed again.

The sheets did need a change, he thought while covering some stains with a fold of the cloth.

He was considering changing them (and wondering where on Earth Mrs. Hudson kept the clean sheets), when Alec appeared again with a big tray full of plates, cups and even a coffee pot.

Magnus stared at him, astonished.

The younger man set the tray carefully on the bed, in front on Magnus. He sat cautiously on the other side of the tray, and began uncovering the plates.

"You told me you didn't need to go to your office so early this morning, so I thought I could make some breakfast." He explained, pouring the coffee for Magnus exactly as he liked it.

Magnus blinked slowly.

The tray had any kind of imaginable breakfast item. Alec had even squeezed some oranges and made fresh juice.

"Here." His young partner handed him a warm toast with melting butter on it. "Don't let it get cold."

Magnus cleared his throat.

"Is this all for me? You really want me to get fat, don't you?"

Alec's jaw dropped.

"Don't you want to? I thought…" He grabbed the tray with his big hands, lowering his disappointed gaze. "I'm sorry. I'll take it away…"

"Don't you dare." Magnus grinned, batting Alec's hands away. His young partner lifted his eyes, surprised. "This is the best breakfast I've had in my life. You won't take away my food!"

Alec relaxed, smiling in return.

"But I do need something else." Magnus added, biting into the toast.

"Name it." Alec looked at him in concentration, trying to be ready for whatever Magnus was going to ask from him.

"You." He winked at Alec. "Pick up a fork and get fat with me."

Alec grinned and complied happily. He was hungry. Starving, even.

The nightly exercise had made him burn a lot of calories after all.

 

*****

 

Magnus had some work to do that morning, but he was staying at his home office instead. He promised Alec that they would have the rest of the day for themselves.

The tycoon took a quick shower and donned a light pink shirt with white loose pants.

"Are you going to spend your lonely hours in the gym, while I'm drowning in numbers?" He raked Alec's scarcely dressed torso with his eyes, as they walked by the aisle together.

"I thought I could use a good work-out." Alec shrugged, pretending not to notice the hunger in Magnus' eyes.

"Hm." The older man huffed, stopping in front of his home office door. "I could use it too, after all that fat you made me eat."

Alec grinned playfully.

"Yes, you could."

Magnus opened his eyes in mocked shock.

"Should I be insulted?" He punched some numbers on the keypad next to the door and looked at the visor of a tiny camera for the retinal scan.

The door opened smoothly but only a crack, allowing a glimpse of a neat and modern office desk.

Alec's mind worked fast. He didn't know whether he was going to have another chance like this one.

So he grabbed Magnus by the waist and turned the older man towards him.

"I would never insult you." He bent his head to be able to whisper in Magnus' ear. "I was just thinking in all the ways I could make you lose all those calories." He dragged his lips over Magnus' ear shell, earning a shiver from the other man.

The door slid open a tad more, and Alec could take a good look into the room.

Magnus hooked his arms around his young lover's neck, his hips flat to Alec's.

"Were you now?" He tilted his head to allow him more room.

"I know another use for that bench you have in your gym." Alec attached his lips to Magnus' pulse point, his eyes taking good measure of the room behind them. "Or the step machine…"

Magnus stepped backwards with a huge effort.

"Alexander…" His voice was somewhat rough. "We'd better stop here. I really need to finish some tasks, and you are not…. making it easy for me to focus on them." He laughed breathlessly, a bit shocked by his own, powerful reaction towards Alec.

"I'm sorry." Alec didn't look apologetic at all, his smile brazen and cocky. "I'll keep my ideas to myself, then."

Magnus lifted a finger.

"This is just a rain check. Don't think I'm going to forget what you said about the… stepping machine!"

He got on his tiptoes and pecked Alec's lips. Then he entered his office and closed the door.

As he headed towards the gym, Alec's mind made an outline of said office.

He had to get inside that room.

He just needed to think of a way to break into Magnus' particular Fort Knox.

 

*****

 

 

Magnus took his time in his home office. Alec was getting a bit bored, after trying all the machines in the gym. Now he was crossing the pool with energetic strokes of his arms.

It was a marvelous swimming pool, large enough for his long body to exercise in a good way.

It felt good, having the whole place for himself, without the usual racket from other people's activities that he came across at public pools.

He reached to the shorter brim near the door, shaking his wet hair. His stomach was rumbling, which meant it was lunch time. He would take a quick shower and prepare something to eat.

He almost wished he had to drag Magnus out of his lair. Maybe he could have another look at it then.

But he found his partner leaning on the wall, smirking at him. Alec climbed out of the pool.

"I thought I would find you here." Magnus said, handing Alec a large towel.

"I like finishing my work-out with some swimming." Alec told him, grabbing the towel. "Do you want to get in? We could…. Hang around a bit." He shrugged, wrapping the cloth around his hips and reaching out to Magnus.

The tycoon stepped briskly back, avoiding his extended hand.

"No, no, thank you." He said hurriedly. "I would have to take my make-up off and then on again, and styling my hair would take me eons. Actually, I came to ask you whether you like Egyptian food. Shall we order some and make an early dinner?" He turned around and headed to the door that led to the loft.

Alec sensed that Magnus wanted to change the subject of the pool.

And he remembered that he had never heard Magnus talk about the pool.

But… why having a swimming pool if you didn't like it? Could Magnus swim?

And why did he have a yacht if he couldn't swim?

Alec shook his head. His imagination was getting the best of him, apparently.

His stomach protested again. Better focus on the food for now. Egyptian.

Alec sighed. Magnus was like an Egyptian hieroglyphic. Beautiful and mysterious.

Worthy of unravel.

 

*****

 

"I like Italian best." Alec affirmed, swallowing the last piece of his lamb.

"Are you sure you don't have any Italian ancestors?" Magnus asked, sipping his wine. "You could pass for one of them. And you already love the _cuisine_."

"Isn't that French?" Alec teased him.

Magnus waved his non-bearing-cup hand dismissively.

"Let's give you a bit of a tan and you could pass for any Mediterranean guy. Which reminds me…"

Alec was piling up the empty dishes to carry them to the kitchen, but stopped and looked at him, expectantly.

"Do you remember what I told you about having a little vacation?" Magnus asked, his gaze fixed on his wine.

Alec nodded, and realizing that Magnus couldn't see his movement, answered:

"Sure. But you are working so much… and I thought that you forgot." He shrugged.

Magnus shook his head, smiling softly.

"I needed to finish some projects, but now they are mostly done. And I can finally snatch some days off!"

Alec smiled back at him and picked up the tray.

"That is, if you still want to go." Magnus added, frowning a bit. "I don't want you to feel pressured or…"

"Magnus." Alec cut him short, his grin erasing his apparent abruptness. "I'd love to go on a vacation with you. As I said, it's been years since my last one."

He stepped out of the living-room, avoiding tripping over the sneaking form of Chairman Meow, running out to the kitchen with the hope of some leftovers.

"And I can't think of anybody else better to go with on a vacation, to be honest." Alec said before moving to the kitchen.

Leaving Magnus with a thoughtful smile on his face.

The rich man didn't fool himself. It was possible that Alec was telling the truth. That he was really looking forward to go on a trip with him.

But he was well aware of why Alec had been so affectionate with him the moment he had opened his office's door.

The fact that Alec was dying to see that private room didn't change the fact that he had wanted Alec in such an immense wave of desire.

Magnus pressed the heels of his palms over his eyes.

He wanted Alec to be healed, true. He wanted him to feel safe and healthy and happy.

He wanted him to be a normal guy with no burdens over his shoulders. No hidden strategies. No second plans.

He wanted Alec to want to be with him, Magnus, for himself.

Not because he was the Magnificent Magnus Bane.

Not because he was the one who sent Alec's parents to prison, even though they deserved it.

Not because he was rich.

Just because he was Magnus.

He sighed in defeat.

That was an impossible dream.

He shouldn't have gone on with his plan of living with Alec. It had been a terrible mistake.

He was in danger.

Not his life. Not yet at least.

But his heart.

And he couldn't allow himself another heartbreak. Not after Camille.

His mind wouldn't survive.

But he couldn't show his weakness. Not to Alec, not to the world.

He squared his shoulders and plastered a smile on his face.

And waited for Alec's return from the kitchen, wearing the mask he used to face his fears.

Smiley, but blank.

 

*****

 

It was really hot that day, so Magnus suggested an old movie marathon. He had a wonderfully wide collection of every decade that Hollywood had lived, and some European movies as well.

Magnus had a huge knowledge of the history of cinema, and a simple way to transmit it. It didn't sound professorial nor pretentious. Alec found himself hanging on his words more than once, thrilled by his stories and anecdotes.

Thrilled by the passion that Magnus instilled into his words. Thrilled by the childish joy that he felt at Magnus' glee. Thrilled by how sparkly those dark eyes looked when he talked about what he liked.

It was dark outside already, and Alec had forgotten to ask about their impending vacation. He had forgotten that he needed to know as much details as he could find, in order to tell Jace and see if they could get some advantage of it.

All he could think of was how glossy Magnus' lips shone. How deep his eyes looked like. How marvelously sculptured Magnus' cheeks were.

Alec was a man of simple tastes. His previous boyfriends (two, not long-lasting young men from his time at school), had been quite plain men. Pretty but ordinary.

He had never thought that he could find a man wearing make-up attractive. It was like too much of a show-off, for him.

But there he was, with his firm belief that Magnus was one of the most gorgeous men in the world. With or without make-up.

And his mind was equally gorgeous.

Damn.

There was nothing more appealing for Alec than a bright mind inside of a handsome wrapping.

When the said wrapping set his empty cup of wine on the low table in front of them and tried to stand up, probably to look for a third bottle, Alec (his own mind a bit fuzzy with the drink, true) took his hand and stopped him.

"Hm?" Magnus frowned in question. He yelped in surprise when Alec pulled his arm and made him sit on his knees.

Alec didn't move then. He just admired Magnus' face contours, as if he wanted to carve the older man features in his mind.

"How did I get so lucky?" He mumbled, as if talking to himself, his hooded eyes roaming over Magnus' neck.

Magnus smiled. Alec was clearly tipsy.

"I could say the same, darling. I'm sitting on one of the most gorgeous men in the world." He pecked him lightly on his lips and tried to stand up, but Alec's arms kept him in place.

Alec nuzzled at Magnus' throat, inhaling his scent.

"And you always smell so nice." He kept saying in his low voice.

"It's the soap. You like sandalwood."

"No." Alec shook his head, and tiny bright stars danced behind his eyelids. "It's you. You smell good even after sex. No one smells as good as you, believe me, I know…"

Magnus kissed him hard, wishing to sweep from Alec's mind the words that had been about to come out of his mouth.

He didn't want to remember why Alec knew that.

Alec held him tight, drowning in his kiss, unable, unaware, to stop the tears that flowed from his eyes.

Magnus broke the kiss as he felt the wetness on his cheeks.

"Shhh, darling." He pressed his forehead against Alec's, softly wiping his tears with his hand. "There's no one else but me. You and me. Here. That's what matters. We are here."

Alec stared at him through glazed, foggy eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" He repeated, in awe.

Magnus sighed.

"Karma must be on your side, Alexander." He smiled lightly.

"At last." Alec breathed, and gripped harder Magnus' back to pull him against his body again.

Searching his lips as if they held the universal truth.

Magnus let him ravish his mouth, equally hungry, equally searching his own truth.

When Alec tried to take his shirt off, Magnus stopped him.

"Alexander… maybe it will be better if we take things slow."

Alec frowned, his eyes clearer now.

"Don't you want to?" He sounded disappointed, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Yes. Of course I want to!" Magnus cupped his face, now scrubby with a hint of beard. "But we both have drunk too much wine, and you…"

"I'm fine." Alec assured him. He looked completely in control. "And you can hold drinks much better than me. But I'm not drunk, believe me. I know what I want."

Magnus searched his eyes, trying to read his young lover's mind.

Alec's eyes were transparent. There was nothing that they could hide, for someone as good as as Magnus when it came to read souls. That was Alec's weak point as a spy, Magnus had thought many times.

Right now, Alec's eyes weren't those of a spy. They were the eyes of someone in deep need of caring. He was ready to trust Magnus with his body, and that meant enormously, because by hurting his body, some swine had hurt his soul.

Right now, Alec was trusting Magnus to heal his soul through his body.

Magnus' heart constricted. In anger for that dead bastard, in pain for Alec's past suffering, in dread for their doubtful future.

He caressed Alec' chin with the utmost delicacy.

"Yes." He whispered, with the small, sweet smile that only appeared for Alec. "You will be fine. I'll make sure of it."

Alec's hands ventured again over his lover's back.

"I want you." He stated simply.

"Then you'll have me." Magnus answered simply.

Alec took possession of his partner's lips again, now that he had gotten leave to have him.

Magnus let him invade his mouth, his thoughts, his heart.

Alec's hunger was as huge as his own. Alec's need was as raw as his own.

While taking Magnus' pants off, they both fell to the carpeted floor. Apparently the both of them, in their hurry, were equally clumsy.

It would have been a time when Alec would have kicked himself for being so sloppy. He had always tried to take good care of his lovers, to make everything perfect during sex.

Now he just giggled. And Magnus giggled with him, kicking wildly at those nagging pants that refused to go easily.

"Fade off, you sticky bitches!" The older man laughed, pulling at them with his free hand. The one that wasn't buried in Alec's hair.

"Allow me." Alec passed an arm under Magnus' trouser-trapped legs and another arm under his back and lifted him with ease, carrying him to their bedroom.

Magnus laughed when he was dropped onto the mattress, finding himself under a human marquee in the frame of Alexander Lightwood. Who was staring down at him as if he was deciding which part of Magnus he should be eating first.

"I must say," the older man chuckled, "I never liked before to be treated like a sack of potatoes."

"I didn't treat you like that." Alec replied, getting their bodies closer by supporting his weight on his knees and elbows. "Next time I'll carry you over my shoulder, so you know how that feels like."

"Beware." Magnus smirked, as his fingers started to lift Alec's t-shirt by the hem. "I might find it hot. And you might have to carry me every time like that."

"And I might also find it hot, carrying you like that." Alec lowered his head to kiss him, careful not to touch him with any part of his body.

"Mmmm." His lover moaned. "As much as I like kissing you, we need to get rid of this." He tugged at Alec's t-shirt, shrugged in his fists.

Alec straightened his back, and Magnus forgot about the lifted shirt for some seconds. It was a glorious sight to behold, the long, lean torso of Alec towering above him, with the fuzzy chest hair clouding his pecs. Magnus had to refrain himself from climbling onto that torso like a frenzied panda.

Alec disposed of his shirt slowly, watching Magnus' reaction. He, then, took the rest of his clothes off, feeding off the lustful gaze of his lover. After that, he made disappear the rest of his lover's clothes.

"Can you see now that I do want you?" He asked then, with that soft voice that was Magnus' demise; sitting on his talons, hands on his thighs; waiting.

It was more than a question.

It was a pledge.

Magnus motioned him to bend and hooked his arms around Alec's neck.

"I never doubted it, love." He murmured, dragging  him for a kiss.

Alec moaned at the word, sighing in Magnus' mouth, letting his body fall on his partner. Their tongues played lazily, noses rubbing delicately, as if their bodies weren't getting more and more heated by their soft rutting.

There was some adoration in the way that the older man stroked Alec's skin. His fingertips roamed over his back, never pressing, never tickling, never pocking. Only feeling. Only memorizing. Only speaking.

And Alec thought that he would never get tired of those fingers, soft and hard at the same time.

He would never get tired of those kisses, sweet and hot at the same time.

He would never get tired of that body, lithe and strong at the same time.

Eventually, he left Magnus' warmth and took the lube and a condom out of the night table. He gave them to Magnus, still lying in the middle of the bed, smiling at him.

The older man scooted over to rest on the pile of colored pillows and motioned Alec to join him.

"Give me your hand." He demanded in a playful tone.

Alec complied, slightly puzzled, and watched as Magnus turned it over and poured a good quantity of lube on the long, dexterous, extended fingers.

"Now kiss me." Magnus demanded again, a bit more heatedly, and Alec was more than happy to comply.

Kissing Magnus would never be a hard task, he thought, settling again between his lover's open, bent legs. Magnus' kisses were always fresh, always wise, always exciting.

The tycoon took Alec's coated fingers and moved them towards his own butt.

"Magnus…" Alec mused, frowning, when he realized of his lover's intent. "I want you… you know that… Please!"

"And I want you." Magnus shushed him with another kiss. "And we have the whole night ahead. Are we going to fight about who comes first?" He winked, his smile brighter than ever.

Alec laughed. He couldn't help it. Such a lame joke, and he was laughing like a child.

Magnus let him laugh, because Alec laughing was like watching the sun rise. Its beauty warmed him from inside, as its light warmed his skin.

The laugh stopped short when Alec decided not to protest anymore and get to business. He hooked one of Magnus' legs on his own shoulder, marveling at the sight of that gorgeous man, spread in front of him, already ready for him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in awe.

"As you are." Magnus whispered back, moving his tanned hands up Alec's pale arms, until he could grab his neck and pull him for another round of kisses.

Alec found it difficult to order his hand to do its job while his mouth was being ravished again by Magnus' expert lips. So as soon as they pulled apart for some air, he started to kiss his way downwards.

He needed to keep some of his coolness and not be distracted by Magnus' mouth. Instead, he was distracted by his amazing pecs and his stone-rock abs. So hard and soft at the same time. So tanned and tasty.

But his hand got the hint and started caressing Magnus' inner thigh with his knuckles. God, the man's skin was so soft and almost hairless… like touching a silk cloth… like how the clouds would feel if they were material…

Alec moaned low over the joint of his lover's thigh and crotch, setting all those sensitive pores in a fire that spread quickly over the rest of his body.

Magnus moaned freely, relishing on the heat ignited by Alec's lips, his powerful biceps showing when he lifted his arms to grab the pillow under his head. He was a vision that Alec would have gladly engraved in his mind for the rest of his life.

Alec would have adored him for a long time, but Magnus was getting impatient.

"Alexander…" He whimpered, when a finger crossed his ringed entrance.

Alec sucked at one of his balls to divert his attention; so when Magnus' head thrashed on the pillow, he inserted a second finger in him, stretching him, opening him, reaching to that tender spot where the minimum touch would make a man get wild in pleasure.

He held his partner's hips to the mattress, while fingering him in earnest. Just the sight of Magnus trembling because of him was more than enough to make him hard.

Magnus almost cried in frustration when those dexterous fingers left him, but it didn’t take long for Alec to cover his own cock with the condom and push past the first resistance in Magnus' ass.

The older man's sigh resounded in Alec's ear like a blessing. He moved slowly in and out, with Magnus' legs around his hips, until he bottomed completely. Magnus bit whatever flesh he had closer (Alec's earlobe) to encourage his movements.

And Alec moved.

Magnus wanted him to move?

He moved.

He dragged himself out, earning a long moan from the man underneath, and pounded in him. Once, twice. Again. Again. With every hit on his prostate, Magnus cried Alec's name, sometimes he didn't even have the time to complete the long term, and the name got hanging until the next thrust.

"Alex…"

Thrust.

"…xander!"

Thrust.

Moan.

Thrust.

"Alexander!"

Thrust.

Alec could have kept the pace for ages. He felt invigorated by every moan, every shout he elicited from his lover. Their chest, joined by their sticky sweat, moved with their ragged breaths, their lips chased each other in a sloppy hunt, their fingers bit each other's flesh with vicious need.

Magnus came untouched, with a last cry of soaring pleasure, and left his limp body to be of use for a wild Alec, who didn't seem to be able to finish any time soon, by the way his hips moved between the older man's legs. Magnus had never found himself so oversensitive, every pore in his skin flaring with heat, and less caring about it.

At last Magnus felt Alec's cock twitch like it used to do when his owner was about to come, and he gave him a squeeze with his contracted cheeks to encourage him. Alec emptied himself inside the condom, with a drawn, quiet shout, shivering between his lover's arms. And there he rested, until the high was gone, his lips pressed against Magnus' neck in silent thanks.

At last, Magnus chuckled.

"Welcome back, tiger." He grinned, brushing the younger man's cheek.

"Tiger? It's not you who has nail marks on his back." Alec protested weakly with a smile.

"Oh? Did I hurt you?" Magnus tilted his head, trying to see under Alec's wide shoulders. He didn't look apologetic in the least. In fact, he was smiling proudly.

"I'll think of a way for you to make it up to me." Alec's smile was quite satisfied itself.

"Fair enough." Magnus let his head drop onto the pillow again.

Alec pulled out with a sad sigh. He took the condom out and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Then he came back to the bed with a wet towel and took care of his lover.

"Thanks." Magnus said, looking like a well-fed cat. "I don't think I can move for now."

"I can't see why." Alec stepped into the bathroom to leave the towel in the laundry basket. "I did all the work."

"Excuse me?" His partner lifted an offended eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that I didn't move?"

Alec flopped back onto the bed, grinning.

"Oh, yes, you did move. Or rather I made you move. You know…."

Magnus grabbed a pillow and hit Alec flabbily on the head with it.

"Humph." He groaned. "In my defense I must say that I was tired. I didn't have time for yoga this past week. Nor I could hit the gym either!"

Alec pursed his lips.

"That's true. You've been working too much. Come here." He opened his arms.

Magnus looked at him sideways.

"After what you just said about me?" He pouted.

"Aw, come, don't be catty. Or is it that you can't move yet?"

Magnus bit his lips. He hadn't expected this. Playful Alec after sex. After all that he had suffered, Alec felt good enough to joke.

He turned towards his younger lover and buried his face in Alec's lean neck, feeling his strong arms hug him immediately. He also blinked back some tears.

Alexander Lightwood never ceased to amaze him.

 

*****

 

The moon was high on the sky when Magnus opened his eyes again. He could see it through the window panels, its half rounded face shining on their intertwined bodies. Magnus was a bit sore, but happier than he had felt in years. His neck hurt due to the fact that Alec's hard shoulder wasn't the best pillow he could find, but he wouldn't move for the world.

Also, Alec's arms around him were like a barrier, keeping him away from the ugly aspects of life.

That wouldn't last, he knew.

But for now, Magnus Bane was happy.

And he needed to pee.

Damn.

He didn't want to wake Alec.

But his bladder was about to explode.

He would have to risk waking Alec.

He moved as silently as he could and did his business in the dark. He washed his hands and came back to the bedroom. It had barely taken him two minutes.

When he returned to the bed, he found a stretch of fur comfortably settled on his still warm place.

"Chairman!" He hissed to the kitten, that didn't move. "How did you come in here? Get out."

"I guess we left the door open." Alec mused drowsily.

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't want to wake you." Magnus apologized, lifting the little animal from the bed.

The Chairman protested loudly but ran away to its own bed when Magnus set it on the floor.

"I swear he's just waiting for me to go to take my place." He grumbled.

Alec chuckled.

"Are you jealous?"

"Me?" Magnus scoffed, but curled around him anyway. "I understand him though. You are too comfy."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Rule…"

Alec cupped his chin and kissed him hard.

"No rules tonight, ok?" He asked against his lips.

"Mmm." Magnus agreed with a breathless sigh.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. Late. Sorry. I needed to pee."

Magnus felt Alec's grin spreading across his face.

"I thought that the Magnificent Magnus Bane didn't use words like _pee_."

Magnus sat straight, with a hurt look in his eyes. He looked at Alec, earnest, and spoke with a grave tone:

_"I am a rich man. Hath not a rich man eyes? Hath not a rich hands,_  
organs, dimensions, senses, affections, passions; fed with the same  
food, hurt with the same weapons, subject to the same diseases,  
heal'd by the same means, warm'd and cool'd by the same winter  
and summer, as a poor man is? If you prick us, do we not bleed? If  
you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die?  
And if you wrong us, do we not revenge? If we are like you in the  
rest, we will resemble you in that."

Alec lied there, speechless for a moment. Then he sat too.

"I'm… I'm sorry. You are right. I shouldn't…."

Magnus grin shone in the dark.

"Oh, come on, I'm just teasing you, Alexander!" He punched his young lover softly in the bicep, and Alec relaxed at once.

"Wow. I believe that you are the only one who could joke by quoting _The Merchant of Venice_ in the wee hours of the morning."

Magnus seemed impressed.

"And I believe that not many veterinarians know Shakespeare's works like that."

Alec shrugged, his gaze on the sheet around his hips.

"My parents wanted us to read. They had a big library at our old home. I always liked Shakespeare."

"Me too. He displayed every kind of human trait in his plays."

Alec nodded thoughtfully. And Magnus realized that he had talked about his parents, which he didn't do often.

Magnus didn't want the memory of Alec's parents in their bed. He stretched, yawning loudly.

"Shall we try to sleep a bit more?"

Alec nodded again, this time looking at him with a smile.

"Do you feel more relaxed now?" He asked, lying down.

"I will need to pay a visit to my massage therapist before we go on our vacation," Magnus said, rocking his shoulders, "but I'm fine."

"Here." Alec straighten up again, smoothly. "Let me see."

He motioned Magnus to present him his back, and Magnus obeyed, curious to find what Alec intended to do.

Alec palpate his partner's shoulders and neck, then his shoulder blades and back.

"You're so tense." He murmured. "It's like touching a rock."

"Thank you." Magnus chirped.

"Not in a good way." Alec replied, pressing with his fingers over one specifically hard knot in Magnus' right shoulder, with circular movements.

Magnus moaned.

"That feels so good…"

Alec stopped.

Magnus groaned.

"Will you teach me?" The younger man said in a low tone.

"Now?" Magnus frowned.

"Well… no, of course, it's late…" Alec dropped his hands, sounding disappointed.

Magnus suppressed a smile.

"Remember my oil's rack?"

Alec hummed a yes.

"Bring me the rosemary and sage one."

Alec jumped out of the bed lithely, ran into the bathroom as he was, stark-naked, and came back with a little bottle, cupped in his big hands as if it was a treasure.

"Ok." Magnus couldn't suppress a smile this time. Stark-naked Alec with a tiny bottle in his hands looked amusing indeed. And hot. "Pour a little in your hands and rub them together. Then," he turned his back again to his young partner, "spread it slowly over my shoulders."

Gently, delicately, Alec followed Magnus' instructions and worked over his body, his movements all but hurried, his undivided attention on the task of massaging Magnus, who was sitting between his long legs.

Listening to Magnus' sighs and little moans was a bonus. They got into Alec's skin conveying unspoken words of appreciation and delight.

"It's all right now." Magnus mused eventually. "The neck is a very delicate part. It must be treated by a specialist, lest it's damaged severely."

"Ok." Alec looked around, thinking that he should have brought another towel with him. But before he got the chance to climb down the bed to wash his hands, Magnus sat back, resting his back on Alec's chest.

Alec cleaned his hands on his own thighs and allowed his arms to circle the other man.

"Thank you." Magnus mused, his voice drowsy.

"You're welcome." Alec pressed a little kiss on his temple.

"Hm. Now I'm considering that visit to my massage therapist. I might even fire her!"

"I know you are joking." Alec smiled, hugging him a bit tighter. Magnus' skin was so soft.

"Hm. You are starting to know me too well, Alexander!"

"Would it be that bad?" Alec chuckled.

Magnus laughed softly.

"I guess you will know me better after our vacation. Will you be ready to leave next Tuesday, as we planned?"

"Sure. No problem. Elias will cover for me. As long as we are still in charge of the Chairman's care, that's it." Alec smirked, nuzzling at the tanned neck.

"That little blackmailer." His lover sighed dramatically, tilting his head to allow Alec a better access. "All right. You know I trust you with his vaccinations and everything else. But he will stay with Cat until we come back. There's no negotiation in that."

Alec hummed in his ear, his fingertips caressing lightly the terse skin on Magnus' abdomen.

"Alexander, are you awake?"

Alec moved his hips forward a bit.

"Can't you tell?" He whispered, biting his lover's earlobe. His hand moved downwards, to gently take Magnus' balls in it, rubbing them so lightly.

Magnus closed his eyes in bliss, feeling the semi-hardness that poked between his ass cheeks.

His a still bit sore ass cheeks.

"Alexander…"

"You promised." Alec mused in his ear, fondling him in earnest.

"What?"

"You said that we would have the whole night ahead."

"That was not a prom… mmmm." A more vigorous handling made him bit his lips.

_Damned man and his prodigious memory._

"For me, it was." Alec was relentless in his movements. He obviously knew what he wanted.

"All right… " Magnus breathed, his heart rate increasing exponentially. "Stop now. If you want me to last some more time!"

Alec smiled in his hair.

Magnus got on his knees and turned around, hard and breathless.

He stood on all four in front of Alec, like a defying cat.

"Are you sure of this, Alexander? Will you be up to the challenge?" He grinned mischievously.

Alec laid down slowly, only with his abs' support, his hands extended towards Magnus, his eyes claiming to be taken.

"I'm ready, Magnus. Please." His voice was coarse and raw with need.

Magnus watched him for a moment, and made up his mind.

Yes, the moment had come.

Magnus crawled over him, the heat of his body covering Alec's like a most needed blanket.

"No, you are not." He stated, his smile even bigger. "Yet."

Alec hooked a hand behind his lover's neck and pulled him for a searing kiss, their teeth crashing together in their wild need. His other hand pressed Magnus' lower back to his body, needing him to feel his whole passion.

"Fuck me, Magnus." He cried over their joined lips. "If I wait any longer, I will go crazy, I swear!"

Magnus replied to every hungry kiss with another one, letting his young lover know that he wasn’t unaware of his condition.

Eventually he pulled apart a bit, regaining his breath. Alec chased his lips upwards, not willing to end their task. But Magnus' head stayed away, just enough for him to watch the unraveled man under his body.

"Oh, darling." He grinned, while rutting slowly against Alec. "I'm not going to fuck you. Not tonight."

Alec groaned in frustration. He wanted more. He needed more!

"Please, Magnus…"

"Tsk, tsk." Magnus set a finger over Alec' kiss-bruised lips. His eyes were serious now. "I'm not going to fuck you, Alexander. I'm going to make love to you. Are you ok with that?"

Alec's pupils dilated even more, until the black almost drowned the green-hazel of his irises, already dark in the night. He nodded frantically, gaze fixed on Magnus.

"Good." Magnus approved, smiling again. "Now lay down and relax. Let me do my thing."

Alec complied, his arms resting along his body, his breathing shallow and excited. His mind whirled with the implications of Magnus' words. What in Earth did he mean by that?

But his mind couldn’t really focus. Magnus was trailing his lips across his jaw and collarbone, leisurely, while his fingers, dipped in the same scented oil that had relaxed his tired muscles minutes before, created fireworks along their path on Alec's skin.

All along, Magnus' low, velvety voice talked to him, between kisses. He praised every area in Alec's body, with his words and touch. Every aspect of his chest, bite-venerated by those playful teeth of his. Every valley in his abs, explored by that wicked tongue. The shallowness of his navel, sucked by those expert lips. The texture of his thighs, covered by Alec's soft, dark hair, that Magnus loved to rack with his dark painted nails.

Alec wanted him to finish that sweet torment, wanted him to enter him and prove him, _prove himself_ , that he was ready, that he was healed. But at the same time, he didn't want him to put an end to his ministrations.

Because, in that moment, cherished by Magnus', Alec had never felt closer to heaven.

When his entrance was breached first with a well lubed finger, he was too busy trying not to melt while Magnus sucked at his neck, at that extremely sensitive spot under his ear.

When a second finger was added to the first one, he was moaning while his nipple was being bitten for the umpteenth time, all his pores oversensitive at this point.

He wasn't aware when his lover put a condom on. But he was aware when Magnus settled his cock against his ass and pushed in, so slowly, testing the field. He nodded to his lover in encouragement, and Magnus pushed with a tad more strength.

Alec's moan reverberate in the room.

Magnus had never heard a more beautiful sound.

So he pulled out a bit, and repeated all the movements.

Alec gripped wildly his lover's shoulder, bringing their chest together. Magnus grunted in his effort to keep the rhythm but needing to find a more suitable position to get to Alec's prostate. He made him bend the knees and spread his legs more, so his ass was higher, and using his own knees as support, he lifted the younger man's hips and pounded into him.

"Touch yourself, Alexander." He muttered, his own strength dilapidating quickly with the effort of keeping that pose. "Let me see how you care for yourself. Show me that you love yourself, Alexander."

Alec fixed his eyes on the darkest ones that compelled his soul to soar. He grabbed his own proudly rock-hard dick and began to stroke it. His anus clenched around Magnus' cock every time his lover hit his prostate, making him cry in pleasure every time.

They didn't look away for a second. They didn't hide a feeling.

Afterwards, Magnus would remember Alec's whines and moans as the most precious song in the world. Alec's flushed face, when he came, aided by some powerful strokes of his member, as the most amazing picture that not even Michelangelo could have painted. Alec's post-coital smile, the most valuable gift that any human being could have gotten.

Magnus watched it all, listened to it all, felt it all. Lying there next to a grinning Alec, after being exhaustively milked by his young and eager lover, he felt as if he had accomplished a miracle.

Not the miracle of making Alec feel pleasure again.

Not the miracle of making Alec laugh giddily after sex.

That, he was sure that Alec would get to that, eventually. No, those weren't miracles at all.

The miracle of making Alec love himself.

"So…" Magnus dared to ask, in a light tone, when their breath and heartbeats returned to their normal pace. He was playing lazily with his partner's chest hair, sticky with sweat and a bit of cum. "I guess you were ready after all."

Alec laughed heartedly, hugging him tightly to his chest. But his face got serious.

"I'm not sure that I was. What I'm sure of," he tilted Magnus' head to look him right in the eyes, "is that you made me ready. Day after day. I can't thank you enough for your patience, Magnus. You've been wonderful."

Magnus huffed, trying to hide his blush.

"I did nothing. I just wanted you to enjoy our fucking as much as I did." He smiled airily.

Alec stared at him, with an odd look in his eyes.

"What?" Magnus frowned. Had he said anything wrong?

"Fucking?" Alec answered, his voice earnest and intense, his big hand cupping Magnus' chin. "I don't know whether that's what we've done, Magnus, but I… I feel as if you've been making love to me every single time we've been together."

Magnus sensed the lump that crept to his throat and tried to swallow it back.

This time, he couldn't hide the blush that covered his face.

"How did I get so lucky?" Alec's next kiss was the sweetest appreciation that Magnus had ever received.

_Who was the lucky one here._

 

 

*****

 

 

"So," Magnus looked at his young lover sideways, still doubtful, "aren't you upset? Disappointed? Mad?"

"Why should I be?" Alec folded a t-shirt and set it on top of the others. "I get to spend time with you. Isn't that what a vacation with your partner means?"

Magnus scoffed, trying to hide his pleasure at Alec's comment by fussing with the belt of his green silk robe.

"I had planned everything about this trip." He sighed with a dramatic swivel of his wrist. "I wanted to show you my favorite places around Europe… To have dinner in Santorini, next to the sea… To walk by the lighted Coliseum at night… To wake up by the brilliant sun of the Alhambra… To visit the Van Gogh Museum in Amsterdam… To admire Budapest from the highs of its magnificent Castle…"

Alec sat down on the long chair at the feet of the bed, smiling. Magnus seemed to dance around the room while he talked, his mind obviously lost in his memories of the cities he was talking about.

"I don't mind." He assured the older man. "All those places… I'm sure that they are awesome. But I like quiet too."

Magnus stopped his pacing in front of him.

"I'm sorry we had to cancel the trip." He sounded truly sorrowful. "Bane Manor is quite a view, but you can't compare it with Saint Petersburg' Winter Palace!"

"But I wouldn't meet your grandfather at the Winter Palace, right?" Alec gave him his lopsided smile.

Magnus knew that he was trying to sound light, but Alec was right in being nervous.

Magnus' grandfather, Marcus Bane, the founder of the Bane companies, had known of his grandson's latest acquisition, namely Alec, and had requested to meet him. And one couldn't say no to the Bane patriarch.

At least Magnus couldn't. But not out of fear. Magnus loved his grandfather dearly.

Just a few selected people knew this.

Magnus returned Alec's smile.

"No, I guess not, considering the big man can't walk." He replied softly, letting his gaze drop to his intertwined fingers.

Alec bit his lower lips and reached out, tentatively. He took one of Magnus' hands in his and squeezed it lightly.

"Besides," he added, trying to distract Magnus from the sudden sadness that invaded his eyes, "we're going to take your baby out. And you will let me ride her, right?"

Magnus lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh." He smirked. "So it was that. You aren't disappointed because you want to ride _her_!"

Alec grabbed him by the hip and pulled him towards him, encaging Magnus between his long legs.

"Uh-huh." He nodded eagerly, a seductive smile on his wide lips, his fingers digging into Magnus' skin through the thin robe. "And if you do that, maybe I will let _you_ ride _me_ again."

Magnus' heart galloped wildly inside his ribcage.

Probably Alec wasn't even aware of how alluring he looked like, when acting like this, his hair all mussed up, his eyes shining green under the bright daylight that spilled through the windows, and his lips deliciously pink from his previous chewing on them.

Dressed with a plain t-shirt and some loose yoga pants, his face darkened by his morning stubble but glowing after all the sex they had had last night.

Gazing up at Magnus, with those big hazel eyes of his, as if it was true that he didn't need anything else but Magnus.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders and pressed his plump mouth softly to Alec's wider and equally fleshy.

And Alec responded to the kiss as if having Magnus in his arms was all he needed.

Just Magnus.

Magnus, the man.

Magnus, the lover.

And, oh well, she… The "Morning Star" too.

 

*****

 

"I don't like it, Alec." Jace grumbled, pacing irritably along their usual space at the gym. "You alone with Bane for what, two weeks, in that boat?"

Alec sighed.

"First of all, it's not a boat. It's a yacht, and she's gorgeous. Second, it's supposed to be a vacation. What does it matter that we are sailing instead of traveling through Europe?"

Alec lifted a finger to stop Jace from speaking, but his friend said it anyway:

"In Europe you would be surrounded of people; at the sea, you'd be surrounded by fish. I don't think they will be of any help in case you need it. And I can't follow you the whole time!"

"I don't want you to, Jace.  I'm not afraid of Magnus Bane. What are you implying, that I can't defend myself against him?"

That subject always touched a fiber, whenever they reached it. The fact that Alec had been rendered incapable by meaning of drugs was a thought that lurked in the back of their minds since then.

Jace lifted both his hands in a signal of peace.

"No, Alec, that's not what I meant. But we still don't know what Bane's real intentions with you are…"

"I do." Alec stated firmly. "He just wanted a partner for his free time. He found it. Period."

"He doesn't suspect anything about you, then?"

Alec glared at him.

"Stop pacing, you're making me nervous. And no, he doesn't suspect anything. Why should he? I haven't done anything to raise his suspicions."

Jace huffed and raked his fingers through his blond mane.

"What?" Alec pinched him. "Jace, I know you. What's in your head?"

Jace sighed and took a seat on the mat, in front of his friend.

"General Morgenstern isn't happy. He had expected any result from your… infiltration."

Alec raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, he is not happy with me? Then he can screw himself. I told you about the special cloaking. I told you about Magnus' intense working and trips outside the country for a couple of days. I told you about the security measures inside his loft. What else does he want me to do?"

"Yes, but… We still don't know how that cloaking works. We know that Bane met some constructors and investors in Thailand but we couldn't find what it was all about. And we couldn't find a way to pass through his security measures!"

Alec glared at him again.

"And is this all my fault? Is your General upset that his people can't find the answers he looks for, and he's blaming _me_? Are you blaming _me_ , Jace?"

Jace shook his head, his eyes red with tiredness.

"No, bro, that's not it. It's just… Look, things are tense at the compound. Morgenstern is acting weirder than usual, and we haven't seen his son for a while now, for which I am truly glad. But the missions he sends my group are… erratic. I can't tell you any details, they are all secret missions, but our task force was supposed to be used to right wrongs. And sometimes I can't see where the right is in what we do."

Alec felt sorry for his friend. That was one of his main concerns, when he followed Jace into the marines. Their job was usually understandable, but some of the orders they received were questionable. And Alec had always found hard to do questionable biddings. His conscience would nag him at nights, or in his moments of relaxation, gnawing at his entrails like a rabid dog with a rat.

Jace always protested about the orders but in the end obeyed them. Though he did it at his own way, which had caused him more than one problem and arrests than Alec would have liked. Alec spent his military days looking after Jace and trying to soften the blow from the superiors when it eventually hit.

That was what had caused him to be expelled from the marines. Jace got involved in a group that smuggled booze into the camp they were staying in, at the time. He didn't know that the group was smuggling drugs inside some of the bottles. Alec got a tip and tried to stop his best friend from dealing with them. He got caught up when he was trying to destroy the drugs, while Jace was sleeping his drinking off. No amount of explanation could save Alec, since no one vouched for him.

Alec was the gay guy off in the corps, after all. The one that didn't mingled with the raucous soldiers and kept apart reading. He and Jace always excelled in the trainings. But at least Jace was normal. Alec didn't have a place in the marines. And they got rid of him.

After that, Jace had tried to fix his own path. He genuinely joined Morgenstern's special task force, which took a kind of leave from the corps, to fight against drug and arms dealers. He worked hard. He had climbed to be second in command in the task force.

And Alec hurt seeing his almost brother hurting because all his efforts seemed off now, somehow.

"I'm sorry, Jace." He said, setting a hand on his friend's knee. "But you'll find the way to do the right thing. I know."

Jace smiled at him, his cocky but hey-this-smile-is-a-mask smile. Alec wouldn't be fooled by it.

"I always do, right?" He got to his feet and started bouncing. "Come on, round four. This time I will kick your ass!"

"Oh, yeah?" Alec stood up, taking his defense pose, grinning. His friend had already told him too much. Now he needed to unwind. "I'd like to see that."

 

*****

 

Alec hid the phone that Jace, and thus Morgenstern, had given him to get in touch with them. In the wide studio that Magnus had set for him at his loft, Alec had a safe in which he could keep whatever he felt like. Alec hadn't used it yet, because he thought that would imply he _had_ something to hide.

Instead, he hid the phone under lots of papers from his University times; hiding at plain sight, best place ever. He had already gotten in touch with his former tutor and they were talking about the best way for Alec to retake his thesis. After so many years, Alec was a little rusty on the study part and had to review lots of subjects in order to get ready to continue. So his tutor and he had set a planning, which Alec meant to follow strictly after his vacation with Magnus.

It was going to be a hard task, but Alec was happy about the thesis.

He was also excited about the vacation.

Because there was nothing that put more pressure in a relationship than spending so many hours together. Alec knew; that was what ruined his thing with his second boyfriend. Alec had found that there were many details that they couldn't get over with.

And he didn't want to ruin things with Magnus.

Of course, Alec knew that this one wasn't a real relationship. No love involved between them. And he had to know yet what Magnus had to do with his parents' downfall.

But still…

Alec hadn't felt so well in a long time.

Even though this thing with Magnus was fake.

Even though Magnus didn't love him, and he didn't love Magnus.

Even though the contract would reach to an end, eventually.

But still…

Alec hadn't been so happy in a long time.

He closed the door to the studio and leant his forehead against the cold wood for a second.

He shouldn't even think about things like this but…

If he was this happy, not being in love with Magnus… how would it feel being in love with him?

 

*****

 

The sea was quiet and brightly green-blue, the kind of color one would think of but would be hard to paint on a canvas, unless you are a master painter. The sun blazed on a sky only scarcely tainted by the early morning mist, the moon still visible on the opposite arch of the blue dome. A slightly chill breeze saluted the two men as they took their luggage inside the boat.

"You should have let your man help us with your suitcases." Alec groaned, lifting am especially heavy bag over the railing. "What's in here anyway? The gold reserve of the country?"

Magnus followed him, carrying two other bags over his shoulders, apparently effortlessly.

"Raphael? Oh, no, dear. I had enough with the daily scolding he's been giving me for going alone with you. Be careful with that one, darling!" He warned his young partner, pointing at the case that Alec was holding. "I have left under your care the most important part of my luggage: my makeup and jewelry! You wouldn't want me go out all disheveled and ugly."

Alec dropped the bag on the deck unceremoniously but not without care. He dried a drop of sweat on his forehead.

"I guess he was only doing his job." He reckoned.

Magnus frowned at him.

"You are going to break the powder case and then it will be a hell to clean off." He pouted. "Aren't you going to tell me that Raphael didn't give you _the glare_ too?"

Alec shrugged but didn't answer. In fact, Raphael had stated again his vow of destroying Alec if Magnus got even the minimum scratch on his bronze skin. Alec didn't know whether to like him for being so protective or hate him for threatening him. Maybe both.

The _Morning Star_ had been polished and replenished. Also, it has been checked up for strange unwanted devices.

Everything was ready. The vacation could begin.

"Leave it all inside, darling. We can unpack when we stop for lunch. Right now I want to make good use of the tides and make this baby run a little!"

They said goodbye to Jonah, who had been waiting for them to check that they had everything they needed, and climbed up the stairs that lead to the upper deck.

"All right!" Magnus shouted to the wind, while manipulating the controls. "Time of enjoyment has begun!"

"Ahem… Magnus?" Alec came to his side, arms behind his back.

"Yes, darling?" The older man turned his smiling head to him.

Alec produced a sailing cap from his back.

"I don't want you to get sunstroke." He set the cap firmly on Magnus' carefully styled head. "You can comb your hair again later."

Magnus touched lightly the visor.  His heart was more than touched.

"You bought this for me?"

Alec dropped his gaze.

"Well, you said that we are going to spend a lot of time under the sun, so I thought…" He shrugged again, a bit embarrassed. Had he overstepped his place with Magnus?

Maybe the rich tycoon didn't like to be bossed around.

But Magnus just tipped the cap a bit towards one side and tilted his head, grinning.

"How do I look? Like Captain Ahab, perhaps? Or more like Captain Haddock?"

Alec let out the breath he had been holding, relieved. Damn, would he ever feel sure around Magnus?

"You look splendid. Like Captain Bane." He smiled. "Because, Magnus, with or without makeup," he cupped his lover's chin and turned it a bit facing him, "there's nothing ugly about you."

Magnus felt the now well-known lump in his throat rise again, and assaulted Alec's mouth with his eyes strongly closed, wrapping his arms around the taller man's frame, and feeling Alec's strong arms holding him close.

He needed to control those stupid tears that threatened to spill from his eyes every time that Alec spoke like that. Like he meant them.

He wouldn't let Alexander see how much his simple words affected him.

 

*****

 

Alec felt the rush of adrenaline running through his veins again. It was like the first time he had driven the yacht. The sense of freedom and power, of wildness and joy.

Magnus allowed him to ride his baby for the most part of the day, always watching for obstacles at sea, reminding Alec of the possible problems they could encounter. The older man only took control of the yacht when they stopped for the night, in a small, lovely bay.

They were resting after a late dinner, having taken advantage of the whole light of the day for the driving. Alec was giddy with glee, holding a frozen beer in his hand, his long body stretched on the padded long chair.

"I'm exhausted!" He exclaimed, a huge grin spreading on his lips. "We did nothing but driving, and it's not as if the sea was rough, so… why am I so tired?"

Magnus watched him, seated on the chair next to him, a soft smile on his lips.

"It's the sea air, darling. It makes you hungrier and more tired. Nothing that a good night's sleep can't cure!" He took a sip from his own cocktail.

"That's the thing." Alec sat upright, moving his hands nervously. "I'm not sleepy at all! I feel…" He tried to find the right word, but _excited_ was the only one that came to his mind and, for some reason, he didn't want to use that one.

"Exhilarated? Energized?" Magnus suggested.

"Yes! Exactly that!" The younger man accepted gratefully.

"Well, we don't need to sleep yet." His lover smirked wickedly. "I remember that you promised something in exchange for driving my baby…"

Alec did the long blink, looking innocently to his partner.

"Hm… I don't seem to recall anything…" He pursed his lips. "Could you give me any more details?"

Magnus set the cup on the little table and stood up.

"I can do more than that, darling." He said, climbing onto Alec's lap and lacing his fingers behind Alec's head. "I can show you exactly what you promised to do."

"Well," Alec played along, feigning confusion, "you'll have to be more specific, because I don't get what you mean…"

Magnus pressed lightly his lips over Alec's.

"Let's go inside, and you will get what I mean without any doubt." He whispered, licking Alec's  wide mouth playfully.

Alec stood up with a fluid movement, carrying Magnus panda-style with him, eliciting a little gleeful yelp from his lover.

"Ay ay, Captain!" The young man grinned, and took them both to the main bedroom.

 

*****

 

Isabelle Lightwood was a down-to-Earth woman. She didn't dwell on _what ifs_ or on an unknown future. The present was her main focus. Her work, her family, her friends.

She didn't have many of those, true. She had gone through the pain of losing her former friends, when her parents had been incarcerated and their state had been confiscated. Since then, she had found difficult to trust anybody; even more, after finding out that one of their newly made friendships had turned out to be a reporter who only wanted to learn about the dirty linen in their family history.

She had taken, thus, Clary's open hand with wariness, knowing that the red haired girl was a freelancer reporter. But since Clary was more interested in art and science than in crime reports, Izzy had let herself enjoy the other girl's company. They loved going shopping together, got thrilled at the same horror movies and had similar tastes in books. They both laughed at Simon's awkwardness.

It was nice to have a friend like Clary, Izzy realized. Someone outside her family.

The gym was usually quiet at lunch time. That was why Izzy loved going there at that particular hour. She could do her workout without much interruption, which was exactly what she needed those days.

With Alec on his vacation with Magnus, she felt a bit lonely. Not that they saw much of each other, with what Izzy's crazy turns at work, but there was at least some time every day when they spent a while together, talking about nothing, talking about everything.

Almost everything, anyway.

She felt really puzzled. She knew the real reasons that had driven Alec to accept Magnus' proposal of living together. She knew that there was danger in her brother being discovered as one of the Morgenstern's spies.

But Alec seemed to be so fine. Merrier, somehow.

Almost happy.

On the opposite side, Jace was turning grimmer. Something wrong was happening with his job, but he wouldn't talk. Not even with Alec, her brother had assured her.

Izzy sighed, putting her backpack in her locker at the gym. She checked her outfit on the wide mirror over the sink counter, and jogged into the big room.

And was shocked at the sight of a sweating Simon on one of the treading mills. She smiled fondly.

"Hey." She called out, going towards him. "Mind if I join you?"

Simon jolted and almost fell from the mill, but surprisingly, he avoided embarrassing himself by falling onto his ass.

"Oh, Simon, I'm sorry!" Izzy run to him, kneeling next to a breathless Simon.

"Izzy?" He asked, quite stupidly, blinking some sweat drops away.

"Sorry I startled you. I didn't expect to find you here." She said in an apologetic tone and a sweet smile. "Will you forgive me?"

"Why?" Simon took his towel and dried his flushed face, truly confused.

"Because I almost made you fall off the mill!"

"Oh." The young man seemed to realize in that moment. "But you didn't!" He grinned.

Izzy couldn't but grin back to him.

"No, you jumped off quite gracefully." She reckoned. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I didn't know you worked out."

Simon got even more flustered.

"I… emm… I just… I wanted to get more fit. You know… I spend too many hours sitting and…"

He gazed at her timidly, afraid that she would mock him.

But Izzy wasn't one to mock other people.

"I think it's a great idea, actually. Can we do some cardio together?" She motioned the mill next to Simon's and jumped onto it. The young man climbed onto his own in a somehow clumsy way, since it was already running.

"Will you mind if I give you a little advice, Simon? I don't want to sound conceited or anything but…"

"No, please, do it."

"I guess you haven't been at this for long. You need to work on your breathing. If not, your whole systems is going to suffer."

"That was exactly what Jace told me when we started training." Simon seemed appalled. "But I don't know how to do that."

"Jace and you… are training?" The surprises hadn't ended that day, apparently, Izzy thought. "Together?"

"Well, yes… He agreed to help me with a bit of moves… But my glasses keep getting of the way… And I get tired too soon and he gets upset and… "

Izzy smiled. She knew Jace too well.

"Hey, Simon, don't mind him." She said lightly. "Jace could be a brute sometimes, but if he said he would help you, he will."

Simon sighed.

"I just hope to stay alive through his lessons. One can die of exhaustion, right?"

Izzy laughed.

"Just be sure that he knows when you are about to faint, and everything will go fine." She joked.

Simon nodded, grinning again, and Isabelle thought how easy was for some people to grin like that, as if they didn't have any problem in their lives, even though she knew that Simon hadn't had the easiest of lives. She didn't exactly know what had happened, but she had caught enough through her chats with Clary.

"Have you ever tried contact lenses?" She asked out of the blue.

"Eh? No, why?" Simon answered, dumbfounded, his voice rough from the exercise.

"Well, that way your glasses wouldn't get in the way of your training." Izzy explained. "And besides, your eyes are beautiful. I bet that many girls would like to see your eyes without the glasses." She winked at him, and Simon's face got even redder. "Or boys, if that's what you prefer. I wouldn't mind if you.." She said in a hurry.

"Girls!" He almost cried out loud. "Definitely, girls." He mumbled then, dreading that his face would explode.

Izzy grinned.

"Listen, my shift starts in an hour but I'll be free tomorrow at noon." She said. "Why don't you pick me up for lunch and then we go to an optical store?"

"Would you…?" Simon's whole flushed face brightened. "Would you come with me?"

"Lunch is on you, by the way. Come on, let's run a bit more, and then I can show you some moves. You could even surprise that cocky little shit next time you train with him!"

"Ok. Yes. Ok!" He agreed happily. He couldn't stop his lips from grinning.

He didn't want to either.

He was going to have lunch with the most gorgeous girl that he had ever met.

And she had been the one to ask him.

Well, it wasn't actually a date…

Or was it?

One hour later, Isabelle Lightwood began her shift with a smile and, for the first time in months, with the desire of the working hours to pass quickly.

It felt good, to have friends. Even though they were as deliciously awkward as Simon Lewis was.

 

*****

 

 

 

Days went by so sweetly. Some evenings, Magnus guided the yacht towards the dock of some coast town, where they would go out and spend the night visiting local restaurants and shops; even, if they would get wind of some nice event or place to go sightseeing, they would rent a car and stay for the next day.

Some times, Alec got his laptop and some books out and immersed himself into his old notes for his thesis, while Magnus read a book.

Some times, Magnus taught Alec how to use navigational charts, the electronic and more modern ones, and the old-fashioned cards, which fascinated Alec.

Some times, they played old board games.

Some times, they watched some show together. Usually Magnus' favorite ones.

Days were that fine.

Nights were better.

They didn't make love every night. After some of their daily excursions, they were so tired that they only wanted to rest and sleep.

But they slept wrapped in each other's arms. Even if they began sleeping each on their side of the bed, they drifted closer during the night, searching for each other's warmth and touch.

Yes, nights were better indeed.

"Are you ready, darling?"

Alec's head appeared through the open threshold of the bathroom, a slight frown on his face.

"You needed a whole hour to get ready, and how long have I been here? Five minutes? Come on, Magnus!"

"All right, Alexander. Take all the time you need." Magnus pouted, affronted. He sat on the desk chair and looked at his reflection on a small mirror set on the table. Alec came to him and kissed his pout away.

"I'll be ready in a couple of minutes. Don't pout or it'll give you wrinkles."

Magnus grinned and grabbed his face for a more thorough kiss.

"Can I change the color of my nails while I wait?" He asked playfully.

"No way. It would take an age for your nails to get dry!"

"Your fault." Magnus accused him, playing with one of the necklaces that hung over his chest, visible through the barely buttoned loose pink shirt. "You wouldn't let me bring my nail drier."

Alec rolled his eyes, getting into the bathroom again.

"I'll make it up for you, don't worry."

Magnus smiled, satisfied with himself.

"Could you please erase that smug smile from your face?" Alec said from the bathroom.

"How on Earth could you know that I'm smiling?"

Alec poked his head out again, smirking.

"I know you." And he disappeared again to finish his grooming.

Magnus' smile changed from complacent to uncertain. Truly, Alec seemed to know him already a lot better and faster than any other of his former partners.

Which was marvelous and terrifying at the same time.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Alec prompted him, getting out the bathroom again.

Magnus raked his tall frame from head to toe. Alec wore a simple dark blue shirt and jeans. He looked astonishing handsome. And he had barely needed a few minutes to look like that.

It was unfair.

"What?" Alec asked, frowning at his stare.

"I was just thinking… how effortlessly gorgeous you are." Magnus spurted.

Alec stopped in his tracks and turned beet red.

"Ah, errr… well, I…"

Magnus stood up gracefully and pecked him on the lips.

"Let's go have fun."

The town where they had stopped for the night was an old fisher village turned into a vacation town for rich people from the nearest big city.

It still had two much differentiated parts. The newest area, in the north, with splendid villas and expensive shops and restaurants, and the old village, right to the south area, more bohemian-looking, less brilliant and shiny.

A boy of 15 was handing leaflets to the walkers-by, announcing a street market in the old town side.

"This is going to be fun!" Magnus exclaimed excitedly. "It's been ages since I've been to a street market!"

Alec let himself be dragged by a childishly happy Magnus, who stopped in almost every one of the market stands. He tried on jackets, pashminas, hats...

They laughed and teased and joked.

They could have been best friends enjoying a nice male night out.

They admired an assorted mix of jewelry, mainly made in silver, displaying names, Celtic runes, zodiac signs, magic symbols… Magnus debated with himself whether he should buy a new necklace; Alec thought he had already had too many, but anyway helped him to choose a short one with an engraved arrow in it. Magnus would have never been able to decide, among such a variety of trinkets.

Also, he checked his excited partner from buying a whole stall of leather stuff.

In the end he bought new leather wallets for Alec and for himself, and a couple of beautiful handmade scarves.

"Alexander?" Magnus called out, his hands full of packets. He panicked a bit when he didn't see Alec at his side. "Alec?" He searched the crowded place frantically.

His chest seemed to lose a heavy load when he saw Alec coming to him from one of the stands, his long legs covering the distance between them in a second.

"Alexander! Don't ever give me this fright again!" Magnus fluttered his hands the best he could, holding the package.

"I'm sorry, Magnus, I didn't meant to, but… didn't you hear me saying that I was going to look into that place where the carve wood? I wanted to buy something for my brother Max. He has always loved wooden puzzle boxes. Maybe you were too absorbed into all that silk." Alec grinned, motioning towards the stall in front of them, and showed him the box he carried into a paper bag, and Magnus hummed in appreciation.

"I have always found quite strenuous to solve those puzzles. Your brother must be a smart boy, if he's able to."

"He is. He really is. The smartest on in the family." Alec said proudly.

Magnus watched him fondly.

"Oh! Would you please be so nice as to carry these for me?" He asked his young companion, showing him his last purchase. "Since you are already carrying a bag…"

"Hm… Magnus… do you realize… errr…"

"Darling, I need you to speak more clearly." Magnus tapped him on the chest, fondly. "Come on, you can do it. I have faith in you."

Alec frowned at him, but he couldn't resist the smirk on Magnus' lips, and his own mouth quirked upward.

"These are women's scarves. The whole stall is about women's clothes." He said bluntly.

"I know, dear. I love my clothes a bit eccentric, but even I can tell the difference." Magnus played along.

Alec waited patiently for the explanation.

"All right." Magnus sighed. "Apparently I can't keep a secret while you are around. They are a gift."

Alec erased his frown.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Magnus." He said in a hurry. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"You aren't intruding nowhere, darling. At least not yet!" The older man winked naughtily at him, hooking his arm around Alec. "You know who they are for. Mrs. Hudson and Isabelle. Do you think they will like their present?"

"Wait. What Isabelle?"

Magnus glanced at him.

"Yours, obviously."

"Izzy? But… you don't need…"

"I want to. She's your sister. She makes you happy. You make me happy. I want to make her happy. Do you think she will like the scarf?"

Alec was speechless for a second.

"She's going to love it."

"Good." Magnus grinned, satisfied. "Now let's go to find some place to eat. I'm starving! Unless you want to looks somewhere else, or to buy anything else…"

"No." Alec picked all the bags in one hand and took Magnus' hand with his free one. "I already have all I need."

Magnus was glad that the crowd around was so noisy, because he was sure that the thud that his heart had made was audible even in Bormeo. Alec wasn't usually fond of PDA.

And now he held his hand among a multitude of strangers.

They strolled along the last stands, and Magnus asked a well-dressed couple for the best restaurant in town. They directed him towards a brightly illuminated large space, long glazed windows all around, stark-white furniture, dark-dressed waiters.

The long-nosed, snooty maitre looked at them as if they had come right out of a nightmare. Alec caught a glimpse of Magnus and himself in a near mirror and thought that he understood the man. All the dinner guests were wearing smart jackets or dresses. Magnus' hair was a bit disheveled from trying hats and necklaces, his makeup a tad smudged, Alec's shirt was untucked from his pants, they both wore jeans instead of nice trousers…

"It is the house's policy that all male guests must wear jackets, sir." The maitre told Magnus, glaring at his collection of dangling necklaces and throwing eye-darts to his red-polished nails.

"It is too hot for jackets. Can't we just eat in the terrace?" Magnus suggested, winking at him.

The man seemed about to have a stroke.

"The terrace is not used for dining, sir." The maitre stated, his nose pointing to the ceiling. "It is a solarium. Only special guests are allowed to it. It contains rare species of flowers." He explained to Alec, glancing at Magnus as if he was some kind of rare human species himself.

"Magnus." Alec turned to Magnus, brushing his elbow softly. "Maybe we should go to pick up our jackets."

But Magnus was irritated.

"Or maybe we could go back to the _Morning Star_ instead _._ There is still some of caviar in the fridge, and we can open a new bottle of champagne." He smiled coldly to the maitre.

"There will be no need for that, sir." The man stated tersely. "We have some clothes that our guests can borrow in this kind of situation."

There were barely two other couples in the restaurant. It might have been a weak night for the place, Alec thought, while he donned the offered jacket. Magnus chose a plain white that contrasted nicely with his bronze skin, but his facial expression was everything but plain.

They were seated in a corner, away from the main entrance.

"Behind a pillar." Magnus muttered, drawing his gaze around the place. "How nice of them. At least we have a good sight of the sea."

"Magnus. Let's get out of here. There must surely be some other places…" Alec suggested in a low voice.

"Nobody is going to make me feel as I shouldn't be here." Magnus' eyes turned to him blazing. "Just because I am not wearing the dress code they want to impose. This has always been a village of simple fishers! When did it turn so posh? Bah!"

One of the waiters slid to their table, with a couple of slim book in his pale hands. He offered one book for each of them.

"May I take your order for drinks, sirs?" He asked, looking directly at Alec.

Alec open the thin book and found the _carte_ for wines and drinks, and the menu.

"Errr… Magnus?"

Magnus glanced quickly at the selection of wines and chose one of the most expensive white wines.

"This bottle is a special vintage, sir." The waiter judged fit to warn them. Well, he warned Alec, because he only looked at the younger man.

Alec looked at Magnus, who shrugged indifferently.

"So?" Alec asked the waiter.

"Nothing, sir. I just thought I should point that out."

Magnus' fingers tapped furiously over the starchy white tablecloth. Alec wished in that moment that he had the gift of words, to be able to know what to say or what to do.

He wished they'd go to their cocoon of a yacht and stay away from obnoxious people who could only hurt them.

Hurt Magnus.

The waiter brought the wine and made a whole show of opening it and serving a bit for Alec to taste.

"My friend is the one who knows about wines." Alec told bleakly to the man, who, after a second of hesitation, passed the cup to Magnus.

The older man tasted a sip, savoring it in his mouth. Alec could see written in his eyes how he wanted, oh, how much Magnus wanted to send the bottle back with a bitter remark about its quality. But a glance towards Alec, and Magnus nodded to the waiter.

Alec knew then that, despite Magnus' stubbornness in staying, he didn't want to make any more fuss due to Alec's presence. He didn't want to ruin Alec's night more than it had already been.

The waiter poured the exact amount of wine into each cup, and left them to peruse the menu.

Alec lifted his cup.

"A toast." He said, trying for lightness. "To vacation. To summer weather. To us."

Magnus looked up to him, and smiled sadly. He clinked his cup softly to Alec's.

"To us." He mused, but didn't take any sip.

"Hey, Magnus." Alec set his cup untouched on the table, and reached for his hand, still finger-tapping rapidly. "Do not let them get at you. These people… they don't know you at all. They…"

The waiter waltzed to their table again, clearing his throat.

"Have you already decided?" He asked, glaring at their joined hands, and then looked at Alec, sparing Magnus at all.

Alec gave him a long blink.

"We haven't read the menu yet." He said coldly.

"You're right, Alec. They don't know me." Magnus chimed in, as if waking from a dazed sleep. "We'll take the locust. I'm sure you have locust, don't you, my boy?" His smile was dangerously warm now.

"We…" the waiter looked at him, at his appearance, and turned his eyes to Alec once more. "Sir, locust takes time to get properly cooked, and it is late already. I'm sure you will find other dishes…"

"You heard my boyfriend." Alec cut him dry. Magnus turned his gaze at him, shocked. "We will have the locust."

"I'm afraid that…"

"No locust?" Alec stood up and motioned Magnus to imitate him. Magnus did it, in an amazed haze. "Actually, we don't want your locust. We don't want anything from you." He took off his jacket and dropped it carelessly on his now vacant chair. "See? My boyfriend here was willing to spend a lot of money in this your shameful excuse of posh restaurant. But you guys seem to be intent on not treating him like he deserves. So there's only one thing for us to do."

Alec picked up all the bags and held his other hand out to Magnus.

"Let's go to our yacht, darling. We'll crack open that bottle of champagne."

Magnus took out his wallet, showed several big bills, and dropped a couple of hundreds over the table, picking the wine bottle with one hand at the same time that he grabbed Alec's waiting hand.

"We will take the wine. I paid for it, anyway."

The waiter motioned madly to the maitre, at their backs, signaling Magnus and making that universal sign for cash. The maitre run to them

"Sir!" He exclaimed, opening his arms wide. "There must have been some mistake… We could open the terrace for you, if you want… There is no need for you to go like this…."

Magnus let go of Alec to use the maitre extended arm as a rack for the borrowed white jacket.

"I think I won't need this anymore." He grinned.

They went out of the place, hand in hand, walking leisurely, a strange peace washing over them.

They strolled around the docks, taking sips of the expensive wine directly from the bottle.

"I'm sorry, Alec." His partner sighed.

Alec stopped brusquely.

"Why would you say that? You have nothing to be sorry for."

Magnus shrugged.

"It's just…" He sighed again, as if considering the risks of opening his heart to his young lover. A look to Alec's concerned face cleared his mind. "It's just that it has been too long since someone has treated me like this. I guess I am too used to be indulged, being a big city inhabitant."

"Stupid, snobbish people." Alec snorted.

"Didn't you notice the drawl in their voices? We are close to a very narrow-minded area, darling."

"Stupid, snobbish, racist people. "Alec groaned in rage.

Magnus squeezed his hand.

"Don't mind them. Let's try to find some place where we can buy some oysters to carry away. Funny, what I want tonight is oysters, not locust!"

"Then you'll get oysters." Alec stated with a smile.

They walked a bit more, following the curve of the wooden dock, and saw, some yards ahead, a string of assorted-colored lights hanging from the roof of what looked like a cabin.

 

Magnus glanced at Alec.

"It looks like a beach bar. Do you think they will sell us oysters?"

"Let's ask them."

The beach bar turned out to be a quite simple, cheap restaurant, with a few tables on a wooden-planked floor, covered by checkered tabletops, each of them dimly illuminated by a red candle stuck to a wide, plain shell, where the melted wax pooled freely.

A soft string music came from the opposite side of the wired-fenced entrance.

"Hello?" Alec called out.

A huge woman came from inside the big hut-like house, drying her hands in an even huger but clean apron.

"Oh! Hi! We didn't expect anyone tonight!" She grinned. "How can I help you, gentlemen?"

"We expected to buy some oysters." Magnus told her. "Would it be possible?"

The woman frowned.

"You mean, as a carry away? I'm sorry, but we don't sell carry away food. It would get cold and a microwave would only ruin its flavor. Our food is to be eaten here." She stated in a matter-of-fact way, but not unkindly. "Are you in a hurry, gentlemen?"

Alec looked at his partner, and Magnus shrugged.

"Why don't you have a seat?" The woman motioned them towards the tables, none of them occupied.

"It's late. We don't want to bother you…" Magnus began to say, but she cut him with a gleeful laugh. She spotted their clasped hands and grinned even more.

"Bother me? God, no! The main season is almost over, I'm happy to have clients in the middle of the week! Besides that bunch of noisy marketeers!" She smiled and pointed at a group of young people, sitting on the floor at a farther corner of the place. "Please, come in and take a seat. What do you say, gentlemen?"

Magnus smiled to her, and then to Alec.

"I say that we can give this town a second chance."

"Fabulous! I'm Debbie, by the way."

She walked them to a table at one of the corners of her establishment, unencumbered by any glass window, because it was all a big open terrace. And contrary of what happened at the posh restaurant, the corner table here was the best place. Looking over the sea, the far lights in the town glowed bright, competing with the starry sky over their heads.

"I see you already have your own drink!" Debbie said, winking at Magnus.

"I wouldn't mind any other drink you could offer." Magnus replied with a gentle nod. "This one has a bitter taste."

"We don't have any fancy booze, mind you. But I'll show you what I have."

In the end, they had their oyster casserole with a cheap wine, and ice-cream as dessert, and it was one of the best meals they had ever had.

The music, they saw, came from the group of young people from the street market, once they had closed their stalls. They had bought some sandwiches at the bar and were eating them and drinking beer sitting on the floor of the dock nearby, enjoying the soft night.

Alec set his spoon on his cup, after the last of his ice-cream had disappeared, and watched how Magnus closed his eyes in delight.

It was the moment.

He reached into his pocket and took out a little black box, which he set in front of his partner.

Magnus frowned at him.

"For me?"

Alec smiled nervously.

"Yes, you. Open it."

Magnus forgot about the rest of his ice cream and opened the box. Alec thought that he saw his hands tremble a bit.

But it was surely his imagination, right?

Magnus stared blankly at the thing in the box.

"It is an ear cuff." Alec explained in a hurry. "I saw you looking at them at the jewel stall, telling how you had one when you were younger but you somehow lost it, and I thought…"

Magnus lifted his gaze at him, so, so grave.

"You thought…?"

"…that it would look good on you." Alec finished his sentence quickly.

_By the angel, he was a fool. Why would Magnus wear such an extravagant trinket?_

"When did you even buy it? See! It looks like a butterfly wing." The older man took the jewel out of its confinement, looking at it in awe.

"I bought it when I went to buy Max's present. And it is a butterfly wing. And it is made of silver. Look, here you can see…" Alec's fuss made him reach nervously for the jewel.

"Will you put it on me?" Magnus cut him short, his voice so soft.

Alec blinked.

"Me? I don't know that… Yes, of course."

The ear cuff seemed tiny in Alec's big hands, but his dexterous fingers clasped the little object around Magnus ear with utmost delicacy.

Magnus touched the jewel then.

"Does it hurt?" Alec worried. "Is it too tight? I could…"

"It's fine." Magnus stared at him, his eyes bright and his smile even brighter. "Alexander, this is perfect. You are perfect."

Alec dropped his gaze, flushed.

"Don't say that. I'm just…" He buffed, his fingers playing with a paper serviette.

"Alexander." Magnus whispered, covering his restless fingers with his own. "This… I can already tell. So far, this vacation is being the best time in my life. Thank you."

Alec looked up, surprised.

"Is it? I mean… How can I…? I mean… are you serious?"

Magnus laughed softly.

"Alexander, in case you haven't noticed, you make me very happy."

Alec blinked fast, his mind racing with the implications of these words, and his own need to react honestly to them.

"Magnus… do I really make you happy?" He needed the confirmation. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the soft sea breeze. But if he had to come clean to Magnus, he needed to be sure.

Magnus stroked Alec's now tanned hand with his thumb, his dark eyes glowing in the dim, colored lights.

"I have never been surer of anything, darling."

Alec swallowed hard.

It was now o never. He gripped his lover's hand with more strength. Magnus titled his head, inquisitive.

"Magnus, I need to tell you…"

"Hey!" A happy cry cut him short. "That's my art! You are wearing my art! You like it?"

One of the market sellers had stopped next to them, pointing at Magnus' ear, where his new ornament shone, fair against his bronze skin.

Alec let go of Magnus' hand quickly and glared at the clearly and slightly intoxicated man.

"Did you make it?" Magnus grinned at the man, though, touching the ear cuff. "I love it! I am amazed at its intricate pattern. Did you use a lens?"

"Oh, man! My eyes work fine! I don't need those to create my art. Just a steady pulse and a very sharp tool!" He winked at Magnus, oblivious of Alec's dark look.

"I would love to see more of your work." Magnus affirmed, turning to him.

"Hm. I'm closed for the night, and we'll be traveling South tomorrow." The man frowned.

"Do you go up to New York? "

"Sometimes. But we usually stay at the smaller towns. The big city is too overwhelming."

"Yes, it can be." Magnus agreed, smiling. "Anyway, if you should ever want to take a bigger step, why don’t you give me a call? Can you take note of an email address?"

"Sure. But I left my phone there." He pointed at his friends. "I was on my way from the rest-room, and then I saw you… Man, it's the first time I've seen a guy wearing my art! It's usually women the ones that buy it… You have no idea, man, but you've made my day!" The young silversmith was out of himself. "Come join us! We can share a beer!"

Maybe he had had other thing than booze, Alec thought. Magnus arched his eyebrows inquiringly, and he shrugged.

They ended up sitting on the floor among the boisterous, bohemian youngsters. Magnus ordered a round of drinks for everybody and they shared their glee and their songs.

When they learnt that Alec could play the guitar a bit, they threw one into his hands and urged him to play for them.

The thrill and sparkles in Magnus' eyes were enough to encourage Alec to try, after so many years. It took him a couple of minutes but his fingers remembered the old ways and the tunes came up from them with quite an ease.

Even the bar owner, Debbie, joined them for the laughs, not having any more clients that night.

It was high night, or early morning, when they came back to the yacht.

"So… what was that toast you shouted at me?" Magnus chuckled, after locking the main door in the boat.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck, flushing.

"Ah… I don't remember… I think I drank too much." He bustled around, getting rid of his shoes.

"Oh, but I do." Magnus smiled wickedly. " _To the man of second chances_."

"Hum, yes? Did I say that? Well… you do offer second chances, right? The restaurant… the jeweler… me…"

Magnus got closer to him, instantly sober.

" Everybody should be granted that. But I hope you are not really thinking of yourself as a second chance, Alexander." He said, setting his hands over the younger man's chest. "You would never be second in anyone's life. You do know that, don't you?"

Alec blinked back the sudden moisture in his eyes. _Damn alcohol._

"Sometimes I don't know what I am, Magnus."

Magnus gripped his head between his hands.

"I do know. You are Alexander Lightwood. Brother, friend, fighter, healer." The older man recited, his voice sweet and firm. "And maybe it is not as important as all that but… You are the man that makes me happy." He stated firmly. "Remember that."

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat. He could never tell Magnus the truth. And he still needed to find out so many things!

That interruption… It might have been for the better.

But, looking at those dark eyes, so open and clear…  by the angel, he so wanted to tell him everything!

Instead, he drowned in Magnus' kisses. In his warmth, in his scent. Alec drowned the guilty voices in his head in the man he should hate and spy. He drowned his shame in Magnus' satin, dark skin.

Tomorrow they will face another day, another step in their lives.

And Alec would meet the one who started the war between the Morgensterns and the Banes, catching so many others, like the Lightwoods, in the middle.

The infamous Marcus Bane.

But that would be tomorrow.

That night, they made love slowly, delighting in their touches, their caresses, their closeness.

Alec drifted to sleep with Magnus' bare chest as his pillow. His mind was a whirlpool of doubts.

Maybe he could tell Magnus after all. Maybe Magnus would be so gracious as to understand. Maybe Alec could get his second chance.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you guys think? Is that what you expected? Please come and tell me! Here, in Twitter (@myramerida), tagging #TrustMeFic...


	17. NOT A CHAPTER - APOLOGIES FROM THE WRITER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves. Due to my mother's recent, sudden and very serious illness, I haven't had the time nor the will to write lately. Life is hitting me hard these times. But hopefully things will be kind of settled soon, and I'll get some of my old life back. 
> 
> So I ask you, my loyal readers, friends, to be patient. I do intent to finish the fic, but it'll take me more time that I would like. Those of you who still keep on with me, I'll be forever grateful.
> 
> Thank you for being there! >333
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE:
> 
> To all of you. Thank you so much for the good wishes. She couldn't make it. Nor my little doggie, that was old and ill too. They both died in a short span of time.
> 
> Now I'm trying to get a new rhythym in my life, adjusting myself to live without them.
> 
> But I'm feeling better, more like myself. I've started writing again and it feels so good. So please, I ask a little more of patience from you. I know it's taking me a long time, but last months have not been easy for me.
> 
> Again, thank you all <3333

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Wuthering weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' childhood home could become a turning point in his relationship with Alec. A flood of memories and feelings comes back to him in a powerful wave.
> 
> Also Alec is more and more confused about his feelings.
> 
> Will Marcus Bane be an obstacle or an assistance to their future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves! I'm back again!
> 
> First thing, I want to apologize for the delay in updating. As many of you are aware, life hasn't been easy on me these past months. But the show must go on, and although I'm still in the process of adapting myself to my new rutines, I'm feeling a bit more myself by the day.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry because this chapter is short. After so many months abusing your patience, I wanted to give you something.
> 
> Finally, I want to thank you all for your messages, which warmed my heart in a great measure. You guys have no idea of how much I basked in your comforting words.
> 
> To my dear beta Nath, who makes time in her incredibly busy life. To my dear parabatai Karin, who supports me in my darkest moments. To all of you... THANK YOU! <3
> 
> A note for the yourger readers: try to find a couple of literary easter eggs ;-). 
> 
> And Michi... the sandalwood is here... because you demanded it! :-D

 

_ _

_Last night I dreamt I went to Manderley again._

The words resounded unexpectedly in Alec’s head while the car sent by Marcus Bane to pick them up, a big and old Ford, drove Magnus and himself along a wide road surrounded by the tallest trees that Alec had ever seen. Their branches fell over the road, forming a living canopy of dark green, obscuring the path so much that the driver needed to turn the lights on at times.

Alec almost expected to find a huge, decaying old manor. Despite his being powerful and the morigin of the Bane’s fortune, Marcus Bane had been in retirement for years now, away from the public eye. Nobody had seen him for a long time.

Alec couldn’t but dry his sweaty palms on his trousers’ legs, as discreetly as he was able. Magnus was looking across the window, a soft smile on his lips, apparently unaware of his companion’s nervousness. He had dressed down a bit, his makeup light, his hair less spiky, barely no jewelry except a necklace and a couple of rings. He constantly turned around his finger the big one with the engraved _M_.

Maybe he was nervous too.

The house, however, didn’t look like Manderley at all. It was huge, granted, but in a colonial style, with a long veranda along its walls, a wide and sparkling green area all around the place, long French windows.

Very nice indeed.

Alec didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

The car came at a stop in front of the low entrance stairs, which has five long, starch-white steps that led to a spacious porch with the proverbial wicker chairs and tables.

All very normal.

All very… unBane.

At least, like the Bane he knew. Maybe his grandfather was different. From the intel that General Morgerstern had given to him, he had been a man of medium height yet an imposing presence, his gaze boring into whoever he had in front of him, as if he could read their minds.

Perhaps he did it, Alec thought, climbing out of the tall car. No one got to that level of power without getting a little into his opponents’ minds.

He stood for some seconds, staring at the formidable edifice. Three floors, uncountable windows, but nobody at sight.

A nightmare for any security company.

“Do you like my old home?” Magnus asked, circling the car to stand next to his young partner. The driver began to take their luggage out of the trunk, mounting the cases on a little cartwheel he had obviously set close in advance.

“Did you grow up here?”

Magnus shrugged, smiling.

“Where did you think I lived? I didn’t go to New York until I was 16.”

Alec glanced at him, embarrassed. He remembered to have read in the files that Magnus had been expelled from three boarding schools, during his teens.

“Shall we go inside?” Magnus pointed to the house. “I’m dying for a fresh lemonade. Maybe with a drop of bourbon. Or two!” He winked at Alec and started to climb the stairs.

“Wait. Are those flamingos?” Alec stared at a couple of big pink birds that had just trotted up the far side of the garden.

“Ugh, they are still alive.” Magnus frowned in disgust at the sight. “I’d expected them to have died by now, but of course, they need to live to make my life a hell.”

Alec checked a snort.

“What?”

“They hate me. Don’t ask.” Magnus jumped over the last step, as if he wanted to escape from the animals.

Alec threw a last, amusing glance to the birds, that were grazing peacefully on their spot, not minding them at all, and followed him.

He needed to find out what they had done to Magnus to make him hate them. It had nothing to do with his investigation but… He needed to know.

Damn.

 The big double oak doors were opened, and a well-known figure appeared through them to greet them.

“My dear boys!” She shouted, grinning.

Magnus took Mrs. Hudson in his arms and made her fly around him. He planted a noisy kiss on her cheek.

Alec  went to them, astonished. He hadn’t expected to meet her in Magnus’ grandfather’s home.

“What.” She looked up at him. “Aren ‘t you happy to see me, Alec?” She opened her arms, and Alec bent down to hug her.

“Actually, I am.” He said. “Very.”

She crushed him tightly.

“And I to you, sweetcheeks.”

Alec let her go with a content smile.

“Hey!” Magnus chimed in, frowning again. “Why do you glare at me when I call you sweetcheeks, but you grin like crazy when she calls you that?”

“Because you haven’t earned the right to call Alec that.” Mrs. Hudson replied drily, but with a spark of humor in her eyes. “Right, my boy?”

“Right, missus.” Alec agreed, his smile widening. “He hasn’t done anything to earn it.”

Mrs. Hudson turned her gaze to her protégé.

“What are you going to do about that, Magnus?”

Magnus gaped at the both of them.

“That I haven’t…? What am I…?” He grumbled.

Mrs. Hudson’s laugh filled the quiet area.

“See, Alec, not many people can say that they left Magnus Bane speechless! Come inside, kids. The old boy is resting now, but I have some cold drinks made for you. But maybe you would like to refresh yourselves.  Magnus, your old room is ready, but I thought that the lavender room would suit you better, now that you are not alone.”

With that and a wink, she turned around and entered the house, leaving them to their own devices. The older man turned to his companion.

“Do you want me to carry you inside?” Magnus’ voice was deceptively silky. “Since I haven’t done anything to earn some rights…”

Alec stepped closer, his smile soft now.

“You know that she was just teasing you.” He said in a low tone. “And you know that’s not true. You’ve done more than enough”. He lifted a finger and caressed one of Magnus’ tanned and slightly sweaty cheeks.

Magnus deflated.

“Does that mean that I can call you sweetcheeks now?” He pouted, hopeful.

Alec pecked him on the lips lightly.

“No, you can’t.”

His lover pouted more, now disappointed, and Alec chuckled.

“Not in public, at least.” He conceded.

Magnus perked up.

“I can picture lots of scenes where I can call you that, then.”

He took Alec’s hand and dragged the sighting younger man inside.

 “Ah, the lavender room… So  many memories…” Magnus mused, watching the white staircase that led to the upper floors.

“What memories?” Alec asked absently, his gaze roaming around the enormous foyer.

“Hum? Nothing, my dear, nothing. Let’s go upstairs.”

The lavender room was a big but cozy bedroom where everything had some shade of lavender: the walls, the covers on the bed, the light carpet…

It looked a bit feminine, but Alec liked it nonetheless. It felt like Magnus.

And it suited Magnus’ complexion so well. As if the light reflected on the walls’ soft tones brought out the satin softness in his skin.

Dammit. He needed to cool off.

“Do you want to shower first?” He asked the older man, who was busy opening his suitcases and taking his clothes off the bags.

“I was hoping that we could shower together.” Magnus glanced at him over his shoulder. “To save time.”

Alec scoffed.  They had never saved time when they had showered together. They always got… entangled, somehow.

“Maybe later.” He eluded. “I wouldn’t like to have Mrs. Hudson waiting.”

Magnus straightened his back and stared at him.

“Is that the reason?” He asked point-blank.

“What?” Alec looked at his hands, and almost stammered. “Sure! Why would you say that?”

Magnus got closer to him, his voice softer.

“I thought… I might be wrong, of course, but… maybe, being in my grandfather’s house… and you being such a sensitive man… I thought that you might be a little bit… overwhelmed.”

Alec closed briefly his eyes before looking at him. _How had this man come to know him so well?_

“I’m not that sensitive. I’m just polite.” He mumbled, fussing with the seam of his shirt.

Magnus smirked and stood a bit taller to kiss him lightly.

“Keep saying that, darling. Maybe one day I’ll believe it.” He headed for the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it drop on the floor nonchalantly. “I’m going to shower first, then. See this?” He motioned to his body, grinning wickedly. “Now you can’t change your mind!”

Alec watched him close the bathroom door, torn between keeping smiling, or crumbling down.

He picked the discarded shirt and held it close to his face.

If he wanted to get anything done here in Magnus’ old home, he should keep his emotions at bay.

He smelled the shirt.

That could be the hardest task he had ever tackled.

He inhaled the scent from the piece of clothing.

Sandalwood.

 

*****

 

Opposite to the lavender room, the blue study, where they were to meet the patriarch of the Bane emporium, wasn’t blue at all. It was an eclectic, somehow chaotic lounge filled with every kind of thinkable souvenir. And since the old man took his time to make his appearance in front of the couple, Magnus entertained Alec by telling him the origin of every single item.

Yes, Magnus could get nervous too, apparently, Alec thought, while drying his sweaty hands on his fine trousers. He just hid his restlessness better, probably thanks to his combat training. Magnus, however, chatted away with a clearly forced joy.

“… and it wasn’t until we got to the hotel that we found out that the monkey had stolen my wallet.” He imitated a pickpocketing gesture, as if trying to steal Alec’s wallet from his pants’ back pocket. “That little rascal spread all its contents around his favorite tree. And I was forbidden to eat that night his ice-cream dessert as a punishment for being so reckless!”

“But it wasn’t your fault, really.” Alec frowned in confusion. “The monkey…”

“The monkey,” a thunderous voice resounded behind them, “was just a little rascal, as my grandson says, doing its proverbial mischief. We, the allegedly smarter humans, should be aware of that and prevent it from getting its way.”

Both Alec and Magnus turned around in a flash, looking towards the long French windows that overlooked the immense green garden. They had expected Marcus Bane to come in through the door that led to the rest of the house, since they had been told that the great man was having his usual afternoon nap.

But of course, as it was surely a Bane habit, he didn’t do as expected.

He wheeled himself into the study, sat in a state-of-the-art wheelchair, run by a quiet motor that also powered an electronic tablet set on the right arm of the chair.

Marcus Bane had a wild mane of white hair, strong chest and apparently, unmoving legs, covered with a light maroon blanket.

 And he resembled nothing his grandson, except for the fierce stare that they both shared.

He purposely avoided looking at said grandson, and looked Alec from head to toe instead.

“So this is your new thing.” He sneered. “The Lightweight boy.”

Alec smiled politely, hiding his distaste for the insult and probably purposely done mistake, and offered his hand to the old man.

“Lightwood.” He corrected, not showing even a hint of discomfort in his voice. “As I’m sure you are well aware of, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus watched the exchange with a neutral expression on his face, his arms crossed over his wide chest.

The older Bane glanced at the offered hand, as if considering whether to shake it or not, and finally grinned and shook it.

Quite strongly, Alec noticed with a shock. The man was stronger than his disabled appearance looked like.

“Yeah, Alec Lightwood. How are Robert and Maryse, by the way?” He asked, wheeling around in his chair and heading towards the coffee table, situated under the wall with a large handmade world map tapestry.

“Incarcerated, as you know as well. Sir.” Alec replied, adding the _Sir_ markedly, unfazed though, keeping his facial expression amiable. According to what he had been briefed about the man by General Morgenstern, he knew he had to undergo some kind of interrogation.

He was so ready.

“Ah, yes, that was an unfortunate affair.” Bane sighed. “Their fault, really.” He remarked, his eyes not leaving Alec’s

“I know.” Alec agreed.

The patriarch frowned at him.

“Aren’t you going to defend your parents, young man?”

“I would if they were innocent.” Alec affirmed. “Since they were rightfully convicted, I have nothing to defend them from. “

“Sit down.” Marcus Bane pointed at the chairs in front of him. “Come on, Magnus. You don’t need my permission to sit in my presence. If I remember well, you liked to… get too comfortable, even when I had prominent visits and told you to behave.”

Magnus dropped his ass ungracefully in a chair just in front of his grandfather’s eyes.

“And if I remember well, I was sixteen when I last did that, Marcus. Are you trying to shame me in front of Alec?”

Marcus chuckled.

“I doubt you have any shame left in you, son.  Young Lightwood, sit here by my side.” He ordered. “My old age makes it hard to hear and see you.”

Magnus scoffed but stayed silent. Alec sat down in a cushioned rafter couch, next to the older Bane. Magnus squinted his eyes at them and changed his sitting place to be next to his young lover, in silent support.

Alec hid a smile.

“How old are you, boy?” The retired tycoon asked.

“Almost 29.” Alec answered. “Not a boy anymore.”

“You look younger.” Marcus Bane watched him intently. “Those are your mother’s genetics showing, I would say.”

“Thanks.” Alec answered. “I’ll make sure to tell her, next time I visit her in jail. Sir.” He added, markedly again.

Marcus pressed his lips together. Alec couldn’t be sure if he was trying to suppress a laugh.

A middle-aged servant woman knocked on the door and entered, carrying a little cart with assorted drinks: coffee, iced tea, a couple of spirited drinks. She left the cart next to the table and left.

“Magnus, do the honors.” His grandfather told him.

Magnus obeyed in silence. Apparently he knew what his grandfather liked, because he just prepared him an iced tea with some drops of brandy. For Alec, he pointed at the coffee and poured him a cup after his lover’s agreeing nod. For himself, he added to his own coffee a bit more that some drops of brandy.

 “I assume that you know what happened between our families.” The old man continued saying to Alec.

“Let’s say that I know the basics.” It was Alec’s cautious reply.

He didn’t expect Bane to get into the swamp so soon. But of course, that was how sharks attacked, right? Swiftly and directly.

“And even so, here you are, with my grandson. Sharing his bed.”

“He’s sharing my life, Marcus. He’s my boyfriend, not a toy boy.” Magnus chimed in, his voice terse.

It wasn’t all that true, but… Magnus wouldn’t acknowledge to his grandfather what his plans were for the world.

“Hm. I’m confused, Alec.” Marcus kept talking as he hadn’t heard his grandson. “I can’t believe that your parents agree with you living with Magnus. What can a man drive to share his life with the man that ruined his parents’ lives? Are you that bad of a son? Are you so selfish that you cannot respect your family wishes?”

Alec grounded his teeth but kept smiling.

“What I do know is that my parents ruined their own lives by selling business secrets that didn’t belong to them to another company. The fact that the owner of those secrets was one of the Bane’s companies is accidental.”

“But it was Magnus the one who sued them. Didn’t you know that?”

“I did know. And that was rightfully done.” Alec agreed. “Magnus couldn’t have acted any differently. My parents did wrong. And they are paying for it.”

Marcus stared at him with his deep brown eyes, yet so dissimilar to his grandson’s. He observed Alec’s straight back, his squared shoulders, his set jaw. He noticed the soldier in him, his tight control, his iron will.

He took a sip of his spirited tea and sighed contentedly.

“I’m curious about how you two met.” He said nonchalantly. The interrogatory hadn’t ended yet, apparently. “Was it…?”

“I already told you!” Magnus cut him dry. “We met in a party. We liked each other. We started dating. We moved in together. Period.”

Yes, that was the story that the both of them had agreed to tell.

“Did you know who Magnus was when you first met, Alec?” Magnus continued not paying attention to his grandson.

“I did.” Alec relaxed a bit. It was funny to see Magnus irked by the man that had brought him up.

“Didn’t you mind? That he was a Bane, I mean.”

“At first I did.” Alec reckoned, not looking at his lover. “My family has always had this spite against the Banes, true. But Magnus…” He glanced at the mentioned now, a faint blush creeping across his cheeks. “Magnus has a way of getting under your skin.” He said in a low voice, his knuckles white from gripping his own hands.

That was so true. Too true. Dammit.

Magnus reached out and took one of his cramped hands. Alec took it gratefully and smiled shyly to him.

Some things were easy not to fake.

“Hm.” Marcus hummed appreciating. “A Bane and a Lightwood. Miracles still happen.” He mused as if to himself. “All right then!” He clapped loudly. “Drink your coffees before they get cold, boys!”

“Nothing gets cold in this weather, Marcus.” Magnus complained, freeing Alec’s hand to reach for his cup. “I had forgotten how hot is down here.”

“Heat is good for my old bones, boy.” Marcus stated. “You’d better hope you won’t get my arthritis when you get to my age. With any luck, I won’t be suffering from it much longer, though.”

Alec noticed, through the joined hands, that Magnus shivered, despite the heat.

“Don’t ever say that, Marcus!” He grunted, lowering his head and getting his hand back, but softly, as if not to upset Alec. “You’ll be here for many years to come, arthritis or not.”

Marcus patted his other hand.

“Don’t get all sissy with me, son. My time will come when it’ll comes. At least now I know that you’ll have someone that will take care of you.” He looked pointedly at Alec. “If he lasts long enough.”

Alec looked back at him and reached almost unaware to take Magnus’ hand, squeezing it hard.

“I’m not planning to go anywhere, sir. As long as Magnus wants me with him, I’m staying.”

Magnus swallowed a lump in his throat and squeezed Alec’s hand back, his eyes fixed on his cup over the table, not daring to look at any of them.

“Sometimes it’s not a matter of wanting something, son.” The old man said, with his grave voice, his eyes dull with what could be defined as a long-timed pain. “Sometimes other forces decide for you.”

Magnus took now his hand from Alec’s in a rush, as if it had been bitten.

Alec frowned at the movement this time. But before he could ask what was wrong, the older Bane lifted his cup and cried aloud:

“To truelove, which can override past grudges!”

Perceiving a slightly hinted irony in the old man’s voice, Alec glanced at his partner, who was forcibly recovering from whatever bad memory had crossed his mind, and lifted his cup after Magnus did.

They drank after him, their minds racing each in a whirlpool of their own.

Neither of them repeated the toast.

And of course, Marcus Bane noticed.

 

******

 

The old Bane left them to their own devices half an hour later, with the excuse of his daily massage.

“My useless legs can’t support my weight, but they demand a luxury treatment in exchange for not clogging my blood stream.” He joked dryly before leaving the study, the other two men standing in deference.

The silence got heavy between them, then.

All the words they had uttered, or not, floated around them, with multiple meanings weighting on their minds.

“Alexander.”  Magnus was the first in breaking the thick wall of quietness. “I must apologize.”

“For what?” Alec turned to him.

“Multiple things.” The younger Bane flapped his hands, starting to pace around the room. “I’m sorry that I called you my boyfriend. It was uncalled for.”

Alec blushed a little.

“I used that title at that restaurant too, remember? I didn’t ask for your permission either. _That_ was uncalled for!”

Magnus stopped in front of him, taking Alec’s face between his ringed hands.

“ _That_ was magnificent, Alexander. Watching you putting those men in their places! I was so proud of you!” He realized what he had just said and turned beet red. He didn’t have any right to say things like that to Alec, as if Alec cared for his feelings. “Not that it has to matter to you, of course, but…” He said hurriedly, trying for a nonchalant tone, while pacing again. “Also, I apologize for my grandfather’s behavior.”

Alec tilted his head to the left, a bit nonplussed by Magnus’ fidgety behavior.

“He did nothing wrong.”

“He…” Magnus cleared his throat, clearly flustered, stopping his pacing to focus his gaze on the tapestry. He intertwined his fingers to prevent them from shaking. “Ok. We’ve never talked about it, and it’s my fault. Obviously our family history is there. When we met, you knew me, and I knew you. Nevertheless, I looked for you and you didn’t reject me.  I knew then, I know now, that there was a chance that you hated everything about me. Yet you didn’t.”

_Who says I didn’t_ , Alec thought, keeping his face a mask.

“I… “ Magnus’ words stumbled out of his mouth. “It was very selfless of you, Alexander. Thank you.”

Magnus’ shoulders seemed to weight a ton, by the way he held himself.

Alec only nodded, his gaze softening.

Part of him wanted to tell Magnus everything. About the Morgensterns, about his family’s unresolved feud, about his stupid spying plans. About his conflicted feelings, perhaps.

Part of him still needed to know the truth of what had happened to his parents. He didn’t trust Marcus Bane. He didn’t know until which point he could trust Magnus Bane.

Alec liked simple things. But this whole plot about the Banes… It was all too confusing, too messy. Not simple at all.

But one thing, he did know.

Alec waited until his lover got close to him during his pacing and took him gently by the arm. ”It does matter, Magnus.” He mused in his partner’s ear. “To me, it matters.”

 

*****

 

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. Alec’s soft tone said to him more than the words themselves.

The time for coming clean had come. Marcus had made it all happen sooner than what Magnus had foreseen.

He turned towards his young partner, locked eyes with him, and stroked his cheek. Alec smiled softly and closed his eyes to the tender caress, the mixture of Magnus’ warmth fingers and the coldness of his rings causing him to shiver a little.

He turned fully to Magnus, grabbing him by the waist.

“Magnus, we need to talk.”

“I know.”

“I…”

Suddenly, with a yelp, Magnus disappeared from his arms.

“What the hell…?”

Magnus was lying on the floor, with a big cinnamon-colored blanket of a dog huffing at his face.

“Otis! Get off me! Now!” The younger Bane tried to escape from the effusive greetings of the huge mastiff.

The dog barked happily over his ears in reply. Magnus covered them with both hands, his features all scrunched up, leaving the animal a wide space to lick his face.

“Otis! Ugh! Sit! Get off me, you monster!”

Alec chuckled at the sight of the Magnificent Magnus Bane messed up by a puffy dog.

“Otis.” He called out, enough to draw the animal’s attention but not to scare him.

The dog turned round to look at him. Alec noticed that it was blind of an eye.

“Otis.” He called it again, reaching out witht the back of his hand. The animal looked at him suspiciously, sniffed warily at the offered hand, looked at Alec again.

Then it licked his hand.

“Good Otis, good dog.” Alec said, smiling. He patted the floor in front of him, and the dog left Magnus to drop its hides over the spot that Alec had touched.

Alec petted his ears and neck, getting some content puffing in return.

Magnus half sat, patting his pockets for a handkerchief to clean his face from the slime that Otis had poured over him.

“Disgusting monster.” He grunted without any real animosity. “I thought he would be dead by now.”

“How old is he?” Alec asked, still petting the dog, whose tongue fell happily from its mouth. Alec noticed that Magnus called the dog “he”, so there wasn’t a real grudge between them.

“9? 10? An eternity? Who knows. This monster will survive us all.” Magnus stood up and shook up his clothes, looking desperately at a tear on his pants. “He has the annoying ability of destroying the most wonderful attires!”

“I see.” Alec grinned. He couldn’t stop himself from teasing him. “But I wouldn’t worry about that. I bet you have at least other twenty fabulous attires in your closet.”

Magnus frowned at him.

“Of course. You like him.” He pouted. “Everybody in this house is against me. You’ve just arrived and now they’ve already turned you.” He headed towards the door, his head tall, his back straight.

Alec stood up.

“Come on, Magnus. How long is it since you last were here? Otis is just happy to see you. You can blame the guy for that!” He lowered his voice, not even noticing. “I would be as happy as he is, if I had to spend that much time without seeing you.”

Magnus stopped in his track. He looked at Alec over his shoulder, bashfully.

“Would you?” He asked, with a hint of doubt in his voice.

Crap. Not knowing if Alec was speaking seriously or only playing his role was eating him alive.

“I would.” Alec stated, his gaze fixed on Magnus.

Magnus sighed, defeated. He wanted to drape himself over his tall lover, but maybe Otis would think that he wanted to attack his new friend. And Magnus knew well how fiercely Otis acted on those who he believed his enemies.

“Otis, let’s go find your dad. Go and drool over his masseur. I bet he’ll be delighted.” He opened the door and let the dog ran out of the study, moving his long, fluffy tail in a happy blur. “Ugh. Thanks to that stupid dog, now I need another shower.”

“I’d reckon you do”. Alec grinned at his completely disheveled lover’s look. “Hm, Magnus. Can I…”

Magnus arched his eyebrows in question.

“Yes, Alexander?”

“I think I need a shower too. Can I… can we take it together this time?”

Magnus pursed his lips, in fake confusion.

“I thought you said that our showers together were distracting?”

Alec shrugged.

“I don’t mind a bit of a distraction, now and then.”

Magnus grinned and nodded towards the door.

“Let’s go or we’ll arrive late for dinner and Mrs. Hudson will be mad at us.”

“We won’t want that, right?” Alec brushed his arm while going out of the study and headed for the stairs.

Magnus stared at his broad back, and followed quickly.

They both knew that their conversation needed to be postponed. The moment had passed, the mood had changed.

But there was something there, something that needed to come out, to break free.

A storm was brewing, and it could be cleansing or destroying.

 

*****

 

Magnus closed his eyes under the waterfall pouring out of the shower head, letting the slightly warm water wash the remnants of the dog’s effusions. He smiled to himself. It was good that Otis was still in good health. His grandfather loved that animal to pieces.

And he, Magnus, loved him as well, no matter how grumpy he faked to be at the big dog. It was hard not to love Otis, after almost losing his life for defending them both Marcus and Magnus.

And Otis’ soft fur was truly relaxing, if Magnus was to be honest with himself.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Alec whispered in his ear, entering the shower stall behind his partner.

“Hm. Not sure that they deserve even a penny.” Magnus scoffed. “I was thinking about how messy Otis can get.”

“Otis seems to be a good guy.” Alec circled Magnus’ waist with his long arms, the water running along his tall body too. “Don’t you like good guys?” He bit Magnus’ earlobe lightly.

Magnus shivered, so Alec bit him again, then sucked his earlobe, teasing the tender flesh with his tongue.

The older man sighed, melting in Alec’s now tanned arms.

“I haven’t always liked good guys.” The tycoon mused, almost to himself. “Now I wouldn’t even look at them.”

“Uh-huh?” Alec was nosing at his lover’s neck, while his long fingers, buttered up with sandalwood shower gel, drew imaginary figures on Magnus’ terse stomach. “Why wouldn’t you?”

Magnus tilted his head backwards, his lips searching frantically Alec’s.

“Because I already found the good one that erases every need of bad stuff in my life.” He confessed breathless, before crushing his lips against the younger man’s mouth.

Alec pushed him towards the tiled wall, not breaking their hungry kiss for a moment. Only Magnus reflexes prevented them from crashing against the wall.

“Someday we’re going to have an accident in the shower.” Magnus laughed, and Alec followed, pressing his forehead over his lover’s shoulder.

“I would never let you fall, Magnus.” He mused, barely audible, and resumed his ministrations over the other man’s body.

Magnus let his head drop backwards.

He let his muscles be soothed by the running water.

 He let his skin be adored.

Alec positioned him with his legs open wide, so his big hand could move between Magnus’ thighs.

Magnus whined when the firm, slightly callous, long fingers played with his already hard but anyway silky nuts.

It was a song that Alec would never get tired of hearing.

“Ready for the distraction?” The younger man asked playfully.

Magnus nodded enthusiastically.

“Good. Turn around now.”

Magnus obeyed expectantly, and found his back pressed against the wall, Alec’s hand on his chest, impelling him not to move.

Alec closed the small space that was between them. His free hand came back to his previous game between Magnus’ legs. The heir of the Bane’s empire closed his eyes and whined again.

The younger man smile, a proud feeling warming his heart, and tipped his head, kissing an already willing Magnus as thoroughly as he could kiss.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s shoulders with all his strength, his whole body ignited despite the calming water. Alec broke the kiss eventually, their noses touching lightly, their breaths labored.

Alec began to trace his lover’s body with his lips, sucking on the places that drove Magnus crazy, placing feathering kisses over the spots that make him squirm from tickles.

“Alec…” Magnus begged, trying to make Alec stand up. “Don’t make me wait!”

Alec tsked him.

“What good is to have a distraction if it ends so soon?” He teased him, running his hand over Magnus’ cock.

“I need… “ Magnus almost sobbed. “I need…”

“Shhh.” Alec straightened his back and pressed a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Don’t worry, love. I know what you need.”

He barely paid attention to his own words, too wrapped up in Magnus.

Magnus’ feels, Magnus’ scent, Magnus’ sounds.

He kneeled in front of his lover and lifted one of Magnus’ legs, soft as a baby’s, to his wide shoulder, using his other hand to anchor him.

He had said the truth when he had told his partner that he would never let him fall.

“Alec.” Magnus begged again. “Suck me. Please. Alexander. Please!”

His young partner lifted his head, stunned. Magnus had never asked him so directly for a blowjob.

But then again, this visit to his childhood home seemed to have rattled Magnus quite a bit.

So Alec did suck his head, already dripping pre-cum, while he kept fondling those angry red balls until they got up, showing that Magnus’ body couldn’t be readier. He pushed one, two fingers inside the other man, proving this right.

Magnus allowed his mind to be a blank slate. His legs barely holding him, only Alec’s arm was sustaining him from slipping to the floor.

He had never felt more secure.

“Now, Alec. Do it now!”

Alec took one of his balls into his mouth, in response, still fingering him in earnest.

Magnus groaned, his voice lost in the wave of desire, the curtain of water enveloping them in a mist of pleasure.

“Alexander…” He breathed, grabbing a lock of the wet dark hair that bobbed next to his navel. He forced Alec to stop and look at him, at his glazed but suddenly firm eyes. “Don’t let me destroy you, Alec. Don’t let anybody destroy you. You are worth too much.”

Alec stood up and circled his lover’s throat with his hands. His gaze was fierce and hot.

“Why?” He slid his cock into the warm, ready channel that was Magnus’ ass. “Why are you telling me this? Who wants to destroy me? Why?” He lowered his hands to his lover’s waist, grabbing him wildly, marking every question with a wild push. Magnus’ back crashed against the wall every time, and its owner couldn’t care less.

“I can’t…” He sobbed over Alec’s shoulder. “I’ll try to help… but they… Alec…  Alec!” He climaxed so suddenly that only Alec’s strong hold on him prevented him from crumbling down.

“You drive me crazy, Magnus. All those secrets… And this… you… this…” Alec buried his face on his lover’s neck panting, leaving his scorching insides for a moment. He was so hard that he felt he could break through his lover and touch the wall behind with his shaft. “This wanting… it’s always here, it’s always shouting to have you, to be taken.” He sheathed himself again inside the other man, all in a go, pounding frantically into him.” Magnus…. Magnus!”

Magnus held him now, crying softly over the shivering dark head of his lover. Tears could be mistaken as drops of water, right?

But words can’t be mistaken sometimes. They open doors impossible to close. They clear paths and soil lives.

And sometimes, they save souls.

A low rumble resounded far away.

Yes, there was a huge storm coming.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How did you like Marcus Bane? What do you think is going to happen now?
> 
> And (sorry but this is my insecurities as a writer showing) do you guys think I've lost my knack??? I hope no. I hope to have you all here in the crucial chapters that are to come.
> 
>  
> 
> XOXOXOXO

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be great if you leave your comments, here or in Twitter (please use the tag #TrustMeFic). From each of them I'll learn something. Just remember, please, that you can say you don't like my ff, but there's no need to be cruel ;-).
> 
> If I get enough good comments, I'll keep on updating the ff. I have so many ideas!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A comforting Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754112) by [Malecfan97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan97/pseuds/Malecfan97)




End file.
